Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Kamatari es enviado a los E.E.U.U. por el gobierno Meiji y allí decide comenzar una nueva vida. WARNING! Este fic no es apto para menores de edad ni homofóbicos, 100 yaoi con escenas fuertes. Terminado
1. capítulo 1

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo I: Un nuevo comienzo

Un joven oriental vestido con ropas occidentales va caminando por el patio de un gran campus universitario; entonces se detiene y sonríe, se sienta en una banca cercana y comienza a evocar momentos pasados en su vida durante las últimas tres semanas, que es el tiempo que ha estado allí, aunque la verdad que las clases ya estaban por la segunda mitad del año.

"Hola a todos, tal vez no me recuerden; pero solo por si acaso, soy yo, Kamatari Honjo, aunque en este país tengo que presentarme al revés, osea como Honjo Kamatari, y la verdad es que aún no me acostumbro, ¡Que raros son todos por aquí!. Para los que no recuerden, fui mandado por el gobierno japonés como estudiante de intercambio a una universidad en los Estados Unidos, y para los que se pregunten que es lo que estoy estudiando, pues estudio leyes, claro está; pues de lo contrario, ¿qué posibilidades tendría de infiltrarme en el gobierno de este país?, ese es el objetivo final. Además sirve muy bien a mis propósitos de dar a conocer la ideología de mi querido Shishio-sama; pues fue lo que me dijo Cho, mi compañero de armas en el Juppon Gatana, antes de que fuera enviado aquí; me dijo que esos fueron los deseos de Shishio-sama para conmigo, aunque la verdad es que yo se que todo eso fue mentira, y que solo lo dijo para animarme un poco; pero con eso me bastó, y ahora estoy comenzando una nueva vida aquí en este país, creo que no habría podido lograrlo sin las palabras de Cho, que dulce fue conmigo."

Ahora Kamatari se encuentra caminando por los pasillos de la del edificio donde se encuentran los dormitorios de los estudiantes en la universidad, la verdad es que es un lugar bastante grande.

"Bueno, creo que les contaré algo de lo que me pasa por aquí. Comenzaré diciendo que esta es una de las primeras universidades mixtas en este país; la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que no en muchos lugares valoran lo suficiente a las mujeres en este país, y conozco a más de una que podría hacer las cosas mejor que cualquier hombre, lo he visto suceder muchas veces, pero bueno, parece que eso está cambiando, y me alegra estar en un lugar mixto, me siento mucho más a gusto. En cuanto al idioma, pues me alegro que me hayan enviado a un lugar donde se habla el inglés; ¡es un idioma sumamente fácil de aprender!, sobre todo por lo fácil que es conjugar los verbos, pero aún se me dificultan algunas de las palabras, pues nací en Japón, y aún pienso en japonés, pero no importa, porque mi amigo Matt-san me ayuda en eso." 

Kamatari llega a un punto en frente de una puerta y se detiene, saca una llave y abre la puerta ingresando a la habitación.

"¿Qué quien es Matt-san?, ah!, pues es mi compañero de habitación, Matt Carter; pero no piensen que me interesa de algún modo, en lo absoluto; cuando murió Shishio-sama me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más me volvería a enamorar, y pienso cumplir eso hasta el final. Aunque la verdad que también tuve un par de problemas con Matt respecto a ese punto, un malentendido, pero terminé solucionándolos de una manera bastante efectiva, eso sucedió hace casi diez días..."

************inicio de un flash back, diez días atrás*************

Kamatari regresaba a su habitación por la noche, cerca de las 7 de la noche; y la verdad es que estaba bastante cansado, ser universitario era más duro de lo que parecía en realidad, todos esos trabajos e investigaciones, tantos libros que leer.........

Por fin llegó a su cuarto, y vio que la luz estaba encendida; seguro que Matt ya había llegado, pues él terminó el pasito sorpresa que tomaron antes que ninguno; la verdad era un chico bastante inteligente. Entró y efectivamente Matt estaba estudiando, sacando notas de un libro que, según Kamatari, hubiese podido acabar con el mismo Battousai de tan solo verlo, era en verdad ENOOOOORME; lo siguiente que miró fue su cama, un gran deseo de meterse en ella y olvidarse del resto del mundo se apoderó de él, pero aún tenía un trabajo de investigación más que hacer, y prácticamente había rogado de la mejor manera posible a la señora que atendía la biblioteca para que le permitiera llevarse un libro, aún cuando la hora de préstamos ya había pasado, que bueno que le caía bien a la señora. Pues bien, ni modo, a trabajar.

Durante la siguiente hora Kamatari estuvo sacando todas las notas que pudo, todo lo que podía serle útil para el trabajo que le habían dejado; pero entonces no pudo seguir, había algo que no podía entender, sin importar de que manera leyese, no lograba entender que decía allí; ni modo, llegó la hora de preguntarle a Matt-san lo que decía, aunque la verdad es que no habían hablado mucho desde que se conocieron, y hasta se había dado cuenta que lo miraba raro; al igual que muchos de los chicos del lugar; aunque también tenía que ver que sus modales y actitud dejaban mucho que ver acerca de sus preferencias, así que al final de cuentas, esto ya se lo esperaba. Al voltear a ver a Matt se dio cuenta que este se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre el libro que había estado consultando, el cual ahora le servía más como una almohada; y luego de deliberar un poco, decidió que igual lo iba a tener que despertar, así que se acercó lentamente y con ligeros movimientos trato de despertarlo lo más gentilmente que pudo, al final incluso se agachó un poco para murmurar su nombre mientras lo movía, y fue así como el joven se despertó y con ojos somnolientos miró a Kamatari, e instantáneamente, como si hubiese visto un Oni, se alejó cayéndose de la silla con un gesto de repugnancia que le dolió mucho a Kamatari.

"¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡No me toques, que yo no soy como tú!"

Bien, bien; la verdad era que había estado esperando una reacción como esa tarde o temprano; pero no tenía muchas ganas de discutir así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro.

"Lo siento," -dijo ya sin ganas de nada- "lo único que quería era que me ayudases con unas frases que no puedo traducir; supongo que tendré que salteármelas" 

El otro joven miró a Kamatari con desconfianza, y algo de vergüenza, pero algo en su mente no quería admitir que se había equivocado, por lo que comenzó a atacar a Kamatari sin razón aparente.

"¡Mentira!, yo se muy bien lo que todos dicen de ti; no me voy a dejar engañar, ¡Entiendes!, no voy a dejar que me toques."

En realidad Kamatari iba a dejar pasar las cosas, pero si había algo que no podía soportar era que lo atacasen de esa manera, y sin un motivo sólido, él no se había metido con nadie, y no dejaría que se metieran con él. Su mirada cambió radicalmente, de una gentil que había estado llevando hasta ese momento, a la mirada dura que mostraba cuando el asesino de la Hoz Gigante todavía había estado activo, tan solo hacía unos meses en Japón. Matt retrocedió de pronto sorprendido por el radical cambio, pero casi al mismo tiempo Kamatari volvió a la actitud calmada que había llevado hasta ese momento y suspiro.

"Dime Matt-san; ¿a ti te gustan las chicas?"

La verdad que Matt se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta, pero al instante respondió que si.

"Bien; y dime, ¿Te hechas sobre la primera que ves, solo por el hecho de que te gustan?"

Kamatari había considerado a Matt un chico ingenioso desde la primera vez que lo vio, así como sagaz; y la verdad es que no se equivoco; Matt entendió el mensaje bastante rápido, y bajo la cabeza completamente avergonzado; se había comportado como un tonto.

"Este, yoooo; yo lo... lo siento mucho; Honjo yo..."

"Está bien, entiendo; no es fácil y entenderé que no quieras que te vean hablando conmigo"- dijo mientras seguía enfrascado en la traducción del libro que estaba consultando, sin darle mayor importancia ya al asunto.

Matt se acercó a Kamatari, y entonces con una voz muy baja le ofreció su ayuda a Kamatari; y la verdad es que él necesitaba esa ayuda desesperadamente. Luego de que lo ayudara a terminar de entender lo que decía el libro, Kamatari miró a Matt con un gesto elocuente; tal vez aún podía ganarse un amigo en ese enorme lugar, pues la verdad es que se sentía algo solitario, así que con su habitual estilo pícaro de hacer las cosas, le agradeció muy salameramente a Matt por su ayuda, por lo que el joven lo miró un poco desconfiado nuevamente, pero Kamatari fingió no haberlo notado y continuo.

"En verdad eres un chico muy gentil Matt-san; creo que es muy bueno para mi es tenerte de compañero de cuarto"- pero entonces poniéndose aún más pícaro, con un gesto juguetón y con un guiño muy comprometedor dijo- "Lastima que no seas lo suficientemente sexy como para mi".- y con una sonrisa volvió a meterse en su libro.

Pero tal y como lo esperó, Matt no se quedó con el gusto de que le hubiesen dicho eso, aún cuando fuera otro hombre, por lo que con un aire algo indignado dijo...

"¿Qué quieres decir con que 'no soy lo suficientemente sexy'?"

"Pues eso, creo que use las palabras adecuadas, mi inglés no es tan malo"- dijo con un gesto de inocencia mientras miraba al techo como repasando todo lo que dijo en esa frase, y entonces tomando un aire por completo malicioso se acomodó bien en su silla dijo- "aunque lo más seguro es que si arreglases un poco mejor, y cambiaras de peinado, esa chica... ¿Cómo se llama?, ah!, si; Kate, Kate Wallace; seguro que allí ella sí se fijaría en ti."

Matt se puso de todos los colores, mientras balbuceaba casi en un susurro "Te- te diste cuenta"

"Es más que obvio"- repuso Kamatari con una sonrisa- "Hagamos un trato; yo te ayudo con algunos consejos y con tu apariencia; y tu me ayudas con lo que yo no entienda de vez en cuando. ¿Qué dices?, ¿Es un trato?- terminó diciendo Kamatari mientras extendía una mano.

Matt lo miró un rato, y luego en un significativo momento, estrechó lo mano de Kamatari, tras lo que Kamatari dijo algo más... "Y un último favor; llámame Kamatari si no te molesta, estoy más acostumbrado a que me llamen así"

Y tras este acontecimiento, tanto Matt como Kamatari descubrieron que tan buen amigo podía ser el otro, llegando incluso Matt a defender a Kamatari de los insultos y ofensas de los demás sin que le importe mucho lo que dijeran de él, Para total sorpresa de Kamatari, así como el haberse vuelto compañeros de almuerzo, momento en el cual aprovechaban para estudiar algo para las clases del día siguiente; o hablar de Kate Wallace, si es que tenían tiempo libre. En fin, Matt terminó volviéndose el mejor amigo de Kamatari en ese lugar y en poco tiempo; además de haber mejorado considerablemente su apariencia; la cual había estado bastante dejado, a pesar de ser un chico muy apuesto, como Kamatari había podido ver desde un principio; era alto (1.75 m.) y de buen porte, tenía el cabello corto castaño claro, corto y lacio; era blanco, como la mayoría; pero según se enteró Kamatari, había nacido y crecido en una granja al Oeste de país, región por lo general bastante cálida, por lo que en su piel podía notarse un cierto bronceado que en realidad le favorecía mucho, sus ojos eran claros y verdes, como la hierba de un prado en plena primavera; y cuando sonreía sus rostro adquiría un nuevo matiz, que lo hacía verse divino en verdad... ¡¿Qué acaso esa chica era ciega para no ver a semejante pedacito de paraíso babeando por ella?!, pues en ese caso; bueno, iba a tener que meter un poco las manitos en este asunto al fin y al cabo.

************fin del flash back**************

Kamatari entró a su habitación y encontró a Matt estudiando, como de costumbre; y al alzar la mirada y ver a Kamatari entrar Matt dijo...

"Vaya, creí que llegarías en un rato más; dame un rato para terminar de escribir este ensayo y luego nos vamos a la biblioteca"- y entonces cambiando su actitud lacónica de siempre por una un poquito retadora dijo- "Pero no vamos para que te quedes viendo libros sobre antiguos dioses griegos de nuevo; tenemos un trabajo que terminar"

Un poco sonrojado por el comentario, Kamatari trato de defenderse un poco.

"¿Y acaso es mi culpa que los hayan representado tan bonitos?"- pero era cierto, muchas de las veces que iba a la biblioteca se quedaba como un tonto viendo esos libros antiguos llenos de figuras de hombres perfectos.... y casi desnudos; ¡con razón y los llamaron dioses!.

Unos momentos después fueron camino a la biblioteca por los pasillos del segundo piso; cuando a medio camino un gran alboroto en el patio del campus los detuvo; había una gran cantidad de chicas formando un circulo alrededor de un grupo de chicos, aunque era notorio que solo estaban vitoreando a uno.

"Dime Matt-san, ¿qué es lo que está pasando allí?"- preguntó Kamatari con gran curiosidad, pues en las tres semanas que llevaba allí nunca había visto nada semejante.

"Nada interesante, simplemente que por fin se digno a volver el señor Perfección, es todo"- dijo Matt de muy mala gana por cierto

"¿A que te refieres con eso Matt-san?"

Matt miró a Kamatari y suspiró; para luego empezar con una breve explicación; la cual dio muy a disgusto por cierto.

"Bien, que puedo decir de él; comenzaré diciéndote que es un casanova, y no le importa mucho si a quien conquista es una mujer o un hombre; hasta donde sé es inteligente, pero solo hace lo suficiente para obtener lo suficiente para pasar los cursos, y casi sin ningún esfuerzo; hace lo que quiere porque es el hijo de una familia bastante acomodada, por lo que nadie en esta universidad hace nada por impedirle el más mínimo de sus caprichos. Por último, le gusta obtener todo lo que él considere _exótico_, así que por favor ten mucho cuidado con él; no te le acerques."- en esta última frase, Matt expresó bastante preocupación por su amigo, y Kamatari lo notó.

"Oye, no te preocupes; se como cuidarme yo solo, simplemente no me le acerco y punto, ne?"- terminó con una gran sonrisa, y por último preguntó- "¿Y como se llama?".

Sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta Matt contestó "Wildfire, Steven Wildfire"

*Con que Steven Wildfire, neee???*, pero entonces Kamatari vio salir a alguien de entre la multitud; y le pareció en esos momentos estar viendo a uno de esos dioses griegos de los libros justo frente a sus ojos; el tal Steven era pues.... divino. Era bastante alto, de unos 1.85 m. por lo menos, y tenía un cuerpazo salido directamente de sus mejores sueños; su cabellos eran rubios y brillantes, más que como el mismo oro, brillantes como el sol, tanto que en un día soleado podrían incluso, pensaba Kamatari, dejar ciego a cualquiera que lo viese por mucho tiempo; su tez estaba bronceada de una manera casi sobrenatural por el sol, tenía muy buen porte, y una presencia imponente; y a pesar de estar relativamente lejos(lo estaba mirando desde una ventana en el segundo piso), pudo notar que sus ojos eran de un color azul clarísimo, más bien podría decirse que celestes como el mismo cielo, en un día completamente despejado. *Bueno, no acercarse no quiere decir no mirar, ne?*

Y estaba a punto de irse, cuando aquel personaje salido de quien sabe que mito alzó la vista directamente hacia donde estaba él, y le sonrió; y luego con una gracioso reverencia lo saludo; Kamatari estaba petrificado en su sitio; como si un hechizo lo hubiese dejado inmóvil, pero solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, segundos podría decirse; tras lo cual poniendo su mejor actitud de indiferencia dio vuelta sobre su sitio hasta donde esta Matt, quien se había quedado parado esperando a que Kamatari continuara el camino con él.

"¡Vaya tipo!"- pensó Kamatari- "Apuesto a que es un grandísimo baka; mejor le hago caso a Matt-san, no me acercaré a él para nada"

Y con estos pensamientos fue alejándose poco a poco de la ventana donde había visto a aquel sujeto, quien por cierto aún seguía mirando la ventana, con un cierto aire de malicia, y una atractiva sonrisa surcando su rostro.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Notas de autor: 

Bien, bien; que puedo decir aparte de que estoy feliz de comenzar a escribir por fin mi primer yaoi; aunque es mas fácil pensarlo que escribirlo, pero con un poco de esfuerzo todo se puede, ne?, claro que si pudiese escribir tan rápido como imagino todos los fics que tengo en la cabecita, pero en fin..... miauuuuu.

Bien, como ya se dieron cuenta, este fic esta dedicado a Kamatari; pues sucede que no me gusto que lo dejaran así en la serie, todo triste y desanimado; al igual que muchos personajes en la serie, en mi opinión, daba para más; pero bueno, quien le pude decir al autor de la historia original lo que debe d hacer o no, ne?; todo lo que se puede hacer entonces es compartir con el resto de personas lo que a uno se le viene al cerebrito; así que sugerencias o comentarios, onegai; escriban a chibineko_7@hotmail.com que les estaré a todos muy agradecida; y no se preocupen que trataré de escribir los capítulos tan pronto como pueda.

Un bechito felino a todos

Chibineko =^.~=


	2. capitulo 2

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo II: Entre aves y presentaciones

El día continuaba apacible, hacía poco había pasado del medio día y Kamatari se encontraba en el bosquecillo cercano al patio del gran campus universitario. Era un lugarcillo tranquilo y poco frecuentado por el resto de los alumnos, aún cuando estos fuesen tantos; además había una pequeña lagunita surcada por un puentecito estilo oriental, con lo que de alguna manera se sentía casi en casa estando allí. Por lo general era el lugar donde Matt y él almorzaban, pero ese día estaba solo pues Matt estaba presentando una exposición acerca de un proyecto personal que le habían dejado a todos en la clase, y que cada quien debía exponer solo ante los profesores, .... pensar que dentro de un par de días él tendría que pasar por lo mismo le causaba escalofríos. Bien, por lo menos tenía otras tres horas hasta su siguiente clase y tenía planeado quedarse allí hasta entonces.

Estaba cómodamente echado boca abajo sobre la hierba; sobre una manta de color celeste, y con un pequeño resumen de un capítulo de la constitución que debía de memorizar para el día siguiente; pero nuevamente su mente se echó a volar en torno a ese chico rubio a quien había evitado desde que llegase hacía ya casi un mes. Más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí mismo viéndolo mientras que por su mente el pensamiento de *¡Kakkoii! (que guapo)* se acercaba sin que pudiese evitarlo; y más de una vez, antes de poder desviar la mirada molesto consigo mismo, un par de ojos color de cielo lo observaban de manera divertida; sin que pudiese evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza por eso. Además ya ni siquiera podía ver a uno solo de esos dioses que fuera rubio sin pensar en el susodicho Steven Wildfire; era desesperante, pero él mismo se prometió que nunca más dejaría que alguien tocase su corazón luego de lo de Shishio-sama, ¡Y pensaba cumplirlo!

*Ahhh!, debo de poner otro tipo de pensamiento en mi mente; de solo pensar en que no debo de pensar en él, vuelvo a pensar en él. Kamatari no baka!. ¡Lo hiciste otra vez!* - Kamatari hundió el rostro en la manta cuando sintió algo sobre su espalda; y al voltear vio a Hime, su paloma, levantar vuelo ligeramente para volver a posarse sobre el vientre de Kamatari cuando este se puso boca arriba. Kamatari sonrió y acarició suavemente las plumas blancas de Hime; era la primera de todas las aves que ahora estaba criando.

"Konnichiwa Hime-chan; viniste a hacerle compañía a tu solitario amo, ne???"- todas las palabras que Kamatari le había dicho a Hime estaban en japonés; y era así como había adiestrado a todas sus aves, en su lengua natal. Kamatari siempre fue bastante aficionado a la crianza de aves, pero nadie entre los Juppon Gatana le tomó mucha importancia, diciéndole incluso que perdía el tiempo(excepto Soujiro, a quien le parecían lindos animalitos; y Cho, quien no le dijo nunca nada), aunque esto no le importó mucho, pues en realidad para él siempre fueron como una familia, no le gustaba sentirse solo; pero antes de volver a las filas al mando de Shishio dejo libres a todas sus aves, creyendo que si podía conquistar a Shishio nunca más volvería a estar solo. ¡Que gran error!. Al llegar a América se dio cuenta que en toda su vida jamás había estado tan solo como en ese momento, por lo que su afición por la crianza de estos fieles animalitos volvió; todas aquellas aves a las que él pudiera criar de manera que de alguna vez le fuesen útiles estaban bajo su mira: palomas, aves de presa, pequeños pajarillos cantores; todos, pero no le gustaba mantenerlos enjaulados, nada era más importante que la libertad, y por ello los criaba para que fuesen a él, nada más hermoso que llamarlos y que estuviesen allí con él.

Kamatari siguió acariciando a Hime mientras recordaba como el primer día que llegó se sintió totalmente desubicado, y que de pronto y sin saber como, se encontró en el bosquecillo en el que se encontraba en ese preciso instante; y como encontró aquel nido caído, con varios huevecillos en su interior, pero solo uno intacto. El poder reconocer un huevo de paloma al instante fue de gran ayuda para el ser que aún no nacía; en cierta manera Kamatari era un experto y pronto se las arregló para crear un ambiente adecuado para el pequeño huevito, del que unos días después emergió Hime (Princesa), que fue el nombre que le puso a la avecilla; sin importarle mucho si era o no una hembra. Luego, la falta de actividad social hizo que Kamatari hiciese aquello que cualquier persona que tiene un montón de tiempo libre (por lo menos en ese entonces, porque ahora no tenía tiempo ni para peinarse) y nada interesante para hacer hubiera hecho, caminar por todos y cada uno de los lugares del campus; y fue así como descubrió que la azotea del edificio de dormitorios no era utilizada en lo absoluto; no había modo de llegar, osea que no había una escalera o algo parecido; pero trepando por una de las ventanas del último piso era bastante fácil llegar para Kamatari, lo cual comenzó a hacer casi todas las noches. Luego de una semana el lugar estaba lo suficientemente limpio; una plancha de madera delgada por aquí, otra por allá; unas cuantas jaulas arregladas como cómodos nidos, y algo de comida para aves era todo lo que necesitaba; y con algo del dinero que el gobierno japonés le daba para vivir era más que suficiente; puesto que aparte de algo de ropa decente y una buena colonia no necesitaba nada más, pues hasta comida le daban en el comedor de la universidad, la cual por lo general se llevaba a comer a su lugar especial. Bien, casi dos meses habían pasado desde entonces; y entre huevecillos, jóvenes aves perdidas, y una que otra ave que compró por allí a algún vendedor ya tenía alrededor de 15 compañeros que le hacían menos tristes los días; incluso Matt-san se llevaba bien con sus bebés; y además podía agregar que hasta Hime lo estaba ayudando en su conspiración para juntar a su amigo Matt con la chica que le robaba el sueño, Kate Wallace.

Aún recordaba como con la sagacidad propia de un japonés de sus tiempos y que había llevado la vida que él tan bien conocía (osea la de un guerrero, espía e incluso revolucionario, todo a la vez), había averiguado los hábitos usuales de Kate, y había descubierto que casi todos los días, entre las 2 y 4 de la tarde, Kate iba sola (porque por lo general estaba siempre acompañada de sus amigas Vivian, la cual le caía muy bien a Kamatari; y Eve, la cual si no le caía para nada bien, era peor que una víbora venenosa a punto de morder, pensaba Kamatari) hasta un rincón cómodo y apartado, cerca de las gradas de la facultad de Literatura. Hacía exactamente tres días Kamatari se sentó en ese lugar esperando a Kate, pero de manera casual; y al acercarse Kate, a una señal suya, Hime fue volando hasta el hombro de su amo, ante lo cual Kamatari hizo como si se sorprendiese y comenzó a hablar con el ave como lo hacía constantemente.

*********Inicio de un Flash Back tres días atrás**************

Kamatari espera cerca de las gradas a Kate, y al verla sonríe satisfactoriamente para sí mismo.

*Yoshi! (Bien!), vino tal y como yo esperaba* - con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, indicó a su paloma Hime que se acerque pero se hace el sorprendido al verla; ante lo cual Kate, que ya se iba se asoma con curiosidad para ver que esta pasando.

"Hola mi pequeña Hime" - como nunca antes, Kamatari comienza a hablarle a Hime en inglés - "Dime, ¿qué es lo que viniste a decirme hoy?, espero que sea algo interesante y nada malo; ah!, pero que veo, tienes un mensaje en tu patita, se seguro Matt-san lo puso allí; veamos que dice"

Kamatari finge leer mentalmente y con interés el mensaje, tras lo cual pone una cara de desilusión.

"Vaya; parece que Matt-san está triste de nuevo por esa chica; le compuso otro poema de amor, ya me imagino ahora cuando llegue al cuarto, va a estar toda la noche: Kate no me hizo caso, Kate no se fijó en el peinado que me dijiste que usara, Kate nunca se fijara en mí, Kate, Kate, Kate... Esta es la historia de nunca acabar, ne?. No entiendo Hime, como puede una chica no darse cuenta de las existencia de alguien tan apuesto como Matt-san. En mi país jamás se burlan de las personas que son aplicadas y responsables; sino todo lo contrario, son bastante respetadas y las chicas se mueren por los hombres que muestran su inteligencia, y aún más si son apuestos. Aquí son todos tan superficiales. No entiendo a las personas de este país."

Tras esa 'charla' con su paloma, Kamatari envió a Hime a volar (literalmente hablando), mientras se iba murmurando cosas por el camino; pero en su interior esperaba haber abierto un poco los ojos a esa chica, pues si había algo de lo que se había dado cuenta Kamatari, era que esa chica podía ser muchas cosas, pero no superficial.

Mientras tanto, el plan de Kamatari parecía haber surtido algún efecto, pues Kate se comenzó a preguntar cuantas posibilidades había de que estuviese hablando de ella; teniendo en cuenta que sabía que tanto ese extraño chico como el mencionado Matt estaban en su misma facultad y en su mismo año; y que más de una vez había sentido que ese chico la miraba, e incluso había notado la mejoría en su aspecto; aunque había escuchado rumores de que era por motivo de estar con ese raro chico con quien tanto andaba ahora, y por lo que ya habían rumores no muy inocentes circulando por allí acerca de los dos. Pero esto que acababa de escuchar no solo lo desmentía todo, sino que le daba en que pensar; comenzando por el hecho de que poco después de su ingreso, puso sus ojos en ese muchacho; el cual no solo le pareció guapo, aún debajo de su aspecto desaliñado, sino también inteligente y responsable; pero cuando se hizo amiga de Eve, esta le dijo que no llegaría a mucho fijándose en alguien de tan poco estilo como él, y las palabras que acababa de escuchar de ese joven habían golpeado bajo a Kate. 

*************fin del Flash BacK****************

Kamatari recordó todo esto y sonrió para sus adentros; si todo resultaba tal y como lo había planeado, esos dos estarían juntos para la celebración del aniversario de la universidad, fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en 12 días más. Con satisfacción por tenerlo todo tan bien planeado, Kamatari frotó un poco su cabeza contra la manta, pero se dio cuenta que en lugar de la manta había algo más y recordó el resumen que se suponía debía de leer y memorizar; consultó con el pequeño reloj de cuerda que esta en uno de sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado casi una hora, y que por lo tanto solo tenía un par de horas libres antes de sus clases; y si no leía y memorizaba eso ahora, tendría que hacerlo en la noche, y ya se estaba cansando de las amanecidas; así que en un último esfuerzo de voluntad se dio media vuelta con cuidado, dejando a Hime sobre su cabeza al final.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte allí, pero pórtate bien. De acuerdo? 

Mientras el ave se acomodaba entre los cabellos de Kamatari, este comenzó a leer poniendo lo mejor de si mismo, cuando un movimiento detrás hizo que Hime levantara vuelo, al tiempo que una voz inundaba el ambiente.

"Vaya, eso que dijiste sonó bonito; lástima que mi japonés no sea tan bueno, pues solo entendí un par de palabras"

*Esa voz* 

Kamatari volteo lentamente, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes mirarlo de manera divertida. Con una mezcla de sentimientos, se volteó para sentarse sobre su manta, enseñarle la espalda al enemigo era lo último que un buen guerrero debía de hacer; y aunque trató de decir alguna cosa ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

"Steven Wildfire. -se presentó a sí mismo- Te he visto en la mayoría de mis clases; fue una descortesía de mi parte el no haberme presentado hasta ahora. Espero me perdones." - dijo el joven mientras se ponía de cuclillas y estiraba una mano hacia Kamatari.

Si, eso era cierto; para su desgracia y de la peor forma Kamatari se enteró que el señor Wildfire también estudiaba leyes, ¡Lo veía a cada rato!. Bueno no era mucho lo que podía hacer en ese momento; y mientras Wildfire le tendía una mano a la vez que se presentaba de manera tan cortés, Kamatari mecánicamente le estrecho el saludo al tiempo que se presentaba.

"Kamatari Honjo; no!, quiero decir Honjo Kamatari. Es un placer"

Para completo horror de Kamatari, Steven se sentó cómodamente sobre la manta extendida sobre el césped, mientras mostraba señales de sentirse muy a gusto, y estar dispuesto a una larga charla; para la cual Kamatari no tenía tiempo ni ganas; por lo menos no con él, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"Entonces; escuche que viniste de intercambio desde Japón, ¿Es cierto eso?" - dijo con un tono bastante jovial Steven, mientras se ponía más cómodo al apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

Kamatari simplemente se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, ante lo cual Steven sonrió. 

"Ahhh!, siempre escuché que Japón era un lugar muy hermoso; y ahora tengo a alguien que me puede contar casas bonitas de allá; creo que tengo mucha suerte después de todo. -dijo con ensoñación y dando la apariencia de hablar solo, pero entonces volteando a Kamatari siguió- "Espero que no le moleste si me tomo la libertad de robarle una pequeña fracción de su tiempo.... ¿Cómo debo de llamarlo, Honjo o Kamatari?"

"Todos los que me conocen me llaman por mi apellido, Kamatari; y es así como me siento más a gusto si no le molesta, Wildfire-san" - dijo con el tono más impersonal que pudo; lo último que quería era darle demasiada confianza a ese casanova, como lo había llamado Matt-san.

Más el rubio pareció no inmutarse demasiado ante ese tono, o tal vez no lo había notado pues de manera bastante familiar, y agitando una mano señalo: "Oh!, no, no; llámame Steven por favor; Wildfire me hace sentir viejo, o en clases, pues solo los profesores me llaman así. Por cierto, linda paloma; parecía muy bien amaestrada; ¿tú mismo la entrenaste?, me encanta entrenar todo tipo de animales, sabes?; mis preferido son los perros grandes y los caballos; pero entrenar aves también me hace sentir bien, por así decirlo; son animales muy inteligentes. Entonces, ¿tienes más palomas entrenadas?; es raro, no sabía que hubiese algún lugar por aquí lo suficientemente confortable como para entrenar aves, por lo menos no sin que te descubriesen"

"En el techo del edificio de dormitorios" - se encontró diciendo Kamatari de pronto sin siquiera poder detenerse a pensar en lo que había hecho; hasta que como es obvio, fue demasiado tarde.

"¿En serio?, entonces todos esos ruidos que escuchaba por las noches no eran del todo mi imaginación; pues veras mi habitación está en el último piso. Pero en serio, una vez se me ocurrió subir hasta allí, pero baje de inmediato, pues el lugar era un basurero; debe de haberte costado mucho el dejarlo limpio, mis respetos. Así que si tienes más después de todo, tal vez una noche de estas vaya a visitarte cuando escuche ruidos; me encantaría ver a todos tus aves."

Mientras Steven hablaba prácticamente en un monólogo, Kamatari no pudo dejar de observarlo ni un solo minuto, estaba completamente rendido ante la hechizante belleza de hombre que estaba frente a él; cada movimiento, cada palabra, su voz, la manera en la cual el viento movía su cabello, el cual era un poquito largo, y a la vista, bastante rebelde; todo, absolutamente todo era parte de un hechizo en el cual Kamatari había caído, y de manera alarmante; cuando de pronto un grito que lo llamaba por su nombre lo sacó de su ensoñación; a lo lejos podía oírse la voz de Matt que lo llamaba desde los límites del bosquecillo, y unos sonoros paso que destrozaban ramitas secas en su camino dejaban ver que ya se estaba acercando.

"Bien" - dijo Steven con una voz algo triste- "creo que ya es hora que me vaya retirando, parece que tu amigo ya viene a buscarte"

La frase tenía un apreciable doble sentido, debido al tono de voz con que fue dicha, y Kamatari estaba a punto de reprochar esto, cuando su sentido común le dijo que si dejaba las cosas así era poco probable que lo molestase de nuevo, así que con un casual "Eso parece" respondió a la pregunta que le fue hecha. Steven no pareció inmutarse mucho por esto, y con un guiño travieso y un "Bueno, nos vemos" se despidió yéndose por otro camino diferente del que venía Matt; y fue mirando hacia ese lugar que encontró Matt a Kamatari.

"Hey, Kamatari; ya vine. Espero que no te hayas acabado el almuerzo sin mí; recuerda que te di a guardar mi parte"

Kamatari miró a Matt como embobado, por lo que este le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Hai" - respondió Kamatari en un susurro, pues él mismo no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuese del todo cierto, pero luego recuperando su animosidad de siempre le preguntó a Matt que tal le había ido en su presentación, alegrándose mucho de que le dijera que bien, y aún más de que le confirmara de que los profesores no estaban siendo tan estrictos; tras lo cual llegaron irrevocablemente a hablar de lo de siempre, Kate Wallace, aún cuando Matt ya se estaba preguntando si su amigo ya estaría aburrido de él, pero Kamatari parecía muy feliz de escucharlo; y así siguieron hablando por el tiempo que les quedaba libre, sin saber que un par de ojos cielo los había estado observando atentamente, mientras que su dueño oía la conversación de los dos jóvenes; y cientos de ideas surcaban su mente. 

*Vaya, vaya; al parecer y como siempre, los rumores van más allá de la realidad. Bien, el día del aniversario probaré suerte, pero mientras tanto debo de ir alistando el terreno, y este primer paso no estuvo tan mal después de todo. Hmmm, es mucho más lindo cuando habla con una mayor confianza.*   


Y poco después, con movimientos cauteloso, una sombra se alejó lentamente, mientras que los dos amigos seguían hablando animadamente acerca de profesores, horribles exámenes sorpresa, trabajos, palomas, la fiesta de aniversario y Kate Wallace.

Notas de Autora:

Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien. También espero no haber matado a nadie de aburrimiento con este capítulo, pero que se le va a hacer, es parte de la historia, saben?.

Por otro lado, ya las cosas se están poniendo un poco más interesantes creo yo, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o un comentario; no se olviden de escribirme a chibineko_7@hotmail.com, estaré esperando ansiosa a que me digan que les está pareciendo hasta ahora la historia.

Bueno, un bechito felino para todos, y cuídense mucho

chibineko =^.~=


	3. capítulo 3

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico, no es apto para menores de edad; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo III: Sucesos de un día de fiesta

El día avanzaba lentamente, las clases de la mañana habían sido agotadoras y la gente estaba cansada; pero aún así todo estaba lleno de ánimos ese día, todos se preparaban para la celebración del aniversario de la universidad; tan solo faltaban tres días para el evento.

Kamatari había preparado muy bien todo su plan; Matt-san no sospecharía nada ya que desde hacía tiempo el mismo Matt se había dado cuenta que necesitaba que le hicieran una nueva medida de la vista, y en ese momento Kamatari aprovechó para sugerirle que cambiara el marco de sus lentes, pues el diseño no le favorecía mucho y ya se habían esforzado mucho para mejorar su imagen como para que lo arruine todo por algo como esos horribles marcos oscuros, gruesos y cuadrados.

"Pero no tengo el dinero para algo como eso"- había protestado Matt, y la verdad es que no lo tenía; pero Kamatari no aceptó un 'no' como respuesta.

"Pues en ese caso los pago yo; ese modelo es más estilizado y resalta mejor tus facciones, así si te verías muy bien"- dijo como última palabra el joven oriental, recordando que como siempre tenía dinero que le habían enviado guardado, pues no tenía mucho tiempo para gastarlo, además de que nada le llamaba mucho la atención. Así la enfermera del hospital les dijo que podrían recoger los lentes nuevos en cinco días más, osea tres días antes del aniversario. Y fue Kamatari el que recogió los lentes el día señalado.

Ahora Kamatari llevaba a Matt a un lugar donde decía que había más sol y que así podría verse mejor a sí mismo como le quedaban los lentes. 

"Yo te dije que era mejor ir a recoger temprano los lentes; son casi las tres y media, el sol ya está bajando"- protestó Matt ante Kamatari quien lo jalaba, inexplicablemente para el pobre Matt, hacia algún lugar muy cercano a la facultad de Literatura.

"Te digo que el sol es mejor allí; así verás por ti mismo que no fue un gasto inútil el comprarte nuevos marcos para tus nuevos lentes. Nueva imagen, todo nuevo"- replicó Kamatari con un aire sabio mientras llegaba al punto que había seleccionado para llevar a cabo su plan.

Mientras que esto sucedía, Kate se encontraba tranquilamente sentada, estudiando, en su sitio favorito cuando escuchó un par de voces acercándose; y luego de escucharlas mejor se dio cuenta que eran voces bastante conocidas por ella; y sin saber muy bien porque, procedió a esconderse entre unos arbustos cercanos, sintiéndose idiota casi a los 5 segundos de haberse escondido, pero sin poder remediarlo ya que el par de jóvenes ya había llegado hasta aquél lugar. 

"Kamatari, este lugar parece tener tanto sol como cualquier otro."- protestó algo molesto Matt.

"Si, puede ser; pero no negarás que es bastante privado, así que nadie nos verá hacerlo"- dijo Kamatari en su usual tono pícaro.- "Vamos, quítatelos ya que nadie nos va a ver"

Ante tales palabras Kate se tornó roja de pies a cabeza- *¡¿Qué rayos piensan hacer esos dos?!, entonces todo eso que contaba de ellos....."

"Oh, vamos!, no te vas a poner quisquilloso ahora; mira que me costó mucho elegir los más bonitos, quiero ver como te quedan primero que nadie"- dijo Kamatari para completo horror de Kate, a quien en es momento le estaba dando la espalda.

"De acuerdo"- dijo Matt bastante desganado.

Kate estaba a punto de lanzar el grito al cielo y decirle todas sus verdades a ese par, cuando para su completo asombro, y dejándola muda por un momento, Matt se quitó los lentes dejando ver su hermoso rostro en todo su esplendor, y es que generalmente los lentes le cubrían la mayor parte de la cara.

"Bien, pásamelos para probármelos." - dijo Matt extendiendo una mano hacia Kamatari, quien ya estaba sacando un paquetito de uno de sus bolsillos, y al abrirlo sacó un lindo par de anteojos con marcos delgados, de colores marrón claro jaspeado con líneas oscuras. Matt se colocó los anteojos y miró a Kamatari algo nervioso.

"¿Y?, que tal me veo".

Kamatari dio un pequeño saltito en su propio sitio y adoptando una apariencia en deformet dijo: "Ay Matt-san; te ves muy bien, taaaaaannnn lindo. ¡¡Apuesto que las chicas se volverán locas por ti, serás el chico más popular de todo el campus, y tendrás montañas y montañas de cartas esperando a la entrada de la habitación todas las mañanas!!. ¡¿No es genial?!."

"Sabes de sobra que no quiero montañas de chicas, solo me interesa una; además no creo que un simple cambio de lentes sea para tanto ....... , pero gracias de todas maneras por tus palabras."

"Lo que pasa, es que no te has visto a ti mismo todavía. Espera y te doy un espejo."- dijo Kamatari mientras le quitaba sin avisar los lentes a Matt y los limpiaba con el saco de su uniforme.

"Espera Kamatari, no hagas eso que sabes que no veo nada sin mis lentes"- dijo Matt tratando tomar los lentes para volver a ponérselos. 

En ese momento Kamatari dio un gritito y dijo exaltado: ¡Ay, no!, olvide el espejo en el dormitorio. Espérame un rato aquí que voy por él"- y sin hacer menor caso a las protestas de Matt, Kamatari se fue con los dos pares de anteojos, dejando a Matt solo y bastante desprotegido teniendo en cuenta que el pobre chico no podía ver ni la punta de sus nariz. 

"¡Kamatari, Kamatari!......... ya se fue; no puedo creer que me dejara aquí. Y ahora que se supone que haga mientras vuelve; no puedo ir por allí tropezándome con todo lo que encuentre a mi paso."- dijo casi al mismo tiempo de que tropezaba con una rama seca que estaba en medio de su camino; por lo que una estrepitosa caída al suelo era inevitable. Matt agitó los brazos y fue camino a estrellarse, cuando unos delicados brazos se interpusieron entre el suelo y su persona.

"Ah!, gracias Kamatari; por lo menos te acordaste de volver por mi a tiempo."- dijo el joven a medida que se levantaba, pues lo único que podía distinguir era una mancha delgada frente a sí mismo.

"Siento desilusionarte; pero no soy Kamatari. Aunque acepto las gracias que me diste de todas maneras"

*Esa voz. ¡Ay, no!*

"Errr; ¿Eres Kate Wa- Wallace?"

*Sabe quien soy*- se dijo la chica algo sonrojada, *Y ni siquiera me ha visto bien. Tal vez no a sido mi imaginación todos estos días cuando creí que estaba interesado en mí. ¿Y ahora que hago?, por que la verdad, pues...¡Por Dios Kate, acéptalo!.... ¡Te gusta!..... Hmmm.... Si, me gusta.... Pues al diablo, es hora de que deje de ser tan superficial... además está guapísimo* 

"Sí Carter, soy Kate... espero que no te moleste"

"N-no, solo que.... ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

En ese momento Kate se desespero un poco *No puedo decirle que lo vi todo el tiempo; ¡sería muy vergonzoso!... Ya sé*

"Pues, pasaba por aquí y escuché llamar a tu amigo; y como no conozco a ningún otro Kamatari en este lugar supuse que se trataba de ti, ya que eres con el único que trata... tu amigo es muy reservado"

El alma le volvió al cuerpo a Matt *Genial, no escuchó nada de lo que dijimos Kamatari y yo*

"Hm, bueno... si; es algo reservado, aunque también afecta el que no mucha gente se le acerque. Pero eso si, cuando llegas a conocerlo de verdad es un muy buen amigo"- dijo Matt ya más calmado mientras que Kate lo ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sitios donde solía sentarse ella; aunque aún estaba bastante nervioso por el hecho de estar hablando con aquella chica, pero poco a poco se estaba relajando.

Y mientras que aquella pareja hablaba, desde unos arbustos cercanos, un par de ojitos curiosos observaban la escena con atención y alegría. Unos momentos después el dueño de esos ojos curiosos da una vuelta de 180° sobre si mismo mientras exclama de manera triunfante "Yata!! (lo logré)", justo para chocar contra un muy bien formado pecho.

"Tal vez mi japonés no sea muy bueno, pero sé lo que eso significa... exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que lograste?"

Kamatari se quedó en las nubes un momento, tratando de descifrar que rayos había sucedido en los últimos segundos, y entonces se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado, ni más ni menos que Steven Wildfire.... y tenía su vista fijada justamente sobre la pareja que ahora hablaba animada en aquél alejado lugar por la facultad de Literatura.

"Ahhhhh, así que de eso se trataba, veo que la estás haciendo de cupido."- dijo Steven con una gran y muy .... ¿sexy? ... sonrisa en sus labios. Kamatari sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de él.

"¿Ah, no?"- dijo Steven de manera algo cómica ante el repentino movimiento del joven oriental frente a él.

"No!... quiero decir si, no espera..."- Kamatari aún trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden, lo habían agarrado con la guardia completamente baja.

"Oye, si sigues gritando de esa manera vas a arruinar todo tu trabajo. Que tal si vamos a otro lugar, de seguro que no piensas quedarte aquí de fisgón... ¿O sí?"- volvió a decir Steven de manera cómica, ante lo cual Kamatari se ruborizó y negó, tras lo cual se alejó del lugar con Steven, pero luego de un rato logró zafarse de él, no le gustaba sentirse tan nervioso con nadie; a pesar de que Steven no pareció muy complacido con la repentina excusa de Kamatari, ni con el hecho de que se fuera sin siquiera dejarle replicar algo.

Bien, luego de esperarlo por casi dos horas, Matt llegó a la conclusión de que 'su amigo' no volvería; pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera en el quinto cielo después de haber hablado tanto con Kate, o haberle pedido gracias a una excusa valida que le ayude a llegar a su habitación 'guiado por ella'.... y no fue el único feliz con eso, en el trayecto más de una chica se fijo en lo bien que se veía Matt sin lentes, ante lo cual Kate se sintió secretamente feliz de ser ella la chica con la que lo vieran y no otra .... y por último, haber tenido suficiente tiempo para armarse de valor y pedirle que fuera con él a la fiesta nocturna de celebración del aniversario de la universidad ... ante lo cual ella dijo que si. No hace falta decir que luego de que lo dejaran en la puerta de su habitación, ni siquiera tuvo que tocar para que le abrieran, Kamatari estaba con la oreja pegada a las puerta esperando a que su amigo llegue, tras lo cual lo jaló sin misericordia hacia el interior. 

"¿Yyyyyyy?. Vamos, cuenta no seas malo."

"¿Qu- quiere decir que tú lo planeaste todo?"

"Después me lo agradeces... ¡Cuenta!"

Bueno, luego de que le contara todos los detalles, Kamatari celebró emocionado la felicidad de su amigo, asegurándose de que ese par tuviera un poco de intimidad durante los siguientes tres días, aunque eso significara tener que comer solo el almuerzo; pero para sorpresa de Kamatari, de alguna manera, durante esos tres días de una u otra forma, siempre terminó conversando, o más bien dicho escuchando boquiabierto y medio desesperado el alegre monólogo de Steven, sin saber muy bien si hacerle caso a la razón y huir de allí de maneras despavorida, o si tratar de extender todo lo posible el tiempo que pasaba con él como lo decían ... bueno, en ese entonces no se utilizaban el termino hormonas, pero si hubiese sabido lo que significaba, seguro hubiera pensado en ellas....

En fin, así pasaron los tres días, y por fin el día de celebración de la universidad tan esperado por todos (no había clases ese día, que esperaban), por fin llegó...

****************************

La tarde estaba ya algo avanzada, y el día había sido muy animado. Durante la mañana se habían celebrado algunos juegos y competencias; en las cuales para sorpresa de todos, Kamatari demostró ser bastante hábil, obteniendo así de alguna manera el respeto de algunos cuantos de sus compañeros tras ganar tres de las 8 victorias obtenidas por el equipo de la facultad de leyes; y de las otras 5, cuatro fueron obtenidas por Steven, para alegría de sus fans, pero por alguna razón, luego de cada victoria siempre parecía buscar algo o a alguien con la mirada, y luego de un rato sonreía de manera arrebatadora, pero nadie sabía a quien, o por lo menos casi nadie; pues Kamatari ya estaba bastante nervioso como para que ese ídolo de cabello dorado le sonriera de ese modo encima de todo; y a Matt no le gustó nada descubrir lo que había estado pasando mientras él pasaba los momentos más felices de su vida durante los últimos días.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de lo que había estado pasando?"- increpó un molesto Matt a Kamatari luego de que Steven ganara por tercera vez, y le ofreciera la tercera gran sonrisa a Kamatari.

"No quería molestarte, sabía que necesitabas tu tiempo; además yo puedo manejarlo, no soy un niño"- termino diciendo Kamatari de manera algo consternada.

"¿A que te refieres con eso Matt?, no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo."- dijo a su vez Kate, quien estaba al costado de Matt, puesto que casi no se habían separado desde los últimos tres días, además de que estaban celebrando sus primeras 24 horas de noviazgo.

Matt tomo a Kamatari por un brazo y lo arrastró hacia un lugar con menos gente, ambos seguidos por Kate, quien no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Cerca de 30 minutos después, una consternada Kate terminaba de escuchar las razones por las que su enamorado estaba tan nervioso.

"¿Qui-quieres decir que... él esta detrás de Kamatari?, pero eso es terrible."- dijo Kate sin poder creer aún lo que había escuchado.

"Así es, ese sujeto ya puso sus ojos sobre ti Kamatari, eso se nota a leguas; y por lo visto a estado haciendo muchos avances; esta noche no te separarás de mi por ningún motivo, tengo un mal presentimiento."

El rostro de Kamatari se tornó algo rojo, en parte porque se estaba molestando, en parte porque no podía negar que había cierta verdad en lo que Matt decía.

"Mira Matt-san, ya te dije que yo tengo planeada toda mi velada; me voy a mi rincón cerca de la laguna a pasar una noche bajo las estrellas como en mis viejos tiempos; no pienso acercarme a Steven Wildfire por nada, así que quédate tranquilo."- entonces tornándose un poco más pícaro dijo- "¿Por qué mejor tú y Kate-san no aprovechan en pasar una velada solos en la habitación?, creo que les hace falta"

"¡KAMATARI!"- exclamó Kate completamente roja ante la sugerencia del aludido.

"¡Honjo Kamatari, como te atreves a sugerir algo como eso!"- dijo igualmente rojo Matt, más que nada por llegar a pensar durante un momento en su cabeza que esa era una buena idea.

"Jijijijijiji; yare, yare (ya, ya). No es para que se pongan así, se pueden hacer muchas cosas en una habitación para conocer mejor a otra persona, comenzando por tener una buena conversación.... mal pensados; jajajajajaja"

Y mientras tanto Kate como Matt tomaban aire para tratar de calmarse, y Kamatari seguía riendo divertido ante lo cómico de la situación; una sombra se alejó rápidamente del lugar, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a donde otra persona esperaba su llegada.

"Ya tengo la información que deseabas Steven"- dijo una maliciosa voz femenina.

"Vaya Eve, tu si que eres eficiente para este tipo de misiones".

"Haría lo que fuese para vengarme de ese par de estúpidos; sé muy bien que si no fuera por ellos, Kate no se hubiese alejado de mí. No soporto que me quiten lo que es mío."

Steven solo se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa afectada se notaba salir de sus labios.

"La verdad es que no me importan tus razones; no me meto en asuntos ajenos. Entonces, que es lo que tienes para mi"

"Piensa pasarla él solo cerca de la laguna toda la noche; la parejita se quedará a solas en la habitación de ellos"- terminó de decir la joven, no sin dejar de mostrar su desprecio ante lo último que dijo.

"Bien, creo que esto servirá a mis planes. Esto es lo que harás; cuando la noche esté más avanzada..."

Mientras que Steven terminaba de trazar sus planes para llevar a cabo su objetivo, la tarde se aproximaba cada vez más; y la noche se iba acercando poco a poco.

************************

La noche se notaba hermosa, los pocos que quedaban aún en plena fiesta se encontraban en el medio del gran patio alrededor de una hoguera; muchos habían ido a sus casas a pasar el largo fin de semana con sus familias, y otros tantos ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones ya sea durmiendo o haciendo alguna otra cosa. Mientras tanto, en el bosquecillo donde se encontraba la lagunita de Kamatari; el antes citado se encontraba tirado sobre algunas mantas y disfrutando del aire límpido de la noche y el brillo de las estrellas sobre su cabeza; mientras que dejaba que su mente viajara a momentos felices del pasado, de 'su' pasado, momentos que sabía que ya nunca más volverían y que de más de una manera extrañaba. Había pasado ya varias horas desde que Kamatari se acomodara en su lugar favorito, y el sueño ya comenzaba a rondarlo por lo que se disponía a pasar una agradable noche bajo las estrellas, bien acurrucadito entre los brazos de Morfeo, mientras una sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios al pensar de pronto si Morfeo se parecería en algo a Steven Wildfire; y estaba en esas cuando sus sentidos se alertaron de pronto al sentir unos pasos acercarse de manera intempestiva hasta donde él se encontraba; obviamente alguien llevaba prisa. Paso casi un minuto cuando una figura femenina se dejo ver entre los arbustos, y luego de un momento pudo notar de quien se trataba.....¡EVE!.

"¡Eve!, ¿qué haces por aquí?"- exclamó Kamatari asombrado por la repentina aparición de la chica, sobre todo porque se suponía que nadie sabía donde estaba. 

"Es que Kate me mandó para aquí a buscarte"- dijo la chica algo agitada por la carrera.

*Kate-san*, pensó Kamatari con sorpresa y desconfianza.

Eve notó rápidamente estas dudas en Kamatari y procedió a explicar con rapidez - "Me dijeron que te diga algo sobre ir al tercer piso para ver algo que es tuyo; dijo que te esperarían allí".

"¿Algo en el tercer piso?"- se preguntó a sí mismo Kamatari; y casi al instante pensó para sus adentros *¡Claro!, las aves; creo que Matt-san quiere impresionar a Kate-san con algo especial esta noche; el muy pícaro.... ¿Pero por que me necesita a mi?... Ah!, ya sé; de seguro que necesita a alguien más para subir a Kate-san al techo; si, eso debe de ser...* - De acuerdo, iré en un momento; solo déjame alistar mis cosas".

Eve miró a Kamatari y sonrió para sí misma; el plan había surtido efecto, era hora de una retirada estratégica.- "Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer, ya cumplí con lo que me encargaron así que me retiro"- y sin dejar siquiera que Kamatari se despidiera se fue más rápido que volando.

Kamatari miró a Eve y algo de desconfianza surgió en su interior; pero rápidamente ignoró esta advertencia y terminó de arreglar sus cosas, para poder dejarlas allí seguras hasta que volviese para seguir pasando su noche especial a la luz de las estrellas. Unos momentos después se encontraba camino a facultad, después de todo era por su amigo Matt.

Fin del tercer capítulo

Notas de la autora

Bueno; espero que ya le estén tomando el gusto al fic; puesto que ya va por el tercer capítulo... como pueden ver las cosas para Matt han mejorado, con algo de ayuda claro está; aunque sin querer al estar lejos de su amigo, las cosas para Kamatari se han complicado; y es que Steven Wilfire tiene sus propios planes nocturnos para la noche del aniversario, y no implican exactamente una apacible velada mirando las estrellas y sin nada más que hacer; el asunto es si logrará llevar a cabo sus planes o no... bueno, les prometo que verán eso en el próximo capítulo. Por ahora, sugerencias o comentarios, por favor a chibineko_7@hotmail.com , que aceptaré todas las sugerencias y críticas constructivas que me manden de buen grado.

Bueno, un bechito felino para todos

chibineko =^.~=


	4. capitulo 4

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico, y además contiene escenas lemon (descripción de escenas sexuales), no es apto para menores de edad; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo IV: Adiós a la inocencia

Kamatari se encontraba esperando a Matt y Kate en el tercer piso junto a la ventana por donde generalmente subía al techo desde hacía casi 20 minutos; estaba ya bastante frío pues la noche estaba bastante avanzada, y además ya empezaba a darse cuenta que sus amigos no vendrían.

*Tal vez Matt-san decidió hacer alguna otra cosa; tal vez se distrajeron con algo; o tal vez...*- Kamatari sonrió con picardía ante este último pensamiento; Matt-san tenía razón, tenía una mente muy pervertida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él nunca... movió la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa, pero que ahora demostraba una honda tristeza; después de todo, eso ya no podría ser, pues ese era su regalo especial para él... pero ya no estaba- *¡Ya deja de pensar tonterías Kamatari no baka!, piensa mejor que hay una noche especial aguardándote* - y tras este pensamiento se levantó y se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos a su rinconcito cerca de la laguna; cuando el sonido de unas pisadas venidas desde atrás de su espalda le hicieron poner instintivamente con la guardia arriba, pero el sonido de una voz demasiado familiar hizo que todo su ser se estremeciera, y que su guardia se desmoronara cual castillo de naipes alcanzado por un fuerte viento.

"Pero Kamatari, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, que se supone que haces en este lugar y a estas horas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo frío que está"- Steven como siempre uso su elocuente tono de voz, ese tono tan confiado, tan seguro y fuerte, que hacia que Kamatari se sintiera del todo indefenso.

"Stev- Steven-san... ¿q-qué está haciendo usted aquí?- pregunto Kamatari sin saber muy bien como reaccionar debido a la sorpresa del inesperado encuentro.

"Hey!, yo pregunté primero"- dijo Steven con una de sus acostumbradas y arrebatadoras sonrisas- "pero si te hace sentir mejor, te recuerdo que mi habitación está en este piso, así que supongo que no es tan extraño que yo me encuentre paseando por aquí, es que sentí ganas de caminar. Pero bueno, creo que con eso ya respondí tu pregunta, así que te toca responder la mía; entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?"

Kamatari, quien hasta ese momento había estado sentado en el alféizar de la mencionada ventana, se levantó rápidamente diciendo que no importaba pues ya se iba; pero en ese momento una brisa fría llegó por la ventana haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza como una hoja; tras lo cual Steven le hecho una mirada clínica y acercándose a él puso el torso de una mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Kamatari, tras lo cual frunció el ceño pues Kamatari volvió a estremecerse, aunque esta vez definitivamente no era por el frío.

"Hmmmm, estás helado hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?, ¡¡¡¡pareces un pedazo de hielo de lo frío que estás!!!!"

*¡FRIO!, pero si eso es lo último que tengo ahora* - pensó de manera involuntaria Kamatari; y estaba en pleno inicio de huida cuando un cálido abrigo fue puesto sobre sus hombros, dándose con la sorpresa de que Steven se había quitado el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se lo había colocado encima, junto a uno de sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a guiarlo hacia algún lugar; tras lo cual Kamatari miró interrogante a Steven.

"No voy a dejar que te resfríes, por andar por allí, todo hecho un cubo de hielo"- dijo Steven por toda respuesta - "ven que te invito algo caliente".

Y sin dejar que Kamatari replicara ni un "A", Steven guió a un completamente atontado y hechizado Kamatari hacia su habitación .... cual cobra real guía a su presa directamente hacia sus fauces.

**************************

La habitación de Steven no podía decirse que fuera amplia, era ENORME; tenía de todo, desde su propia salita de star hasta una cocina muy bien equipada con suficientes implementos para cocinar allí todo un banquete... ¿No que estaba prohibido cocinar dentro de los cuartos?;... pero eso no era en definitiva lo que tenía más preocupado a Kamatari, sino la graaaaaannn cama doble que se podía ver cómodamente instalada en la habitación contigua, y que estaba a la vista y paciencia de todos debido a que la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones estaba abierta de par en par, al igual que otra más pequeña, osea una simple al costado... ¡Cielos, con decir que era la única habitación que veía con dos cuartos era bastante!. Kamatari volvió entonces su vista a la figura del hombre que estaba en ese momento con una tetera de agua hirviendo recién salida del fuego en una mano, y dos tazas de té recién preparado en frente él. La verdad era que Steven-san estaba siendo muy amable con él; lo cual no significaba que debía bajar la guardia... ¿qué guardia?... decidido, no podía ser descortés ante tanta amabilidad, así que se tomaba la bebida lo más rápido que podía y se iba; así no ofendería a nadie y todo estaría bien. En ese momento Steven se acerco junto con las humeantes tazas hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado Kamatari, sentándose junto a él y ofreciéndole amablemente una taza de té junto a una de esas perturbadoras sonrisas.

"Espero que te guste el té Kamatari... lo que pasa es que no acostumbro a beber café, me pone irritable y de mal humor, y no tengo porque fastidiarle la vida a nadie. ¿Lo tomas con una o dos de azúcar"

"Con dos"- señalo un angustiado Kamatari, debido sobre todo a las perturbadoras sensaciones que le producía la cercanía de ese hombre.

Steven procedió a entregarle la taza de té a Kamatari, y se acomodó mejor; con lo que de alguna manera quedó indiscutiblemente mucho más cercano a Kamatari; quien a estas alturas del partido ya estaba sudando frío el pobrecito.

"Y entonces.... que era lo que estabas haciendo deambulando por estos lares a esta horas de la noche"- preguntó Steven con una voz... ¿seductora?.

La verdad es que Kamatari no tenía ningún problema en responder esa respuesta, pero en sus ganas locas de zafarse de ese toque, fijó su vista en el gran librero que se encontraba empotrado en una de las paredes de la habitación, y el cual estaba dotado de una gran cantidad de libros; y entonces de manera casi inconsciente se paró y se dirigió hacia el librero, fijándose así mejor en el tipo de libros que se encontraban en él; dándose cuenta y con sorpresa de la gran variedad de libros que se encontraban en este; no solo había libros de leyes, los cuales por cierto eran de muy buena calidad, sino que había libros de literatura, arte, diccionarios de traducción de varios idiomas al inglés, incluyendo uno japonés-inglés, uno muy, muy grande por cierto... ¡Y con lo que había sufrido él para encontrar su pequeño diccionario de bolsillo!; y mirando un poco más pudo ver con sorpresa libros en otros idiomas, incluyendo un par en su idioma natal, y los cuales no solo parecían ser antiguos, sino originales... ¡¿Qué hacen esos fuera de un museo?!, se encontró preguntándose a si mismo Kamatari cuando un tibio aliento tras su cuello hizo que la carne se le pusiera de gallina.

"Oye!, no me gusta que me dejen hablando solo, sabes?".

Kamatari podía sentir como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, y trató de hacer conversación mientras ideaba como salir de allí, teniendo en cuenta que para llegar a la puerta tenía que pasar por sobre Steven, y llegar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

"Errrr.... si, lo siento; es que me impresionó la cantidad de libros que tiene, debe gustarle mucho la lectura Steven-san"

"Hmmm, la verdad es que todos eso libros me los han enviado de mi casa; mi hermano mayor jura y rejura que de esa manera sacaré mejores notas... como si un libro pudiese arreglarle a uno las notas..."

Ante tales palabras tan... tan... tan bakas!!!; Kamatari olvido su miedo y se dispuso a darle un supersermón acerca de los buenos libros, el estudio, las responsabilidades y la importancia de obtener buenas calificaciones; le habían tocado una fibra sensible y es que le molestaba mucho que alguien tuviese la osadía de decir algo como eso con todos esos maravillosos libros a la mano, cuando él y Matt-san tenían que arrastrarse por toda la biblioteca durante horas y horas todos los días para conseguir lo que necesitaban para hacer sus trabajos; y estaba en plena oratorio cuando se dio cuenta de la miradita que le había estado echando encima el sermoneado durante todo ese tiempo.

"Y-yo lo siento; no debí de haber dicho eso... es mejor que me vaya de una vez... con su permiso Steven-san..."

Pero en el preciso momento en que Kamatari estaba camino a la puerta, un fuerte brazo lo sujeto de la cintura al mismo tiempo que lo comenzaba a jalar para atrás, justo hasta quedar por completo junto a Steven, osea con el pecho de Steven pegado a su espalda... junto a todo lo demás.

"Ya deja de tratarme de usted"- dijo Steven con la voz en un susurro al oído de Kamatari- "Quiero que me trates de tú".

"S-steven-san; ¿qué ... qué está haciendo?, por favor... sueltem...."

Pero Kamatari interrumpió bruscamente la frase que estaba profiriendo al sentir una mano acariciar sus caderas.

"Oh, no puedes hablar en serio, ¿verdad?; ¿tienes la más mínima idea de lo que me has hecho sentir desde la primera vez que te vi?. No tienes idea de lo hermoso que eres, ¿no es verdad?"

*¡¿Hermoso yo?!, ¡¿Es que acaso no se ha visto en un espejo?!* - se encontró pensando para si mismo Kamatari; sintiéndose poco después realmente despreciable por este tipo de pensamientos, tras lo cual comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del intimo abrazo, sin percatarse del todo que no estaba usando toda su fuerza, por no decir que no estaba utilizando ninguna fuerza.

"¡Yamete! (detente)"- fue lo único que atinó a decir Kamatari mientras continuaba en sus inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse.

"No, no me pidas eso por favor"- exclamó Steven entendiendo lo que Kamatari había dicho- "Por favor no me pidas algo así, si no te tengo ahora juro que me volveré loco"- la voz de Steven se estaba convirtiendo en un rugido cada vez más apasionado a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Con un movimiento rápido Steven dio vuelta a Kamatari sobre su propio sitio, teniéndolo así frente a frente, tras lo cual y prácticamente sin dejar siquiera un segundo correr tomo los labios de Kamatari entre los suyos propios en un beso bastante apasionado, no dejando pasar tampoco mucho tiempo antes invadir la boca del joven oriental, haciendo que Kamatari perdiera no solo el aliento, sino también la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo; por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Steven le separo las piernas y alzándolo con una mano por los muslos y la otra sujetándole la espalda, lo estaba llevando de manera rápida hacia la otra habitación; hasta que fue soltado encima de la cama al mismo tiempo que el beso del cual había estado preso llegaba a su fin.

Inicio del Lemmon

"¿Por ... por qué?"- se encontró preguntando con sorpresa; recibiendo por toda respuesta una mirada llena de deseo de parte de la persona que estaba delante suyo... y que se estaba quitando la camisa.... y los pantalones... haciendo que Kamatari perdiera una vez más el habla; no podía creer que todo eso le estuviese sucediendo en realidad, no a él...

Por su parte Steven, quien estaba prácticamente desnudo pues solo le quedaba la ropa interior encima; se comenzó a acercar a un asustado Kamatari de manera lenta y peligrosa, acompasando sus movimientos como los de un gato salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su presa; y no paro hasta encontrarse apoyado sobre brazos y piernas, justo encima de Kamatari, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y una expresión mayúscula de terror pintado en el rostro; pero Steven no parecía notar en esto, o en todo caso no le tomaba demasiada importancia.

"Juro que será la mejor noche de tu vida; tanto así que cuando termine no volverás a sentir lo mismo con nadie más..."- dijo el joven rubio; al momento que volvía a besar ferozmente a Kamatari en los labios, al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba puesta Kamatari, quien una vez más no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió la piel desnuda de su pecho arder ante el contacto del pecho, igualmente desnudo de Steven; tras lo cual nuevamente volvió a forcejear para liberarse del contacto tan intimo; pero paró de manera intempestiva al sentir una mano intrusa meterse dentro de sus pantalones y acariciar su miembro; ya duro debido a la excitación que recorría su cuerpo, sin que lo hubiese podido evitar, y para su completo disgusto. 

"Hmmmm; jamás pensé que fueras tan dulce"- exclamó Steven entre besos y mordiscos en la curva del cuello , pues había dejado sus labios para comenzar a explorar el rostro y cuello de Kamatari; tratando de hacerle perder el control con caricias y besos repartidos por todo su cuerpo; aunque la verdad era que sin que él mismo se diera mucha cuenta de lo que sucedía, también había comenzado a perder el control sobre sí.

"Ie (no)"- fue todo lo que, nuevamente, atinó a decir Kamatari, con lo último que le quedaba de aliento... sabía que debía de resistirse, sabía que debía de irse; pero algo más fuerte que él se lo impedía, y ese algo era todo ese deseo reprimido que había estado acumulando durante años mientras trataba de ganarse el amor de Shishio-sama al estar entre los Juppon Gatana y luchar por realizar el sueño del hombre que tanto amaba..... *¡¡Shishio-sama!!* pensó de manera intempestiva entre los besos y caricias que Steven ahora repartía sobre su pecho, al tiempo que, ahora se daba cuenta Kamatari, estaba quitándole el pantalón pues ya lo había despojado de los zapatos y las medias, al igual que el mismo Steven ya se había librado de toda prenda de ropa; y nuevamente comenzó a forcejear por librarse del que ahora estaba encima suyo, pero esta vez con fuerza; no podía entregarle a ese hombre el regalo que había guardado tan celosamente para Shishio; ¡¡Y ahora que él estaba muerto no se lo entregaría a nadie más!!. 

Al notar el brusco cambio de actitud en su compañero, Steven se desesperó; nunca había obligado a nadie a tener relaciones con él, y más de una vez se había detenido pues abusar de otra persona era algo fuera de discusión para él; pero esto era diferente, era algo que estaba más allá de su voluntad. Si perdía ahora a esa hermosa joya de Oriente, si no compartía esa noche con él, algo en su interior le decía que se volvería loco, que moriría en el acto y sin remedio; tenía que poseerlo, tenerlo para él, hacerle olvidar a cualquier otra persona con la que hubiese estado; aunque la verdad es que no entendía muy bien el porque de su desesperación, pero en ese momento muy poco le importaban los porqués; solo sabía que debía de hacerlo, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Con desesperación ante la perspectiva de perderlo todo, con movimientos ágiles y que daban a notar su experiencia, pues si algo era verdad es que no era un santo, aunque tampoco los rumores que se decían de él eran del todo verdad, no había tenido más de 100 personas diferentes en la cama, pero si más de una docena hasta donde él recordaba; bueno, regresando a lo que estaba sucediendo, Steven terminó de sacarle la ropa por completo a Kamatari, al tiempo que evitaba con desesperación que este se escapara de debajo suyo debido a los nuevos intentos que sucedían por parte de Kamatari para huir de allí. Nuevamente y con gran destreza, comenzó a explorar el pecho de Kamatari, esta vez mordiendo y succionando las tetillas de este, al tiempo que de manera desesperada y a la vez inconsciente comenzó a buscar un contacto aún más intimo entre los dos; todo control ejercido por Steven sobre sí mismo se había esfumado por completo, y si la respiración de Kamatari era agitada e irregular, la de él no lo era menos. Mientras la boca de Steven se deleitaba en el pecho de Kamatari, quien había comenzado a proferir gemidos cada vez más fuertes para completo placer de su compañero; Steven comenzó a mover inconscientemente su sexo contra el de Kamatari, sintiendo un gran placer al hacerlo; necesitaba cada vez más, así que cada vez se movía más rápido. Mientras que Kamatari sin poder evitarlo comenzó a seguirle el ritmo al rubio, mientras que de manera innegable él también se excitaba cada vez más, mientras que su cuerpo era inundado por sensaciones que nunca había experimentado antes; olvidándose por completo de todo lo que había estado pensando momentos atrás, incluyendo a Shishio; pues su mente estaba completamente nublada, y lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo comenzaba a pedir más, aunque su mente le dijera que debía de detenerse, y su corazón llorara por el acto que estaba a punto de cometer, aún sin estar muy seguro de en que consistía este.

Steven comenzó a sentir la antesala que tan bien conocía, aquella que le dice que está a punto de llegar al punto más alto del momento de placer; pero que alguna manera podía sentir que esta vez era diferente; esta vez toda sensación estaba muy por encima de cualquiera de sus expectativas; al igual que podía sentir que su pareja estaba llegando a tal punto junto a él *Oh!, por Dios!; esto es increíble!* pensó al momento que reclamaba nuevamente un furioso y apasionado beso de los labios del hombre con quien ahora se encontraba; y justo un momento después de que se separara del beso dos gritos unidos en uno solo inundaron la habitación, al tiempo que el joven rubio caía satisfecho sobre el pecho de su amante; pero no se dio tiempo para un descanso, con pasión reclamó otro beso de los labios de Kamatari, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba ambos miembros ahora húmedos debido a la explosión de pasión momentos antes ocurrida.

"Aún no estoy satisfecho"- dijo Steven con voz ronca entre besos a Kamatari- "Aún deseo mucho más de ti"- le dijo con pasión, aún cuando sabía que hasta ese momento nunca había sentido algo parecido con persona alguna en su vida.

Luego de sus ardientes palabras, Steven separó la mano con la que había estado acariciando su miembro y el de su pareja, en especial el de este último, la cual ahora esta húmeda y resbalosa; y sin dejar de besar a Kamatari, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de este con la otra mano, mientras bajaba suavemente efectuando un lento recorrido por la columna vertebral del joven japonés, hasta llegar a los muslos de este; y de manera suave y fuerte a la vez, le separó las piernas poniendo una a cada lado de sí, mientras que con la mano húmeda comenzó a tantear el trasero de su pareja hasta encontrar el orificio que había estado buscando, introduciendo así y de manera paulatina uno, luego dos y por último un tercer y húmedo dedo al interior de su pareja, quien comenzó a proferir gemidos de protesta ante la invasión; pero que eran acallados debido al beso del rubio.

Luego de unos minutos, los cuales pasaron de manera lenta y demasiado rápida a la vez; Steven retiró tanto su mano como su boca del cuerpo de su pareja, y mirándolo de manera salvaje a los ojos le regaló una sonrisa cargada de pasión, deseo y la promesa de algo inentendible para Kamatari.

Tan solo un momento después Kamatari puedo sentir la presión de algo duro contra si mismo, algo que amenazaba con entrar en su cuerpo; y entonces pudo entender que era lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no pudo detenerlo, pues el ingreso de Steven a su cuerpo fue recibido con un grito ahogado por parte del oriental, quien se encontraba en un mar de sensaciones divididas en especial entre el dolor y el placer que en ese momento se fusionaban en un solo e indescriptible sentimiento.

Por su parte, Steven trató de ingresar de la manera más lenta que su cuerpo impaciente le permitía; la sola idea de lastimar a Kamatari de manera alguna lo mataba; pero el hecho de estar consumando la unión de esa noche lo sacaba de si mismo; y después de sentir la estrechez de su compañero no pudo soportar mucho tiempo antes de desear sentir todo aquello de una vez; hundiéndose así de una sola embestida, disfrutando un momento de ese primer instante, para luego comenzar con el delicioso ritual del acto sexual en si; sintiendo a cada embestida estar a la vez en el mismo cielo, y ser abrazado por las más cálidas llamas del infierno; era un placer y a la vez una tortura estar poseyendo a ese regalo que había venido de manera exclusiva para él desde el misterioso país del sol naciente. Poco después algo parecido a lo que hoy se conocería como una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Steven; él ya sabía lo que eso significaba, pero igual se sorprendió aún dentro de su delirio, pues siempre había podido controlarse muy bien, y ese día todo estaba por completo fuera de control. ¡Él quería darle más placer a Kamatari!, ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviese sucediendo?. Pues poco era lo que podía hacer, pues un momento después y con un gruñido ronco llegaba al clímax del acto, sintiendo en ese momento aún más placer del que había sentido cuando explotó por primera vez esa noche; y para su sorpresa, también esta segunda vez Kamatari llegó al clímax junto a él, con lo cual con una sonrisa satisfecha y aún dentro de su amante cayó sobre el pecho de este, al momento que salía de manera lenta hasta acomodarse mejor para darle un húmedo y tierno beso a Kamatari, quien tenía cara de no saber muy bien en donde se encontraba en ese momento, y aún tenía las mejillas rojas, *Tan rojas como dulces y maduras fresas silvestres* pensó para sí Steven, al momento que lo abrazaba fuertemente, esperando que la respiración de ambos volviera a ser normal.

Fin del Lemmon

Steven pensó para si que una vez que tuviese a ese lindo muchacho oriental una vez se le pasarían los efectos de lo que fuese que había estado actuando sobre él; y que lo hacía desear a Kamatari; pensó que luego de eso ya no desearía nada más de él como ya le había pasado anteriormente; pero para su sorpresa no fue así, pues mientras sostenía a Kamatari entra sus brazos esperando que recobrara su respiración normal sintió la terrible necesidad de pasar toda la noche junto a ese lindo chico de cabello oscuro; y no solo para seguir con la apasionada sesión... oh, no; sino para dormir juntos durante toda la noche, y que al despertar lo primero que viese fuese el rostro sonriente de su amante que lo recibiría con un suave beso de buenos días, solo para volver a amarse de nuevo por la mañana. Era raro, nunca había deseado eso con otra persona, y algo en su mente le decía que debía averiguar el porque; pero con Kamatari entre sus brazos en ese momento, poco le importaban esos pensamientos en ese momento, pues no pensaba que algo diferente a lo que él deseaba pudiese suceder.

Por su parte Kamatari ya casi había recuperado su pulso normal; pero lo que si había recuperado por completo era la perspectiva de lo que había pasado. Allí, con el rostro apretado contra el pecho de Steven Wildfire; el joven guerrero se sentía completamente miserable, y deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase, quería huír de allí de inmediato y lo más pronto que se pudiese... *Shishio-sama... perdóneme por favor, perdí lo único que me quedaba para usted*; y mientras pensaba en esto de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas que se mezclaron con el cálido sudor que bañaba ambos cuerpos; y entonces sin previo aviso se separó del hombre que estaba a su lado y se incorporó, levantándose así de la cama y separándose de esta.

"¡¡Espera!!"- dijo con turbación Steven al ver a Kamatari salir de su abrazo de forma tan intempestiva- "no tienes porque irte, puedes pasar la noche aquí conmigo"- lo último que quería era que Kamatari se marchara de su lado; quería... no, necesitaba que Kamatari se quedara a su lado esa noche, lo necesitaba de manera desesperada.

Paso un momento pero Kamatari no respondió; sino que siguió dándole la espalda como lo había estado haciendo desde el momento en el que se incorporó. Un momento después se movió del lugar en donde había estado, pero no hacia Steven, sino hacia donde estaba desperdigada su ropa, lo que vale decir por toda la habitación, pues Steven había tirado la ropa por todos lados. Un momento después comenzó a vestirse en silencio ante la azorada mirada del rubio.

Steven no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ¡Se iba!, ¿Acaso no habían pasado una increíble noche?, ¿es que había hecho algo mal?. Debía de hacer algo para detener a Kamatari y pronto.

"¡Espera!, ¿qué no me oyes?, no tienes porque irte..."- entonces Steven miró a la otra cama de la habitación y un pensamiento surcó por su mente- "si crees que alguien podría venir, te equivocas, el único que vive en este cuarto soy yo"- pero al ver que Kamatari no hacia mucho caso, y que estaba colocándose la camisa se desesperó- "Si crees que alguien dirá algo al verte salir del cuarto en la mañana también te equivocas; el único que vive en todo el tercer piso soy yo; alquile todo el lugar.... ¡Así como las habitaciones del piso de abajo que están directamente debajo de nosotros!, ¡Nadie oyó nada!"

Kamatari paro por un momento lo que estaba haciendo, aunque ya tenía la camisa casi totalmente abrochada, respiró hondo y continuo. Esto desesperó aún mas a Steven, quien ya no sabía que recurso utilizar.

"¡¿Por qué haces esto?!. ¿Es que acaso no te gusto lo que paso entre nosotros?. Apuesto que ninguno de los que estuvo antes contigo fue tan bueno como yo."

En ese momento Kamatari estaba a punto de ponerse la ropa interior; pero las palabras de Steven hicieron que se detuviera en seco y se volteara mirándolo con dureza. Ante esa mirada Steven se sintió de pronto como un pequeño gusano... ¿Por qué lo miraba así?; pero la necesidad que tenía p9or que Kamatari se quedara esa noche a su lado lo vencía todo; y nuevamente a la ofensiva volvió a decir...

"Estoy seguro que yo tengo razón y que ninguno fue tan bueno como yo... y tu cuerpo que esta empezando a responder de nuevo con solo pensar en lo que paso confirma lo que estoy diciendo"

Kamatari miro entonces su cuerpo que aún estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y deseo vestirse lo más rápido posible, molesto consigo mismo por esa involuntaria y por completo fuera de lugar reacción. Pero entonces miró el rostro complacido de Steven y un fiero deseo de hacerle ver que el no gobernaba su vida hizo que aún de frente a él continuara vistiéndose con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Steven reconocía un desafío cuando lo veía, y junto con la creciente desesperación un desea de demostrar que no se podría ir tan fácilmente, si eso era lo que quería.

"Oh, vamos!, como si fueras un angelito... ¡Por favor!, o me vas a decir que eras virgen"- dijo Steven con un desdén bastante subrayado; solo que no esperó la reacción de Kamatari; osea el súbito sonrojo de sus mejilla junto con una mirada acusadora para con él.

*Oh, por Dios*- fue todo lo que atinó a cruzar por la mente de Steven... Si había algo de lo que él siempre se había asegurado era de nunca meterse con un virgen, fuera él o la; pero debido a los primeros rumores que escuchó sobre Matt y el joven con quien había pasado la noche, no se preocupó mucho; ni siquiera aún después de descubrir que esos rumores habían sido falsos, aún a sabiendas de que descubriendo la falsedad de los rumores era lo primero que debía de haber hecho, pero en ese momento su deseo era tan fuerte que simplemente lo dejó pasar, y era la primera vez que eso le sucedía; aún no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"Entonces... tú... "- no pudo terminar la frase, la vergüenza estaba comenzando a invadirlo.

Por su lado Kamatari terminó de vestirse con la mirada de desprecio clavada en los ojos de Steven; y tras terminar de hacerlo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con la otra habitación, pero antes de cruzarla dijo en voz baja y llena de resentimiento ... "No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más", tras lo cual salió de la habitación y poco después cruzó la puerta de salida del cuarto de Steven.

Por su parte Steven aún estaba sentado encima de la cama, con solo una sabana cubriendo su desnudes y una sensación de vacío que nunca antes había sentido.

*************************

Camino a las escaleras que lo conducirían al segundo piso, Kamatari va arrastrándose por los pasillos del tercer piso con la cara llena de lágrimas y la letra de la canción "Innocence" sonando de fondo. Una vez que salió de la habitación de Steven, toda aquella máscara de fortaleza que había construido a su alrededor se desmoronó de manera instantánea; y el dolor y la vergüenza que su corazón sentía en ese momento estaba saliendo a flote de manera estrepitosa. A cada paso que daba su corazón se estrujaba cada vez más sintiendo la traición que había cometido esa noche al entregar su virginidad a un hombre como Steven Wildfire, quien era obvio que solo lo había utilizado como un juguete para satisfacer sus propios deseos y nada más; y peor aún cuando se había prometido a sí mismo que luego de muerto el hombre a quien tanto había amado, nunca más volvería a dejar que su cuerpo o su corazón fueran tocados por nadie; y esa promesa había sido rota de la manera más humillante.

Sin darse cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando, Kamatari piso el primer escalón de bajada y resbaló, cayendo de manera estrepitosa y quedando tirado en el suelo del segundo piso durante un buen rato mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. De pronto llegó a su mente como un rayo el recuerdo de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros del Jupporn Gatan, y la pregunta de *¿Qué sería lo que Soujiro-chan haría en este momento?* cruzó por su mente... Cuando comenzó a llamarlo Soujiro-CHAN, no tenía idea; pero eso no le importó mucho, sino buscar la respuesta a su pregunta... *Sonreiría de seguro* pensó para si mismo, a la vez que trataba de dibujar fallidamente una sonrisa en sus labios, pero solo consiguió seguir llorando de manera convulsiva durante un buen rato.

Un momento después se paró de nuevo y siguió caminando; y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el frente de la puerta de su habitación, y aún entre las lagrimas que nublaban su vista pudo notar que la luz de la habitación estabas prendida, y quiso alejarse para no molestar a la pareja que se encontraba en el interior, pues oyó sus voces. Pero las piernas ya no le daban para más, y de manera abrupta se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar; y fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y las piernas de Matt, quien se había quedado conversando con Kate hasta esa hora siguiendo el consejo de Kamatari de conocerse un poco mejor, chocaron con la espalda de su amigo; y al voltear Kamatari, pudo ver el rostro de este cubierto de lagrimas. Matt se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su amigo, cuando Kamatari sin previo aviso le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a llorar entonces aún más amargamente de lo que había estado llorando momentos antes. Con la ayuda de Kate, Matt trató de tranquilizar a su amigo y sacarle algo de lo que Había pasado; pero al notar Kate las inconfundibles marcas de mordidas en el cuello de Kamatari; Matt no tuvo que imaginar demasiado para saber que era lo que había sucedido; para completo horror de Kate, quien sin embargo no se alejó esa noche de su pareja y el amigo de este, a quien ahora también consideraba un amigo.

Con muestras de apoyo, mucha paciencia, y toda una larga noche; la pareja de amigos del joven oriental logró sacar la suficiente información como para enterarse de que era lo que había sucedido; mostrando así los dos un gran disgusto ante lo que habían averiguado.

"Grrrrr, esa Eve; ¡Esperen no más a que la vuelva a ver y le arranco todos los cabellos de un solo tirón!"- decía una muy enfadada Kate, quien ya no cabía en sí del disgusto.

"¡Y yo le romperé la cara a ese aprovechado apenas se atreva a acercarse a Kamatari de nuevo, si no es que lo veo antes!- prácticamente gritaba Matt mientras que mantenía los puños tan cerrados por la rabia que sus nudillos comenzaba a ponerse blancos.

Kamatari miró a sus amigos con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza por lo que estaba viendo; alegría por sentirse entre verdaderos amigos en ese momento, tristeza por el tipo de momento que los estaba haciendo pasar.

"Solo olvídenlo, ¿Quieren?; lo único que quiero ahora, es dormir.... un poco"

Tanto Matt como Kate miraron sorprendidos a Kamatari, pero terminaron por prometerle no tomar ninguna represalia al respecto, y luego de que Matt le preparara algo caliente a Kamatari, ya que tenían una pequeña cocinita para hervir agua; y Kate le ayudara a acostarse y le diera un pequeño beso en señal de amistad en la frente, Kamatari se quedó profundamente dormido; en parte porque llorar tanto lo había agotado, en parte porque ya estaba bastante agotado luego de haber salido de la habitación de Steven. Tras esto la pareja decidió quedarse velando toda la noche a su amigo, y así fue hasta que llegó la mañana siguiente.

Por su parte, en su habitación, Steven había pasado una terrible noche de insomnio, el la cual había pensado en todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que había estado sintiendo desde el momento que conoció a Kamatari hasta lo que ocurrió anoche; llegando a la más inesperada de las conclusiones.

*Oh, no!, no puede ser, acaso será posible que yo.... . Pero y si es así... ¡Entonces lo he perdido para siempre!...*- pensó aterrorizado Steven, al tiempo que escondía su rostro debajo de la almohada, pero en ese momento algo más fuerte que él volvió a resurgir y correr de manera estrepitosa por todas y cada una de sus venas al mismo tiempo que su sangre, y con una nueva decisión pintada en el rostro exclamó en voz alta y para si mismo.

"Pues en ese caso, lucharé hasta el final y las últimas consecuencias; no debo dejarme ganar."

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Notas de la autora

Errr.... bueno, primero que nada les contaré que este es el primer lemmon que escribo, así que onegai... no sean muy duras conmigo.

Bueno, ahora en cuanto a lo que esta pasando... Kamatari como es obvio no quiere volver a ver a Steven nunca, lo que es nunca; pero si alguno de ustedes ya descubrió que es lo que le pasa a Steven; como que no va a estar muy de acuerdo sobre este tipo de decisión por parte de 'su' hombre. Por otro lado descubriremos otra de las cosas que Kamatari solía hacer en el pasado, así como lo fue su afición por criar aves, aunque en este caso es algo un poco más personal.

En cuanto a la música de fondo que emplee para este capítulo, es una canción de la serie Rurouni Kenshin y se usa generalmente como fondo para escenas donde sale Soujiro en un especial de TV de la serie, es una canción suve y muy bonita, y aquí les va la letra:

****

Innocence

Tema del Especial de TV

Hora, abunai yo

Boku ni ima fureta nara kireru kara

Kimi wa mada

Boku yori mo tsuyoku nai

Wakaru yo ne

Aoi honoo ga ima

Koori no naka de

Shizuka ni moete iru yo

Ah! Hohoemi wo ukabeta

Shounen ga hitori

Tooku ni mieru

Kaze, itai ame,

sakebi-goe,

kireta ito,

fuyu no sora

Boku wa naze

Waratteru no?

Wakaranai

Nakushita yo

Aoi honoo ga ima

Koori no naka de

Shizuka ni moete iru yo

Ah! tatta hitotsu kiri no

Kotae wo boku wa

Shitte iru kara

Ki wo tsukete

Kimi wa yowai kara ne

Mou sugu boku ga

Keshite ageru yo kitto!

Ah! aoi honoo ga ima

Koori no naka de

Shizuka ni moeru

Interprete: Noriko Hidaka

Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver que es lo que sucede, así que hasta la próxima. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario escríbeme por favor a chibineko_7@hotmail.com, que estaré esperando con impaciencia.

Hasta la próxima

Un bechito felino para todos

chibineko =^.~=


	5. capitulo 5

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo V: Durante el atardecer de un largo fin de semana

Los rayos del sol de medio día llegaron al rostro de Kamatari despertándolo así de su pesado sueño; y casi al instante todas las imágenes de los sucesos sucedidos la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, haciendo que se acrecentara en su pecho el deseo de no haber vuelto a despertar nunca más luego de haberse dormido. Con lentitud se metió aún más dentro de sus sabanas, haciendo que estas lo cubrieran hasta por encima de la cabeza; mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el mundo se le acabara en ese momento, que hubiese un terremoto y su cama se hundiera hasta el centro de la tierra, y un montón de cosas similares a esas; pero luego de casi diez minutos de estar en ese plan, llego a la conclusión de que sin importar lo que hubiese pasado en su vida, al mundo no le importaría mucho y seguiría su curso, tal y como siempre sucedía para la vida y sucesos de cualquier criatura que pisara su suelo; así que con cuidado saco las sabanas de encima de su cabeza y miró alrededor, notando en ese momento la presencia de sus dos amigos, profundamente dormidos sobre unas sillas, justo al costado de su cama; se habían quedado cuidándolo toda la noche ...de su primera noche especial... por su culpa todo se les había arruinado... eso lo hizo sentirse aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía por todo lo que su despreciable situación había causado.

Con algo de pesadez, pues el cuerpo le dolía un poco; Kamatari trato de salir de su cama e incorporarse haciendo el menor ruido posible; pero se sentía increíblemente torpe esa mañana, y al primer paso fuera de la seguridad de su lecho, dio un muy mal paso y termino cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo; despertando así a sus amigos de manera instantánea, los cuales al notar lo que estaba sucediendo, procedieron a ayudar a Kamatari a volver a su cama con prontitud.

"No deberías levantarte el día de hoy, no te preocupes que nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo lo que hay que hacer... tu más bien descansa"- la preocupación en la voz de Matt era más que evidente; al igual que la preocupación que demostraba su mirada.

"Cierto, tu nada más pide lo que desees y nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo; no tienes nada de que preocuparte porque verás que somos los mejores para hacer cualquier cosa"- aún cuando la voz de Kate trataba de demostrar animosidad, en sus ojos también podía notarse la profunda preocupación que sentía por dentro.

"Gracias... creo que ...; lo siento, no se que decir.... solo gracias"- Kamatari miró a sus dos mejores amigos con lágrimas en los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se volvía a acostar... si de algo estaba seguro era que por lo menos no se sentía solo, y eso si era algo que agradecía con todo su corazón al cielo.

Kate se estiró debido a que recién sentía en su cuerpo la incomodidad de haber dormido en una silla durante toda la noche, lo mismo que Matt; pero ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer de todo desde un primer momento para hacer que su amigo no se sintiera solo.

"Katty, vuelvo en un momento; voy a recoger las cosas de Kamatari del parque... no me extrañes mucho"- dijo Matt, y con una suave sonrisa para su amada salió del cuarto, sin importarle lo desaliñado que se veía, para ir a recoger todo lo que Kamatari había dejado en su lugar privado la noche anterior.

Kate sonrió para si misma, y luego volvió su vista hacia su amigo; quien la miraba con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

"¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente para beber?"

Kamatari asintió con una sonrisa triste en el rostro...* Si tan solo yo hubiese podido encontrar una felicidad como la de ellos dos...*, pensó con tristeza mientras veía a la muchacha poner agua a calentar.

************************

"¡Debe de haber un camino!, ¡DEBO DE ENCONTRAR UNA MANERA!.... no puede ser que haya cometido una estupidez semejante....."- Steven Wildfire se paseaba de un lugar a otro de su habitación como lo había estado haciendo desde hacia horas; sin importarle siquiera el hecho de que estaba desnudo, con frío, y que no había probado ningún alimento desde el día anterior.

"No puede ser que lo que creo sea cierto. Pero si es cierto entonces que haré; no quiere volver a verme... pero tendrá que hacerlo... estamos en casi todas las mismas clases y a estas alturas es imposible hacer cambios de horario... ¡VAMOS!, no hay nadie que sea tan capaz de lograr algo que se propone como tú... piensa... piensa... tal vez estas confundiendo las cosas... pero si es así entonces debo de descubrirlo de alguna manera... ¡Diablos Steven!... eres... eres... bueno, tu ya sabes lo que eres... pero de alguna manera debo de volver a acercarme, tal vez no sea más que un capricho... pero tu sabes que jamás te has sentido así antes... ¡RAYOS!... solo se que necesito verlo de nuevo, aunque sea de lejos, ¿pero como?... "

En ese momento Steven para en seco y con una triste sonrisa recuerda el primer momento en que hablo con él... luego de un momento toma su ropa del suelo. Jamás había vestido antes con ropa que no estuviese perfectamente limpia y planchada; pero eso le importaba poco ahora... aquella sensación de vacío nuevamente había vuelto a su interior... verlo aún cuando fuera de lejos era su única prioridad... con ropa sucia y arrugada, el cuerpo sudoroso y maloliente por la caminata de varias horas alrededor de su habitación y por la actividad de la noche anterior, y con un peso increíblemente agobiante sobre su corazón; Steven salió con pasos lentos de su habitación, y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde su corazón lo impulsaba a ir sin importarle nada más.

**********************

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Kamatari volvió a dormirse, luego de que Matt hubiese regresado con todas sus cosas de vuelta a la habitación.... y desde entonces la pareja trato de cuidar lo mejor posible el sueño de su amigo... hablando solo en susurros para tratar de no despertarlo.

Con movimientos lentos Kamatari volvió a despertarse... pero se quedo despierto y tan quieto mirando hacia la pared que sus amigos no lo notaron, por lo que durante todo ese rato Kamatari se quedo pensando casi en silencio en muchas cosas... en su presente... en su pasado... y entonces recordó aquello que había dejado de hacer prácticamente un poco de tiempo antes de abandonar el Japón... pero él lo había llevado consigo prometiéndose seguir con aquello... siempre lo había ayudado a sentirse mejor luego de alguna tristeza; era como si pudiese sacar sus más profundas penas, incluso aquellas que no podía contarle a nadie... no tenía ni idea de por que durante esos meses no había seguido con aquello... pero era un buen momento para retomarlo.

Kamatari se levanto de su cama, sin decir ni una sola palabra y con movimientos lentos; y para sorpresa de Matt se dirigió hacia su pequeña cómoda y abrió aquel cajoncito que no lo había visto abrir desde el día que llegó y lo vio guardar cosas en él; y luego de un momento de buscar un poco, sacó algo parecido a un cuaderno, el cual estaba forrado con una tela muy bonita; esa tela que Kamatari le había enseñado que se llamaba seda, y que era de color melón y estaba adornado con dibujos parecidos a pequeños pajaritos. Junto con el cuaderno sacó algo parecido a una pluma y un frasquito de tinta muy, pero muy negra, y una extraña planchita de madera que tenía uno de los lados bastante oscuro; y luego cerró el cajón para luego mirar a sus dos amigos y dirigirles una sonrisa a ambos.

"Vuelvo en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?; hay algo que me gustaría hacer a solas si no les molesta."

Ambos jóvenes miraron a Kamatari con algo de preocupación; pero no eran quienes para decirle que no podía hacer lo que él quisiera... así que lo único que le pidieron fue que les dijera hacia donde se dirigía... y luego de que él les dijera que se iba un rato a estar con sus bebés al techo del edificio, ambos asintieron recordándole que para cualquier cosa que necesitara, ellos estarían allí para ayudarlo.

"Gracias"- fue lo que atino a decir de todo corazón Kamatari antes de salir de la habitación, para dirigirse hacia su otro lugar en el campus.

*******************

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Kamatari se acercó sigilosamente al tercer piso... un encuentro desagradable era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento; más luego de echar una buena mirada para cada uno de los lados del corredor, llegó a la cuenta de que 'el enemigo' no se encontraba a la vista. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia 'su' ventana y escaló con movimientos ágiles, mientras que sostenía el cuadernito de color melón con la boca, y cuidaba que el pomo de tinta, la planchita de madera, y la pluma que había puesto en sus bolsillos no cayesen debido a las piruetas que estaba ejecutando. Pasaron menos de dos minutos antes que Kamatari se encontrara en medio de todos sus pequeños, los cuales habían volado hasta posarse a su alrededor desde las ramas de los árboles más altos, que eran los lugares donde moraban libres; y entonces se sentó de alguna manera reconfortado al saber que estaba en un lugar que era especial solo para él, y donde nadie que no fuera bienvenido lo interrumpiría.

Con mucho cuidado deposito el pequeño cuadernito sobre sus piernas entrecruzadas y a un lado colocó el frasco de tinta ahora abierto, y luego tomo cuidadosamente la planchita y vertió un poco de la tinta negra sobre esta, la cual fue extendida (la tinta) con un pequeño y casi imperceptible rollito de madera que Kamatari había tenido escondido en una de sus mangas desde el momento en que abrió el cajón y lo metió allí. Una vez efectuada toda esta operación, la cual Kamatari trataba más en calidad de ritual; se dirigió sonriente hacia sus amiguitos y hablándoles en su lengua natal les dijo:

"¿Quieren saber que es lo que voy a hacer, ne?... pues voy a hacer algo que no he hecho hace mucho tiempo y que me he dado cuenta que no debí de dejar... a veces las personas cometemos muchos errores, pero hay algunos que por lo menos se pueden reparar..."- terminó de decir con un profundo dejo de tristeza en su voz... y entonces, dejando la pluma a un lado de la planchita con tinta, abrió el pequeño cuadernito a un poco más de la tercera parte de este, con la idea de buscar la página en la que se quedó para continuar con lo que tenía planeado... pero al voltear a la página siguiente todo su ser se quedó congelado, mientras que imperceptibles sollozos, acompañados de sutiles lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Kamatari. Frente a él encontró la página que había dedicado a su último día en Japón, y se quedo observando esto durante un largo tiempo.

Pues bien, supongo el lector ya habrá pensado que lo que sostiene Kamatari entre sus manos es un diario; pues está en lo correcto, no se equivoca; pero si cree que es un diario convencional está muy equivocado... fundamentalmente por la forma en que el protagonista narra en este sus recuerdos... osea que la forma convencional es escribir el o los acontecimientos con palabras... pero si el lector conoce a Kamatari ya debería saber que él puede ser cualquier cosa menos convencional... así que olvídese de esa idea pues le contaré algunas cositas del diario de nuestro amigo.

Comencemos por decir que él no narra los sucesos de su vida con palabras, o por lo menos no con ellas tan solo, ni tampoco de manera principal; lo hace con dibujos... si, así es; lo hace con escenas gráficas dibujadas de la mejor manera posible según su propio criterio; así que en cada página se pueden ver un montón de dibujitos, acompañados ocasionalmente de alguna frase o tan solo palabras sueltas que le recordaran el significado especial de ese momento más que con palabras, con el recuerdo de un sentimiento. Pero bien, otra cosa que al chico no le gusta son las cosas demasiado formales, siempre pensó que si iba a hacer algo propio de si mismo debía hacerlo con ese estilo que siempre lo ha caracterizado... según sus propios pensamientos... así que como todo 'artista', probó con diferentes tipos de dibujos para su diario... hasta que encontró aquél que le pareció el adecuado... y aunque él no sabía de que forma llamar a los dibujos que aún recordándole los momentos tanto felices como dolorosos, lo hacían reír muchas veces luego de volver a verlos; nosotros si les podemos dar nombre... los podemos llamar deformets. Así es, sin saberlo el chico utilizaba la técnica del deformet; o más bien dicho algo parecido a semi-deformets, para ilustrar los pasajes de su vida... era una manera de relajarse, olvidar tensiones, y tal vez tener recuerdos de alguna manera agradables en un futuro no necesariamente cercano... y aunque no por ello quiere decir que era el mejor dibujante del mundo (y en serio que no lo es =^.^=¡) ... no se puede negar que para la época tenía un cierto toque de originalidad... 

Bueno, luego de varios minutos de contemplar la página donde el final de una vida podía sentirse... se decidió a continuar iniciando la página donde el comienzo de otra se dio a conocer... y respirando hondo... y poniendo a prueba de la mejor manera, y en ese preciso instante, su imaginación; se decidió a dejar toda la vergüenza y el enfado, y se decidió a representar en pocas escenas, pero no por ello sin omitir nada... los poco más de tres meses y medio que llevaba viviendo aquella nueva vida, comenzando por el día en el cual desembarcó en el puerto de aquella tierra nueva y extraña para él.... hasta los sucesos acontecidos la noche anterior. Si había algo que había aprendido gracias a la vida singularmente dura que había llevado; era que los problemas, al igual que los peores temores y desengaños que la vida le ofrece a uno, debían de enfrentarse con la cara en alto... y no hay mejor comienzo que enfrentándose contra uno mismo en ese tipo de pruebas... así que con pluma en mano, el antiguo miembro de Juppon Gatana se reto a si mismo en un duelo que duraría varias horas.

*******************

Habían pasado ya varias horas y comenzaba a anochecer; y ante los últimos rayos de la puesta del sol, Kamatari daba el último trazo de las casi 6 caras de sucesos con los que había representado lo que había vivido desde su salida de Japón hasta ese mismo momento.

Luego de terminar se decidió a dar una mirada clínica a su trabajo, y al retroceder hasta el primer dibujo que hizo esa tarde esbozó una pequeña sonrisita... de verdad que le salían unos dibujos bastante tontos... pero por lo menos lo hacían sentir bien. Miró el dibujo con el que representó la vez que dejó las cosas en claro con Matt-san.... definitivamente había captado la expresión de miedo en su rostro cuando le dedicó aquella remembranza de lo que en algún momento hubiese podido llamar una mirada asesina... también vio el dibujo con el que represento el momento en que tendió tan solo el inicio de la red con la cual junto a Matt-san y Kate-san... de verdad que le gustaba mucho hacer esa clase de travesuras. Cuando dio aquel paseo y encontró el pequeño huevito de Hime... definitivamente un buen día. Cuando lo vio por primera vez a 'él'... no podía negar lo que sintió ese día.. cual fue su primer pensamiento... y por ello la palabra KAKKOII era lo único que estaba dedicado a aquel dibujo... ser deshonesto con uno mismo es lo más bajo que una persona se puede hacer... además ¿por qué negar lo que era obvio?. También estaban muchas más escenas de sucesos que había sentido como importantes... pero su vista paso todas esas escenas con rapidez y algo de burla de si mismo... hasta que llegó a la escena donde representó los sucesos de la noche anterior... aunque nadie que la viera sabría en realidad lo que representaba... era casi imposible saberlo o incluso adivinarlo debido al humor que le había impuesto. La mirada de Kamatari se poso en esta escena de manera casi inalterable, y hubiese permanecido así si no hubiese sentido una mano cálida descender en unos de sus hombros, seguido de una voz familiar que le decía que ya se había hecho muy tarde; y al voltear Kamatari pudo ver el rostro amable de un ya bañado y acicalado Matt que lo miraba con preocupación mientras le ofrecía una manta con la mano libre.

"Lo siento mucho Matt-san, creo que no me di cuenta de la hora que es; el tiempo pasa tan rápido a veces...."- terminó su frase Kamatari con la voz lejana, como si sus pensamientos hubiesen cruzado el mar y hubiesen vuelto a casa.

"Hmmm..."- fue lo que dio por toda respuesta el otro joven, mientras que ayudaba a Kamatari a alimentar a sus aves antes de bajar hasta el segundo piso, donde una cena caliente y varias horas de reparador sueño los esperaban.

"Kate ya se fue a su habitación."- dijo Matt mientras su amigo terminaba de acomodar sus cosas entre sus distintos bolsillos para poder bajar por hasta la ventana que les servía de entrada.

"Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando mucho por ella, igual que por ti. Ninguno de los dos ha dormido mucho que digamos... no quiero que se me enfermen... ¡Imagínate lo que haría yo solo con ustedes dos enfermos!"- terminó de decir el joven oriental con una gran sonrisa que obligo a su amigo a sonreír un poco; tras lo cual ambos bajaron, perdiéndose pocos minutos después sus pasos en la inmensidad de los pasillos del edificio de dormitorios.

*******************

La noche continuó inamovible en el techo del mismo, hasta que una sombra salió de entre las otras sombras y continuó lenta en su avance hasta llegar al mismo rincón de la cornisa por donde los dos jóvenes habían descendido poco antes; luego volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó al lugar al cual el alimento para aves había sido dispersado, y aunque aún quedaba un poco las aves no se encontraban debido a la presencia de aquel extraño, quien permaneció tan quieto y durante tanto tiempo que poco a poco estas fueron volviendo para continuar alimentándose. 

Unos tristes ojos se posaron de manera lenta sobre las aves, y con movimientos lentos y pausados una mano bajo para acariciar las plumas de la pequeña y hermosa Hime, quien comía granos a un costado de las otras, y que no pareció inmutarse demasiado por el contacto afectuoso que le brindó el extraño.

"Si tan solo fuera igual de fácil volver a acercarme a él como ahora me acerco a ti. Estar durante tanto tiempo tan cerca, .... y a la vez tan lejos debido a mi estupidez..."

Steven volteó su vista hacia el horizonte, y se llevó una mano al pecho debido a un repentino dolor en el lugar que se suponía estaba su corazón mientras que veía el sitio donde los últimos vestigios de lo que fuera el sol había desaparecido por entre las nubes oscuras que anunciaron que la noche por fin había llegado; estaba decidido, trataría de hablar con él, con Kamatari al día siguiente; no podía soportar más esa angustia, simplemente no podía y eso era todo.

Fin del quinto capítulo

****

Notas de la autora.

Lo sé, no me lo deben de decir... otro capítulo aburrido, pero que se le va a hacer; a veces a esta gatita le gusta lo melodramático... podría decirse que por lo menos por ahora es parte de la historia; así que tendrán que aguantarme aunque sea, como dije, por ahora... porque esto no es lo único de lo que se va a tratar la historia, pero por lo pronto un semi-decidido y muuuuuuy deprimido Steven va a tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos en el próximo capítulo; mientras que por su parte Kamatari sabe cada vez mejor que las personas que tiene cerca son sus verdaderos amigos. Kate por su parte va a recibir una revelación ... inesperada; y Matt tendrá serios problemas para evitar que lo expulsen por causar disturbios debido a agresiones contra sus compañeros... adivinan a quien quiere matar???????.

Bueno, por ahora eso es todo; críticas constructivas, comentarios, tomatazos y otros (excepto las cartas bomba por favor) enviarlas a chibineko_7@hotmail.com , que estaré en realidad muy agradecida de recibirlos.

chibineko =^.~=

****

Suceso extra en el mundo loco de la escritora... osea SORPRESA!!!!!!!!

chibineko: Konnichiwaaaaa minna.... aquí estamos para darles una sorpresita nada más y nada menos que nosotras.... "LAS ANGELES GATUNAS DE MEW!!!!!"

ciberneko(con una gran gota cerca de una orejita): Esto es ridículo **=^0^=¡**

kawaiineko(con su eterna expresión dulce): Ahhhhh!!!!, todo esto es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn linnnnnnnndoooooooo...........

A lo lejos se puede ver una mesita con un parlante que salta como loco por toda la mesa mientras se escucha claramente un montón de 'mews' salir desde allí.

chibineko: Bueeeeno, sucede que nosotras trabajamos para el liiindo, misterioso y muy seductor Mew-chan; y el nos encomendó una misión muuuuuy arriesgada e importante para beneficio de ustedes porque le pareció muy divertida la idea.... ¡NO ES LINDO! =© .© =. En fin, nuestro jefe nos dio la importante misión de ir a fotografiar un muy raro documento para ustedes,...

ciberneko: Desde cuando un diario es un raro documento

chibineko(mirando feo a ciber-chan continua): .......y les pondremos a continuación una parte de lo que obtuvimos así que espero que les agrade.

ciberneko: Mientras antes termine todo esto mejor, así que apúrate en ponerles eso y vámonos. 

chibineko: Pero de que hablas, no podemos irnos antes de tu ya sabes que.

ciberneko(con una gran muestra de preocupación ante lo que su hermana acaba decir): N-no querrás decir que ... nosotras...

chibineko: ¡Pero por supuesto que si... debemos hacerlo!... y lo haremos justo..........AHORA!!!!!, hora de efectuar nuestra pose especial como miembros del grupo de "LAS ANGELES GATUNAS DE MEEEEEWWWW!!!!!"

Y tras las efusivas palabras de la pequeña gatita blanquita, ella y sus dos hermanas se ponen en pose frente al escritorio con el parlante... cada una en una ridícula pose con una pelotita de lana entre las garritas...

kawaiineko: Esto es taaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn lindo.

En ese momento se escucha un ruido por detrás del trío; y al voltearlas tres ven a su rosado jefe revoloteando por todos lados mientras se escucha su peculiar y típica risita burlona; para por último sentarse en la silla giratoria que estaba detrás del escritorio y ponerse a dar vueltas mientras un constante y muy divertido "meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwww" se deja escuchar.

ciberneko: ¿Qué no se supone que no debería dejarse ver nunca ante nosotras?

chibineko: Ay, ya callate!!!.... es taaaaaaaaaaannnn liiiinnnndo.

kawaiineko: ¿Alguien quiere una galletita?

ciberneko: ............................ **=+0+=¡**

ciberneko(ya recuperada luego del ataque al hígado que sufrió- que difícil es ser la única persona cuerda en ese lugar- decidió hacer lo que faltaba por si misma): Bueno minna, ya que mis hermanas van a estar aquí embobadas durante quien sabe cuanto en sus asuntos... aquí les presento las imágenes que obtuvimos.

Una voz a la lejanía: Queda!

ciberneko: ¡¿?!

pironeko(que era la voz lejana y esta detrás de una cámara, decide explicar al ver la cara de confusión de su hermana) : Es que para ahorrarnos el que hagan esa pose todo el tiempo decidimos grabarla y ponerla de frente.

Conclusión: A ciberneko le dio tal ataque al hígado que al final tuvieron que llevarla de emergencia a su cestita junto con un superfrasco de medicina.

Notas extras:

chibineko es parte de una peculiar manada de gatitos, cada cual con un nombre que da paso a sus gustos o peculiaridades...

chibineko es, aún cuando es la mayor de la manada, la más pequeña de la misma... y eso teniendo en cuenta que toda la manada es de una raza de gatos enanos, de por si es la que mantiene la cestita familiar, cuida a sus hermanos, en especial al menor y único de la segunda camada minimiau; y es completamente blanquita y.... 

ciberneko es la segunda de la manada; es bastante seria y su mayor afición son las computadoras... y casi siempre lleva puestos un par de lentes negros de esos que son todos de una sola pieza de cristal negro, triangular, y que se ven bastante futuristas. Otra característica de ella es que es una gatita manchada, blanca con pequeñas manchas negras y grises... 

kawaiineko es una gatita bastante risueña; vive eternamente enamorada de su foto de Saitou Hajime ( otro personaje de Rurouni Kenshin) y siempre esta ofreciendo galletitas, dulces, o cualquier otro tipo de postres a las personas con quien se encuentra. Es muy buena cocinera y bastante consentidora para con los demás, según ella toooodo es lindo. Es algo peludita y de color cremita....

pironeko es uno de los gatitos machos de la manada, es paciente y mantiene a raya a los alborotadores de la manada; y siempre tiene la palabra precisa en el momento justo (uno de sus sueños es ser psiquiatra veterinario)... aunque a veces se mete en cada cosa gracias a chibi-chan... en eso si le sigue los pasos. Su característica principal es ser completamente pelirrojo, con algunos mechones de cabello que oscilan entre rubio y rojo fuerte, lo que da la sensación de que llamas de fuego bailan en su pelaje...


	6. capitulo 6

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo VI: Revelaciones

Lunes por la mañana y eran casi las 7:30 de la mañana; pronto sería hora de comenzar las clases. Nada interesante había pasado durante el fin de semana luego de los sucesos acontecidos el viernes, y Kamatari se había preparado mentalmente para la idea de que lo volvería a ver en clases... seriedad y frialdad, esas eran las claves del éxito de su objetivo.

"¿Seguro que no preferirías quedarte hoy en la habitación?"- preguntó Matt con preocupación a Kamatari por enésima vez durante la mañana.

"Ie!, los problemas se miran con la cara al frente... eso era lo que me decía mi abuelo cuando yo aún era un niño... siempre use esa norma durante mi vida, no la voy a cambiar ahora"- dijo Kamatari con una cálida sonrisa... aunque la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de miedo a pesar de toda la confianza acumulada durante el sábado y el domingo.

Un momento después ambos amigos salieron de la habitación para asistir a sus clases de ese día, y por suerte justo las dos primeras clases del día eran las 2 materias en las que Kamatari no se cruzaba con Steven Wildfire; para su mala suerte luego seguían las otras cuatro materias en las que si lo veía, y de manera seguida.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo de la facultad cuando de pronto les salió al encuentro la última persona que ambos deseaban ver ese día...

"Quisiera hablar contigo... en privado"- fue todo lo que dijo Steven Wildfired, mientras miraba a Kamatari de una manera... ¿Apasionada?, ¿dolorosa?, era algo no entendible para Kamatari en ese momento, todo lo que pudiese haber pasado por su cabeza ya no tenía importancia... ¿Por qué lo miraba así?.

Por su parte Matt no tenía los mismos pensamientos... y mirando a Steven de manera desafiante y mientras que se colocaba por delante de Kamatari protectoramente, dijo de manera nada amable: "Lárgate de aquí maldito bastardo, de lo contrario sabrás lo que es dolor de verdad..."

En ese momento Steven no captó lo que dijera Carter, que no estaba para nada dispuesto a dejar solo a Kamatari; así que trato de llevárselo a otro lugar a hablar a solas con él.

"Por favor"- dijo avanzando hacia este y de manera casi suplicante- "necesito hablar contigo".

Pero al primer movimiento de Steven por tocar a Kamatari, Matt lo alejó de una manera no muy pacífica que digamos... y fue en ese momento en el que Steven entendió el mensaje.

"Demonios!, quiero hablar con él, no contigo!...Mira, esto es entre nosotros dos, así que no te metas o te ira muy mal si es que entiendes lo que quiero decir."

Fue entonces que Kamatari volvió a la realidad y al encarar a Steven lo hizo de la peor manera posible, pero Steven estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con Matt; ambos estaban a punto de cambiar su duelo verbal a uno de manos y ya había algunos curiosos alrededor... eso no era nada bueno.

"Vámonos de aquí Matt-san; esto no vale la pena"- dijo Kamatari con voz preocupada al tiempo que trataba de jalarlo por un brazo para seguir su camino pues la clase estaba por empezar.

"¡Te digo que te alejes de él; ya bastante daño le hiciste como para que continúes, oíste!"

"¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que paso, tú no puedes saberlo!, ¡MALDITA SEA ALÉJATE DE MI CAMINO, VOY A HABLAR CON ÉL DE UNA MANERA U OTRA, ASI QUE NO TE INTERPONGAS!"

"¡¿YO?!;............. TU MALDITO HIJO DE...."

El inevitable inicio de una pelea surgió en ese preciso momento, y al mismo tiempo varios vítores de parte de los espectadores, aún cuando estos eran del todo ignorante de lo que pasaba, se dejaron oír por todos los pasillos de la facultad, atrayendo de esta manera a una mayor cantidad de espectadores.

Kamatari estaba como aturdido mientras miraba a aquellos dos hombres pelear por su culpa, y a todas aquellas personas animarlos como si una pelea fuera un juego y no lo que para él había representado tantas veces una delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte; era desesperante ver ese horrendo espectáculo ante sus propios ojos; y entonces fue que cayó la última gota que derramó el vaso cuando Steven de un certero golpe le rompió el labio a Matt y este último comenzó a perder abundante sangre por la herida.

"¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!!"- gritó Kamatari con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que se preparaba para separar a esos dos aún cuando para ello tuviera que dejarlos inconscientes a ambos; pero justo un momento antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra figura se metió entre ambos combatientes .

"¡Que demonios es todo esto!"- dijo con visible disgusto el decano de la facultad, mientras avanzaba entre la muchedumbre por el camino que se abría ante el a cada uno de sus pasos, solo para terminar encontrando a los dos jóvenes en el suelo y con visibles muestras de lo que había sucedido. En un primer momento el hombre mostró disgusto al ver a Wildfire en el conflicto, sabía que ese joven tarde o temprano se metería en un lío en el cual lo pescaría sin duda alguna; pero al ver al otro en conflicto su disgusto cambió a un claro asombro... ¿Carter?..., movió la cabeza en un gesto de desaliento y dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del cual había llegado solo dijo: "Ustedes dos, a mi oficina"; y ese fue el fin de la pelea, al tiempo que ambos jóvenes se miraban con claro desagrado, y cansados y a paso lento se dirigían hacia donde habían sido citado bajo la atormentada mirada de la causa de la pelea.

Justo en ese momento Kate llegó hasta el lugar de los hechos y vio a su pareja alejarse en un no muy buen estado, al igual que la persona a su costado a quien reconoció con bastante facilidad; luego de buscar entre la gente por fin encontró a Kamatari, y se dirigió hasta este, y al acercarse a él pudo distinguir las sendas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

"¿Kamatari?"- preguntó con preocupación Kate- "¿Qué pasó aquí?".

"Todo es mi culpa"- dijo este último de manera ausente, tras lo cual Kate se abrazó fuertemente a él.

"De seguro que todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás. Matt es uno de los mejores alumnos de la facultad; es por eso que le dieron una beca, recuerdas?. De seguro que todo va a estar bien".

Kamatari miró a Kate y le brindó una triste sonrisa en agradecimiento por sus palabras al tiempo que asentía y se dejaba guiar hasta el salón de clases por ella; poco tiempo después la primera hora de clases empezó, pero Matt no asistió a ella.

**********************

Tanto Matt como Steven se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio del decano en completo silencio, mientras este los miraba detenidamente y en igual silencio. Por último dio un pesado suspiro y se levanto.

"Wildfire, vamos al privado de al junto, vamos a hablar primero contigo."- y con un gesto llamó al jefe de profesores que se encontraba a espaldas de los muchachos en una esquina de la habitación, dejando así a Matt a solas en el lugar.

Mientras, en la otra habitación se entablaba la siguiente discusión:

"Wildfire, sabes bien que no puedo echarte del campus debido a las influencias de tu padre, estoy siendo claro contigo lo cual no quiere decir que te puedes aprovechar de las circunstancias, esto no se puede quedar así nada más; así que lo más que puedo pedirte es que trates de no volver a meterte en una pelea como esta de nuevo, si vas a causar disturbios que sea fuera de la institución... y también te aviso que vas a tener esto como una falta en tu historial."

"¿Eso es todo?"- preguntó Steven sin muchas ganas.

"Si"- dijo el decano con claro disgusto.

Steven dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, cuando los dos hombres a sus espaldas comenzaron a hablar acerca del otro inmiscuido en el asunto.

"¿Y que hay acerca de Carter?"- dijo el jefe de profesores.

"El siempre a sido un buen estudiante, creo que debemos darle otra oportunidad"

"Me opongo, según las reglas el debe de ser expulsado, fue una de las condiciones dadas teniendo en cuenta que esta becado... a la primera falta sería expulsado"

"Lo sé, pero...."

Steven se quedo inmóvil en su sitio *Si expulsan a Carter por mi causa Kamatari no querrá volver a saber nada más acerca de mi* pensó Steven con preocupación mientras daba nuevamente la vuelta y se dirigía a los dos hombres mayores que trataban el asunto.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora Wildfire?, creí haberte dicho que lo tuyo ya estaba solucionado."- dijo con fastidio el decano.

"Señor, hay algo importante que quisiera pedirle"

Ambos hombres miraron al joven rubio con curiosidad. Diez minutos después Steven salió de la habitación y Carter supo que era su turno...*Cometí una falta, este es el adiós de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, le he fallado a todos* eran los pensamientos del joven al tiempo que entraba a la otra habitación.

*********************

"¿Qué?- dijo Matt con sorpresa.

"Lo que oíste, tendrá, como castigo por su falta, el tener que limpiar todas los salones del segundo piso de la facultad durante toda una semana."

Matt no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, ¿acaso era un chiste o una broma de mal gusto?, se suponía que por la situación en la que lo encontraron debían de echarlo del lugar sin ninguna consideración, y sin embargo solo le estaban dando el castigo que le darían a un niño de primaria por hacer una travesura en clase.

"Bueno Carter, que está esperando, puede retirarse ahora, comienza desde mañana con su castigo"- dijo el buen hombre al tiempo que se iba dándole la espalda al joven al tiempo que emitía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

"No!, espere, ¿quién hizo esto?, ¿acaso fue él?"- dijo Matt tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Solo agradezca a su buena fortuna el que esto no haya pasado a mayores, pero no tendrá tanta suerte la próxima vez, así que asegúrese de que no haya una próxima."- dijo el jefe de profesores, también en cierta medida complacido, al tiempo que se retiraba a sus deberes, y dejando a Matt solo durante un momento.

Luego de un rato más, Matt se dispuso a partir para asistir a su siguiente clase, mientras que por su mente rondaba el desagradable hecho de que ahora , de alguna manera, le debía un favor a Steven Wildfire.

*********************

Eran ya las diez de la mañana y la segunda clase estaba por comenzar, mientras que sentado en su sitio, Kamatari miraba el sitio vacío de Matt a su costado.

*Todo esto es mi culpa*- pensó para si mismo Kamatari, al tiempo que hundía su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados.

"¿Desde cuando te duermes en clase?"- dijo una conocida voz a su costado en ese momento.

Kamatari alzó la vista con emoción al ver a Matt sentado en su sitio, y que le dirigía una mirada elocuente, al tiempo que Kate se abalanzaba contra él y lo abrazaba con emoción.

"Oye, tranquila que me vas a ahorcar"- dijo Matt feliz mientras respondía el abrazo de su chica.

"No voy a dejar que te separes de mi en todo el día, ¿Oíste?. Eres un novio malo, mira que dejar a tu chica con una preocupación tan grande"

"Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer"

Kamatari miraba feliz la escena, y quiso decir algo, pero en ese preciso momento el profesor encargado del curso entro al salón y la clase comenzó. Kamatari miró emocionado a su amigo una vez más antes de brindarle toda su atención a la clase que ahora se llevaba a cabo. Kami había escuchado sus suplicas.

*****************

Las 12:00m. hora de aplacar al estómago con un buen almuerzo antes de que comenzara la siguiente clase en media hora más.

"Pero Kamatari, no tienes por que dejarnos así..."- dijo Kate consternada- "Cuando yo dije a Matt que no lo dejaría separarse de mi en todo el día, no quise decir que tú no podías estar..."

"Ie!, tenías razón al decir que Matt-san era un novio malo; él debe pasar más tiempo contigo que con nadie más, y no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión. Es mi última palabra y eso es todo."- dijo Kamatari con un poco de picardía y un guiño travieso, tras lo cual se alejo sonriendo de la sonrojada pareja mientras que en su mente trataba de decidir en que lugar almorzaría, un lugar donde de paso no lo encontrara a él, ya tenía suficiente con saber que tenía que verlo en escasos treinta minutos.

"No me gusta la idea de dejar a Kamatari solo"- dijo Kate aún sonrojada- "El aprovechará la oportunidad, y no importa cuan bien diga que esta, nadie se recupera de algo como lo que le paso tan pronto"

"Eso yo lo sé, y eso tu lo sabes; y hasta es probable que Kamatari también lo sepa. ¿Pero quien lo hace cambiar de opinión cuando ya te dije lo testarudo que puede ser?. Ya te dije que he aprendido a conocerlo por lo menos un poco durante estos meses... seguiremos a su lado, pero esta claro que esta diciendo que necesita su espacio."

Kate asintió y abrazó a Matt. 

"Pero aún así creo que es demasiado pronto. Una vez mi mamá tuvo una amiga a la que le paso algo parecido, fue la ruina social para la señora, y a nadie le importó como se sentía, así que mi mamá me dijo que pasara lo que pasara no iba a dejarla sola; a pesar de que ella no quería que me enterara de lo que sucedía, fue difícil que no me diera cuenta; aún recuerdo como se desmoronó desde un principio, era un desastre y costo muchos años de esfuerzo y alza de moral para que se reintegrara por lo menos en algo a una vida común. Cuando supe la otra noche lo que le había sucedido a Kamatari por sus propios labios no podía creerlo, y me asuste mucho porque recordé el caso de la señora; ahora lo que no puedo creer es lo bien que esta llevando su calvario, debe estar destrozado por dentro y aún así sigue de pie... realmente debe haber pasado y superado sucesos terribles para tomar esto de esa manera, es la única forma en que me explico que siga como si nada. Para superar un caso tan traumático como este se necesita de tiempo y comprensión, la persona afectada debe de manifestar su dolor y no guardárselo porque podría afectarlo de manera profunda, quisiera poder hacerle entender que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera."- entonces Kate mira hacia Matt y se da cuenta de que este la mira de una manera sorprendida.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¿Segura de que no equivocaste la carrera?"

"¿¿??"

"Juraría que estaba al lado de una psicóloga y no de una futura abogada"

"¡¡¡¡¡MATT!!!!"- golpe- "Estoy hablando de algo serio"

"Lo sé, lo siento"- dijo Matt con una sonrisa- "Te quiero mucho"

Kate se sonrojó ante el comentario y luego de eso ambos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo tomados de la mano, al tiempo que comían unos emparedados que Kamatari había preparado durante la mañana para todos... bueno, la verdad era que desde el sábado en la tarde estaba que cocinaba y cocinaba... algo le decía a la pareja que con tan buena comida iban a engordar ¬_¬v.

Habían estado caminando felices sin pensar en nada especifico durante unos diez minutos, y se habían detenido cerca de una colina con un árbol no muy alto per que si daba muy buena sombra cuando dieron los últimos mordiscos a sus respectivos almuerzos.

"Hmmmm, ese sandwich estuvo delicioso... creo que me voy a acostumbrar muy bien a esta nueva faceta de chef de Kamatari"

"Ni lo digas!, si sigo así voy a pasar 'de ser una sirena a ser una ballena', como diría mi tía"- dijo Kate ya con algo de angustia ante la expectativa de que ya no le quedara el uniforme.

"Peeeeeeero, serías la ballena más bonita de todo el hemisferio norte"- dijo Matt en tono de burla, tras lo cual Kate lo miró molesta y amenazó con golpearlo con su maletín al tiempo que le gritaba de todo por haberle dicho que se iba a parecer a una ballena.

"¡OYE!, si tu empezaste!"

En ese preciso momento Kate paró de improviso y cambio su indignación falsa por una expresión de enfado puro, por no decir de furia reprimida.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!, ¡sal de mi vista ahora mismo!"- Kate parecía de verdad furiosa, como una leona a punto de tirarse sobre su presa.

Matt no entendió muy bien el porque de la furia de Kate hasta que volteo hacia donde la mirada de Kate estaba clavada y de pronto sintió su sangre calentarse dentro de sus venas de la misma manera que cuando se encontró esa mañana con Wildfire.

"Eve"- dijo Matt en un susurró.

Eve miró a la pareja con obvio desagrado.

"¿Me están diciendo acaso que no puedo pasar por un lugar de dominio público?"

"No mientras yo este en él"- dijo Kate con enfado, tenía ganas de desfigurar a esa mujer a golpes, pero le había prometido a Kamatari que ya no habrían más líos por causa de lo acontecido aquella noche, y eso era algo que pensaba cumplir, así que simplemente dio la media vuelta tomando de la mano a Matt para irse.

Eve sintió un gran enfado ante estas palabras, y aún más cuando vio a Kate tomar la mano de Matt para irse por otro lado.... Eso había sido suficiente; no, había sido más que suficiente, había sido el colmo.

*¿Por qué?* se preguntó Eve mentalmente casi en un susurro, y volvió a repetir la misma pregunta en su mente una y otra vez mientras los veía marcharse, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sin poder soportarlo más le grito la misma pregunta a Kate, haciendo que esta se quedara estática por un momento en su sitio para luego voltear sobre si misma en un giro de !80 grados para confrontar a Eve y decirle todas sus verdades... el preguntarle encima el porque de su actitud ya era demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que todo comenzó en un principio por la mentirota que ella misma le había dicho a Kamatari.

"¡¿Qué por que?!, ¡¿Qué por que?!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE POR QUE?!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡SI TU SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE LE HICISTE A KAMATARI!!!!!!!!!"

"¿Qué?, lo que yo le hice a ese idiota..... si se lo merecía... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL MUY IMBECIL SE MORÍA POR ESTAR CON STEVEN, Y DE SEGURO QUE SI STEVEN QUISIERA PODRÍA HACERLE LO MISMO DE NUEVO!!!!!!.... "

"¿Como te atr...?"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES PORQUE ESCOGISTE A ESE INSECTO BUENO PARA NADA EN VEZ DE A MI!!!!!!!!... ¡¡¡QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO!!!"- el rostro de Eve estaba rojo de furia, estaba completamente fuera de control y no se daba cuenta ni de lo que decía ni en el tono que estaba usando, simplemente estaba fuera de si.

Kate se quedo muda en su sitio sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, esperaba cualquier cosa menos algo como eso; y ni que decir de Matt quien estaba completamente paralizado en su sitio.

Pasaron algunos momentos mientras que los tres se quedaran en sus sitios sin mover un solo músculo; hasta que Eve miró a los dos con un gesto mezclado de el dolor y la ira más pura y dando media vuelta se marchó, no sin antes prometer con una mirada la venganza más cruel que su perversa mente pudiese maquinar. Un momento después sonó la campana que anunciaba que la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar

********************

Kamatari había demorado solo un par de minutos en decidir que iría de frente a su lagunita cuando se puso en camino con todos los pensamientos felices que pudiese recordar; a la vez que tenía la extraña sensación de que le observaban, de que todos lo miraban y lo acusaban porque sabían que era lo que había sucedido la otra noche. Kamatari sacudió fuertemente la cabeza... era lo más absurdo que su mente pudiese imaginar en ese momento, debía de controlarlo pues de lo contrario, ¿de que manera podría seguir adelante?. Respiro hondo una vez y decidió seguir con su camino, cuando él le salió al paso cortando su camino.

"Solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor.... solo una vez"

Kamatari miró a Steven con una mezcla de terror y dolor tan solo por un brevísimo momento, pero fue lo suficiente para que Steven lo notara.

"Por favor... solo quiero hablar"- el rostro de Steven reflejaba casi tanto dolor como el de Kamatari.

Kamatari lo miró a los ojos y sintió su mundo desaparecer, le dolía el pecho y el cuerpo le pesaba, había comenzado a sudar en frío; estaba entrando en shock. Ya antes se había preguntado en el pasado fin de semana si sería capaz de soportar verlo sin Matt-san o Kate-san a su lado, si podría seguir de largo como tantas veces se había repetido que debía de hacerlo para acabar con esa sensación de raíz... pero ahora que lo tenía en frente no podía ni siquiera reaccionar, estaba seguro de que caería en ese mismo momento inconsciente y que nadie podría ayudarlo entonces. Kamatari comenzó a ponerse pálido, y Steven lo notó.

"¿T- te sientes bien?"- preguntó de pronto Steven con preocupación al ver que el color abandonaba sus mejillas, al tiempo que lo sostenía por un brazo y lo ayudaba a recostarse contra el tronco del primer árbol que daba inicio al pequeño bosquecillo sonde se encontraba la laguna.

"No me toques"- dijo Kamatari casi en un inaudible susurro.

"¿Dijiste algo?, ¿Te sientes mal, necesitas algo?"- dijo Steven ahora visiblemente asustado.

"No me toques"- volvió a repetir Kamatari, aún en un susurro el cual no fue tampoco lo suficientemente fuerte para que Steven lo entendiera.

"Por favor, dime lo que te pasa... Te sientes mal... O por Dios!, que se sucede... no te preocupes... yo..."

Pero Kamatari no podía escuchar más a Steven aún cuando este seguía hablando... ¿Por qué se sentía tan inútil?... si lo último que quería era tenerlo cerca... ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando?. Kamatari trataba de develar todo esto cuando sintió la cercanía de Steven de una forma abrumadora, cuando él lo abrazó contra su pecho, y de pronto el olor de ese hombre trajo a su memoria todos y cada uno de los momentos, cada sensación, cada toque.... el dolor....

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"- grito de repente Kamatari empujando a Steven de manera violenta, dirigiendo con eso hacia ellos las miradas curiosas de la poca gente que solía caminar por allí.

Steven miró a Kamatari sin poder entenderlo... él no esperaba que las cosas sucediesen de esa manera.

"Por favor... tengo que hablar contigo"- volvió a decir Steven de manera suplicante, mientras que Kamatari por su parte lo miraba ahora con furia en los ojos, al igual que lagrimas, las cuales comenzaron a salir de manera irrefrenable.

"¿Hablar?, de que quieres hablar, no hay nada de que hablar... solo déjame tranquilo"- dijo Kamatari con furia contenida... quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible y esa era la única verdad.

"Espera"- Steven corrió hasta Kamatari al tiempo que lo trataba de detener por un brazo, pues este ya había comenzado a marcharse.

Al sentir el contacto de Steven contra su piel Kamatari lo rechazó como si se tratara del toque de un animal ponzoñoso, prácticamente saltó a un lado para evitar su toque.

"No me hagas esto"- suplicó Steven con un gesto de tortura en su rostro.

"¿Hacer qué?"- preguntó con sorna y dolor Kamatari- "¿Acaso no tomaste ya todo lo que querías de mi?, creo que ya no hay nada aquí que te interese"- terminó por decir Kamatari al tiempo que sentía que por todo su cuerpo corría una fuerza renovada, con la cual se sentía capaz de rechazar a aquel hombre, todos sus sentidos estaba completamente en guardia.- "No tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar. Te lo advierto, si te acercas a mi juró que te golpearé"

Steven pudo ver que en los ojos de Kamatari ardía de pronto una determinación única, era cierto que estaba desesperado por hablar con él; por tenerlo junto a él; pero sabía muy bien cuando debía de estar preparado para recibir un golpe, y ese parecía ser justo el momento en que debía aplicar ese conocimiento.

"Voy a hablar contigo, vamos a hablar ambos, te guste o no. Esto es demasiado importante para mi, no dejaré que me rechaces de nuevo. Creo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para ...."

Pero Steven no pudo continuar, Kamatari terminó por estallar de una vez y por todas...* ¿Qué él lo conocía?... Por Kami, ¡Si él no sabía nada sobre su persona!, ¡¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan fanfarrón?!*

"¿QUÉ TU SABES ALGO DE MI?... JA!, No tienes la más mínima idea de quien soy yo; no sabes quien fui, no sabes lo que viví, no sabes quien soy ahora..... tu no sabes nada"- terminó por decir Kamatari, y ahora podía oírse en su voz un tono acusador; y en sus ojos podía verse la burla que antaño el asesino de la hoz gigante alguna vez usase para sus víctimas, aún cuando sus ojos estuviese inundados de gruesas lágrimas... y por alguna razón, de pronto Steven encontró todo aquello desesperantemente cierto. 

Fue entonces que Steven se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas que estaban presenciando el asunto, cantidad que cada vez aumentaba más; y decidió que era hora de ir a hablar a un lugar más privado.

"Ven"- dijo con voz queda- "Vamos a hablar a otro lugar"

Pero al primer intento de Steven de acercarse al joven oriental, este lo rechazó violentamente; tendría que usar métodos menos civilizados para llevárselo a hablar a otro lugar. 

"Por favor, no me obligues a usar la fuerza contigo"

Kamatari tan solo miro de manera elocuentemente dolorosa a Steven por aquel, en su opinión personal, estúpido comentario. Lo dicho, no tenía ni idea de con quien se estaba metiendo.

Steven terminó acercándose a Kamatari por la fuerza, y logró tomarlo por una muñeca; de la cual según él iba a arrastrarlo si era necesario, por lo que instintivamente se puso en guardia (por si acaso, Steven es el campeón universitario de artes marciales interfacultad en esa universidad, después explico por que). Pero ni bien lo había sujetado de la muñeca cuando de pronto sintió una gran fuerza emanar de Kamatari; para luego ver la muñeca de Kamatari escurrirse de entre sus manos; y cuando volteó instintivamente para volver a sujetar a Kamatari lo único que vio fue al antes nombrado en plena pirueta en el aire, tras lo cual un par de segundos después sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire golpearlo de lleno en el pecho, y de pronto se vio a casi tres metros del punto donde había estado inicialmente. Con un gesto sorprendido llevó la mirada desde la mano que ahora tenía en el pecho hasta la figura de Kamatari que estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había tomado de la muñeca; y luego con desesperación lo vio tratar de irse de nuevo, solo que ahora no sabía como detenerlo.... excepto

"¡Espera, no te vayas!...¡Creo que te amo!"

Kamatari paro su andar pero no se volteó, solo dijo con un tono de incredulidad...

"¿Crees que me amas?..... ¿tú .... crees....?"

Entonces se volteo con furia, y miró de lleno a los ojos de Steven mientras los suyos seguían arrasados de lágrimas.

"¿Quién demonios te crees tu que eres?"

Esa pregunta tomo del todo desprevenido a Steven... y estaba a punto de tratar de contestar algo cuando Kamatari prosiguió.

"¿Crees que esas palabras pueden hacer que todo se solucione... que por que tu crees voy a ir corriendo a tus brazos a hacerte sentir bien; solo porque tu crees?"- Kamatari hablaba en voz baja y contenida, pero se podía notar por sus puños cerrados y su barbilla temblorosa que estaba a punto de estallar.

Steven analizó un rato lo que Kamatari dijo y de pronto supo que no creía...

"Yo... yo lo sé; estoy seguro... te amo"- dijo de pronto con un susurró y miró a Kamatari... por fin todo se había aclarado en su corazón, ahora estaba seguro, tenía que hacérselo saber.

Pero Kamatari no tenía la misma idea, y tras escuchar perfectamente lo susurrado por Steven termino por estallar entre lagrimas y gritos.

"¡Oh!, ¡Maravilloso, el señorito esta seguro!... ¡Pues le tengo una noticia señor todo omnipotente Steven Wildfire!... ¡A MI NO ME INTERESA, ENTIENDES!... ¡TU NO ME INTERESAS!, ¡CREES QUE ANTE UNA PALABRA TUYA EL MUNDO SE RINDE A TUS PIES, PUES NO!, ¡CREES QUE PORQUE ANTE EL TORNAR DE TUS DEDOS TIENES A MEDIO CAMPUS DEBAJO DE TUS SABANAS PUEDES TENERME A MI TAMBIÉN CUANTAS VECES QUIERAS!... ¡PUES NO!; ¡CREES QUE ES LA APARIENCIA LO QUE A MI ME INTERESA EN ALGUIEN, ¿O SU PODER, O SU DINERO?!, ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS!... ¡Las cosas que yo valoro en una persona son sus valores, sus ideales, el que sepan luchar con honor por lo que creen, y que pongan todo su ser, su vida y su alma en ello; quiero a alguien que me sea fiel, y que me de todo su corazón en cada palabra, pero esa persona ya no existe, no hay nadie así en este mundo.... ¡¿PERO TU QUE SABES DE ESO?!. ¡PUES NADA, TU NO SABES NADA!... ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN NIÑO MIMADO QUE SIEMPRE OBTUVO TODO LO QUE QUIZO, NO SABES LUCHAR POR NADA!, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A USAR LA PALABRA AMOR... COMO TE ATREVES A MANCILLAR EL SIGNIFICADO DE ALGO TAN PROFUNDO?!... ¡¿TU QUE CORRES TRAS LA PRIMERA FALDA O PANTALON QUE SE ATRAVIESA EN TU CAMINO?!. Y por último, ¿Crees que yo me fijaría en alguien como tu; que es lo suficientemente egoísta para dejar sin lugar a los demás, que no sabe aprovechar lo que los dioses le dieron en esta tierra, que se dedica a vagabundear hasta cuando quiera y a aprovecharse de los demás solo por que nació bajo el nombre que alguien más tuvo que levantar en alto; que no sabe aprovechar un buen libro; que no aprovecha su inteligencia en algo útil, que solo piensa en si mismo, en sus propios sentimientos sin importarle lo que los demás piensen pues eso no tiene nada que ver con sus necesidades?... pues si crees eso definitivamente no me conoces nada Steven Wildfire, porque esas son las características de quien definitivamente no me interesa. Si esas son tus cualidades y características, pues no me interesas."

Y tras decir la última palabra Kamatari sintió de pronto que un gran peso había sido removido desde lo más profundo de su alma; y cuando volvió a fijar su vista en Steven, un sentimiento de profunda pena lo invadió, y algo más también, algo que no pudo ni quiso averiguar que era; y después de esto, y dando media vuelta, se marcho entre un camino abierto ante cada paso que daba entre la ya enorme cantidad de personas que habían presenciado el 'espectáculo', y que ahora miraban a Steven aún sentado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin mirar a ningún lugar... nunca nadie le había hablado así; nunca nadie había hecho que unas palabras le dolieran tanto.

Y mientras todo esto sucedía en las mentes de ambos jóvenes; unos ojos sorprendidos miraban la escena... al tiempo que una extraña idea surgió en su mente mientras pensaba que nunca había visto a Wildfire en ese estado por nadie.

"No es moralmente correcto; pero si estoy en lo cierto, si la corazonada que me da su rostro es la correcta..."

En ese momento sonó la campana anunciando que el receso había terminado, y todos se dispersaron rumbo a sus respectivas aulas. El profesor Jhonson dejó de lado sus pensamientos al tiempo que quitaba su vista de encima de Wildfire... tenía una clase que dictar, ya pensaría en eso después.

Fin del sexto capítulo

****

Notas de la autora

Konnichiwa minna:

Aquí esta de nuevo esta escritora felina tras el final de otro capítulo... que se que me quedó un poquito largo; pero creo que valió la pena, o por lo menos eso espero.

Bueno, veamos.... Steven por fin logró aclarar sus sentimientos, previa paliza física de parte de Kamatari, y posterior paliza verbal y moral del mismo... que pasará ahora con él; que actitud tomará... pues eso ya corresponde a los siguientes capítulos. Por su parte Matt y Kate, que ya tenían bastantes problemas con lo de su amigo, ahora encima acaban de adoptar algunos problemillas propios, y nada pequeños... que es lo que sucederá con ellos, pues ya lo veremos. Y en cuanto al profesor que acaba de salir a escena... que será lo que está rondando por su intelectual mentecilla... pues también lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo. Así que sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas o tomatazos... por favor escríbanme a chibineko_7@hotmail.com, que estaré esperando ansiosa sus mails.

Un bechito felino para todos y hasta la próxima.

chibineko =^.~=

****

Sucesos extra del loco mundo de la autora, o..... la imagen del diario de Kamatari de este capítulo....

cyberneko: No, no y no....Que noooooo!

chibineko: Pero cyber-chan.....

cyberneko: IIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!..... no pienso volver a salir en esa ridícula pose nuevamente.

chibineko: Pero cyber.... estaba contando contigo.... vamos a tener que poner el video en lugar de nosotras, y yo quería que todo fuese al naturaaaaaalllllll.....=T.T=..... smiuf...

cyberneko: Que no, no y no... no me puedes obligar ni nada, no pienso hacerlo y punto fi....

Bueno, mientras ambas gatitas seguían discutiendo; dos espectadores veían el asunto con malos presentimientos.

pironeko: Esto pinta mal, no me gusta nada...

kawaiineko: Si, tienes razón, si siguen así mis galletitas en forma de panditas se van a enfriar mucho antes de que ellos puedan probarlas.

pironeko: =¬.¬=v

pironeko: Como sea, creo que será mejor que nosotros.... yo, me encargue de la situación.

pironeko se asegura colocando primero el video de presentación de "Las ángeles gatunas de Mew", tras lo cual da una última mirada a sus hermanas... definitivamente esas dos no pararían a tiempo, ni modo , se hace lo que se puede.

pironeko =-.-=v


	7. capitulo 7

**Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón**

**Autor: chibineko**

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

**Capítulo VII: Una esperanza tras la derrota**

Kamatari se sentó en su sitio luego de entrar al salón, dándose cuenta de que ni Matt-san, ni Kate-san había llegado aún, al igual que el profesor, por lo que aprovechó en sacar su sandwich y comer lo más rápido que pudiese antes de que todos llegaran, y con suerte terminar más de la mitad.  Eso de no comer hasta el receso de las 4:00 pm. no se le daba muy bien, y curiosamente de pronto sentía mucha hambre, teniendo en cuenta lo inapetente que se había mostrado en el último par de días.

Cuando Matt y Kate llegaron al salón encontraron a Kamatari con la boca totalmente llena, y observando al techo como viendo a invisibles pajarillos volando por allí; también notaron con sorpresa la actitud extrañamente relajada del mismo, y su rostro despreocupado que parecía ser sinónimo de que estuviese pensando en alguna cosa banal y sin sentido.  Realmente parecía muy feliz consigo mismo.

-"Hola Kamatari"- saludó Matt con algo de cautela, a lo que el joven oriental volteó con y los miró tanto a él como a Kate, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y de paso completamente hinchadas debido a lo llena que estaba su boca (parecía un hámster incluyendo el deformet) , lo cual podía notarse también muy bien por la gran cantidad de migajas de pan dispersadas por el rostro, el uniforme, y la carpeta del mismo.

Kamatari comenzó a masticar más rápido para tratar de terminar pronto, al tiempo que guardaba lo que quedó del almuerzo y limpiaba un poco su uniforme y la carpeta; pero como era de esperarse de alguien que come con tanta prisa, terminó atorándose de la manera más estrepitosa que se podía.

Tras la ayuda de parte de Matt para que recuperara el aliento (léase que le dio unos buenos golpes en la espalda), y de Kate quien le pasó algo de tomar, Kamatari por fin pudo dar una buena bocanada de aire y recuperarse a tiempo para cuando llegó el profesor y comenzó la clase.  

-"Gracias" - alcanzó a decir Kamatari con una sonrisa, antes de comenzar a tomar notas de la clase, y sus amigos lo observaron con una mezcla de curiosidad y de alivio al ver aquella sonrisa tan sincera.

Tanto Kate como Matt sintieron entonces una fría mirada sobre ellos, y al voltear ligeramente vieron a Eve mirándolos con odio, pero como por acuerdo mutuo ambos decidieron tratar de ignorarla.  Por otra parte, ambos también notaron la extraña ausencia de Wildfire, y no solo en esa clase, sino también en todas la clases que siguieron ese día; más no se atrevieron a preguntarle a su amigo si sabía algo al respecto, en realidad si por ello fuera, eso podría quedarse así de manera indefinida, un problema menos con el cual lidiar.  En cuanto a Kamatari, al parecer ni se dio por enterado del asunto; era más, estuvo durante todo el día con aquella actitud relajada.

**********

Steven llegó a su habitación de milagro; y hundió su rostro en la almohada al tiempo que se tiraba sobre su cama.  Se sentía terrible.  Giró sobre si mismo para terminar mirando al techo.  Aún tenía en sus oídos todas y cada una de las palabras que él le había dicho; palabras que para completa desesperación suya eran realmente ciertas.  ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes de lo que sentía?; ... pero que idioteces pensaba, si era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido.  ¿Por qué no se dio el tiempo de conocerlo mejor?, se preguntaba a si mismo una y otra vez con desesperación.

***¿Crees que yo me fijaría en alguien como tu?***

Esa pregunta resonaba en la cabeza del atormentado joven una y otra vez, junto con todo el remolino de frases que le habían seguido a esta; pero no podía recordarlas bien, o más bien dicho sí podía, pero el solo recordarlas le dolían tanto...  Las lágrimas asomaron por el rostro de Steven Wildfire, y mientras que este se hundía en la más profunda de las depresiones, el tiempo siguió corriendo, los segundos, los minutos, las horas....

Cuando Steven despertó era ya de noche, al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras lloraba... raro, eso no le había sucedido nunca, ni siquiera cuando era un niño.  Muy despacio se fue levantando de la cama, más cuando estuvo sentado en esta un terrible dolor de cabeza lo invadió; se detuvo durante un momento, y luego encogió las piernas, hundiendo el rostro en ellas.  Aún se sentía miserable.  Decidió que un poco de aire le haría bien, pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse de su cama, así que tardó un buen rato en hacerlo, pero una vez que se levantó salió a caminar por los pasillos del tercer piso, de manera lenta y sin percatarse muy bien del rumbo que estaba tomando.

Tras varios minutos de andar por aquellos interminables pasillos, Steven llegó a lo que sería la segunda mitad del piso, y de pronto se encontró con un piso bastante polvoriento, y ventanas tan sucias que ni siquiera podían observarse con claridad las estrellas que iluminaban aquella, para el joven, triste noche.  Steven entonces decidió entrar a una de aquellas habitaciones (las cuales no habían sido utilizadas desde que él llegara a estudiar a aquella institución), y se encontró con un cuarto solitario, triste, sin vida.  Fue en ese momento, y por primera vez desde que llegara, que Steven en verdad deseó que el lugar estuviese repleto de gente, no quería sentirse solo; necesitaba estar en un lugar con gente, con vida, con bulla por todos lados; quería que el lugar no fuese tan silencioso.

***¿Alguien como tu; que es lo suficientemente egoísta para dejar sin lugar a los demás?***

*Oh, por Dios!, cuanta razón tenía él al decir aquellas palabras.*; Steven miró hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de que era básicamente imposible que su intimidad hubiese sido alterada de modo alguno si por lo menos la mitad del piso estaba habitado.  ¡¡El tenía su habitación hasta el otro extremo del piso!!.  Steven se apoyó en una de las paredes y se dejó caer hasta el piso.  

-"No soy más que un maldito bastardo egoísta"- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja.

Volvió a mirar hacia la vacía habitación que tenía abierta delante suyo, suspiró y se levantó mientras cerraba aquella puerta y se daba media vuelta, caminando ahora hacia su propia habitación.

*No tengo ya la más mínima oportunidad con la única persona de la que me he enamorado*- se dijo de pronto a sí mismo.  Había tomado una decisión, después de lo que había pasado esa mañana era claro que Kamatari no querría volver a estar siquiera en la misma habitación con él; aunque debía admitir para sí mismo que por lo menos podría verlo en clase; lo más probable era que fuese lo más cercano que volviese a estar jamás de aquel dulce chico oriental que había robado el corazón.

Una vez que Steven llegó a su habitación se miró en el espejo que tenía frente a su cama.  Se veía tan terrible como pensó que estaría; y no podía hacer lo que pensaba presentándose en esas fachas.  Se lavó la cara y se peino un poco antes de salir, no podía hacer nada por las ojeras.  Suspiró para si mismo; por lo menos, por haberle dado aquella lección; por lo menos eso le debía.

**********

La mañana del día martes llegó (a diferencia del día lunes, el martes solo había clase por las mañanas para Kamatari, así que no era tan agotador como el día anterior, pero las clases comenzaban a las 8 de la mañana), y cuando Matt y Kamatari salieron de su habitación a toda velocidad para llegar lo suficientemente temprano para la clase de esa mañana se encontraron con un gran alboroto justo en frente de su puerta.  Una gran cantidad de chicos subiendo y bajando del tercer piso junto a cajas, maletas, mesitas de noche, y cosas por el estilo.

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados, no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.  Por último Matt detuvo a uno de los agitados viajeros para pedir que les explicaran que era lo que pasaba; y la respuesta que obtuvieron dejo perplejos a ambos, dando a cada uno algo diferente que pensar.

-"¡¡¿¿QUEEE??!!.... ¡¿Pero estas seguro de eso?!.  Todo medio piso abierto...."

-"Si, así es.  Desde hoy la mitad de las habitaciones del tercer piso de este edificio esta habilitado para los alumnos con estadía en la universidad, o por lo menos eso dice el cartel que apareció esta mañana.  Allí estaba una relación de nombres y números de cuarto asignados... en realidad nos reubicaron a los que ya estabamos de tres o cuatro en una habitación.  No me pregunten más por que no se que pasó para que Wildfire cediera la mitad de su piso, pero la verdad es que no me quejo."

(Nota de la autora: Bueno, antes de nada quiero aclarar que no hay un solo edificio de habitaciones para estudiantes, son 4 en total, uno para chicas y tres para chicos; y se distribuyen uno en cada extremo del campus obedeciendo a la distribución de los puntos cardinales, osea Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, además cada edificio tiene tres pisos, excepto el de chicas que consta de cuatro, y cada piso tiene a su vez 100 habitaciones habilitadas para un número de dos alumnos por habitación... errr, bueno, por algún lugar tenían que llover las explicaciones, ne?.)

-"No  claro..."- Matt estaba atónito, e inmediatamente pensó que de seguro era otra de las excentricidades de Steven, y que era mejor no pensar en ello, ya bastante mal había ocasionado, tal vez algo bueno de su parte para variar no estaba de más... pero era obvio que eso no sería suficiente para cambiar la mala opinión que Matt tenía de él... no valía la pena pensar en eso, Matt descartó todo residuo de pensamiento y apuró a Kamatari, debían llegar a clase.

Por su parte Kamatari no pensaba lo mismo que Matt, quien no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado el día anterior.  Kamatari recordaba demasiado bien todas y cada una de las palabras que le habían salido desde lo más profundo de su alma al decirle las verdades en su cara a ese sujeto.

*Si cree que con esto logrará que me arroje a sus brazos esta muy equivocado.  Esto solo demuestra lo egoísta que puede ser.  Apenas lo vea de seguro que me hará otra de sus proposiciones... pero ahora estoy mejor preparado que antes.*

Kamatari caminó detrás de Matt con dichos pensamientos recorriendo su cabeza, diciéndose una y otra vez que sin importar que, ya no pensaría en Steven Wildfire, aunque la verdad era que de tanto pensar en no pensar hacía exactamente lo contrario.

La primera clase de ese día pertenecía justamente a un curso en el cual Kamatari vería por allí a Steven... dos carpetas más atrás para ser exactos (Steven es más alto que Kamatari), y al llegar al salón, para gran sorpresa de ambos chicos, Steven ya había llegado (el rubio tiene la costumbre de llegar casi siempre tarde, o por lo menos con las justas para entrar... a tiempo, verlo antes de que suene el timbre es para que a alguien le de un infarto a lo menos... hablo del profesor claro está).

Kamatari respiró profundo y entró con todo el valor que pudo reunir, de pronto Steven le parecía demasiado grande... demasiado imponente; pero a medida que él y Matt se acercaron pudieron notar a un Steven depresivo y con cara de no haber pasado una buena noche; un Steven que con una mirada triste recorrió a Kamatari una sola vez y luego se concentró en lo primero que vio delante suyo, que fue el profesor Jhonson que entraba a clases y casi suelta los libros que tenía en las manos al ver a Wildfire sentado en su pupitre.  Como que Kamatari no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero decidió no pensar en eso.  Seguramente era una nueva estrategia de aquel joven, Matt-san le había dado varias advertencias al respecto; si ese era el juego de Wildfire, el también podía jugarlo.

Pronto el profesor comenzaría la clase, no sin mirar de manera significativa al joven Wildfire y al joven Kamatari.  Tenía algo que había venido pensando toda la noche anterior en relación a lo que había presenciado durante el descanso de medio día del lunes, claro que se había dicho a si mismo que solo ejecutaría aquello a lo que le había dado tantas vueltas si es que veía síntomas aunque sea un poco notorios de lo que él pensaba que había notado, y la actitud que notó en Wildfire apenas entró al salón de clase lo dejaba sin ninguna duda; claro que si alguien se enteraba toda su carrera estaría en peligro, pero no podía dejar que una mente tan brillante y despierta como la del joven Wildfire se desperdiciara de esa manera solo por no andar con las compañías adecuadas.  Si tan solo encontraba un oportunidad, eso era lo que había pensado tantas veces; y creía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, debía de actuar con cautela, pero no podía dejar que pasase demasiado tiempo y se enfriara todo, debía ser cuidadoso pero también rápido.  La clase dio inicio.

**********

Diez de la mañana, la clase del profesor Jhonson acababa de llegar a su fin, y por primera vez en su vida Steven había prestado realmente atención a lo que se había tratado en la clase, y para su sorpresa le resultó interesante, tal vez escuchar lo que los profesores decían no era una mala idea al fin y al cabo (eso y mirar a Kamatari de vez en cuando).  Sin muchas ganas de encontrarse con su grupo de amigos, Steven trató de irse lo más rápido que le permitieron su piernas.  Ya no tenía clases ese día y la verdad que quería recluirse en su cuarto y no ver a nadie más durante todo el día.  Pero pronto una mano que se poso en su hombro detuvo su apresurada marcha en busca de soledad.  Al voltear Steven vio a un joven que no conocía detrás suyo, pero antes de que Steven pudiese decir algo aquel desconocido joven tomo la palabra... una solo palabra en realidad.

-"Gracias"

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Solo eso, gracias.  Tu sabes, por lo de las habitaciones, de verdad que nos hacían falta, a mi y a muchos más.  Oye, de verdad que te lo digo de parte de todos.  Gracias."

Luego de estas palabras el muchacho dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando con una extraña sensación de complacencia para consigo mismo a Steven; pero al voltear este se encontró de pronto con la mirada de Kamatari viendo directamente a sus ojos.  Steven y Kamatari se quedaron durante un buen rato mirándose como hipnotizados, y de pronto por la mente de Kamatari paso el pensamiento de que era un buen momento para demostrarle que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que el hubiese hecho o pudiese hacer, no era tan fácil.  Pero entonces, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Kamatari se dio con la sorpresa de que la mirada de Steven cambio, haciéndose infinitamente triste, y luego lo vio dar media vuelta e irse en dirección a la salida, fue entonces cuando Kamatari comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente Steven Wildfire al parecer se había rendido, ya no lucharía más; había aceptado su derrota.  En ese momento y sin saber por que un muy ligero dolor apareció en el corazón de Kamatari, uno tan pequeñito que paso por completo desapercibido; tanto así que Kamatari simplemente se dio la media vuelta y le dio alcance a sus dos mejores amigos Matt y Kate; aunque de alguna manera su mente no quería aceptar la completa posibilidad de aquella súbita rendición.... no, solo por si acaso se mantendría alerta.

**********

Luego de efectuar un exitoso recorrido eludiendo a su grupo de amigos, Steven llegó a su habitación y se encerró en esta.  Nunca había pasado más de dos horas en su habitación a solas, y ahora ya llevaba el gran total de día y medio encerrado y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.  Como no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en su cuarto, y ya no estaba llorando como la noche anterior, Steven comenzó a pasearse inquieto por su propia habitación, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer a solas allí.  Dio un rápido recorrido por su cuarto, paso a la salita, a la cocina, de nuevo a la salita, y luego se quedo parado en medio de esta, no habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya se sentía como un león enjaulado y a punto de comenzar a trepar paredes.

Luego de haberse dado un super recorrido de reconocimiento por su propia habitación, Steven optó por terminar de sentarse en el suelo alfombrado de su salita, y con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos dio un vistazo general del lugar, hasta que su vista se posó de pronto en su propio librero; y otra de aquellas frases que tanto lo habían estado atormentado resonó nuevamente en su cabeza.

***Que no sabe aprovechar un buen libro* **

*Hmmmm, es cierto lo que dijo; nunca me he detenido siquiera a ver lo que tengo en el librero.... recuerdo que cuando el estaba aquí se interesó mucho en los libros que tenía, de seguro que le gusta mucho leer, ¿qué tipo de lectura le gustará?... me gustaría tanto poder averiguarlo algún día.....  Algún día; ahora eso suena demasiado lejano para mi....*

Sin pensarlo demasiado Steven tomó uno de los libros de leyes que estaba en un estante bajo, y comenzó a ojearlo un poco, pasando las páginas con desgano, cuando de pronto uno de los títulos que logró leer entre hoja y hoja le llamó la atención...

"Hey!, de esto se trato la clase de hoy del profesor Jhonson.... no sabía que tenía información sobre esas cosas.  Veamoooooosssss.... dijo algo de esto, si, lo dijo; esto también.... ¡esperen!, esto no lo dijo en clase.... oh, creo que esto es lo que le sigue al tema de hoy, porque de aquí ya no hay nada de la clase de hoy... bueno, la clase de hoy estuvo interesante, pero hubo momento que no entendía algunas cosas, y creo que eso me molestaba.... tal vez si leo ahora sobre esto entonces en la próxima clase ya no tendré dudas, si, es una buena idea; e incluso creo que puedo matar el tiempo así... si, por que no, y aclarar lo que no entendí hoy también, si, creo que eso haré..."

Y mientras que Steven seguía hablando solo su monólogo en medio de su salita, sin querer comenzó a estudiar por primera vez en su vida... y la verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando.  

**********

Teodorus (Teddy) Campell, Kurt Spencer y Jayson Smith se sentían aburridos.  Sin su 'jefe' (la verdad que no es exactamente el jefe, o por lo menos Steven no piensa así) con ellos, no tenían la más mínima idea de que hacer en su muuuuuuy extenso tiempo libre.

"No entiendo por que Steven esta en ese plan; no ha salido de su cuarto en dos días, y encima ni siquiera hizo algo interesante en clase... algo malo esta pasando y aunque no entiendo que rayos es no me gusta nada." - señaló Teddy con preocupación.

"Creo que tiene algo que ver con la que sucedió ayer por la mañana; ya saben, lo que ocurrió con el chico ese, con el extranjero... dicen que lo dejo mal parado ante muchas personas, tal vez esta algo avergonzado por eso y no quiere mostrarse en público... puede ser" - señalo Jayson con algo menos de preocupación que su amigo de 'travesuras'

"Pues en ese caso debemos mostrarle al extranjerito que nadie tiene derecho a dañar a alguien del grupo, mucho menos a nuestro jefe, yo opino que le demos una lección, de lo contrario ya nadie nos volverá a respetar como hasta ahora."- volvió a señalar Teddy con respecto al asunto.

"Por Dios, ya dejen de tomar las cosas tan en serio ustedes dos"- señalo un, por el contrario, despreocupado Kurt- "a Steven nunca le han afectado ese tipo de cosas, y no le van a afectar ahora... yo creo que el problema es otro.  Si no se han dado cuenta, nuestro buen Steven no ha tenido nada de 'acción' desde que conoció a el extranjero ese; creo que ese es el problema principal, y nosotros podemos hacer algo al respecto; ¿no les parece?.  Por otro lado, si después nos dice algo en relación al extranjero, pues bueno, ese ya será otro asunto."

"Siiii, tienes toda la razón viejo; algo de 'acción' es la mejor medicina para cualquier mal... y creo que conozco a 'la enfermera' que le puede dar toda la medicina que desee..."

"Kurt, eres un genio"

"Lo sé pequeño Teddy, eso es más que obvio"- dijo Kurt con altanería, tras lo cual los tres muchachos decidieron planearlo todo con mucho cuidado; bueno, por lo menos con todo el cuidado que podían tener esos tres al trazar un plan. 

**********

Era ya bastante tarde cuando Steven dejó el libro que había tomado; tanto se había concentrado en la lectura de este que no notó el correr de las horas hasta que estuvo tan oscuro que ya no podía distinguir las letras del libro que tenía en sus manos.  La verdad era que aquella tarde, de alguna manera, la había pasado muy bien.  Sin querer estaba descubriendo aspectos de su propia personalidad por completo desconocidos para él mismo.

Tras un relajante estirón, Steven guardó el libro en su sitio, y se paró de manera perezosa; tras lo cual caminó lánguidamente hasta su cama, sobre la cual cayó de manera pesada.  Aún tenía el cuarto a oscuras, pero el mismo hecho de haber permanecido sin luz todo el tiempo había hecho que sus ojos se acostumbraran desde un principio a aquella oscuridad.  Boca arriba, y con los brazos extendidos de manera relajada Steven comenzó a mirar el techo, sin observarlo en realidad.  Poco a poco su pensamiento se volcó hacia él.  Su figura; cada curva de su cuerpo; su manera de caminar; la manera en la que hablaba, con aquel gracioso acento que le impedía pronunciar la 'L' de manera correcta; su mirada; su forma de reír... el olor y el sabor de su cuerpo, y aquella sensación que experimentó junto a él hacia ya un par de noches, pero que aún llevaba grabada en cada uno de los poros de su piel.  Steven suspiró de manera pesada mientras que rodaba sobre si mismo, hasta quedar de costado y mirando hacia la ventana, contemplando las estrellas que recién comenzaban a brillar en lo que parecería una noche clara dentro de las ya frías noches de otoño.

-"Si tan solo pudiese tenerte esta noche entre mis brazos.... si tan solo pudiese retenerte a mi lado cada noche hasta el siguiente amanecer.... si tan solo.... creo que es la frase más estúpida que se ha inventado en la historia, por que solo se dice en aquellas situaciones en las que obtener lo que se quiere es básicamente imposible... ".

Era un razonamiento doloroso, pero real... o por lo menos eso era lo que Steven pensaba en ese momento... de haber estado animado durante todo lo que le quedo de la mañana, y durante toda la tarde pasó a un estado de depresión parecida a la de la noche anterior.  ¿Es que acaso sería ese el sentimiento que le acompañaría por el resto de su vida?... ¿Es que acaso terminaría pensando en él cada vez que su mente se liberara de deberes y quedara en blanco?... tal vez estaba destinado a eso, a tratar de mantenerse ocupado todo el tiempo que pudiese para no pensar, y sin embargo no poder hacer nada más una vez que el día terminase.  Steven suspiró.

La noche se hizo más fría, y Steven se quitó los zapatos para poder meterse dentro de las sábanas y frazadas, sin importarle el hecho de que aún se encontraba vestido con el uniforme; pero no se dio cuenta que incluso protegido por el calor de estas, aún así estaba temblando.  Su estómago de pronto hizo un ruido, y Steven, quien ya estaba medio dormido, recordó recién en ese momento que no había desayunado ese día.... ni almorzado, y menos aún cenado, en realidad no había probado bocado desde el desayuno del día anterior; simplemente se había mantenido lo más ocupado posible.  Por un momento contempló la idea de salir de la cama y prepararse aunque sea un pan con mermelada para comer... pronto el cansancio lo hizo descartar esa idea, ya comería un buen desayuno el día de mañana.

**********

Jueves por la mañana; ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el último incidente que Kamatari tuvo con Steven Wildfire, y este último aún no se le había siquiera insinuado a Kamatari por ningún motivo; era más, desde el martes que Kamatari no lo veía excepto al inicio de cada clase, a las que de manera inusual había estado llegando realmente temprano; pero siempre desaparecía apenas terminaban las clases.  Kamatari se sentó sobre su propio cama luego de terminar de acomodar sus cuadernos de ese día (el chico es ordenado, le gusta tener un cuaderno diferente para cada curso).  De pronto y sin poder evitarlo, mentalmente Kamatari recordó que cada día, Steven se veía más pálido, más ojeroso, y parecía estar adelgazando, como si ya no se alimentara muy bien.  Pronto un violenta sacudida de cabeza por parte de Kamatari hizo que su mente volviera a la realidad.... ¿¡Que rayos le importaba a él si ese sujeto adelgazaba hasta desaparecer por completo!?... Pues no le importaba nada, en lo absoluto... ¡y eso era todo!.  Muy molesto consigo mismo, Kamatari busco su abrigo, pues los días estaban cada vez más fríos; y sin despertar a Matt, quien dormía pacíficamente en la cama del otro lado de la habitación, el joven oriental salió muy despacito hacia su primera clase del día.  Los jueves eran los únicos días en los que Matt y Kamatari no coincidían en una clase, la cual era a las 8 de la mañana; y para colmo era justamente una de las clases en las que si se encontraba Steven Wildfire.  Era cierto que Matt-san le había dicho que no lo dejaría para nada en la misma clase a solas con ese sujeto; pero a Kamatari le daba pena despertar a su amigo, quien ya llevaba muchas noches de desvelo a causa de los exámenes.  Además, con la actitud de Wildfire de los últimos días, Kamatari no creía tener ningún problema en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegó al salón, recién en ese momento Kamatari se dio cuenta lo temprano que era aún.  7:45 según el enorme reloj que estaba en la torrecita del patio central; era imposible no verlo una vez que se salía de los edificios de habitaciones.  Bueno, eso quería decir que tenía tiempo para llegar a clase con toda la calma de mundo.  Kamatari empezó a caminar muy lento, respirando hondo y relajándose por completo.  Pronto Hime salió al encuentro de su amo, y se posó sobre uno de sus hombros; en realidad esa era la rutina de casi todas las mañanas, a menos que Kamatari se encontrara corriendo de manera apresurada por llegar a alguna clase.  Unas migajitas de pan semiduro dentro de un pañuelo, una caricias bajo el pico y en el pecho del pequeño animalito; la verdad era que no se necesitaba mucho más.  Luego de unos cuatro o cinco minutos, Hime voló en dirección a su árbol predilecto, a posarse de seguro en su rama favorita.  Kamatari sonrió para si mismo al tiempo que volteaba una esquina que estaba ya cerca de la entrada a su facultad.  De pronto una par de voces lo detuvieron, y una de aquellas voces era dolorosamente conocida.

-"Vamos, no me digas eso.  No te preocupes por nada, verás como yo te hago sentir mucho mejor"- dijo ronroneante una voz femenina.  El tono en el cual hablaba dejaba muy en claro el tema al cual se refería.

-"No me hagas repetirlo; he dicho que no.  Lo siento, pero en verdad que no estoy de humor para eso el día de hoy.  Discúlpame si te desilusiono por esto"- la voz masculina sonaba por el contrario como cansada. 

Kamatari se quedó en su sitio un momento, mientras que su cabeza le gritaba que no era sensato acercarse hacia el lugar de origen de aquellas voces.  Pero mientras que su mente decía una cosa; su cuerpo decía otra, su inconsciente lo guió hasta el lugar donde se escuchaban más fuerte aquellos dos, y no paró hasta que asomando la cabeza un poquito logró ver en primera fila toda la escena, asegurándose claro esta de no ser visto él mismo a su vez.

La chica en cuestión no era alguien conocido por Kamatari, ni siquiera era de la facultad de leyes, o por lo menos Kamatari no recordaba haberla visto nunca por allí.  No podía negarse que era una chica bastante bonita.  Era alta y delgada, de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes, tez clara, nariz perfecta y un par de graciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas; las cuales terminaban de adornarse con unas ligeras pequitas sobre estos.  Ella estaba prácticamente encima de Steven; un una pequeña sonrisa lasciva en sus labios, y los brazos alrededor del cuello del antes mencionado.

-"¿Entonces?, mira que no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio.  Solo algo de diversión para los dos".

Steven miró a Chelsie (así se llama la pelirroja), y suspiró pesadamente.  Obviamente tenía la intención de volver a decir que no; más al abrir los labios para cumplir con dicho fin, no salió ni una palabra de estos, pues los pequeños y rojos labios de la hermosa Chelsie aterrizaron de lleno sobre los primeros, acallándolos de manera inmediata.

Kamatari miró, con el corazón acelerado, el superbeso que Chelsie le dio a Steven; tras lo cual la joven se separó de este con una sonrisa juguetona, lista para cumplir con 'aquello' a lo que se había ofrecido de buena gana a los amigos de Steven.  Pero para total sorpresa de esta y de Kamatari mismo, Steven, luego de partir el beso, solo se limitó a mirar de la misma manera cansada a la joven, al tiempo que decía con voz pesada.

-"¿Y bien?, ¿Ya terminaste de divertirte?."- ante el gesto de desconcierto inicial de la joven, y su posterior mohín de disgusto, Steven continuó - "Dime Chelsie, ¿acaso tus amigas no te han hablado aunque sea un poco de mí?- por la mirada que le plantó la joven, Steven supo que la respuesta era si- "Bien, entonces sabrás que cuando digo que no, significa que no.  Lo siento, pero en realidad no me atrae la idea de estar contigo.  No me mal interpretes, no se trata de ti; eres en realidad muy bella y sensual; pero el problema aquí soy yo.  Creo que tal vez, nunca más vuelva a ser el mismo después de todo, creo que ya me es imposible."- esto último Steven lo dijo como si estuviese con su mente en otro lugar, uno muy lejano por cierto.

Ante las palabras de Steven, tanto Chelsie como Kamatari se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, más la joven intentó una vez más a pesar de todo.

-"Pero... Steven..."

-"Gracias de todos modos.  Estoy seguro que debe haber por allí un chico que te conviene más que yo de cualquier forma"- sin siquiera dejarla terminar de hablar, Steven se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la facultad de leyes, que fue donde la joven lo había interceptado.

Por su parte Kamatari, quien aún no salía de su asombro; siguió desde una distancia prudencial a Steven de manera casi mecánica, mientras que en su mente trataba de analizar el extraño comportamiento de un casanova como Steven, al tiempo que se preguntaba a si mismo por que rayos de pronto se interesaba tanto en el tema de pronto.

Pronto llegaron a la facultad de leyes; y como aún con el retraso, era bastante temprano, no habían más de tres o cuatro almas aparte de ellos dirigiéndose al igual que ellos dos a sus respectivos salones.

Una vez en el salón, Steven se dirigió a paso lento a su pupitre.  Estaba agotado, realmente cansado; pero descansar era lo último que quería en ese momento, pensar en el era lo último que quería en ese momento.  Una vez frente a su sitio, Steven decidió esperar al inicio de la clase estudiando, esa sería la mejor manera de no pensar en él, teniendo la mente ocupada al cien por ciento.  Muy lentamente dejó encima el libro que había llevado consigo, así como su pluma y todos los papeles en blanco que había logrado reunir; miró estos últimos y pensó que lo mejor sería comprarse un cuaderno de notas,.... al igual que él.  Sonrió con tristeza para si mismo, y procedió a sentarse, pero sus piernas de pronto no le respondieron y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por que se sostuvo a tiempo con el mismo pupitre.  Era cierto, no había comido desde el día anterior, y solo el desayuno; pero la verdad que no tenía hambre; y no había estado durmiendo más de dos o tres horas por noche desde hacía tres noches, pero era demasiado doloroso tener la mente en blanco, prefería seguir leyendo y estudiando, aún cuando para eso terminara con dolor de cabeza y los ojos enrojecidos por la débil luz de las lamparillas de aceite con las cuales se procuraba luz durante la mayor parte de la noche.  Con dificultad se sentó en su sitio, y luego hundió su rostro entre el hueco de sus propios brazos.  Se sentía tan cansado.

Un ruido repentino lo hizo alzar la mirada, solo para encontrárselo a él sentado dos carpetas delante suyo.  Aquel dolor que lo había estado acompañando se intensificó ligeramente, mas a pesar de ello, Steven sonrió un momento para si mismo.  Estar con él a solas en una misma habitación, aún cuando fuera en el salón de clase, aún cuando él ni siquiera le hablase, ya de por si era como un pequeño sueño hecho realidad; un sueño que se daría el lujo de saborear aunque sea solo por un par de segundos.  Aún con aquella sonrisa interna, y con las fuerzas ligeramente renovadas, Steven abrió el libro del cual había estado estudiando en los últimos días.

Por su parte Kamatari no podía quitarse el sentimiento de angustia que se apoderó de su ser al momento de verlo casi caer al suelo.  Trataba de leer lo que había escrito la última clase, pero no podía; ¿por qué se vería él tan débil?, no podía entenderlo... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Y QUE RAYOS LE INTERESABA A ÉL LOS ASUNTOS DE ESE SUJETO!!!???.  ¿Acaso no se había repetido una y mil veces que no le interesaban en lo absoluto?... entonces, ¿por qué esa angustia en su pecho?..... ¿Por qué?.  Kamatari tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado a la llegada del profesor, o por lo menos eso intentó... pero... simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

**********

Jueves por la noche. Algunos ya están durmiendo pacíficamente en sus camitas, otros se matan estudiando para el examen del día siguiente; algunos profesores corrigen exámenes tomados ese día, o tal vez un día antes, otros preparan por el contrario las preguntas de las pruebas que tomaran al día siguiente, o bien la próxima clase.  

Unas manos se mueven nerviosas, definitivamente tomar una decisión así no es nada fácil; pero un buen profesor debe de hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para lograr sacar lo mejor del intelecto de sus estudiantes.  ¿Aunque no lo haga por los mejores medios?.... ¿aunque no sean los más morales? ... ese era en realidad el problema.  El profesor Jhonson suspiro... ¡al diablo!, de alguna manera u otra lo había decidido ya de antemano, solo que ahora tendría que buscar una buena excusa par poner en marcha su plan.  Buscó un rato entre sus papeles, la ficha de registro de notas de sus _queridos estudiantes; una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, con las notas de la mayoría una excusa era de lo último que se debía de preocupar._

-"Bueno, bueno; estoy seguro de que el martes mis queridos alumnitos morirán de felicidad cuando les de las buenas nuevas".

Y tras decirse estas palabras a si mismo, tomo un par de hojas de papel y comenzó a recortarlas en pedazos iguales, al tiempo que formaba grupos de nombres en otro papel; debía de ser bastante cuidadoso si es que quería que su _plan_ le saliera bien... y que nadie lo descubriera.  Bueno, de todas maneras todo eso no llevaría más de un par de horas.

********

Sábado, 2 de la tarde.  Kamatari salía de su última clase de la semana; por fin tendría suficiente tiempo para dormir a sus anchas durante todo lo que quedaba del fin de semana.  Tenía planeado ir a la calle donde estaban sus tiendas favoritas por la tarde, incluyendo su panadería - pastelería favorita, tenía pensado comprarse sus bollitos favoritos.  Pero antes tendría que sacar dinero de su habitación. Silbando se fue hasta el edificio de estudiantes donde estaba su cuarto.

Steven había salido de su última clase de manera apresurada, como lo había hecho durante toda la semana.  Estaba cansado, muy cansado.  No había comido nada desde el desayuno del jueves, y la verdad que su organismo le estaba reclamando por la falta de cuidado que le estaba aplicando, no dormía, no comía; y eso era algo que nunca antes había hecho consigo mismo.  Con pasos rápidos y bastante cansados consiguió llegar hasta las escaleras que llevaban hasta el segundo piso; pero las fuerzas le fallaron de manera miserable en los últimos escalones, obligándolo a quedarse en el último de los escalones por un buen rato, mientras trataba de recobrar fuerzas, o más bien dicho de mantenerse consciente, porque sentía que se estaba desvaneciendo.  Se pronto el piso comenzó a moverse bajo sus pies, y todo se empezó a oscurecer.

Kamatari subía alegremente por las escaleras cuando de pronto algo cayó sobre él de manera pesado.  De no ser al gran sentido de estabilidad que tenía se hubiese caído escaleras debajo de manera aparatosa con todo y el bulto.  

Kamatari abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró entonces sosteniendo a la última persona en la cual había pensado ese día.  Kamatari casi muere de la impresión cuando se dio cuenta de quien había caído (literalmente hablando) encima suyo, para luego mandarlo bien lejos con todos los merecidos insultos del caso; pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se dio cuenta que de manera extraña, Wildfire estaba con los ojos cerrados, y una observación más detallada le dejo ver que el individuo al cual estaba reteniendo en sus brazos estaba inconsciente; y no solo eso, sino que además estaba tiritando, y estaba con el rostro cubierto de sudor.  Kamatari, de manera cuidadosa, colocó el torso de su mano sobre la frente de Steven, solo para confirmar sus sospechas, que el rojo de sus mejillas significaba que tenía fiebre, no solo eso; Steven Wildfire estaba literalmente hablando volando en fiebre.  Ahora Kamatari estaba realmente asustado.

En un primer momento no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, pero lo que si sabía era que no podía dejar a alguien en medio de las escaleras, aunque ese alguien fuera Steven Wildfire.  En un primer momento pasó por la cabeza de Kamatari esperar que alguien pasara por allí, pero luego de cinco desesperantes minutos de espera sin que nadie pasara por allí, recordó que como la semana pasada se habían celebrado las festividades, ahora todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado, y el edificio debía de estar prácticamente vacío, pues todo el mundo o bien estaba recuperando clase, o bien estaba metido en alguna biblioteca o salón vacío suplicando por que le entrase toda la información para el exámen siguiente; las posibilidades de que alguien pasara en ese momento, o en algún momento dentro de las próximas 2 horas era casi nulo.  Y él seguía en la misma posición en medio de las dos escaleras con ese sujeto en brazos.  Kamatari suspiró; no tenía muchas posibilidades en realidad, vaya suerte la suya.  En fin, pareciera que tendría que llevarlo él mismo hasta algún lugar donde pudiese dejarlo a salvo.  Kamatari comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades nuevamente.  Pensó en llevarlo a una enfermería... pero para ello debería de cruzar todo el campus llevándolo en brazos, solo para que la enfermera le dijera al final que debía de quedarse allí por ser él quien lo llevó...ya había escuchado varias veces que eso era lo que ocurría siempre.  Solo le quedaba una única y miserable opción.... tendría que llevarlo ÉL MISMO a su habitación (la de Wildfire obviamente).  

Kamatari, resignado, levantó en vilo a Steven, quien aún estaba inconsciente, y se dispuso a llevarlo hasta su habitación, con bastante fastidio por cierto.  No era que le pesase ni nada de eso, porque él tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantar una catapulta de madera de las grandes sin ninguna dificultad... pero ahora estaba cargándolo a él... y no era nada, nada agradable.  No le tardó más de dos minutos en llegar al frente de aquella puerta, y fue entonces que un sin fin de emociones entremezcladas se desarrollaron en su interior.  No pensó volver a estar frente a aquella puerta nunca más en toda su vida, mucho menos volver a entrar a aquella habitación, y sin embargo era exactamente lo que iba a hacer en ese preciso momento; pero definitivamente no por propia voluntad... simplemente que no podía dejarlo abandonado y quedar en paz con su conciencia, aún cuando fuera un perro... con el perdón de los perros.  Aspiró de manera profunda y se decidió a entrar, pero entonces recordó un pequeño detalle... no tenía las llaves de aquélla habitación... y no creía que la hubiese dejado sin seguro.  Por si acaso se decidió a ver si no se equivocaba... no, la puerta estaba con llave, y eso solo significaba una cosa. 

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Kamatari comenzó a tantear por sobre el saco, los bolsillos de Steven, mientras suplicaba a todos los dioses que estuviesen allí y no tuviese que buscar en los bolsillos del pantalón. ¿Que había hecho él para merecer semejante castigo?.  Pues bien, para suerte suya las llaves estaban en uno de los bolsillos del saco de Steven, tras lo cual con rapidez Kamatari abrio la puerta del cuarto, y entró lo más rápido que pudo.  Cuanto más rápido fuese en aquella empresa, más rapido finalizaría todo aquel martirio.

Con gran celeridad, Kamatari colocó a Steven en el sofá, y se dispuso a irse, pero su consciencia le reclamaba que no podía dejarlo así.  Además del hecho de que había algo que le estrujaba el corazón por ver en el mal estado en el que Steven se encontraba... claro que no era algo demasiado fácil de aceptar aquello último.  Prácticamente derrotado por si mismo, Kamatari pensó en que necesitaba algo para cubrirlo; y para su suerte, justo cuando pensaba en que tendría que entrar a aquella habitación, se dio cuenta de que había una manta justo en uno de los brazos del sofá, por lo que lo abrigo lo mejor que pudo pensando en salir rápido de allí.  Pero aún no podía... volvió a mirarlo, y pudo distinguir lo mucho que había perdido peso, y en ese preciso momento un ruido de protesta salió del estómago de Steven, lo cual hizo que Kamatari frunciera el ceño.

*¿Que no podía por lo menos comer antes de desmayarse?*- penso con desgano, mientras que se dirigía a la pequeña cocinita; aquello iba a durar más de lo que esperaba.

**********

Cerca de un cuarto de hora después, Kamatari tenía preparada toda una jarra de té, y había sacado unos bizcochitos que había encontrado de milagro en la alacena.  Era como si no hubiese comprado comida durante días.  Kamatari puso todo en una bandeja y se dirigió hacia donde Steven dormía, ahora de una manera más tranquila.  Dejó todo en la mesita y se acercó a probar por última vez antes de irse.  Kamatari respiró profundo y colocó con cuidado su mano en la frente de Steven; aún tenía fiebre pero esta había bajado un poco.  De repente sintió un alivio inesperado, y se dispuso a marcharse de una vez y por todas; y mientras se disponía a marcharse, dijo en voz baja y de manera casual

"¡Mou!"- se quejó con fastidio- "Para la próxima vez cuidate un poco más, a ver si dejas de causar tantos problemas."

Cuando de pronto una cálida mano lo sujeto por la muñeca, y cuando volvió el rostro pudo ver a Steven mirándolo directamente a los ojos, de una manera extraña y cansada.  De pronto se volvió a sentir como atrapado por aquel hombre.  Entonces Steven sonrió lentamente, y aflojó un poco la mano con la que retenía a Kamatari.

"Mi hermoso ángel... en realidad volviste a mi"- y mientras decía esto acercó lentamente la mano de Kamatari hasta sus labios, y la beso con mucho cuidado y ternura.

Kamatari estaba completamente paralizado, no sabía bien que hacer; quería huir de allí, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de como hacerlo. 

Por su parte Steven no parecía darse cuenta de la incomodidad que sentía el joven que estaba frente a él, la verdad era que estaba demasiado ocupado en explorar su mano.  Entonces, luego de un interminable minuto de minuciosa y demasiado lenta inspección, Steven dejó la mano de Kamatari, pero casi de inmediato su mano se concentró en explorar los rasgos faciales del mismo, pasando sus dedos lentamente por el rostro, ahora bastante rojo, de Kamatari; por su nariz, por sus párpados... por sus labios.

"Eres tan hermoso"- volvió a repetir de manera lenta Steven, mientras enmarcaba de manera anhelante la forma de la boca del atemorizado muchacho.  Y fue este temblor ya casi imposible de ignorar, el que hizo que Steven parara su exploración.

"¿Por que tiemblas?. ¿Acaso crees que te voy a hacer daño?"- preguntó más para si mismo que para Kamatari, y casi de inmediato una atormentada expresión apareció en su rostro, mientras que con insistencia repetía una y otra vez- "¡¡NO!!, ¡No te voy a hacer daño!, yo mismo me lo juré, nunca más te voy a volver a hacer daño... yo te amo."- Y como tratando de probar sus palabras en ese mismo momento, Steven se medio inclinó en dirección a Kamatari, mientras que enmarcaba con toda la palma de su mano el rostro de su 'ángel', con obvias intenciones de darle un beso.

Kamatari se sintió perdido, más que nada porque de pronto sentía que su propio cuerpo no le respondía en lo absoluto, y solo atinó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, en espera de lo que era prácticamente un hecho.  Pero por más que espero y esperó, aquel roce nunca llegó, y entonces se arriesgó a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrar a Steven nuevamente echado sobre el sofá, demasiado cansado al parecer, y mirándolo de una manera que Kamatari no se atrevía a interpretar.

"Eres tan hermoso... y frágil... no quiero... hacerte daño... no quiero que me temas... aunque sea en ... mis sueños..."- y tras estas palabras Steven cerró los ojos, volviendo a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Kamatari no se creía lo que le había ocurrido, y en cuanto recuperó por lo menos un poco de control sobre su propio cuerpo salió de aquella habitación lo más rápido que pudo.  Con apuro se dirigió hasta su propia habitación en el segundo piso, y no fue hasta que entró en esta y cerró la puerta tras de sí que se atrevió a respirar de nuevo.  Recostándose contra la puerta, trató de decirse a si mismo que nada había pasado, que todo estaba muy bien; pero entonces sus piernas volvieron a fallarle de manera miserable, haciendo que cayera poco a poco al suelo, pues la puerta detenía poco a poco su caída.  Estuvo así un tiempo, pero no tuvo la más mínima idea de cuanto, con la mente en blanco navegando por algún lugar.  Hasta que de pronto se paró como un autómata, recogió algo de dinero de su cajita personal, y sin saber bien como se dirigió a la calle, a comprar las galletas y panecitos que desde un principio tenía planeado comprar, esos planes que no incluían nada de lo que había sucedido hacía tan solo un tiempo atrás.

**********

Kamatari volvió algunas horas después, cuando ya comenzaba a anochecer, junto una gran bolsa directamente salida de la panadería, y se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces hasta el techo del edificio de estudiantes; necesitaba de toda la compañía que sus bebés pudieran proporcionarle en ese momento.

Una vez en su lugar especial, Kamatari sacó dos enormes medialunas de mantequilla (uno de sus vicios adquiridos en el nuevo mundo), y después de colocarse una de estas en la boca, comenzó a deshacer la otra sobre un platito que tenía guardado en el mueblecito donde guardaba todos los utensilios y la comida de sus bebés, y luego puso el platico a un costado, con lo cual una pequeña bandada de avecitas salidas de las cálidas casitas invernales puestas en el lugar, fueron a posarse a los costados del platito y comenzaron a picotear encantadas el manjar que su querido 'papá' les había llevado ese día.  Por su parte, Hime se fue directamente al hombre de su dueño, y comenzó a picotear directamente de la medialuna que Kamatari tenía en la boca.

Kamatari permaneció un buen rato en silencio, mientras mordisqueaba casi con desgano lo que cualquier otro día hubiese comido con tanto gusto, hasta que de pronto tomó a Hime entre sus manos, y luego la abrazó comtra su pecho, y preguntó casi en un susurró "¿Qué es lo que me está pasando Hime-chan?. Por favor, dímelo; porque yo no sé lo que me pasa... no lo sé...'

**********

Steven despertó cuando la tarde terminaba, y de pronto miró a su alrededor confundido; no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba, pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta que estaba en su propia habitación, un misterio resuelto, ahora la gran pregunta era ¿como había llegado hasta allí?...ni idea, al final llegó a la conclusión de que lo más probable fuese que él mismo hubiese llegado por cuenta propia, pero no se acordaba. Lo cual no sería tan raro, pues últimamente hacía las cosas, pero estaba tan cansado que no se acordaba de lo que había hecho tan solo un momento después, claro que ese ya era el colmo, pues ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto encima la frazada que lo cubría... o haber hecho el té que se asomaba frente a si mismo en la bandejita de la mesa, ni haber puesto los bizcochitos... definitivamente eso ya era el colmo.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró incorporarse en su sitio, hasta sentarse por completo, y entonces sintió un gran dolor en la espalda.  Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar lo que le había ocurrido; y entonces llegó a su memoria el maravilloso sueño que había tenido.  Soñó con él, soñó que estaba a su lado, y que se preocupaba por él, que lo cuidaba.  Steven sonrió con tristeza.

"Lástima que solo fuera un sueño.  Mi reino por el cumplimiento de ese sueño"- dijo finalmente con triste ironía.

Sin muchas ganas tomo un bizcocho y colocó un poco de té en la tacita que estaba en la bandeja.  Hizo un gesto de desagrado pues el té estaba frío, pero entonces frunció el ceño y le dio otra probada al té, sabía diferente a como siempre lo preparaba, estaba como... mejor.  Sintió pena de no recordar como lo había preparado, y le dio un sorbo más.  Entonces volvió a pensar en su sueño... si tan solo se pudiese hacer realidad; casi podía escuchar la voz de 'su' ángel exigiéndole que se cuidara un poco más, fue tan real. Steven entonces se detuvo en seco ante un loco pensamiento que surgió por su mente, pero casi de inmediato lo descartó; era imposible que eso hubiese pasado.  Entonces se preguntó a si mismo si de alguna manera, alguna vez 'él' volvería a interesarse de alguna manera en lo que le pasara.  Bueno, últimamente ya no lo miraba mal, como a principios de semana, sino que ... era una tontería.  Pero aún así, volvió a repetirse, fue tan real.  Entonces, como si fuese una posibilidad, se le ocurrió a Steven la más grande de sus locuras.

*¿Y si fue algún tipo de aviso? ¿Y si en verdad el se preocupa por mí?*

De pronto Steven pensó que si era así, entonces el descuido que tenía sobre si mismo solo le ocasionaría otra pena a su amado.  Entonces, de alguna manera, otra vez lo estaría lastimando.  Steven se sintió miserable de nuevo.

"Pues bien"- se dijo entonces enérgico- "En ese caso no puedo dejarme a morir.  Le demostraré que nunca más lo volveré a lastimar de alguna manera, aunque ya no exista ninguna posibilidad entre nosotros"

Y diciendo esto, trató de incorporarse, pero la debilidad le ganó, y volvió a caer sobre su sitio.  Así que luego de un rato y con una actitud más calmada, volvió a intentar incorporarse, lográndolo esta vez, y dirigiéndose hacia su cama; pues con la taza de té y el bizcocho ya se sentía repleto; y el sueño volvió a invadirlo.

Una vez en su cama; Steven estuvo a punto de dormirse en el acto, cuando un ruido familiar se dejó oír sobre su cabeza.  Era él; estaba seguro de eso.  Con una sonrisa, Steven cerró los ojos, y se durmió lentamente; al tiempo que por su mente pasaba la idea de que, sin importar como, su pequeño ángel estaba velando por él... de alguna manera.

**********

Martes por la mañana, comenzaba la primera clase del día; era la clase del profesor Jhonson.

Kamatari llegó de manera apresurada junto con Matt y Kate; y como se había vuelto costumbre, Steven ya estaba sentado allí, dándole una hojeada a sus notas de la clase anterior.  Involuntariamente, y al igual que el día anterior; Kamatari se fijó en la visible mejora de Steven, quien a pesar de verse aún algo delgado, estaba recuperándose, y además se veía más descansado.  Al darse cuenta de los rumbos que tomaba su mente, se molestó consigo mismo y se obligó a ir a su propio sitio, sin pensar en nada más que la clase que estaba a punto de empezar.

Fue entonces que el profesor llegó.  El era un muy buen profesor, y un buen hombre.  De mediana edad, bien parecido y muy preocupado por sus alumnos, solo tenía un ligerísimo defecto.  Su sentido del humor era más negro que una noche sin luna; casi, casi, le recordaba a aquel policía psicópata que ahora era jefe de Cho, ese tal Saito.

El profe entonces llegó a su pupitre; y para susto mayúsculo de sus estudiantes esbozó una enooooooorme sonrisa gatuna; una de esas que hacían temblar a los estudiantes más de lo que temblaban las hojas de los árboles sacudidas por los fuertes vientos otoñales.

"Buen día mis queridos niños y niñas"- saludó de manera dulzona a sus estudiantes.- "He venido hoy con una maravillosa sorpresa que estoy seguro que los dejará mudos de la alegría."

Una ola de preocupación mezclada con miedo inundó el ambiente... definitivamente ese anuncio inicial no representaba en lo absoluto buenas noticias.

"Pues bien; como no quiero hacerlos esperar más, les contaré la maravillosa idea que se me ha ocurrido.  Bueno, ya que falta toooodo un mes para que acaben las clases de este semestre, he decidido dejarles un maravilloso trabajo grupal que les robara hasta el último de sus minutos libres durante las próximas cuatro semanas" - informó con gesto inocentón.

Una gran protesta se dejó oír entonces en todo el salón, más el profesor ni siquira se inmutó.  Simplemente se dedicó a sacar un montón de papelitos cortados en iguales proporciones, junto con una bonita bolsa negra de terciopelo y una hoja de papel en blanco, que presumiblemente era para los nombres de los alumnos; y una vez que hubo terminado simplemente dijo...

"Por cierto... ¿Ya les he dicho los bonitos promedios que la mayoría presenta hasta ahora?... y solo por preguntar ¿Sabe la mayoría de ustedes rezar?".

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el aula, dejandose escuchar solo el zumbido de un molesto mosquito, y los sollozos casi suplicantes de varios de los jóvenes.

"¡Bien!"-dijo entonces el profesor con un muy buen ánimo- "entonces, ya que veo que todos estan mudos del contento con la noticia; en este papelógrafo que extiendo aquí en la pizarra está la lista de temas en la que tan afanosamente y con tanto cariño van a trabajar durante éstas semanas.  Los grupos constarán de tres miembros cada uno; y se darán por sorteo, nada de afinidad ni amistad, que no estoy para que al final me digan que se la pasaron conversando en vez de trabajando.  Cada uno tome un papel y escriba su apellido en este, luego dóblelo en 4 parte iguales y métalo a la bolsa negra. Ya que son 42 caballeros, y 6 damas, no habrá nadie que sobre o falte en ningún grupo.  ¿Alguna pregunta?- terminó de decir por toda explicación el profesor.

No se dejó oír ni un murmullo en toda el aula, por lo que el profesor continuó...

"Ya que faltan, al parecer, tres chicos y tres chicas; esos ya se dan como dos grupos formados; por lo que las alumnas que si han venido a clase, quedan como el segundo grupo femenino formado.  ¿Están de acuerdo señoritas Kate, Vivian y Mallory?"- preguntó el profesor a las tres jóvenes presentes, a lo que las tres respondieron afirmativamente.

Esto la verdad que le dió mucho gusto a Kamatari, porque desde que Eve había participado en aquello que no quería recordar; se alejó de manera tajante de Kate y Vivian, y se unió al otro grupo del salón, en el cual la pobre Mallory era utilizada por las otras para hacerles la tarea, la comida, y un montón de cosas más, y todo a cambio de muy malos tratos.  La pobre estaba tan asustada que nunca se le ocurrió siquiera salirse de aquél grupo, esta sería un excelente oportunidad.

"Espero"- continuó el profe- "que alguien me haga el favor de avisarle al trío de siempre que son un grupo también" -comentó refiriéndose al antiguo grupo de Steven.

Mientras que el profesor hablaba, uno a uno los alumnos habían ido a tomar un papel, y colocándo su nombre en estos, los habían introducido en la bolsa; y ya habían terminado para cuando el profesor terminó de hablar.

Luego de esto, el profesor movió enérgicamente la bolsita y comenzó a sacar de tres en tres los papelitos con nombres; asignándo a cada grupo un trabajo de acuerdo al orden en el que estos estaban puestos en el papelografo.  Habían pasado unos minutos; cuando el profesor sacó uno de los tres nombres involucrados en el asunto que tanto lo preocupaba.  Suplicó al cielo estar haciendo lo correcto, porque luego de sus siguientes tres palabras ya no habría marcha atrás, y de allí sol sería cuestión de acomodar a otros en los lugares de aquellos tres a medida que salieran sus nombres.  Aspiró hondo.

"... Carter, Kamatari, Wildfire.... trabajo número 11..."

En ese momento, una explosión de emociones se desató de manera silenciosa, y a la vez explosiva en aquél salón.  En primer lugar, Carter estuvo a punto de pararse a pedir de manera no muy amable que cambiaran ese orden; pero de pronto una mano de Kate sobre la suya propia, y una mirada de Matt a sus ojos suplicantes le recordaron la amenaza de expulsión que pesaba sobre su cabeza, por lo que no le quedo otro remedio que guardarse dentro su amargura.

Por otro lado, Steven de pronto se sentía en el séptimo cielo; como si de pronto hubiese recibido el mejor regalo de su vida.  Ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar demasiado fuerte por temor a que todo fuera un sueño, y que ante el menor movimiento brusco se desvanecería como humo entre sus dedos.

Por último, Kamatari sentía emociones encontradas en su pecho.  Por un lado el miedo lo dominó, y por otro una muy pequeña e ignorada parte de su ser hervía emocionada.  Creyó que ante una situación como esa sentiría desprecio de tan solo en pensar en trabajar con él, más no era así, las dudas acerca de sus propias emociones lo estaban matando, y no podía pensar en nada más que en aquello.  De pronto Kamatari se sintió solo en aquél lugar, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, y todo lo que escuchaba eran los latidos de su enloquecido corazón.

Fin del séptimo capítulo.

Comentarios de la autora.... =^.^=vvvvv

"GOMEEEEEENNNNNNN.... GOMEN ONEGAIIIIIIII....." - chibineko se refugia en su canastita esperando que no la decapiten por esta tardía aparición después de tantos meses.

chibineko entonces sale un poquito, asomando el hociquito, e intenta explicarse.

"Verán todos... la verdad es que he tenido un millón de problema; incluso no podré poner una imagen del diario de Kamatari en este capítulo.  Sucede que a chibineko se le malogró su PC; pero eso fue recientemente, antes de eso chibineko estuvo dando exámenes, pues está en la universidad; y entre el estudio de porque mi atuncito de cada día tiene el nombre científico de Tunnus obesus, el lugar donde vive este generalmente, la manera de sacarle las medidas, y la forma en la cual se descompone hasta sus atunados elementos primordiales cuando esta en mi pancita, sse me pasaron los 4 meses del primer semestre (¿chibineko dijo por si acaso que estudia Ciencias Biológicas?), pues bien; y justo a 20 días de terminar el semestre... que el último día fue hoy 3 de agosto, se me malogró la PC, y perdí todo lo que tenía en ella.  Si chibineko no tuviera una copia de seguridad del 99% de lo que tenía en ese momento en la PC, se vuelve loca.  El asunto es que en ese 1% que no guarde estaban las fotos del diarios, y no encuentro los negativos..."- chibineko llora desconsolada su pena. =^T.T^=

"En fin; pero aquí estoy terminando por fin hoy este capítulo, ya lo tenía medio avanzado antes de comenzar clases.... y de suerte siempre chibi guarda, por consejo de ciberneko, una copia de todo lo que trabaja; asi que no perdí la información.  Y allí entran mis agradecimientos a mi amiguita Mikki-chan, escritora de fics y hechicera negra de 3/4 de tiempo (a lo que argumento que yo soy su gatita acompañante de 1/2 tiempo, aunque es raro que en vez de negra sea blanca, pero que se le va a hacer.... eso si, siempre me pasa por carbón cuando tiene que ir a sus susodichas fiestas de brujos... dis que para pasar apariencias =¬.¬=v)... en fin, le agradezco por haberme prestado su computadora para continuar el fic; sin su ayuda no habría podido lograr avanzar y terminar por lo menos este cap.  También agradezco a la compu de mi universidad, la cual separé y defendi a capa y garrita para que nadie me la quite yavanzar la última semana durante 4 horas y media... si, ya sé que soy lenta pero no lo puedo remediar."

chibineko ahora saca un montón de papeles impresos que tiene a su costado y de solo contar cuantos son se marea.

"También quiero agradecer y mandar un gran bechito felino a todos aquellos que me escribieron sus mails pidiéndome que continuara con el fic, la verdad que nunca pensé recibir tantos, yo juraba y rejuraba que hastga ahora el fic había ido aburrido, pero los mails me hicieron sentir muy bonito en los bigotes cada vez que los leía.  Gracias a Mikki-chan (si otra vez, a pesar que la tengo en la misma ciudad es la que más me pide que avance), Luciana, Alicel, Sailor Rukawa, Khiory, Loreto, Kokoro, Wendy, Chris, Marta, Nary, Shinta, Zaida... y muchas, muchísimas personas más por sus mails.  Se que algunos los conteste y otros no, me disculpo por los que no contesté, pero la verdad es que el tiempo no es mi aliado".

chibineko termina roja por el emotivo momento que acaba de vivir... aunque solo sea emotivo para ella, y llama al resto de la manada.

"Un gran bechito felino a todos, y prometemos, mis hermanos y yo, seguir trabajando con esmero hasta terminar satisfactoriamente este fic."

chibineko =*^.^*=

Avances felinos del próximo capítulo

Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, quieranlo o no, por fuerzas mayores de la naturaleza (bueno, no exactamente pero suena bonito), Kamatari, Matt y Steven tendrán que trabajar juntos durante la gran cantidad de tiempo de 4 semanitas.... 

¿Como actuará Steven ahora?, hay que tener en cuenta que Matt no esta muy de acuerdo.

¿Y Kamatari?, algunas cosas que no parece entender del todo se agitan en su interior, ya no está seguro ni de lo que piensa, ni de lo que quiere, ni de lo que siente.

Bueno, con estas preguntas los dejo para que se muerdan las patitas hasta el próx. cap., el cual espero que pueda terminarlo pronto.

Cuidense mucho todos, y no se desesperen, que estoy trabajando con todo mi ahinco.

Y ya saben, críticas constructivas y comentarios, a chibineko_7@hotmail.com 

Un bechito supergatuno y felinos abrazos para todos

chibineko otra vez  =^.~=


	8. capitulo 8

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

Capítulo VIII: Una apasionada noche de ópera y fiebre 

-"¡NI SE TE OCURRA INTENTAR ALGUNA IDIOTEZ!, ¡¡¡TE LO ADVIERTO!!!..."- Matt miraba furibundo a Steven, mientras que Kamatari y Kate miraban mudos la escena.

Steven se había sentido en el paraíso momentos antes, era cierto; pero las bruscas advertencias de Matt lo hicieron aterrizar de manera violenta hacia la realidad. Steven se sentía de nuevo miserable al recordar lo mucho que de seguro Kamatari lo odiaba. Miró de reojo a Kamatari, pero al instante desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que Kamatari ni siquiera le dirigía una pequeña mirada.

Mientras tanto Matt continuaba con su discurso...

-"¡...ME ESCUCHASTE....TE VOY A ESTAR VIGILANDO DE CERCA!!!"

-"No tienes de que preocuparte Carter...ninguno de ustedes...no habrá ningún problema de mi parte."

Matt miró con bastante desconfianza a Wildfire; y era obvio que deseaba continuar con la discusión, aún cuando era evidente que Steven hablaba con veracidad en sus palabras, por lo cual por fin Kamatari se decidió a intervenir en la discusión.

-"En ese caso, ahora que todo ya esta aclarado; lo más conveniente sería organizarnos un poco en relación al trabajo."

Tanto Matt como Steven miraron a Kamatari asintiendo; tras lo cual hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Steven quien dijo...

-"Tenemos cuatro semanas; sugiero que la primera semana la empleemos en búsqueda de información, por lo menos en lo posible... tal vez unos 10 días como máximo... luego reunir todo lo que hayamos encontrado, y armar el trabajo con lo mejor."

Un nuevo silencio inundó el ambiente, más fue interrumpido de manera calmada por Kamatari nuevamente, quien luego de aceptar la propuesta como buena, se dirigieron a la siguiente clase que de seguro estaba a punto de empezar, si es que no había empezado ya.

**********

Esa noche, en su habitación, tanto Matt como Kamatari estaban cada uno enterrado en un enorme libro que habían sacado durante la tarde de la biblioteca, sacando notas en papeles regados por doquier sobre el piso y las camas, y ni que decir del escritorio. Matt revisaba con ahínco aún entre líneas; mientras que Kamatari, para variar, se enredaba a más no poder con las palabras que no podía traducir.

Mientras tanto, Steven, había estado revisando libros en la biblioteca en la tarde, y había sacado buenas anotaciones, pero estaba aprovechando el sacar el mayor provecho de su biblioteca personal; la cual, por cierto, le estaba ayudando más de lo que creía. Algo que agradecerle a su familia, después de todo... y a él, nunca hubiese tomado conciencia de todo lo que poseía si aquella noche... El pecho le dolió al recordar aquello... otra vez su infierno interior lo estaba absorbiendo de manera irremediable... Steven revisó la cantidad de aceite de su lampara de noche y le aumentó un poco más. Era cierto que se había prometido no más de aquello, pero el dolor era insoportable... solo una noche completa de trabajo podría quitar de su cabeza todo aquello, por lo menos hasta que pudiese caer exhausto en su cama para dormir sin tener que pensar en nada más.

**********

Los días eran cada vez más fríos. Kamatari se abrigó un poco más dentro de su saco... ya llevaba tres días desde que comenzó el trabajo grupal. Debería sentirse incómodo, era cierto, eso era lo que Matt-san le había dicho, y lo que él mismo se había repetido... un par de veces; pero ya no sentía ninguna incomodidad al estar cerca de Steven, al contrario, sin darse cuenta, en los reportes diarios que se daban los tres al final de cada día y antes de retirarse, de pronto se encontraba pensando en lo eficiente que este se estaba comportando, o en lo triste que se seguía viendo a veces.... o de lo contrario se quedaba perdido en los ojos color cielo, los cuales se veían tan cansados...

Kamatari sacudió la cabeza con violencia... ¡OTRA VEZ!...¿Qué rayos era lo que le estaba pasando?... No se suponía que debiera pensar de esa manera...no se suponía que ...

-"¡Achooo!...-Kamatari sacó su pañuelo una vez más.... *Por que a mí* sollozó internamente el joven olvidando así cualquier pensamiento anterior.

Al parecer el clima frío de América del Norte era en alguna manera diferente al clima invernal de Asia; pues el frío jamás le había chocado de manera tan violenta antes, al punto de haberse enfermado prácticamente recién comenzado este; y eso era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que nunca jamás se había enfermado antes...

*Pero no dejaré que algo como esto me venza--- ¡HABRASE VISTO!!... una miserable gri... gri... * - " ¡¡¡ACHOOO!!!"

El nuevo estornudo fue tan fuerte que Kamatari, quien estaba de pie en ese momento, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, y tuvo que sujetarse de un árbol cercano para no caerse. No solo era una simple gripe, sino que era tan fuerte que por momentos el pobre oriental terminaba mareado, y hasta con dolor de cabeza y nauseas (¡lo que digo es cierto... a mi me vienen gripes así!!!!... además; no importa lo que piensen.. no puede ser... ¡¡ES UN HOMBRE!! =¬.¬=vv).

- "¡Ay Kami-sama!, ¿qué hice yo para merecer algo como esto?" - se preguntó a sí mismo el joven mientras terminaba de guardar su casi integro almuerzo de nuevo... ¡y encima de todo ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de almorzar!... tal vez un té fuerte y bien caliente... y un bañito caliente también... ¡Y su camita caliente con su cómoda almohadita y sus dos gruesas frazadas! T_T

De pronto Kamatari estaba soñando con sus ojitos llorosos... pensando en lo rica que sería la vida si aquello pudiese hacerse realidad.... snif.

**********

Cuando Matt y Kate se dirigían al lugar de siempre para almorzar (si, es en el bosquecito, donde de paso los espera Kamatari), encontraron en su camino (en algún lugar del campus) a Wildfire sentado en un rincón mirando tanto lo que parecía ser su almuerzo dentro de una bolsa, en una mano; así como un montón de hojas sueltas llenas de garabatos (léase anotaciones) en la otra; y de no ser porque Matt tenía que dirigirle la palabra debido al trabajo que hacían en común, la pareja hubiese seguido de largo, sin embargo...

- "¡Wildfire!" - le paso la voz Matt a Steven, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo en realidad.

Steven levantó el rostro para encontrarse con aquel par, pero para su desgracia, el ángel de sus sueños no se encontraba con ellos.

- "¿Si?"- respondió de manera calmada el rubio.

- "No olvides que después de clases comparamos las anotaciones de hoy... en la biblioteca como siempre".

- "No lo he olvidado; allí estaré"

Matt continuó su marcha, ya que aparte de eso no había ningún motivo por el cual debises quedarse allí, sin embargo...

- "¿Y por que no aprovechan la hora del almuerzo para hacer eso?. Creo que desperdician mucho tiempo de la otra forma; y además... es tan tarde a veces...". - dijo de manera pensativa Kate, sin percatarse de la casi mirada asesina que le lanzó su novio; pero no así Steven, quien a pesar de haber comenzado a escuchar pequeños angelitos tocando arpas alrededor por aquel comentario, captó la mirada en los ojos de Matt; y muy a pesar de lo que realmente quería dijo...

- "No creo que esa sea una buena idea, no quiero interrumpir el almuerzo de nadie"

- "Pero..."

- "Ya oíste Kate. Vamos, que nos está esperando" - dijo Matt de manera seca, al tiempo que empezaba a prácticamente, arrastrar a la pobre Kate.

Y Kate, quien para ser sinceros, lo último que es, es ser una noviecita dulce y frágil, estaba a punto de enviar bien lejos a Matt (no importa cuan enamorada esté, ni así se deja la niña), cuando una figura femenina conocida se interpuso ante la pareja (y debo de agregar que 'para variar', porque eso había estado sucediendo de manera bastante frecuente últimamente). Eve miró a Matt como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, con aquella mezcla de sentimientos negativos expresados en la mirada. Era cierto que la habían estado evitando; pero solo por evitarse ellos mismos un mal rato; y la verdad que la situación estaba llegando al límite.

- "Vaya, vaya. Pero que tenemos aquí. ¿La parejita perfecta tuvo un lío?"- la voz sarcástica de Eve lo decía todo... *Si yo no puedo tenerte no dejaré que nadie te tenga, seré tu peor pesadilla hasta que vengas a mi*; y para Kate, cuyo mal humor asemás se había prendido con el jalón que le dio Matt hacía solo unos instantes, esta había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Kate respiró profundo... pero solo para tener suficiente aire en los pulmones para quitarse de encima a esa arpía de una vez por todas, aún cuando eso significase hacer una escena delante de todo el mundo... eso le importaba un rábano, estaba harta; y justo cuando se disponía a gritarle de todo a aquella víbora de cascabel; otra voz, una masculina, la voz de Wildfire, se extendió serena y cansada en el ambiente.

- "Eve... si vas a hacer una de tus escenas, por favor escoge otro lugar... estoy tratando de tomar mi almuerzo".

Las tres personas que se encontraban en aquella batalla privada en esos momentos voltearon de pronto, y encontraron a Wildfire sentado en su rincón, con un par de emparedados encima de sus piernas, y lo que parecía ser una cantimplora en una de sus manos.

Eve miró iracunda a Steven... sabía que este lo hacía hecho a propósito, ya se vengaría de él por aquello; miró a la pareja, el odio emanaba por cada una de sus poros, pero otra sería su ocasión, al parecer no era el momento ni era el lugar. Luego de sostener una batalla silenciosa durante un tiempo más con tan solo las miradas, la joven se retiró mientras continuaba interiormente con su rabieta.

Tanto Matt como Kate miraron alejarse a Eve, en cierta manera aliviados. Matt entonces continuó con su camino, ya se habían retrasado demasiado; más Kate dio una última mirada hacia atrás, y observó con sorpresa como Steven guardaba toda la comida de nuevo en la bolsa, al tiempo que hacía un gesto de desagrado al observar por última vez la comida antes de cerrar la bolsa. Kate volteó hacia donde Matt se suponía estaba, pero al verlo varios metros adelante tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, dejando a Steven atrás.

- "Matt, espera...."- susurró la joven al tiempo que alcanzaba a su novio. - "¡Matt!."- volvió a repetir la joven, logrando que esta vez el aludido se detuviera. -"No tenías por que dejarme atrás, no fue muy galante de tu parte" - expresó algo molesta.

- "No tenías por que quedarte allí... junto a ese"

- "Pero Wildfire nos ayudó, por lo menos debimos agradecerle por ello"

- "¿De que estás hablando?, ¿qué no lo escuchaste?. Solo lo hizo para 'poder comer tranquilo su almuerzo', no es más que un..."

- "¡¡MATT!!"

- "Lo siento cariño"- expresó apenado el joven, pero no podía evitarlo; Wildfire hacía que la sangre le hirviese; y el hecho de no poder romperle la cara a golpes no ayudaba mucho.

- "¿Es que acaso no lo notaste?, ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, eso era más que obvio cuando nos lo encontramos... su expresión al ver la bolsa era de todo menos de hambre; y cuando Eve se fue comenzó a guardar su comida de nuevo... casi ni la tocó. Matt... tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo... quiero decir "- se apuró a decir la joven ante el rostro de enojo de su novio- "quiero decir que, bueno, es obvio que hizo algo muy malo; pero no me puedes negar que su cambio ha sido notorio... y además esta diferente.. como más, no lo sé... tal vez... tal vez Kamatari signifique para él algo después de todo y..."

Matt no podía creer lo que escuchaba de labios de su amada... ¡PRACTICAMENTE LO ESTABA DEFENDIENDO!!... y todo por que... porque les quitó de encima a esa molestia de encima una sola vez.

-"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Kate!" - cortó Matt a su novia tratando de no ser demasiado brusco al hacerlo -"¡Que demonios!... ¿acaso me tratas de decir algo así como que Wildfire tuvo un cambio repentino por amor o algo así?... No te engañes cariño...eso no puede pasar, porque ese sujeto no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que significa esa palabra, mucho menos el sentimiento. Mira, tengo que tratarlo por el trabajo impuesto... ya parece una cruel broma del destino que esto esté sucediendo... y por sorteo... pero una vez que todo esto termine, será como si ni siquiera lo conociésemos, de acuerdo... mira, es por el bien de Kamatari"

Kate quiso replicar algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Matt parecía demasiado seguro de sus palabras con respecto al tema... pero en cuanto a que Wildfire no supiese lo que el amor significaba... no había querido decírselo a Matt antes porque sospechaba una reacción como la que acababa de demostrar; pero la verdad era que había estado observando a Wildfire últimamente, y había captado en más de una ocasión aquellas extrañas miradas que el rubio le lanzaba a su amigo; eran miradas llenas de dolor y de nostalgia, y también de algo más... mucho más... cariño, ternura... ¿amor?... ¿es que acaso ella misma no podía reconocer aquello que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos?

Kate calló cada uno de aquellos pensamientos mientras caminaba de manera silenciosa al lado de su pareja. Era cierto, no podía negarlo; las acciones de Wildfire aquella noche fueron demasiado lejos como para pasarlas por alto, pero... ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

La pareja paso por el camino de árboles, y al llegar al claro pudieron ver a Kamatari en medio de este; más al notar el extraño comportamiento de este (ojitos llorosos, mordiendo su pañuelito y en deformet mientras soñaba con su camita calientita), no pudieron más que quedarse en sus lugares con una gran gota sobre la cabeza... y es que ese muchacho nunca cambiaría. Al poco rato, Kamatari estaba siendo obligado a comer su almuerzo, quisiera este o no; de lo contrario, sería llevado de una u otra forma directo a la enfermería para que le colocasen una gran inyección por su resfrío. -_-V

**********

El sábado y el domingo pasaron tranquilos (bueno, tan tranquilos como ahora podían ser), lo único interesante fue que Matt encontró un libro del que prácticamente podrían sacar, con toda la calma del mundo, por lo menos la mitad del trabajo completo; y el que Kamatari se comprase un lindo uniforme para correr, debido a una ligera sugerencia de Matt... bueno, ligera para Matt, porque para Kamatari...

********Flash Back**********

Kamatari y Matt se encontraban en su habitación; domingo, apróx. 10 de la mañana; y cada quien se encontraba en su lugar favorito; Matt sentado en su cama con todos sus libros y papeles de anotaciones desparramados por cada centímetro del lugar, y Kamatari en el escritorio, donde usualmente se desvivía tratando de entender alguna frase que se le enredaba en la cabeza. Pero no esa mañana, Kamatari no tenía tiempo de pensar en frases intraducibles desde hacía ya dos domingos. 

Luego de aquella ocasión en la cual Kamatari le dio de lleno a Steven un par de buenas patadas voladoras delante de un número X de testigos; pues el entrenador del equipo de Artes Marciales del lugar se mostró bastante interesado en adquirir un nuevo miembro para el equipo (es cierto, no es muy común para la época; pero sea en la actualidad o en cualquier época, un lugar con plata puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, y nuestro centro de estudios superiores es uno de aquellos donde los hijos de los más adinerados van a estudiar, por lo menos en el plano general, así que por allí va el asunto). Bien, de por si nuestro protagonista se había negado en un primer momento en aceptar, debido a que presentaba demasiadas cosas que hacer el tan solo ser estudiante de segundo año, como para que encima le vengan con las actividades de un club; y luego se alegró de haberse negado, al descubrir que el capitán y miembro estrella de dicho equipo era ni más ni menos que el mismo Steven Wildfire. Pero el entrenador del equipo no aceptó un no por respuesta.

Sin importar de que manera Kamatari le pintara el asunto, el susodicho entrenador insistía; así que ya algo cansado, Kamatari le hizo ver por último, que ya estaban terminando el año; que el unirse a último momento era una pérdida de tiempo... pues a esto le salió que si no era para este año, para el siguiente sería perfecto, ya que a Kamatari le quedaban otros cinco años para estudiar, a lo que el joven oriental llegó a la conclusión de que el tipo en si era un cabeza dura; más luego de un par de discusiones más, Kamatari dejo bien en claro que no quería, creyendo así que obtendría un poco de paz mental... gran error.

El viernes por la tarde de la misma semana que sucedió aquel asunto y el susodicho entrenado decidiera incluir como a de lugar a Kamatari en el equipo, el entrenador le dejó bien en claro que no se rendiría. Al día siguiente, el equipo de Artes marciales había sido convenientemente 'reubicado', justo en el patio frente de la ventana del cuarto de Kamatari; y esta era la segunda semana que Kamatari tenía que soportar ver a aquellos musculosos y sudorosos muchachos haciendo aquellos ejercicios de calentamiento justo frente a sus ojitos.... que martirio (nótese que esto lo escribo de manera sarcástica =@.@=vvv). Pero esta segunda semana era aún peor que la primera; porque por algún motivo (Kamatari se argumenta a si mismo que debido al mal estado de salud que presentaba), Wildfire no había estado presente la semana pasada; sin embargo ahora...

Kamatari miraba embobado por la ventana y con la respiración semi entrecortada, como un impresionante rubio cortaba el aire con soberbias patadas a invisibles contrincantes, mientras perladas gotitas de sudor caían de su rostro, y pecho; al tiempo que su cuerpo dejaba notar el hecho de no solo ser perfecto, sino de que no había ni un ápice de grasa de más en él (aquí aumento el hecho de que aún en invierno, los chicos practican con la ropa tradicional, la cual hasta donde recuerdo, deja el pecho al descubierto... ¡¡¡KAWAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!). Kamatari estaba que ardía el pobrecito (¡quema... quema!!!)

Pues bien; así estaba nuestro protagonista, cuando la voz de su amigo cortó sus pensamientos con una frase que lo dejó no solo helado en su sitio; sino que después lo encendió a temperaturas que iban más allá de las fiebres con que había despertado ese día, suplicando casi inmediatamente después que la tierra se lo tragase.

- "¿Sabes que Kamatari?, creo que estas un poco duro"

Kamatari se acercó un poco más al escritorio; preguntándose por cuanto tiempo lo habría estado observando su amigo como para llegar a la conclusión de que se encontraba 'duro'.

- "¡¿Du- du- duro?! - preguntó el joven oriental con la mayor vergüenza del mundo.

- "Si, tu sabes"- contestó el otro chico con la mayor naturalidad del mundo - "¿O es que acaso tu mismo no me dijiste una vez que antes hacías mucho ejercicio allá donde vivías antes?; supongo que tu cuerpo debe de resentir el hecho de que ya no lo ejercites."

*Ahhhhh!!!!!.... ese 'duro'* 

- "Errr.... si, bueno; yo.... ¡achooo!... si un poco creo yo" - contestó el oriental sin mirar a Matt, suplicando por que este no notase el rubor que había inundado su rostro.

- "¿Sabes que?"- dijo el otro muchacho entonces; dejando un poco de lado el libro en el que se encontraba embebido - "Creo que el equipo de gimnasia estaba reuniendo algunos fondos para no se que proyecto, y entre todo lo que hacía, estaban vendiendo unos uniformes de esos que usan ellos para correr en las carreras... hasta donde se son bastante cómodos, aunque tú debes saberlo mejor que yo, ya que te prestaron uno la otra vez para las competencias. Creo que aún están vendiéndolos; tal vez deberías de comprarte uno, para tu sabes, salir a correr de vez en cuando... aunque primero debes de mejorarte."- terminó de decir el otro muchacho; y allí terminó la conversación, con Kamatari asintiendo, y volviendo su atención ante aquel espectáculo una vez más... aunque tratando de hacerlo ahora de manera un poquito más disimulada.

*******fin del flash back*******

Pues bien, el mismo lunes en cuanto tuvo un poco de tiempo, a la hora del almuerzo; Kamatari se compró uno de aquellos uniformes, aún cuando en su momento no tuvo la más mínima idea de porque lo hizo.

**********

La semana continuó apacible después de eso (excepto porque el martes Kamatari tuvo que salirse de la clase del profesor Jhonson durante casi diez minutos a causa de un terrible ataque de tos que casi hace que se atragantase, para completa vergüenza posterior del mismo... nunca se había sentido tan mal), hasta el día miércoles.

Una de las cosas que últimamente hacia el joven oriental, casi siempre de manera inconsciente, era quedarse viendo la manera en la que sus dos mejores amigos muchas veces quedaban embebidos el uno en el otro, como si aquello fuese lo más importante en sus vidas; y Kamatari estaba seguro de que si no lo era, era por lo menos una de las cosas que estaban en la lista de las 10 cosas más importantes de ambos. Entonces venía aquellas preguntas que al parecer no lo iba a dejar en paz... *¿Por qué yo no pude encontrar a alguien que me quisiera tanto?... ¿Qué se sentirá?*. Kamatari miraba a sus dos amigos con dolor en el pecho, era cierto; pero siempre lo disimulaba muy bien... hasta que...

Miércoles, hora del almuerzo; y Kamatari planeaba darle algo de espacio a la parejita, así que ya estaba planeando una buena excusa, cuando de pronto sintió el familiar abrazo de Kate-san detrás suyo.

- "Hola, hola desde aquí hasta donde sea que tu mente te haya llevado"- dijo Kate con algo de travesura al saludar a su amigo.

Kamatari le respondió con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció al ver que Matt no se encontraba cerca de allí, cosa que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no era muy común.

- "¿Y Matt-san?"

- "Me hizo el gran favor de ir a buscar una información por mí a la facultad de historia... él es un sol"- terminó de decir la chica con ensoñación, tras lo cual aumento -"Así que hoy nos toca almorzar a ti y a mí juntos".

Kamatari, quien nunca había almorzado a solas con Kate, se preguntó si ella no preferiría almorzar mejor junto a sus amigas, y al final terminó preguntándole lo mismo a ella; más recibió una fuerte negativa por respuesta, y un posterior jalón al lugar de siempre para almorzar... además de que al llegar Kate argumentara que lo quisiera él o no, debía de tener alguien que lo cuidase. 

Para gran sorpresa de Kamatari, quien estaba muy preocupado porque no sabía si la chica se sentiría cómoda estando con él a solas; ambos la pasaron muy bien durante los minutos de almuerzo, riendo y charlando de diferentes asuntos, tanto así que Kamatari ni cuenta se dio cuando terminó su respectivo almuerzo, cosa que no había hecho sin que lo obligaran desde hacía días.

- "... entonces salió esa enorme señora con voz chillona, y yo le pregunté a mi abuelito que porque gritaba así, que si le dolía la barriga o algo. A él le costó mucho no reírse de mi pregunta, y luego me explicó en que consistía en si la ópera... la verdad que lo pasé muy bien, creo que fue uno de los mejores momentos que pasé con él. De todos en mi familia es con quien mejor me llevo; por eso me encanta ir a visitarlo durante las vacaciones."

- "Ahhh!!!, ¡que lindo Kate-san!"- expresó el joven con emoción mientras mordía su pañuelito -"¿Y dices que hay un ciclo de ópera ahora?" - el joven miró a la chica asentir, entonces tomando una actitud cómicamente decidida (y en deformet) añadió- ¡¡Pues bien, entonces yo me encargaré de que tú y Matt-san vayan a por lo menos una de esas óperas" - y acto seguido añadió con cariño y como recordando algo de su pasado - "... ¿sabes que?, también fue con mi abuelo con quien mejor me llevé de toda mi familia; era el único que me comprendía y aceptaba tal y como era." - dijo el chico con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

- "¿Era?, ¿Acaso él...?"

- "Hai... murió hace ya varios años, por lo menos pude estar a su lado en ese momento. Estoy seguro de que ahora esta en un lugar mejor, tal vez ya viviendo una nueva vida." - y al ver la cara de pregunta de la joven agregó - "Es que nosotros creemos en las reencarnaciones".

- "Ahhhh..." -luego de eso la chica estuvo un rato en silencio, más luego preguntó- "¿Quisiera saber....si no es mucha molestia?"

- "¿Hai?"

- "Pues bien; he notado que a veces te nos quedas mirando, y.... no te molestes conmigo, pero.... pareces tan triste... solo quería que supieses.... pues, a riesgo de meterme en donde no me llaman.... que si necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes que puedes hacerlo conmigo."

Ante las palabras dichas, Kamatari se quedó sin habla un momento, más luego dijo...

- "Lo siento Kate-san... es que yo... bueno, la verdad... la verdad creo que si me gustaría poder conversar con alguien, y creo que aunque Matt-san siempre es muy bueno conmigo no puedo hablar de ciertas cosas con él. Yo... yo siento mucho haberte incomodado... pero, a veces me pregunto... que hubiese sucedido si las cosas fueran diferentes."

- "¿Diferentes?"- preguntó únicamente la joven que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, mientras prestaba atención a las palabras de su amigo.

Kamatari asintió en silencio, y tras un breve silencio añadió

- "Si él me hubiese correspondido..."

- "¿Él?"

- "Aa; Shishio-sama... el hombre del cual estuve enamorado por tanto tiempo..."- y sin poder evitarlo, aunque obviando el hecho de que hablaba de un sanguinario asesino, y de la relación en el campo profesional que había tenido con este personaje; Kamatari le contó, y no en pocas palabras, lo mucho que Shishio Makoto había significado para él; y como sin embargo, jamás logró llegar a nada, ni llegaría tampoco; no solo por el hecho de que en cierta medida era un hombre comprometido, ya que desde mucho antes de conocerlo, Yumi ya pintaba en la vida de dicho hombre; sino por el hecho de que él.... ya estaba muerto.

Kate escuchó a su amigo con paciencia, y al final del relato, varias lágrimas asomaban por aquél par de bellos ojos... y sin embargo, aún seguía escuchando a su amigo hablar...

- "... y a veces me pregunto.... me pregunto si no hubiese sido mejor morir yo también a su lado...." - dijo con pesar el muchacho, y hubiese continuado hablando de no ser por el grito de terror y disgusto que la joven a su lado profirió.

- "¡NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIR ALGO SEMEJANTE!"- lo cortó de pronto la joven, abrazándolo y dejándolo mudo de la impresión - "¿Cómo se te ocurre..." - continuo diciendo la joven entre sollozos - "... decir algo como eso?, ¿qué no sabes lo mucho que Matt y yo te necesitamos?, ¿Qué si no fuera por ti ninguno de los dos sería tan feliz como lo somos ahora?... ¿Qué es gracias al hecho de que tu estás junto a nosotros que tantas cosas maravillosas nos han pasado?"

Kamatari casi y sentía vergüenza de tan solo el haber llegado a decirle todo aquello a Kate, sin embargo trató de animarla diciendo.

- "Vamos; que conmigo o sin mi ustedes dos hubiesen terminado el uno con el otro... Matt-san hacía ya mucho que te miraba con sus ojitos de cachorro apaleado; yo solo le di una manito al destino apurando un poco más lo que ya era obvio; en cuanto a mi... tengo mucha suerte de tenerlos a ustedes dos conmigo ahora; pero si he de ser sincero, a veces me siento solo, y lo peor es que se que voy a estar así por el resto de mis días... con él se fue mi oportunidad de compartir con alguien mi vida".

Kate miró a su amigo, y una vez más lo abrazó con fuerza, y besó en la mejilla.

- "Kamatari... no te apures sacando conclusiones acerca de tu destino... por que no sabes que es lo que te espera. Aunque tu no lo quieras, hay un corazón allí afuera listo para que, en el momento apropiado, se encuentre con el tuyo y le haga compañía por el tiempo que e cielo les haya deparado juntos".

Kamatari se alejó un poco del abrazó de su amiga, mirando directamente a aquellos ojos que le demostraban sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras, cuando los suyos propios se llenaron de lágrimas, y entre frases entrecortadas dijo con dolor...

- "Pero... yo ya no tengo nada más que ofrecer Kate-san... ni mi cuerpo, ni mi alma, ni mi corazón son lo suficientemente puros para ser entregados a alguien más... ¡yo ya lo perdí todo!"

Kate no pudo más que abrazar al muchacho de nuevo, susurrándole palabras de conforte al oído, tratando de hacerle entender que de alguna manera, sin importar que hubiese sucedido en su pasado, habría alguien allí listo para él, en alguna parte; porque a pesar de todo, el amor sabría como llegar una vez más hasta su corazón... e internamente, la joven pensaba que tal vez ese amor podría estar más cerca de lo que todos pensasen, y así como Kamatari le había ayudado al destino con su caso; era hora de devolverle el favor... aún cuando no fuera de una forma tan directa.

**********

Viernes por la tarde y todo estaba tranquilo... bueno, casi todo.

Kate corría feliz mientras buscaba a su chicos favoritos (osea a Matt y Kamatari, en ese orden); no podía creer lo que acababa de conseguir... ¡¡Tenía entradas para la ópera para los sábados de las tres siguientes semanas!!!, era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad; y todo gracias al buen Kamatari, él le había dicho que tenía amigos que le podrían conseguir las entradas fácilmente, y no había mentido... y pensar que todo sucedió porque Kate hizo una ligera mención acerca de lo mucho que le gustaría ir de nuevo para revivir una experiencia maravillosa que tuvo de niña una vez que su abuelo la llevó, sobre todo porque estaban estrenando un ciclo especial de óperas durante todo el mes, ¡una diferente cada semana!, y entre estas estaba la misma obra que su abuelo la había llevado a ver aquel día. Sin querer terminó contándole a Kamatari lo hermosa que le había parecido aquella experiencia, lo mucho que se había emocionado, incluso hasta llegar a las lágrimas. Media hora después tenía a Kamatari llorando mientras la escuchaba, mordiendo el pañuelito que ahora llevaba a todas partes debido al resfrío que estaba sufriendo; y emocionado hasta más no poder. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que un decidido Kamatari le estaba prometiendo conseguirles entradas a ella y a Matt para, aunque fuese, una de las funciones, le dijo que intentaría con unas personas que el conocía; y esa tarde un agradable señor, de notoria procedencia asiática, tocó a la puerta de su habitación entregándole 6 entradas, para tres de las cuatro óperas.

Kate llegó como una ráfaga hasta la biblioteca donde sabía que ambos chicos, y Wildfire estaban haciendo aquel reporte diario que tenían ya casi establecido como un ritual para cada final del día. Disminuyó un poco su carrera y comenzó a buscar hasta encontrarlos; tras lo cual se abalanzó feliz contra la espalda del muchacho oriental, susurrando despacito contra su oído... "Gracias, gracias, gracias..."

Kamatari volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que decía, también en susurros... "De nada, de nada, de nada...." y sonreía complacido más que nada por la actitud de su amiga; todo esto ante las confundidas miradas de los otros dos jóvenes; duda que fue disipada cuando Kate salió de la espalda de Kamatari para sentarse al lado de su novio y contarles los sucesos del día.

- "O- o- ópera???" - dijo Matt con algo de preocupación

- "¿No te gusta?" - preguntó Kate con cautela, no había pensado en esa opción.

- "¡No!. No es eso." - la tranquilizó pronto Matt - "No puedo decir si me gusta o no porque nunca he ido; lo que pasa es que...."

- "¿Si?"

- "Pues bien... a la ópera hay que ir de gala, y yo.... yo no tengo trajes formales para ese tipo de ocasiones"- terminó de decir con tristeza el joven.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, el cual fue sorpresivamente interrumpido por Steven.

- "En realidad muchas de las personas que van a la ópera tienen el mismo problema que tú Carter; pero no se hacen problemas, para eso existen las casas de alquiler de trajes para toda ocasión; la mayoría no cuesta mucho y son bastante buenos." - dijo el muchacho sin poder evitarlo, más pronto recordó que sus comentarios no eran muy bienvenidos, así que agregó rápidamente -"Se que no es mi asunto; siento mucho el haberme metido"

Más para su sorpresa, Matt no parecía demasiado molesto, al contrario.

- "Supongo... supongo que esta bien Wildfire, en realidad me estás salvando del asunto... creo que ... creo que te agradecería mucho si me pudiese dar el nombre de una de esas casas... si no es mucha molestia."

Asombrado, Steven no dudo en darle al otro joven un par de lugares a Matt; quien teniendo en cuenta que se trataba básicamente de algo que más que nada hacía por Kate, hubiese sido capaz de cualquier cosa. Luego de esto, el trío, en compañía de la joven, terminó de intercambiar la información reunida de ese día, y terminaron la jornada tratando un tema más esa misma noche.

- "Bueno, ya que Katty y yo nos vamos a tomar la noche de mañana libre, no creo que sea justo pedirle a ustedes dos que trabajen"- Expresó Matt con algo de preocupación (sobre todo porque lo último que quería era dejar a esos dos a solas, y en especial un sábado, cuando la biblioteca cerraba temprano... la semana pasada habían tenido que reunirse con una lamparita en el pasillo para no atrasarse, lo cual empeoró considerablemente el resfrío de Kamatari) - "Además, hemos avanzado bastante durante esta semana, y hoy terminamos de reunir la información necesario; considero que sería posible comenzar a trabajar desde la próxima semana para armar el trabajo."

Tanto Kamatari como Steven parecieron considerarlo, al final Steven habló...

- "Está bien, pero yo por mi parte avanzaré un poco mañana de todas maneras, puedo comenzar con el cuerpo de la monografía... "

- "¡Pero no es necesario...!"

- "Esta bien Carter, ya se que no es necesario... pero tengo bastante aceite para la lampara, una gran parte de la información... y por último... bien, ya me acostumbre a dormir tarde de todas maneras, creo que me desesperaría sin hacer nada durante la noche, en fin; les daré el lunes lo que avance"- terminó de decir el rubio tras lo cual procedió a retirarse, pero una constipada voz detuvo su camino.

- "¡Ie!... snif... ahora soy yo el que no considera justo que ... snif.... te quedes trabajando solo en el trabajo... snif"

- "Lo ves"- replicó Matt ante esto.

Más Kamatari continuó

- "Yo también trabajaré contigo. No esta bien que siendo un trabajo de tres, solo uno lo comience; debe de por lo menos representar el punto de vista de dos de los integrantes... snif.... "

Ahora, ante tales comentarios; tres preocupados pares de ojos se posaron sobre el resfriado muchacho. El resfrío de Kamatari había empeorado considerablemente el los últimos días; en realidad, la mayoría consideraba un milagro que este aún estuviese de pie, pero con lo terco nadie había siquiera logrado el que considerase pasar un par de días en su camita. 

- "Pensándolo bien.... " - de pronto dijo Steven- "Tal vez lo mejor sería tomarnos e fin de semana para descansar y.... "

"¡IE!" - volvió a repetir Kamatari, ahora con más convicción - "He dicho que mañana trabajamos; nos vemos en el pasillo a las 6 de la tarde, cada quien lleva las lamparas que pueda"- y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a los tres mudos, y de pronto un suspiro general se apoderó del ambiente. Matt y Kate lo siguieron perdiéndose en la noche.

Steven se quedó en el lugar pensativo; desde que comenzó a empeorar aquel resfrío, Kamatari no solo se había vuelto un lindo angelito frágil y vulnerable... sino uno muy gruñón y testarudo también, de esos a los que no les puedes dar la contraria una vez que se les mete algo en la cabecita; y aunque era cierto que sonreía una que otra vez como hacía una hora casi, cuando Kate lo abrazó por detrás, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba gruñendo como un pequeño osito al que no le dejan invernar. Steven sonrió para si mismo, la verdad era que se veía increíblemente divino como un osito gruñón; más pronto su rostro tomó un matiz preocupado, solo esperaba que nada malo sucediese el día de mañana... un par de horas en el pasillo helado podían ser todo lo que su angelito necesitase para pescar una pulmonía o algo pero... no debía de olvidar llevar un par de gruesas mantas.

**********

La mañana y tarde del sábado fueron agitados para Kate y Matt, pues ambos fueron a buscar trajes de gala para la ópera; y aunque demoraron, para la tarde volvieron con un par de trajes alquilados bastante bonitos, y lo mejor de todo, baratos. Para las 5 todo estaba listo, y la pareja estaba vestida.

- "Bien, deséame suerte Kamatari, porque no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me espera, solo deseo que Kate no se desilusione demasiado de mi" - expresó Matt con un leve tono de preocupación.

- "Baka (tonto)"- dijo Kamatari con cariño mientras terminaba de acomodar la pajarita del cuello de Matt - "ya deja de preocuparte tanto; esto no es una prueba. Lo único en lo que Matt-san tiene que pensar es en lo mucho que se divertirá con Kate-san en esta tarde tan especial, y los momentos que pasaras conociendo un poco más de lo que a ella le gusta"

Matt suspiró y asintió, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, solo que eso no evitaba que se pusiera nervioso; el solo pensar estar entre toda esa elegantes personas lo ponía muy nervioso... ¿Y si Katty decidía que no estaba a la altura de aquella sociedad?, ¿y si se desilusionaba en verdad?... no, no podía dejar de pensarlo aún cuando en su corazón sabía que nada de eso iba a suceder, pues a diferencia de su mente, este si estaba seguro de lo que el corazón de su amada sentía. Matt suspiró, sea lo que fuese, solo esperaba no terminar más aburrido que una ostra, porque eso si era algo que había escuchado por allí. De tan solo pensar en la cara que le pondría Kate si lo pillaba durmiéndose en medio de la obra le ponía la piel de gallina.

Diez minutos después, ambos jóvenes se retiraban en una carroza de alquiler, dejando atrás a Kamatari despidiéndolos de la manera más melodramática con su ahora eterno pañuelito blanco, y deseándoles que les fuera bien.

Kamatari se estiró un poquito cuando el vehículo se perdió de vista; sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de habitaciones cuando algo se posó sobre su cabeza.

- "Konnichiwa Hime-chan." - dijo únicamente Kamatari, tras lo cual se sentó en un tronco seco cercano y se dijo relajar un poco a si mismo. Levantó con desgano la cabeza en dirección al gran reloj de en medio del campus... aún faltaban cerca de 40 minutos para las 6, pero ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, y estaba haciendo un frío bárbaro. Kamatari se abrigó un poco más sí mismo dentro de su saco, sufriendo un escalofrío que lo hizo estremecerse de manera fuerte e involuntaria; tanto que Hime dio un ligero revoloteo, saliendo de su cabeza y posándose sobre sus piernas. De pronto la palomita comenzó a buscar abrigo dentro del grueso saco de Kamatari. - "Tienes frío, ne?; sé lo que es eso.... ¡Achooo!... snif.... maldito resfrío... (suspiro)... ¿será demasiado tarde para ir a comprar algo a la panadería?... ¿O tal vez a la droguería?... creo que unas hierbas medicinales me caerían bien en este momento... Ah!!!!, si no hubiese quedado con él para el trabajo estaría en mi cama... a veces me pregunto porque se me ocurren esas geniales ideas así de repente... "- Kamatari suspiró de nuevo, cuando su estómago sonó... no había comido casi nada durante el día, y aunque no tenía hambre, hambre, lo que se dice hambre... su organismo le pedía alimento, y además le había prometido a Matt-san y Kate-san cuidarse un poco; sus amigos estaban demasiado preocupados. Kamatari consideró durante un momento el ir a la cafetería y comprarse algo de comer, pero de tan solo pensar en la comida de la cafetería hizo un mohín de disgusto... si iba a comer algo, por lo menos sería algo que le provocara el ser comido... pero ahora solo le quedaban cerca de 35 minutos para las 6 de la tarde, y aún tenía que ir por dinero hasta su habitación y luego a la panadería y por último volver... por lo menos una hora de camino entre todo... eso a paso rápido. Bueno, igual tenía que volver, nada le costaba dejarle una nota a Steven-san (así lo llama ahora, el muchacho lleva la fiesta en paz al fi y al cabo), y decirle que mejor comenzaban a las 7 de la noche. Con un suspiro, el joven se incorporó y se dirigió a paso lento hasta el edificio y su habitación, eso con su siempre fiel Hime posada en uno de sus hombros.

Cuando Kamatari llegó, buscó el dinero y un papelito; donde escribió que se iba a demorar un poco más de lo acordado. Buscó un alfiler también... tenía que poner la nota con alguna cosa en la puerta de Steven-san, ne?, solo esperaba que este no se enojara por andar clavando alfileres en su puerta. Con pesadez el joven subió las escaleras, cruzándose pro el camino con uno que otro conocido que, para su disgusto, le dijeron lo mal que se veía y le recomendaron que mejor se fuese a acostar en su cama... no fue porque se lo dijeran de mala gana, todo lo contrario, ambos chicos parecían de verdad preocupados por él; solo que de un tiempo aquí, Kamatari no se sentía como siempre, a veces incluso se enfadaba por las puras, solo que no lo podía evitar.

Luego de demorar un buen rato en subir las escaleras, Kamatari por fin llegó a la habitación de Steven, y se recargó contra la puerta un rato para tomar aliento. Se sentía en verdad bastante cansado, y a pesar de los escalofríos que sentía, su cara le ardía. Suspiró de nuevo y sacó la nota de su bolsillo, así como el alfiler, más apenas hubo terminado de colocar la nota en su lugar, la puerta se abrió dejando a ambos jóvenes frente a frente.

Steven miró un rato a Kamatari como si se tratase de un sueño, o una criatura mítica; y luego miró a su puerta y vio la nota, la cual leyó casi de inmediato. Volvió a mirar a Kamatari y sus gestos se suavizaron en una sonrisa.

- "De acuerdo, no hay problema"- dijo en un primer momento el rubio, más luego se fijó mejor en aquel que estaba delante suyo, y una ola de preocupación lo cubrió. Kamatari tenía el rostro perlado por el sudor, y sonrojado por la fiebre; además respiraba de manera rápida y descompasada; y para colmo de males estaba tiritando de frío.

- "Vuelvo en una hora, bueno, tal vez un poquito más"- dijo con dificultad Kamatari al rubio.

- "Errr, claro; y si no es mucha molestia preguntar... este, ¿adonde vas?"

Kamatari miró con algo de desconfianza a Steven, pero no tenía nada de especial el ir a la panadería; así que le dijo adonde iba.

- "¡Mira que casualidad!"- expresó Steven de manera 'casi' casual mientras golpeaba uno de sus puños cerrado contra la palma de su otra mano- "A mi se me has estado antojando desde hace días unos bizcochos; pero la verdad que no conozco muy buenas panaderías por aquí, y como que los bizcochos de la cafetería no son exactamente la mejor opción.... ¡si!.... errr.... ¿estaría bien si te acompaño?, ¿O te es mucha molestia?."

En cualquier otra ocasión, Kamatari hubiese dicho con su acostumbrado manera de ser que no hubiese habido ningún problema; aún cuando era obvio que se estaba ofreciendo a acompañarlo para cuidar de que no se cayera por allí (pues entre Matt y Kate habían estado haciendo lo mismo desde hacía días); pero con el actual mal humor explosivo que por momentos se manejaba el muchacho; como que tener niñera, y encima a 'ese' de niñera, no le estaba haciendo demasiada gracia, así que....

- "¡Escúchame bien Steven Wildfire, no necesito que nadie me este cuidando!... " - amenazó el joven oriental con un dedito que se movía peligrosamente justo a la altura de sus ojos y una mano en la cintura "... ¡yo me encuentro perfectamente bien para que te lo sepas... y además yo.... yo.... yo.... ¡ACHOOOOO!!!!" - el estornudo fue tan fuerte que el pobre se fue para atrás y se hubiese caído de no ser por el par de fuertes brazos que lo sujetaron en su casi trayecto hacia el suelo.

- "Si, si; yo sé que te encuentras bien; pero tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para otro día. "- dijo en un tono conciliador el rubio, al tiempo que sujetaba a Kamatari por la cintura con un brazo (Steven estaba en el paraíso **^_^**)- "Vamos, que tu necesitas descansar y creo que al fin de cuentas yo también... te llevo hasta la puerta de tu cuarto y te quedas allí, ¿de acuerdo?; solo promete que te harás un buen té caliente y de frente a tu cama."

Debido a sus constantes cambios de humor, ahora Kamatari estaba con los ojitos anegados de lágrimas debido al repentino comportamiento en exceso amable de Steven; y accedió finalmente a hacer aquello que debería de haber hecho desde un principio; más cuando estaban a punto de bajar la escalera, el fuerte mareo que experimento Kamatari, obligó a ambos jóvenes a parar su marcha, e hizo que Hime, quien estaba parada aún sobre la cabeza de Kamatari volara de esta.

- "Hey!!!, ¡¿Te sientes bien?!"- preguntó el rubio con preocupación, más el otro joven no pudo responderle. Por fin sus fuerzas habían sido doblegadas por la enfermedad, haciendo que este se desmayase en brazos del otro.

Steven se encontraba casi al borde de la desesperación, pues no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hacer, así que optó por hacer por hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió; y alzando en vilo al otro, lo llevó de manera apresurada hasta su habitación, la cual era la más cercana.

Una vez dentro, Steven colocó al otro en su propia cama; y una ola de sentimientos lo invadieron al recordar lo que vivió hacía ya tres semanas en ese mismo lugar y con aquel mismo joven. Pronto quitó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, no era hora de andar pensando en esas cosas; pero entonces... ¿qué hacer?... Tras un momento de deliberar consigo mismo, Steven decidió contactar a su médico de cabecera, esa era su mejor opción; sobre todo porque el doctor Sander era el mejor en su opinión; pero la idea de dejar a su ángel solito en aquellas condiciones no le gustaba, así que luego de cinco espantosos minutos de pensarlo mucho, cogió algo de dinero de uno de sus cajones, y salió de manera presurosa de su habitación en busca de la primera persona que encontrase; y para su suerte no tardó demasiado en hallar a alguien.

Ni bien había llegado a las escaleras que conectaban el tercer y el segundo piso; Steven vio a un muchacho subiendo; y prácticamente voló hasta donde este se encontraba.

- "Disculpa"- dijo casi en un jadeo- "por favor, necesito ayuda"

El otro muchacho levantó la vista y sonrió saludando; Steven lo reconoció como aquel que le había agradecido aquella vez por haber dado las 50 habitaciones del tercer piso para los alumnos. Tras un momento que notar la desesperación en el rostro de Wilfire, el otro chico preguntó con angustia que era lo que sucedía.

- "Necesito por favor que me consigas a este médico"- dijo el rubio entregando un papel al otro con el nombre y la dirección del doctor en cuestión.- "Se que es tarde, y te pido perdón por las molestias, pero es una verdadera emergencia. Mira yo te doy el dinero para el vehículo de ida y vuelta. Le dices al doctor que yo lo estoy llamando, que venga al campus y él lo hará... ¡¡¡Por favor!!!"- casi suplicó el rubio al borde de las lágrimas.

Para su suerte, el otro muchacho accedió de buena fe; e incluso se apresuró debido al estado de desesperación que Wildfire dejó notar en sus actos. Acto seguido, Steven bajo hasta el segundo piso y dejo, tal y cual Kamatari había hecho, una nota en la puerta del cuarto de este, pero dirigida hacia Carter, donde en pocas palabras le trataba de explicar que era lo que había sucedido. Por último subió como un rayo las escaleras y volvió al lado de aquel que se encontraba en su cama.

Steven no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer ante una emergencia de ese tipo; el jamás había tratado a persona alguna en un estado tan crítico, sin importar lo que sucediese, siempre hubo un tercero que hiciese las cosas por él... ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan inútil?!. El rubio se paseó durante un momento por la habitación, tratando de pensar en que hacer, cuando un jadeo de parte del muchacho de cabellos oscuros hizo que parase con su vaivén y se acercase al lecho.

Kamatari, para gran alivio inicial de Steven había abierto los ojos, así que Steven trató de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo; más luego de un momento Steven captó el hecho de que Kamatari no lo estaba entendiendo, este último estaba delirando.

Steven acercó entonces su mano a la frente de Kamatari, este hervía en fiebre; así que puso sobre la primera frazada con la que había abrigado al muchacho otras dos frazadas más, y luego pensó que más de una vez había escuchado que por lo general lo primero que se intenta es bajar la fiebre mediante pañitos de agua fría en la frente y el rostro; así que trayendo un recipiente de agua fría y todos los pañuelos que pudo encontrar en menos de cinco minutos, comenzó a tratar de enfriar a Kamatari, al tiempo que le susurraba dulces palabras como tratando de calmarlo un poco; pero sucedió que cuando el joven oriental fijo su vista un poco mejor en el que lo estaba atendiendo; un súbito estremecimiento se dio en todo su ser, y empezando a inquietarse de manera visible, comenzó a murmurar que no se acercara a él... que no le hiciese más daño.

El corazón de Steven se contrajo ante aquellas palabras. Era cierto que Kamatari lo había estado tratando de manera más casual desde que empezaron con el trabajo grupal; pero Steven había empezado a desear que las cosas fuese más allá, que por lo menos lo dejase ser su amigo aunque fuese... que tal vez, luego de un tiempo se pudiese presentar una nueva oportunidad; pero a quien engañaba, eso era pedir demasiado, sin embargo en aquellos momentos...

Steven tomo con cariño el sonrojado rostro de Kamatari con ambas manos, y ante los estremecimientos de este le plantó un dulce beso en la sien y comenzó a susurrar .

- "Escucha... sé que lo que hice fue en verdad imperdonable, que sin importar lo que haga jamás las cosas volverán a ser lo mismo... o más bien dicho que nunca llegaran a ser lo que en estos momentos yo tanto he soñado contigo... pero te juro que nunca te haré daño... no otra vez... y no permitiré, en la medida de lo que me sea posible, que alguien más te lastime... Se que no me crees, no te culpo... pero en verdad te amo, con el corazón, con el alma, con cada fibra de mi ser. Ahora no soy más que la mitad de un alma, porque la otra mitad eres tú mi amor; y acepto mi castigo de nunca más poder estar a tu lado, porque me prometí que jamás te volvería a tocar, aún cuando ese castigo que me he impuesto consuma mi alma... pero te suplico, te lo imploro... confía en mi esta vez, deja que atienda tus fiebres; te lo he prometido antes y te lo vuelvo a prometer ahora, yo no te haré daño."

De pronto, y para completo éxtasis de Steven; Kamatari se relajó de manera visible bajo las tiernas caricias que este, mientras que cerraba los ojos quedándose finalmente dormido. Steven miró a aquella frágil criatura, y un deseo enorme de protegerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos comenzó a rugir en su interior como un fiero huracán, el cual se aunó a toda la pasión contenida dentro de su pecho. Más Steven se controló de aquella manera en la que solo él podría lograrlo, limitándose tan solo a acercarse un poco más al ser dormido en el lecho, y acariciando sus cabellos húmedos por la fiebre, mientras que los acomodaba de manera gentil; luego cambió la improvisada compresa fría de la sien de su amado, y espero pacientemente a que el médico llegase. Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues un cuarto de hora después, el galeno llegaba junto con aquel que fue tan gentil de ir a buscarlo.

- "Gracias, te pasaste. Ya sabes, cualquier asunto en el que yo te pueda ayudar, no dudes en pedirme ayuda." - terminó de decir el rubio, tras despedir a Erick, su vecino de piso.

- "No hay problema. La verdad que si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros, no habrá nadie que lo haga"- dijo el muchacho por toda contestación antes de retirarse, sin llegar a aceptar nada a cambio, a excepción del reembolso del dinero utilizado en los viajes de ida y vuelta.

Cuando Steven volvió a su habitación, el doctor Sander ya se encontraba revisando a paciente, y su rostro presentaba un aire de preocupación. El doctor Sander conocía muy bien a Steven; su hermano mayor, el cual también es médico, es el médico de cabecera de la familia Wildfire, y fue quien trajo a luz a todos los miembros de la nueva generación de aquella casa; casi, casi, y podría decirse que el hombre que se encontraba en esos momentos en frente de Steven podría ser considerado algo así como un tío lejano.

- "Hmmm"- señalo el galeno meneando la cabeza - "Steven, muchacho ven aquí a darme una mano con esto"- indicó el doctor haciendo ademanes para que el joven se acercara. 

- "Es... es muy grave doctor"- preguntó Steven al acercarse, con una audible notar de temor en su voz.

- "Grave, grave no es; pero al fin y al cabo es un estudiante; y para variar de los que no se cuidan una vez que llega la época de exámenes, como siempre. Pero a este le afectó mucho en verdad el clima. Por ahora lo importante..."- comenzó a decir el doctor mientras le desabrochaba la húmeda camisa a Kamatari- "...es bajarle la fiebre en la medida de lo posible; una vez que se logre eso, solo descanso y una buena alimentación; que no salga de la habitación en por lo menos 3 a 4 días, a excepción de que tenga que dar algún examen; y eso es definitivo, me importa muy poco lo mucho que se queje luego por perder clases... con eso será suficiente, de seguro que entonces se pone bien." - terminó de decir el doctor mientras terminaba de desabrochar la prenda, sin darse cuenta que aquel a quien le hablaba a las justas y lo escuchaba debido al espectáculo que presenciaba de aquel frágil pecho de marfil japonés que se daba ante sus ojos. - " De acuerdo muchacho; ven aquí a ayudarme, necesito que me ayudes a enfriar un poco a este joven. Primero seca por completo el sudor de su rostro y pecho, y luego pasa un paño húmedo por las mismas áreas. Mientras tanto prepararé un tónico para este jovencito, para por lo menos un par de días... luego le daré más. ¿Te molesta que use tu cocina?"

Cuando el galeno terminó de hablar, levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con el sonrojado rostro de Steven ante sí. Y es que si nada más por el hecho de ver aquel pecho desnudo, su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar unos ardores increíbles; el solo pensar en tocar y humedecer a aquel dulce ser era suficiente para poner al joven al borde de un ataque. Pero como siempre, el hombre mayor ni cuenta se dio, atribuyendo el rubor a otras causas.

- "Steven... ¿te sientes bien muchachito?... buen Dios, solo falta que este joven te haya pasado la gripe"

- "Ya quisiera..."- susurró bajito el rubio ante dicho comentario.

- "¿Qué dijiste?" - preguntó el galeno, quien no escuchó lo último que dijo el rubio.

- "Ah?!, no nada, yo dije 'que Dios no quiera', y no, no se preocupe que yo estoy bien"- dijo apresurado Steven mientras que se acercaba al muchacho de cabellos oscuros - "Utilice la cocina el tiempo que lo necesite; no se preocupe, si encima lo estoy haciendo venir un sábado y a estas horas... yo me haré cargo de todo aquí... si... yo me encargo de todo"

Y aplicando el dicho al hecho, Steven comenzó a hacer exactamente lo que el médico le había indicado; sintiendo tras cada segundo transcurrido, que si tenía que morir algún día, ese era el momento ideal para hacerlo.

Casi una hora después, el galeno abandonaba la habitación del tercer piso, no sin antes dejar las indicaciones del tratamiento que debía seguir Kamatari en relación al tónico que estaba dejando para él, y de la manera en que debía de cuidarlo su compañero de habitación (esto previa dolorosa explicación de parte de Steven de que él no era la persona que lo iba a cuidar), y diciendo que no aceptaría ningún pago hasta ver a ese jovencito totalmente repuesto (claro que Steven es el que va a correr con todos y cada uno de los gastos). Para esto eran ya poco más de las 8:30 de la noche.

Steven volvió al lado de Kamatari una vez más; y lo miró allí en su cama, dolorosamente hermoso, dormido en su cama y utilizando uno de sus pijamas (por que la ropa de Kamatari estaba completamente húmeda de lo mucho que había sudado el chico, y el doctor había ordenado ponerle ropa seca de inmediato). Steven se quedó entonces allí, sin otra cosa en mente que cuidar de su pequeño tesoro, por lo menos hasta que Carter regresase; y, como era de esperarse, lo llevara de su lado.

**********

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando la puerta de la habitación de Steven fue golpeada fuertemente, despertándolo, pues se había quedado dormido en una silla, mientras tenía entre la suya, una de las manos de su amado. Steven se estiró un poco, tratando de reacomodar su columna un poco. Sabía de quien se trataba, solo podía ser Carter el que tocase a su puerta a esas horas.

Cuando Steven abrió la puerta, tal y como lo había esperado, se encontró con un jadeante Matt, quien seguramente había subido la escalera al trote; y al ver sus manos, pudo ver la note que él mismo dejase unas horas antes, arrugada en la derecha.

- "Pasa" - fue todo lo que murmuró haciéndose a un lado, y no fue hasta que Matt entró por completo en la habitación, que dijo -"Está en el cuarto, dormido en la cama" - Steven no creyó conveniente recordarle a Carter que eran SU habitación y SU cama.

Cuando Matt entró a aquella habitación, pudo ver a su amigo dormido de manera pacífica en la cama; y vino a su mente el hecho de que hacía poco menos de un mes, vio por primera vez llorar a Kamatari por algo que había sucedido en aquel mismo lugar, en aquella cama. Volteó para enfrentar a Steven, pero lo vio en otro punto del lugar; recogiendo lo que parecía ser un frasquito de vidrio con una sustancia ámbar dentro de este, y un papel con algo escrito.

En pocas palabras Steven le explicó a Matt, antes de que este siquiera pudiese increparle nada, lo que había sucedido y lo que el doctor había recetado. Le dio el papel con las indicaciones, y dijo que el lunes el doctor volvería en la noche para volver a revisar a Kamatari, asegurándole que ya todo estaba pagado, así que no valía de nada que se negara a ello, y diciéndole que le diga a Kamatari lo mismo, porque desde hacía casi ya cuatro horas que el muchacho estaba inconsciente. Por último sacó a la pequeña Hime de un rinconcito cálido que había improvisado con una caja de madera cubierta por un par de pañuelos, y calentada debido a que se encontraba cerca de la lampara. 

-" Bien Carter, creo que eso es todo"- decía al tiempo que colocaba a la pequeña Hime sobre el pecho de durmiente; logrando que esta se acomodase con ganas en dicho lugar. - "La ropa de Kamatari la mandé a lavar cuando el doctor se la terminó de quitar; tú mismo puedes ir a recogerla mañana a primera hora, eso también ya está pagado; y no te procupes en devolverme la pijama, porque hace años que deje de utilizarlas."

Matt asintió de manera lenta ante todo el torrente de información dado a su persona, y miró la salida de la habitación, luego a Kamatari, y por último a Steven.

- "Wildfire"- dijo entonces Matt no muy seguro en realidad de lo que hacía - "no voy a poder con todo yo solo; así que... ¿podrías ayudarme llevándolo a nuestra habitación mientras que yo voy yendo y abro la puerta?; tengo la maldita suerte de que no puedo arrugar mas de lo que ya lo hice este traje" - indicó Matt de mala gana, y era cierto, pues por la carrera que dio del segundo al tercer piso, todo lo que había cuidado de no arrugar el traje durante la velada que pasó con Kate, no había servido de mucho... si no fuera por aquello, ni siquiera le habría pedido aquel favor a Wildfire.

Sorprendido, Steven no dudo en asentir; y ante el cuasi asombro de Matt; levantó al aún dormido Kamatari con el mismo cuidado con el que un coleccionista levantaría una valiosa figura de porcelana; y, teniendo cuidad de tenerlo lo suficientemente bien arropado, los tres chicos hicieron el corto pero lento viaje hacia el segundo piso, exactamente hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartían Matt y Kamatari; donde Matt procedió a abrir rápido la puerta para que Steven depositara suavemente a Kamatari, todo bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Matt; quien también notó los casi 10 segundos que el rubio se tomo para despedirse silenciosamente del otro, tras lo cual se retiró de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

Matt cerró la puerta pensativo, en realidad repasando por su mente todas aquellas conversaciones en las que últimamente Kate se desvivía argumentando que tal vez Wildfire no estaba actuando, y que lo que sentía era verdadero. Demasiado cansado para seguir con aquello, Matt desechó aquellos pensamientos, y se dirigió hacia su lado de la habitación, donde sacó su ropa de dormir y se cambió lentamente, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a su compañero de habitación, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería una gran lucha a la hora de decirle a Kamatari que el doctor le había prohibido asistir a clase por dos o tres días... además de tener que cuidarlo; algo le decía a Matt que Kamatari no era un modelo de paciente.

Fin del octavo capítulo

****

Notas de la felina autora:

GOMEEEEENNNNNN!!!!...... como que ya se me hizo costumbre andar apareciéndome gritando esa palabra =-.-=vvv. En fin...

Bueno, aquí con otra tardía entrega de un capítulo... pero pido por favor que no me maten (solo por si acaso chibi esta hablando escondida desde lo más profundo de su canastita... prevenir antes que lamentar). Bueno, como el capítulo anterior les conté que tuve un contratiempo con mi PC, les contaré que el 15 de octubre, recién me entregaron mi PC reparada (bueno... había otras cosas que pagar antes)... y la verdad que no pensaba sacar un capítulo ,así hasta por lo menos terminado noviembre, pero en vista de los mails tan insistentes que muchos me enviaron (como que si no sacaba un nuevo capítulo, sin importar llegar por tierra, mar o aire; se venían hasta mi canasta y me hacían gato a la parrilla), decidí que mejor me esforzaba un poquito, dormía menos, estudiaba más por las noches (por Kami, ya parezco Steven), y así avanzaba el cap 8, así que aquí estamos; aunque creo que el capítulo me salió un poquito grande.... ¡¡¡LO ADMITO!!!, ¡¡¡LO ADMITO!!!... chibi estaba con tantas ganas de escribir más que al final terminó metiendo dos capítulos en uno... ¿pero acaso me pueden culpar?. Como sea, un gran bechito felino de agradecimiento a todos y cada uno de los que me escribieron... sin importar lo que yo misma maulle, no hubiese podido seguir sin tan maravillosas personas... así que gracias a (para variar) Mikki-chan, quien aparte de insistirme con el caldero encendido al lado, también me apoyó con el fanart de este capítulo; a Alicel, a Luciana, a Khyori, a Sailor Rukawa, a Lady Akiko, a Nary, a Mary Timoteo, a Lurvin, Chris, Zaida, Rei-chan, Ast-chan, Marta, Loreto, Thaily, Elizabeth Gaete, Fernando, Freddy, Daniel, Diana, Annie, Ana, Estefania, Terry, Alexandra y a todos aquellos que me escribieron y que me falta mencionar; y además quiero maullar a los cuatro vientos queeeee.... ¡¡¡Extraño mucho a mi amiguita Kokoro-san!!!!; después de todo ella también me apoyo mucho.

Ahora sí... para el próximo capítulo... pues Kamatari va dándose cuenta cada vez más de que aún en medio de personas que lo quieren y aprecian, personas a las que puede llamar amigos... aún así se esta sintiendo solo... a la vez que sus sentimientos cada vez se vuelven más fuertes, dejando de lado aquella indecisión que hasta el momento ha estado corroyéndolo... no es fácil después de todo, darte cuenta de lo que sientes cuando es algo que desde un principio has querido negar; así que decisiones importantes se vienen por delante. En cuanto a Steven... que les puedo decir excepto que cada quien tiene derecho a una nueva oportunidad; y aunque él la desea con toda el alma, ya está resignado a no obtener más que la amistad de Kamatari, tal y como se lo confesará a una persona a la cual le tiene mucho aprecio ... ¿tendrá él una nueva oportunidad?. Además veremos que tanto es capaz de hacer Matt por una mirada feliz de Kate, entre otras tantas cosas... incluyendo un par de sesiones de ejercicios... estos chicos necesitan desfogar toda esa energía de alguna manera =^.~=.

Espero que sigan conmigo... así que un bechito felino de mi parte para todos. Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas constructivas a chibineko_7@hotmail.com. 

Chibineko =^.~=

****

Notas extras del loco mundo de la autora

chibineko: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!.... Me regresaron la PC.... PERO SIN LAS IMÁGENES DEL DIARIO!!!!!! ... smiuf.... que voy a haceeeeerrrrr....

chibineko se pasea desesperada por todos lados, mientras pironeko y cyberneko tratan de lograr que se tranquilice de alguna manera... no es por nada pero verla en ese estado es desesperante en verdad. Entonces, a lo lejos se escuchan dos vocecitas femeninas ...

himeneko: Vamos... di que si, que te cuesta... te daré lo que tu me pidas.... que dices kawaii-chan... si?

kawaiineko: Ie!... esta foto es mía.

himeneko no parece muy feliz por la decisión de su tierna hermanita; pero no le queda otra que aceptarla; en ese momento chibineko, cyberneko y pironeko se acercan hasta las otras dos gatitas enanas para saber que sucede, y ante el completo asombro de estos, kawaiineko les responde

kawaiineko: Es que hime-chan quiere comprarme la foto que le saque al joven Steven.... y el fue taaaaaannnn amable al posar para mi, que no podría hacer eso por nada del mundo.

chibineko no puede creer lo que escucha... ¡Una foto!.... ¡DE STEVEN!!! ... ¡Insólito!.

chibineko: Di-dijiste... Steven.... MI Steven.

kawaiineko: Hai!, nos encontramos fuera de la universidad... recuerda que yo estoy tomando clases de fotografía... y le pedí si podía posar para mi... para practicar un poco; y me dijo que si y le tome una foto... es un chico taaaannn bueno y gentiiiiiilllll (suspirito tierno).

chibineko: ¿kawaii-chan?

kawaiineko: ¿¿¿¿Siiiiii?????? - pregunta con una vocecita musical.

chibineko: ¿Me prestarías un ratito la foto de Steven para el capítulo?... ¡Te juro que luego te la devuelvo!!!

kawaiineko la verdad que no lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar... y de pronto chibineko estaba dando saltitos en una sola patita ante la mirada de sus cuatro hermanos; de los cuales piro la miraba con una sonrisita de esas que se dan cuando las cosas se arreglan luego de lo que parecía ser un caso perdido..., cyber no estaba tan segura de estar entre personas cuerdas, después de todo ... STEVEN WILDFIRE ES UN PERSONAJE FICTICIO.... N-O E-X-I-S-T-EEEEEE!!!! y kawaii la miraba tan dulcemente como siempre, mientras pensaba en que clase de galletitas hacer para celebrar la ocasión, aún cuando no entendiese porque chibi andaba tan feliz... mientras que por su parte hime...

himeneko: ¡¡¡No es justo!!!... ¡¡¡¡Yo pedí esa foto primero!!!, ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué nunca obtengo lo que quiero y chibi si???!!!!.... pero todos van a ver... ¡¡¡algún día yo....

Y así fue como al final el capítulo obtuvo no solo una imagen, sino LA imagen...

Un agradecimiento especial a Mikki-chan por su colaboración con el presente fanart, y aprovecho además para desearle un feliz Hallowen a ella y a todo el resto de hechiceritos y hechiceritas de todo el mundo.

Bechito bechito. 

chibineko =^.~=


	9. capitulo 9

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico, y además contiene escenas lemmon (descripción de escenas sexuales), no es apto para menores de edad; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo IX: _Mientras tu así lo quieras.... estaremos juntos para siempre_

Una mano acariciaba suavemente aquella desnuda piel temblorosa; los labios hambrientos se acercaban de manera inexorable hacia aquel apetecible cuello, expuesto sobre la camisa casi por completo abierta, el cual daba señales de ser lo necesario para satisfacer las ansias impuestas; una sola frase... "No tengas miedo"... y todo temor se desvaneció, haciendo que Kamatari se mostrase deseoso de complacer al dueño de aquellos labios, ante lo cual el rostro de Steven Wildfire apareció entre los lienzos de oscuridad impuestos ante aquella incomprensible noche. El cuerpo más grande cubría al otro frágil y tembloroso; los pulsos se incrementaron, las respiraciones se aceleraron....

Kamatari se levantó jadeante en medio de la noche, y mientras trataba de hacer que su respiración tomase su normalidad, alargó una mano sobre su propio cuerpo, descubriendo con vergüenza que la sensación de dureza de sus partes bajas no era solo obra de su imaginación... esta era la tercera noche que le pasaba lo mismo, la verdad que ya no lo podía soportar; miró hacia donde se encontraba Matt... *Por favor que Matt-san no se despierte... que no se de cuenta de nada*; suplicó en silencio el joven mientras se cubría el rostro con las frazadas al tiempo que sentía una ola de rubor inundarlo.

Desde que se despertó el domingo por la mañana, aquella 'pesadilla' lo había estado atormentado una y otra noche.... y no solo de noche. Todo comenzó cuando al despertar sintió un aroma familiar inundando su propio cuerpo, y luego ropas extrañas cubriéndolo... el pijama de Steven-san... ¿cómo?... Matt-san se lo explicó... él se había desmayado y Steven-san lo había asistido... en todo el sentido de la palabra... incluso le habían cambiado la ropa... y Kamatari se estuvo imaginando durante todo el día y hasta el lunes como le 'habían' cambiado la ropa... hasta que el lunes por la tarde llegó el doctor que Steven-san aseguró haber llamado por la tarde del sábado... y Kamatari quiso creer que fue el doctor quien había hecho todo... pero aún así aquello siguió.

Matt-san no lo había dejado incorporarse en tres días... ni el domingo, ni el lunes, ni el martes... y no había podido asistir a clase alguna... encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes se estaba volviendo loco... en especial porque se sentía 'tan caliente'; y no precisamente por la fiebre, la cual encima había sido su única compañera durante los momentos de soledad... pero ya no aguantaba nada más.

Kamatari lo decidió ese mismo día... dijeron entre tres a cuatro días en cama... tres eran suficientes; además... necesitaba utilizar sus energías; gastarlas por completo.... ¡¡¡NECESITABA UN DESFOGUE RÁPIDO!!!. Ese mismo día volvía a clases.

Aún estaba oscuro afuera; Kamatari trató de encontrar su reloj de bolsillo. Una vez localizado lo tomó y asomó ligeramente por la ventana, tratando de captar un rayito de luna... solo necesitaba ver donde estaba la manecilla pequeña. Un poco a la derecha... no, a la izquierda... así.... ajá.... hmmmmm, casi las 5:30 a.m.; Kamatari suspiró, y al reacomodarse volvió a sentir su miembro aún un poco endurecido, y al recordar el motivo este se endureció por completo, haciendo que esto le produjera un dolor en la entrepierna... necesitaba desfogarse rápido de verdad... ¿pero como?.

Con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a aquella oscuridad, Kamatari comenzó a arrastrar su mirada por la habitación, hasta que sus ojos sin querer chocaron contra aquello que había comprado sin siquiera estar seguro de por que lo había hecho. Desde un cajón asomaba insolente una de las mangas del uniforme de gimnasia que se había comprado la semana pasada... jamás creyó que aquello le hiciera falta en realidad; pero el mismo Matt-san le había dicho que le ayudaría a dejar de sentirse tan 'duro', y el joven oriental pensó en ese momento que su amigo no se llegaría a imaginar nunca que tanta veracidad pudieron llegar a tener sus palabras. Por otro lado, Kamatari estaba casi seguro que era su inactividad la causa de su mala aquella temporada... era porque había hecho de todo menos permitir que su cuerpo se aclimatase a aquél clima extraño para él. Una pequeña carrera de unos cuantos kilómetros durante la madrugada por algunos días, y mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro; la aclimatación, y también....

Kamatari se mordió el labio inferior mientras que se volvía a tapar el rostro avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que sentía aquel dolor en sus zonas bajas; todo esto en conjunto no hizo más que afianzar su decisión; y, aplicando la mayor destreza posible, se deslizó de entre sus propias frazadas, y se cambió en sumo silencio... diez minutos después abandonaba la habitación ataviado por primera vez con aquellas extrañas y a la vez cómodas ropas de tela holgada; además de un par de botines de cuero flexible que había utilizado para correr durante las competencias interfacultades, y que por haber ganado en tantos eventos se los habían dado.

Al llegar al exterior del edificio, Kamatari pudo sentir una ola de frío golpear de manera brusca contra su cuerpo entero, a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal; así que no pudo evitar un estremecimiento violento ante dichas sensaciones. Definitivamente tenía que comenzar cuanto antes para calentase un tanto. Kamatari empezó a trotar de manera suave al principio, y luego poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, y pronto se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad en medio de la noche, y sin rumbo fijo; mientras que sentía que con cada gota de sudor se iban esfumando poco a poco todos y cada uno de los motivos de sus tensiones. Kamatari corrió y corrió adonde sus piernas lo llevaran, hasta caer rendido por completo casi una hora después. Definitivamente había perdida gran parte de sus habilidades y su forma para haberse cansado después de tan solo una hora de correr a su mayor velocidad. Kamatari se dejó caer al suelo, mientras que inhalaba bocanadas de aire para regularizar su respiración, y trataba a la vez de orientarse un poco para saber en que lugar exacto del campus se encontraba en ese momento; y estaba en dicha empresa cuando el sonido inconfundible de un grito llegó hasta sus oídos.

Olvidando su cansancio, el joven oriental corrió a toda velocidad hasta el origen de aquella exclamación, cuando para su sorpresa se topó de pronto con que estaba en frente del gimnasio del campus; y fue entonces que volvió a escuchar un grito, y este provenía del interior del gimnasio.

La curiosidad del joven pudo más que cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo su instinto de la prudencia y el de autoconservación, de los cuales, el último le indicaba que la voz que exhalaba aquellas exclamaciones le era demasiado familiar, y que tal vez lo más conveniente sería no entrar. Solo por si acaso, el joven entró prácticamente a hurtadillas al recinto, arrastrándose por los suelos, y sintiéndose torpe de a momentos; más su cuerpo y su corazón se detuvieron en seco ante el espectáculo que de pronto se extendió ante sus ojos.

Digamos que el lugar es como un anfiteatro; uno de esos donde el que está en escena no puede ver a los espectadores que están en ciertas posiciones, más no hay espectador que no pueda ver al que está dando el show. Pues bien; Kamatari se aseguró de situarse desde una posición donde no pudiese ser detectado, y en aquellos momentos daba gracias por eso; pues justo frente a sus ojos, un muy sudado Steven Wildfire estaba en medio de una _Kata_ (1) que dejó al pobre oriental peor de cómo se había levantado esa mañana.

Por el aspecto del suelo cubierto de sudor (todo un charco diría yo), Steven debía de llevar allí varias horas ya; y afuera recién estaba amaneciendo. Kamatari no podía dar crédito a sus ojos al presenciar los movimientos suaves pero firmes que expresaban el cuerpo del rubio; era casi perfecta la manera en la cual equilibraba su cuerpo en cada arremetida contra el oponente imaginario que en ese momento luchaba contra él. Kamatari hubiese dado un poco más de énfasis en estos puntos, en relación al profesionalismo que demostraba el joven como luchador, si no hubiese estado tan ocupado en contemplar anonadado la perfección de aquel cuerpo que se dejaba vislumbrar sin dejar nada a la imaginación debido a lo pegadas que estaban las húmedas ropas; al, en exceso, sudado cuerpo del muchacho americano. Kamatari podía sentir el calor inundando de manera preocupante su cuerpo; calor que estaba llevándolo a tocar partes de su propio cuerpo en las cuales le daba vergüenza de tan solo pensar, por lo menos de la manera en la que se estaban llevando las cosas; aunque no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió su propia mano masajeándo su, de nuevo, endurecido miembro entre casi imperceptibles suspiros ahogados. Tal fue el susto que se llevó el propio muchacho, que ante un movimiento brusco, se dejó oír un perceptible alboroto por todo el lugar; haciendo que este se escondiera aterrado ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto por aquél hombre; la cual en dichas circunstancias era más que 100% seguro.... estaba perdido.

Steven para con sus práctica... no podía ser... no podía creer que incluso en ese lugar lo encontraran... ¿Es que acaso los muchachos no se cansarían nunca de mandarle esos 'regalitos' que ya tan claramente había expresado que no deseaba?; después de todo, no por las puras se estaba matando cada mañana en esos entrenamientos privados; pero él lo había prometido... no volvería a involucrarse con nadie más, por lo menos no como antes... la próxima vez que alguien volviese a entrar a su cama... y viceversa... sería con un verdadero sentimiento de amor de por medio, se lo había prometido... por él, se lo había prometido... aunque de la manera en que el pequeño ángel oriental se había metido en su corazón, una siguiente vez no se daría en corto plazo... ni siquiera a mediano plazo. Y para poder cumplir con aquella promesa, debía de esforzarse de esa manera todas las mañana; y es que después de todo, él era humano... y tenía necesidades.

Steven suspiró una vez más, recordando lo que habías pasado tan solo un par de días antes, ese mismo lunes, aquel jovencito de ojos dulces y cabellos claros se había acercado hasta él con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada baja. Michael Ross... un jovencito bastante tímido, bastante lindo... de tan solo unos 23 añitos... bastante inteligente, un pequeño ratoncito de biblioteca; un novato de primer año de leyes, ... un novato que había mirado y admirado en su totalidad a Steven desde el día que sus ojos se posaron sobre este; hecho que no paso inadvertido ni para Steven ni para su grupo... ¡Como se habían divertido por este hecho más de una vez!. Más de una vez, debía admitirlo, por la mente de Steven había pasado la idea de que aquel jovencito hubiese sido un bonito trofeo para si mismo... su primer virgen... no hubiese estado mal; al niño seguramente, no le hubiese importado. Sin embargo, la manera de pensar de Steven había cambiado de manera radical; esos ya no eran sus pensamientos con respecto al tema... el ya había tenido al primer virgen de su vida... y literalmente hablando, la experiencia fue un arma de doble filo que cambio su vida... ahora ya no podía pensar en nadie más... y sin embargo una gran cantidad (demasiados en realidad, incluso para alguien como él) de chicas, y chicos, se habían presentado ante él, y de manera literal se le habían puesto en bandeja de plata. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el rubio los había rechazado a todos... a unos de manera directa, a otros con suavidad, a otros simplemente los había mirado y los dejaba con la palabra en la boca, y el regalo de deseo que le ofrecían entre las manos y sin desenvolver. Pero no había sido hasta ese lunes que lo había comprendido.

*****Inicio del Flash Back*******

El pequeño Michael de pronto se presento la noche de lunes frente a él, justo en su propia puerta... casi en un susurro le había pedido permiso para entrar. Steven no dijo que no, no tenía por que hacerlo. El niño entró... tomo aire como por cinco minutos seguidos, y luego dejo a Steven sin aliento cuando en un tierno gesto unió sus labios a los de él mismo... Steven no podía creerlo; y cuando se deshizo de la sorpresa inicial, una nueva se apoderó de él al notar al niño tratando de quitarse a si mismo la camisa con manos temblorosas que no lograban sostener los botones lo suficiente como para lograr su objetivo.

Con una mano firme posada sobre la más pequeña y temblorosa, Steven detuvo al muchachito de sus infructuosos intentos; y trató de decirle de la manera más dulce que pudo que aquello no era lo que deseaba, que era algo que no iba a suceder. Pecho le falto para contener el llanto que se inicio en los ojos del niño frente a él; abrazos y susurros fueron necesarios para detener los temblores del pequeño; y casi dos horas después, luego de hablar a conciencia con el niño, luego de decirle que alguien más estaría esperando allí afuera por un amor tan puro como el suyo... luego de sacarle entre suspiritos ahogados que prometía guardarse puro para aquel o aquella que estuviese destinado/a a llenar su vida; Steven averiguó que era su antiguo grupo de 'amigos' el que había estado mandando a toda aquella 'horda' de gente detrás de él. Mientras de manera mental el rubio comenzaba a pensar en mil y un maneras de hacerles entender que su antiguo yo ya no existía; Steven y Michael encontraban cada uno un buen amigo en el otro; Steven ayudó al pequeño a acomodar su ropa y limpiar su rostro; y luego lo acompañó hasta uno de los edificios al otro lado del campus, que era donde estaba la habitación del niño; y no paró de hablar con él hasta dejarlo en la puerta de su propio cuarto...

- "... y no lo olvides... nada de tonterías como estas de nuevo, ¡¿Me oyes?!.. o allí si me molestaré contigo de verdad"

Michael sonrió feliz mientras que asentía, y trataba de abrir su habitación; y ese rostro iluminado fue lo que Steven vio hasta que la puerta se cerró; que fue cuando se dirigió nuevamente hacia su habitación, preparándose para lo que viniera... preparándose para enfrentar a esos tres... y tratando de no preocuparse demasiado por su pequeño ángel quien aún se encontraba delicado en cama.

******fin del Flash Back******

Steven sonrió meneando la cabeza de manera ligera; las cosas si que habían cambiado... tan solo un par de meses atrás él jamás hubiese dicho que no ante una situación como la del lunes, y sin embargo... su mente volvió al presente... de seguro que habían enviado a otra chica o chico; aunque ignoraba como se habían enterado de sus prácticas diarias durante la madrugada. La sonrisa se alejó de sus labios cuando idea la manera de alejarse de la casi inminente situación.

Luego de estirarse ligeramente (de manera algo fingida pero que se le iba a hacer), Steven dijo en voz alta...

- "Hmmmm.... creo que ya es suficiente por hoy..... Aaaahhhhh... bueno... creo que mejor me retiro" - y tomando sus cosas... las cuales estaba en una bolsa de tela a un costado... se dirigió fuera del gimnasio... lamentándose por no haber podido cumplir con su horario habitual de nuevo entrenamiento... y suplicando que las energías gastadas ese día fueran suficientes para mantenerlo 'tranquilo' por el resto del día... y es que, una vez más lo repito, es tan solo un ser humano... y uno con 'demasiadas' necesidades en lo relativo a cierto campo... no es fácil pasar de su modo de vida al celibato... eso era algo que el mismo Steven estaba viviendo en carne propia.

Cuando Steven salió del lugar, Kamatari pudo sentir claramente como le volvía el aire al cuerpo... y es que todo el aire se le había escapado del cuerpo durante aquellos tensos segundos... o tal vez minutos... quien podría decirlo. Casi sin pensarlo, el joven oriental también emprendió la retirada, corriendo sin dirección fija y hacia ningún lugar, mientras trataba de alejarse lo más posible de aquel rubio y todas sus consecuencias. Y no paró hasta llegar a algún lugar donde se sintiera tranquilo; no paró hasta darle prácticamente la vuelta completa a todo el gimnasio y situarse justo a la espalda del lugar por donde había ingresado. Tomó algo de aire y comenzó a caminar de manera un poco más natural... pero nuevamente quedó parado en seco detrás de unos matorrales al extenderse frente a él la perfecta figura de un hombre de espaldas que se encontraba completamente... desnudo. 

El hecho de quedar paralizado en su sitio, y el haber estado detrás de unos arbustos fueron lo único que evitó que el joven oriental fuese descubierto por el rubio... quien unos segundos después se metió a la regadera. En el gimnasio habían dos lugares donde se encontraban las duchas... uno de esos lugares era en el interior; en un bonito baño con todos los lujos que alguien pudiese desear... incluyendo una bella y enorme tina para relajarse después de los ejercicios. El otro lugar estaba afuera, eran pequeñas regaderas cubiertas con paredes de madera; el agua salía fría y estaba en medio de la nada, cada quien tenía que acordarse de llevar su propio jabón, su toalla, y aguantar el hecho de desnudarse en medio de la nada... este era el que Steven prefería, le gustaba bañarse en medio de plantas y aves cantando, no importaba si el agua estaba fría, no importaba si la regadera tenía una que otra pequeña oruga buscando donde convertirse en mariposa (a las cuales siempre dejaba convertirse en crisálidas en paz), o si un avecilla instalaba un nido en una de las vigas superiores (lo que siempre era un gusto observar), o si encontraba pequeñas sorpresitas de aves o de ardillas por allí ... siempre le gustó sentirse libre.

Ante aún atónito Kamatari, una melodía suave se dejó oír desde debajo del agua que corría toscamente en aquella regadera; y de pronto las piernas ya no le respondían al pobre chico, y cayó de lleno sobre el piso de tierra y hierbas que estaba debajo suyo, y se quedó mirando aquella puerta de madera cerrada en la nada, mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Por alguna razón, ese día, el destino había empezado empujándolo hacia Wildfire... en aquellos momentos Kamatari estaba odiando al destino... ¿Cómo podía ser que lo tratase de esa manera tan cruel?. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad ante sus propios pensamientos... eran estúpidos, lo único que tenía que hacer en aquel momento era pararse e irse, así de simple. Y fue lo que hizo, se paró y empezó a irse cuando un peso familiar se poso sobre su cabeza... Hime... y el sonido característico de su gorgojeo se dejó escuchar; pero claro, el gorgojeo de una paloma no era nada demasiado increíble, Kamatari continuo su camino, cuando la puerta de madera se abrió haciendo que Kamatari se escondiera rápido en algún lugar .... ¿Qué demonios había hecho él para tener aquella maldita suerte?... entonces las palabras que se distendieron en el aire lo dejaron frío.

- "Hime bonita... ¿eres tú?"

Y el ave voló de la cabeza de Kamatari hacia el origen de aquella voz.

*¡¡Traidora!!*- pensó de pronto Kamatari, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato por pensar eso de su pequeña. Entonces escuchó.

- "¡Si eres tú!... vienes a buscar más ramitas... eso podría jurarlo.... Hmmm, ¿cómo esta tu papito?. ¿Ehhhh?... yo no lo sé.. tal vez le pregunte a Carter hoy... esperemos que no me mande lejos... ¿Lo extrañas?... yo sé que si; yo también lo extraño... le mandas saludos de mi parte y un piquito, de acuerdo?; y prometo guardarte más migajas de los bollos que me compro... solo tienes que pasar por mi ventana como siempre... bueno, ahora me tengo que terminar de bañar para llegar a clases."- y entonces un aleteo se dejó oír, al igual que aquella puerta de madera cerrándose de nuevo; y Kamatari de pronto se sintió en un mundo diferente; y fue en un estado casi de trance que volvió a su habitación.

Mucho fue lo que el joven tuvo que concentrarse para no hacer ruido y darse un buen baño para quitarse todo el sudor... un buen baño de agua fría que le quitara algo más que el sudor; y al salir de la ducha vio a Matt mirarlo mientras se tallaba los ojos con pereza y le preguntaba en un hilo de voz que era lo que hacía; Kamatari solo pudo contestarle que volvía a clase, porque estaba demasiado atontado observando a su querida Hime parada en el alféizar de la ventana; y Kamatari solo pudo sonreír al abrir la ventana para dejar entrar al animalito, y recibir cierto encargo puesto en el piquito del ave... era extraño sentir tan diferente en un acto tan cotidiano; y sin embargo, ya ni siquiera se preguntó a si mismo que estaba haciendo, eso ya no importaba.

**********

El día pasó tranquilo; lo único diferente fue que Kamatari volvió a clases... desesperado por ponerse al día de todo lo que estaba atrasado por haber faltado. Eso y el hecho de que Kamatari se sonrojaba ligeramente cada vez que Steven se cruzaba por el camino de su mirada... pero nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera el mismo Steven, fueron lo único diferente del día... por lo menos hasta que llegó el descanso de las 4 de la tarde, el cual el grupo de trabajo estaba aprovechando para avanzar un poco del trabajo; sobre todo Kamatari, quien se sentía terrible por no haber ayudado en nada... aunque para ser sinceros, el trabajo no solo no estaba atrasado, sino que como por acuerdo común tácito, tanto Steven como Matt habían adelantado bastante, cada cual pensando por su lado en dejar lo menos posible para Kamatari, quien seguramente no estaría de muy buena salud que digamos; era por ello que ahora estaban trabajando de tarde y no de noche, lo último que querían ambos chicos era que Kamatari volviese a recaer enfermo.

Estaban los tres chicos trabajando, ya armando el trabajo de a pocos, sacando lo mejor de la información para cada punto... cada quien con un punto de diferente; cuando llegaron Kate, Vivian y Mallory se acercaron a los tres chicos llenas de emoción, pero ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que la joven enamorada se abrazó efusivamente a su hombre por la espalda.

- "Hoooooooolaaaaaa"

- "Hola"- respondió el joven acomodándose los lentes con una sonrisa, pues el movimiento brusco casi hace que estos caigan al suelo.

- "Hola también a ustedes chicos"- saludo feliz la chica, recibiendo los respectivos saludos de cada uno de estos y al igual que para sus amigas.

Luego de los respectivos saludos (muchos en verdad, ya me estaba mareando), Kate de pronto se puso delante de Matt, con una actitud increíblemente sumisa, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que de sumisa ella no tiene absolutamente nada; e incluso puso unos ojitos de cachorrito completamente adorables, que pronto hicieron que Matt se quedara babeando e incluso empañara los lentes.

- "Matt"- dijo la joven arrastrando de manera lenta aquel nombre.

- "¿S-s-si?" - preguntó el joven con la voz en un hilo.

- "¿Me harías un favorcito?"

- "Cla- claro"- aceptó el muchacho sin siquiera preguntar de que se trataba; y es que una de las cosas que había aprendido Kate con su chico, era que eso de el arte de controlar a los hombres era por completo una realidad, e incluso un don con el cual se podía nacer.

Tanto Kamatari como Steven miraban la escena con sonrisas disimuladas, más antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese pensar en algo más, Kate se acercó de manera arrebatadora hasta el rostro de Kamatari y le hizo exactamente la misma pregunta; más el joven si sentía curiosidad por saber en que se metía, y aunque de antemano sabía que aceptaría, quiso saber de que se trataba.

En pocas palabras, Kate explicó que ella y algunas otras chicas de otras facultades habían estado en la comisión organizadora del fin de año; y que justo su grupo había estado a cargo de la decoración del ambiente, y la verdad era que esto había gustado muchísimo, así que las habían vuelto a elegir a ella y Vivian, que habían sido las principales encargadas de esto; y tenían que hacer las compras de los artículos necesarios... y para eso se necesitaba de cierta fuerza... para poder acarrear todo lo que iba a ser comprado.

- "¡Vamos de compras!; que emocionante"- exclamó a esto Kamatari con emoción; la verdad que no había tenido mucha oportunidad de comprar cosas desde que llegara a aquel lugar; la verdad que nunca en su vida había ido a un día de compras, su antigua profesión no le permitía lujos como aquellos; una sola presentación en el mercado y un número ilimitado de policías se hubiese arremetido contra él... y antes de aquello, pues no había tenido oportunidad alguna. Ah!, un día completo en el mercado solo para comprar; para comprar cosas lindas para una noche especial; esas eran la clase de cosas con las que alguien como Kamatari soñaba de vez en cuando, momentos tranquilos, haciendo cosas simples y sin mucha importancia... sin muchas preocupaciones.- "¡¡¡CLARO QUE ESTARÉ ENCANTADO DE IR KATE-SAN.... PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO!!!" - expresó emocionado el joven, sin importarle mucho las miradas que se posaron sobre él luego de sus alegres gritos.

- "¡¡¡Bien!!!"- dijo a su vez con entusiasmo la joven - "Entonces Kamatari, tú irás conmigo; y Matt ira con Vivian; y con Mal también ..." - dijo la joven refiriéndose a la tímida Mallory, ahora escondida detrás de Vivian- "... ya que ella también esta dentro de la comisión, las tres somos las encargadas principales de la decoración este año. Será este viernes, nos vamos desde el mismo medio día para aprovechar todo el día"

Ante tales palabras, Kamatari no pudo más que sorprenderse; no entendía porque Kate-san no quería ir con Matt-san; más con algo de sonrojo Kate despejó sus interrogantes en un murmullo, tras lo cual también Matt se sonrojó.

- "Es que... si voy con Matt.... al final no voy a comprar mucho... o nada"

No hacían falta más palabras; Kamatari entendió muy bien a lo que Kate se refería, y no la culpaba; si él pudiese pasar todo un día junto a la persona con la cual estuviese su corazón, poco le importarían una lista de compras o un baile... lo único en lo cual pensaría sería en caminar al lado de aquella persona, en respirar el mismo aire que él... en sentir su fortaleza sosteniéndolo en cada paso... si, eso sería lo único importante después de todo.

- "De acuerdo"- dijo entonces el oriental con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; pero en ese momento se acordó de algo... importante - "¿Dijiste el viernes?, ¡pero no podemos!... y las clases..."

- "¿Es que no lo sabes?.... Matt" - dijo entonces la joven con el ceño fruncido y mirando a su novio.

- "Jeje... creo que se me olvido decirle".

- "A veces eres tan distraído... por los preparativos para el baile, siempre dan desde el mediodía de los viernes del último mes de clases libres; y las clases que se dictaban los viernes por la tarde pasan a cualquier otro día que este libre... creo que esta vez pasa a los martes por la tarde para los alumnos de derecho del segundo año, porque es el día que más horas libres tenemos la mayoría... los que tengan alguna actividad extracurricular o problemas de otra naturaleza ..." - Kate paró un rato para tomar aire -"...pueden pasar a los grupos de recuperación de los sábados."

- "¡¡OOOHH!!!" - expresó con asombro Kamatari, mientras que su cerebro trataba de resumir todo lo que Kate le había dicho; y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ... -"Ay, no!!; entonces también perdí mis clases del viernes por la tarde porque se dictaron ayer... snif... tendré que recuperar el sábado T_T"

Y durante un ratito más, Kate se tuvo que quedar para, entre risas, consolar a su amigo.

**********

Luego de dejar a los muchachos, las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia el edificio de las damas; y allí cada quien se separo del grupo tomando su propio camino. Kate fue por un par de cuadernos, pues tenía que estudiar para su próximo examen, y pensaba hacerlo en la tranquilidad del bosquecillo; por lo menos hasta que se fuese el sol, de verdad que le gustaba ese lugar.

Ya había salido del edificio y estaba en camino cuando al pasar por un sitio algo apartado, se dio cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo; así que apuró el paso un poco, pero se percató de que su seguidor hacía lo mismo; así que hasta de aquel jueguito tonto, se dio media vuelta para esperar a aquel/la que la estaba siguiendo... pero nadie apareció. Demonios!!!, ¡Aquello ya estaba colmando su paciencia!.

- "¡Muy bien!, esto ya fue suficiente... ¡¡¡Salga quien quiera que este allí!!!"

Y la persona que estaba escondida detrás de los arboles que adornaban uno de los lados del camino salió.... 

- "Eve... debí suponerlo..." - murmuró con desgano la joven.

- "Hola Kate... tiempo sin vernos"- dijo la chica rubia de manera... ¿seductora?.... en fin...

- "¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Eve?"- preguntó sin ganas la joven... tal vez esa rubia al principio, del asunto que se estaba desarrollando, llegó a asustar un poco a Kate, sin embargo ahora solo era motivo de fastidio... el juego había ido demasiado lejos para la fiera muchacha... era hora de que terminara.

- "¿Qué modales son esos Katty?"- respondió de manera zalamera la otra joven - "¿Sabe acaso tu noviecito que tienes una boquita tan maleducada?"

- "Si Eve... 'mi novio' sabe perfectamente como soy... y le encanta" - dijo la joven de manera tajante, haciendo que la otra chica cambiara su expresión de altanería por una de enojo, mientras se acercaba de manera amenazadora a Kate.

- "Te lo advierto Kate... más te vale recapacitar acerca de lo que te he propuesto; de lo contrario... "

Oh, por Dios!; Kate simplemente ya estaba hasta la coronilla de ese... 'de lo contrario...'

- "¿De lo contrario QUE Eve?" - preguntó la chica con un tono de aburrimiento único en la voz; y esta pregunta dejo por completo fuera de foco a la chica rubia.

Ahora era Kate la que se acercaba de manera amenazadora a Eve, y mientras lo hacía volvió a repetir una vez más... "¿De lo contrario que...?"; y ahora fue Eve la que no sabía que decir, y Kate pudo constatar en ese momento que sus suposiciones no estaban del todo erradas, y que las amenazas de aquella mujer solo iban de la garganta hacia fuera. Ya era hora de acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

Kate arrinconó a Eve contra un árbol; y se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para que cada una pudiese oír los latidos del corazón de la otra (los de Kate por completo calmados; los de Eve sonaban por el contrario como el galope de un corcel desbocado). Eve pudo sentir contra su cuello el aliento de Kate cuando esta volvió a repetir una vez mas la misma pregunta... "¿De lo contrario que...?", la cual fue dicha con tanta frialdad que la dejó casi congelada.

Kate entrecerró los ojos, y luego dijo aquello que había deseado decir desde hacía ya mucho...

- "Es suficiente Eve. Aquí se acaba todo"

- "No!" - Eve trató desesperadamente de utilizar cualquier recurso que pudiese, pero no encontró ningún argumento que utilizar.

- "¡Ya basta por el amor del cielo!... Entiéndelo Eve; tú no me gustas... enfréntalo, ¡ni siquiera tienes lo suficiente como para poder con alguien como yo!."

- "Pero..."

- "¡Pero nada!. ¡Mírame!, yo quiero a alguien que pueda luchar contra mi carácter, alguien que me pueda dominar, que sea más fuerte que yo... y tu no cumples los requisitos... y además de eso, a mi no me gustan las mujeres. Mira Eve, te lo digo por tu bien, busca a alguien que se sienta feliz de estar contigo... tal vez alguien con menos carácter, alguien más fácil de dominar... por que conmigo... tu no puedes."

Y sin decir una palabra más, Kate se alejó a paso firme de aquel lugar, dejando a la rubia con lágrimas de amargura en los ojos, sobre todo porque sabía que lo que ella el había dicho era verdad.

**********

Jueves, mediodía, y Kamatari prácticamente había huido de Matt y Kate... no sentía ganas de estar con nadie, quería estar solo. Llego hasta el edificio de habitaciones, pero la verdad que ni siquiera quería entrar a su cuarto. Suspiró y con un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre uno de los dos muros semialtos que se encontraban al frente del edificio, y que eran lo suficientemente anchos como para que una persona se sentase cómodamente en ellos. Kamatari suspiró. De pronto el familiar a aleteo de Hime se dejó oír, y pronto esta se encontraba posada sobre sus piernas. 

- "¿Hola Hime-chan, viniste a acompañarme?... ¿Trajiste algún otro encargo para mi?"- terminó de preguntar el oriental casi sin pensar. La verdad que desde el día anterior después de haber presenciado y oído todo aquello; besar el piquito de su Hime era ahora algo por completo diferente a lo que siempre había sido.

Hime gorgojeó de manera natural sobre las piernas de Kamatari, y luego emprendió el vuelo una vez más, dejando a Kamatari con un suspiro ahogado en los labios.

- "Ahhhhh!!!.... (suspiro)... a veces me gustaría saber que es lo que debo de hacer"- se quejó el joven ante su propia inutilidad para resolver su vida en aquellos instantes.

- "A veces la mejor manera de resolver algo es simplemente dejando que suceda" - dijo de pronto una débil vocesita a espaldas de Kamatari; y al voltear este se preguntó si no estaba viendo una ilusión... tal vez un fantasma... ¿Pero a pleno día?

De pronto Kamatari vio a su costado el sonriente rostro de un muchachito que la verdad no parecía ser de este mundo. Era bastante menudito, y estaba bastante bien abrigado, pero era notorio que la ropa llenaba más que él mismo su abrigo; de ojos claros, tez increíblemente pálida, cabello rubio, aunque era tan delgadito y claro que más bien parecía translucido, como hondas de viento y nieve acomodadas sobre aquella cabeza por arte de magia; al parecer bajito (no podía asegurarlo ya que el niño estaba sentado al igual que él), y se veía tan frágil que parecía que a la menor ráfaga de viento fuerte se caería y rompería en mil pedazos (mismo Hompty Donty). Kamatari tuvo que parpadear varias veces e incluso pesñiscarse, para asegurarse de que en realidad no estaba soñando despierto.

- "Hola" - dijo de manera natural el niño.

- "Hola"- saludó Kamatari aún medio atontado.

- "Ryan Merrel... primer piso; estudio Arte y también Historia" - se presentó el niño extendiendo una mano... entonces... ¡¿Él estudiaba allí?!.

- "Kamatari... eeerrr segundo piso, Leyes" - se presentó simplemente Kamatari algo confundido.

- "Si, sé quien es usted señor Kamatari; lo he visto varias veces subiendo y bajando las escaleras... además ganó varios de los concursos deportivos durante las fiesta... cuando lo vi de veras que quise poder correr como usted... aunque fuese una sola vez; lástima que no me pude quedar a verlo en todas sus competencias... Josh me trajo de vuelta a la habitación porque dijo que no debía seguir expuesto durante tanto tiempo."

Kamatari parpadeó incrédulo... oh, Kami... este niño le hablaba con tanta naturalidad... ¿en serio era real?... ¿qué edad tenía?

- "¿Qué edad tienes?" - preguntó de pronto Kamatari sin poder evitarlo.

- " Tengo 21 años... con suerte cumplo los 22 en enero... pero no se. ¿Quiere venir a mi funeral?"

Ahora si que Kamatari estaba por completo sacado de honda... ¿Funeral?.

- "¡¡¡¿¿Ah??!!!"- preguntó Kamatari sin poder, una vez más, evitarlo.

- "Que si quiere venir a mi funeral... es que me voy a morir, y sería muy triste para mi familia si nadie más que ellos va al funeral; bueno, Josh también va a estar; pero sería bonito que vaya más gente que me haya conocido... solo que no hay mucha gente con la que haya conversado."

- "Bueno..." - comenzó Kamatari sin estar muy seguro de que decir - "... todos al final nos tenemos que morir tarde o temprano; es parte del ciclo de la vida. Pero eso no significa que tú... "

- "Pero es que yo si me voy a morir pronto... bueno, la verdad que se supone que debí de haberme muerto hace mucho, pero aún no lo hago... así que tal vez llegue a los 22... aunque me gustaría por lo menos terminar mis estudios, son divertidos. Me gusta mucho estudiar. ¿A usted le gusta estudiar señor Kamatari?

- "Pues... si, supongo que si..." - terminó de decir Kamatari y de pronto no tenía mucho de que conversar... excepto...

- "Yyyyy... ¿Exactamente por que se supone que te vas a morir? ... ¿puedo llamarte Ryan?"

- "Claro, no hay problema... y se suponía que me tenía que morir desde el día que nací, pero mi mamá me cuidó mucho y por eso sobreviví... pero según mi tío soy un caso perdido y mi mamá perdió el tiempo... de todas maneras me voy a morir. Pero no me importa porque tengo hermanos y hermanas, así que cuando me muera mi mamá y mi papá no se van a sentir solos... también quiero mucho a mi papá... él siempre es muy bueno conmigo... y mis hermanos también... ¿qué edad tiene usted señor Kamatari?"

- "25... creo" - respondió Kamatari algo fuera de foco. - "Entonces... hmmm... no creo que te vayas a morir ahora... has sobrevivido mucho, eres un sobreviviente, por lo menos eso creo."

Ahora Kamatari de verás estaba metido de lleno en aquella extraña conversación de la cual no estaba muy seguro de entender, ni siquiera la mitad; y que sin embargo lo había envuelto por completo, haciendo que olvidase todas sus anteriores preocupaciones.

- "Además..."- continuó Kamatari - "se nota que tienes mucha gente que se interesa por ti... no creo que sea justo que pienses en morirte ahora"

- "Bueno... "- comenzó el pequeño a hablar... ¿en serio tenía 21?... ¡si parece de no más de 16! - "... creo que al final no estoy muy seguro de nada... pero no hay cura para lo que yo tengo, así que de todas maneras me voy a morir pronto."

A Kamatari como que no le cuadraba muy bien el asunto... sobre todo porque él...

- "A ver Ryan-chan" - dijo el oriental sin poder evitarlo... ¡y es que parecía un niño! - "dime exactamente cuales son tus síntomas"

Ryan sonrió.

- "Señor Kamatari... ¿qué significa Ryan-chan?"

Kamatari se cubrió de rubor, no se dio cuenta.

- "Ay!, lo siento; no debí llamarte así sin tu permiso. Es... es algo así como un diminutivo del nombre... se usa en Japón... tal vez Ryan-kun te siente mejor..."

- "No, Ryan-chan me gusta" - dijo el niño con ensoñación - "Hasta ahora el único que me ha puesto un diminutivo aparte de mis papás y hermanos es Josh... pero él más bien dice que soy un duendecito de viento; ... porque nadie se da cuenta nunca del hecho de que estoy a su lado... me encanta ser un duencecito de viento... y también me gusta ser un Ryan-chan..."

Las mejillas de Kamatari volvieron a teñirse de rosa y escarlata; él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que el pequeño estaba a su costado... ¿Y quien era ese Josh a quien tanto mencionaba?.

- "Ryan-chan... ¿quién es Josh?" - preguntó por fin Kamatari 

- "Ah!, él... pues es mi novio... como lo es el señor Steven de usted."

Ahora si; ante tal afirmación, Kamatari tuvo suerte de no caerse de espaldas del muro o algo parecido... ¡¡¡¿¿DE DONDE RAYOS ESTE NIÑO HABÍA SACADO ESOOOOO??!!!... Un momento...¿Él tenía novio?.

- "Este... Ryan-chan... eeeeerrrr... Steven-san y yo no somos... novios... ¿De donde sacaste algo como eso?"

- "¿Entonces no son novios?" - dijo el niño con un dejo de ¿tristeza? en la voz - "Hmmm... y yo que pensé que ustedes dos ya se habían amistado por lo que sucedió... el señor Steven parecía muy feliz últimamente... yo creí que... pero parece que no es así... que lástima."

¿Lo que pasó?... ahora si que Kamatari se estaba asustando. ¿Qué era lo que este niño sabía?...¡¿Y QUIEN ERA JOSH?!... (muchas preguntas =¬.¬=UUU)

- "Exactamente que se supone que 'sucedió' Ryan-chan?"

- "Oh, pues lo que sucedió... bueno, solo lo escuché... pero creo que sé lo que escuché ... fue una noche que me sentí con ganas de irme para algún lugar donde Josh no me encontrara (a veces me gusta hacer esas cosas), así que me metí a una de las habitaciones vacías... recuerdo que me vino un ataque y me quedé sin poder moverme hasta la mañana siguiente... Josh estaba muy molesto conmigo cuando lo llegue a ver al día siguiente, hmmmm, si... y luego comenzaron los ruidos encima mío... y reconocí la voz del señor Steven, y luego la suya... bueno, en realidad estaban gritando... creo que así era... ¿estaban haciendo el amor, verdad?... ¿Hmmm, se siente bonito?... yo no puedo hacerlo con Josh, mi salud no me lo permite... y creo que es mejor así, porque él tiene que buscarse una linda novia para después que yo me muera... me prometió que buscaría hasta encontrar a su otra mitad perfecta y quedarse con ella para siempre... la verdad que lo único que hacemos es besarnos... me gusta que me bese, es lindo... ¿a usted le gustan los besos señor Kamatari?" - ahora Ryan-chan lo miraba con ojos expectantes, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta... y Kamatari en todo lo que podía pensa era en lo mareado y avergonzado que se encontraba en aquel momento.

- "Tu nos..." - *Ay!, Kami-sama...*, mejor cambiar el tema - "¿Cómo... como es eso que tu novio se tiene que buscar una linda novia?... no entiendo"

- Ah, pues es que no se va a quedar solo después de que yo me muera... verdad, además él solo es mi novio porque yo se lo pedí, así que supongo que luego de que yo me muera conseguirá una novia."- dedujo alegre aquel extraño jovencito con aquella gran sonrisa siempre iluminando su pálido rostro.

- "¿Cómo así?, quiero decir, nadie puede estar con otra persona sin quererlo... seguro que Josh te quiere... de lo contrario no estaría contigo." - insistió algo confundido Kamatari.

- "Señor Kamatari... ¿me ayudaría a bajar por favor?, me gustaría mucho poder estar en el suelo."

- "Eh?, si claro"

Kamatari se acomodó un poco mejor y tomo a Ryan por la cintura colocándolo encima de sus piernas; tras lo cual bajó suavemente del muro, llevando al muchachito con él... era tan ligerito, casi y no sintió su peso.

- "Gracias señor Kamatari... pues, ¿le aburriría si le cuento como conocí a Josh?... nunca se lo he podido contar a nadie, creo que sería muy lindo poder hacerlo... además me sería más fácil de responder su pregunta."

- "Si... supongo que si... claro"

- "Pues... a ver... yo conocí a Josh cuando mis papás me dejaron en el tren para venir para aquí... yo insistí que quería venir solito... ¡¿Sabe que esa fue mi primera gran aventura?!... No solo fue la primera vez que viaje en tren... ¡Lo hice yo solo!... pero me llegue a sentir mal en el camino, así que quise ir a algún lugar donde alguien me pudiese dar algo para ver si me sentía mejor,... porque yo estaba en un compartimento privado; pero no llegué lejos,... y me caí unos metro después, y Josh me encontró... fue muy amable conmigo, me llevó de nuevo a mi compartimento, me consiguió un té y sacó las medicinas de mi maleta que estaba muy alta y no pude alcanzar cuando estuve solo. Luego hablamos mucho, bueno; yo hablaba y él escuchaba... es muy bueno para escuchar... y, allí me dijo que él también venía para estudiar aquí... él está en la facultad de Letras, estudia Literatura... ¡¿Sabe que quiere viajar por todo el país recogiendo el folclore literario?!... su sueño es hacer una recopilación de las historias de cada lugar de todo el país, y que luego todo el mundo las sepa... dice que es importante que las personas sepan todo sobre su país, y no solo lo que conozcan aquello que se da en su entorno social... Bueno, cuando llegamos aquí, no se como se las arregló para que nos quedásemos los dos en un mismo cuarto... dijo que alguien debía de cuidarme así que era él quien lo haría... y luego se portó muy atento y lindo siempre... así que me llegó a gustar mucho... y un día le pedí que fuese mi novio y él aceptó... así que ahora somos novios y se quedará conmigo hasta que me muera... luego buscará una linda novia."

Kamatari aún no entendía que tenía que ver la historia que el niño le había contado con el hecho de que se iba a buscar una novia luego de que Ryan-chan se muriese... por lo menos ya sabía un poco mejor quien era ese Josh... la verdad que le caía bien.

- "Pero Ryan-chan, ... no entiendo... quiero decir... no tienes fundamento para decir que Josh se va a buscar una novia después de... tu sabes... si no ¿Por qué aceptaría ser tu pareja?"

La mirada del niño fue un claro... '¿Qué?, no es obvio'.

- "Es que me voy a morir" - dijo el niño por toda respuesta, y al notar que Kamatari aún no captaba la idea añadió... - "Es muy difícil decirle que no a alguien que se va a morir... sobre todo para alguien como Josh... él es muy bueno."

Kamatari ya no dijo nada... al parecer el niño estaba muy seguro de aquello... 

- "Por eso... "- continuó el pequeño - "Tal vez sea lo mejor morirme al final... aparte del hecho de que no tengo remedio... no puedo atar a Josh a mi lado para siempre." - la hasta entonces risueña actitud del muchacho se tornó de pronto algo triste, pero luego volvió a su antigua actitud y dijo - "Pero por lo menos me moriré habiendo sido feliz... hubiese sido muy triste llegar al otro mundo sin siquiera haber sabido lo que era amar... aunque solo fuese un poquito... y es que nadie tiene derecho a privar a su propio corazón de estar con la persona que te gusta... creo que no hubiese sido justo ... para mi... no decirle a Josh ... lo que sentía... por él... nos hubiese mentido... a los dos." - Ryan de pronto paró de hablar; mientras comenzaba a respirar con dificultad; se notaba que el aire ahora si le estaba faltando de manera preocupante; y eso teniendo en cuenta que el niño no había podido hablar seguido desde un principio de la conversación.

- "¡¡Ryan-chan!!... ¡¿Estás bien?!"- preguntó con preocupación Kamatari.

- "No... no debí de... haber bajado del muro... pero quería hacerlo... lo siento mucho..."

- "Esta bien"- dijo Kamatari con tono conciliador y sujetando al niño una vez más, y subiéndolo con movimientos diestros de nuevo al muro, donde ambos se quedaron por un momento tranquilos, mientras el pequeño recuperaba el aliento.

Aún cuando Ryan pareció haberse tranquilizado ya, Kamatari lo mantuvo contra su pecho; intentando tranquilizarlo un poquito más todavía, más luego de un rato una la débil vocesita surgió una vez más, deseosa de poder dar a conocer lo que aquella mentecita pensaba.

- "Señor Kamatari..."

- "Hmmmm...."

- "Usted también debería de darle una oportunidad a su corazón... suena demasiado triste, creo que necesita que lo deje amar."

Bien, Kamatari no se esperaba aquello; en definitiva no lo esperaba, pero inesperadamente esas débiles palabritas se quedaron en su mente, y comenzaron a hacer eco mientras que revoloteaban insistentes en su cabeza. Pero, tal vez por su propia tranquilidad mental, Kamatari decidió cambiar una vez más el tema.

- "Ryan-chan, ¿me cuentas sobre tus síntomas?... "

- "¿Para que quiere saber?..."

- "Pues... porque tu me recuerdas mucho a un caso al que yo estuve muy cercano cuando era más joven."

- "Y... ¿Esa persona se curó?"

- "Si, ella se curó."

Ryan pareció pensarlo un momento, pero luego le relató al oriental sus síntomas... y Kamatari pudo reconocer que si eran bastante parecido a los de 'La señorita'; y ella se había curado... después de muchos años de tratamiento, era verdad; pero ahora llevaba una vida normal, con un esposo e hijos. Ella era ahora muy feliz.

- "Ryan-chan... si yo te dijese que tal vez haya un tratamiento que puedes seguir para curarte... ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?" - era extraño como ese muchachito había despertado en Kamatari aquel instinto sobreprotector... pero es que se veía tan frágil.

Ryan Merrel levantó entonces la vista hacia Kamatari, con los ojitos de pronto anhelantes de saber más, y al mismo tiempo temerosos de lo mismo.

- "¿Yo... podría curarme?"

- "Esa es la idea... aunque demoraría algún tiempo... no existe cura inmediata para este tipo de casos (estamos hablando de un caso de debilidad física extrema por si acaso)."

- "¿Mucho?. ¿Cuánto?"

- "Bueno... la persona de la que yo te hablo tardó un promedio de 7 años. Pero por si te interesa, conozco a un buen médico en el barrio japonés que te podría tratar."

- "¡Solo 7 años!... Eso no es mucho... Perooo... tal vez sea mejor quedarme como estoy" - de una completa emoción el niño pasó a mostrar un poquito de tristeza.

- "¿Ryan-chan?" - dijo Kamatari mientras el niño se separaba de su pecho.

- "Tal vez sobrevivir no sería no mas justo para Josh... no sería justo atarlo a mi." - terminó de decir una vez más el niño con dejo triste.

Kamatari miró al niño, y el corazón se le encogió. Si él no quería no podía obligarlo; así que Kamatari trató de cambiar a un tema un poco más alegre.

- "¿Así que eres un duendecito de viento, ne?" - dijo Kamatari con una sonrisa... y el niño también sonrió - "Pues en verdad debes serlo para que yo no me hubiese dando cuenta de tu presencia esta vez"

- "Si... y con esta ya van dos veces."- dijo el niño entusiasmado.

- "¿Dos?"

- "Aja!, también la vez que el señor Steven se desmayó encima de usted no se dio cuenta de que estaba en el descanso de la segunda escalera, Josh me dejó allí cuando tuvo que ir a hablar con alguien que ahora vive en el tercer piso." - la alegría del niño solo podía equipararse en aquel momento con el rubor de Kamatari, quien no podía creer que encima de todo el niño también se hubiese ganado con ese momento.

Kamatari estuvo a punto de contestar algo, cuando una masculina y seria voz se dirigió hasta donde ellos estaban.

- "Ryan; ¿te encuentras bien?"

- "¡Josh!"- exclamó con emoción el pequeño, y Kamatari pudo ver justo debajo de él a un joven de unos 23, alto, no muy delgado; de cabello oscuro, de tez bronceada; y que en esos momentos lo miraba de una cierta manera algo desconfiada.

Ryan hizo el intento de bajar el muro, pero al final fue asistido por Josh, a quien no pareció hacerle mucha gracia que su novio intentara aquello.

- "Hola Josh; mira, te presento al señor Kamatari, él es mi nuevo amigo. Señor Kamatari, le presento a mi novio Josh."

- "Un placer." - dijo el muchacho extendiendo una mano hacia Kamatari, y sin parecer afectado por el título que obtuvo en la presentación que le hizo Ryan. - "Joshua Hiking, para servirlo."

- "Honjo Kamatari, el placer es mío."

Y después de las presentaciones, el joven se disculpó al tiempo que alzaba en vilo a su noviecito, y lo llevaba al interior del edificio. Kamatari no podía creer el haber conocido a una pareja como aquella, que verdad que era peculiar... y ese muchachito, esperaba que la vida no fuera muy dura con él... era tan risueño.

Kamatari volvió entonces a la realidad, al escuchar el sonar del timbre de reloj, que anunciaba que ya eran las dos de la tarde... ¡Oh, Kami!... ¡Tenía clases!... ¿Cómo se pudieron pasar hora y media tan rápidamente?, no importaba. Kamatari corrió hacia su clase, sin pensar en nada más que en llegar a tiempo.

**********

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde; y todos salían del salón. Kamatari, Matt y Steven se iban a reunir una vez más para seguir arreglando el trabajo, faltaban poco menos de dos semanas para entregarlo, y tenían que utiliza ahora cada momento libre si es que deseaban presentar solo lo mejor.

Matt y Kate estaban preguntándole al joven oriental el porque de su tardía llegada a la clase (de suerte llegó como 5 segundos antes que el profesor), cuando de pronto un alboroto a espaldas del grupo interrumpió la conversación; y al voltear pudieron ver a un jovencito aferrado al cuello de Steven mientras que colocaba la mayoría de su peso sobre la espalda del mismo.

- "Hola Steven." - saludó alegre el muchachito, a la vez que agitaba un papel frente a las narices del rubio. - "Mira lo que me saqué... ¡Mira, mira, mira!"

- "De acuerdo Miky, de acuerdo... estoy mirando... veamooooossss.... ¡Oye, que buena calificación!... ¡felicidades!"- exclamó Steven con el muchacho ya parado a su costado, al tiempo que le desordenaba el cabello, para completa felicidad de 'Miky'.

Steven de pronto pareció volver a la realidad al ver a Miky observar a las tres personas que lo observaban con tanta curiosidad... y casi de inmediato como que se medio escondió detrás de Steven, mientras que susurraba un "Hola". Steven volteó y muy divertido presentó a todos.

- "Les presento Michael Ross, del primer año; Michael es un buen amigo mío, ¿verdad Michael?" - preguntó con suma diversión Steven, a lo que el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, aún mirando al grupo por detrás del hombro de Steven. - "Y ellos Michael, son Matt Carter y su novia Kate Wallace; y él" - dijo refiriéndose con algo de cariño hacia su ángel- "...es Honjo Kamatari."

Michael saludó una vez más... ahora con un poco más de confianza; y luego volvió a colgarse del cuello de Steven, y en voz bajita (mucho, muy bajita) le murmuró... 

-"¿Él es tu novio... verdad?, dile que no se enoje conmigo."

Steven observó a Miky, y una gotita apareció en su cabeza mientras en el mismo tono de murmullos que el pequeño había utilizado para con él le respondía...

- "Miky... él no es mi novio; y aunque lo fuera... no hay razón para que se moleste contigo..."

Y el pequeño observó nuevamente a Kamatari, y asintió sin estar muy seguro de creer del todo que Kamatari no estaba molesto con él; pero por otra parte no tenía porque no creerle a Steven... Steven nunca le mentiría.

Por su parte Kamatari en realidad no estaba muy feliz de ver a aquel muchachuelo colgado del cuello de Steven como si este fuese un perchero o algo parecido... *¿Es que ese niño no tenía nada mejor que hacer?*... claro que eso Kamatari no lo iba a admitir por nada del mundo; ni siquiera hacia si mismo (=V.V= UUU); pero fue un gran alivio para el oriental cuando Matt señaló que se les pasaba el descanso y que debían de avanzar un poco del trabajo si es que querían terminarlo para antes de Navidad. 

- "¡Es cierto!" - y con ello Steven volvió a despeinar al alegre niño de ojos color caramelo; mientras le aseguraba que se volverían a ver pronto, y le decía de paso que quería seguir viendo tan buenas notas como la que le había mostrado.

Ya en camino hacia un aula vacía para avanzar, Kate le señaló a Steven que ese niño actuó como si fuera su hermanito menor; a lo que Steven respondió divertido que era justamente así como sentía al pequeño Miky, a quien llamó con cariño 'ese revoltoso'; y Kamatari tuvo que suspirar para ahogar esos feos pensamientos que surcaban por su mente, en los cuales 'el revoltoso' tenía que enfrentarse solo a todos los Juppon Gatana (incluyéndolo a él) con una espada de bambú; después de todo, el niño no tenía la culpa... aunque culpa de que... no existía culpa de nada allí... simplemente tuvo que admitirlo al final, estaba celoso. Y con este terrible descubrimiento a cuestas; Kamatari y el resto del grupo trabajaron y discutieron sin parar hasta las 6 de la tarde, que era cuando tenían de Historia del Derecho Romano... ¿quién manda poner los curso más aburridos siempre al final del día cuando la gente ya esta con sueño y a punto de dormirse?

**********

Durante la clase de aquella noche de jueves, Kamatari se sentía algo intranquilo; estaba como ansioso sin estar muy seguro del porque; y al avanzar más la noche (eran casi las 10 de la noche) decidió ir por una vez en aquel día hasta su azotea, pensó que sus nervios se relajarían un poco atendiendo a sus pequeños; o por lo menos los que le habían quedado, ya que una parte había migrado poco después de comenzado el fuerte frío otoñal, solo que había sido durante los días que se había encontrado en cama que había comenzado aquello, y por ni ponerlo triste Matt-san no le había nada (ya que fueron Matt y Kate los que le estuvieron cuidando a sus bebes), Kamatari no veía la hora de que volviese el clima cálido para volver a ver a los que se habían ido y recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.

Kamatari decidió por fin subir hasta el tercer piso; subió lento, de manera acompasada tratando de no pensar en demasiadas cosas, recordándose a si mismo que debía revisar las frazadas que cubrían los nidos de sus bebés, aún cuando ya las había revisado a conciencia tan solo unas cuantas horas antes (menos mal que Hime dormía con él en la cabecera de su cama), y Kamatari siguió hasta que las escaleras se terminaron, y al llegar al final se quedó helado en su sitio, estupefacto ante la imponente y a la vez hermosa presencia del hombre que miraba distraído la hacia la luna desde la ventana que estaba justo en el extremo opuesto terminando las escaleras. Kamatari se quedó paralizado observando el semblante algo triste del rubio, quien miraba a la luna como si esta pudiese responder cada una de sus más profundas preguntas, estirando sus dedos hacia esta como si pudiese de alguna manera tocarla aunque fuese solo con la punta de los dedos. Kamatari casi dejó de respirar cuando posó su mirada en la camisa de seda morada que en ese momento lucía aquel dios con cuerpo mortal... y la manera como le quedaba aquel pantalón negro ajustado ... (chibi necesita urgente OXIGENOOOO =^+.+^=)

- "El señor Steven parece muy triste esta noche" - dijo una vocecita ligera por detrás del joven oriental, y al voltear este se encontró con el rostro siempre dulce del pequeño Ryan.

- "¡Ryan-chan!" - susurró Kamatari entre sorprendido y preocupado, sorprendido por encontrar al jovencito a sus espaldas cuando ni siquiera lo había sentido (lo cual no era nada del otro mundo si hemos de ser sinceros =¬.¬=UU), y preocupado al verlo sudando y jadeando en demasía, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. - "¿Estás bien Ryan-chan?"- volvió a susurrar Kamatari al tiempo que extendía una mano para que se sostuviese, porque no parecía poder durar mucho tiempo de pie.

- "No, creo que no... pero es que..." - más el joven no pudo seguir porque le faltó el aire para poder continuar hablando.

- "¡Por Kami-sama pequeño... ¿qué te pasó?"

Ryan miró a Kamatari con una sonrisita en los labios...

- "No mucho señor Kamatari,... es que necesitaba hablar con usted... pero no creí encontrarlo hasta mañana... luego Josh me dejó en el segundo descanso (osea en la saliente de la ventana entre el segundo y tercer piso)... y lo vi pasar... pero estaba tan concentrado en lo que pensaba que no me escuchó... pero de verdad necesito hablar con usted... así que salté hasta el suelo y lo seguí hasta aquí... solo que no le hable antes porque me faltó un poco el aire... pero ya estoy bien."

*¿Bien?*... si era un milagro que el muchacho pudiese decir cuatro palabras juntas sin ahogarse por la falta de aire. Kamatari ayudó al niño a colocarse sobre su pecho para que descansase un poco el peso (según yo misma casi inexistente) y no hiciera de esa manera tanto esfuerzo... y fue entonces que vio en una de las manos del muchachito un cuaderno de dibujo pequeño (digamos tamaño carta, de esos que solo tienen hojas blancas); pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención en realidad, sino el dibujo casi estaba representado en la página que en aquel momento estaba sobre el resto. Era la representación casi perfecta de cómo Kamatari había visto a Steven hacía tan solo unos momentos antes. Ryan siguió el camino de la mirada de Kamatari y una vez más volvió a sonreír.

- "¿Le gusta?... necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco y casi siempre puedo hacerlo cuando dibujo... por eso es que Josh siempre me deja un cuaderno de dibujo y unos carbones y lápices a la mano... Espero que no se moleste conmigo por haber tomado al señor Steven como modelo... es que se veía tan triste que no pude dejar pasar en momento... ¿quiere este dibujo?"

Ante la última pregunta, Kamatari salió de su aturdimiento, y se negó aludiendo que él no podría recibir algo como aquello, lo cual seguramente tanto trabajo le había costado realizar.

- "Oh, no; no se preocupe señor Kamatari; hice dos dibujos, el señor Steven estuvo así durante mucho tiempo... y usted también." - añadió el niño tan dulcemente como siempre, al tiempo que le enseñaba un dibujo prácticamente idéntico en la hoja anterior del cuaderno de dibujo; a lo cual Kamatari ya no pudo replicar, aceptando el regalo y sintiéndose extraño al recibirlo en sus manos. Entonces el oriental recordó que el muchachito dijo que lo había estado buscando.

- "¿Y para que me buscabas que es tan urgente Ryan-chan?" - preguntó con curiosidad Kamatari, sorprendiéndose al ver de repente los asomos de lágrimas en los tiernos ojos de aquel jovencito.

- "Recuerda... recuerda usted esta mañana señor Kamatari... cuando le dije que no importaba mucho si me recuperaba o no porque al final ... tal vez era mejor que no y que tal vez ... si me moría y..." - pero el niño ya no pudo hablar más porque el cuasi llanto estaba a punto de ahogarlo.

- "Si... si, lo recuerdo bien... fue hoy después de todo... pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, si tu no quieres yo no me voy a sentir mal por ello, es tu decisión después de todo, es tu salud."

- "No, no es eso... es que yo... ahora si quiero ir a ese tratamiento, ¡tengo que!... "- insistió el niño casi al borde de las lágrimas - "... porque si no él... Josh va a..." - el niño estaba de pronto casi a punto de una ataque o algo así; Kamatari se estaba asustando de verdad.

- "Ya, ya... de acuerdo; iremos al barrio japonés la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?; además no creo que Josh-san haga nada que te ponga triste Ryan-chan; ¿Qué cosa podría hacer él que pudiese ser tan terrible?"

El niño sorbió un poquito antes de sacar un papel que tenía guardado en uno de sus bolsillos; era un papelito guardado bastante bien escondido, y doblado en un montón de partes.

- "Es que él... en la tarde... esta tarde después de que llegamos al cuarto, él me dijo que porque estaba tan cansado, y yo no supe que decirle... entonces me dijo que debía de cuidarme más... y luego me dijo... que si algo me pasaba... que él no lo soportaría... " - el niño paró un rato para tomar aire, mientras con movimientos delicados se quitaba de manera infructuosa las lágrimas de los ojos, tratando de no mojar la camisa de Kamatari sin lograr su objetivo; mientras que por su parte Kamatari trataba de tranquilizarlo con movimientos lentos. El pequeño continuó - "... entonces... me dio un beso y me dijo que era hora de dormir... y yo me dormí cuando él me abrazó... como siempre... siempre me duermo abrazado a él... pero luego... hubo un ruido y me desperté... pero Josh no se dio cuenta... y yo lo vi, él escribía algo; no se que era y no me importó... hasta que él dijo que así estaba bien... que nunca dejaría que nos separaran... que no podía ni quería vivir sin mi... y esta después... " - y el niño no pudo hablar más, y comenzó a temblar de manera alarmante entre los brazos de Kamatari mientras que estrujaba la nota entre sus débiles dedos....

- "Shhh... de acuerdo; ya todo pasó... ya todo esta bien" - murmuró con preocupación Kamatari, tratando de tranquilizarlo de alguna manera, y entonces fijó su mirada en aquel papel que tanto había alterado a Ryan-chan -" ¿Puedo?" - pregunto entonces el joven japonés, a lo que el niño entre su brazos asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y Kamatari abrió la nota y la leyó; y al hacerlo la sangre que circulaba por sus venas casi se heló.

"Yo Joshua Hiking dejó en la presente mis últimos deseos, los cuales espero sean cumplidos por la persona que encuentre esta carta.

La razón de mi deceso no se debe a causas naturales, es cierto; pero tampoco se debe de culpar a un tercero; yo mismo fui causante de mi propia muerte y mi primer deseo es que así sea dado a conocer.

Mi segundo deseo radica en el hecho de que también quiero que sean dadas a conocer las razones de mis actos; y estas se resumen en una sola; cuyo nombre es Ryan Merrel, junto a quien seguramente habré sido hallado. Si esta carta esta siendo leída es porque él, la única razón de mi vida falleció; así es, Ryan es la persona a quien más amé durante mi vida, y deseo que sea esto conocido, pues su muerte es la causa de mi muerte, pues sin él para mi la vida no existe en realidad. Amarlo fue algo que decidí desde que lo vi, y vivir a su lado aún sabiendo que tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde, su vida acabaría fue algo que acepté. No pretendo que entiendan el hecho de un hombre que amó a otro hombre, pero si el de una persona que amó a otra persona.

Y aquí es donde doy a conocer mi último y tercer deseo; porque así como lo amé y prometí estar con él hasta el día de su muerte; también le prometí estar con la persona que amara después de su muerte y pienso cumplirlo; así que pido por favor que sea avisado a nuestras respectivas familias de nuestros decesos, y del hecho de que seremos enterrados juntos en la misma tumba, y compartiremos el mismo lecho por el resto de la eternidad.

Doy gracias a aquel o aquella que lea esta carta y cumpla los últimos deseos de alguien que a pasado hacia la otra vida, donde deseo de corazón seguir al lado de aquel quien es dueño de mi corazón.

Sin más que decir quedo de usted profundamente agradecido.

Atentamente

Joshua Hiking"

Kamatari se encontraba estupefacto ante lo que acababa de leer; por un lado no podía creer que existiese alguien capaz de cometer una locura semejante; por el otro lado se sentía algo celoso por el hecho de que aquel pequeño fuese el dueño de aquel corazón que cometiese semejante locura pero por un completo, puro e incondicional amor. Pero luego de pensar en aquello entendió por fin la magnitud de lo que de pronto tenía entre su manos... se trataba de una vida. Volteó en ese momento a ver al pequeño que se encontraba protegido entre sus brazos y su pecho, y pensó en el ahora enorme peso que se cernía sobre sus frágiles hombros.

- "Señor Kamatari..." - dijo entonces la débil vocesita - "... ya no me puedo morir."

Kamatari reconfortó lo mejor que pudo al pequeño; y sin pensar en nada más lo alzó en vilo y lo llevó camino al primer piso, para llevarlo a su habitación y asegurarse de que su tranquilizase un poco, mientras tanto repetía una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien.

- "Shhh... ya.. tranquilo; vas a ver que la próxima semana nos vamos al barrio japonés y comenzamos con tu tratamiento... todo va a estar bien... ya, ya... shhh."

Mientras tanto, de no muy lejos; Steven pronto se había percatado de la presencia de ambos jóvenes, y debió de admitir que casi muere de celos al ver a su ángel abrazando a otro hombre... y sin embargo al ver la escena un poco más detenidamente pudo observar que más que otra cosa, parecía que su ángel estaba confortando al muchacho más joven que tenía entre sus brazos... y al escuchar algo de lo que dijeron ambos al final... *¿Qué ya no se puede morir?... ¿Tratamiento en el barrio japonés?...* algo muy raro estaba pasando allí; y él necesitaba saber de que se trataba; sobre todo, debía de admitirlo, ... por que los celos lo estaban matando.

**********

El viernes amaneció temprano coma siempre; y Kamatari hizo su rutina de cada mañana, ahora habitual, de darle 2 vueltas completas al campus. Había en definitiva, llegado consigo mismo a la conclusión, de que hacerlo era un gran alivio, (siempre y cuando no se acercase al gimnasio... pro que si no...).

Al volver a su habitación procedió a bañarse y cambiarse; y antes de despertar a Matt para ir a clases, Kamatari se detuvo un momento y tomó su preciado diario un momento. Tan solo la noche anterior le había hecho una adición importante. Lo abrió en la última página, y pudo observar el dibujo que Ryan-chan le había regalada anoche (y él había pegado en la parte interna de la contraportada)... el cual presentaba ahora algunas ligeras modificaciones... ahora habían pequeños pétalos de cerezo cayendo por afuera de la ventana, y Kamatari sintió por esto a aquel hombre un poco más cercano a su hogar que ninguna otra cosa en aquel país... pero claro era imposible, Steven y Japón no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Kamatari sonrió ligeramente al recordar como había mencionado los pétalos por decir cualquier cosa que alejara un poco los problemas de la mente del muchachito... y al parecer lo había logrado, al final de haberle preguntado de todo acerca de lo cerezos (forma, tamaño, color, textura, olor, y un gran etc...), el niño pronto dijo que era una planta muy emocionante, que iba a averiguar un poco más sobre ella y sobre otras cosas del Japón... y diciendo aquello adicionó los pétalos al dibujo, y luego se durmió apaciblemente, luego de quedar con Kamatari para ir el viernes de la próxima semana al barrio japonés... Kamatari suspiró; cerró con delicadeza su diario y luego levantó a Matt-san. Otro día de clases había comenzado.

Pero fue un día de clases que se pasó volando, y a las doce del día, Kamatari estaba listo para su gran día de compras. Pronto el grupo se reunió levando cada uno una gran canasta de mimbre para lo que comprasen, y todos se pusieron en camino al mercado. Tomaron un camino corto, pues habías decidido ir a pie; y mientras lo hacían conversaron y rieron entre los 5 como hacía mucho ninguno de ellos lo hacía, e incluso la tímida Mallory se unió en más de una ocasión a las risas soltándose un poquito de esa manera.

Al llegar a su destino cada grupo se separó con una lista de cosas que debían de tratar de conseguir para ese mismo día... o de lo contrario lo comprarían la semana siguiente (aunque Kamatari ya había avisado que él tenía planes para ese día).

Kamatari y Kate se paseaban animados entre todos los puestos, mirando precios y cosas hermosas que aunque no tenían razón de ser compradas, pues era bonito imaginarse comprándolas... Kate soñó con unos hermosos vestidos que vio en un aparador, y la manera en la que seguramente Matt se quedaría babeando por ella si la viera en ellos; Kamatari no pudo dejar de admirar una preciosa daga con mango de marfil, pero la verdad era que su precio era casi ... imposible de pagar para él. Siguieron observando mientras buscaban los listones de colores rosa y blanco perlado que habían decidido poner en la decoración; así como la tela para los manteles que iban a preparar las chicas del club de bordado.

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que en un puesto encontraron el color perfecto de perlas de fantasía que iban a ser parte del decorado de los centros de mesa que el club de joyería de fantasía había ideado en conjunto con el club de cerámica en frío; y estaban tratando de elegir el tamaño que fuera con la bolita que les habían dibujado en el papel, cuando una voz familiar se escuchó a espaldas de ambos, pero al voltear solo vieron el otro negocio que estaba justo al frente de donde estaba, y tras un poco más de atención se dieron cuenta que dicha voz provenía desde detrás del mencionado puesto.

- "¡Pero mi querida señora!; ¿En serio me va a hacer cargar todo eso a mi solito hasta el campus?.. pues en ese caso tendrá usted que pagar la cuenta del médico." - Steven parecía de muy buen humor, y dicho estado de ánimo fue aún más evidenciado por la risa cristalina que emitió segundo después de su comentario.

- "En definitiva no hay nada mejor que cuando tú me acompañas a hacer las compras mi niño... me he estado aburriendo mucho sin ti estos días que he venido a comprar sola... solo te perdono por que se que estás sacando ahora muy buenas notas; por que si no....; así que creo que te salvas de llevar todas las compras 'tú solito' hasta mi cocina... creo que por esta vez buscaremos a alguien más para que las lleve" - y la voz femenina que acompañaba a Steven también rió con ganas.

Tanto Kamatari como Kate reconocieron la alegre y ruidosa voz femenina; era sin duda la señora Garret, la encargada del comedor de la universidad. Una señora ya mayor, morena y algo regordeta; la cual trataba a todos como si fuesen sus hijos, y llamaba a todos sus niños (sin importarle mucho si lo fueran o no... incluso un par de profesores caían bajo esta descripción). Era muy buena, y caía bien a todos; y aún cuando era un poco tosca para hablar, siempre tenía el consejo indicado para cada ocasión... y por esto y muchos otros motivos, más de uno había tomado a la gentil dama como una madre adoptiva en aquel enorme campus (según ella tenía espacio para todos... más de una vez se le escuchaba decir que luego de haber soltado 3 hijos fuertes y productivos en el mundo, tenía espacio para unos mil más por cada uno de los suyos... y parecía decir la verdad).

Kamatari y Kate se quedaron quietos en su sitio para poder escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado de la barrera de puestos de comerciantes, la cual los estaba separando de las dos personas que en aquel momento conversaban tan jovialmente.

- "Y entonces mi niño... ¿Me vas a decir por qué traes esa cara de bobo que no te había visto antes?... ¿No serán ciertos los rumores que he escuchado por allí?." - se escuchó decir en tono pícaro a la señora.

Cuando Steven miró de frente a la buena señora, pudo notar su mirada inquisitiva; como siempre su 'Mamá Garret' sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

- "Bueeeeeenoooo... no sé... depende... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha escuchado por allí?".

- "Aaaaa!, no te hagas el santo mi niño, que no te cae para nada ese papel conmigo; te conozco demasiado bien. Entonces; ¿es cierto que estás enamorado de ese pequeño que vino de Japón?. Y no me vengas con tratar de negarlo que ya te lo dije, yo te conozco bien... conozco tus gustos; pero de allí a que estés enamorado de verdad. Bueno, eso es algo que quiero que tu mismo me confirmes en mi presencia."

Steven observó a la dama que tenía en frente... de verdad que no la podía engañar; por eso nunca había pensado siquiera en hacerlo. ¿Para qué?.

- "Bueno; creo que si estoy enamorado."

- "¿Crees?; mi niño, en este tipo de cosas o estas o no estas enamorado... pero eso de creer, eso de estar a medias; eso no sirve para nada."

- "Bueno... entonces si estoy enamorado; ¡Tengo que estarlo!, quiero decir, jamás había sentido nada como esto, tal vez por eso dudo a veces... pero son muy pocas las veces que dudo. Aunque me gustaría que alguien me dijera lo que es en realidad estar enamorado... " - terminó de decir el rubio con algo de preocupación, como si aquello fuese lo más importante en su vida (y la verdad era que si era lo más importante de su vida).

- "A ver..."- dijo entonces la amable señora con tono bonachón - "¿Por qué entonces no le dices a esta vieja que es lo que sientes?... tal vez algo de mi sabiduría te ayude a despejar un poco tus dudas... no en vano he vivido tantos siglos, eh?" - terminó de decir la mujer de manera pícara.

Steven sonrió... lo último que pensaría de aquella buena dama era el considerarla una vieja.

- "Bueno... " - comenzó Steven de manera un poco insegura- "A veces no tengo una precisión total acerca de lo que siento... pero intentaré describir mis sentimientos ... veamos... pues a veces, a veces ... cuando estoy junto a él... no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima... me parece tan bonito, incluso es difícil mantener mis manos alejadas de él y con mucho esfuerzo."

La buena mujer negó de pronto con la cabeza, e indicó con voz algo apagada...

- "Pequeño, eso no es amor; eso es lujuria...; ¿algo más?"

El corazón de Steven de pronto se fue por los suelos; pero aún habían muchas cosas más que sentía cuando tenía a Kamatari delante suyo, así que continuó...

- "Pues; también cuando lo veo... cuando esta frente a mi, siento que el corazón me da un gran salto en medio del pecho..."

Nuevamente, la señora Garret volvió a menear la cabeza, y con un tono divertido expresó...

- "Pues lamento comunicarte que eso no es amor mi niño... eso es pasión."

Bueno; sentir pasión no era tan malo, pero no era amor, y el corazón de Steven estaba cruzando la barrera del suelo y se dirigía justo al más profundo de los infiernos... otra cosa.

- "Hmmm, cuando estoy a su lado, pues me siento como más seguro..."

- "Eso es confianza."

- "Y cuando lo veo cometer algún error... pues no me importa; no digo nada para no verlo triste..."

- "Y eso... es amistad"

Ahora si, el corazón de Steven se sentía por completo desvalido... y él que creía que había estado enamorado; ahora resulta que se había equivocado. Steven de pronto tenía la mirada triste y el ánimo caído. Entonces las siguientes palabras salieron de sus labios.

- "¡Vaya!, y yo idiota que pensé que estaba enamorado; y lo peor es que aún lo pienso... pero no tengo derecho a cortejarlo si no es así, cierto?. ¿Sabe que mamá Garret?; debe ser porque jamás sentí con otra persona lo que he sentido con él. Cuando lo he visto triste por alguna razón, he sentido que mi corazón lloraba; las veces que sus ojos han mirado los míos podía sentir que él podía tocar mi alma... tanto así que incluso dolía; cuando estoy con él no extraño demasiado el resto de las cosas sin las que antes creía que no podía vivir; y cuando no lo veo, aunque sea por solo un minuto, me siento triste y desolado; incluso llegué a sentir que por él podría dar mi vida, e incluso mi muerte si fuese necesario. ¿No es absurdo?" - preguntó el chico rubio con un dejo de burla para consigo mismo.

La buena señora lo observó; y con una sonrisa genuina pintada en los labios dijo alegre...

- "Yo creo que no; por que si es así, ¡felicidades mi niño!... tú estás enamorado. Y es mejor así, porque un amor sin amistad y confianza; no vale de mucho al fin de cuentas... y sin un toque de lujuria y pasión, al final resulta muy aburrido. Bien, vamos que aún nos faltan un montón de cosas para los almuerzos de toda la semana; mira que todavía tenemos que visitar muchos más lugares donde dejar nuestras listas de pedidos, o los chicos se quedaran sin buenos almuerzos... así que quita esa sonrisita idiota y comienza a mover el trasero que no tenemos todo el día."

- "S- si!!!, expresó el rubio con entusiasmo, tras lo cual le ofreció alegre su brazo a la buena señora, y se fue junto a ella en su recorrido de compras acostumbrado.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la barrera de puestos; Kate abrazaba a un consternado Kamatari, quien no estaba muy seguro de si reír o llorar ante lo que acababa de escuchar; y sin embargo mientras sus emociones decidían por él, se echó a llorar como un niño aún entre los brazos de su amiga; pues ahora si, más que nunca... no sabía que hacer.

**********

El sábado había sido un día algo atareado para Kamatari durante la mañana, pues no solo había tenido sus clases regulares de la mañana, sino que también había asistido a dos clases recuperatorias... por lo que había terminado a las 6 de la tarde al final; y se moría de hambre, pues en el receso de las 4 de la tarde había ido a ayudar a Matt-san a vestirse para ir a la ópera con Kate-san; y encima de todo había quedado en ir a trabajar con Steven-san luego de las clases... ¿Se molestaría este si le pidiera un poco de tiempo para buscar algo de comer?... seguro que no, pero no sería muy justo dejarlo esperando; además... Kamatari sentía la necesidad de... estar junto a él.

Cuando Kamatari llegó donde Steven con sus cuadernos y apuntes; lo hizo todo agitado por la carrera que había efectuado desde la facultad hasta su habitación, y de allí hasta el tercer piso; tocó a la puerta cansado y cuando la puerta fue abierta todavía respiraba pesadamente. Rápidamente Steven le preparó una taza de té bien caliente pues lo vio temblar un poco, y Kamatari agradeció el gesto por que por lo menos así llenaría un poco el hueco que tenía en el estomago por la falta de almuerza; más esto no resultó del todo porque cuando se estaba tomando el té su estomago lo traicionó sonando de manera estrepitosa, logrando que el japonés se pusiera rojo de pies a cabeza.

- "¿Has almorzado?" - le preguntó Steven con el ceño fruncido, a lo que con el rubor aún visible en sus mejillas Kamatari negó con la cabeza.

Kamatari pudo escuchar como Steven se quejaba mientras se ponía de pie, y un par de minutos después estaba al parecer picando algo en su pequeña cocinita, y luego un delicioso olor inundó los sentidos del muchacho, haciendo que los ruidos de su estomago volvieran aún con más fuerza. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un plato de puré, huevos estrellados y tocino frito se colocara frente a los ojos del muchacho.

- "Primero comes y luego comenzamos a trabajar"- sentenció Steven increíblemente serio, tanto que en lo último que pensó Kamatari fue en contradecirlo; además del hecho de que se estaba muriendo de hambre; así que Kamatari comió con gusto lo que le habían servido, tan concentrado en ese momento en la comida que no se percató de las mirada soñadora que Steven mantuvo sobre su ser durante todo aquel tiempo. Luego ambos comenzaron a 'trabajar'.

Llevaban ya casi dos horas sentados haciendo resúmenes para el trabajo; pero en realidad ninguno de los dos estaba muy atento a lo que estaba haciendo en realidad, sino que más bien cada quien estaba más al pendiente de la persona a su costado que de cualquier otra cosa.

Kamatari había notado una que otra mirada color cielo posada sobre él; y se preguntó si no estaba imaginando cosas... también pudo notar que Steven estaba como alejado de la realidad por ratos, durante los cuales se quedaba viendo a la nada, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- "Steven-san... "

- "Hmmm?" - preguntó el joven de manera disimuladamente distraída, preguntándose a su vez si Kamatari se había dado cuentas de las miradas que no había podido evitar posar sobre él.

- "¿En que estás pensando tan detenidamente desde hace tanto rato?" - la pregunta de Kamatari fue directa, tal vez demasiado... sobre todo por la mirada que mando directo a sus ojos.

Steven se quedó algo shockeado por esto, y sin evitarlo, sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía, tan solo respondió...

- "En lo mucho que me gustaría besarte en este momento"- más casi de inmediato lamentó haber dicho aquello; ahora de seguro su ángel se molestaría con él y se iría, y Steven había soñado con por lo menos disfrutar de la compañía de este durante las horas de trabajo.

Los segundos pasaron de manera irremediable, casi parecieron una eternidad; y Kamatari no decía palabra alguna, Steven se estaba a punto de volver loco. Fue entonces en el momento crítico cuando escuchó que el joven oriental decía casi... 'casi'... de manera natural...

- "De acuerdo".

*¿De acuerdo?* - Steven estaba a punto de preguntarse a sí mismo acerca de su propia salud mental, pues creyó estar escuchando lo que no se dijo nunca; y de manera inconsciente repitió lo que había escuchado.

- "¿De acuerdo?".

- "Aja... es solo un beso, ¿verdad?; no creo que un beso sea algo tan terrible"

Steven estaba tratando de calmar un poco su pulso, el cual ya amenazaba con salirse por completo de control y llevarlo directo a un ataque de taquicardia. Y para ser sinceros, no era el único. Sin importar cuan calmado pareciera Kamatari, la verdad era que temblaba más que una hoja por dentro. Prácticamente estaba dando pie para que Steven lo tomara, y es que sabía muy bien que si el hombre que tenía delante lo besaba, no se quedarían solo en un inocente beso los sucesos que ocurriesen esa noche, y no por la culpa de Steven exactamente; los deseos reprimidos eran ya demasiado fuertes... por ambas partes; eso era algo de lo que Kamatari estaba 100% seguro; si Steven lo besaba, ambos terminarían en la cama, y Kamatari lo estaba aceptando. Había sido ya demasiado lo que había pasado, demasiado lo que había pensado; y si tenía una oportunidad de probar el amor, aún cuando este no estuviese completo, aún cuando lo más probable fuese salir de aquella posible relación con el corazón hecho pedazos... ahora lo entendía, todos tenían razón, debía de darle a su corazón la oportunidad de sentir, de amar y ser amado, aún cuando fuese una sola vez; no quería morir y llegar al otro mundo sin haber sentido nunca una caricia bien recibida por alguien a quien pudiese llamar amor; y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Steven le había demostrado, ese era el momento en el cual podía llamar 'amor' a Steven, y mientras durara sería 'su' Steven... Mientras durara, ¿qué oportunidades tenía de estar con un hombre que tenía ya tanto camino recorrido, tanta vida vivida?... ¿Quién era Kamatari Honjo para pretender a alguien como Steven Wildfire?, ¿Un hombre de mundo? ... nadie tal vez, pero debía intentarlo, estaba tomando una decisión y aceptaba los riesgos... *Juro que no me enamoraré demasiado... Juro que intentaré no ilusionarme con él... que lo dejaré volar libre cuando decida ya no seguir a mi lado...*

Kamatari volvió a fijar su vista en Steven una vez más, pues la había bajado para evitar que este notara su turbación; fue entonces que pudo reconocer la pregunta pintada en los ojos del rubio... *¿Me aceptas?*... y respondió de la misma forma en la que la pregunta fue formulada, su mirada expresó aquello que a Steven le costaba aceptar, pero que rogaba que fuese cierto... *Te acepto*.

- "S- solo un beso... lo juro"

- "De acuerdo" - murmuró el joven de cabellos más oscuros.

Y Steven se acercó de manera lenta, y posó sus labios tan suavemente que lo único que sintió Kamatari al principio fue el roce de las alas de una mariposa en ellos; más fue pronto cuando el beso se profundizó, ambos podían sentir como si se fundieran en un solo ser; sus alientos mezclados, el sabor de cada uno mezclado con el otro. El beso duró casi toda una vida, y sin embargo pareció demasiado corto cuando terminó; y los segundos que pasaron antes de que Steven volviese a tomar posesión de los labios del hombre frente a él parecieron una eternidad.

Pronto el besarse no pareció ser suficiente para el rubio, y la imperiosa necesidad de descubrir al otro con exigentes caricias fue inevitable; atrás quedaron las notas y libros, los cuadernos y plumas y tinta; y una suave melodía comenzó a oírse en el lugar cuando Steven tumbó a Kamatari sobre el sofá, colocándose justo encima de él; y mientras besaba exigente los ya hinchados labios, las notas de "Iris" inundaban el ambiente. Sosteniendo su propio peso sobre sus piernas flexionadas y apoyadas sobre el sofá, una a cada lado de las caderas de la delicada figura de su ángel; Steven comenzó a exigir aún más de este, acariciando sobre el saco y la camisa, pronto bajo estos y directamente sobre la piel; la pasión dentro de su ser estaba por completo fuera de control.

Kamatari tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no comenzar a gemir de manera descontrolada cuando Steven partió el beso y deslizó sus labios hasta el lóbulo de una de sus orejas; el chico se estaba, literalmente, muriendo de miedo... miedo por aceptar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, miedo por sentir de aquella manera que estaba nublando por completo su lucidez... miedo de que el hombre que ahora se deleitaba con su cuello despertara de aquel encanto al sentir sus gemidos, que lo rechazara al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder... Kamatari lo sabía, Steven había decidido no volver a tomarlo... no volver a lastimarlo; pero el joven oriental no podía pensar en otra manera de darle a entender directamente lo que estaba sintiendo, porque el mismo Kamatari no lo entendía... y de pronto pudo sentir claramente como el rubio abrió su camisa entre caricias, con manos y dientes; y un gemido largo y profundo salió de su garganta al sentir la exigente boca posarse sobre su tetilla derecha y succionar de manera fuerte y a la vez delicada... todo pensamiento se esfumó de ambas mentes, solo existía el momento... el ahora.

Steven estaba por completo fuera de sí; una vez más, más que cualquier otra vez. Tocar ya no era suficiente; el espacio entre la boca y el cuello de su amante ya no era suficiente, él necesitaba más, mucho más. Casi sin pensarlo, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del joven debajo suyo, y sus labios pronto descubrieron la pequeña tetilla endurecida... tan sonrojada... tan caliente... tan irresistible; y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que sentirla, saborearla... tomarlo todo; lo necesitaba todo. Trazó un camino de besos y lamidas hacia su objetivo, y sintió la corriente casi eléctrica que recorrió el cuerpo de su amante bajo sus labios; fue entonces que un momento de lucidez pasó por su mente... algo no estaba bien; pero de pronto un sonido ahogado... un gemido se dejó oír, y sus sentidos reaccionaron de manera casi instantánea... el quería oír más, necesitaba escuchar mucho más... y la oportunidad se dio al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza, unos dedos enredándose en sus cabellos que le exigían que no se detuviera en su tarea, que siguiera adelante con su cometido; y pronto olvido todo y continuó con la tarea que sus deseos le obligaban a cumplir. Lamió cada milímetro de aquel pecho, pasando de una tetilla a otra, torturando sin piedad a aquella piel temblorosa... pero aún así no fue suficiente... él necesitaba mucho más... más la barrera de unos pantalones cerrados se interpuso en su camino... barrera que pronto fue superada por su deseo y su pasión... y por las ganas de escuchar aquellos gemidos que le decían que su pareja recibía tanto placer como el que él mismo estaba obteniendo... oh, si!... aquello era por sobre todo lo más importante, darle placer a su pequeño amor. Fue entonces que su cuerpo y deseo pararon en seco, cuando frente a él se extendió el sexo de aquel muchacho precioso en todo su esplendor... Oh, Dios!; su ángel estaba tan excitado... tan hermosamente excitado. Steven de pronto supo lo que tenía que hacer... y lo hizo, y mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, sacaba de un tirón el pantalón de su amante.

Kamatari no podía creer todo lo que sentía, su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia ante las insistentes caricias de los labios y manos de Steven; los gemidos salían de su garganta ya entrecortados, ya extensos; obligando a su cuerpo a agitarse, a sus manos a pedir más al enredarse sobre aquel cabello de oro. Pero lo indescriptible llegó al sentir por primera vez aquel toque intimo que lo obligó a arquearse por completo bajo un mar de puro placer y excitación; cuando sintió aquellos labios firmes cerrarse de manera posesiva sobre su propia masculinidad. De pronto la boca de Steven se cerró sobre su miembro, y Kamatari gritó como nunca pensó hacerlo; y en un acto involuntario abrió las piernas ante su amante, dejándose por completo al deseo del otro. Y más aún llegó cuando Steven comenzó a mover de manera rítmica su cabeza, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kamatari comenzara a moverse en la antigua danza que ya una vez había experimentado con aquella misma persona. 

Steven se amamantaba de aquel miembro con sumo placer; era extraño, solo una vez había hecho aquello anteriormente, y lo único que podía recordar de la experiencia fue que no le agradó del todo, que incluso se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo; y sin embargo ahora, no podía pensar en forma mejor de saborear a su pequeño amante... lo necesitaba todo, absolutamente todo. Pudo sentir como el miembro delicado de su pequeña joya de Oriente se hinchaba bajo la exigencia de sus caricias... y aquellos gemidos; oh, cielos!... en realidad se estaba excitando; y de pronto sus pantalones parecían demasiado apretados en ese momento. Casi con desesperación, Steven hurgó a tientas su propia ropa, hasta encontrar en botón y cierres correctos, y con la mayor de las urgencias liberó de manera rápida su propio miembro, empezando a masturbarse a sí mismo casi de inmediato, tratando de sentir algo alivio ante aquella situación; y entonces sus mismos actos lo llevaron a lamer y chupar aquel dulce manjar aún de una manera más exigente. Fue entonces que lo sintió, sintió como el miembro de su amante precioso explotó en su boca, y el sabor de aquel dulce se extendía en su interior... y Steven tomó, lo tomó absolutamente todo, y liberó el miembro de su aprisionamiento solo para lamerlo por completo, lamer cada centímetro de este... la punta, el cuello... los testículos, y seguir la dulce ruta, esta lo llevó hasta aquel pequeño orificio en el que Steven no pudo evitar la tentación de meter un dedo, y luego otro más... pudo sentir a Kamatari tensarse sobre él con aquella intromisión, puedo sentir como sus dejos eran apresados dentro de aquel dulce cuerpo. Steven se estaba volviendo realmente loco de placer, y manteniendo las piernas de Kamatari abiertas sobre sus hombros, acercó sus labios hasta aquel orificio, el cual comenzó a lamer con urgencia, introduciendo alguna que otra vez su lengua dentro, al tiempo que movía los dedos en aquel mismo interior, donde cada vez se hacía más fácil el ingreso... Steven introdujo un dedo más.

Kamatari prácticamente se dobló en dos al arquearse sobre el sofá... jamás había sentido nada como aquello. Sus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, y el aire ya amenazaba con abandonar sus pulmones por completo. Una de las manos que tenía posada sobre la cabeza del rubio se aferró con fuerza al sofá, justo a sus espaldas... el dolor producido por el deseo era demasiado, y él ya no sabía siquiera de que manera moverse para apaciguarlo... podía sentirlo, estaba a punto de correrse una vez más, la segunda vez esa noche... una nueva convulsión llegó hasta su cuerpo... y él que estaba al filo del sofá terminó de caer de este por completo... encontrándose de pronto frente a frente con aquella mirada azul cielo, sintiendo entonces su propio sabor en los labios.

Steven se sentía en medio del paraíso... acariciando de aquella manera tan íntima a su querido, saboreándolo en su totalidad... entonces lo sintió... era la convulsión más grande que su niño había tenido en toda la noche, el grito fue deliciosamente ensordecedor; y entonces Kamatari cayó sobre su cuerpo... las piernas del oriental alrededor suyo, ambos rostros a la misma altura, y Steven no pudo evitarlo... simplemente lo besó. Fue un beso ardiente, afiebrado, tal y como ambos estaban en aquellos momentos; y Steven pudo sentir a su pequeño moviéndose encima suyo, llamándolo a unirse con él... ambos sexos acariciándose el uno al otro... y Steven una vez más no pudo evitarlo.

Muy despacio separó sus labios de los de su niño, y lo miró a los ojos mientras con una mano alzaba el desnudo trasero y con la otra preparaba su propio miembro en el camino que estaba a punto de seguir; y son un suspiro ahogado de parte de su amante, sintió como entraba por aquella apretada fisura de manera lenta, y no pudo suspirar de placer al sentirse dentro de aquella calidez una vez más. 

Steven necesitaba creer, necesitaba saber que aquello no era un sueño; y con un abrazo posesivo, se aferró al cuerpo tembloroso y húmedo de su amante, atrayéndolo hacia él mismo mientras disfrutaba del hecho de encontrarse dentro una vez más... y entonces de sus labios escaparon las palabras que tanto tiempo había tenido guardadas y que clamaban ser dichas a gritos, pero solo pudo susurrarlas...

- "Te amo"

Y fue entonces que comenzó a moverse, e incitó a su pareja a seguir el mismo ritmo que él; ritmo que aumentó de a pocos; hasta llegar a niveles por completo fuera de control para ambos. Steven experimentó una vez más la dicha de poseer aquel cuerpo, ahora afiebrado por la pasión, que nuevamente lo llevaba entre las puertas del paraíso y las más ardientes llamas del infierno. El vaivén era cada vez más rápido, cada vez más exigente... y el rubio supo que no resistiría demasiado tiempo; pero como siempre la necesidad de darle placer a su pareja antes que a él mismo estaba presente; así que a pesar de la locura de su excitación, buscaba tocar el punto interior que mayor placer le diera a su amante, y la verdad parecía estarlo logrando.

Kamatari gemía y lloraba de puro placer, mientras que entre palabras entrecortados pudo escucharse decir a sí mismo un par de veces... "Motto... motto (más... más)"; se sentía perdido en ese instante, y a la vez seguro al estar protegido por los brazos del rubio en aquel momento. Fue entonces que lo sintió, pudo sentir aquella corriente una vez más... no se había corrido por segunda vez cuando cayó sobre las piernas del rubio, el momento parecía haberse extendido un poco más, al parecer justo hasta ese momento. Sin percatarse de sus actos, Kamatari mordió el hombro de Steven, probando de esta manera el sabor de la tela que lo cubría... y en aquel momento sucedió, pudo sentir la corriente volando por su cuerpo y miembro una vez más; y de manera casi simultánea pudo sentir al rubio explotando en su interior, y el grito ahogado del hombre que lo estaba poseyendo inundar el ambiente... todo había terminado.

Steven cayó de espaldas de lleno sobre la alfombra, arrastrando al oriental consigo en la caída, aún abrazados con fuerza los dos. Las respiraciones de ambos eran rápidas e irregulares, pero poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando; y Steven que aún se encontraba dentro de su amante, se movió con cuidado saliendo de aquel húmedo interior. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno se movió de su posición, más las respiraciones por fin volvieron a sus niveles de normalidad; fue entonces que ambos tomaron conciencia por fin de lo que había sucedido.

*Oh, Dios!.... OH, POR DIOS!!!!... ¡QUE HE HECHO!... me va a odiar; ahora mismo se ira de mi lado para siempre... ¡¡¡Yo solo dije un beso!!!... y después... ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan increíblemente estúpido?!.* - pensaba Steven con el corazón estrujado por el miedo de perder al objeto de su amor, con lo cual inconscientemente lo abrazó de manera posesiva contra él, mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos color cielo.

Kamatari también se había tranquilizado, y ahora podía sentir perfectamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos del hombre debajo suyo, y los cambios de humor, y la tensión de sus músculos; y ante el fuerte y posesivo abrazo casi podía sentir cuales eran los rumbos que tomaban los pensamientos del rubio. Tomó aire antes de comenzar a separarse del abrazo del rubio, y pudo sentirlo tensarse aún más por este hecho; Kamatari terminó de deshacerse del abrazo, pero yació a un costado del otro hombre, comenzando a preguntarse si lo que hizo fue lo correcto.

Steven observó casi con terror al joven oriental posarse a un costado; con la mirada esquiva, perdida en algún lugar entre ambos cuerpos. Steven tuvo miedo, mucho miedo en realidad; pero no podía dejarlo irse así, no de esa manera; simplemente no quería perderlo. Con movimientos toscos y temblorosos trató de levantarse un poco sobre su propia posición; y con voz insegura murmuró un ...

- "Lo- lo siento.... yo... yo...."- pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada que decir al respecto de lo que había sucedido, simplemente había sido algo que sucedió... y no tenía, por primera vez, ninguna explicación para sus propios actos; más las palabras que escuchó salir de los labios del oriental lo dejaron helado, era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

- "Debes pensar que soy un cualquiera... un chico fácil... No te culparía si no quisieses volver a verme."

Y así era como pensaba Kamatari, de pronto se sentía sucio y fácil; era cierto que en un primer momento creyó que aquella era la forma, pero ahora sentía que si el rubio llegaba a pensar en él como en un chico fácil tendría toda la razón.

- "N- no!... yo jamás... tú no eres... ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!... " - Steven se acercó a Kamatari un poco más, lo suficiente para tomar su rostro y poner frente a frente las miradas.- "...tú... eres la persona más maravillosa, más... derecha... honesta... y hermosa que conozco... , y además, si alguien tuvo aquí la culpa... ese fui yo."

Kamatari lo observó, pudo ver el sentimiento en aquellos ojos celestes, y algo se movió en su interior; y fuerzas le faltaron para decir...

- "No; yo... yo también soy culpable... yo también permití que esto sucediese... yo... yo también lo deseaba." - terminó de decir Kamatari con las mejillas rojas de pura vergüenza; y al alzar la mirada pudo observar aquella extraña luz en los ojos del rubio.

- "T- tú... ¿Tú también... lo querías?"- era difícil para Steven contener su emoción.

Kamatari asintió con la cabeza, las mejillas aún encendidas; y desviando la mirada hizo un movimiento para levantarse, al tiempo que se abrochaba torpemente su camisa húmeda de sudor, y buscaba con la mirada su pantalón seguramente tirado por allí en algún lugar del suelo.

- "¡¿Qué haces?!- preguntó Steven casi con terror al ver lo que el otro joven hacía.

- "Creo que lo mejor... será que me vaya. Yo... no quisiera molestarte más..." - pero no pudo terminar su frase debido a que fue arrastrado y envuelto en un fuerte abraza.

- "No te vayas" - suplicó el rubio con la voz en un hilo- "Te lo suplico... quédate conmigo esta noche"... *quédate conmigo para siempre*- suplicó el rubio de manera mental.

Kamatari se encontraba tenso bajo el abrazo del rubio; más de a pocos se obligó a si mismo a tranquilizarse... y con un murmullo casi inaudible aceptó quedarse en aquella habitación; tras lo cual el rubio se movió lentamente hasta que ambos rostros quedaron uno frente al otro...

- "¿E- en serio?"

- "Hai"

Steven sonrió; y tomó aire y fuerzas para hacer la pregunta que ya no podía soportar en su interior... necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba estar seguro de que aquello no sería solo algo de una noche...

- "¿Y... tu... te quedarías por más tiempo... si yo te lo pidiese?"

Kamatari aspiró hondo... antes de volver a responder... "Hai" una vez más; haciendo que el suspiro que soltara Steven de alivio fuese tan grande que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mueca que hizo.

- "¿Entonces... significa eso que tu... y yo... somos... novios?"- esta última pregunta Steven la hizo con sumo cuidado; como si de aquello dependiese su vida entera (y a su entender así era)

Kamatari lo observó una vez más; los ojos puestos en el otro; las respiraciones contenidas... y luego de lo que pareció un tiempo tan largo como la eternidad... Kamatari simplemente dijo... "Hai"; tras lo cual se desató una tormenta entre aquellos dos hombres; y antes de que el oriental siquiera se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba alzado en vilo, camino a la habitación del rubio mientras era besado con pasión; y luego se encontraba por completo desnudo y metido dentro de las sábanas frescas de la cama donde ya dos veces se había encontrado anteriormente; y antes de que siquiera pudiese tomar algo más de conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pudo sentir sobre sí el ahora también desnudo cuerpo de su amante. Estaba por completo seguro, el rubio lo iba a poseer una vez más; y mientras esto sucedía... Kamatari llamó por primera vez a su amante ... "Koi (amor)".

- " ¿Hmmm?"- preguntó el rubio entre besos, abrazos y caricias; pero no había tiempo de averiguar que significaba aquello en ese preciso momento.

Kamatari pudo sentir nuevamente los besos exigentes, las caricias sobre su piel... y mientras todo aquello sucedía, ahora con la conciencia de ambos respecto a los sucesos; Kamatari no pudo evitar pensar... *Ahora... ahora estamos juntos como pareja; y tú me estas amando de nuevo... Oh, por Kami-sama, lo que tu me haces es... si, esto era lo que quería, alguien que me hiciera sentir menos solo, alguien que me hiciera sentir un poco más completo... y así será mientras tú me quieras a tu lado... estaremos juntos... _mientras tu así lo quieras..._*

Steven se sentía en medio del paraíso mientras abrazaba y besaba a su amante, a su amor... y mientras saboreaba cada centímetro de la salada y húmeda piel, por su cabeza fluían los pensamientos que en algún momento solo pensó que podrían darse en sueños... *Oh, Dios!, no puedo creer que esto sea cierto; que por fin mis más caros sueños se hayan vuelto realidad... estoy a tu lado amor mío... estoy a tu lado y nunca me alejaré de allí; porque ahora estamos juntos, porque me has aceptado por fin... porque de ahora en adelante siempre será así; de ahora en adelante..._ estaremos juntos para siempre*_

Y mientras ambos cuerpos buscaban un ritmo propio y único que los llevara una vez más hasta aquel lugar donde cada cual y ambos a la vez se sentían completos siendo parte del otro... las notas de la melodía de "Iris" continuaban surcando el ambiente y llenando ambos corazones con un poco de aquello que necesitaban.

Fin del noveno capítulo

****

Notas de la autora:

Hola de nuevo con todos... una vez más aquí con todos ustedes con un capítulo dos en uno .. (de lo contrario nunca voy a terminar... =¬.¬= VVV).

Bueno, bueno; en este capítulo se cierra un ciclo y uno más comienza; y es que para los que no se han dado cuenta todavía... este fic aún no termina (sip, aunque eso signifique una muerte demasiado próxima para mi... este fic aún no termina...). En fin, nuevos personajes y nuevas historias se entrelazan en esta historia; y la próxima vez que nos veamos, terminaremos con un trabajo que a más de uno sacó canas verdes, y nos relajaremos un poquito con el final de los exámenes y por consiguiente del ciclo... y para celebrarlo, asistiremos a un baile muy especial de fin de año. Además también iniciaremos junto a Ryan un tratamiento que le dará la esperanza de obtener una posible mejoría en su salud; y por sobre todo, nuestra nueva pareja tendrá que comenzar a superar las venturas y desventuras de comenzar a conocerse el uno al otro; como dicen por allí... en las buenas y las malas. Entre esto y más; espero poder sacar pronto el capítulo 10... ¡Espérenlo!

Y ahora si, por arriba había cierta palabrita que necesita explicación acerca de su significado... así que aquí va...

1. Kata: Serie de movimientos que se hace en artes marciales, que se efectúan en contra un enemigo imaginario.

Y ahora; en cuanto a la canción que sirve de fondo para el momento cumbre de nuestra pareja principal... he aquí la letra...

IRIS

Interprete : Grupo Goo Goo Dolls

Canción del Soundtrack de "City of angels"

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

Bueno... entonces espero que el capítulo les haya gustado de verdad... y si, ya se que no es una canción de anime; pero la verdad es que dentro de las canciones no anime que conozco, esta es una de las que más me gusta, y la verdad que caía muy bien con el momento, por lo menos yo no pude visualizarlo con otro fondo musical.

Un gran bechito felino a todos, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sugerencias, comentarios y críticas constructivas a chibineko_7@hotmail.com , y nos veremos pronto (eso espero =¬.¬=VVV) una vez más.

chibineko =^.^=

****

¡¡¡Una vez más al loco mundo de la autora!!! =©.©=

chibineko se paseaba de manera preocupada de un lugar al otro del pequeño recinto; mientras repetía de manera constante...

chibineko: ¡No debí haberle dejado ir sola!!!... kawaii no llega; de seguro que le sucedió alguna cosa mala... ¡¡¿Por qué le di esta misión?!!.

******* Escena retrospectiva, unas tres horas antes*******

En algún lugar de la guarida de los nekos... (redoble de tambores y una melodía militar)

chibineko: Muy bien equipo... así es como procederemos para conseguir la preciada imagen para este capítulo. kawaii-chan, confiamos en ti; recuerda que tienes dos horas... te estaremos esperando con el scanner listo.

kawaiineko: De acuerdo (la voz melodiosa y dulzona de la gatita se deja oír antes de que esta parta con ¿alegría? a cumplir con su misión.)

*******Fin de la escena retrospectiva*******

chibineko estaba a punto de terminar de morderse todas garritas (y de paso las de sus hermanos pironeko y seiyaneko también), cuando una pequeña melodía se escuchó llegando; y unos 30 segundos más tarde, kawaiineko entraba a la habitación con un pequeño tubo para portar dibujos encima del lomito (aunque la verdad que la gatita es tan chiquita que el tubo sujeto a su lomo se ve enorme).

chibineko: ¡¡¡KAWAII!!!, ¡Estás a salvo!, ¡Y trajiste la imagen!.

kawaiineko mueve la colita mientras que dejando el tubo encima de una pequeño mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación responde... 

kawaiineko: Pero claro; si solo me mandaste a recoger esto, ¿verdad?.

chibineko: Si, si; bueno, debemos apurarnos. piro-chan, seiya-chan; ustedes vayan escaneando la imagen. Yo iré abriendo el archivo y luego insertaremos la imagen... debemos ser muy rápidos.

Mientras que chibi-chan da un montón de órdenes, kawaii mira a todos con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su felina cabecita... no entiende por que todo el mundo se apura tanto.

kawaiineko: ¿chibi-chan?.

chibineko: Ahora no kawaii-chan, debemos apurarnos antes que nos descubran.

kawaiineko: ¿Pero chibi-chan?.

chibineko: ¿Si kawaii... que pasa?

kawaiineko: No tienes porque apurarte tanto, no tengo que devolver la imagen hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Entonces pironeko se acerca a su hermana asombrado.

pironeko: Vaya kawaii-chan; no sabía que fueses tan eficiente como para aprenderte incluso el horario de ese chico... estar así tan segura como para no preocuparte de que descubran que la imagen no esta.

kawaiineko: No, no es por eso. Lo que pasa es que el joven Ryan me dijo que no tenía que devolverle la imagen que hizo del joven Steven hasta dentro de un par de horas. Es un chico taaaaaannnn lindo; incluso hablamos de galletitas durante un ratito; la verdad que me cayó muy bien.

Entonces puede verse sobre la cabeza de los otros tres gatitos una gran gota...

chibineko: kawaii-chan... ¿Le pediste de frente a Ryan el dibujo?

kawaiineko: ¡Por supuesto que si!, ¿¿No irias a pensar que lo iba a tomar sin pedir permiso, verdad???, eso es de muy mala educación.

chibineko: Errrr.... por supuesto; bueno muchachos... mejor seguimos con lo nuestro.

kawaiineko: ¡Y yo voy a hacer unas galletitas!. El joven Ryan me dio una nueva receta que sonaba delicioso. ¡Hasta luego!

chibi meneó la cabeza, mientras que le decía a sus hermanos...

chibineko: Recuérdenme nunca darle una misión importante.

Ambos gatitos: Hecho.

En fin... así es este mundo... esta medio loco


	10. capitulo 10 I

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico, no es apto para menores de edad; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo X: Aprendiendo a vivir en el paraíso (parte I: Revelaciones del pasado)

Steven abrió los ojos con desesperación en medio de la noche, más pronto llegó el alivio a su ser al sentir aquel peso ya conocido encima suyo, y al acostumbrar una vez más su vista a oscuridad pudo notar con agrado como su pequeño tesoro dormía apaciblemente sobre si, en un sueño visiblemente profundo (bueno, quien lo culpa; después de todo Kamatari no esta muy acostumbrado a cierto tipo de acción, y si con una vez ya esta cansado, pues con cuatro.... =v.v=UU); era como un sueño hecho realidad... no, mucho mejor aún que el mejor de sus sueños.

Ya más tranquilo, Steven se relajó y volvió a dormirse, por cuarta vez aquella noche... pero era que el simple hecho de saberlo entre sus brazos lo llevaba al mejor de los rincones del cielo; simplemente no podía ni quería evitar despertar para comprobarlo allí... si, el mejor de sus sueños.

**********

Kamatari comenzó a despertar lentamente, se sentía increíblemente cansado. Pudo sentir los rayos del sol pegar en su cara; y algo tibio brindándole calor por debajo suyo. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero estaba tan cansado... bueno, tal vez un intento más.

Cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos, Kamatari pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Steven observarlo, sintió como acariciaba con una mano suave sus cabellos, mientras lo miraba con aquellos ojos color cielo que lo hacían de alguna extraña manera sentirse confortable y protegido; y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgieron una vez más, haciendo que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un color carmesí.

- "Buenos días." - pudo escuchar decir al rubio, con un tono bastante cariñoso.

- "Ohayoo" - logró decir Kamatari con nerviosismo... de pronto se había olvidado como saludar en inglés.

Steven lo miró divertido, le gustaba oír aquel idioma en los labios de su amor... pues fue lo que estuvo escuchando durante toda la noche.

- "Ohayoo entonces." - una sonrisa devastadora se formó en los labios del rubio.

Kamatari escondió el rostro en el hombro de Steven, ya ni siquiera podía mirarlo de frente... pero podía sentir su calidez, su olor, su piel; de pronto en su pecho estaba saltando su corazón como loco, estaba tan feliz de alguna manera, pero por otro lado...

Con algo de pesar Kamatari se levantó del lecho, intentando no mirar a Steven directo a los ojos; trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo si le daba una mirada a esos profundos ojos color cielo; buscó su ropa, la cual había sido arrojada en el piso formando un montón, y empezó a vestirse lo más aprisa que pudo.

Steven miró casi aterrorizado a su amante dejar el lecho, y casi podía sentir de nuevo esa angustia que experimento la primera noche que ambos estuvieron juntos y su tesoro lo dejó; pero no era igual, él le había dicho que estarían juntos, se lo había prometido... Steven debía de saber.

- "¿A dónde vas?" - la nota de temor en su voz no pudo ser ocultada - "Es domingo... no es necesario salirse tan temprano de la cama; podría prepararte un muy buen desayuno y..."

- "Necesito irme." - Kamatari cortó las palabras de Steven en seco y sin siquiera mirarlo, más pronto un suspiro mal ahogado dio paso a que el oriental viese de frente a su pareja, y acercándose un poco dijo con voz gentil. - "Hay... hay algo que debo de resolver ahora, algo que no puede esperar... pero... yo no... yo no estoy arrepentido de lo que sucedió, ni me retracto de lo que dije anoche; si tu aún lo quieres, si aún me quieres..."

- "¡Claro que si!... yo te amo, por eso... por eso te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites, y por eso prometo no amarrarte en este mismo momento con la soga de emergencia que guardo bajo mi cama;..." - dijo Steven en broma, tratando de bajar la tensión del momento, y alegrándose al ver su logro de arrancar una sonrisa pequeña de los dulces labios de Kamatari - "...así que vaya usted a resolver ese asunto que yo lo espero... Te esperaré por siempre si es necesario."

Kamatari mostró entonces una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y con algo de vergüenza besó los labios de su koibito (amante), tras lo cual terminó de vestirse y se dispuso a irse; más al levantarse pudo sentir un terrible dolor en su trasero... al igual que Steven notó sus extraños movimientos, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar de que se trataba.

- "¡Mi Dios!, ¿Te lastimé anoche?" - preguntó preocupado Steven, mientras que comenzaba a levantarse para ayudar a Kamatari, más este lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

- "Esta bien; debí de haberlo recordado... después de la primera vez... solo que..." - *Solo que esa vez Matt-san y Kate-san no me dejaron salir de mi cama para nada en días, y yo no tenía ganas tampoco* terminó de decirse Kamatari mentalmente. - "Estoy bien, no te preocupes... hasta luego."

Steven vio a Kamatari salir de su habitación luego de que este cogiese su cuaderno y sus notas de la mesita donde habían trabajado la noche anterior; y Steven se sentía de pronto por completo impotente, y como un niño se cobijó debajo de las sábanas; no tenía ganas de hacer cosa alguna. Sabía que debía de estar feliz por lo que acababa de suceder... ¡Estaba con la persona que amaba... aquél de quien se había enamorado!!!!; sin embargo, no se sentía feliz si él no estaba allí, entre sus brazos. Casi y haciendo un puchero, Steven se acomodó del lado de la cama donde había dormido Kamatari durante la noche, y hundió su rostro en la almohada... aún olía a él; y Steven tuvo aquella gran idea. Entonces Steven lo decidió... ¡No podía estar sin él de esa manera por Dios del cielo santo!... ¡¡¡LO AMABA!!!. Bien!, de ese día no pasaría, era algo que resolvería cuanto antes, ese mismo día en realidad. Steven abrazó la almohada apretándola más contra su propio cuerpo, al tiempo que susurraba...

- "Te amo."

**********

Kamatari llegó hasta el frente de la puerta de su habitación con pasos inseguros... pero era algo que debía de hacer; después de todo lo que había hecho por él, era lo menos que le debía a Matt-san, una explicación de lo que había decidido la noche anterior... solo esperaba que Matt-san no lo condenara demasiado rápido.

Kamatari aspiró hondo y sacó su llave para abrir la puerta, más antes de siquiera poder meter la llave, la puerta se abrió dejándolo frente a frente a Matt. Kamatari pasó sin siquiera ver a los ojos a su amigo, algo le decía que no había tenido que imaginar demasiado para saber lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Lo peor vino cuando notó que también Kate-san estaba en la habitación; ahora sería mucho más difícil aún, pero de alguna manera, Kamatari supo que así sería mejor, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre los tres... se los debía a ambos. 

A paso lento, Kamatari avanzó hasta llegar a su cama, y procedió a sentarse en ella; y pudo escuchar el crujido de la otra cama, por lo que supuso que la pareja también había tomado asiento en esta. Kamatari tomo aire profundamente una vez más... Oh, Kami-sama!, se estaba muriendo de nervios... pero...

- "Matt-san... yo..." - Kamatari calló un momento, pues la verdad que le costaba seguir... Matt-san había pasado tanto por su culpa.

- "¿Si?" - el tono de voz de Matt dejaba entreoír algo así como ... ¿ira?... a Kamatari le estaba doliendo tanto.

Por fin Kamatari alzó la vista, tenía que enfrentarlos de frente; más estuvo a punto de llorar al notar la dura mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Kate-san, algo le decía que no podría soportarlo, así que volvió a bajar la mirada... y continuo

- "Yo, anoche... anoche, estuve con Steven... yo he decidido... aceptarlo... como mi pareja." - jamás Kamatari había sentido que frase alguna se le hubiese dificultado tanto, y lo que siguió fue peor aún.

- "¡MALDICIÓN KAMATARI!... ¡QUE DEMONIOS CREÍAS QUE... EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO!... Con ese sujeto... con él... tú... " - Matt simplemente se volteó sobre su sitio, pues se había parado de golpe cuando comenzó a gritar... y dio una muy clara muestra de su desagrado por la situación... listo, Kamatari había perdido a su mejor amigo, ahora lo sabía; y lo más probable era que también a Kate-san... él... 

Kamatari bajó la cabeza y se aferró a las frazadas de la cama casi con desesperación, mientras silenciosas lágrimas empezaban a surcar su rostro; más entonces algo cálido rodeo a Kamatari, y al abrir los ojos pudo distinguir a Kate abrazándolo con calidez y dulzura; y Kamatari no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarse también a Kate y aferrarse a ella como una tabla en aquel momento en el que se sentía ahogar.

- "Esta bien Kamatari, todo esta bien. Si eso te hace feliz, si tu estás feliz; yo también estoy feliz por ti. Prometo apoyarte en todo lo que tu quieras amigo." - Kate sonrió de manera confortante para Kamatari, y este solo pudo mirarla con ojos agradecidos y aferrarse aún mucho más a ella.

- "Pero que demonios!... ¡¿Kate?!..." - Matt no podía creerlo, y pasó una mano con exasperación por su cabello... ¡No podía creerlo, y estaba a punto de continuar cuando una increíblemente dura mirada salió de los ojos de Kate y fue directo hacia donde él estaba, dejándolo cuasi helado en su sitio.

- "¿Yo que Matt?... ¿Acaso ahora también me vas a prohibir que le diga a mi amigo cuanto lo quiero y me alegra el que él sea feliz solo para que tu te sientas mejor?" - las palabras de Kate eran tan duras en el tono de su voz como la mirada que aún sostenía sobre su novio - "Pues en ese caso lo siento mucho por ti, pero yo me encuentro muy feliz de que 'MI' amigo sea feliz, después de todo lo que ha sufrido, después de que pensó que no encontraría jamás a alguien con quien sentirse amado; me siento dichosa de que se haya equivocado en aquello que creía, y pienso demostrárselo como lo debe hacer una buena amiga." - y dirigiéndose a Kamatari, y cambiando por completo la dureza de su rostro, así como el tono de su voz y su mirada - "No importa lo que pase Kamatari, yo te apoyaré en esto; por que ... ¿Eres feliz, cierto?"

Kamatari miró a Kate, casi y no podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Kamatari asintió... si, en ese momento, y a pesar de todo, él era feliz.

- "¡¿Pero es que acaso ambos se han vuelto locos!?" - rugió de pronto Matt - "Que no se dan cuenta que ese tipo dejará a Kamatari con el corazón destrozado para cuando se aburra de él... ¿cuánto demonios creen que durará esto?, una semana, un mes... tal vez dos o tres... ¡Maldición!"

- "¡Pues cuando eso ocurra yo estaré allí para apoyar a Kamatari, si es que eso en realidad sucede!, ¡¿Qué no puedes ser un poco menos....?!" - pero las palabras de Kate fueron cortadas por un murmullo de Kamatari.

- "Eso yo ya lo sé... estoy preparado para las consecuencias de mis actos."

- "Kamatari..." - Kate ahora si que no sabía que decir; Kamatari continuó.

- "Esta bien Kate-san. Yo... yo ya sabía eso; en realidad no espero que dure demasiado, aunque espero que dure todo lo que pueda durar. Yo... simplemente... quiero saber lo que se siente... unos brazos sosteniéndote cuando lo necesitas, alguien que te diga que te ama, alguien a quien tomar de la mano para no sentirte tan solo. Yo quiero poder guardar todo eso, quiero poder atesorar esas sensaciones, los recuerdos... el sentimiento... para que cuando muera y vaya al otro mundo, no me arrepienta nunca por no haber podido tener nunca alguien a quien decir que amé... aunque sea solo por un tiempo." - Kamatari alzó la vista hacia Kate, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y una sonrisa débil en los labios. - "Sé que terminaré con el corazón destrozado, que Steven no se contentará solo conmigo porque él es alguien de mucho mundo y yo no tengo nada de eso, pero... quiero intentarlo."

Kate asintió, y Kamatari supo que sin importar que, él podría contar con ella; entonces ambos voltearon al escuchar un suspiro de derrota, y vieron a Matt mirarlos de una forma extraña por un rato, luego bajó la mirada y dijo con desgano...

- "Pero que conste que aún no me gusta todo esta... a la primera que ese idiota haga alguna estupidez... que ni sueñe con volver a acercarse a ti..." - y luego abrió la puerta retirándose de la habitación, al tiempo que lo escuchaban murmurar algo de - "Una sola vez, y... ese sujeto no me gusta nada." - y Matt desapareció por la puerta sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, al parecer necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo aquello.

- "No te preocupes, se le pasará. Tu sabes Kamatari, él te quiere mucho de verdad; una vez me dijo... pero no le digas que yo te lo dije..." - Kate de pronto tomaba una cómica actitud de seriedad - "Que tú eras algo así como su hermanito menor... se siente obligado a cuidarte."

Kamatari sonrió ante esta perspectiva sin poder evitarlo, después de todo Kamatari estaba seguro de ser mayor que Matt-san, y se abrazó una vez más a Kate. Les deparaba un largo día por delante, el cual iba a empezar con un buen desayuno... a Kamatari comenzó a gruñirle el estomago... se moría de hambre... hmmmm, le hubiese gustado desayunar con Steven.

**********

Ya casi eran las dos de la tarde, para cuando Kamatari volvió a la habitación del tercer piso. Había hecho de todo ese día para no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar de ese momento en adelante (a pesar del dolor que tenía en sus partes traseras). Había limpiado toda la habitación; había alimentado, limpiado y sobreabrigado a sus bebes (el día estaba muy frío en realidad), había ido a lavar su ropa (no le gustaba que nadie tocase su ropa, en especial la que había traído de Japón, osea su bata blanca para dormir y su ropa interior... aunque a veces utilizaba ropa interior occidental), había preparado un almuerzo ligero, y por último había hecho un montón de nuevos apuntes para el trabajo... y ahora estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Steven; sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Kamatari tocó a la puerta, y no pasaron más de tres segundos antes de que esta se abriera en un dos por tres; y de paso de que Kamatari fuera jalado hacia adentro sin que el dueño de la habitación se preocupase de nada más. 

Steven estaba demasiado feliz abrazando y besando por todos lados a Kamatari como para dejarlo decir palabra alguna; y estaba en este asunto cuando de pronto la puerta fue tocada de nuevo. Con gran desgano Steven soltó a Kamatari en un suspiro preguntándose quien sería, cuando encontró al abrir la puerta a Matt y a Kate fuera; ambos con una gotita sobre la cabeza y al primero algo... enojado.

- "¡Carter!, ¡Kate!... No me di cuenta de que estaban afuera cuando abrí... ¿Acaban de llegar?."

Matt solo soltó un gruñido antes de entrar seguido por Kate, murmurando algo acerca de que por si Steven no lo recordaba, tenían un trabajo pendiente.

- "Espero que no te moleste si vengo a acompañarlos... es que mis compañeras y yo no trabajamos el domingo." - dijo Kate con toda la calma que pudo mientras notaba la mirada asesina que le propinaba Matt a Steven al ver a Kamatari tratar de arreglarse un poco la, de pronto, arrugada ropa.

- "¡Claro!, no hay problema Kate; eres bienvenida por aquí cuando quieras.... ¿Té?"

Kate sonrió ante esto... por lo menos así se aseguraría de que Matt no mataría a Steven; mientras tanto por su parte Matt pensaba que no le gustaba para nada que SU novia y ese tipo se estuvieran tuteando... aunque claro que Kate le había dado permiso... pero igual.... grrrrr.

Steven preparó una enorme jarra de té, y la colocó sobre la mesita de trabajo junto a cuatro tazas; tras lo cual se sentó al lado de 'su' Kamatari, mientras que al otro lado del pobre oriental se encontraba un muy enfurruñado Matt. Kate solo se limitó a beber su té lo más calmada y silenciosamente que pudo, no sin dejar de paso de observar con detenimiento a su novio... y así el trabajo comenzó.

Kate debía de admitirlo, a pesar de todo esos tres trabajaban muy bien; aún con toda la coquetería de Steven hacia Kamatari... sí, aún así.

Las horas siguieron pasando, y Kate se dio cuenta que estaba aprendiendo mucho en realidad junto al grupo de chicos, cuando de pronto todo quedo paralizado ante una pregunta que Steven le hizo a Kamatari algo así como a la ligera; aunque Kate pudo sentir que Steven estaba nervioso. 

- "Y entonces... ¿Cuándo te mudas para aquí Kamatari?"

Kamatari estuvo a punto de atorarse con la galleta que en ese momento estaba mordiendo... *Mu... mu... mudaaaaarrseee.... ¡MUDARSE!*

Steven asustado tuvo que golpear fuertemente la espalda de Kamatari...

- "¿Mudarme?" - preguntó Kamatari con un atisbo de incredulidad en los ojos una vez que logró respirar de nuevo.

- "Oh!, ya veo... no quieres..." - murmuró Steven sin poder evitarlo; más de pronto tratando de poner su mejor rostro dijo - "No importa... después de todo solo estamos a un piso de distancia, cierto?"

Kamatari seguía mirando a Steven como si no captara lo que acababa de suceder, y Kate por su parte miraba a Matt lista para cualquier cosa... aunque la verdad que Matt estaba tan impresionado como el mismo Kamatari por aquella pregunta.

- "¿Mudarme?" - volvió a preguntar Kamatari; y esta vez Steven se dio cuenta que la pregunta no estaba destinada a él, sino que Kamatari se la hacía a si mismo.

- "¿Si quieres?"- preguntó Steven con un toque de esperanza en la mirada.

Kamatari siguió mirando a Steven con aquel rostro de incertidumbre, más ya no volvió a decir nada, solo se limitó a mirarlo. Steven volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez un poco más lento.

- "¿Quieres?.... hmmm, ¿Te molesta la idea de vivir conmigo?" - Steven tomó el asunto desde otro punto de vista.

En ese momento Kamatari pareció despertar de su estupor, y respondió de prisa.

- "¡NO!, claro que no... es solo que yo..." - pero Kamatari no pudo seguir diciendo nada más, debido a que acababa de ser apresado en un fuerte abrazo de Steven, al tiempo que sus labios eran sellados por un fuerte beso... para completa turbación de Matt y Kate.

- "¡BIEN!, ¡Entonces cuando te mudas!"

Kamatari se quedó con las palabras en la boca... era imposible, al parecer, decirle que no a ese hombre. Fue entonces que , para sorpresa de todos, Kate tomó la palabra.

- "Tu solo decide cuando Kamatari; y Matt y yo te ayudaremos en lo que tu quieras.... ¿verdad Matt?"

Matt miró a Kate y con todo el dolor de su alma y su orgullo asintió; a pesar de todo, él lo admitía, quería que su amigo fuese feliz... ¡PERO A LA PRIMERA...!

Las cosas habían quedado arregladas a medias, pero entonces se le ocurrió a Steven otra pregunta que había tenido para su dulce desde hacía rato, solo que se le iba olvidando todo el tiempo.

- "Por cierto Kamatari... ¿qué significa Koi?"

Ahora si que a Kamatari casi le da un ataque o algo parecido; se puso rojo como un tomate maduro, y comenzó a balbucear algo sobre decírselo después... Y en cuanto a Steven, pues éste no entendía mucho, pero estaba extasiado y maravillado por aquello... le encantaba en realidad; sobre todo el saber que habría un después, y tal vez en su propio cuarto... juntos...

- "¿Te mudas conmigo ahora?" - dijo una vez Steven, volviendo a tomar por sorpresa a Kamatari, quien ya estaba a punto de estallar de la vergüenza.

- "¡STEVEN!" - Kamatari no sabía ni donde meterse a estas alturas... ¡Por Kami!, que vergüenza, y justo con Matt-san y Kate-san allí.

- "Por favor" - suplicó Steven poniendo ojos de cachorrito, al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y apoyaba la cabeza de manera lastimera sobre las piernas de Kamatari.

Kamatari ya no lo soportaba más, y solo para que aquello terminase de una buena vez... bueno, y por que en verdad le estaba comenzando a agradar la idea, casi grito...

- "¡De acuerdo!... de acuerdo; pero... será hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

- "¡Mañana!... entonces, ¿no pasarás la noche conmigo?"

Allí estaba de nuevo el rostro de cachorrito apaleado, justo frente al rostro ahora rojo luminiscente de Kamatari...

- "Yo... yo... aaahhh... yo..."

Bueno, a estas alturas ambos chicos se habían olvidado de que existía un mundo más allá de los 5 cm. de donde ellos se encontraba, y Matt estaba a punto de echar el grito al cielo, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y al voltear vio el rostro amable de Kate diciéndole que ya era hora de que ambos se fuesen de allí... ese día el grupo no avanzaría nada más de lo que habían avanzado hasta ese momento; y tomando su mano, Kate sacó a Matt del lugar.

Por su parte, Steven había comenzado a besar efusivamente a Kamatari, cualquier otro pensamiento había quedado atrás, ahora solo existía ese momento, y ese momento estaba hecho para amar.... esa noche estaba hecha para que ellos dos se pudiesen amar y para nada más.

**********

Kamatari pudo sentir nuevamente los rayos del sol inundando su rostro; y a diferencia de la mañana anterior, ahora no se sentía tan cansado... tal vez porque la noche no había sido tan agitada como la anterior a esa, bueno, tal vez; aunque por algún motivo que Kamatari no comprendía aún, sentía que no había pasado una tan buena noche al dormir, como si su sueño hubiese sido disturbado por algo, en fin.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y observó al hombre que protegía su sueño en la seguridad de su abrazo... se sentía tan bien. Si no fuese porque Kamatari tenía clases a las 8, no le hubiese importado seguir en la cama, aunque estaba comenzando a extrañar el salir a correr por las mañanas; y eso que Steven aún lo hacía, Kamatari pudo sentirlo regresar casi al amanecer, y meterse de nuevo a la cama luego de ducharse, y pudo sentirlo cuando éste acarició su cabello y besó su frente. Kamatari había tenido ganas de abrir los ojos y mirarlo, a sabiendas de que aquel hombre lo volvería a amar hasta que ambos cayesen rendidos; pero no se atrevió a hacerlo... ya no era el mismo de antes, ya no era capaz de decir lo que sentía de aquella manera tan directa, ni de coquetear abiertamente como lo hizo hacía ya tiempo atrás... cuando Shishio-sama vivía; un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir, más Kamatari se negó a si mismo a que aquello ocurriese; tenía clases, y tenía que asegurarse de despertar a Matt-san, sabía que este de seguro no estaría despierto aún, y ya era tarde.

Con cuidado, Kamatari se deslizó del abrazo de su hombre; y se metió al baño procurando asearse lo más silenciosamente posible. De todas manera tenía que volver al otro cuarto, pues no tenía su uniforme en aquel momento; tal vez lo más sensato sería bañarse allá; así que tomando sus cosas, el joven partió una vez más de aquella habitación, la cual pronto sería también su habitación... Kamatari se preguntó por cuanto tiempo podría decir aquello.

**********

El día fue tan ajetreado como cualquier lunes, y Kamatari cayó en la cuenta que no podría hacer la mudanza hasta el día siguiente. Tal vez eso fuese lo mejor después de todo, algo le decía que de alguna manera estaban apurando demasiado las cosas.

A las 4 de la tarde, el grupo estaba reunido por segunda vez en el día para seguir trabajando en la unión de la información, y su ordenamiento, y la posterior redacción de la monografía. Faltaba tan solo una semana, y tendrían que apurarse y comenzar de una vez con la redacción si es que querían terminar a tiempo, por suerte, estaban terminando con la reunión de los datos, aunque ahora existía un pequeño problema al respecto de la atención brindada al trabajo.

Matt se encontraba de lo más incómodo debido al pequeño espectáculo que Wildfire estaba dando al no dejar de coquetear con Kamatari... sin poder evitarlo, Matt se preguntó si Kamatari alguna vez se sintió también incómodo cuando se encontraba junto a él y Kate. Matt tuvo que carraspear fuertemente para que esos dos se dieran cuenta que él aún se encontraba allí; y una vez más, pudo observar como su amigo se ponía rojo de pies a cabeza sin encontrar la manera de disculparse del todo con Matt. Matt no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar, eso se estaba yendo de mal en peor; y aún más desde que Kamatari le dijo al rubio que la mudanza se haría al día siguiente... si, eso iba para largo.

- "Bien Kamatari; ya entendí, no te preocupes... no me molesta. Solo que debemos de continuar si es que queremos acabar a tiempo... ¿De acuerdo todos?"

Un par de afirmaciones le siguieron a la pregunta... por lo menos Wildfire daba signos de querer terminar el trabajo aún después de obtener lo que quería... eso era bueno.

- "Bien" - continuó Matt -"Entonces creo que para lograrlo, debemos de trabajar aún más horas... sé que estamos en exámenes, así que debemos compartir nuestras horas de trabajo con horas de estudio, y lo que dormimos es ya de por si bastante poco, pero... si es que están de acuerdo los dos... creo que debemos de comenzar a escribir el trabajo por las noches. ¡Se que es pedir demasiado!; pero no nos queda otra opción, esto es para el próximo martes, pero ustedes deciden."

Tanto Steven como Kamatari se miraron, ellos también estaban conscientes de eso, así que ninguno dudó en aceptar, y Matt procedió a repartir entre los tres lo que hasta ese momento podían ir ya escribiendo (bueno, piensen que en esa época no tenían computadora, ni fotocopiadora, ni internet, ni máquina de escribir siquiera (bueno, no estoy muy segura respecto a este último punto)... todo era a mano, y tomaba más tiempo... así que escribir una monografía completa... yo lo tomo como una pequeña pesadilla). Luego de esto los tres siguieron trabajando, y para sorpresa de Matt, aunque Steven no se alejaba demasiado de su 'novio', había dejado de lado todos los jueguitos, y se había puesto a trabajar una vez más con la seriedad que había demostrado hasta ese momento. La media hora de descanso pasó, y los tres tuvieron que volver a sus clases.

Cuando la noche llegó, Steven no dudó en tratar de llevar a Kamatari de nuevo a la habitación; claro que aún estaba de por medio el hecho de que tenían que avanzar cuanto antes con la monografía, y que en lo posible tenían que comenzar avanzando lo más que cada uno pudiese hasta la noche... y ni Steven ni Kamatari iban a hace mucho estando juntos y solos, por lo menos eso pensaba Kamatari. Más la eterna cara de cachorrito que en los últimos días le ponía Steven, menguaban por completo la voluntad del oriental, así que a pesar de lo que su consciente le decía... terminó obedeciendo a su deseo, más una vez en el cuarto...

- "Steven...." - Kamatari susurró con cuidado el nombre del hombre que en aquel momento estaba abrazándolo.

- "Hmmm?" - Steven en realidad no parecía prestar mucha atención a nada, pero eso cambió cuando sintió a su niño zafarse de su abrazo.

- "Tenemos que avanzar... ¿Lo recuerdas?. Si no comenzamos ya nunca acabaremos."

Steven miró a su pareja con algo de renuencia, pero sabía que él tenía razón, así que ni modo pues, a trabajar. El rubio sacó unas cuantas hojas en blanco de una de las gavetas de su escritorio al igual que plumas y tinta, y lo llevó todo a la pequeña salita, colocándolo todo sobre la mesita; por su parte, Kamatari sacó los borradores que había guardado dentro de uno de sus cuadernos. Pronto ambos comenzaron a trabajar, aunque Kamatari avanzaba algo lento para no equivocarse al escribir.

El tiempo corrió lento mientras la pareja trabajaba afanosamente sentados sobre el suelo y apoyándose en la mesa, cuando de pronto Kamatari observó una de las líneas, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaría ayuda; e involuntariamente sus pensamientos fueron a Matt-san... él siempre lo había ayudado y acompañado... y ahora lo había dejado solo. Además, ellos eran un grupo, ¡Se supone que debían de trabajar juntos!.

Kamatari dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo; mientras que Steven, quien hasta hacía unos segundos nada más le había estado acariciando una pierna con la mano libre, lo miraba extrañado. Pero antes que el rubio pudiese preguntar nada, Kamatari lo miró con una sonrisa y anunció que volvía en un rato; diez minutos después regresaba tirando de la mano de un consternado Matt mientras anunciaba feliz que ahora si el grupo estaba completo. Steven solo tuvo que sonreír ante la ocurrencia.

**********

Martes por la mañana. El reloj de la torre sonó 7 veces despertando a Kamatari después de un rato, quien observó el reloj de pared que se mostraba frente a él, y casi le da un ataque al ver la hora... ¡Se había quedado dormido!!!!!!... ¡Eran las 7:30 de la mañanaaaaaaaaaa!. ¡Iba a llegar tarde!. ¡Iba a llegar tarde!. ¡Oh, Kami!

Kamatari se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue de inmediato al baño a asearse y cambiarse, saliendo completamente listo apenas 5 minutos después; y entonces lo vio... Steven seguía dormido. Increíblemente sobresaltado, Kamatari intentó despertar al rubio por todos los medios posibles, pero lo único que obtuvo fue ver a Steven voltearse hacia el otro lado mientras murmuraba algo de 5 minutos más. Kamatari miró el reloj, solo quedaban 23 minutos para llegar a clases, así que con los nervios ganándole la partida y sin poder evitarlo, Kamatari de pronto se encontraba levantando la cama del suelo y tirando a Steven al mismo, quien se paró casi al instante pero aún medio dormido mientras veía a todos lados murmurando... "De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ya me desperté, ya estoy despierto...". y como Steven se había caído del otro lado de la cama, y justo frente a la puerta del baño, se metió tambaleándose a este y pronto se oyó el sonido del agua.

Kamatari colocó lentamente la cama en su lugar, no podía creer lo que había hecho... no podía creer lo que le había hecho a él. Kami-sama, se sentía tan avergonzado. Kamatari se sentó sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a temblar sin control y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Él había utilizado la violencia con Steven, y de seguro Steven ya no lo querría ahora. Shishio-sama no lo había querido por eso... él había preferido a Yumi por se más delicada... y ahora se había mostrado agresivo con Steven. Kamatari no podía dejar de llorar, lo había arruinado todo; porque ese que había salido era el antiguo Kamatari... y Steven, al igual que todos aquellos que lo conocieron antes que él, no lo iba a querer.

Y fue así como lo encontró Steven al salir del baño unos minutos después, hecho casi un ovillo sobre la cama aún destendida, y con lágrimas surcando su ojos; y asustado por aquella actitud de su chico fue a atenderlo de inmediato.

- "Bebé..." - susurró el rubio abrazándolo - "¿Qué pasa?" - y se alarmó aún más al sentirlo querer desembarazarse del abrazo protector en el que lo tenía envuelto.

- "Lo siento" - lo escuchó susurrar casi en la exhalación de un aliento.

En un principio Steven no entendió muy bien de que se trataba, pero razonando un poco entendió.

- "Oh, vamos." - dijo casi con tono divertido mientras afirmaba su abrazo - "No lo dirás por el empujoncito que me diste para despertarme, ¿O si?. Seamos sinceros, ¿qué otra manera tenías para despertarme?."

Kamatari miró a Steven entonces, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- "Pero... pero... yo; yo no debí... no se supone que yo..." - más no pudo continuar al ser silenciado por un beso que acalló sus pobres excusas.

- "Hey!; entonces para que se supone que estás aquí conmigo sino. Mira; hay cosas que yo no se de ti, así como aún hay cosas que tú no sabes de mi... y otras tantas que ni siquiera nosotros mismos sabemos de nosotros... pero esas cosas las vamos a conocer de a pocos; para eso vamos a vivir juntos; bueno, en realidad es una de las metas, aunque no la principal..." - Steven dijo esto con algo de malicia - "así que no te preocupes tanto por favor... además, si voy a tener a alguien que me despierte por las mañanas, aún botándome de la cama; pues la verdad que prefiero que seas tú antes que cualquier otra persona... ¿sabías eso?, ¿hmmmm?, ¿lo sabías?." - y mientras decía estas últimas palabras con travesura; Steven le sacaba pequeñas sonrisas a su koi (ya sabe lo que significa, créanme... no paró de preguntar hasta que Kamatari le dijo), mientras le hacía cosquillitas en los costados. Más de pronto vio el reloj y ahora fue él quien casi muere. DIEZ PARA LAS OCHO!!!!.

Steven de pronto salió volando del lugar (en deformet) con Kamatari tomado de una mano (volando tipo cometa también en deformet) y los útiles en la otra, y al llegar al segundo piso tocaron desesperados la puerta de Matt para ver si aún estaba allí o ya se había ido; algunas sonrisas salieron al verlo salir 5 minutos después sin siquiera haberse peinado. Los tres compañeros llegaron a las justas para sentarse en sus sitios 3 segundos después de que el profesor Jhonson había llegado, pero luego de tranquilizarse lo suficiente la clase fue igual que siempre.

Por su lado, Kamatari sonreía en su interior; de alguna manera, lo ocurrido minutos antes lo hacía sentirse ahora un 'poquito' más seguro de aquella relación. Claro que eso no significaba que iba a durar para siempre después de todo, pero tal vez si durar algo más de lo que él creyó que duraría en un principio; tal vez sus posibilidades de vivir un verdadero sueño junto a ese hombre no se desmoronasen en una horrible pesadilla al finalizar todo aquello.

Las clases del día martes terminaron para Kamatari; viéndose para después del almuerzo por completo libre, al igual que Steven; quienes luego de comparar lo avanzado la noche anterior junto a Matt, decidieron (bueno, Steven decidió) que ya era hora de efectuar la mudanza (algo me dice que Kamatari de nuevo va a tener que recuperar clases el día sábado =v.v=... hay estos chicos).

Steven ya había desalojado la mitad de sus muebles; bueno, en realidad había arrimado todo, pues aunque el chico es millonario, no suele tener muchas cosas, por lo que acomodar sus cosas le dio todo el espacio que consideró necesario para Kamatari.

Poco a poco, todo lo que Kamatari tenía en su habitación del segundo piso pasó al tercer piso; y al terminar esta mudanza, menos de una hora después; el espacio que Steven había designado para su amor estaba de sobra, Kamatari no tenía casi nada de ropa, y muchas menos aún pertenencias.

Kamatari estaba terminando de ordenar las cosas en un rinconcito (había decidido tratar de ocupar el menor espacio posible para que Steven no cambiase demasiado su forma de vida por su culpa), mientras que Steven lo observaba por detrás, sentado sobre el baúl que tenía enfrente de la cama y con el mentón apoyado sobre sus manos. El espacio para la ropa había sido ocupado con las justas. Solo estaban los dos uniformes de verano envueltos en lo que Kamatari había llamado papel de arroz, alegando que así no se maltrataban; luego estaba su otro uniforme de invierno, pues de los dos Kamatari utilizaba uno en ese momento; su uniforme de correr; un par de camisas y un par de pantalones; un chaleco, y algo parecido a una bata de algo colorida que Kamatari dijo que era su gi para ocasiones importantes (fiestas del barrio japonés). Luego estaban dos pares de zapatos y sus zapatillas de correr, al igual que un par de sandalias y por último una bata blanca que Kamatari colocó delicadamente en uno de los cajones... era su pijama (el cual le encantó a Steven, ya se podía imaginar a él mismo quitándoselo a su bebé... hmmm). Aparte de eso había colocado en dos de los cuatro cajones que Steven le había separado, sus dos toallas, enseres para el baño, 3 piezas de tela que Kamatari argumentó con sonrojo que se trataba de su ropa interior, tres pares de medias blancas, y un pequeño cuadernito que Kamatari le suplicó a Steven que no viera... era su diario... Steven no pudo evitar de pronto amar más a ese hombre, aunque no había razón para ponerse así solo por saber que él tenía un diario, pero igual. Aparte colocó una cajita donde guardaba su dinero, e hizo espacio para todos sus útiles universitarios. Y en la parte superior del mueble de tocador puso un estuche pequeño con unas mancuernas, y un frasco chiquito de colonia; su peine y un espejo... y eso era todo lo que Kamatari tenía.

Kamatari terminó de ordenar todo lo que tenía, pero aún le faltaba algo; así que volteando para hablar con Steven lo encontró mirándolo de una manera extraña, pero aún así continuó.

- "Steven..."

- "¿Hmm?" - Steven parecía distraído en alguna cosa.

- "Puedo pedirte un favor más." - preguntó Kamatari con voz casi tímida, lo cual para sorpresa suya, pareció sacar a su hombre de su ensimismamiento.

- "¡Por Dios!, sabes muy bien que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo pídelo y yo te lo daré."

- "Puede Hime dormir aquí dentro. Es que está acostumbrada a dormir en el mismo cuarto que yo."

Steven miró un tato a Kamatari y luego tuvo que echarse a reír; ¡claro que podía!, si él prácticamente había adoptado a Hime desde el día que la vio por primera vez... era tan encantadora como su dueño.

- "¡Pero que preguntas haces bebé!. Por supuesto que si puede, si no lo decías tú entonces yo mismo me iba a buscar a esa pequeña cosita preciosa y me la traía hasta aquí de la colita." - la sonrisa de Steven pareció contagiarse a Kamatari, quien le agradeció feliz a Steven por ello... aunque Steven hubiese preferido algo así como que se le tirase encima o algo, y era que desde hacía un par de días podía sentir que su tesoro se reprimía por alguna cosa... como lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Steven estaba decidido a sacar el yo interno escondido de ese hombre que podía sentir tan claramente a flor de piel; pero antes... pues el lado de su muchacho se veía muy vacío desde el punto de vista de Steven, comenzaría por eso...

**********

Miércoles por la madrugada, y Kamatari no podía pegar los ojos. Luego de la mudanza se habían vuelto a reunir con Matt-san para avanzar todo lo que pudiesen, y continuaron hasta que el cansancio los agotó. Más no lo suficiente como para que Steven no pidiese algo de cariño esa noche también, aunque por lo cansado de ambos solo hicieron el amor una vez y luego los dos exhaustos amantes se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro... temprano... lo suficiente como para que Kamatari pudiese descansar plenamente desde que su relación comenzase... lo suficiente como para descubrir que era lo que le había molestado las últimas dos noches y sintiese que no dormía bien por algún motivo.

Casi a las 1 y algo de la noche, un ruido extraño despertó a Kamatari; y una vez que este se aseguró no estar bajo ataque enemigo y tomar conciencia del lugar donde se encontraba... Kamatari lo comprendió. Allí, justo a su costado, el ruido más ensordecedor del mundo se estaba llevando a cabo: Steven estaba roncando... ¡Y que ronquidos!, una cueva llena de osos invernando era más pacífica de lo que era esa habitación en ese momento. ¡POR KAMI!, nunca escuchó Kamatari ruido más ensordecedor en su vida, Steven roncaba como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ya decía el oriental que nadie podía ser tan perfecto en este mundo (nota de la autora: sip, yo ya opinaba lo mismo =¬.¬=U). 

Pasó casi una hora antes de que Kamatari se diese por vencido a la idea de volverse a dormir; por lo visto iba a tener que 'cansarse' mucho todas las noches para poder descansar en aquél cuarto, pero no iba a lograrlo ya esa noche (aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo), bueno; al fin y al cabo el problema no era tan grave, de seguro que luego de vivir un tiempo juntos Kamatari podría acostumbrarse a dormir perfectamente con aquellos ronquidos... pero no lo iba a lograr es noche, de eso estaba bien seguro. Kamatari tenía que buscar alguna otra cosa que hacer. Con maestría se zafó del abrazo de su amante y se escabulló de la habitación tras envolver su cuerpo desnudo con su bata, y tomar una de las lamparas de aceite de la mesa.

Kamatari se dirigió hacia el librero que estaba en la sala... vaya y que le traía recuerdos. Era gracioso, no había podido coger un solo libro en todos esos día... bien, ahora necesitaba uno. Kamatari comenzó a recorrer con los dedos los libros que iban siendo iluminados por la linterna, tratando de decidirse por alguno; cuando de pronto se topó con uno de los libros que había llamado tanto su atención el día que observó con detenimiento por primera vez aquél librero... era un libro con caracteres en japonés... ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?, ni idea; pero leer algo en lengua materna... si, no era mala idea. Kamatari decidió tomar el libro, y lo hizo con cuidado; se veía antiguo, no quería dañarlo. Una vez que lo sacó del estante, se dirigió con cuidado a la mesa donde habían estado trabajando y lo puso encima; pensaba leerlo acompañado de una buena taza de té, afortunadamente, había agua caliente guardada en uno de esos termos que Steven había comprado, así que prepararse el té no fue gran problema. Poniendo el té en la mesita, y acercando ésta más hacia el sofá de la habitación; Kamatari se echó en éste plácidamente mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos y se decidía a darle una ojeada rápida antes de comenzar a leerlo (es un hábito muy común por cierto); más apenas y puso sus ojos sobre las primeras líneas de alguna página casi a la mitad del libro, de inmediato quedó prendado de éste. ¡Era un libro de artes de la espada!, y muy bueno por cierto; habían cientos de explicaciones y dibujos en cada hoja que daban un planteamiento total de los movimientos del cuerpo, e incluso de las sensaciones que se tenía al efectuar dichas técnicas.

El tiempo se pasó volando mientras Kamatari leía embelesado unas cuantas páginas con detenimiento, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había pasado casi una hora y su té estaba helado. Las técnicas presentados en el texto eran increíbles... ¡Sorprendentes!, tenían gracia y estilo, eran limpias y rápidas; pero sobre todo... eran por completos mortales para sus contrincantes. ¿Cómo llegó eso hasta la biblioteca personal de su koibito?, Kamatari no lo sabía; pero sintió gran curiosidad de saber a que estilo pertenecían dichos movimientos, así que le dio una mirada a la página. Kamatari palideció... ¡NO PODÍA SER CIERTO!... los Kaneda del clan de fuego... ¡El clan Kaneda!... eso era imposible... ¡Ese clan había sido por completo exterminado hacía mucho!... y si alguien hubiese sobrevivido, lo cual no era muy probable... pues... pues... no tendría nada que ver con su pareja... ¡STEVEN ERA AMERICANO, NO JAPONES! 

Pero entonces sucedió; Kamatari comenzó a atar cabos... los Kaneda pertenecientes al famoso clan Kaneda... el clan del fuego salvaje... Fuego Salvaje... Wildfire. Kamatari respiró lo más hondo que pudo... ¡Nadie podía enterarse de aquello!; oh, Kami-sama... sino, si alguien se enteraba... se lo iban a matar.

Kamatari abrazó fuertemente el libro que tenía entre sus brazos mientras un miedo de antaño, el miedo de perder a alguien bajo el filo de la espada del gobierno japonés, volvía a fluir por sus venas; y comenzó a temblar sin control mientras que mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez, que absolutamente nadie, debía de enterarse de aquello... nadie.

**********

Cuando Steven se levantó para correr se llevó con la sorpresa de que no solo era tarde (bueno para él, porque eran las 4:50 de la mañana), sino de que su adorado chico oriental no se encontraba entre sus brazos; y mayor sorpresa fue notar que había una luz prendida en la sala, y al dirigirse a esta lo vio dormido en el sofá, abrazando uno de los libros que se había traído de casa. Steven sonrió, por Dios que se veía precioso. Steven se acercó lentamente con la intención de volver a llevárselo a la cama para que durmiese más cómodo... él ya había sentido lo incómodo que era dormir en el sofá; más ni bien se acercó unos pasos, Kamatari se levantó casi de un salto y con el libro increíblemente aferrado contra su pecho. Steven se sorprendió un poco, nunca había visto a nadie despertar de esa manera, su Kamatari había estado en verdad bastante alerta.... bueno, no importaba.

- "Hola cariño." - saludó Steven a un aún algo nervioso Kamatari, más sus besos lograron calmar al chico de cabellos oscuros.

- "Buenos días." - saludó Kamatari débilmente una vez que Steven cesó el beso.

Steven observó a su amor un rato... se vía raro; bueno, nada que un poco de cariño no pudiese solucionar. Steven entonces trató de tomar el libro que Kamatari tenía entre sus brazos para dejarlo por allí y llevarse a su chico a la cama; pero entonces sucedió algo que Steven no comprendió... Kamatari no quiso soltar el libro... por ninguna razón o motivo; simplemente no quiso. Y parecía tan, pues bien, preocupado.

- "¿Sucede algo cariño?- preguntó Steven algo intrigado poniéndose de cuclillas frente a Kamatari.

- "Steven..." - Kamatari comenzó a hablar con demasiado cuidado.

- "¿Hmmm?"

- "¿Dónde... dónde conseguiste este libro?." - bien, esa era la pregunta del millón de yenes.

- "Pues de mi casita... es de la familia." - Steven no entendía el por que de la pregunta, pero respondió algo divertido. - "Es uno de los libros que me mandó mi hermano; siempre dice que debo de interesarme más por la historia familiar... tu sabes, hermanos. ¿Por qué?, ¿lo quieres?... por que si es así por mi no hay problema y..."

- "¡No es eso!." - lo cortó de pronto Kamatari, más se quedó en silencio casi de inmediato; con la cabeza baja... Steven pudo notar la preocupación que su rostro presentaba.

- "Kamy... ¿qué pasa?."

- "No le digas nunca a nadie que tienes esto. Nunca lo lleves por el barrio japonés o a algún museo por favor. Esto debe de quedar en secreto." - entonces Kamatari alzó la mirada, lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos; y abrazando fuerte a Steven volvió a suplicar -"¡Por favor!." - el chico se oía en verdad desesperado.

- "Claro; lo que tu quieras... pero por favor, dime que pasa. ¿Si?." - Steven le pidió a Kamatari que le contase que sucedía porque se estaba muriendo de la angustia al ver a su amado en ese estado.

Kamatari bajó la cabeza hasta que esta quedó en el pecho de Steven, y allí pudo escuchar el sonido del corazón del rubio. Quería que ese sonido perdurase todo el tiempo posible, y la ignorancia no es un buen método para prevenir un desastre... si, era lo mejor contarle todo; por lo menos todo lo que él pudiese decir, aquello que se sabía en el medio en el cual él vivió tanto tiempo... era más que suficiente. Pero antes debía de tener más información para armar el misterio de cómo estaba ocurriendo aquello, si se suponía que todos los miembros del clan Kaneda fueron... Kamatari no quería ni siquiera pensar en aquello.

- "Steven... ¿tienes idea de cómo llegó este libro a tu familia?." - Kamatari preguntó con sumo cuidado mientras pensaba como había podido suceder todo en realidad... tal vez tendría que utilizar mucho su imaginación, era posible que existiesen muchos cabos sueltos.

- "Pues, claro. Hace muchas generaciones... mi tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara tatara... bueno, ya no me acuerdo cuantas veces tatara abuela llegó de Japón, y comenzó aquí una familia, la familia Wildfire... hasta donde sé ella fue madre soltera de un solo varón, era muy buena luchadora, trabajaba muy duro; y en sus ratos libres escribió muchos libros en japonés sobre artes marciales y técnicas de espada. Tardó toda su vida haciendo eso."

Kamatari parpadeó asombrado... en realidad no había tenido que atar muchos cabos que digamos. ¡No había tenido que atar ninguno!. Kamatari tembló, era demasiado fácil preguntarle a un Wildfire y que este respondiese... demasiado peligroso.

- "Steven, hazme un favor. No vuelvas a contar esa historia con tanta facilidad... es muy riesgoso para ti y para toda tu familia."

Ahora si Steven estaba intrigado, además de preocupado por la actitud de su amante. Pero esperó pacientemente a que Kamatari decidiera comenzar a contarle lo que estaba pasando, eso era lo mejor, no ganaba nada; y de suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

- "Ven." - Kamatari señaló el sitio vacío que se encontraba a su costado, haciendo que Steven se sentase en el sofá. - "Creo que vas a conocer un poco más de la historia de tu familia; pero necesito que me escuches con mucha atención, esto es importante... muy importante."

- "De acuerdo." - Steven estaba comenzando a preocuparse de verdad; Kamatari tomo aire.

- "Bien, esto se remonta a más de 100 años atrás... a varias generaciones atrás, cuando la Era Meiji ni siquiera se encontraba dentro de los sueños de persona alguna; cuando la Era Tokugawa, con el gobierno de los Bakufu, donde la ley de la espada del samurai era la que dictaba las normas que imperaban... era todo lo que importaba."

*****Comienza un flash back narrativo****

Fue en esa época donde los clanes más poderosos eran los que reinaban en las grandes ciudades y en las pequeñas villas; pero todos se encontraban bajo el mandato del gran Shogun, quien era el más poderoso de todos. Los miembros de los clanes eran por lo general hombres de mucho honor, que se esforzaban cada vez más en superarse a si mismos. Las batallas por nuevos territorios eran el pan de cada día, la ley del más fuerte era la que imperaba.

Uno de los clanes más fuertes que llegó a existir jamás fue el clan Kaneda... tanto así que hoy en día, cuando el gobierno Meiji instauró el derecho de todos los ciudadanos de poder portar un apellido propio, más de uno tomó el apellido Kaneda para su familia.

Bien, los miembros del clan Kaneda eran muy fuertes; increíblemente fuertes según la opinión de algunos; y siempre era el miembro más hábil y fuerte el que mantenía el liderazgo de todo el clan. Aún cuando no eran muchos para ser un clan en esa época, eran temidos por la mayoría, quienes en la medida de lo posible, evitaban enfrentarse a ellos. Pero llegó un día, en el cual llegaron a ser tan poderosos, que incluso el gran Shogun llegó a temerle al poder del clan Kaneda, y entre los gobernantes de aquella época comenzaron a hacer averiguaciones y a meter espías dentro del clan. Hicieron muchas conjeturas, e incluso llegaron a decir que había una fuerza sobrenatural que impulsaba a los miembros del clan a ser tan poderosos, y comenzaron a inventar historias sobre un espíritu que volvía a nacer una y otra vez dentro del clan, haciéndose así más fuerte con el objetivo de tomar todo el poder del gobierno en sus manos.

Era una época donde las creencias religiosas eran muy fuertes, muy importantes; tanto que incluso llegaban a matar a familias enteras cuando se rumoreaba que se habían aliado a algún tipo de demonio... pero el clan Kaneda era demasiado poderoso, así que si iban a atacarlos debían de hacerlo todos juntos, y con el apoyo del Shogun... y lo lograron.

Se decretó una especie de orden de ejecución para los miembros del clan; y todos los demás clanes se unieron gustosos para desaparecerlos... ni siquiera los eliminaron con honor... los llevaron a una trampa. Citaron a todos los varones del clan a una reunión con el Shogun, y allí los atacaron a traición... y aún así las perdidas en los otros clanes fue increíble; más no contentos con eso, otro grupo fue a atacar a los miembros restantes del clan... cada anciano, mujer o niño del clan Kaneda fue eliminado sin el menor remordimiento. Y se dice, que el último en caer fue el gran líder del clan, quien en sus últimas palabras echó la más terrible de las maldiciones hacia aquellos que los habían atacado a traición, jurando que el clan regresaría en el futuro, y con tal fuerza... que ningún hombre o bestia podría parar dicho regreso... o sus consecuencias.

No hubo uno solo de los implicados que pudiese sentirse seguro tras lo que se dijo, y eso incluyó al gran Shogun; quien temeroso de que su soberanía o la de sus descendientes fuese amenazada por aquello, promulgó un decreto sin límite de vigencia en el cual se estipulaba que ante la mínima creencia de la aparición de un miembro del clan Kaneda en tierras japonesas, era obligación de cualquiera que se enterase dar muerte a dicho ser. Luego de eso la historia del clan Kaneda fue por completo borrada de cualquier documento escrito dentro del gobierno, más no pudo ser borrado del recuerdo de las personas... y aunque ahora no muchos recuerdan lo que pasó en realidad, si saben que no existieron seres vivos más poderosos en todo Japón que los miembros del desaparecido clan Kaneda.

Más ningún Kaneda del clan del Fuego Salvaje volvió a aparecer nunca más en aquellas tierras, o tal vez no quiso hacerlo... porque el decreto de muerte para cualquier miembro del clan aún sigue vigente... por lo menos eso es lo que dicen los registros... que ningún Kaneda sobrevivió...

*****Fin del flash back narrativo*****

Kamatari terminó su historia lo más claro que pudo; y durante unos segundos se extendió un incómodo silencio en la habitación. Más pronto el silencio fue roto una vez más por Kamatari.

- "Sabía que la historia era cierta, y sabía cuales eran los hechos más reales... lo que no sabía era que hubiese una sobreviviente... eso no está en ningún archivo... o nada..." - Kamatari ya no pudo decir más, tenía un nudo en la garganta pensando lo que podría pasar si alguien se enteraba de aquello... alguien del gobierno Meiji.

Steven por su parte se mantuvo en silencio; jamás creyó conocer una parte de su propia historia por medio de alguien de quien nunca creyó posible... no tenía idea de que... simplemente no sabía que pensar. Kamatari trató de continuar para romper el muevo silencio, eso le afectaba los nervios sobremanera.

- "Bueno... lo que menos me imaginé fue que fuese una mujer... aunque tal vez fue alguien muy joven... tuvo que serlo para venir a este país y hacer toda una nueva vida... si, muy joven." - Kamatari calló por un momento, más sus nervios lo impulsaban a seguir hablando. - "Y.. wow, quiero decir... para que redactase todas las técnicas de su familia... debió de haber estado muy atenta a los varones... en esa época las mujeres ni siquiera podían tomar una espada y..." - más Steven cortó en ese momento a Kamatari.

- "Mi papá me dijo de pequeño que las mujeres siempre aprendieron lo mismo que los hombres en mi familia..." - Steven ni siquiera supo por que dijo eso, fue como un acto reflejo; pero de alguna manera lo devolvió a la realidad.

- "Oh!." - fue todo lo que dijo Kamatari.

Steven lo miró en ese momento, y una duda asaltó sus pensamientos.

- "¿Entonces?" - preguntó Steven con la voz afectada y mirando a Kamatari a los ojos, encontrando solo duda en ellos... Kamatari no sabía sobre que estaba preguntando, Steven aclaró - "Tú... vienes de allá; ¿dirás algo?." - Steven sentía el corazón en un hilo, y sorprendentemente lo último que le importaba era su bienestar o el de su familia; él solo necesitaba saber si la respuesta era si o no.

Kamatari solo miró a Steven unos momentos a los ojos, la mirada incrédula, las manos que aún se aferraban al libro temblando; y solo pasó un momento antes de que el libro cayese al suelo y Kamatari se arrojase al cuello de su pareja mientras temblando le susurraba desesperado que nunca lo haría, que lo que en realidad sentía era miedo. Y Steven sonrió, porque esa fue la primera vez que pudo sentir el verdadero amor y cariño y preocupación que su amante podía llegar a demostrar, pero que por alguna razón simplemente no quería dejar salir; así que con besos y abrazos y palabras susurradas tiernamente Steven calmó todo lo que pudo a Kamatari, prometiéndole una vida juntos, e incluso la luna y las estrellas si él así lo quería, por que en ese momento todo estaba bien.

Y ambos continuaron así hasta que Kamatari volvió a dormirse, esta vez sobre Steven, quien esta vez no se quejó por la incomodidad del sofá; pues lo que podría llamarse la primera crisis de aquella relación había en cierta medida superada. Pero entonces surgió una nueva duda para Steven, aunque estaba claro que no podría preguntárselo a Kamatari en ese momento pues él estaba dormido; pero, ¿cómo fue que él supo la verdad de lo que pasó si le dijo que todo el país había olvidado o trasgiversado aquellos acontecimientos?... ¿Cuál es el propósito por el que un chico de universidad tenga que saber de esas cosas?. Ahora Steven tenía muchas preguntas... tal vez más que antes; pero también estaba seguro de que su amado no le iba a dar las respuestas fácilmente... él estaba ocultando algo, y tendría que ser astuto para saber que era, y demostrarle a su niño que fuese lo que fuese; él estaría allí para aceptarlo. Pero ya no era hora para pensar en aquello, estaba a punto de amaneces y ambos tenían mucho sueño, así que Steven levantó a Kamatari en brazos y lo llevó a la cama; gracias a Dios que no tenían clases hasta las 12 ese día.

**********

El día miércoles amaneció muy tarde, eran casi las 11 cuando Kamatari abrió los ojos y se encontró al lado de su oso roncador... por lo menos ya sabía como diferenciar cuando estaba despierto y cuando dormido; y en un impulso que no pudo controlar, Kamatari abrazó con fuerza a su pareja despertándolo de pronto, pero fue un despertar feliz; algo había cambiado durante la madrugada, algo había echo que Kamatari se mostrase más abierto a aquella relación. Y Steven pensaba aprovechar y explotar eso al máximo pues lo había decidido, pasaría el resto de su vida con ese hombre.

Luego fue un miércoles común y corriente; desayuno, clases, estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, clases, avanzar con el trabajo del profesor Jhonson, cena-almuerzo, y por último seguir avanzando con el trabajo del profesor Jhonson en la habitación; aunque antes de seguir con el trabajo, Kamatari tropezó con el libro que había dejado caer durante la madrugada y lo tomó entre sus brazos con preocupación, y se paseo por la habitación algo distraído, por lo que se sorprendió ligeramente cuando un par de fuertes brazos lo envolvieron desde atrás.

- "Te asusté." - fue una afirmación pudo notar Kamatari - "Lo siento cariño."

- "Hm, no; esta bien... es solo que hoy estoy..."

- "Lo sé... lo sé." - Steven guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo con mucha seguridad. - "Enséñame japonés."

- "¿Qué?".

- "Enséñame japonés." - volvió a decir Steven con más confianza - "Enséñame para poder leer los libros de mi familia... quiero aprender lo que dicen, quiero conocer más... necesito saberlo.

Kamatari miró a Steven con ojos incrédulos un momento, más luego no pudo más que decir que si... en el lugar de su koibito, él también estaría deseoso de saber más acerca de su familia.

- "De acuerdo."

- "Hmmm... gracias; ese es mi pastel de fresas." - dijo Steven abrazando a Kamatari con más fuerzas; pero este último volteó extrañado por el nuevo apelativo... nunca antes lo habían llamado de una forma parecida.

- "¿Disculpa?"

- "¿Te molesta que te llame así?."

- "¡NO!... no; no sé... es que nunca... yo... ¿por qué pastel de fresa?." - a Kamatari solo le quedó preguntar eso al no tener una respuesta clara de su propia reacción. Steven solo sonrió.

- "Por que si. Es que eres mi dulce preferido, ¿no sabías eso?."

Ahora Kamatari estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado.

- "¿Te gustan... las fresas...?" - preguntó algo inseguro Kamatari mientras que Steven lo cargaba en brazos y lo llevaba al sofá, donde lo sentó justo encima de sus piernas al sentarse él mismo.

- "Oh, si; son mis favoritas... en especial las que tengo aquí." - Steven había recuperado su picardía de siempre.

- "Las... de aquí..."

- "Aja. Me gusta esta..." - señaló Steven al acariciar sobre el saco una de las tetillas de Kamatari, haciendo que éste suspirase despacito - "... y esta..." - Steven acarició la otra tetilla sonriendo al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Kamatari- "... me gusta también esta..." - y pasó la mano por la región del vientre, mientras que con un dedo señalaba el ombligo - "... y esta..." - y le dio una lamida a la nariz del oriental - "..., pero en especial... me gusta ésta... " - y Kamatari tuvo que terminar de ponerse rojo al pensar en cual 'fresa' era la favorita de Steven, más con una risa ante la turbación de su amante, cuyo motivo era muy fácil de notar; el rubio aclaró - "oh, si; también me encanta esa fresa... pero mi preferida es ésta." - y acto seguido beso con pasión a Kamatari justo en su 'fresa' preferida.

Kamatari se aferró al cuello de Steven durante el beso; y entonces pensó que ya sabía que sería lo que sucedería luego; después de todo era lo que había estado sucediendo desde el sábado... claro que teniendo en cuenta que acababan de comenzar, se suponía que aquello era lo normal; pero en ese momento Kamatari no tenía muchas ganas, no después de lo que había ocurrido... pero no quería perder a su pareja por algo como eso, así que si Steven quería, él simplemente accedería.

Steven por su parte casi pudo sentir el casi rechazo de su pareja; y no por gusto podía decir que era un hombre con experiencia, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo; y que el cielo se le cayese encima si algún día alguien dijese que obligó a aquél que más le había importado en la vida a hacer algo que no quería. Steven pensó que más bien era un buen momento para conocer un poco más de su pareja, y por que no hacerlo siempre... Steven no solo quería una relación física, lo quería todo, y planeaba obtenerlo de la mejor manera... con todo el amor que pudiese brindar.

Kamatari se sintió sorprendido al no sentir un avance de su pareja hacia el próximo paso. ¿Sería que ya no lo deseaba?; no, hubiese sentido un rechazo si así fuese, y lo único que ocurría era que Steven no avanzaba. En realidad no era tan malo, después de todo él prefería estar allí abrazado al rubio en ese momento más que cualquier otra cosa; así que Kamatari se relajó y decidió disfrutarlo mientras durase... solo ser abrazado.

Steven sintió aquel cambio, la manera en que su tesoro se abandonó en sus brazos... hora de empezar; y siempre es bueno hacerlo con pequeños detalles...

- "¿Y cual es tu dulce preferido.?" - preguntó Steven tomando de sorpresa al muchacho que estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados en lo bien que se sentía estar allí.

- "Ah?, dulce?... bueno... no estoy seguro..."

- "¿No te gusta ninguno?. ¿No hay ningún bocadillo en especial que te guste?."

- "Pues si... me gustan... pues... hmmm.... los pasteles de arroz."

- "¿Pasteles de arroz?... ¿y son dulces?."

Kamatari lo pensó un rato antes de responder.

- "Pues no, en realidad son salados, eso creo... pero igual me gustan."

- "Hmmm, pues tu te pones salado a veces... y también me gustas... mi pequeño pastelito de arroz." - Steven en verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho; y la verdad que le agradaba el nuevo apelativo de su querido koibito (esa palabra también le gusta =^.^=), a ver si se podía conseguir otro; aunque iba a hacer que a Kamatari se le quite el sonrojo, pero igual - "¿Pero no te gusta nada dulce?, algún dulce de por allá... tal vez uno de aquí... cualquiera."

- "Pues... " - Kamatari no estaba muy seguro de responder... pero aún así. Bueno.-"... bueno, no he comido muchos dulces en mi vida... aunque una vez una amiga mía me invitó un dulce de naranjitas chinas... eso me gustó mucho, son muy dulces."

- "¿Naranjitas chinas?... "- preguntó Steven en deformet, no entendía como una naranja puede ser 'muy dulce', para él podían ser dulces pero igual eran ácidas. - "¿Qué es una naranjita china?." - quiso saber Steven aún en deformet.

- "Pues... son unas naranjas muy chiquitas que sirven en China... pero nunca aprendí la receta... tal vez si pregunto en el barrio chino." - Kamatari comenzó a divagar pensando en voz alta.

- "¿Naranjas?... ¿enanas?... hmmm, yo quiero una de esas." - y entonces fijó su vista en el pantalón de Kamatari, quien al seguir la mirada del rubio casi empieza a echar fuego. - "Si, esas son también muy dulces." - dijo Steven acariciando por encima de la tela los testículos de Kamatari, haciendo que éste saltase de sobre las piernas del ahora carcajeante rubio mientras le gritaba que era un 'Echi', un 'hentai' (pervertido). Y entonces ante el asombro de Kamatari, Steven se levantó y palmeando el trasero de su muchacho dijo simplemente - "Vamos a trabajar naranjita." - y se adelantó a Kamatari para sacar los materiales.

Y Kamatari quedó de pronto tontamente feliz, Steven no le había echo el amor, pero le había demostrado que lo deseaba; y de alguna manera aquella tonta conversación sobre dulces lo había echo sentir mejor... mucho mejor, sentía que en realidad le importaba. Kamatari sonrió y siguió a Steven sorprendiéndolo por detrás, siendo ahora él el que lo abrazó, mientras que le susurraba que sus clases empezaban en sábado después de las clases de recuperación que tendrían.

- "... y voy a ser un maestro muy exigente." - dijo Kamatari plantando un beso en la mejilla de Steven antes de irse del cuarto mientras anunciaba que iba a buscar a Matt-san para avanzar.

Y al irse Kamatari por la puerta Steven sonrió para sus adentros, porque lo estaba consiguiendo... él iba a sacar a ese Kamatari desinhibido que casi podía tocar en su pareja, lo iba a lograr.

**********

Jueves por la noche, y Kamatari se encontraba una vez más en los brazos de su amante. Estaba tan cansado que una vez más no había tenido ganas de tener sexo con Steven, pero igual lo hubiese aceptado; más en lugar de eso Steven le quitó la ropa con delicadeza, y luego lo abrazó y beso, pero no con pasión; fue... diferente, y a Kamatari le gustó. Luego de eso Steven lo mantuvo muy junto a sí mismo, ambos abrazándose; e hicieron exactamente lo mismo que la noche anterior... hablar. Kamatari estaba fascinado.

La noche anterior habían hablado de tonterías en realidad, Steven había iniciado una super conversación sobre los gustos de cada uno en realidad, y Kamatari había descubierto muchas cosas que no sabía de su pareja; al igual que Steven que había memorizado todo lo que Kamatari le había dicho de a pocos. Además Steven le contó a Kamatari que tenía aparte de su padre y madre, un hermano varón y tres hermanas; todos mayores que él. Y además mencionó que en su casa se llevaba de maravillas con un tal barón, o 'El Barón' como lo llamaba Steven... quien le simpatizó mucho a Kamatari, pues le gustaban los perros y los gatos, y también mencionó constantemente a un tal 'Max', al parecer el culpable de que Steven tuviese tanto gusto por los dulces, y si Kamatari iba a ser sincero consigo mismo... el tal Max no le gustaba para nada. ¿Qué era aquello?, ¿celos?... no, no podía ser... ¿o si?.

Más esa noche estaban tocando de un tema un poco más profundo; Steven había decidido hablarle a Kamatari sobre su familia... y de vez en cuando hacía una que otra pregunta también. Pero en ese momento estaban hablando sobre uno de los aspectos que incitaron a la destrucción del clan Kaneda en el pasado.

- "... ¿entonces, si había un espíritu en la familia?."

- "Bien, supuestamente si lo hay; se supone que aquel que demuestre grandes habilidades desde una temprana edad, ese es el escogido como cabeza de la familia; aunque no siempre hay grandes luchadores en la familia, en realidad eso solo aparece cada dos o tres generaciones; en ese caso es el varón mayor el que ocupa el cargo de cabeza de la familia."

- "Ah. ¿Y la cabeza de tu familia en este momento es...?"

- "Mi hermano mayor, Nick... Nicholas. Es tan serio a veces... si no fuera por que ambos somos parecidos a mamá y entre nosotros, dudaría que somos hermanos. Él no me entiende."

- "Pero debe de ser un guerrero formidable para que lo eligieran como cabeza de familia... después de todo tu también eres bueno con la lucha, y no fuiste es escogido."

Un raro rubor apareció en las mejillas de Steven, las cuales eran apenas iluminadas por la luz de la lampara de aceite.

- "Bueno... la verdad... pues... nadie en casa sabe que yo tengo habilidad Kamy... manténlo en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?."

- "¡Entonces!... el espíritu de los Kaneda... está en ..."

- "Si, eso creo. Pero no quiero tomar el mando de la familia, eso sería esclavizante y no estoy de acuerdo con que eso suceda con mi vida. En cambio Nick... " - ahora Steven miraba hacia el techo con la mirada perdida, como buscando las palabras que necesitaba en esos momentos... Kamatari solo lo observaba. - "... mira, Nick adora la idea de ser el líder; casi y podría decirse que nació para eso, lo ha deseado toda su vida, desde que éramos niños. En cambio yo... no me gustó nunca la idea, no quiero hacer lo que se supone que tengo que hacer... SI!, lo admito suena egoísta, pero mi idea de vida no es formar una familia con una mujer con la que seguramente me casarían, lo cual es parte de la tradición, para luego meterme a tener hijos y vivir para siempre en la misma casa. Yo quiero la libertad de poder tomar mis propias decisiones, viajar cuando quiera y a donde quiera sin preocuparme, quiero elegir el lugar donde vivir y pasar el resto de mis días; y quiero, sobre todas las cosas, poder elegir a la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida sin que mi decisión afecte a la familia, porque de seguro la hará... y es que yo ya elegí... te elegí a ti Kamy, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

Kamatari se encontraba profundamente emocionado, era la primera vez que Steven hablaba de su relación de esa manera, colocándola en un 'para toda la vida'; aunque Kamatari estaba seguro de que eso en realidad no iba a suceder... aunque su corazón estaba comenzando a saltar de emoción.

- "Ya veo... pero ... que sucederá entonces con el espíritu familiar; quiero decir... se perderá y..."

- "Shh, shh, shh... no, no se va a perder... porque no pasa necesariamente de padres a hijos u nietos; por ejemplo... se creyó que el espíritu familiar no se había presentado en generaciones, pero en realidad luego de la muerte de mi tío abuelo, todos nos enteramos por una carta que él dejó que el espíritu estuvo con él todo el tiempo... pero era un soñador, y le encantaba viajar... no le gustaban las ataduras, así que dejó que mi abuelo... su hermano mayor... se encargara. Y ya ves, yo he sido el siguiente."

Bien, eso era todo; vaya historia. En su pareja residía el espíritu del que se creía un clan perdido... toda aquella fuerza. Steven le había contado un gran secreto en verdad, uno muy importante en verdad, tal vez el más importante de su vida; y sin embargo él... pero Steven lo odiaría si supiera esa verdad. Kamatari suspiró al aferrarse al pecho del rubio.

- "¿Y tu familia Kamy?, ¿tienes hermanos... y tus papás?." - Steven tomó en realidad por sorpresa a Kamatari.

- "¿Mi familia?."

- "Si, los Kamatari... es el apellido de tu familia."

- "Oh, eso... no, no es el apellido de mi familia..." - respondió Kamatari aún algo alterado, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato por se tan hablador.

- "¿No lo es?"

- "Bueno... si lo es... en cierto sentido. En realidad es el apellido de la familia que me..."

- "¿Qué te...?"

Kamatari se zafó del abrazo de su amante y se sentó en la cama, apoyándose contra el respaldar y encogiendo las piernas contra el pecho.

- "Mira Steven... en mi país las cosas no funcionaban como hoy en día cuando yo era niño... incluso hoy en día hay ciertos lugares donde la vida no es una vida en realidad... las personas hacían cosas por necesidad... y... " - Kamatari trataba de hablar lo más calmado que podía, pero jamás pensó llegar a discutir sobre aquel tema con alguien, y menos con... tal vez no lo entendería.

Steven observó a Kamatari asustado, sabía que su chico era algo cerrado, pero de pronto podía ver como empezaba a formarse un cerco amurallado alrededor de éste.

- "¿Kamy...?. Por favor... quiero saberlo, pero solo si tu quieres contarlo... si no quieres, está bien..."

Kamatari se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a aparecer en sus ojos, y reunió valor; pero tenía que hablar sin detenerse para hacerlo, de lo contrario. Y Steven lo entendió.

- "Antes, en la Era Tokugawa, muchas de las tierras le pertenecían a las grandes familias, así que los que trabajaban en ellas tenían que pagar tributos, para lo que se tenía que obtener dinero como se pudiese. Hubo una época en que mis padres no tuvieron para pagar, yo tenía unos... 8... 10... no sé, no recuerdo; en realidad, no sé con mucha certeza mi verdadera edad... yo creo tener 25... tal vez sea uno o dos años mayor... o menor... no sé. Pero... tengo dos hermanas y dos hermanos... todos menores que yo... y mis padres necesitaban el dinero, o por lo menos saldar parte de la cuenta; y en esa época era costumbre ... bueno, no costumbre... pero si una opción... el vender a los hijos o hijas si con eso se podía pagar las deudas... o en todo caso darlos en parte de pago; así que... los Kamatari eran los dueños de la tierra en ese entonces, y dijeron que necesitaban gente que trabajase en su mansión, que mis padres podían hacer un trueque por alguna de mis hermanas... pero mi padre no quiso... él estaba avergonzado de mi porque decía que yo era muy delicado... así que me dio para pagar la deuda... dijo que solo para eso serviría. Hmmm, en realidad creo que me alegré de salir de allí... pero también me dio tristeza por dejar a mi abuelo... " - el rostro de Kamatari perdió algo de su tensión- "él si me quería, me quería mucho; incluso después... cuando volví... a él no le avergonzó mi apariencia o mis elecciones... decía que sin importar que, yo lo enorgullecía mucho." - el chico lloraba sin control, pero aún en medio de sus lagrimas soltó una ligera sonrisa al recordar aquello. - "Incluso me dijo que si buscaba una pareja, que fuese un buen chico... que primero tendría que pasar por su aprobación... me lo dijo el mismo día que me mandó llamar... se sentía mal... y entonces... murió... ¡Extraño tanto a mi abuelo!" - Kamatari se soltó a llorar como hacía mucho que no lo hacía... desde la última vez que fue a visitar la tumba de su abuelo, justo unos pocos días antes de partir en aquel viaje. No fue un llanto amargo, simplemente dejaba salir toda esa tristeza que uno tiene al perder a aquellos que alguna vez lo amaron... solo eso.

Steven abrazó fuertemente a Kamatari, tratando de consolarlo casi a duras penas... Dios, le dolía tanto verlo así; pero por sobre todo... no podía creerlo. Sabía que aquello era algo que podía suceder potencialmente en cualquier país; también hubo una época en los Estados Unidos, pero que le haya pasado a él... haber sido casi vendido... De pronto las campanadas del reloj empezaron a sonar... eran las 11 de la noche.

- "¿Te maltrataron acaso?." - la pregunta salió entre sollozos sin poder ser detenida.

El rostro de Kamatari salió del hombro protector de Steven y lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos, más no era el dolor del maltrato lo que pintaba en su rostro.

- "¿Maltratarme?... oh, no; ellos fueron en realidad muy buenos conmigo... incluso me quisieron mucho... me dieron su apellido por voluntad, me dejaron usarlo... ellos eran en realidad muy buenos." - y fue entonces que Kamatari decidió continuar. - "Ellos eran una pareja de señores algo mayores... pero aún así bastante activos y alegres. Cuando entré a trabajar en la mansión me pusieron a limpiar, yo limpiaba primero las habitaciones vacías de la mansión... los pasillos, a veces la cocina o el comedor; luego me dejaron hacerme cargo de la vajilla fina también. Me gustaba mi trabajo, me trataban muy bien, me daban buena comida, e incluso tenía un bonito futón y un par de trajes que alguna vez habían pertenecido al hijo mayor de los señores. El siempre estaba de viaje, ya era un hombre adulto." - Kamatari aún sollozaba de vez en cuando, pero de alguna manera se sentía protegido por el abrazo de Steven. - "Luego, un día; una de las criadas que trabajaba en la casa enfermó, y ella era la encargada de limpiar el cuarto de los señores y la señorita, que era la hija de los señores... era una joven muy delicada... siempre tenía que estar en su cuarto y casi nunca hablaba con nadie, no porque no la dejaran... ella no quería. Ese día me encargaron a mi hacer su trabajo, así que me esforcé al máximo... los señores me habían tratado tan bien que quería hacer lo mejor que pudiese por ellos, y así lo hice; así que cuando el médico que trató a la criada encargada dijo que ella no podría seguir trabajando, pues estaba embarazada, yo me quedé trabajando en su lugar.

Me gustaba limpiar el cuarto de los señores, en especial las cosas de la señora... debo admitir que comencé a probarme sus adornos. Yo tenía el cabello bastante largo en ese entonces, pues no me había preocupado por cortármelo, así que un día no me resistí y me hice un arreglo en el cabello... y debo de admitir que me gusto, me gustó muchísimo; y aunque dejaba todo en su lugar y en completo orden, lo hice muchas veces más. Hasta que un día la señora me descubrió... aunque luego me enteré que me había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo en realidad, pero dijo que no había dicho nada porque le divertía mucho, y porque en realidad me veía bien con los adornos de cabello. Recuerdo que se rió de mi al verme tan asustado, pero yo no entendía que ella no estaba enojada; y al querer pedirle perdón me resbalé y golpeé un mueble que casi cae encima de nosotros, pero lo detuve... siempre fui más fuerte de lo normal, y más rápido... pero no le tomaba importancia." - Kamatari ya no lloraba más, pero aún se mantenía aferrado al abrazo de Steven, quien no pensaba moverse por ningún motivo... jamás creyó tener la oportunidad de conocer tanto de su koi.- "Pero la señora si le tomó importancia, mucha en realidad; me llevó casi de inmediato con el señor y le dijo cosas que en ese momento no entendí, pero él me miró y sonrió, y me dijo que desde ese momento era un Kamatari... Kamatari Honjo, y que enorgullecería al apellido... y entonces me enseñó todo lo que... me lo enseñó todo... jamás había sido tan feliz en la vida, el señor fue en realidad estricto, pero me trató como a un hijo; y la señora... ella me cortó el cabello con el estilo que llevo ahora, dijo que así me vería mejor; y me dio un lindo traje, uno muy flexible... era increíblemente cómodo, aún cuando pareciese el traje de una mujer, y eso era lo que más me gustaba... me enseñó a moverme con él y a arreglarme como yo quisiese, como me hiciera sentir cómodo. Nunca ninguno de los dos me puso trabas para ser como yo era, todo lo contrario, me alentaron a hacerlo; me sentía tan libre... como nunca había sido... creo que entonces tenía unos 13, tal vez 14... aún hacía la limpieza de la casa... pero era mucho muy feliz. Incluso me enseñaron más cosas que no creí que llegaría a aprender... la señorita me enseñó a leer y a escribir... ella era muy buena también.

Recuerdo que una de las veces que entré a su habitación la vi mirando hacia la ventana desde su futón, pero esta estaba cerrada, así que al final no se podía ver nada. Yo nunca le había hablado, me daba miedo hacerlo; creía que si le hablaba muy fuerte se rompería y se moriría... yo era muy pequeño, y ella se veía muy delicada; pero aún así me le acerqué con cuidado y le pregunté si quería que abriese la ventana... ella me miró un rato sin decir nada, y me asusté pensando que había echo algo malo... pero ella sonrió y me dijo que sí. Me gustó tanto su sonrisa que al día siguiente le volví a hacer la misma pregunta solo para oírla y ver su sonrisa... me hacía sentir bien. Pasaron muchas semanas desde que yo le comencé a hacer la misma pregunta todos los días, y un día me sorprendió al pedirme ella misma que abriese la ventana apenas yo llegué a limpiar su cuarto... ella dijo que me había sonrojado y se rió mucho. Nos hicimos buenos amigos ese día; no le decíamos a nadie, pero limpiaba su cuarto rápido para poder conversar con ella y que me enseñase a leer y luego a escribir... y luego comenzamos a jugar. Le arreglaba el cabello y las manos... soñábamos que íbamos juntos a lugares donde nunca habíamos estado... grandes fiestas con mucha música... enormes bosques donde acampábamos al aire libre... soñábamos muchas tonterías en realidad... cosas que ella no podría hacer, pues estaba muy enferma. Era un milagro que estuviese viva, porque había nacido muy débil, y no podía moverse mucho sin agitarse. Recuerdo que le pregunté si no había alguna cura, y ella dijo que si, pero que tenía miedo pues su hermano, el señorito, no estaba con ella... se sentía insegura. Tal vez fue una tontería, pero le prometí que yo siempre estaría con ella, y ella dijo que lo pensaría; le había tomado el cariño que estoy seguro se le tiene a una hermana mayor... seguimos conversando así por mucho tiempo más, muchos días... semanas, cuando un día me demoré más que de costumbre y la señora fue a ver que pasaba, no la culpaba por estar preocupada ante cualquier accidente... se sorprendió al verme con un cuaderno en manos, escribiendo algo en éste. Ambos nos sorprendimos al ver a la señora tan feliz, dijo que no había recibido una noticia tan grata en mucho tiempo, su hija tenía un amigo; la señora dijo que podía acompañarla todo el tiempo que quisiese en mis ratos libres. Luego de eso ella aceptó seguir el tratamiento... duró mucho tiempo, casi 7 años; pero cuando la vi haciendo cosas que antes no podía... la vi casarse y tener hijos, y ahora puede trabajar, hacer lo que le gusta... es maestra. ¿Sabes?, la visité antes de venir para aquí; tiene una niña y un niño que me llaman tío, es maravilloso."

Kamatari guardó silencio entonces... nunca había hablado tanto sobre si mismo, y de alguna manera se sentía liberado. Steven nunca dejó de abrazarlo, ni disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo. El reloj de la torre volvió a sonar, eran la 1 de la mañana. Steven ahora tenía muchas nuevas preguntas; quería saber más acerca de todo aquello, quería saber y preguntar sobre aquello que lo inquietaba, esas preguntas que habían surgido de aquello que le contaba en ese momento y todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente. ¿Cómo era que su ángel sabía tanto de batallas?, ¿qué clase de cosas pudieron haberle enseñado en aquella mansión en las cuales la fuerza y agilidad tuvieran una participación tan importante?, y sobre todo... ¿tenían que ver acaso las respuestas a esa pregunta con la barrera tras la cual se resguardaba su niño?, ¿aquella barrera que de alguna manera impedía que se le entregase por completo?... ¿A que le tenía Kamatari tanto miedo como para no decirle todo aquello?... ¿Qué era tan terrible?.

Steven no sabía muy bien como enfocar aquellas preguntas, si su pareja se lo estaba ocultando de aquella manera, corría el riesgo de perderlo al mostrarse demasiado curioso... era una posibilidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin decir una palabra... su ángel podría tomarlo a mal después de todo lo que había compartido con él. Más al fija Steven su atención en Kamatari, lo observó profundamente dormido, aún abrazado a su pecho... la velada había sido agotadora, mentalmente agotadora; y pensándolo bien él también necesitaba descansar, los viernes las clases empezaban a las 8 después de todo. Así que con Kamatari apoyado aún sobre él, se acomodó para dormir, acomodando así también al hombre con quien compartiría esa noche su lecho... y el resto de las noches de su vida si es que el destino se lo permitía.

**********

El viernes fue como siempre... Steven se levantó tarde sin poder así, no solo no hacer su rutina de las mañanas una vez más; sino que tuvo que salir corriendo con Kamatari volando detrás suyo mientras ambos corrían en deformet a sus clases luego de levantar a Matt... bueno, en realidad Matt era jalado por Kamatari que era jalado por Steven, pero al final da lo mismo.

Llegaron a las justas a clases, tomaron notas en la primera y rindieron un examen en la segunda; y para las doce del mediodía todos estaban con ganas de ir a tomar un buen baño de agua caliente; pero no se podía, había otras cosas que hacer.

- "¡¿Qué queeeee?! - el lamento de Steven bien podía ser comparado con el de un cachorrito lastimero, sobre todo por los ojitos y los pucheritos que estaba haciéndole a Kamatari.- "¿Por queeeeeeee?" - volvió a lamentarse Steven.

- "Gomen... lo siento. Yo ya había quedado con alguien para una diligencia hoy; si quieres pregúntale a Matt-san y Kate-san si no me crees." - dijo entonces algo dolido Kamatari - "Pero no puedo faltar, es un compromiso impostergable el que tengo hoy."

- "Snif... snif... y... snif... ¿ni siquiera te puedo acompañar?... snif... " - el corazón se le estaba haciendo de gelatina a Kamatari, Steven podía ser bastante persuasivo cuando quería, y sobre todo sabía como utilizar las debilidades de cada persona para lograr sus fines. Aunque si era sincero, Kamatari no quería dejar a su koi allí solo ese día, después de todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior, luego de que ese hombre lo había abrazado y dado tanto cariño depués de todas las revelaciones que le hizo, y no lo rechazó tal y como Kamatari pensó que iba a suceder. Kamatari quería en realidad quedarse todo ese día junto a su chico de cabellos dorados, Steven en realidad se lo merecía; sin embargo...

- "No, lo siento. Pero es algo a lo que no me puedes acompañar... debo de cumplir con una promesa que es muy importante. ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?" - bien, si Steven podía jugar con esas reglas, Kamatari también podía hacerlo... y al parecer en realidad dio resultado.

Steven dejó casi... casi.... de lado su expresión lastimera para ponerse un poco más serio. ¡Por supuesto que él confiaba en ese hombre!... le confiaba su corazón, su alma... ¡Le confiaría su vida si fuese necesario!... pero de allí a que lo dejase solito... cuando se suponía que la iban a pasar los dos juntitos en el cuarto... comiendo algo rico... tal vez de paso él se comería a Kamatari de postre... hmmm ... snif.

- "¿Entonces?... ¿Confías en mí?" - ahora era Kamatari el que usaba un tonito semilastimero que empezaba a partir el corazón de Steven en pedacitos. 

- "Hmmm... si; claro que si... confío en ti... ;__; ... snif"

- "Entonces puedo irme a hacer lo que tengo que hacer."

- "Hmmm... si... supongo que si... T__T... snif"

Kamatari, quien se encontraba en la habitación con Steven en ese momento; le dio las gracias con un besito efusivo en la mejilla (bueno, una pequeña compensación para el rubio no estaba para nada de más en ese momento); y tomando sus cosas dejó la habitación, no sin antes mandarle a Steven un besito volado que el rubio trató de atrapar lo mejor que pudo. Más una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás del oriental, Steven suspiró pesadamente... estaba solito una vez más, y eso no le gustaba naaaaaadaaaaaa.... más 'snif' ;__;. ¿Qué hacer?... hmmm... bueno, de seguro mamá Garret no se incomodaría si se iba con ella de compras esa semana... era mejor que nada. En realidad era muchísimo mejor que cualquier cosa; así que tomando su abrigo, Steven se dispuso a salir también de la habitación.

**********

Kamatari salió lo más presuroso que pudo; no debía de llegar tarde, pues incluso hasta el más mínimo segundo de retraso podría costarle la importante cita que tenía ese día. Pero antes, tenía que despistar a un guardián muy celoso...

Kamatari llegó al primer piso y comenzó a avanzar cauteloso hasta que escuchó una masculina voz que reconoció casi al instante.

- "¿Seguro que quieres ir al muro de afuera?... ahora no hay viento, pero más tarde... Voy a estar en clases extracurriculares al otro lado del campus hasta las 2 y no podré ir a recogerte rápido si es que comienza a correr mucho viento."

- "No te preocupes Josh." - la vocesita de Ryan se escuchó débil a través del pasillo. - "¡Mira!, tengo mucha ropa abrigadora encima, y además... recuerda que soy un duendecito de viento... el viento y yo nos llevamos bien... ¿verdad que si?."

El silencio que le siguió a aquel instante dejó ver que Josh no estaba muy de acuerdo; pero no podía decirle que no a Ryan. Aunque solo por si acaso se apuraría lo más que pudiese con sus clases y volvería antes de la dos de la tarde si fuese posible.

- "De acuerdo." - el suspiro de Josh dejó ver que se consideraba derrotado en aquella batalla. - "Pero ten cuidado con ese muro; no quiero que te caigas o te lastimes de ninguna manera. ¿De acuerdo?, no te arriesgues con las ráfagas de viento."

- "Siiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!..." - como siempre Ryan parecía en extremo feliz - "Ay!, casi me olvidaba. Necesito otro cuaderno más de dibujo. Si. Y un lápiz y otro carbón por si acaso."

- "¿Otro más?... ¿Para qué?" - Josh se sentía algo desconfiado respecto al pedido de su amado.

- "Por que el mío ya se me está acabando; y sería terrible que se me acabase y no pudiese dibujar lo que me interesa... ¡Como te contaría entonces todo lo que vi!." - la manera en la que habló Ryan dejó ver que aquello sería catastrófico si algún día llegase a ocurrir.

Otro suspiro de derrota se dejó oír; y Josh volvió con todo y Ryan a la habitación, saliendo de nuevo un par de minutos después. Durante todo el camino hacia el exterior del edificio, Kamatari pudo oír claramente todas y cada una de las explicaciones y precauciones que Josh le repetía una y otra vez a Ryan en caso del más mínimo cambio de clima o de un accidente, o del más mínimo detalle que la mente de Josh pudiese concebir en relación a cualquier cosa que le sucediese a Ryan; y continuó así hasta que lo dejó en lo alto del muro.

- "Bien, entonces ya sabes que cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí lo antes posible; y a más tardar a las 2 de la tarde... ¿entendido?."

- "Si Josh... te quiero."

- "Y yo te quiero a ti Ryan... tienes que estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?." - las últimas palabras de Josh fueron casi una súplica, al igual que la mirada que posó sobre su más preciado bien. Y luego de un ligero roce de labios con su pareja, Joshua bajó del muro y dio una última mirada al niño que lo miraba sonriente desde la parte superior de este, y se despedía con una sonrisita encantadora. Si algo le llegaba a pasar algún día a su Ryan... Josh no quería siquiera pensarlo, así que con paso rápido, se dirigió presuroso hacia el lugar donde tendría lugar aquella odiosa clase de una hora... si no fuera porque necesitaba recuperar créditos a causa de tantas faltas que a veces tenía en su clases... ¬_¬

Ryan observó a Josh alejarse... los nervios lo estaban matando, jamás en su vida pensó hacer algo tan alocado, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo su miedo... quería hacerlo... quería ir a aquel lugar cuanto antes... quería comenzar a recuperar su vida si con ello la vida de su amado Josh se mantenía a salvo. El pequeño suspiró... seguía nervioso... incluso había hecho ya un lindo bosquejo de la espalda de Josh yéndose por el camino... Josh; le dolía haberle mentido, pero lo conocía, no le hubiese dejado... Josh se había vuelto muy desconfiado con el pasar de los meses cuidando a Ryan, no quería que nada lastimase a Ryan, ni siquiera que le diesen lo que él llamaba falsas esperanzas que luego destrozaran el corazón de Ryan... ni aún eso... y no iba a confiar en medicina natural de oriente... no lo iba a hacer. Pero aún así, le dolía mucho el haber tenido que engañar a Josh de esa manera... y su segura reacción al no encontrarlo donde lo dejó... Ryan suspiró... si todo salía bien...

Entonces la conocida voz de Kamatari sacó a Ryan de sus pensamientos. Era hora. Con movimientos ágiles, Kamatari se subió al muro y luego bajó de éste con Ryan alzado en vilo.

- "Listo para ir a tu primera cita."

- "¡Si señor Kamatari!... aunque estoy algo nervioso." - dijo animado Ryan con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y entonces Kamatari pudo notar como el pequeño respiraba rápido y pudo sentir por todo el cuerpo el latido rápido en demasía de aquel delicado corazón... no solo estaba algo nervioso, los nervios lo estaban consumiendo... el niño estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque.

- "Shh... ya Ryan... tranquilo; será un viaje lento... verás muchas cosas bonitas en el camino... verás como todo sale bien." - comenzó a susurrar Kamatari de manera lenta y tierna al oído de Ryan mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo un poco, logrando su objetivo poco a poco, tras lo cual comenzó a caminar lento hacia la puerta de salida de la universidad; mientras aún arrullaba a Ryan como a un bebé al que se intenta calmar el llanto.

- "Si..." - respondió Ryan en un susurro ahogado a Kamatari, mientras que podía sentir como su corazón se tranquilizaba de a pocos.

Por fin los dos muchachos llegaron a la puerta, y Kamatari detuvo una carroza.

- "Al barrio japonés; no hay prisa, vaya lento por favor."

- "Si señor, lo que usted ordene." - respondió el conductor dándole un ligero golpecito al percherón blanco que halaba de la carroza, comenzando a alejarse así lentamente de la universidad.

Ryan estaba encantado mientras observaba todo lo que podía por la ventana de la carroza y lo dibujaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se desesperaba cuando sucedía algo que él no había observado como cuando un niño había lanzado una pelota a otro niño, o un perrito había pasado por la acera; la verdad era que no había salido muchas veces de paseo desde que llegase ese año a estudiar, y mucho menos había pasado nunca por aquellos lugares.

Pronto los lugares por donde pasaban comenzaron a cambiar en los estilos de decoración, y los ojos y manos le faltaban al risueño muchachito para capturar todo lo que veía. Primero pasaron por el barrio italiano, y Ryan pudo ver a alegres señores y señoras saludarse efusivamente, muchos de los mayores con prominentes estómagos, y los jóvenes llenos de vida y ánimo, todos los caballeros vestidos con pantalones de tirantes, las jóvenes con largas faldas floreadas... y el aroma del lugar, era simplemente delicioso, una mezcla de carne, verduras y especias; luego por el barrio chino, y los colores e indumentarias cambiaron; pudo ver graciosos conjuntos de dos piezas tanto para varones como para damas, en colores pardos, verdes o blancos algunos, al igual que azules y cremas; otros con atuendos algo vistozos, y todo lleno de hermosos adornos en puertas y ventanas, además la gente iba en graciosas carretas en miniatura tirados por personas que corrían muy rápido... y el aroma del ambiente, también debía de admitirlo, era simplemente delicioso.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos más, llegaron al barrio japonés; y Ryan no puso creer lo que sus ojos le ofrecían, era sencillamente perfecto. Tanto color... tanto movimiento. Los trajes de las damas eran como un sueño, llenos de hermosos diseños que Ryan no había observado nunca antes en una indumentaria femenina; y los varones iban ataviados por todos lados con batas de pijama... ¿acaso siempre tenían sueño?... en realidad los trajes de las damas también parecían pijamas, pero con esas cosas atrás no les sería muy fácil dormir cómodas... que raro era todo.

- "...¡¡¡Mire señor Kamatari!!!... ¡¡¡Mire el cabello de esa señora!!!... ¡¿cómo hacen para tenerlo así y que no se le caiga?!... ¡Y mire ese otro pijama de la señora de allá!, ¡Tiene un árbol entero que le rodea todo el cuerpo, y hojitas cayendo por todo el traje!... tengo que dibujarlo también... ¡Ah!, ¡MIRE!... ¡Ese señor de allí está haciendo algo con esa espada de madera... y esos niños lo están imitando!, ¡¿Es una escuela o algo parecido?!... ¡¿Usted estudió en una igual?!..." - y así las preguntas habían iniciado desde que el viaje comenzara, y no habían parado casi para nada, solo cuando a Ryan le faltaba el aire.

Kamatari solo sonreía ante todas aquellas preguntas, respondiendo brevemente aquellas que podía antes de que otra ansiosa pregunta lo interrumpiera urgiendo por ser respondida. Ryan simplemente se pegaba al vidrio de la carroza y luego dibujaba a toda velocidad... aunque dudaba de poder mostrarle sus dibujos a Josh como siempre ^__^vvv ; y así continuaron hasta que Kamatari le indicó al chofer donde parar, y de pronto un ligero escalofrío recorrió a Ryan haciéndolo ponerse más pálido de lo normal. Kamatari lo abrazó con fuerza susurrándole que todo iba a salir bien, y alzándolo en vilo, lo llevó al interior del recinto; en la entrada del cual podía leerse claramente 'Sensei Hiroshi Kasaki'.

**********

Pero antes, mucho antes de que los dos muchachos pasasen siquiera por el barrio italiano; pasaron primero por el mercado, donde otras dos personas estaban realizando sus compras.

- "¡Aja!, ¡Lo sabía!... hmmm, muchacho; ya caíste en las redes del amor... no te va a ser fácil liberarte de ellas."

- "¡Mejor!, porque no pienso liberarme nunca mamá... soy muy feliz atado así como estoy. Ah!, ¡Mira que bonitos tomates!... servirían muy bien para un pollo en salsa de tomate para el miércoles... tal vez unas 30 cajas... tal vez 35."

- "Si, tienes razón. Por eso me gusta venir contigo; reconoces casi al instante lo que es bueno en este lugar... ¿y que dices de esas papas?, tal vez un puré para acompañar la carne asada del miércoles..."

- "Hmm... si, unos 60 sacos en todo caso... siempre se utiliza papas para otros platos... mejor 80 sacos. Habrá que pedir un buen descuento... eso si."

- "Tienes espíritu de comerciante, tu podría hacer cualquier cosa... entonces, ¿es cierto eso de que te lo llevaste a vivir contigo?."

Steven se puso de pronto en deformet, y unas curiosas orejitas de zorrito aparecieron sobre su dorada cabellera.

- "Jojojojojojo...." - Steven rió topándose la boca con una mano mientras sus mejillitas se cubrían de un gracioso rubor- "Lo hice lo más rápido que pude mamá... yo quiero a mi caramelito a mi lado para siempre... jojojojojo."

Mamá Garret meneó al cabeza de un lado al otro, ese chico no cambiaría mucho ni siquiera enamorado... seguía siendo un zorrito ladino que conseguía siempre todo lo que quería; más en ese momento mamá pudo ver a un par conocido en cierta carroza.

- "Dime mi niño... ¿qué no es ese tu caramelito.?"

Steven miró hacia donde se le indicaba, ¡Y si!... ¡Era él!.... y andaba con el niño de la otra vez... hmmmmm.... snif.... Steven comenzó a hacer pucheritos de nuevo.

- "Ay!, niño..." - mamá Garret suspiró - "Solo ve detrás de ellos... ¡Vamos, no pierdas tiempo!."

- "Si mamá Garret." - dijo Steven aún haciendo pucheritos, tras lo cual paró a otra carroza y dijo aquella clásica frase. - "¡Rápido!. ¡Siga a esa carroza!." - y pues... el conductor siguió a la otra carroza... que más se suponía que iba a hacer. 

Steven vio con interés los lugares por donde pasaban, nunca había estado por aquellos lares; más en ningún momento apartó su vista de la otra carroza, y cuando la vio detenerse y vio bajar a los ocupantes, le dijo al conductor que se detuviera un poco después y luego de pagarle se bajo... y aquí de pronto comienza a sonar de fondo la música de **Misión Imposible**... =-.-=vvv esteeeee.... bueno... y comienza la persecución.

Kamatari y Ryan entraron al consultorio con Kamatari alzando a Ryan en vilo... suerte para Steven que era un establecimiento de una sola planta... pero no le gustó para nada ver a su koibito alzando así al otro niño... pero no por eso todo le pareció demasiado extraño. Debía de saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

Por su lado Ryan no quería perderse de absolutamente nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, y al voltear la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kamatari lo vio... el señor Steven estaba allí, haciendo cosas muy raras como andar a gatas entre los coches de caballos allí estacionados, o sino caminar de puntillas pegado a las paredes de las casas... que gracioso.

- "Señor Kamatari." - la vocesita dulce de Ryan lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "Dime Ryan-chan." - a Kamatari le era tan difícil pensar que ese niño no tuviese en realidad ninguna oportunidad... de seguro que aquí hallarían la que le salvaría la vida.

- "¿Usted y el señor Steven ya son novios ahora si?" - Ryan tenía aquella sonrisa eterna en el rostro. Kamatari se sonrojó un poco.

- "Hmmm... pues si... ya somos... novios."

Ryan sonrió divertido, ya sabía entonces por que el señor Steven actuaba tan gracioso... esperaba poder dibujar el momento una vez que el señor Kamatari lo pusiera en alguna silla o algo.

- "Con razón su corazón suena tan alegre hoy señor Kamatari." - dijo el niño con el rostro pegado al pecho de Kamatari... eso también era algo que había notado.

- "Si... eso creo. Gracias Ryan-chan."

Ryan volvió a sonreír... también tenía que dibujar el rostro sonriente del señor Kamatari cuando lo dejara en alguna silla, también ese era un momento que quería recordar. Entonces Ryan pudo observar una rubia cabellera pasar rozando el alféizar de una de las ventanas... pobre señor Steven, de seguro estaba muy preocupado porque no podía escuchar lo que el señor Kamatari le decía. Ryan se relajó un poco más en los brazos de Kamatari.

Entonces llegaron a una sala de espera donde una linda y joven señorita, vestida con un kimono color perla, los recibió y les pidió que esperasen un rato; y luego de un momento más los hizo pasar a la siguiente habitación. Allí los recibió un señor de edad; con una barba, según Ryan, muy chistosa... tenía que dibujarlo también.

Kamatari dejó a Ryan en un asiento y saludó respetuosamente al doctor con una reverencia, mientras le hablaba en susurros palabras que Ryan no entendía... el pequeño estaba fascinado. Pronto el doctor volteó hacia Ryan y le ofreció una sonrisa bonachona... el señor le cayó muy bien a Ryan por aquello.

- "Bueno, que tenemos aquí... eres un jovencito muy interesante. Bien, comencemos; soy lo que ustedes llaman un doctor, soy sensei Kasaki... puedes llamarme sensei Kasaki si así lo deseas, o doctor Kasaki si eso te hace sentir más a gusto."

Ryan miró al doctor maravillado, sensei era una palabra que le encantó, simplemente le encantó.

- "Si señor sensei Kasaki; yo soy Ryan Merrel, pero si quiere me puede llamar Ryan-chan... el señor Kamatari dice que soy un Ryan-chan." - dijo Ryan con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y las pálidas mejillas apenas coloreadas por una ligera capa de rosa.

El sensei sonrió, y miró a Kamatari quien estaba sonrojado también, y luego volvió su atención a su nuevo a risueño paciente.

- "Bien, entonces será Ryan-chan... y la verdad que a mi también me lo pareces, así que el señor Kamatari estaba en lo cierto. Pero ahora Ryan-chan, porque no me cuentas el motivo de tu visita." - dijo el sensei mientras jalaba una silla y se colocaba justo en frente de Ryan.

Ryan miró al doctor, y luego su mirada buscó a Kamatari, quien estaba tomando otra silla y se colocaba al costado del pequeño.

- "Vamos Ryan-chan... cuéntale al sensei lo que me contaste a mi el día que nos conocimos." - dijo con ternura Kamatari mientras le tomaba una mano al muchacho para reconfortarlo.

Mientras tanto, en la calle; mirando apenas por un pequeño espacio por debajo de las persianas, Steven miraba a su koi tomar la mano del niño, mientras éste le hablaba al señor de barba que Steven estaba seguro que era un doctor... pero no estaba celoso, ya no; había algo más, algo importante por lo que ellos dos estaban allí. Simplemente ahora quería saber que era aquello tan importante... y tal vez una taza caliente de algo... ¡SE ESTABA CONGELANDO ALLÍ AFUERAAAA!!!

- "Hmmm, ya veo... bien, si conozco los síntomas, y he tratado un par de veces casos como estos; pero debo comenzar diciendo desde un principio que son casos que toman mucho tiempo, así como también cuestan mucho dinero; y aún así no es seguro que al final resulte como uno quiere... puede que el tratamiento resulte mal para ti, como puede que resulte bien... y puede que te cure a la larga y te de una vida normal, como puede que solo extienda unos cuantos años tu vida pero siempre igual de delicado. ¿Estás seguro de querer someterte a este tratamiento Ryan-chan?." - el doctor era bastante sincero al respecto, Ryan lo miró detenidamente y luego sonrió una vez más.

- "Si señor sensei Kasaki, quiero curarme. Además el señor Kamatari me dijo que podría ser largo, pero la verdad que a mi no me parece mucho tiempo unos 10 años... cuando él me dijo mucho tiempo yo suponía de 20 años para arriba." - sentenció Ryan con una sonrisita dulce.

Sensei Kasaki abrió los ojos ante tales afirmaciones, y luego sonrió divertido.

- "Pues entonces no hay ningún problema al parecer... veo que eres un jovencito muy paciente y valiente también, será un verdadero honor tratar tu caso. Bueno, ahora auscultaremos un poco. ¿Qué tal si te sacas la ropa Ryan-chan?, en realidad solo la parte superior."

- "¿Seguro sensei?, Ryan-chan puede recibir una onda de frío o algo." - intervino preocupado Kamatari.

- "No se preocupe, si su amigo allá afuera puede sobrevivir, el pequeño podrá hacerlo aquí adentro."

¿Amigo allá afuera? se preguntó a si mismo Kamatari, al tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia donde el sensei señalaba; y una gran vena se formó en su frente al notar el manojito de cabellos rubios que asomaban por encima de la ventana.... ¡¡¡¡STEVEEEENNNNNN!!!!!

- "El señor Steven ha estado allí desde que llegamos. El pobre debe de tener mucho frío señor Kamatari, ¿puede venir aquí adentro que está más calientito?." 

Kamatari seguía mirando hacia la ventana con aquella gran vena, cuando un vaso de té verde caliente apareció frente a él.

- "Dígale a su amigo que pase mientras que yo ausculto al paciente, podría darle un feo resfriado por eso."

- "Si sensei" - respondió Kamatari mientras tomaba el vaso de humeante líquido y decidía traer a ese rubio tonto de las orejas, y al salir sonrió al escuchar al pequeño preguntar con inocencia y alegría.

- "Señor sensei... ¿puedo dibujarlo luego?, me encantaría dibujarlo en verdad."

- "Oh, jojojojo... pues solo si tomas mi mejor ángulo pequeño; claro que puedes hacerlo. Ahora alza las manos para poder sacarte todo eso que llevas encima, muy bien... así."

Por su parte Steven estaba de espaldas a la pared, tratando de infundirse un poco de calor al cuerpo mientras frotaba sus manos; tras lo cual volvió a ver por la rendija y observó al doctor palmear la espalda del chiquito rubio mientras este respiraba al parecer lo más hondo que podía... Steven pudo observar que hacía un gran esfuerzo al intentar aquello, entonces algo caliente pasó cerca de su mejilla y de pronto tenía realizado su deseo... entonces ¿por qué sentía que estaba en problemas?. Pues al voltear supo el porque, al ver a un enojado Kamatari mirarlo.

- "¿Entonces?."

- "Errr..." - Steven suspiró en derrota al tiempo que tomaba el vaso de té que le ofrecía su enojado koi... si iba a enfrentar la muerte por lo menos lo haría caliente.

Sin decir nada más que "Sígueme", Kamatari se volvió a meter al consultorio del doctor, con Steven siguiéndolo; y al llegar pudieron ver al niño encima de un futón, al parecer dormido, mientras el doctor seguía masajeándolo, pero ahora sobre el pecho.

- "¿Sensei?".

- "No se preocupe Kamatari-san; solo le di unas cuantas hierbas para dormir, el efecto pasará en unos cuantos minutos. No decía nada, pero creo que sentía algo de dolor. Bien, lo primero será estimular un poco sus músculos, pero para eso debemos de asegurarnos que las vías respiratorias no sean obstruidas al menor esfuerzo... tal vez acupuntura, podríamos intentarlo... ya veremos. Ahora lo dejaremos dormir un rato mientras busco entre los medicamentos de mi bodega lo que voy a recetarle. Por favor cuídelo por mientras."

- "Si sensei."

- "Ah, un placer Steven-san." - se despidió travieso el doctor al salir del consultorio, haciendo que Steven se tornase algo rojo.

Al dejar el sensei el lugar, Kamatari se acercó al futón donde descansaba Ryan y se arrodilló en el suelo a su costado, mientras tomaba su mano protectoramente. Ni una sola palabra surcó el ambiente hasta que un carraspeo por parte de Steven cortó el silencio, prefería que lo matasen a patadas a soportar aquel silencioso castigo.

- "¿Entonces?" - fue todo lo que volvió a preguntar Kamatari, esta vez Steven si tenía la respuesta correcta.

- "Entonces... lo siento."

- "Debiste de confiar un poco más en mi, y no seguirme desde la habitación hasta aquí. Te dije que tenía algo importante."

- "¡¡Pero yo no te seguí desde la habitación!!... yo te vi por el mercado." - dijo ahora Steven más bajito. -"Estaba con mamá Garret y ella te vio en la carroza... y de pronto estaba detrás de ustedes... no pude evitarlo... Me sentí celoso en un principio, pero luego... Supe que no era algo malo... él... ¿Él está enfermo, cierto?."

Kamatari cambió su actitud entonces, ya no estaba enojado, la verdad que le era difícil enojarse con Steven ahora... 

- "Si, Ryan-chan está muy enfermo. La verdad es que esta es su última oportunidad de recuperar la salud... y necesita recuperarla, es muy importante para él... más que por el hecho de sobrevivir." - Kamatari ahora estaba acongojado, y Steven no pudo resistir el ir hasta él y abrazarlo para tratar de confortarlo.

- "Hola." - una voz débil interrumpió el momento, y Steven observó entonces esos pequeños ojos claros observarlo con detenimiento. Estaban tan completamente desprovistos de malicia o resentimiento, era una mirada pura y clara como el mismo color de aquellos ojos. - "Señor Steven... hola, es lindo conocerlo... que bueno que el señor Kamatari y usted ya son novios, él estaba muy triste cuando hablamos la primera vez, pero ahora está muy feliz." - Ryan sonrió con aquella sonrisa pequeña y dulce que ya tanta veces Kamatari había visto en aquel rostro.

- "¿En serio?, pues entonces que bueno que somos novios en verdad... no me gustaría que mi Kamy siguiese triste." - respondió Steven con un nudo en la garganta... era un niño muy lindo, no podía creer que estuviese enfermo... no era justo.

Ryan trató entonces de levantarse, pero el aire le faltó ante el esfuerzo... había sido un día de tantas emociones.

- "Tranquilo Ryan-chan, déjame ayudarte." - ofreció Kamatari mientras que lo incorporaba y le comenzaba a colocar todos los abrigos que le había sacado anteriormente sensei Kasaki.

- "Gracias." - murmuró distraído Ryan mientras buscaba algo, y luego comenzó a estirar la mano tratando de alcanzar su cuaderno de dibujo y sus carbones. Kamatari se apresuró en darle al pequeño lo que quería, y pronto Ryan estaba haciendo un dibujo de la pareja tal y como estaban en ese momento, con Steven detrás de Kamatari y ambos de rodillas al costado de su futón... estaba demasiado ocupado dibujando para darse cuenta de la cara de interrogación que tenía Steven en ese momento... Kamatari solo sonrió.

Entonces llegó sensei Kasaki con una bolsita de papel y lo que parecía un papel escrito y doblado en cuatro.

- "Veo que el paciente ya despertó, que bueno. Entonces, eso es todo por hoy, aquí están los medicamentos que te receto para los próximos 15 días y las instrucciones. Ahora hay otra cosa que quiero discutir contigo pequeño."

Ryan, quien ya había terminado el dibujo de la pareja, se encontraba ahora muy atento a lo que el doctor tuviese que decirle.

- "¿Si señor?"

- "Bien, no creo que sea conveniente que tu vengas aquí debido a tu condición, así que lo mejor sería que yo fuese hasta tu centro de estudios para la próxima consulta. Además, quiero hablar con ese novio tuyo porque él también va a tener que ayudar si es que queremos que esto resulte." - dijo el buen hombre, quien ya había aceptado el hecho de que aquel niño tuviese a un hombre por pareja, al igual que Kamatari-san (seamos sinceros, que más podía hacer el doctor más que aceptarlo).

- "Si señor sensei Kasaki... entiendo. Yo hablaré con Josh para que también lo entienda; él es muy bueno, y siempre hace cosas par que yo esté feliz... también va a entender esto para que yo sea feliz, ya lo verá."

- "De acuerdo... entonces todo bien, iré si te parece el domingo para no interrumpir ninguna clase."

- "¡Si señor!." - respondió Ryan feliz al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo su cuaderno de dibujo y sus carbones y comenzaba a dibujar al doctor y al consultorio, tras lo cual le enseñó el dibujo al sensei quien dijo que sin lugar a dudas había captado su mejor ángulo, haciendo sonreír con esto a un muy feliz Ryan.

- "¡¿Tiene novio?!" - preguntó Steven creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

- "Shh!... si, tiene novio; no eres el único con ese derecho ni yo tampoco."

Steven decidió mejor guardar silencio, si que había recibido muchas noticias increíbles ese día. Luego de eso los tres muchachos se fueron del consultorio y tomaron una carroza de vuelta a la universidad. Ryan se quedó dormido en el camino y Kamatari empezó a acariciar aquel cabello suave, mientras rogaba internamente a Kami-sama que nada le sucediese al pequeño, que todo resultase bien.

- "Recuerdas a la señorita, la hija de los señores Kamatari." - preguntó de pronto Kamatari a Steven.

- "Si, claro que la recuerdo."

- "Ryan está igual de enfermo que ella en esa época... solo quiero que se mejore, que sea feliz."

Steven abrazó a Kamatari fuertemente, y se mantuvo así hasta que Ryan despertó poco antes de llegar a su destino; ante lo cual el pequeño se quejó por no poder haber dibujado nada. Más aún así se lo notaba bastante feliz.

Claro que el problema vino al llegar, cuando de encontraron con un más que furioso Josh, quien casi y había organizado una búsqueda digna del servicio de inteligencia; y luego de que pudieron calmar sus gritos (cortesía de las sonrisas de Ryan), escuchó lo que había sucedido ese día.

- "Siento mucho haberte engañado Josh... pero no me ibas a dejar ir, y yo quería hacerlo. ¿Me odias?" - preguntó el niño con algo de miedo.

Josh miró a su pareja y un nudo se le hizo en el pecho.

- "No... no; yo no sé como odiarte."

- "¿Entonces me ayudarás con esto?. Por favor, es una oportunidad para mi... por favor."

Josh miró a su pequeño, y luego a la pareja que tenía delante. Todos esperaban expectantes su respuesta. Así que tras un suspiro de derrota aceptó.

- "¡Si!, gracias Josh, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. Ahora mira lo que tengo... ¡No podrás creer todo lo que vi hoy!. Ah!, y aquí tengo unas medicinas que el señor sensei Kasaki me dio, dice que tienes que leer las instrucciones conmigo. ¡Mira este dibujo!, es de un lugar donde vive gente que viene de Italia... Todos los señores grandes son panzones... ¿no es gracioso?..." - y así continuó Ryan contándole a Josh todo lo que había visto mientras éste lo llevaba cargado hasta la habitación. Bien, por lo menos ese era un asunto ya resuelto.

****

Continua en el capítulo X parte II.

Notita:

Konnichiwa minna...

Si se preguntan por que corté este capítulo aquí... ¡Es que está muy largo!, pero no se preocupen que continúa, así que solo tienen que ir a la segunda parte de este capítulo para seguir leyendo que tal le va a nuestros muchachos... ¡Que lo disfruten!...


	11. capitulo 10 II

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico, no es apto para menores de edad; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo X: Aprendiendo a vivir en el paraíso (parte II: Aceptación)

Luego de aquella experiencia tan especial, tanto para Kamatari y Ryan como para Josh, como también para Steven; Kamatari y Steven se encontraban de vuelta en su habitación, ambos bastante cansados, y sin embargo...

- "Tenemos que estudiar para el examen de mañana Steven; además hay que repasar bien la clase de mañana, mira que ya son las últimas clases, de allí la próxima semana son puros exámenes y presentación de trabajos... y hay que avanzar la monografía para terminarla lo antes posible porque el domingo y el lunes debemos ensayar nuestra presentación y... "

- "¡De acuerdo!." - gritó de pronto Steven, a quien tantas explicaciones lo estaban mareando, aunque para ser francos lo hizo con un aire bastante cómico, el cual cambió pronto por una pose un tanto ... sensual.- "De acuerdo... pero supongo que por lo menos podemos hacer alguna otra cosita esta noche que no involucre los trabajos, ¿cierto?..."

- "Steven... " - susurró Kamatari en derrota; no era fácil lidiar con Steven cuando se ponía en esa moda; solo una semana de convivencia y Kamatari ya había aprendido muy bien esa lección.

- "Oh, vamos... solo un momento... un momentito... chiquito... una vez." - Steven prácticamente estaba rogando, solo le faltaba ponerse de rodillas para hacer su ruego aún más dramático.

Kamatari comenzó a temblar un poco, la verdad que él también quería... y las ansias le estaban ganando la partida, sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata al pensar en las manos ágiles y experimentadas de Steven sobre su propio cuerpo. Y Steven lo había notado, esa era victoria asegurada; así que ... ¿Por qué no ganarse ese momento en verdad?... tal vez... en realidad hacía mucho que Steven no realizaba una de su 'fantasías', y nunca había intentado meter a su pastel en el juego... así que después de todo, tal vez... por que no.

- "Entonces... yo creo que si, ¿verdad?."

- "Pues... solo una vez." - Kamatari miraba avergonzado a Steven desde el otro lado de la habitación, era la primera vez que Steven le hacía decir si quería o no hacer el amor, todas las veces anteriores él simplemente lo había tomado.

Steven sonrió; sabía que su Kamy lo deseaba tanto como él mismo, entonces era hora de ponerle emoción al momento... bueno, más aún.

- "En ese caso." - Steven dio la vuelta sobre si mismo y entró a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, y Kamatari lo miró confundido... *¿Qué acaso ya no quería?*, Kamatari debía de admitirlo, se estaba frustrando... sin embargo en ese momento.

- "¡Al abordaje mis valientes!... ¡¡¡¡¡Se toman a los dulces y las frutas como prisioneros!!!!!" - Steven salió con un gracioso parche en el ojo derecho, una espadita de madera, y una soga... y nada más; y realmente quiero decir 'NADA' más.

Kamatari no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. ¡Steven se había vuelto loco!, o peor aún... ¡Lo hacía sin haber perdido la razón!. Y antes de poder seguir pensando en que rayos habría estado pensando Steven para salir de esa manera, Kamatari empezó a correrse de un extrañamente perverso Steven, quien lo perseguía por todo el lugar exigiendo que 'le entreguen la mercadería del barco'.

- "¡¡¡HENTAIIII!!!" - gritó Kamatari a todo pulmón mientras escapaba saltando el sofá; más con un movimiento rápido y por completo suicida, Steven voló a través del sofá con un impulso, atrapando de esa manera a Kamatari y cayendo los dos al suelo de manera estrepitosa.

- "De acuerdo pequeño barquito... eres toooodo mío; y es hora que el capitán _Steven melena de oro_ reclame su botín." - anunció ronco Steven mientras besaba fieramente los labios de Kamatari, mientras que sin que el 'abordado' se diese cuenta, ataba sus manos por encima de la cabeza de ambos y para cuando el beso finalizó, Kamatari tenía ambos brazos inmovilizados debido a que el otro extremo de la cuerda había sido atada a una de las patas del pesado sofá.

- "¡Steven!" - exclamó preocupado Kamatari al darse cuenta de su situación al tiempo que trataba de zafarse del muy bien hecho nudo.

- "No, no... el rehén tiene que portarse según el código de desesperación y rendición de rehenes y entregar a los captores todas sus demandas." - anunció con voz aún ronca Steven, mientras que con una mano comenzó a explorar por debajo de la ropa de Kamatari, quien ni siquiera alcanzó a protestar ante tan estúpida declaración. Steven continuó - "Y yo demando que se me entreguen todas las fresas y naranjitas de este barco... ahora mismo." - y entonces desabotonó la camisa del atado oriental, y exigió la entrega de su pedido al posar los hambrientos labios sobre la tetilla derecha de su amante, la cual comenzó a lamer y morder con avidez, mientras que en toda la habitación se podían escuchar claramente los gemidos de Kamatari.

Sin poder evitarlo, pronto Steven se encontraba disfrutando también la otra tetilla, la cual para entonces estaba tan henchida y sonrosada como su gemela; y para ese punto Kamatari se sentía estallar; jamás se había sentido tan excitado como en ese momento... la sensación de estar por completo a merced de ese rubio loco era... arrebatadora. Más entonces Steven semicesó con aquella deliciosa tortura, y dejando suficiente tiempo (pero solo el necesario, no más) para que su Kamy recuperara algo de su cordura, Steven preguntó casi en un aullido.

- "Dime ahora que es lo que tu deseas."

Kamatari observó a Steven con la mirada nublada, no entendía que era lo que su pareja le estaba pidiendo; solo sabía que no quería que Steven se detuviese por más tiempo. Steven volvió a hacer la misma pregunta mientras que con una caricia intima palpó ansioso el endurecido miembro de Kamatari, que a esas alturas exigía ser liberado de las ataduras del pantalón mientras que el mencionado se arqueaba sobre su propio sitio, sujetándose de la cuerda que lo ataba como si de aquello dependiera su propia vida.

- "¡Dímelo!" - urgió ahora Steven casi de manera desesperada.

- "¡No sé!... no sé... solo... tómame... onegai... onegai" - Kamatari había comenzado a perder el control, al igual que Steven quien no esperó más para volver a aquella labor que tanto lo satisfacía. 

Steven metió la mano dentro de pantalón de Kamatari, y comenzó a acariciarlo con pasión mientras lo besaba de manera insistente en el cuello. Kamatari gemía y suplicaba por más. Steven comenzó a bajar lentamente sus besos, pasó por el medio del pecho y trazó un sendero de besos apasionados hasta llegar al ombligo; donde se detuvo un momento para terminar de desabrochar el pantalón y quitar ese obstáculo de una vez por todas; y así continuar con su tarea una vez más. Pero entonces se detuvo una vez más, y volvió a preguntar de manera urgente una vez más.

- "Dime que es lo que tu deseas... ¡Ahora!."

Kamatari tardó en captar lo que se le pedía una vez más... pero el deseo era tan grande... lo que deseaba...

- "¡Con la boca!... por favor... con la boca."

Steven sonrió; eso era justo lo que quería, saber sus deseos, complacerlo... saber que él lo deseaba con la misma intensidad.

- "¿Eso es lo que quieres?... ¿Es esto lo que quieres?" - preguntó el rubio antes de tomar el henchido miembro y meterlo en su boca, para comenzar a succionar de manera ansiosa.

Kamatari grito en respuesta, y comenzó a mover la cintura hasta que ambos amantes obtuvieron un mismo ritmo. Steven tomó a Kamatari, ese día lo tomó con pasión, hasta que ambos quedaron por completo exhaustos y satisfechos. 

Más tarde, sin que Kamatari se diese cuenta el momento exacto, Steven lo desató y rodó con él sobre la alfombra hasta que Kamatari quedó sobre Steven. Entonces Steven le dijo a Kamatari aquello que el oriental recordaría por siempre... aquellas palabras que comenzaron a despertar al antiguo Kamatari, a ese apasionado personaje que por dolorosos motivos había sido dejado en lo más profundo de su ser.

- "Nunca temas demostrarme lo que deseas, lo que quieres... nunca dejes de ser conmigo como realmente eres, por que ese que no muestras es quien realmente me atrajo a ti. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta que te estás reprimiendo?... no lo hagas conmigo, se libre a mi lado, se quien en realidad quieres ser, porque todo lo que quiero en realidad es conocerte tal y como eres... mejor aún de lo que ya te conozco."

- "Steven... yo... ".

- "Shh..." - Steven silenció a Kamatari con un beso ligero en los labios - "Todo lo que desees... cada una de tus fantasías... cada uno de tus sueños... dímelo. Te juro que si lo que deseas es la luna, iré hasta el mismo cielo y te la traeré; solo pide lo que desees, dime lo que de mi deseas... y yo lo haré. Incluso si es con la boca... más aún si es así." - Steven sonrió al ver la turbación de Kamatari, quien escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello del rubio. - "Sin importar que... juro que yo te lo daré... siempre."

- "Si." - fue la débil respuesta de Kamatari aún escondido desde la curva del cuello. - "Si."

**********

El sábado todos estaban por completo dormidos al amanecer. Luego de 'jugar a los piratas', ambos tuvieron que recordar de manera no muy agradable, que tenían que estudiar y hacer muchos trabajos, y en especial 'ese' trabajo, que gracias a Kami-sama habían avanzado bastante y estaban a punto de terminarlo, probablemente un par de horas más con los tres trabajando y todo estaría listo, solo faltaba ensayar la exposición y una carga menos se cerniría sobre las ya cansadas espaldas de esos tres estudiantes.

Por fin Steven logró abrir un ojo... tanto él como Carter y Kamatari se encontraban encima de la mesita de trabajo, todos por completo dormidos... ¿qué hora era?... las 6:30 de la mañana. ¡LAS 6:30 DE LA MAÑANA!!!!... un momento, las clases no empezaban hasta las 8 de la mañana, eso quería decir que estaban temprano... bien, porque no tenía ni ganas de levantarse... más aún así.

Steven se levantó a duras penas, le dolía la espalda... y las piernas... y los brazos... y... y... bueno, le dolía todo. En fin, de todas formas alguien tenía que hacer el desayuno. 20 minutos después, tanto Matt como Kamatari eran despertados por el aroma de pan tostado y té (y una taza de café para Matt) que se extendía por toda la habitación, y más que nada por una insistente mano que los zarandeaba de un lado al otro.

- "Buen día dormilones." - saludó Steven con una sonrisa a los que recién se despertaban.

Y así comenzó un día más, el último día de clases... en adelante solo serían exámenes, trabajos, exámenes, exposiciones, y más.... exámenes. (Nota de la autora: Arghhh!... odio esa época del año.)

El día fue agitado para la pareja, pues tenían que recuperar las clases perdidas el día martes, así que su día si comenzó a las 8 (a diferencia de Matt quien todavía empezaba a las 10... ¡que afortunado!); y fueron clases seguidas hasta las casi 4 de la tarde, hora en la que Kamatari tuvo que volar para ayudar a Matt con su atuendo para la ópera... su amigo en verdad le estaba tomando gusto a ese tipo de entretenimiento =^.^=. 

- "Hmmm... ya se fue Carter, ¿cierto?"

- "Si, espero que pase también hoy una linda velada. Bueno, voy a sacar los materiales para continuar con el trabajo, de suerte lo acabamos hoy." 

- "¡Oye!, eso no es justo... hmmm... Carter se va a la ópera con su novia y nosotros nos quedamos terminando el trabajo."

- "Oh, si... claro que si." - el tono de voz de Kamatari dejaba ver que él tenía algún argumento para replicar aquello. - "Y por eso él trabajaba duro cuando se suponía que nosotros también debíamos de estarlo haciendo... ¿pero que hacíamos en realidad.?

- "Hmmm.... de acuerdo, ¡Tú ganas!." - allí estaba de nuevo Steven en deformet y haciendo pucheritos.

- "Bien, entonces a trabajar." - dijo con determinación el oriental mientras terminaba de poner las cosas sobre la mesa; Steven suspiró, a veces era tan difícil lidiar con ese chico.

- "¿Y mis clases de japonés?" - recordó de pronto Steven con aprensión, su ángel le había dicho para esa tarde después de clases, y ya estaban de tarde después de clases.

Kamatari volteó a mirar a su koi, ese chico podía buscar excusas de hasta debajo de las rocas si quería, pero era cierto... se lo había prometido.

- "Mira, esto es en realidad importante, pero te prometo que comenzaremos apenas terminemos esto... debemos de hacerlo para poder continuar con el resto de nuestros deberes."

- "Hmmm... en ese caso... puedo cambiarte las lecciones de japonés por otras clases de lecciones... no, no se trata de ese tipo de lecciones, esas te las doy yo a ti." - dijo juguetón Steven al notar el, en un inicio, rubor que se extendió por las mejillas de su koi para luego transformarse en una llama de fuego que casi amenaza con incendiar toda la habitación.- "Quisiera... ¿puedes enseñarme las técnicas de los libros?... las del clan Kaneda quiero decir."

- "¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué???!!!"- Kamatari no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¡No pudo se en serio lo que ese rubio loco dijo! - "¡Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que me estás pidiendo!."

- "Si. " - contestó Steven algo ... ¿dolido?... -"Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti y no a otra persona. Quiero decir... ¿esos libros se escribieron por algo, y no creo que la razón fuese que se olvidase lo que el clan construyó... o lo que representaba. Si en realidad soy parte de todo eso, quiero aprender todo lo que pueda... quiero aprender las técnicas que mi familia dejó, por las que esa mujer vino hace tantos años a este país aún arriesgando su vida. Por favor."

Kamatari miró a Steven con detenimiento. El no estaba bromeando, eso en realidad era algo que quería. El oriental suspiró.

- "¿Alguna vez has tomado una espada?... del material que sea " - era una pregunta simple, pero con gran significado en ese momento. Steven sonrió.

- "Si... mi padre nos enseñó como sostenerlas cuando éramos niños... todos mis hermanos y yo sabemos como." - Steven se fue acercando de a pocos a su pareja, y al estar frente a frente dijo de corazón - "Gracias... gracias." - mientras lo abrazaba con ternura.

- "Está bien... ahora a hacer lo que nos falta para poder dormir un poco luego... me muero de sueño."

- "¿Seguro que quieres dormir luego?."

- "¡Deje de tentar a la suerte señor Wildfire!" - dijo Kamatari en broma, pero era cierto... no era dormir lo que pensaba hacer exactamente luego de terminar el trabajo... después de todo, aún tenía que 'cansarse' para no ser despertado por ciertos ronquidos durante la madrugada.

Y así; juntos y tomados de la mano, ambos empezaron a trabajar fuertemente mientras invisibles lazos los unían cada vez más; y mientras los pensamientos de Kamatari de que algún día esa relación iba a terminar de todas maneras acudían con cada vez menos frecuencia a su mente.

**********

Domingo... hmmm, delicioso día para no hacer mucho de algo... para no hacer nada. Eran ya como las 10 de la mañana y Kamatari seguía tirado en la cama; si, eso era vida.

- "Kamy..."

- "¿Hmmm?"

- "¿Por qué sigues con los ojos cerrados?"

- "Hmmm..."

- "Eso es aburrido." - se quejó Steven haciendo (o por lo menos eso sospechaba Kamatari) un pucherito.

- "No... no lo es." - dijo lentamente Kamatari.

- "¡Aja!, entonces ya te despertaste... entonceeeeeeesssss.... ¡Cosquillitas!"

- "¡Noo!" - Kamatari prácticamente saltó sobre su propio sitio al sentir aquellas manos traviesas a sus costados, para luego irse hasta su vientre... ¡Ese malvado había descubierto todas sus zonas cosquillosas!... nooo... - "Ahh!, nooo!... jajajaja... ¡Steven!... jajajaja..."

-"¿Entonces ya te despiertas?"

- "¡¡¡¡SIIII!!!!"

- "Bien" - dijo Steven dejando de hacer cosquillas a Kamatari para mirarlo de manera candente a los ojos. - "Bien, porque tengo mucha hambre."

- "Entonces... vamos por el desayuno." - contestó el chico de cabellos oscuros con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- "Hmmm, pero si mi desayuno favorito lo tengo conmigo ahora." - dijo Steven al tiempo que empezaba a besar con pasión a su chico... pero entonces una pequeña cosita emplumada se paró sobre la cabeza de Steven.

- "Creo que Hime también quiere su desayuno." - dijo Kamatari con humor - "No he estado sacándola muy temprano por las mañanas últimamente... siempre nos quedamos dormidos."

- "No hay problema." - dijo Steven levantándose con Hime en las manos y acercándola al alféizar de la ventana, donde la colocó junto a un platito que pronto llenó con agua y otro con migajitas de pan. Y al voltear Steven, pudo ver a su caramelo de miel (bueno, el rubio argumenta que su chico es todo un dulce... muy dulce), levantándose de la cama y colocándose su bata blanca, y encima otra azul marino que Steven tenía guardada y que le había regalado a su amor apenas éste dijo que era una bata muy bonita... bueno, Steven no acostumbra usar batas... o pijamas... o nada... por lo menos no regularmente... Kamatari decidió ver si podía cambiar eso a la larga. - "¿a dónde vas?."

- "Estoy preocupado por mis bebés... ya vengo."

- "Hmmm... espérame un momento, busco que ponerme y voy contigo"- dijo Steven con apuro mientras buscaba unos interiores, un pantalón de pijama y una camisa ligera o algo por el estilo.

- "Deberías de utilizar una bata... te doy la azul."

- "No, estoy bien. Esa es tuya, que si no te me resfrías... listo, vamos."

La pareja salió de esa manera de la habitación y se dirigió a la azotea, y a Kamatari casi le da un ataque al llegar a su destino.

- "¡¡¡Mis bebés!!!" - gritó casi con terror al ver a dos de estos tirados en el suelo y cubiertos de escarcha. Steven lo siguió de cerca.

- "Kamy... ¿están... ?" - Steven no pudo ni quiso terminar la pregunta.

- "No... no pueden... ¡¿_Sora_?!... _Sora_ (Cielo) bebé respóndeme... ¿_Choowa_? (Armonía)..." - urgió Kamatari al halcón y al canario que tenía entre sus manos en aquél momento; y vio con júbilo que éstos se movieron ligeramente. Kamatari lloró de alegría . - "¡Están vivos!... pero necesitan un lugar caliente... ¿Steven?, podrían _Sora_ y _Choowa_... quedarse con nosotros... en la habitación..."

- "No."

*¡¡¡¿¿¿¿NO????!!!!*

- "No sería justo para el resto... además hay muchas habitaciones a nuestra disposición. No veo el problema de acondicionar una o dos para los chicos... el invierno se viene, al parecer, bastante crudo este año. Si, eso sería lo mejor."

Kamatari abrazó emocionado al rubio... eso era en definitiva mucho más de lo que había pedido, así que colocando a los dos congelados animalitos dentro de sus ropas, Kamatari prometió que ni siquiera oiría el ruido, que los pondría lo suficientemente lejos para que no causaran disturbios. Pero Steven dijo que de ninguna manera iba a hacerlo solo, así que poniendo manos a la obra, se metió al recinto y pronto estaban llevando a varios de las aves a la habitación que se encontraba al costado de la de ellos; o por lo menos Steven hacía esto mientras Kamatari trataba de evitar una tragedia con los congelados.

La mañana pasó rápidamente para la pareja mientras que efectuaban la reubicación de las aves; y para la hora del almuerzo, ya podían escucharse los cantos, graznidos y piídos de todos y cada uno de estos, incluyendo a los dos enfermos que estaban en un lugar designado como 'nido de recuperación'.

- "Creo que hicimos un muy trabajo." - expresó satisfecho Steven una vez finalizada la labor, y entonces tomando su actitud pícara y en deformet ya muy bien conocida por Kamatari, dijo sacando sus orejitas vulpianas - "Jojojojojo... después de todo yo soy el papi de todos ellos.... jojojojojojo."

- "Estás loco 'papi'." - dijo finalmente Kamatari dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero tras fijarse mejor se sintió culpable... Steven estaba embarrado por todos lados de plumas, comida para aves, más plumas, excremento, y más plumas. - "Creo... que necesitas un baño. Vamos, dame tu ropa para ir a lavarla."

- "Tú estás igual de sucio, ¿cierto?... ¿entonces por que esta cara?."

- "No era tu responsabilidad, y..."

- "Acabo de decir que soy su papi también." - dijo Steven en deformet y sacando sus orejitas una vez más - "No te atrevas a negar mi paternidad."

A Kamatari le salió una gran gota... definitivamente ese hombre era caso perdido; y sonriéndo se fue a la habitación.

- "¿Qué no dijiste algo de un baño?."

- "¡¡¡Espérame!!!"

**********

- "Entonces... ¿Adonde se supone que estamos yendo ahora Steven?"

- "Ya lo verás, no seas tan ansioso." - dijo Steven mientras arrastraba a un recién bañado y vestido Kamatari por los pasillos. 

Primero fueron a asegurarse que sus bebés no habían hecho un desastre en su nueva locación, y al asegurarse que todo estaba dentro de los parámetros normales del desastre, Steven se sintió satisfecho. Luego fueron al segundo piso donde Steven le metió una notita por debajo de la puerta a Matt, tras lo cual sonrió feliz y satisfecho por ello.

- "Steven... ¿qué haces?" - preguntó una vez más Kamatari, no entendía nada.

Steven entonces se plantó delante de él y tras darle un besito en los labios dijo.

- "¿Qué no puedo llevar a mi novio a pasear sin que me pongan tantas preguntas de por medio?"

- "¿Pasear?"

- "¡Si!... deambular por la calle sin un destino específico en particular, tu sabes, tomados de la mano... tal vez ir a comer algo delicioso... ese 'ir a pasear'."

*Tomados de la mano*. Kamatari se sintió torpe y abrazó a Steven... ese rubio loco era tan bueno con él.

- "¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo?"

- "Si" - contesto Kamatari aún abrazado a Steven, tras lo cual ambos bajaron despacio las escaleras al primer piso; y allí...

- "¡Espera!, quiero ir a ver como está Ryan-chan hoy. Me esperas un ratito."

- "No. Mejor voy contigo, yo también quiero saludar al enanito."

- "Bien, vamos." - dijo Kamatari mientras jalaba a Steven a la habitación de Ryan y Josh.

Y al llegar vieron a Josh a punto de entrar a la habitación.

- "¡Josh-san!" - llamó Kamatari al muchacho antes de que éste volviese a entrar a la habitación.

Josh volteó para encontrarse con aquella pareja que de pronto se había metido en la vida de Ryan, y por lo tanto en la suya propia, en especial a aquél hombre que apenas habiendo conocido a la razón de su existencia, se había comportado de aquella manera en extremo amable. Tal vez, aquél que le estaba devolviendo la vida a su amor. Saludó con cortesía a los recién llegados.

- "Buenas tardes señor Kamatari... señor Wildfire." - Josh era en verdad una persona muy respetuosa; eso era algo que podía notarse al primer contacto que se tuviese con él.

- "Buenas tardes Josh... san... ¿te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?"

- "No señor, no me molesta."

- "Entonces por favor... no me llames señor..."

- "De acuerdo, si es lo que usted desea, lo llamaré solo Kamatari."

- "¡Y a mi Steven por favor!"

Una vez más, Josh aceptó.

- "Bien... vinimos a ver como se encuentra Ryan-chan. ¿Está él bien?"

- "Si; el doctor Kasaki vino esta mañana y habló con ambos. Parece ser un hombre muy sincero." - ahora parecía que Josh hablaba más para si mismo que para la pareja, la cual por cierto prefirió dejarlo hablar- "Nos dijo a ambos las cosas como eran, y no dio ninguna falsa esperanza como lo hizo la mayoría de los doctores que sé que han tratado a Ryan a lo largo de su vida. Creo que después de todo no fue malo para Ryan ir con ese hombre, tal vez... aún no sea tarde."

- "Eso esperamos también." - dijo despacio Kamatari, sacando de esta manera a Josh de sus pensamientos.

- "Si, gracias. Ryan está durmiendo ahora, pero si quieren..."- más un ruido en la habitación hizo que Josh dejara lo que estaba a punto de decir y entrara corriendo, solo para ver a su querido Ryan tomando feliz un vaso de agua.

- "Hola Josh." - saludo animoso el pequeño, y se alegró aún más al ver los rostros en deformet de Kamatari y Steven asomándose por la puerta. -"¡Señor Kamatari, señor Steven!... ¡Hola!... ¿agua?"

- "No gracias. Vinimos a ver como estabas."

- "¡Muy bien!... desde mañana Josh me ayuda a comenzar con mi tratamiento. El señor sensei Kasaki dice que me voy a sentir mal los primeros días porque Josh me va a ayudar a hacer esfuerzos físicos y porque las medicinas me van a chocar un poquito; pero que eso es normal... hmm... ¿y que más?, a, si; pero que eso tiene que bajar luego de los 20 días de haberme comenzado a afectar, por que sino significa que yo no respondo bien y el tratamiento tiene que cesar y entonces intentaría con otro que tiene de emergencia... espero que no necesite el de emergencia, ¿verdad Josh?."

- "Si, eso esperamos." - contestó Josh, quien estaba arreglando la cama por quinta vez ese día... pero igual a él no le importaba.

- "Bien, nosotros también esperamos que el tratamiento sea bueno para ti."

Steven suspiró entonces, le dolía hacerlo pero...

- "Vamos Kamy."

- "Si."

- "¿Adonde van?" - preguntó Ryan con curiosidad genuina, le encantaba enterarse de ese tipo de cosas.

- "A pasear supongo." - contestó Steven con una enorme sonrisa también. - "Hasta ahora no he llevado a mi Kamy a ningún lugar... así que pensé en llevarlo a pasear hoy."

- "¿En serio?... ¡Que lindo!. Josh también me va a llevar a pasear en estos días; ¿verdad Josh?, me prometiste que iríamos a comprar los trajes para el baile de fin de año." - Ryan miró a Josh con expectativa, él nunca había ido a pasear tampoco a la calle con Josh.

Por su lado Josh miró a Ryan con algo de pena, pues lo había olvidado; y con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas 72 horas, pues dudaba mucho que Ryan estuviese con fuerzas para ir al baile... pero se lo veía con tanta ilusión. Él y su corazón de mantequilla.

- "Si Ryan... iremos a comprar esos trajes."

- "Hmmm... esa es una buena idea. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar esos trajes hoy cariño?" - a Steven en realidad le parecía una MUY buena idea.

- "Pues... yo pensaba alquilar el mío." - dijo vagamente Kamatari, quien en realidad ni siquiera había pensado realmente en ir a ese baile. Le hacía ilusión, no podía negarlo, pero... ¿en realidad sería buena idea el ir con Steven?, era cierto que eran pareja... pero a diferencia de Ryan y Josh que pasaban tan desapercibidos, Steven era aún muy popular... tal vez alguien terminaría diciendo algo que a Steven no le gustara, y entonces...

- "¡Tonterías!, es tu primer baile en este país... ¿alguna vez has ido a una baile antes?" - preguntó de pronto Steven, y abrió grande los ojos cuando Kamatari negó con la cabeza- "¡Es tu primer baile!, tienes que llevar un traje propio, es un momento importante... vamos, eso será lo que haremos hoy... iremos de compras."

- "¡Que emocionante!" - exclamó Ryan, quien había capturado el momento en un lindo dibujo. - "Me gustaría poder ir también para ver como el señor Kamatari compra su traje."

Steven miró a Ryan, y luego a Josh; quien había entendido muy bien el significado de la mirada de Steven.

- "Por mi no habría problema." - exclamó Steven con una sonrisa.

- "¡¿En serio?!" - dijo Ryan con estrellitas tintilando en sus ojitos.

- "No sé... podríamos ser un retraso para ustedes..." - comenzó a decir preocupado Josh, pues esa era la verdad, al final ellos dos podrían aburrirse de tener que estar esperando a que Ryan pudiese seguirles el paso.

- "¡No es cierto!, no tenemos ningún apuro, y después de la tienda de trajes no hay ningún destino en particular... solo un paseo. No habrá problema."

- "¡¿Podemos?!" - preguntó Ryan esta vez a Josh con evidente entusiasmo.

Josh pareció pensarlo un buen rato, hasta que finalmente accedió, al parecer no tenía mucha opción con respecto al tema.

- "SIIII!!!!" - celebró Ryan la respuesta. No solo iría de paseo con Josh, también iría con el señor Kamatari y con el señor Steven. En verdad era un día muy feliz.

Poco después, las dos parejas tomaban un carruaje al centro. Irían de compras. Durante el camino, Ryan capturó como siempre todo lo que le llamaba la atención en docenas de bocetos, mientras que a su lado, Josh lo miraba sonreír con alegría... eran raros los momentos en los cuales Josh podía disfrutar de la compañía de su pequeño de aquella forma; casi siempre compartía solo los momentos en los que le enseñaba aquello que había dibujado, y le contaba todo lo que había visto mientras Josh estaba preparando el baño o la ropa de dormir de Ryan, o le revisaba la presión o la temperatura; o miraba si tenía algún moretón en el cuerpo, o revisaba si le dolían las piernas o los brazos... probaba que tan hondo podía respirar el pequeño, o por último le suplicaba al cielo que terminase su comida de ese día... o que volviese a ver el siguiente amanecer. Si, esa era la vida que llevaba esa pareja, y Ryan también lo sabía, solo que por lo general estaba demasiado ocupado descubriendo cualquier cosa nueva a su alrededor para recordarlo. Josh abrazó entonces a Ryan y besó su cabello mientras que Ryan se apretó feliz contra Josh, moviéndose ligeramente como un gatito en busca de calor. Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

- "Bien"- dijo Steven al bajar del coche - "Llegar a la tienda para comprar no es exactamente lo más importante hoy, así que, que alguien diga para donde quiere ir ahora."

Nadie estaba muy seguro de que decidir, hasta que Ryan posó sus ojos en una tienda bellamente decorada, y quiso ir hacia allá, así que con un paso muy lento, todos se dirigieron hacia la tienda; en la cual Ryan prácticamente pegó la nariz en el vidrio... era una pastelería... y todas las tortas se veían en realidad muy apetecibles y muy hermosamente adornadas... llenas de colores y formas.

- "Ahhh!!!, ¡que lindo!. ¿Podemos entrar?"

- "Pues... no se Ryan..." - Josh se sentía algo incómodo pues solo había llevado lo suficiente para comprar los trajes de etiqueta. Pero Steven decidió poner su punto de vista...

- "¡¡¡¡¡Pastel de fresaaaaaasssss!!!!!"- dijo al tiempo que entraba feliz con Kamatari de la mano, y luego entraba Ryan, seguido de Josh, a quien ya no le quedaba otra. - "Muy bien, elijan lo que gusten que hoy yo invito."

Ryan miró todos los platos llenos de porciones de diferentes pasteles y pedazos de pies, así como tartas y tartaletas. Entonces lo vio, era un pedazo de tartaleta de durazno llena de crema chantillí y pedacitos de nueces y otras frutitas por encima.

- "¡Ese!" - dijo Ryan emocionado.

- "Y para mi una porción de ... hmmm... ¿pastel o tarta?... mejor tarta, si, quiero tarta de fresas."

- "Yo lo mismo que él"- dijo Kamatari señalando a Steven, pues la verdad no sabía siquiera que eran todos esos pasteles ni de que estaban hechos.

- "Yo de chocolate." - dijo Josh con algo de pena, pero Ryan lo miraba con los ojitos brillantes esperando saber que era lo que Josh quería.

Luego de eso todos se sentaron en una mesita separada y les sirvieron los postres. Ryan estaba emocionadísimo viendo la tarta que le pusieron delante, y la dibujó, así como todos los postres que sirvieron. Luego todos empezaron a comer, los postres estaban deliciosos.

- "¡¡¡Hmmm!!!, ¡Que rico!" - dijo Ryan tras un bocado a la crema chantillí, la verdad que eso era lo que más le gustaba, y por eso había pedido ese postre... tenía muuuucha crema chantillí.

Josh miraba a Ryan preocupado, sabía que él no se iba a acabar semejante tartaleta, a las justas y había podido con el almuerzo de ese día; y sin embargo Ryan parecía muy gustoso saboreando... solo la crema chantillí. Josh se limitó a comer su pastel de chocolate.

- "En realidad está delicioso, nunca antes había comido una tarta de fresas."

- "¿Verdad que si?" - dijo Steven emocionado - "A ver, prueba del mío."

- "Pero son lo mismo."

- "¡¡¡¡Prueeeeebaaaaa!!!!!"

- "De acuerdo" - aceptó Kamatari, y aceptando el bocado que su pareja le daba.

Por su lado, un par de curiosos ojitos observaban la escena... no parecía mala idea. Ryan miró el plato de Josh, casi estaba vacío... Josh siempre comía rápido... y comía mucho, de seguro que no le importaría; además... él ya estaba lleno.

- "Josh..." - llamó Ryan con una vocesita musical, a lo que Josh volteó y se encontró con un pedazo de tarta de durazno frente a su boca.- "Di aaaaaaaa.....". - y Ryan le dio feliz el pedazo de tartaleta a Josh cuando él abrió la boca. - "¡Que divertido!" - exclamó el pequeño al volver a hacer lo mismo una, y otra y otra vez más. 

Kamatari y Steven miraron la escena, y de pronto Steven se puso a reír por lo bajo... ya se preguntaba él como iba a hacer ese niño para terminarlo todo... en realidad el solo hecho de ver su cara sonriente había valido comprar el postre, no le hubiese importado que lo dejase todo completo. Y así continuó el momento, hasta que Josh se acabó toda la tartaleta de durazno.

- "¡Estuvo muy rico señor Steven!, ¡Gracias!." - dijo feliz Ryan.

- "De nada" - expresó Steven divertido. - "Que tal una caminata lenta para bajar los pasteles, podemos ir ahora a la tienda de trajes."

Ese era el momento que Josh temía, Ryan no podría llegar caminando hasta la tienda al mismo paso que el resto; y de seguro se terminaría sintiendo mal por ello. Trataba de pensar rápido en alguna otra opción que dejara menos mal parado a su pareja pero la voz alegre de Ryan se le adelanto.

- "¡¡¡SIIII!!!" - dijo con presteza el muchacho; y pronto estaba parado y jalando a Josh para que se apurara.

- "Bien, en ese caso... ¡Todos en marcha!" - Steven también parecía bastante animado por todo aquello, y pronto nuevamente las dos parejas se encontraban en la calle. 

Bien, para ser sinceros la tienda no estaba demasiado lejos, a unas ... 5 cuadras de la pastelería más o menos; pero eso sí, esas eran cuadras completamente llenas de tiendas, y era casi un pecado pasar por allí sin apuro y no admirarlas todas, aún cuando fuesen tan solo unos cuantos segundos. Y pues bien, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ésta era la primera vez que Ryan venía 'realmente' de paseo a este lugar... y también teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que Kamatari venía a pasear con Steven a este mismo lugar; pues ninguno de ellos tenía mucha prisa en llegar o siquiera en caminar. Así que después de casi una hora de haber salido de la pastelería... y solo haber recorrido dos cuadras... Josh ya estaba dándose cuenta de que sus temores fueron infundados. Ryan caminaba feliz a su costado, apoyándose tranquilamente sobre éste y fijándose incluso en la más mínima rama ser movida por el viento; así que básicamente no hubo problema para llegar a su destino unas tres horas después.

- "¡Llegamos!" - anunció feliz Steven cuando se encontraron frente a la mencionada tienda.

Kamatari no pudo menos que sorprenderse al quedar frente al lugar... se veía... ¡ENORME!. Y no lo pareció menos al entrar, ese lugar era en verdad muy grande, y no solo vendía trajes de etiqueta, vendía absolutamente todo tipo de ropa... para caballeros.

- "Muy bien muchachos... hora de hacer unas muy buenas elecciones." - aseveró Steven mientras que le pedía a un hombre vestido de frac que los guiase a la sección de trajes de etiqueta

Repasaron los modelos que les parecieron más adecuados para ellos. Steven fue rápido al decidirse por un modelo de color gris oscuro; al parecer él ya estaba seguro de lo que quería usar. Al igual que Josh que pidió rápidamente un clásico color negro... en realidad era un joven bastante conservador. Para Ryan todos tuvieron que dar su opinión, y a todos les parecían trajes diferentes; hasta que de pronto Josh divisó un preciso traje blanco que era más pequeño de lo normal, ideal para su Ryan... y a Ryan le encantó, y al probárselo Josh no pudo dejar de pensar que se veía como un pequeño angelito caído del cielo... solo para él. 

Por último quedaba Kamatari, a él aún no le elegían un traje. Pero sin importar cuantos viesen, a Kamatari no parecía gustarle ninguno. Hasta que lo vio, era perfecto... de un color azul oscuro, el mismo color que usó durante tanto tiempo al vestir su uniforme como miembro de los Juppon Gatana (claro que sin el amarillo).

- "¿Te gusta ese?" - le preguntó de pronto Steven, quien había notado el brillo repentino en los ojos de su pareja al toparse éste con el traje.

- "Ah, pues..."

- "¡¡Pruébatelo!!. Anda, que para eso estamos aquí."

Kamatari no estaba muy convencido; pero al final aceptó y se dirigió junto con un ayudante de la tienda a los probadores. Diez minutos después, Kamatari salía vestido... y a Steven casi se le cae la quijada al suelo... su querido Kamy se veía simplemente... ¡Fantástico!... ¡Increíble!... Sensual (de pronto le habían dado unas ganas terribles de estrenar el trajecito quitándoselo él mismo... pero tendría que esperar hasta la noche del baile... chsss). Kamatari no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ante la vista de los demás.

- "¡Nos lo llevamos también!" - dijo casi de inmediato Steven, quien aún trataba de levantar su quijada del suelo.

- "¡Si!, ¡ese también!" - secundó Ryan, quien también opinaba lo mismo que Steven con respecto a la apariencia del señor Kamatari (pero quitando lo que comenzaba a partir de 'Sensual').

Pronto los trajes comprados fueron pagados, y se indicó las direcciones a donde debían de ser llevados lo antes posible; siendo prometido por la tienda que entregarían todo al día siguiente.

Por fin el grupo decidió que era hora de regresar, así que saliendo del local tomaron una carroza de regreso a casa.

- "Gracias por el paseo señor Steven... me divertí mucho de verdad." - dijo Ryan mientras comenzaba a dormirse apoyado sobre el pecho de Josh.

- "Ni lo menciones, fue un lindo día para todos... ¿cierto?" - dijo el rubio al tiempo que recibía otro par de 'si' como respuesta.

- "Además ya pudimos comprar los trajes... ¿verdad que te alegra a ti también Josh?" - preguntó una vez más el pequeño, a su pareja, quien contestó de nuevo que si... la verdad que él también se había divertido mucho, y no ocurrió ninguna de las desgracias que tanto temía ni nada parecido. Entonces Ryan se volvió a dirigir a Steven, aún tenía una duda. - "Señor Steven... ¿qué más compró cuando el señor Kamatari se fue a probarse el traje."

Kamatari miró entonces interrogante a Steven, quien de pronto se tornó algo... evasivo. ¿Había comprado algo más?, pues no lo había mencionado.

- "Aa... si!; bien, tenía que hacer una compritas extras... nada importante... ropa interior, una camisa... esas cosas."

- "De acuerdo." - respondió Ryan con una nueva sonrisa, tras lo cual se terminó de dormir sobre Josh. 

Poco después todos llegaron, y Josh se llevó cargando a su pareja junto al singular par que los acompañaba... había comenzado a bajar el sol, pronto anochecería.

Llegaron todos al edificio, y pronto se encontraban frente a la habitación de Ryan y Josh.

- "Gracias... por el momento, nunca podré pagarles lo que hicieron hoy por nosotros."

- "¿Con un cheque?" - dijo de pronto Steven, con lo que se ganó un buen golpe de parte de Kamatari. - "¡Ouch!... eso duele." - dijo esta vez poniéndose en deformet y con ojitos llorosos.

- "No le hagas caso Josh-san... a veces se porta como tonto o dice cosas tontas en todo caso." - expresó Kamatari mientras le lanzaba una mirada dura al rubio, quien aún se encontraba encogido en un rincón y mirándolo con ojitos llorosos. - "La verdad que nosotros también la pasamos muy bien junto a ustedes... por favor, cuida mucho de Ryan-chan."

- "Eso pienso hacer."

- "Espero que no te moleste si vengo a visitarlo regularmente."

- "De ninguna manera."

- "Bien... cuídense. Vamos Steven..." - terminó de decir Kamatari mientras arrastraba a Steven escaleras arriba sin dejarlo siquiera llevar el ritmo.

Josh miró a la pareja alejarse, la verdad que eran unas personas muy peculiares... pero se notaba que se querían. Si, su querido Ryan había tenido mucha suerte de conocer a dos personajes como aquellos; y la verdad... él también.

**********

Al llegar al segundo piso, Steven se dirigió a la habitación de Matt, seguido por Kamatari; donde al llegar, tocó la puerta y aguardó poco tiempo antes de que Matt abriese.

- "Vaya, ya llegaron... subo en un momento. Hola Kamatari"

- "Que tal Matt-san... ¿Sabías que íbamos a salir?"

- "Wildfire me avisó en una nota... decía también que solo faltaba ordenar el trabajo y ensayar la exposición, así que subo enseguida. Tengo que terminar con un par de cosas por aquí."

- "De acuerdo Carter... te esperamos arriba con todo listo."

- "Bien." - dijo Matt antes de volver a cerrar la puerta, y ahora fue Steven quien arrastró a Kamatari escaleras arriba.

- "Eso era lo que le avisabas a Matt-san... no lo sabía."

- "Pudo haber venido antes y no nos habría encontrado... ¿no lo crees así cariño?... era lo más lógico que le avisara que nos íbamos a la calle el día de hoy.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista; era cierto, Steven tenía razón. Pero Steven no le dejó mucho tiempo para decírselo, pues apenas llegaron al cuarto el rubio comenzó a besar a su pareja con pasión. El beso solo fue roto cuando a ambos les faltó aire y tuvieron que parar para respirar.

- "¿Y eso... por qué fue?."

- "Porque Carter llega en un momento y entonces ya no podremos hacer nada interesante hasta quien sabe cuando... desde ahora y hasta la tarde del próximo sábado, no creo que ninguno de nosotros tenga mucho tiempo para el otro. Sé que es importante para ti sacar buenas notas... y el que yo saque buenas notas, y pues..."

- "Es cierto, y también estoy consciente de que yo mismo te lo pedí... y te lo agradezco. Gracias por todo... Arigatou gozaimasu, Steven-koi."

- "Arigatou... gozaimasu." - Steven repitió las palabras que le fueron dichas lentamente... sonrió, por fin recordó lo que significaban... tendría que repasar lo poco que sabía de japonés más seguido. Pero entonces escuchó decir a Kamatari...

- "¡Mou!... si me vas a ver de esa forma cada vez que te diga algo en japonés entonces vamos a perder mucho tiempo... creo que de todas maneras vamos a tener que darte esas lecciones de idioma. Mira pues, vas a tener otros dos cursos extras... y con el idioma comenzamos cuanto antes."

- "De acuerdo ... uhmm... ¿sensei?."

- "Hai!, desde ahora soy tu sensei."

Ambos sonrieron, y entonces la puerta sonó. Al abrir Matt entró pronto a la habitación con un montón de papelógrafos (aunque en realidad no se si era fácil conseguirlos en esa época, pero bueno), un montón de lápices y plumas y tinta, así como un frasco lleno de alfileres.

- "¿Tienes alguna pared que pueda utilizar sin que te moleste el que la dañe un poco?" - preguntó Matt mientras trataba de balancearse con todo aquello.

- "¡Claro!, espera... tengo una mejor idea." - dijo Steven mientras le pedía a Kamatari que lo ayudase a mover un armario que tenía para guardar cosas que usaba poco, y así colocarlo al revés para que la parte que por lo general da contra la pared fuese utilizado como pizarra para pegar los papelógrafos con los alfileres y trabajar de esa manera.

Esa noche el trío trabajó duro y parejo, casi sin un solo instante de descanso. Armaron el trabajo con bastante meticulosidad y luego comenzaron a armar sus materiales para la exposición, la cual tomaba un promedio de 10 minutos por cada uno, y un total de 30 minutos desde el principio hasta el fin. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana cuando decidieron que ya todo estaba hecho, que tan solo faltaba estudiar y memorizar muy bien cada uno lo que le correspondía; y mientras decidían esto, Steven (quien tenía, por lo que habían descubierto Kamatari Y Matt, una letra preciosa) estaba haciendo la carátula para el trabajo con tinta dorada en cartulina negra... una de las hermanas de Steven era fanática de enviarle un cada color nuevo de tinta que pudiese, por lo que Steven tenía un montón de frasquitos de tintas negras, azules, rojas, doradas y plateadas... e incluso una de color verde, todos los frascos sin utilizar... pues al parecer ya le habían encontrado un buen uso.

- "¿Y?... ¿qué les parece?" - preguntó Steven con una sonrisa a sus dos compañeros, y se alegró al ver la reacción de estos. Todo era satisfactorio, la presentación era impecable desde la carátula hasta el punto final en la bibliografía... simplemente perfecto.

- "Me parece que está en realidad muy bien Wildfire. Debo admitirlo, fue un placer haber realizado este trabajo contigo y no la pesadilla que imaginé en un principio." - expresó Matt extendiendo una mano a Steven, quien la estrechó gustoso.

- "Pues lo mismo digo en ese caso yo de ti Carter... sería bueno volver a trabajar juntos en alguna otra ocasión."

- "Tal vez... ¿por qué no?"- dijo Matt con genuina sinceridad, lo cual hace que Kamatari casi llore de la emoción. 

Esos dos por fin se aceptaban... los dos hombres más importantes para Kamatari en ese país... su amor y su casi hermano... él también se alegraba mucho de haber hecho ese trabajo; trajo más satisfacciones de la nota aprobatoria que de seguro iban a obtener (y como no si se habían matado haciendo el bendito trabajito).

- "Bueno chicos, me voy... tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de mañana." - dijo Matt comenzando a levantarse.

- "¿Vas a estudiar con Kate-san?" - preguntó Kamatari con curiosidad.

- "No!, ya es muy tarde para eso... " - Matt se puso un poco rojo ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

- "¿Entonces por que no te quedas a estudiar con nosotros Matt-san, nosotros también tenemos que estudiar, y sería mejor hacerlo en grupo... tú mismo me enseñaste que así se aprende mejor."

Era cierto... él mismo se lo había dicho a Kamatari; solo que no quería molestar.

- "¿Seguro... que no hay problema?."

- "Por supuesto que no Carter... el que te quedes una noche más desparramado con nosotros por la alfombra no es para nada un problema." - dijo con humor Steven, pues la verdad era que ya difícilmente aguantaban hasta más allá de las 5 de la mañana despiertos... sin embargo esa noche tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantar en verdad toda la noche, y que mejor que hacerlo en compañía. - "Kamy, acompaña a Carter para que vaya por sus cuadernos mientras yo preparo jarras de té para nosotros y una de café para él."

- "De acuerdo Wildfire... gracias. Entonces yo traeré unos caramelos que tengo en mi cuarto para prevenir dormirnos. La última vez nos sirvieron bastante."

- "Si... es difícil dormirse cuando se tiene algo en la boca. De acuerdo Carter, vayan de una vez que la noche nos ganará de lo contrario."

Así Matt y Kamatari se dirigieron a recoger las cosas del primero, mientras Steven se quedó calentando agua para la larga jornada que les esperaba. Poco después, los tres comenzaron a estudiar, y la madrugada los encontró en medio de agravadas discusiones, sueño, stress y todo aquello que caracteriza a un grupo de jóvenes que se dirige a lo que se siente como una semana en la puerta del matadero... exámenes... =@.@=.

**********

Bien, no fue una semana fácil en lo absoluto. Los trabajos y exámenes venían uno tras otro sin misericordia, y los pocos momentos libres eran gastados con la cara frente a un libro o un cuaderno de apuntes; o bien terminando los detalles de los ahora pocos trabajos pendientes. Cada estudiante perdía por lo menos 10 años de su juventud cuando tocaba esperar por las notas finales de cada curso; y más de uno no supo si reír o llorar al recibir notas tanto aprobatorias como desaprobatorias. Fue en realidad una semana de locura para todos, pero ni que decir de nuestros protagonistas.

Ni bien inició la semana el lunes, donde los tres mosqueteros de esta historia se presentaron con una par de ojeras de plato en cada rostro y con claras señales de tensión, las cosas se agravaron para cierto rubio cuando de pronto un sexto sentido le indicó que alguien estaba posando su vista sobre alguien que era 'SUYO'. En efecto, Steven ya había visto antes a aquel sujeto... la verdad es que ambos habían llegado a tener la misma fama, solo que a este otro le gustaban exclusivamente los hombres. Era un chico de arquitectura, cuyo nombre solo el diablo lo sabía. Y entonces lo vio... mirando a su querido tesoro de oriente con aquella mirada que tantas veces él mismo había clavado en lo que consideró alguna vez sus 'presas'. Debía de mantenerlo vigilado... sin embargo.

- "Steven, tenemos que trazarte un buen horario de estudio sobre todo a ti... tienes que dar muchos sustitutorios."

- "¿Pero para qué?" - preguntó Steven con aprensión, aún cuando él sabía muy bien la respuesta... había llegado dos meses tarde a clases, y los primeros exámenes que diera ese ciclo los pasó a las justas y rozando la calificación aprobatoria. - "De acuerdo" - dijo casi de inmediato antes de que su caramelito le repitiese las razones exactas.

Así que allí estaba el asunto, Steven iba a tener que estar inmerso en un montón de exámenes extras, mientras que la razón de su vida se iba a encontrar por completo desprotegido. Tal vez si él mismo se daba una pequeña ayuda...

Bueno; dejando eso de lado... el martes fue casi como entrar en la peor de las batallas para Kamatari. Aún cuando estaba seguro de haberse memorizado muy bien su parte no podía dejar de temblar. Ese trabajo era muy importante; no solo porque su nota dependía de éste (aunque siendo sinceros, Kamatari ha obtenido buenas calificaciones desde el principio, a pesar del problema de comprensión de idioma)... también las notas de Matt-san y su querido Steven dependían de su actuación... 

- "Tranquilo amigo, vas a ver que lo haces bien. Te salió perfecto en el ensayo... casi y parecía que estabas frente a un verdadero estrado." - Matt trató en realidad de tranquilizar a su amigo, más al parecer no lo lograba, pues Kamatari solo asentía a todo lo que le dijeran... incluso si le preguntaban si quería comer ratón hervido en la cena el decía que si... igual al final se tuvo que comer los nervios para su parte; y siendo sinceros... ¡Le salió muy bien!.

- "¡Lo ves mi amor... ¡Estuviste fantástico!." - Steven abrazó con efusividad a Kamatari luego de terminada la clase... la verdad que todos habían estado muy bien (y ni que decir que Steven miraba con estrellas en los ojos a su Kamy mientras este exponía =-.-=vv)

- "¡¿En serio?!... aún no puedo creerlo... ¡Estoy tan emocionado!... si no fuera porque tengo examen ahora creo que me iría a dormir un rato... de pronto siento como si me hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima... me está entrando sueño."

- "¿Quieres que te acompañe cariño?, me puedo quedar al final del salón sin hacer bulla... no creo que me echen." - razonó Steven.

- "No, tú tienes que estudiar para tus sustitutorios de mañana y no lo harás si te me quedas viendo. Ve a estudiar a la habitación como Kami-sama manda."

- "De acuerdo." - suspiró Steven en derrota mientras volvía a abrazar a su caramelo.

- "En ese caso yo pasaré por aquí para recogerte luego Kamatari. Kate y yo estaremos por aquí al mediodía."

- "Bien, gracias Carter... pero por lo menos yo te voy a dejar a tu salón, vamos."

Y el grupo se dirigió a dejar a Kamatari en su salón para que rindiese el examen. Steven lo abrazó una última y larga vez, tras lo cual le deseo buena suerte; al igual que Matt y Kate que en ese momento también se encontraban por allí. Por fin Kamatari ingresó al salón.

El mediodía llegó, al igual que el fin del último examen de ese día para Kamatari, quien se paró rápido a entregar su prueba y se marchó de allí; no sin antes darse cuenta de las extrañas miradas que posaban encima suyo el resto de los alumnos del salón. ¿Qué raro?, pensó Kamatari, pero al final no le dio demasiada importancia a ello... hasta que....

- "¡Matt-san! ¡Kate-san!... ¡Por aquí!" - llamó Kamatari a sus amigos mientras corría a reunirse con ellos, sin darse cuenta de las extrañas miradas que todos posaban encima suyo.

- "Kamatari... ¿Sucedió algo hoy?... todos te miran raro." - señaló Matt con algo de preocupación.

- "Si, la verdad yo también me he dado cuenta... pero no puedo imaginar siquiera lo que pasa." - dijo Kamatari también con preocupación mientras le daba la espalda un ratito a sus amigos para mirar hacia atrás; y a estos de pronto les salieron un par de enormes gotas en la cabeza.

- "Creo..." - comenzó a decir Matt con lentitud.- "... que ya se que es lo que está pasando."

- "¿En serio Matt-san?, ¿y qué es?" - preguntó Kamatari con curiosidad, ante lo cual Matt lo volteó de espaldas a él, y Kamatari pudo sentir claramente como le sacaban algo que tenía pegado en la espalda.

- "Toma." - le dijo simplemente Matt mientras le entregaba un cartel muy decorado que decía lo siguiente...

"Esta es propiedad de Steven Wildfire. Cualquier chico está prohibido acercarse a menos de 1 m. de distancia o se puede ir preparando para las consecuencias.

Para los de arquitectura, la distancia mínima es de 5 m."

*¡¡¡¡STEVEEEEEENNNNN!!!!*

25 minutos después...

- "Pero lo hice con mi mejor letra." - se quejó lastimero Steven, mientras hacía pucheritos en deformet y unas orejitas y colita de perrito se dejaban ver todas agachaditas como si lo hubiesen castigado.

- "¡Steven!" - se quejó Kamatari por quinta vez desde que llegase a la habitación... ¡Es que ese hombre no entendía!.

- "Snif... de acuerdo... snif... "

- "¿Es que en realidad no confías en mi?."

- "No es eso... snif... es en los demás en los que no confío... snif."

- "¿Y que se supone que van a hacerme?... ¿robarme?. Pues no te preocupes tanto que se defenderme solo, y muy bien."

- "Snif... snif."

- "Ya, ya... todo está bien. No te preocupes tanto que nunca nadie más me convencerá de estar a su lado.. porque solo quiero estar al tuyo."

- "¿En serio?.. snif."

- "En serio." - dijo Kamatari mientras plantaba un beso tierno en los labios de Steven, tras lo cual se cubrió con el abrazo del rubio y se quedó dormido... estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir si quería estudiar por la noche y madrugada para lo que le esperaba mañana.

Mientras tanto, Steven, quien se encontraba muy feliz con Kamatari entre sus brazos; celebraba internamente su casi triunfo, pues estaba seguro que ahora, de cierta forma, su Kamy tendría los ojos bien abiertos a los avances de ese... ese... ese... idiota, donjuán... ¡PERVERTIDO! (miren quien habla), y lo último que podría hacer sería llegar a siquiera acercarse un poco a su tesoro. Steven también se decidió a dormir un rato.

**********

Los días y exámenes pasaron, y para el jueves Kamatari no tenía ni idea de cómo era que se mantenía en pie. Era casi la hora del almuerzo, y Kamatari solo pensaba en encontrar un lindo agujerito donde meterse esa media hora y dormir... estaba taaaaannn cansado.

- "¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a la habitación?" - preguntó Steven por tercera vez a Kamatari, quien se negó una vez más. Si llegaba a la habitación ahora no saldría de nuevo; y tenía pendientes 2 exámenes más... tendría que buscar un sitio en la misma facultad, como todo el mundo. Y finalmente tanto él como Steven, Matt y Kate terminaron sentándose en una esquina del pasillo donde Kate y Kamatari se 'casi' durmieron sobre sus respectivas parejas.

Pero entonces una conocida voz despertó a los cuatro durmientes. Era el profesor Jhonson, quien los veía en realidad entre divertido y apenado.

- "Carter, Kamatari, Wildfire... ¿podría hablar con ustedes un momento?." - dijo el profesor señalando un salón.

- "Por supuesto." - señalaron Matt y Steven al mismo tiempo, mientras que por su parte Kamatari comenzaba a preocuparse... ¿para que querría verlos?

Una vez en el salón (obviamente Kate se quedó esperando afuera), el profesor les pidió a los muchachos que tomaran asiento en las primeras carpetas, colocando el mismo su silla frente a estos.

- "Bien chicos... es sobre el trabajo que me presentaron."

Kamatari comenzó a sudar mientras que los otros dos se llenaban con aún más incógnitas.

- "En realidad fue un trabajo muy bien hecho." - dijo de pronto el profesor con una sonrisa, haciendo que las dudas de todos, así como sus preocupaciones, desaparecieran, entonces continuó - "Y aunque ya es tarde para recomendarlos para éstas vacaciones, y además no puedo hacerlo por un solo trabajo; hablé con un buen amigo mío con quien de vez en cuando mando a los buenos estudiantes para que practiquen en su bufete... si continúan así durante todo el próximo año... ya tienen donde gastar sus próximas vacaciones."

Los tres chicos lo miraban como si estuvieran soñando... ¡¡¡Recomendados para ir a practicar a un bufete!!!... ¡¡¡UN BUFETE!!!... eso en realidad era un sueño... uno maravilloso.

- "Bueno muchachos, eso era todo... espero con ansias el verlos en el próximo curso que dicto; sigan igual, ¿de acuerdo?. Ah!, y Wildfire... buen trabajo... en realidad has mejorado mucho."

- "Gracias profesor." - dijo Steven emocionado... en verdad que ninguno, ni siquiera, él se esperaba algo como aquello.

Y al salir, los tres tenían unas caritas soñadoras que no se las quitaba nadie.

- "¡¿En serio?!" - preguntó Kate también emocionada, aún no podía creerlo.

- "Bien, más vale que sea en serio porque de lo contrario... ¡Cielos!" - Matt también estaba que no podía creerlo.

- "Bueno... eso nos servirá de aliciente para el examen de las 2 de la tarde." - dijo Steven ahogando un bostezo.

- "Pero tu tienes examen ahora a las 12, Steven... ¿o es que ya te olvidaste del sustitutorio de hoy?"

- "¡Es cierto!... hmmm, si... me había olvidado... es que ya van tantos. Bien, supongo que entonces voy yendo al salón... y está al otro lado de la facultad... snif."

- "Ya, ya; vamos entonces... te acompaño." - dijo en tono consolador Kamatari, pero Steven lo detuvo.

- "No... estoy bien así. Tienes que estudiar para el siguiente examen... quédate con Carter y Kate. Y ustedes cuiden bien a mi muchacho." - dijo Steven mientras daba la media vuelta y empezaba a dirigirse a su destino con el mismo paso de un sometido a fusilamiento, mientras de fondo se escuchaba ... la marcha fúnebre.

Steven caminaba por los pasillos a su destino, y siguió y siguió; hasta que de pronto, a menos de 10 metros de su aula, pudo divisar a ciertos tres individuos que tan bien conocía... al parecer su antiguo grupo lo estaba esperando. Sin saber muy bien por que, Steven sintió curiosidad por saber que estaban haciendo esos tres allí, pues ni de broma iban a dar un examen sustitutorio, ¿entonces?. Silenciosamente, el rubio se acercó al trío sin que estos se dieran cuenta, y casi le da un colapso nervioso al escuchar lo que esos tres cuchicheaban.

- "¿Qué hacemos ahora chicos?. Steven no llega por ningún lugar, ¿y si se enteró?"

- "Por favor Teddy... ¿cómo se iba a enterar Steven que Byron iba a intentar seducir hoy al extranjerito?... simplemente se demoró un poco para venir. Una vez que llegue, lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que se meta a su salón, y luego del examen distraerlo lo suficiente... entonces verá que el extranjero es un fácil y volverá a ser el mismo de siempre."

- "Es cierto Teddy, Kurt tiene razón, ya deja de preocuparte tanto."

- "Bueno."

Ni falta hace decir que a Steven se le paró el corazón en seco. Byron, si; ese era el nombre del sujeto ese... y ahora ya sabía cuales eran los medios por los cuales se había interesado tanto en su pastelito de fresas... eeeeesssoooossssss. Ya se encargaría de darle una paliza a esos tres después, pero ahora...

Kamatari y la pareja de siempre estaban caminando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto alguien conocido se les apareció delante.

- "Hola." - saludo Kate con cortesía. - "¿Tú eres Miky, verdad?... ¿Nos recuerdas?, somos los amigos de Steven."

- "Si!, si los recuerdo. ¿Cómo está señorita?" - contestó un exhausto Michael... se veía realmente acabado el pobre niño. 

- "Bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú?... ¿van bien tus cursos?"

- "Si." - respondió una vez más el cansado Michael. - "¿Y Steven?... Hace tiempo que no lo veo."

- "Está dando un examen sustitutorio ahora." - respondió de pronto Kamatari. - "Hola."

Michael se sintió de pronto muy torpe. No era secreto para nadie que Steven y él eran pareja. En realidad era lo más comentado en toda la facultad.

- "Ho- hola... señor. Bueno, tengo que irme... tengo que terminar un trabajo con unos amigos míos." - entonces se dirigió de pronto a Kamatari, la duda lo estaba matando - "Disculpe señor... ¿está usted molesto conmigo?."

Kamatari lo miró... era cierto que en un principio estuvo algo celoso, pero cada vez que Steven hablaba de pequeño Miky, lo hacía con mucho cariño y familiaridad... el mismo que Kamatari sabía que él mismo sentía por el pequeño Ryan... no, no había motivo para estar molesto o celoso.

- "No, yo no estoy molesto contigo por ningún motivo. ¿Por qué creíste eso?."

Michael sonrió.

- "Por nada, solo se me ocurrió. ¿Qué tonto, verdad?. Bueno, hasta luego."

- "Adiós." - respondieron los tres al unísono, y continuaron su camino.

Sin embargo, al doblar una de las esquinas; un sujeto alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos increíblemente negros se chocó con Kamatari haciéndolo soltar todo lo que llevaba en manos debido al impacto.

- "Lo siento." - se disculpó muy amablemente aquel alto, robusto y apuesto hombre - "Permítame ayudarlo." - insistió mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Kamatari a recoger sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, por uno de los pasillos, un extraño viento fuerte corría haciendo que todas las faldas y papeles se levantasen a su paso, mientras se oía una desesperada voz que repetía una y otra vez: "¡Corro, Corro!... ¡Ya llego, ya llego!".

- "Carl Byron. Lo siento en verdad, creo que andaba distraído." - se excusó el joven una vez más.

- "No hay problema señor Byron, todos estamos en la misma situación por estos días." - respondió Matt en forma algo tajante mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Había algo en aquel sujeto que no le gustaba, y esto se afianzó más al notar la cara de fastidio que puso éste al notar que Kamatari no se encontraba del todo solo... en realidad con Matt allí se encontraba bastante resguardado.

Entre tanto, 2 pasillos más cerca del grupo en cuestión, aquel salvaje viento continuaba su marcha, mientras que a su paso se escuchaba una agitada voz repitiendo: "¡Mi Kamy!... ¡Ya llego!... ¡Ya llego!."

- "Acepto su disculpa Byron-san, así que si nos permite, debemos continuar nuestro camino. Y gracias por la ayuda." - Kamatari se disculpó y junto a Matt y Kate empezó la retirada, cuando el señor Byron los detuvo una vez más.

- "Disculpen si los molesto un poco más, pero en realidad no pertenezco a esta facultad... busco a alguien, ¿podrían ayudarme si no es mucha molestia?, creo que estoy perdido." - señaló al tiempo que sonreía de una manera encantadora. - "Por favor, uhmm, ¿señor...?"

Y a tan solo una escalera y un pasillo de distancia, un Steven en superdeformet corría con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas a una velocidad cada vez mayor, mientras seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que si ese idiota de Byron le tocaba a su Kamy siquiera un pelito... Un par de peligrosas llamitas comenzaron a brillar en sus ojos color cielo.

- "Kamatari." - dijo el oriental con un tono de voz extraño... como que tanto tiempo con su rubio le había despertado algo más que las ganas de quedar agotado todas las noches... había reconocido muy bien el juego, y él NO quería jugarlo. - "Pero si me disculpa señor Byron..."

- "Carl... por favor."

- "SEÑOR Byron... en realidad en este momento..." - pero Kamatari no pudo terminar su frase, pues en ese instante un rubio en superdeformet saltó entre ambos y arrinconó a Byron contra la pared de tal manera que podría romperle el cuello con tan solo la fracción de un movimiento.

- "Vaya, vaya... pero a quien tenemos aquí. Ya decía yo que el lugar estaba comenzando a apestar."

Byron observó a Steven y se asustó; jamás creyó ver una mirada como aquella, era casi... asesina. Mientras tanto, por su lado, tanto Kamatari como Matt y Kate estaban sin habla; allí estaban Steven y ese sujeto, con Steven sujetándolo por el cuello... y ambos de paso en superdeformet y encima Steven tenía unas amenazadoras orejitas y colita de lobo para completar su apariencia fiera... al igual que el superdeformet del espíritu familiar del clan Kaneda que inesperadamente había aparecido detrás de Steven y también tenía llamitas en los ojos y una apariencia muuuy, muuuy enojada... bueno, acababan de meterse con lo más sagrado para Steven en el mundo, el chico estaba en realidad furioso.

- "Nadie... y quiero decir NADIE tiene derecho de siquiera cortejar a ese hombre Byron... ¡¿Me entiendes?!. Él es MI-O... así que si te vuelvo a ver siquiera pisando de nuevo el piso de esta facultad o cualquier otro lugar que este dentro de 'mi territorio'... E.RES.HOM.BRE.MU.ER.TO.... ¿Entendiste?." - terminó diciendo con voz dulce Steven, lo cual contrastó en verdad con su tono anterior.

Byron solo pudo asentir con el terror pintado en los ojos, lo cual al parecer dejó lo suficientemente satisfecho a Steven como para dejarlo ir con vida; así que cinco segundos más tarde, Carl Byron salía a toda velocidad de la facultad de leyes.

- "Ese roba-novios idiota... creer que podía venir aquí y llevarse a mi caramelo como si y no existiera."- dijo Steven con fastidio mientras hacía como que se limpiaba las manos de polvo.

Steven en verdad parecía enfadado, como Kamatari no lo había visto antes. Pero entonces Kate intervino con una simple oración que puso a Steven a correr otra vez.

- "¿Qué no tenías un examen ahora?"

- "¿Examen?... ¡¡¡EXAMEN!!!" - y Steven desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Y de pronto, por los pasillos volvió a sentirse aquella fuerte corriente de aire pero en sentido contrario; volviendo a levantar faldas, papeles y demás a su paso.

- "¡Llego, llego, llego!" - se escuchaba decir mientras la ráfaga subía por las escaleras y pasaba los primeros pasillos, y luego un constante - "Examen, examen, examen.." - al estar cerca del salón.

Por último, la ráfaga tiró violentamente a cierto trío que aún se mantenía haciendo guardia frente a la puerta del salón donde estaba a punto de comenzar el examen; y unos segundos después, un muy agitado Steven estaba sentado en la primera carpeta que el chico encontró vacía.

- "Ah, ah, ah... llegué... lo logré... examen...ah, ah... Esto de vivir con la persona de tus sueños puede ser agotador... ¡Me encanta!" - terminó gritando un Steven en deformet con mucho animo.

El profesor miró a Steven, quien acababa de llegar, con la boca abierta, al igual que todo el resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el aula. Vaya ingreso... en fin...

- "Mmm, señor Wildfire."

- "¿Si?"

- "Saque una hoja y copie el examen que está escrito en la pizarra... luego resuélvalo por favor. Tiene dos horas."

- "¡¡Si señor!!"- contestó animoso Steven mientras sacaba una hoja, su pluma y su tintero... era maravilloso a veces ser él mismo.

**********

Si!, por fin sábado por la noche y el último de los exámenes había sido rendido, el último de los trabajos había sido entregado, la última de la exposiciones había sido presentada.... ¡LIBREEEESSSS!!!!!!... ¡libres al fin!. (ay!, smiuf..., creo que voy a llorar.)

Kamatari celebró en grande esa tarde luego del último examen; apenas llegó a la habitación se metió al baño a preparar un delicioso baño caliente. Ni siquiera esperó a Steven, quien llegó como media hora después a la habitación y casi tira el grito al cielo al encontrar a su ángel felizmente dormido en la tina sin siquiera haberlo esperado... claro que le fue muy excitante despertar al bello durmiente dándole un apasionado beso que lo dejó por completo sin aliento.

Fue delicioso terminar de tomar ese baño juntos, para luego terminar la velada con una deliciosa comida ligera en la cama. Eso era en realidad vida, y tan maravilloso era no estar haciendo nada que ni ganas de tener relaciones sexuales tenían esa noche... solo estar juntos, tirados en la cama sin nada más que hacer que mantenerse juntos para estar calientitos; así que comenzaron a hacer aquello que se les había hecho costumbre hacer cuando no hacían el amor... empezaron a conversar; o más bien dicho Steven inició la conversación.

- "Si, otro año más que se va... y esta vez si que saqué muy buenas calificaciones. Y todo gracias a mi angelito de la guarda."

- "Exagerado."

- "No!, es en serio. Sin ti hay muchas cosas que no tendría en este momento, muchas cosas que seguirían iguales... y eso no hubiese sido tan bueno, por lo menos no desde el punto de vista que tengo ahora. Todo lo que he perdido no se compara siquiera ligeramente con todo lo que he ganado. Tu eres la diferencia que puso mi vida en el lugar que le correspondía."

- "Steven... tu también eres quien hizo que mi vida cobrara sentido una vez más."

- "Hmm, ¿en serio?. Eso suena maravilloso." - Steven abrazó aún más a su pareja, le gustaba el olor que desprendía su cabello recién lavado, era casi embriagador - "Ahora tenemos toda una vida por delante para seguir siendo el cambio en la vida del otro, es una perspectiva que me gusta. ¿Cómo crees que será nuestra vida de aquí a diez años?."

- "¿En diez años?." - Kamatari habló con la voz ya apagada, estaba a punto de dormirse- " No tengo ni idea, pueden suceder muchas cosas en diez años Steven; créeme cariño... no importa cuantos planes hagas a futuro, nunca son por completo seguros."

- "¿Alguna vez hiciste planes a futuro?"

- "¿Hmmm?. Si, muchas veces. La última vez estaba muy seguro de que obtendría todo lo que deseaba, hice tantos... aaahhh... planes.... mmmm.... todos se derrumbaron... cuando él... mmmm... murió."

Steven escuchó atentamente, tal vez esa era una pista de lo que Kamatari estaba ocultando. Nunca antes había mencionado a un 'él', excepto tal vez la vez que tuvieron aquella primera discusión y su ángel había gritado que aquella persona especial ya no existía.

- "Bebé... cieloooo.... ¿ya te dormiste?." - preguntó Steven en un susurro.

- "¿Hmmm?"

- "Y esa persona murió de viejo.?" - que pregunta más estúpida, pero a Steven no se le ocurrió otra. De todas maneras utilizó un tono de voz bajo y suave... había descubierto que Kamatari comenzaba a hablar semidormido cuando hacía eso.

- "¿Shishio-sama?... no.... él no era alguien que pudiese ...morir ... vencido... por la edad."

*¿Shishio-sama?* - se preguntó a si mismo Steven... era la primera vez que escuchaba de él, y sin embargo pudo notar en el tono de voz de su amante aquello... como describirlo... ¿respeto?... ¿amor?... ¿admiración?... tal vez una mezcla de todo aquello junto; una punzada atravesó su corazón, pero debía de continuar... tenía que saber para poder obtener por completo el amor de su niño... estaba seguro, ese hombre era la clave para averiguar lo que necesitaba.

- "Y dime cariño... ¿Quién fue Shishio-sama?" 

La pregunta fue clara, y de pronto Kamatari, quien se encontraba ya a puertas del país de los sueños se despertó más que rápido, perdiendo todo el sueño en tan solo unos pocos instantes.

- "¡¿Shi... Shishio.... sama?!... ¿Quién... quien te habló de él?." - Kamatari se encontraba muy confundido, solo Kate-san sabía de Shishio-sama, y estaba seguro de que ella nunca le diría nada a Steven.

- "Tú mismo, lo nombraste hace un momento... dijiste que era... importante para ti... ¿ lo amabas?"

*¡¡¡¡TIERRA TRÁGAME!!!* 

- "¡¿Yo?!.... yo.... esteeee.... anoooo (traducción: esteeee...)"

- "¿Lo amabas?" - volvió a preguntar Steven con un nudo en la garganta... casi y podía predecir la respuesta, claro que ¿quién era él para reclamar algo si se ponía a pensar en el lindo pasado que presentaba antes de conocer a Kamatari?, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él sabía muy bien que Kamatari había llegado virgen a su lado, de eso no tenía duda.

Por su lado Kamatari comenzó a sentirse perdido, pero tal vez contestar de una vez podría ser la respuesta, ¿por qué no?... podía contestar eso y allí terminaría eso.

- "Pues... si; pero creo que él no se dio cuenta... o no quiso. Ya tenía a alguien a su lado, una linda mujer. Por último solo era la persona para quien trabajé... creo."

Bien, eso era exactamente lo que buscaba Steven, la manera de llegar a la pregunta que tal vez le daría las respuestas a todo. Kamatari no había mencionado eso, debía de ser importante. Si no era así, entonces seguiría buscando la manera de llegar a ese pasado que su Kamatari no le quería revelar; y aceptarlo por ambos, para así poder tener la plena seguridad de una felicidad completa... por lo menos esa era la idea.

- "¿Entonces trabajaste en otro lugar aparte de la mansión Kamatari?, eso no me lo habías contado... ¿y exactamente en que trabajabas cariño?."

¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOMMMMM!!!!, la bomba acababa de explotar en ese momento. Steven se asustó mucho en realidad cuando vio a Kamatari abandonar ese lindo colorcito amarillo que tanto lo atraía para tornarse de pronto más blanco que la nieve que últimamente amenazaba con caer por esos días.

- "¿Bebé?"

Kamatari comenzó a respirar pesadamente... vaya y que había durado poco aquella relación, solo dos semanas y ya iba a acabarse. Claro que podría decir una pequeña mentirita, pero... ¿y si se llegaba a descubrir algún día todo?. Steven lo odiaría por haberlo llevado a vivir una farsa durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Si, era lo mejor... tal vez así estaba escrito en algún lugar, pero... era mejor que Steven se enterara por su propia boca de aquella verdad que por alguna otra persona. Era mejor que él mismo le dijera a Steven que había sido... un asesino.

Steven entró en estado de alarma al notar que su amante rehuía su mirada, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, igual que aquella vez que le contó sobre su familia... no, no se estaba sentando contra el respaldar... ¡Se estaba parando de la cama!. De acuerdo, se disculparía... ¡Si, eso!... pediría perdón por hacer preguntas tan indiscretas y lo olvidaría todo... después de todo ¿quién era él para querer averiguar el pasado de su pareja?... ¿acaso no era el hoy lo que importaba?.

- "Bebé... lo siento... no es necesario que... " - pero fue detenido por un movimiento de la mano de Kamatari; quien ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda, y se había colocado aquella bata blanca que por las noches colocaba al lado de la cama.

- "No... si es necesario. Lo fue desde el comienzo, yo... yo no debí..." - pero paró de hablar al sentir unos brazos fuertes rodearlo, era Steven quien se había puesto de pie también y ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda.

- "Kamy..."

- "No!... sé... sé que no me perdonarás después de esto... solo te pido, que me dejes ir... tal vez sea lo mejor... tal vez..." - pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ser volteado por el mismo Steven, quien lo miró entre molesto y asustado a los ojos.

- "¡¿De que demonios hablas?!... ¡No puedes tomar una decisión como esa solo por una pregunta que te hice!. No te voy a dejar ir, ¡¿Me entiendes?!... ¡NO QUIERO!"

Los ojos de Kamatari estaban anegados de lágrimas, quería sentir el abrazo protector de Steven a su alrededor, quería hundirse en ese pecho donde se había llegado a sentir tan seguro, y sin embargo...

- "No... tu no entiendes... yo... yo..."

- "¡¿Qué por el amor de Dios?!... nada puede ser tan malo."

- "Te mentí." - las palabras salieron como exhaladas en un susurro. ¡Kamatari se sentía tan culpable de pronto!

- "¡¿Qué?!"

- "Te mentí... a todos... yo... mentí."

En ese momento el chico de cabellos oscuros cayó de lleno en la alfombra del piso, pues sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más tiempo, y Steven había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar que significaba ese 'te mentí'. Sin embargo, pronto estuvo al lado de aquel que le había robado el corazón, aquél que en ese momento estaba seguro necesitaba un hombro para llorar.

- "Lo siento... lo siento." - era lo que el oriental repetía una y otra vez.

- "No... no puede ser tan malo... no puede. Vamos, dime que es lo que te pasa, confía en mi... ¡Por favor!." - Steven hizo que Kamatari lo mirase de frente a los ojos, y allí pudo ver la desesperación de su pareja justo en todas aquellas lágrimas que derramaba en aquellos momentos.

- "Steven... ¡Steven!" - Kamatari se aferró al pecho del rubio, sabía que no estaba bien, pero no quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

- "Por favor, confía en mi."

Kamatari dudó por unos cuantos segundos, sin embargo... si así iba a ser como todo pasase, era mejor decirlo en aquel momento y no esperar a que más tiempo pasara... si todo iba a terminar, era mejor que terminase de una vez... ya.

- "Yo... soy un asesino... Steven."

La revelación estaba hecha; y para terror de Kamatari, Steven reaccionó en un primer momento tal y como él pensó que sucedería... simplemente todo movimiento de sus manos cesó, su respiración se detuvo... y pudo sentir como cada músculo de aquel cuerpo se tensaba hasta convertir al rubio en un ser por completo paralizado.... *Asesino...*

Kamatari entendió bien el mensaje, era hora de irse de aquél lugar... y de la vida de aquél hombre, pero por algún motivo no podía parar el agudo dolor que se suscitaba en su corazón... ¿qué acaso él mismo no había sabido desde un principio que aquello no podía durar, que tarde o temprano se terminaría todo aquello?... pero ¿quién entiende del todo a un corazón enamorado?... si, porque ahora lo sabía... estaba completamente enamorado de Steven, no había podido evitar aquello. Y así, Kamatari trató de incorporarse e irse lo más pronto posible, sin embargo...

Un fuerte tirón hizo que Kamatari aterrizara nuevamente entre los brazos de Steven, quien lo arrinconó contra la cama y le exigió casi de manera desesperada...

- ¡MALDICIÓN, EXPLÍCATE!!!... ¡No puedes venir así y decirme eso... e irte!... ¡No sin una explicación!."

- "Steven... por favor... déjame ir. Te lo suplico." - rogó Kamatari con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- "¡No!... ¡NO!." - Steven negaba una y otra vez como si de eso dependiese su vida entera.

- "¡Tu no entiendes! - el llanto y los gritos de Kamatari se combinaban en una escena por completo desesperada.

- ¡Entonces ayúdame a entender!..." - Steven trataba en verdad de tomar aquello con calma, pero la verdad era difícil... muy difícil; más aún así trató de serenarse un poco, y aunque no soltó a Kamatari ni aflojó su agarre, bajó lo más que pudo su tono de voz hasta sonar relativamente normal. - "Asesinaste a alguien... ¿fue un accidente?"

Kamatari observó a Steven; sería en realidad muy fácil decir que si, que mató por accidente alguna vez, pero no era así... nunca fueron accidentes... nunca.

- "No."

Steven suspiró pesadamente tratando de serenarse... entonces...

- "¿Más de una vez?"

Esta vez Kamatari ni siquiera respondió verbalmente, sino que movió la cabeza en una afirmación, aprovechando así para rehuir una vez más la inquisitiva mirada de Steven. Simplemente no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces Steven comenzó a decir palabras que lo hicieron volver a mirarlo... al parecer lo había estado sospechando.

- "Agilidad... fuerza... ¿tiene que ver esto con lo que te enseñaron en aquella mansión?"

En la mente de Kamatari volvieron a resonar una vez más las palabras del Señor... *Tú traerás orgullo al apellido Kamatari y al gobierno Bakufu... el asesino de la hoz gigante vivirá una vez más... ¡En tí!*... Kamatari volvió a asentir una vez más, y nuevamente bajó la mirada, e increíblemente Steven se la volvió a alzar, y lo que vio en aquellos ojos color cielo no fue exactamente rechazo. Kamatari aún estaba temeroso.

- "No soy un tonto Kamatari... ni vivo por completo desconectado del mundo. Aquí es tranquilo, es cierto.. hasta cierto punto en realidad... pero vengo de una familia cuyo origen está allá, del mismo país de donde tu viniste. NO!, ¡No bajes la mirada!... ¡MÍRAME!. ¡Yo se como son las cosas allá!... mi padre se mantuvo siempre informado, al igual que el padre de mi padre... y el padre de éste... ¡Siempre!." - ahora Steven podía ver a un increíblemente sorprendido Kamatari, quien aún lloraba sin cesar, sin saber que a su vez él mismo estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo. - "Estoy enterado del tipo de vida que ha tenido mucha gente allá... matar no era cosa extraña... supongo que tampoco lo es ahora... pero eso a cambiado, tú ahora estás aquí, lejos de todo eso... podemos dejar eso atrás... enfocarnos en un buen futuro juntos..." - Steven tenía planeado continuar, pero los repentinos fuertes temblores de Kamatari al expresar que aquello era pasado le hicieron tener una ligera idea de que aquello no era del todo cierto.- "¿Kamatari?... ¿Kamy?... ¿Dejaste ... eso atrás.?... ¿verdad?"

Kamatari de pronto comenzó a llorar más desesperadamente que antes, al tiempo que movía la cabeza en una negativa; y unos cuantos segundos después, estaba tratando de huir nuevamente de las manos que lo retenían.

- "¡Déjame ir!"

- "¡NO!"

"¡Déjame!"

- "¡Quédate quieto!"

- "¡Déjame!... déjame..." - por fin Kamatari se rindió, y terminó llorando encogido contra el pecho de Steven, quien a pesar de todo no quería soltarlo... no aún.

Pasó un buen rato, varios minutos en realidad, tal vez media hora; antes de que Kamatari se tranquilizase por fin. Y cuando esto sucedió, se dio cuenta de que aún se encontraba aprisionado entre Steven y la cama; y al intentar moverse, los brazos que se habían mantenido flojos pero sosteniéndolo, se tensaron y apretaron más el agarre... Steven al parecer no lo iba a dejar ir sin darle una explicación... ¿pero ya para qué?. Por fin se escuchó un suspiro del rubio, y luego.

- "Entonces... en que se basa realmente esa mentira tuya... ¿Cómo es eso de que aún no dejas atrás todo eso?... ¿Por qué entonces estás aquí?."

La voz de Steven sonaba extraña... inquisidora... al parecer solo quería una explicación antes de dejarlo ir, o más bien dicho de largarlo.

- "Yo... yo vine aquí..."

- "¿Si.?"

*Cielos, esto dolía.*

- "Yo vine aquí como espía."

- "... ¿Del gobierno japonés?".

*¿De quién sino?*

- "Si... era eso, o..."

- "¿O que?"

- "Ya no importa ahora." - Kamatari ya no soportaba aquello... estaba hablándole a la pared, ni siquiera podía ver los ojos de Steven. Seguramente que a estas alturas lo odiaba, tal vez la otra opción hubiese sido preferible si se llegaba a enterar que iba a tener que pasar por ese momento.

- "¡Quiero saber!"

- "O ... morir en prisión..."

A Steven se le heló la sangre en las venas... morir... ¿en prisión?... ¿¡Morir!?.

- "¿Por qué?" - la voz de Steven tembló al formular la pregunta.

- "Porque... yo... pertenecía a un grupo... a un grupo... terrorista, por así decirlo... y... " - a Kamatari le costaba en realidad mucho el articular cada palabra.

- "Y él... el tal Shishio-sama... ¿él era?"

- "El líder... " - respondió Kamatari en un hilo de voz.

Entonces Steven lo soltó, y se sentó al costado de Kamatari, quien creyó que era el momento para irse... al parecer Steven había obtenido todas las respuestas que quería, y sin embargo.

- "Quiero saberlo todo." - la frase fue simple y concisa.

- "Yo... no creo..."

- "Por favor." - entonces Steven miró de frente a Kamatari, directo a los ojos - "Por favor... si aún significo algo para ti..."

Ante tales palabras, Kamatari solo pudo callar un momento, para luego, lentamente, empezar a narrar toda su historia dentro del Juppon Gatana a Steven, por lo menos eso le debía; y luego... al parecer no lo iba a echar de manera brusca de su vida... no lo haría como cualquier otro si; así que por lo menos eso le estaba dando a cambio de tal acto de bondad.

Pasaron los minutos, y luego las horas; hasta que Kamatari contara todo lo que había sucedido... y esta vez no omitió ningún detalle. Ni cuanto amó a Shishio Makoto, ni todas las muertes que causó... la relación que tuvo con cada una de las 10 espadas que conformaron el grupo, ni quienes fueron cada una de estas... o los motivos del grupo para hacer lo que hicieron... o nada. Todo desde los más importante hasta el más mínimo detalle, desde el principio hasta el mismo fin.

- "... por último, me dieron a elegir... venir camuflado como estudiante de intercambio a los Estados Unidos, o cumplir mi condena en prisión... de por vida. Yo... en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de vivir después de lo que había pasado... pero Cho... el de las espadas... él me dijo que Shisho-sama había dicho que quería que sus pensamientos fuesen esparcidos a todos los que quisieran escucharlos... y que él le había dicho que creía que yo era la persona indicada para hacer eso. En realidad dudo mucho que eso haya sido cierto... pero me ayudó a decidirme; dije que si... así que me metieron dos meses a una habitación con un par de ancianos que me enseñaron todo, desde como hablar hasta como sentarme y comer en la mesa con cubiertos... y luego... me hicieron un historial con algunos... varios datos falsos. Pedí que mi nombre lo dejaran tal y cual era, pero todo lo demás lo falsearon, y tuve que aprender todo eso... y luego vine aquí. Eso es todo."

Steven no dijo una sola palabra al respecto, en realidad ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba; y se mantuvo con la cabeza apoyada contra sus propias piernas, las cuales estaban flexionadas. Kamatari se movió sobre su propio sitio... incómodo; y luego de respirar hondo, se decidió por fin a pararse... buscaría a Hime, sus pocas pertenencias y se iría, eso sería lo mejor. Pero se detuvo al sentir una mano sobre la suya propia, era Steven, quien había colocado su mano sobre la de Kamatari, y ahora jugaba con sus dedos... acariciándolos, explorándolos. Kamatari observó a Steven, pero este no lo miraba a él, miraba las manos unidas, la suya aún jugando con la otra, más pronto aquello cesó; y algo aún más increíble sucedió. Steven se movió lentamente, hasta que su cabeza quedó apretada contra el vientre del oriental, a donde se aferró mediante un abrazo, y se quedó allí en silencio. Por lo menos hasta que una débil frase voló por el ambiente... Kamatari no entendió en un principio, pero cuando fue repetida...

- "Lo siento..." - Steven estaba llorando, y pronto sus lágrimas fueron acompañadas por convulsiones - "¡Lo siento tanto..." - su voz apenas y era un murmullo.

- "¡¿S - Steven?!" - Kamatari estaba confundido.

- "Perdón... perdóname por favor."

- "¿Por... por qué?" - era extraño para Kamatari ser él quien ahora estuviese abrazando y confortando, y que encima le pidiesen perdón. - "Soy yo... fueron mis faltas..."

- "No..." - y por fin Steven miró a los ojos a Kamatari, y pudo observarse en ellos de todo menos odio y rechazo. - "No, tú... si yo hubiera estado allí... si hubieses tenido a tu lado a alguien que en realidad te quisiese... perdón, por no haber estado a tu lado cuando más lo necesitaste."

- "¡Steven!" - exhaló Kamatari en un susurro, pensó escuchar cualquier cosa menos aquello; y aún cuando sentía la suave mano de Steven acariciar su cabello, y sus labios besar sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos llenos de lágrimas... ni aún así podía creerlo.

- "No me dejes nunca mi amor... yo no puedo vivir sin ti."

- "Pero... todo lo que he hecho..."

- "No me importa."

- "Aún no ha terminado para mi..."

- "Entonces estaré allí contigo cuando el momento llegue."

- "Podría ser que tenga que matar de nuevo..."

- "No te juzgaré... nunca lo haré."

- "Pero hice cosas tan terribles..."

- "Y yo también, y tú me perdonaste... y aceptaste... y yo lo haré también."

Kamatari miró a Steven, no podía creerlo aún... incluso ... no, nada tenía sentido, no era lo mismo.

- "Pero lo tuyo no es tan grave... ser un asesino no es lo mismo que se un polígamo."

- "¡No me importa!... yo... quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo... sin importar que. Hay algo, cuando estoy a tu lado... me siento completo, y más vivo que nunca... sin importar lo que pase en ese momento, es una sensación maravillosa. No quiero perderte... yo..." - Steven tomó ambas manos de Kamatari y las besó, empapándolas al mismo tiempo con sus lágrimas.- "Yo soy Steven Wildfire... último de los hijos de Robert Wildfire, y por lo pronto el último de los descendientes del clan Kaneda. Tengo 26 y estudio Derecho... y eso es todo lo que por ahora tengo. Fui un polígamo bisexual hasta antes de conocerte... y ahora digo con orgullo que soy un monógamo y sodomita , y que te dedico mi vida y todo lo que soy... es todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que te ofrezco también."

Kamatari no podía creerlo; las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin control, y podía sentir como temblaba debido a la emoción. ¡Ese hombre estaba loco de verdad!... y sin embargo. Demonios!, él también debía de haber perdido la cordura... Kamatari sonrió entre lágrimas.

- "Y yo... soy Kamatari Honjo... no tengo un pasado por completo claro, y al parecer mi futuro está igual... creo tener 25... fui un asesino y tal vez aún lo soy. Soy espía para mi gobierno en este país... y también estudio Derecho." - Kamatari rió como tonto ante esto último... Kami-sama... aquello era en verdad una locura. -"... Soy, supongo... un sodomita monógamo también... y... y yo también... quiero pasar mi vida contigo... y darte todo..."

- "¡Oh, bebé!." - Steven no dejó hablar más a Kamatari, pues lo atrajo hacia él con un fuerte abrazo, y no lo dejó siquiera alejarse... y la verdad que Kamatari no lo intentó, se sentía tan bien estar allí adentro, protegido en aquel abrazo. Steven esparció pequeños besos por todo el rostro de su pareja, mientras que le prometía en tiernos susurros que sin importar que, nunca nadie los iba a separar... él simplemente lo amaba... con todo su ser, con todo su corazón... lo amaba.

Mientras tanto afuera, la noche daba paso a aquella oscuridad que se da como antesala a la luz del día; bajo la cual todo, sin importar que, siempre se ve mucho mejor.

****

Continúa en el capítulo X parte III

Otra notita de la autora... =^.^=v

Errrr... sip, ya se que dije que iba a ser solo una parte más, perooooo..... ¡Es que este capítulo me ha salido muy laaaaaargoooooo!.... así que una parte más y eso será todo para el capítulo 10, I promise that, OK?... pues bueno, entonces... solo tienen que ir a la siguiente parte... eso es todo... nos vemos allí.

Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide. Para los que no saben que significa la palabra 'sodomita', pues es que en esa época no se utilizaba la palabra mucho la palabra 'homosexual' y mucho menos 'gay' para señalar a un hombre que gusta de otros hombres, sino que se los llamaba así, 'sodomitas'... así que allí tienen el significado, solo por las dudas. Aunque no estoy muy segura de si había alguna connotación especial para los bisexuales, así que allí si lo dejo así nada más.

Ahora sip, a la tercera parte de este capítulo.


	12. capitulo 10 III

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

Advertencia: Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico, y además contiene escenas lemon (descripción de escenas sexuales), no es apto para menores de edad; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo X: Aprendiendo a vivir en el paraíso (parte III: ¿Bailamos?)

- "Despieeeeeerrrtaaaa." - un melodiosa voz saca de sus sueños a Kamatari, pero al levantarse se encuentra dentro de otro. Allí está Steven con aquella sonrisa que ya tan bien conoce él... otro día a comenzado, y es hora de ir a practicar. Son las 5:30 de la mañana, Steven ahora se levanta más tarde para no exponer a la razón de su vida a un resfrío innecesario... además, están de vacaciones; muchos se irán a sus casas a pasar los tres meses libres, después del baile de fin de año; ellos prefieren quedarse juntos allí.

Cada vez hace más frío, pero Kamatari ya se ha acostumbrado un poco más; además, es demasiado agradable ir trotando junto a Steven hasta el gimnasio para luego ayudarse mutuamente a practicar como para acordarse del frío. Kamatari a comenzado a dar clases básicas de manejo de espada a Steven... aunque no por mucho tiempo cree él, pues el rubio tiene una habilidad asombrosa, es un don natural; en menos de un año será un espadachín consumado... no hay movimiento con el cual Steven tenga dificultad, muy pronto estarán practicando las técnicas más avanzadas ilustradas tan detalladamente en los libros escritos para la familia Wildfire... el clan Kaneda... y además las clases de japonés tampoco van tan mal... si, Steven es un excelente estudiante en verdad.

Por su parte, Steven está enseñándole a Kamatari técnicas de defensa personal; ya de por si Kamatari tenía predisposición para las artes marciales, y aprender cosas nuevas nunca está de más... aunque Steven insiste cada vez más en convencerlo para que entre al equipo de la facultad... en realidad ambos saben que el rubio solo tiene que suplicar un poquito más y eso será todo; pero a ninguno de los dos les molesta la clase de 'súplicas' que se efectúan; si, un poco más de súplica no estaría mal.

Kamatari mira a Steven efectuar un complicado movimiento, es una llave muy difícil pero a la vista efectiva. Ambos disfrutan del contacto del otro para efectuar las indicaciones de la posición correcta del cuerpo, Kamatari sonríe al sentir las manos de Steven estar más tiempo del necesario sobre sus caderas, pero no dice nada... nunca lo hace; así como Steven no protesta cuando Kamatari hace lo mismo al indicarle una y otra vez como debe de flexionar piernas y brazos para una pose específica... la manera en que las manos deben de sostener la espada de bambú que se consiguieron en el barrio japonés... si, ahora todo parece perfecto.

Kamatari recuerda lo sucedido tres días atrás, cuando todo fue descubierto. Había sido devastador en su momento... y sin embargo había sido lo mejor. ¡STEVEN REALMENTE LO AMABA!, tenía que ser eso... tenía que, por que de lo contrario Kamatari moriría... pues también lo amaba, realmente amaba a ese rubio loco y pervertido... ese rubio precioso que le había devuelto el sentimiento de amor a su dolido corazón, junto a la esperanza que nunca tuvo de ser amado. 

Kamatari tira a Steven al colchón, al parecer es un muy buen alumno. Steven sonríe y se levanta... "La próxima no va a ser tan fácil" advierte con un brillito peligroso en los ojos. Kamatari también sonríe... eso es justo lo que está esperando. Todos los recuerdos del día siguiente a aquel momento vuelven una vez más a su mente, es que aún no se lo puede creer.

***** Inicio del Flash Back, 3 días antes*****

Steven había abrazado a Kamatari con ternura y cariño, llorando igual que él, besando sus sienes casi sin parar; y en algún momento, en aquellas horas del amanecer, entre aquellos besos y abrazos, Kamatari se quedó dormido en la protección de sus brazos.

Pronto, demasiado pronto; el oriental fue despertado por el olor delicioso que inundaba el ambiente... por delicados besos posados sobre sus labios... por suaves dedos viajando lentos por sus cabellos, por su rostro, delineando su nariz... su boca. Kamatari abrió los ojos, y allí estaba él... se notaban claramente los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, las ojeras profundas por la falta de sueño... Kamatari estaba seguro de que Steven lo había cuidado todo el tiempo... de que el rubio no había pegado los ojos ni había dormido aquella noche.

- "Buen día bello durmiente." - saludó Steven con un beso amoroso a Kamatari... ¿Por qué estaba tan oscura la mañana?.

El reloj sonó... cinco campanadas... no podía ser. No era de mañana; eran las cinco de la tarde. Vaya y que había dormido, y sin embargo se sentía agotado. Kamatari sintió de nuevo los labios de Steven vagar sobre su rostro, probar su nariz, besar su frente, acariciar sus propios labios. Pronto un par de fuertes manos lo ayudaron a levantarse, y luego una bandeja con deliciosa comida fue puesta delante suyo... además estaba un lindo ramito hecho con florecitas silvestres que habían resistido la venida del otoño... era todo tan lindo.

- "Vamos cariño, no has comido nada hoy... ¡No quiero que te me enfermes!" - dijo con humor Steven mientras se sentaba junto a él, mientras lo abrazaba. Era todo tan irreal... Kamatari no lo pudo evitar, comenzó a llorar una vez más. - "No... no llores. Lo siento, discúlpame si hice algo mal."

- "No." - Kamatari negó con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba. - "Es que te quiero mucho... y tú, eres tan maravilloso... Gracias, gracias." - susurraba débilmente mientras enterraba el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

- "Oh, bueno... si es por eso, un par de lágrimitas no están mal." - dijo Steven con una sonrisa mientras secaba las lágrimas de su pareja; y se alegró aún más al ver que si pudo sacarle una sonrisa a su querido y hermoso tesoro.

Kamatari comió con ganas lo que le había sido llevado, la verdad que tenía hambre; y guardó una de aquellas florecillas en su diario como recuerdo... un maravilloso recuerdo del día en que pudo comprender que tanto podía quererlo aquel hombre que ahora se encontraba a su lado. Luego de eso Steven lo mantuvo acostado; hablaron de cosas sin sentido, y otras con un sentido muy profundo... hablaron de su relación, Steven le aseguró una y otra vez que no iba a librarse de él tan fácilmente con gestos cómicos, y sin embargo tenía una mirada por demás seria. Rieron, se besaron, se mantuvieron callados y tomados de la mano hasta que cayó la noche entre susurros y caricias... hicieron el amor... Fue algo suave y tierno... aún más que alguna vez en el pasado... aún más que en ningún otro momento en el futuro, y luego Kamatari volvió a dormir entre los gentiles brazos de Steven... en realidad todo había sido maravilloso; incluso sus sueños, incluso esos fueron maravillosos aquel día.

***** Fin del flash back*****

- "¡Tienes que estar atento Kamy!" - Steven retó a su muchacho una vez más, ese día estaba muy distraído.

- "Lo siento." - dijo Kamatari riendo... pero era cierto, estaba distraído. Kamatari intentó concentrarse más y en cierto grado lo logró. Luego de eso, pasaron otras dos horas antes de que ambos decidieran que era suficiente por ese día. - "Mañana nos toca practicar con la espada." - recordó Kamatari mientras ambos se dirigían a las regaderas al aire libre. Steven revisó que no hubiese ningún mirón por allí... después de todo, ya eran las 9 de la mañana, allí sí que podría haber alguien caminando por allí; luego él se metió junto a un ya desnudo Kamatari a la regadera, después de todo... su niño se podría enfermar si se bañaba solito y sin ninguna fuente que le diese calor en aquella fría mañana... hmmm, no había nada mejor que bañarse juntos en aquel lugar. *^__^*. 

Luego ambos volvieron a la habitación una vez más, y entonces Kamatari empezó a hacer lo que más odiaba Steven... comenzó a planear que hacer en el día, osea algo más que quedarse allí en la cama hasta el anochecer... MMMM!!!!. (puchero)

- "¡¿Pero por que?!... si te puedes quedar aquí conmigo... los dos solitos... haciendo cositas..." - Steven trataba por todos los medios de convencer a su esquiva pareja, pero no lo logró.

- "¡Steven!... llevamos casi cuatro días metido aquí."

- "De lo cual no me quejo... ¿te estás quejando?" - ahora Steven estaba preocupado.

- "No, no me quejo. Pero quiero ir a ver a Matt-san y Kate-san... y también a Ryan-chan, estoy preocupado por él, su tratamiento comenzó hace ya diez días y no lo veo desde hace cinco... y la última vez se veía tan débil. Josh-san me dijo que le hacía ilusión verme... aunque sea de esa manera... si puedo ayudar en algo..."

Steven suspiró, sabía que Kamatari tenía razón; a él también le preocupaba el enanito. Bien, no tenía opción, entre tantas visitas Kamatari no iba a volver hasta la tarde, y él no iba a permitir que su chico estuviera lejos de su lado tanto tiempo.

- "Bien, vamos entonces."

- "¿Vamos?" - Kamatari miró a Steven inquisidoramente.

Steven sacó sus caninas orejitas una vez más.

- "Es que no puedo ir contigo sin que me mires de esa manera... ¿ya no confías en mi?, ¿me prohibes ver al enanito?" - dijo con expresión dolida mientras el cielo de sus ojos amenazaba con empezar una copiosa lluvia. (claro que todo era fingido, pero igual le hacía mantequilla el corazón a Kamatari)

- "Yo no dije eso." - argumento Kamatari mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo guiaba a la puerta de salida... pero era que él quería hablar con Kate-san a solas de un asunto, y con Steven por allí... ¿Y si le pedía a Matt-san que lo distrajera un rato?. Si, eso podría resultar.

**********

Kamatari y Steven fueron de frente al primer piso, pues Kamatari sabía que Kate-san había estado yendo todos los días al gran salón a organizar el baile junto a sus amigas; y eso significaba que Matt-san también estaba allí. Por fin llegaron frente a la puerta del cuarto de Ryan y Josh. Kamatari tocó y pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un exhausto Josh tras de ella.

- "¡Kamatari!... que tal. Pase por favor, a Ryan le dará gusto verlo... y a usted también Steven, llevan tiempo sin venir, él ya preguntaba por ustedes."

Ambos pasaron pronto, Josh parecía en extremo aliviado con el hecho de tenerlos allí. Y entonces lo vieron, allí estaba Ryan; acostado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración pausada... estaba dormido. Apenas y se le podía notar algo de su fisonomía bajo la gran cantidad de mantas y frazadas que tenía puestas encima, además tenía una gruesa chompa como parte superior del pijama... y estaba acompañado de un pequeño osito blanco. Kamatari recordaba ese osito, lo vieron el domingo que fueron de visita al centro; Ryan se quedó pegado a la vitrina viéndolo, no era muy difícil suponer que Josh se lo iba a comprar.

- "Esta dormido... pero no se preocupen, me gustaría en realidad que se quedaran un rato... cada vez que despierta me pregunta si tuvimos visita... se que esa pregunta va por ustedes, pues no tenemos a nadie más en este lugar que se preocupe por venir a visitarnos."

Kamatari estaba conmovido, y no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que el pequeño despertase; pero mientras... Josh en realidad se estaba acabando.

- "Dime Josh-san, ¿Cómo está ahora Ryan-chan?... ¿cómo toma el tratamiento?." - Kamatari casi y tenía miedo de preguntar ante la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta desesperanzadora.

Josh miró a Kamatari, y el oriental se preguntó como podía ese muchacho mantenerse en pie con lo agotado, extenuado... desecho... que se lo veía.

- "Bueno..." - Josh empezó hablando lentamente - "... el tratamiento si lo ha afectado... a veces está muy cansado y débil; no tiene ganas ni siquiera de dibujar, aunque es por que no puede sostener derecho el carbón o el lápiz... todo le está saliendo chueco, y está un poquito gruñón por eso... pero el doctor Kasaki dijo que estaba dentro de los parámetros... él viene cada tres días a revisarlo, vino ayer. Ahmm, le duele cuando le aplico los ejercicios y masajes en las piernas... pero el doctor dice que por ahora eso también está bien... aunque el otro día le metió unas agujas y se la dejó por ... mucho tiempo... no recuerdo cuanto; pero se le quitó el dolor ese día. Dentro de 10 días se supone que le debe comenzar a bajar el dolor y el cansancio... si es así se verán los primeros resultados en unos 6 meses más o menos, y... hmm... volverá a como estaba antes en unos dos meses... con suerte menos, si es así entonces sus probabilidades de obtener una salud buena son altas... altas." - Josh se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos; no le importaba esperar toda una vida se podía verlo sano. Verlo sano era su más grande y ferviente deseo... su Ryan, daría su propia vida, su salud... todo, por verlo sano tan solo un momento... verlo correr sin cansarse, poder llevarlo a una excursión tal vez... poder amarlo como tantas veces su pasión se lo había exigido.

Una mano se posó gentil sobre el brazo de Josh, y al levantar la vista se encontró con los rostros amables de Kamatari y Steven.

- "El estará bien, no te preocupes." - Kamatari lo animó con una sonrisa y continuó - "¿Y como duerme?... ¿A tenido malas noches?."

- "No, duerme muy bien gracias a unas infusiones que el doctor le recetó... una hierbas que lo hacen descansar toda la noche... duerme bien."

*Pero tú no descansas nada por las noches... te quedas vigilando su sueño, ¿cierto Josh-san?* - Kamatari no pudo evitar pensar en aquello, se notaba que él no había dormido en días.

- "Pues tu deberías dormir un poco también. No le haces ningún favor a nadie teniendo esa apariencia... Descansa un rato y nosotros cuidamos del enanito." - Steven le había quitado los pensamientos de la mente a Kamatari; y es que era demasiado obvio.

Por su parte, Josh observó un rato a la pareja, como buscando la manera de replicar lo dicho por Steven; pero no lo hizo, era cierto que se encontraba demasiado cansado. Josh agradeció y se metió a la cama, justo al costado de Ryan, y prácticamente se quedó dormido de inmediato. Tanto a Kamatari como a Steven se les encogió el corazón; y por acuerdo tácito ambos se quedaron sentados al costado de la durmiente pareja, era su turno de cuidarlos.

Pasó casi dos horas antes de que alguno de los dos siquiera despertara; y ese fue Ryan, quien se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a Josh dormido, pues no lo había visto dormir en días... bueno, ya era tiempo. Ryan abrazó más a Snow Angel y trató de incorporarse sin mover mucho la cama para que Josh no se despertara, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un par de manos ayudarlo con su cometido; y al voltear sus ojos se iluminaron ligeramente, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- "¡Señor Kamatari!" - dijo apenas en un hilo de voz el pequeño.

- "Hola Ryan-chan" - Kamatari saludó al pequeño en un susurro para no despertar a su pareja.

- "¿Vino a vernos?" - preguntó Ryan con ilusión, había extrañado mucho a su amigo.

- "Si, Steven y yo vinimos a visitarte para saber como estabas... y por lo que me dice Josh estás muy bien."

- "¿Verdad que si?" - preguntó Ryan complacido... él quería estar bien, era importante estarlo... Kamatari sabía los motivos. - "Lo único malo es que no puedo dibujar mucho... bueno, es que no tengo ganas, no que no pueda... además no puedo salir." - Ryan no parecía muy complacido con eso en cambio, así que cambió de tema - "Miren, Josh me compró un Snow Angel... me dijo que así le habían puesto en la tienda... aunque creo que fue él quien le puso el nombre..." - susurró al final Ryan para que Josh no lo escuchara.

- "¿En serio?." - Steven dijo con un aire misterioso siguiéndole el juego a Ryan, eso le encantaba al pequeño.

- "Si... me lo dio como regalo adelantado de mi cumpleaños."

- "¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Ryan." - preguntó curioso Steven.

- "Pues en enero... el 29 de enero... faltan como... a ver... hmm... ¿cinco o seis?... si, creo que si; seis semanas. Ya mande un telegrama a mi casa para decir que no voy a poder ir a celebrarlo allá, porque no me puedo mover de aquí... así que mi mamá y mi papá van a venir junto a mis hermanos... además quieren conocer a Josh y a ustedes también."

- "¿A nosotros?" - preguntaron a la par los dos aludidos.

- "Si, les hablé de ustedes en una carta y les cayeron bien. Además mi mamá dice que quiere que prueben sus galletas... a mi me gustan mucho, las hace de avena con pecanas, y de avellanas... son ricas. Josh está nervioso, dice que nunca pensó en conocer a mis papás... estuvo una hora sentado en la silla sin decir nada cuando le conté lo que mis papás me pidieron por carta. ¿No es gracioso?." - Ryan en realidad no estaba muy seguro de cual era el problema.

Por su parte Kamatari comenzó a pensar en aquello... ¿qué haría el día que tuviese que conocer a la familia de Steven?... ¿Sucedería algún día?.

- "Conocer a la familia." - dijo Kamatari para si mismo en voz baja, y de manera distraída... Steven no pudo entonces evitar el mirarlo, lo conocía tan bien que casi podía leer sus pensamientos de manera instantánea. Pero se limitó a quedarse callado.

Luego de eso los tres siguieron hablando un buen rato más, aunque en realidad Ryan conversaba cada vez menos, así que Kamatari y Steven (en especial Steven) eran quienes armaban toda la conversación. Y así fue hasta que Josh despertó casi a las 4 de la tarde, sin estar muy seguro de donde estaba hasta que vio a los otros tres que lo miraban sonrientes.

- "Hola Josh... dile hola a Snow Angel." - Ryan puso al osito para que Josh le diera un beso y este así lo hizo, y luego le dio un beso a Ryan.

- "Gracias por cuidar a Ryan por mi." - dijo después Josh, luego de que todos lo obligaran a tomar un baño e ir a comer algo a la cafetería. Por lo menos se veía más descansado.

Kamatari por su lado había decidido ir a cuidar a Ryan cada vez que pudiese, diariamente si es que podía hacerlo; esa sería su mejor manera de ayudar, pues era cierto... Josh no hacía ningún bien desvelándose de esa forma.

- "Nos vemos luego enanito." - se despidió por fin Steven mientras arrastraba en broma a Kamatari; y éste último le prometía al pequeño volver muy pronto.

Ryan se despidió efusivo, al igual que el osito a quien Ryan le movía la patita. Josh no pudo dejar de agradecerles una vez más, habían caído como ángeles ese día.

- "¿Aún quieres ir donde Kate y Carter?... ya es tarde, tal vez ya no están allá... podríamos ir primero al segundo piso." - Steven se encontraba abrazando a Kamatari justo en la puerta del edificio.

- "Hmm... vamos a ver por si acaso... tal vez aún estén allá."

- "Bueno, después de tanto tiempo sentados creo que la caminata nos caerá bien. ¿Estás preocupado, cierto?... por Ryan quiero decir."

- "Si." - Kamatari respondió con voz queda mientras que ambos iban camino al gran salón de recepciones del campus.- "Solo me queda ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda... y elegir un bonito regalo de cumpleaños para Ryan-chan... ¿se te ocurre algo bonito como regalo?."

En ese momento Steven pensó en otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con un regalo para Ryan, pero si asociado... ¡Se había olvidado de los paquetes extras y los trajes para el baile!. Se los habían llevado el miércoles de la semana pasada y había dejado todo guardado... y él que tenía allí regalos para su querido Kamy. Unas vulpinas orejitas aparecieron en su cabeza, mientras que reía de manera extraña... con lo que a Kamatari le salió una gota en la cabeza.

- "¿En que piensas Steven?" - Kamatari lo miraba inquisitivo.

- "¿Yo?... en nada... nada en particular por lo menos... ah, si; un regalo para el enanito... pensemos en uno." - dijo Steven ladeando los ojos hacia el cielo... jejejeje.

Por fin la pareja llegó al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, y efectivamente al entrar encontraron a sus amigos, y no pudieron creer lo que vieron. Allí estaba Kate dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a todo el mundo, quienes por cierto corrían a la más mínima orden del dedo de Kate, quien no dudaba en hacer muchas veces ella misma el trabajo. Y allí estaba por supuesto también Matt, quien al igual que el resto se desvivía ejecutando la más mínima orden de su amada. Kamatari y Steven se acercaron un poco más.

- "No, no; los listones deben ir ondeados ... sujetos a la pared cada 3 y medio metros... la altura de las ondas no debe superar los 80 cm.; ¡Por favor!.... esto es importante... ¡Pongan esos manteles en el armario de nuevo!, ¿quién mandó a sacarlos?, ¡Que no ven que se pueden ensuciar!. Por Dios, gente." - Kate suspiró una vez más mientras ella misma se subía con el metro costurero a la escalera y medía las ondas de los listones... a pesar de las protestas de Matt o cualquier otro motivo.

- "¡Kate!... Katy, te vas a caer..." - Matt casi suplicaba mientras que sostenía la escalera que momentos antes había estado bailando sola y a punto de caerse pues Kate no esperó que nadie la sostuviese.

- "Hola." - saludó Kamatari algo sacado de foco.

- "¡Kamatari!" - saludó aliviado Matt.- "Por favor, dile que se baje de esa escalera... ¡métele algo de cordura a esta mujer!..."

- "Hola Kamatari... siento si no puedo saludarte, pero es que aún hay mucho que hacer por aquí... díselo al señor de allí abajo, por favor." - terminó de decir Kate en tono fastidiado.

*¿Esta mujer?... ¿Señor?... ¿se había perdido de algo?*

- "¿Necesitas ayuda Kate?." - fue todo lo que atinó a preguntar Kamatari al fin.

- "Si, necesito que pongan esa estatuilla en medio de la pista; pero se necesita por lo menos 6 personas para moverla... es muy pesada." - Kate estaba preocupada, sentía que el tiempo se le acababa y que no avanzaba lo suficiente... y esa estatuilla era un gran problema, sobre todo porque la ayuda para mover todo lo pesado no había llegado, debía admitir que prácticamente Matt había hecho todo el trabajo pesado de esa índole.

- "¿Cuál, ésta?" - preguntó Kamatari señalando el problema en cuestión.- "¿Donde la quieres?"

- "Por allá." - señaló Kate un punto a como 25 m. de donde la pequeña mole se encontraba.

Kamatari observó la distancia, no era mucha y él ya había cargado cosas mucho más pesadas; así que si solo se trataba de eso... Kamatari fue hasta donde de encontraba la estatuilla y con el asombro de todos (menos de Steven... ¿por qué será?), Kamatari llevó el objeto hasta donde Kate le pidió en menos de 15 segundos.

- "¿Está bien allí Kate-san?" - preguntó Kamatari viendo el objeto... algo no estaba bien.

- "S-si... pero que mire hacia la derecha... unos 30°."

Kamatari hizo rotar la estatuillo... ¡Ahora si estaba bien!, Kate-san sabía obviamente mucho sobre este tipo de cosas.

- "¿Algo más?" - preguntó Kamatari consciente de que había mucho por hacer, y efectivamente unos minutos después se encontraba trasladando una gran cantidad de cosas; al igual que Steven, quien sin importar lo ocupado que estuviese, siempre le lanzaba una que otra miradita comprometedora, hasta que Matt intrigado le preguntó que pasaba, y Steven le respondió soñador...

- "Es que es tan tieeeeerno." - respondió Steven con corazoncitos saliendo desde su pecho.

Y Matt miró a Kamatari... si eso era ser tierno... bueno.

Llegó la noche para cuando Kate anunció más que satisfecha que ese día habían hecho más que suficiente; y que ya todos podían irse a descansar. En verdad la ayuda de Kamatari y Steven había acelerado mucho las cosas, lo suficiente como para que Kate sintiese que estaban ya 'casi' al día con los preparativos. Finalmente los cuatro amigos se fueron por su lado a hablar, por lo menos Kate y Kamatari, quienes al parecer necesitaban ponerse al día.

- "¿Entonces han estado metidos en esto todos los días desde que terminaron los exámenes?." - Kamatari se sentía culpable por no haber estado ayudando a Kate-san con todo aquello.

- "Bueno, si; pero la verdad que los chicos que se ofrecieron como voluntarios se aparecen solo de vez en cuando, son muy incumplidos. Es por eso que nos hemos retrasado, sino estaríamos mucho más avanzados. Al final siempre es así... había olvidado que el año pasado dije que nunca más haría esto por ese motivo... pero es que si me gusta hacer esto... pero no hay ayuda, y... (suspiro) bueno, tu entiendes,"

- "Si, entiendo. Entonces vendré a ayudarte todo lo que pueda. ¿Hmm?... necesitas algo más."

- "Si, un decorador..." - dijo Kate desganada. - "Bueno, más bien un artista con mucha imaginación. El de los años pasados se graduó justo el año pasado y ya no hay nadie que nos haga el diseño para el mural... no sé, alguien que haga tan solo un boceto y luego los chicos de la facultad de Arte se encargarían de llevarlo al mural... (otro suspiro)... pero no encuentro a nadie."

Entonces a Kamatari se le ocurrió una idea, pero no dijo nada, pues debía preguntar primero a Josh-san y Ryan-chan si estaban de acuerdo en ayudar, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a nadie, mucho menos a su amiga.

- "Por cierto Kamatari... ¿ya alquilaste tu traje?" - preguntó Matt algo preocupado.- "Porque si no lo hiciste te va a ser difícil conseguir uno bueno."

- "No es necesario."- interrumpió Steven- "Fuimos a comprarlo junto con el mío el domingo antepasado."

- "Pues fue una buena idea, pues por esta época los trajes de alquiler comienzan a escasear... y los de las tiendas también. Entonces todos estamos listos para el baile... ya verás que nos vamos a divertir mucho Kamatari, bailaremos toda la noche sin parar." - Kate estaba muy animada en verdad pensando que bailaría abrazada a Matt durante toda la velada, y así no se dio cuenta que Kamatari no contestaba.

Luego de eso, Kamatari cambió el tema; y lo hizo una y otra vez cada que lo que hablaban volvía al asunto de baile de fin de año... y Steven nuevamente notó aquello que su pareja no expresaba; recién, acababa de darse cuenta que... su Kamy no quería asistir... pero ¿por qué?.

Y mientras aquello pasaba por la mente de Steven, la noche siguió pasando mientras Kamatari y Kate se desvivían hablando hora tras hora como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo; y de vez en cuando se daba la intervención de Matt. Ese día, como hacía mucho; Kamatari había vuelto a reencontrarse con sus amigos... a pasarla bien. Incluso, notó Steven, llegó un momento en el que Kamatari se alejó con Kate hacia otro lugar y comenzaron ambos a hablar en voz bajita... y allí estaban Matt y Steven tratando de saber que era lo que esos dos estaban conversando...

- "Entonces... ¿Crees poder conseguir eso para mi.?" - Kamatari se oía suplicante.

- "¡Claro!. Solo tengo que pedírsela por correo a alguna de mis tías o a mi mamá... no creo que demore más de un mes en conseguirla... tal vez menos aún. Créeme... si quieres una receta solo tienes que pedírsela a las mujeres Wallace... te la conseguiré y con lujo de detalles." - Kate no solo estaba segura, estaba muy segura.

- "¡¡¡Gracias!!!... no sabes lo que esto significa para mi." - Kamatari sonrió una vez más... todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

**********

Kamatari y Steven llegaron tarde a la habitación; y poco era decir que ambos estaban exhaustos. Cuidar de Ryan y Josh, ayudar a Carter y Kate... Steven estaba seguro de que esa noche no habría 'acción' para él; más estaba bien, Kamatari había vuelto a ver a sus amigos... los cuales también eran amigos de él mismo.

Steven decidió ir a ver a su amor, y tal y como lo pensó lo encontró dormido en la cama, sin siquiera haberse sacado la ropa... o por lo menos eso creía él. Steven se acercó cautelosamente a su bello durmiente con la firme decisión de cambiarlo con algo un poco más cómodo, más al acercarse y comenzar a desabotonar la camisa sintió una mano comenzar a acariciar su cabello... y allí estaba la mirada amorosa de su tesoro de oriente sobre él... era tan perfecto.

- "¿Es un nuevo juego tuyo?... sacarme la ropa sin decirme nada... que pervertido que eres."

- "Bueno... siempre debe de haber un pervertido en la relación para que esta pueda llegar a funcionar." - expresó catedráticamente Steven al tiempo que se acercaba a su muchacho para besarlo.

- "Hentai" - susurró Kamatari antes de que sus labios fuesen cubiertos por otros igual de ansiosos.

El beso fue largo y apasionado, más a pesar de todo Kamatari no podía mantener los ojos abiertos... ¡Se estaba muriendo de sueño!... ¿tal vez Steven o se diese cuenta e igual le hiciese el amor?... pero Steven siempre se daba cuenta... siempre.

- "Hora de dormir mi amor, si es que quieres levantarte mañana como le dijiste a Kate para ayudarla."

- "Lo siento Steven."

- "Está bien... después de todo, estuvimos cuatro maravillosos día aquí... ¿cieeeeerrrrtoooo?" - Steven sonrió al ver el conocido tinte escarlata en las mejillas de su amado; eso era algo que estaba seguro que nunca iba a cambiar, y él lo agradecía de corazón. - "A dormir... que ya en la mañana te haré cositas en realidad hentai."

Kamatari sonrió mientras se levantaba e iba al baño a asearse y cambiarse para dormir. Entonces Steven aprovechó para sacar del armario unos paquetes que habían sido dejados debajo de los dos trajes de etiqueta que habían sido delicadamente colgados y protegidos con aquel papel de arroz que su amor utilizaba tanto; debía de sacar todo de allí y envolverlo... ¡Un momento!... no tenía papel de regalo... ¡Rayos!.

- "¿Qué haces Steven?" - la pregunta casi hace que el rubio salte hasta el techo del susto... sobre todo porque podrían descubrirlo todo. - "¿No te vas a cambiar para dormir?"

- "¿Yo?... nada... estaba... ¡si!, estaba viendo los trajes, de seguro que te veras muy bien en el baile... tu sabes... ahora me aseo un poco y me meto yo también. Verdad que es emocionante pensar en el baile... bailar juntos."

- "Ah, si... el baile... bueno, me voy a dormir. Nasai oyasumi Steven."

- "Buenas noches cariño." - dijo Steven acercándose y volviéndolo a besar con pasión una vez más.

Steven se mantuvo al costado de su amor hasta que éste se durmió. Bueno, para variar... tenía un plan. Si Kamatari no quería ir al baile... Steven sonrió, le encantaba planear cosas para hacer feliz a ese hombre adorable.

**********

Kamatari estaba preocupándose cada vez más. Los días pasaban y Steven se comportaba cada vez más raro. Últimamente se ausentaba demasiado todos los días; desaparecía durante horas y horas sin decir donde había estado, y sin embargo ni bien salía de la habitación o volvía al edificio de habitaciones, allí aparecía Steven milagrosamente... como si nunca se hubiese alejado... como si estuviera cerca... con alguien más tal vez. Kamatari temía que eso fuese lo que estaba ocurriendo, que Steven hubiese encontrado a alguien más, que se hubiese aburrido ya de él... y encima de todo, unos días antes... justo al día siguiente de haber comenzado a visitar a Ryan y ayudar a Kate todos los días, Kamatari había notado que Steven estaba envolviendo alguna cosa, más negó que así fuese en cuanto Kamatari le preguntó... un regalo para alguien más. Kamatari estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar como un niño en los brazos de sus amigos, pero él se lo había prometido... enfrentaría solo su desdicha el día que Steven lo dejase. Pero dolía... como dolía.

Y encima no habían vuelto a hablar sobre ir al baile de fin de año. ¿Habrá sido eso?... ¿Sería tal vez ese el problema... tal vez Steven se había enojado?. Kamatari estaba consciente de que no había hecho nada por ocultar el hecho de que no quería ir al baile... en realidad había hecho todo lo contrario; pero es que tenía mucho miedo a que lastimaran a Steven... y aún así.

Kamatari tuvo que borrar aquello de sus pensamientos, pues Ryan-chan ya lo estaba comenzando a mirar extraño.

- "¿Qué le pasa señor Kamatari?... parece triste." - susurró despacito Ryan para no despertar a Josh que dormía de manera pesada a su costado.

- "No es nada Ryan-chan... no te preocupes. Sigue contándome más bien que más te dijo sensei Kasaki cuando vino ayer a verte."

Ryan continuó contándole a Kamatari todo con lujo de detalles, mientras que seguía abrazando a su osito con fuerza. Kamatari estaba consciente de que no debía de hacer que el pequeño se preocupase por lo que Kamatari estaba pensando... se podría poner mal por aquello... solo le quedaba poner su mejor sonrisa para aquel dulce niño... y así lo hizo.

Mientras tanto, Matt regresaba cansado del gran salón para darse un baño y almorzar algo fuerte para volver al trabajo. No veía la hora de que fuesen las 3 de la tarde para que Kamatari y tal vez Wildfire se aparecieran un rato por allá y ayudasen un poco más... hacerlo todo solo era agotador. Y estaba ya a pocos metro cuando divisó una sombrita escabulléndose entre los arbustos y luego regresar... y volver a salir una vez más... ¿un ladrón?, pues bien, no iba a permitir que se llevase absolutamente nada.

Matt se acercó cautelosamente hasta que llegó a un punto donde podría capturar al sujeto sin que este pudiese escapársele. Entonces volvió a sentir que alguien se acercaba, y rápidamente decidió a atacar al ladronzuelo ese.

- "¡Carter!... ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!, ¡casi las arruinas!."

- "¿Wildfire?... pero que..."

Matt al parecer no entendía muy bien la situación. ¿Qué hacía Wildfire andando a tientas por todos lados y con ... ¡eso!?. Mientras tanto Steven revisaba que no se hubiese arruinado, le había costado mucho conseguirlas en esa época del año.

- "Wildfire... podrías explicarte por favor." - dijo Matt con algo de impaciencia al notar que su presencia había sido olvidada por completo.

Steven levantó la vista... era cierto, Carter seguía allí.

- "Bueno..." - comenzó Steven con algo de pena.- "... es que... Kamatari..."

- "¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa con Kamatari?."

- "Él... no quiere ir al baile... ni siquiera quería comprar el traje el día que lo llevé. Primero creí que eran nervios, que con el traje comprado estaría ilusionado de ir... pero cada vez que alguien toca el tema con él... simplemente se niega a charlar de eso... cambia el tema del baile rápido. Creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que somos una pareja sodomita... o tal vez por que no quiere que sea yo quien la pase mal. Ya me di cuenta que siempre hace ese tipo de cosas... cuando hay algo que él cree que puede dañarme; lo que hace es tratar de que eso no pase, aún cuando él lo desee mucho... solo renuncia a lo que él mismo quiere para no causarme molestias. Quisiera que él dejase de hacer eso... que comprenda que si algo lo molesta... debe de decírmelo para resolver el problema juntos." - Steven suspiró en derrota.

- "Así que... como Kamatari no quiere ir al baile..."

- "Le preparo una sorpresa..." - Steven sonrió magníficamente.- "Pero me cuesta mucho tiempo prepararla... espero terminar a tiempo. No le digas nada por favor."

- "¿Y donde estás llevándolo todo?... por que hay más... ¿Cierto?."

- "Mmmm... está todo detrás." - dijo Steven señalando la parte trasera del edificio, en la cual había un pequeño bosquecito de arbustos.- "Me traen un cargamento cada hora de estas... después de todo el baile es en solo dos días... tengo que apurarme... pero aún me faltan algunas otras cosas, por eso te dejo... tengo que correr si quiero terminar."

- "¿Y donde lo llevas todo?." - preguntó de nuevo Matt, a lo que Steven miró para arriba. Matt siguió su mirada. Y luego meneó la cabeza en una negativa. - "Ustedes dos están igual de locos... ¿sabías eso?." - dijo Matt una vez más mientras se dirigía hacia los arbustos y regresaba con una carga igual a la de Steven... ese baño tendría que ser rápido igual que la comida.

- "¡Gracias!" - dijo Steven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- "Eres un gran amigo Carter... ¿te puedo llamar Matt?."

- "Si claro... como sea."

- "Entonces dime Steven por favor... ¡Me siento viejo cuando me llaman Wildfire!." - se quejó melodramáticamente Steven mientras subía de nuevo a toda velocidad por las escaleras con Matt detrás. Matt solo suspiró.

**********

Por fin llegó el día del gran baile de fin de año. Todos están muy alborotados, las chicas nerviosas por vestir el vestido perfecto y llevar un peinado bien hecho; los muchachos comentando una y otra vez las gracias de la joven a quien invitaron como pareja. Kate y compañía corriendo de un lugar al otro para ultimar los últimos detalles de la decoración; y Kamatari... Kamatari se encontraba solo al despertar por la mañana. Él y Steven habían practicado ese día de madrugada, y al volver Steven le había hecho el amor de manera apasionada... lo había dejado exhausto y satisfecho por completo con sus atenciones y caricias hasta que durmió entre sus brazos; pero al despertar...

Bueno, quedarse en la cama todo el día no era exactamente la solución, ¿cierto?. Hora de ir donde Ryan-chan y Josh-san... de seguro que el pobre Josh-san debía estar esperándolo para poder dormir un poco como todos los días. Kamatari se levantó de la cama, se bañó y vistió con su traje informal de siempre... unos pantalones holgados de corte simple, una camisa también holgada, un saco abrigador y un sobretodo marrón claro encima de todo. Un par de botines cómodos y listo... no necesitaba nada más... bueno, tal vez si, su ropa ya empezaba a gastarse; tal vez después iría de compras al centro un día de esos.

Kamatari salió de la habitación y se dispuso a ir al primer piso cuando sintió un ruido a sus espaldas, pero al voltear no había nadie. Seguro que era su imaginación. Siguió su camino.

Por su lado, Steven y Matt casi se matan al estar bajando a toda velocidad y tener que parar tan intempestivamente al ver a Kamatari delante; si no fuera por los reflejos rápidos de Steven, ya hubiesen sido descubiertos.

- "Por poco." - Steven suspiró de alivio cuando Kamatari desapareció de su rango visual.

- "Si, faltó muy poco." - Matt también respiraba con dificultad.

- "Oye Matt... gracias por la ayuda, en serio... pero si tienes que ir a ayudar a Kate yo lo entenderé; ya has hecho mas que suficiente por mi."

- "No te preocupes... hoy ya no tengo nada en que ayudarla; solo faltan detalles... cosas de chicas. Me botaría a los 5 segundos de haber llegado, además ya nos falta poco, pero aún así falta. Deja de hablar tanto y apúrate más bien... ¡vamos!."

- "Si." - dijo Steven mientras que los dos chicos comenzaron a bajar cautelosos, cuidando que Kamatari no los descubriese antes de meterse al cuarto de Josh y Ryan. Luego ambos siguieron trabajando toda la mañana.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ryan y Josh.

- "Pero Ryan..." - Josh ya no tenía más argumentos, y le dolía en el alma ver aquellos ojitos a punto de ser anegados por las lagrimas.

- "Lo prometiste."- dijo una vez más Ryan mientras que abrazaba con más fuerza a Snow Angel.

Entonces la puerta fue tocada. Josh suspiró aliviado, de seguro que Kamatari podría ayudarlo de alguna manera. Abrió la puerta.

- "Ohayoo minna." - Kamatari llegó saludando como lo hacía cada mañana al llegar.

- "Hola."- Ryan saludó con la voz en un hilo y a punto de romper a llorar.

- "Buen día Kamatari." - Josh también parecía extenuado por algo más que el cansancio.

Kamatari los miró a ambos sin saber muy bien que decir, pero Ryan habló primero.

- "No me quiere llevar al baile."- se quejó débilmente y comenzando a llorar en realidad esta vez.

- "Ryan... "- volvió a decir Josh acercándose a él, pero Ryan hizo un gesto de distanciamiento en su propio sitio en la cama mientras abrazaba aún más a su osito. A Josh el corazón se le fue al suelo.

- "Lo prometiste." - volvió a argumentar Ryan entre sollozos. -"Tú me lo prometiste."

Josh suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama. Era cierto, él lo había prometido; pero ahora la situación había cambiado, Ryan estaba demasiado agotado como para asistir a un evento como aquel. Ya no sabía ni como arreglar todo ese enredo, así que tan solo hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- "Ryan-chan... ¿estás seguro de que puedes soportar ir al baile?. Bueno, exactamente de que 'ir al baile' hablas... ¿quieres ir a bailar?, por que no puedes hacerlo."

- "Ya sé que no puedo... snif... antes iba a bailar una pieza, pero ahora ya no puedo... pero quiero ir, solo para ver como quedó el lugar... snif... después de todo... yo ayudé en el diseño."- Ryan casi y suplicaba en ese momento.

Era cierto, Kamatari recordó como al día siguiente le preguntó a Ryan si quería ayudar con el diseño del mural y él accedió excitado y feliz. Fue entonces que Kate-san y Ryan-chan se conocieron; Kamatari estaba preocupado por lo que Kate podría decir o expresar... Ryan se deprimiría se alguien mostraba compasión por él; pero Kate no lo defraudó, y trató a Ryan como a un pequeño profesional... aunque no pudo evitar llorar ante la triste situación luego de salir de la habitación... el mismo Kamatari había puesto su hombro para su amiga, y luego le contó todo lo que el pequeño estaba pasando. Y entonces Ryan y Josh encontraron a una buena amiga en Kate... y Ryan sacó el mejor de sus bocetos y luego otro y otro hasta encontrar una combinación perfecta... sacar un poco de uno... otro poco de otro. Las aves de uno, el cielo de otro... un bosque... un poco de la belleza de los bosques y pantanos de Luisiana, que era el hogar de la familia de Ryan, y el lugar donde éste había pasado leyendo libros durante toda su niñez... dibujando aquello que observaba mientras lo dejaban en una cómoda silla en el patio de la casa o cuando iban de paseo familiar. Al final fue un mural perfecto, y Kate no pudo quedar más feliz de otra manera... ni Ryan tampoco; y ahora quería ir a ver el resultado de su trabajo, y no lo culpaba de querer hacerlo.

- "Bueno, estás consciente de que no puedes bailar ninguna pieza ahora... pero, ¿cuánto tiempo quieres quedarte entonces Ryan-chan?." - Kamatari le hablaba suave y pausado a Ryan, aunque su intención era que el que le atendiese fuese Josh más que Ryan.

- "Solo un ratito... solo quiero ir a ver como quedó... como la gente se divierte... snif."

Josh miró a su Ryan y luego a Kamatari. Como decir que no ante tales argumentos... además... allí estaba de nuevo su corazón de mantequilla.

- "Bien, bien... pero no te voy a cambiar a la loca... te tendré que comenzar a vestir desde que comience la tarde para que no te agites." - Josh aceptó con una sonrisa de derrota, y Ryan lo miró con una sonrisita de felicidad que bien le valió cualquier otra cosa.

- "Gracias." - Ryan extendió los brazos para que lo abrazara, y luego le dio un beso en los labios a Josh... solo un roce, pero estaba bien... eso era lo que más esperaba el chico cada día.

Entonces Josh se acostó al lado de Ryan y pasó un brazo posesivo alrededor de su cintura y se durmió... así era siempre. Y Kamatari y Ryan sonrieron con complicidad un ratito; bien, Kamatari empezó a sacar con cuidado los trajes que ambos iban a utilizar ese día al igual que los implementos, que estaban justo donde Ryan le indicaba... Kamatari estaba seguro de que ese día ayudaría a alguien más que a Matt a ponerse el traje.

**********

Kamatari cuidó a Ryan mientras conversaba con él y hacían juegos de palabras o mímicas; o mientras Kamatari le contaba historias tradicionales de algunos pueblos de Japón donde alguna vez había estado. Así llegó el mediodía, y luego pasaron las horas hasta que el reloj marcó las 2 de la tarde; era hora de despertar a Josh, darle un baño de esponja a Ryan y vestirlo.

Para cuando Kamatari salió de aquella, ahora tan bien conocida por él, habitación del primer piso; eran las tres y media de la tarde, hora de ir donde Matt-san y ayudarlo... porque ese, por los nervios, era capaz de romper el traje sin querer o volarle los botones, o algo por el estilo. Kamatari suspiró mientras subía por las escaleras y se dirigía hacia su antigua habitación; Matt-san en realidad estaba tan enamorado de Kate-san... ambos tenían mucha suerte.

Al llegar Kamatari tocó la puerta y esperó, pero nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar una segunda vez... pero nuevamente nadie abrió. ¿Sería acaso que Matt-san se había quedado dormido?... bueno, él aún tenía la copia de la llave, Matt-san no se la había pedido aún. Kamatari se decidió y entró; y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie adentro.

Pero justo en ese instante, Matt llegó todo sudado a la habitación... parecía haber corrido muy rápido desde algún lugar pues se lo veía también bastante agitado.

- "¡Matt-san!... ¡¿Qué te pasó?!."

- "Ka- Kamatari... ah, ah, ah... lo siento, tenía que... hacer algo más..."

- "Pero Kate-san me dijo que ya no había nada más que hacer que cosas pequeñas." - Kamatari estaba seguro de ello.

- "Si, pero... tu sabes... mujeres."- bueno, fue la mejor excusa que Matt pudo encontrar en aquel momento... solo esperaba que Kate no se enterase jamás, porque si no... Matt entonces se sentó para respirar hondo, que bueno que Steven le había dado almuerzo al mediodía... sino...- "Espera que me doy un baño, ¿de acuerdo?."

- "Si."- Kamatari se sentó en su antigua cama... tendría que esperar.

Bueno, luego de media hora, Kamatari empezó a ayudar una vez más a Matt a vestirse de etiqueta... aunque ya era hora que aprendiera a hacerlo solo, después de todo un buen abogado siempre viste formal. Bien, para las 6 de la tarde (y después dicen que son las mujeres las que se demoran), Kamatari estaba libre una vez más.

En un principio iba a ir directo a la habitación a meterse a la cama... de seguro que Steven iba a ir por su cuenta, Kamatari no se lo podría reprochar. Pero al último momento cambió de parecer y se fue a dar un paseo por el campus. Entonces vio aquello... la alegría... la expectativa... el deseo y el amor entre las parejas... la camaradería entre los diversos grupos de amigos.

Él quería ir también; poder bailar a su lado, abrazarlo, sentirlo... vestir el elegante traje de etiqueta que él le compró con tanto cariño e ilusión. De seguro que Steven estaba desilusionado en aquellos momentos, y eso hizo que el corazón de Kamatari doliese un poquito más. Mejor volver al cuarto y meterse a la cama de una vez; cuanto más rápido pasara el día, mejor.

Al entrar pudo ver que no había nadie, y al ver dentro del armario vio que el traje de Steven no estaba. Vaya, no se equivocó entonces... le hubiese gustado equivocarse esta vez.

Entonces se preguntó con quien había ido él; y sus manos recorrieron el traje azul oscuro; y en un impulso se lo llevó al baño junto con una camisa blanca, y un par de medias y unos interiores limpios; y después de un relajante baño se vistió... quería saberlo, quería ver como le quedaba... y se sorprendió al verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en la alcoba. Bien, no se veía mal... nada mal. Se colocó el elegante par de zapatos negros y la gabardina del mismo color que Steven le había regalado diciendo que era el toque perfecto que le faltaba al conjunto... ahora Kamatari debía admitir que su lindo rubio no se había equivocado.

A lo lejos la música empezó a tocar, era una melodía suave, y aunque Kamatari a las justas y podía sentirla como un lejano murmullo, deseó tener con quien bailarla... aunque no sabía bailar ese tipo de música; y sin embargo su cuerpo empezó a moverse de un lado al otro de manera lenta y acompasada... sin tan solo Steven estuviese allí.

Entonces un ruido rompió el encanto del momento, y un minuto después Steven entraba a la habitación.

- "Kamy, cariño... ¿Estás aquí?... Respón..."- pero la pregunta murió al ver aquel hermoso y elegante ángel delante suyo. Steven estaba abrumado ante tal belleza perfecta.- "Te ves increíble amor." - Steven dijo con voz ronca, una vez más Kamatari no pudo el evitar sonrojarse.

- "Yo..."- Kamatari no sabía que decir... ¿qué diría?, ese era un grave problema para él.

- "Bien..."- en cambio Steven parecía muy seguro de que decir y hacer mientras caminaba hacia su koi y lo tomaba por una mano- "... que bueno que te encontré vestido porque sino íbamos a demorar demasiado... ¿Ya te dije que te ves precioso?, porque en realidad lo estás."

- "¿Baile?... ¿Precioso?... Steven, espera... yo... no creo poder ir..."

- "¿Por qué si ya estás listo?"- preguntó Steven mientras llevaba a Kamatari hacia fuera y cerraba la puerta.- "Bien, ¡será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas!..."- Steven en realidad parecía muuuuuy feliz.

- "¡Steven, espera!."- debía de inventar algo... claro que ya había hecho de todo ese día... ¿entonces que decía ahora.?

En ese momento un ruido fuerte vino de la azotea. Steven y Kamatari alzaron la vista de manera automática.

- "¿Qué habrá sido eso?... parecía como si algo grande se hubiese caído... un ruido seco." - Kamatari estaba preocupado, gracias a Kami-sama que sus bebés estaban a salvo... se había asegurado de que todos estuviese bien justo antes de ingresar a la habitación.

- "Hmmm... estamos aún en época de emigración de aves... recuerdo que el año pasado cayó un halcón más o menos por estas fechas... aunque no lo encontraron hasta primavera y..."- Steven dejó de hablar al ver a su pequeño ángel prácticamente volar a la azotea... había sido taaaaaannnn fácil; él era tan bueno y maravilloso... en fin. Debía de agradecer luego a Matt por la ayuda, incluyendo lo que acababa de pasar también. Steven fue justo detrás de Kamatari.

Por su parte, Kamatari se olvidó de todo, y trepó lo más aprisa que pudo por la ventana con Steven pisándole los talones, y al llegar a su destino, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban... era... como un sueño.

Entonces pudo sentir un par de fuertes brazos rodear su cintura; pero aún así no podía quitar la mirada de aquello... allí, en medio de la azotea, había sido instalado una carpa; debajo de la cual habían cientos de flores de todos los colores, entre las cuales se encontraba una gran gama de rosas, claveles y girasoles, que además estaban iluminadas por decenas de velas de todos los tamaños y colores, que daban un aire realmente romántico al lugar.... era realmente hermoso. Pero más increíble en realidad era el hecho de que estaban puestas de tal manera que en medio se formaba un pequeño espacio donde se había habilitado una mesa para dos, con sus respectivas sillas... un par de copas... un botella de vino junto a otra de champagne. 

El cálido aliento de Steven inundó el cuello de Kamatari, así como sus sentido; y pudo sentir los húmedos labios recorrerlo; Kamatari volteó... sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Steven lo miraba sonriente.

- "Sorpresa." - susurró el rubio aún con aquella sonrisa.

Kamatari estaba sin habla... ¡Y él que había llegado a pensar que...!; no tenía perdón por haber llegado a pensar cosas tan malas de su querido rubio.

Por su lado Steven continuó con lo suyo y lo guió a la mesa, donde el ambiente íntimo era maravilloso.

- "¿Me permites tu abrigo?." - Steven le quitó la gabardina a Kamatari y luego le ofreció asiento. Kamatari se sentó casi de manera mecánica... aún estaba sin habla.

Steven continuó con sus actividades mientras le servía una copa de champagne a Kamatari, aún de pie a su costado, y luego se sentaba en la silla al frente de su pareja después de haberse servido él mismo una copa también.

- "Por nosotros." - Steven levantó la copa para brindar, pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte de su amado.

Por su lado, Kamatari terminaba de asimilar todo aquello, y se daba cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al pensar todo aquello de Steven; y sin poder evitarlo ya... se echó a llorar.

Steven miró preocupado a su pareja, esta vez no eran solo un par de lagrimitas, y tampoco eran de felicidad o algo parecido... Kamatari estaba dolido... ¿sería que no le gustó la sorpresa?. Esta vez Steven se levantó como un rayo de su sitio y fue al lado de su pareja y lo abrazó, y beso, y susurró palabras de disculpa... porque lo más probable fuese eso... que al final también fuese su culpa.

- "Lo siento... perdón si te incomodé... no quería que sucediese así." - Steven abrazaba a su amor preocupado.

Kamatari escuchó las palabras tiernamente susurradas a su oído; y se sintió aún más miserable... ahora Steven pensaba que había hecho algo malo, cuando el que tenía toda la culpa era él mismo. Ahora fue Kamatari quien se disculpó.

- "Ie... gomennasai... soy yo quien tiene que disculparse..."- Kamatari seguía llorando, pero era hora de explicarse... por una vez por lo menos, Steven parecía bastante dispuesto a saber que pasaba- "Yo... yo creí que ibas a ir con otra persona... que te desaparecías porque... ya te habías aburrido de mi... porque te diste cuenta de que yo no quería ir al baile... perdón."

Ahora era Steven el que estaba con sus ojitos anegados de lágrimas; mientras que se sostenía en deformet de Kamatari y lloraba lagunas de una manera muy cómica...

- "Buuuuaaaaaa..... es la historia más triste que he escuchado.... buuuuaaaa."

- "¡Steven!, ¡¡Estoy hablando en serio!!."- Kamatari olvidó el llanto enojado; y para su sorpresa Steven sonrió mientras lo miraba por un ojo no tan lloroso ahora... obviamente había estado fingiendo.

- "Lo sé... pero es que no tenías porque llorar por eso; no importa lo que pienses de mi si al final todo está bien... y lo está ahora. Disfrutemos de nuestro momento... déjame bailar a tu lado... toma lo que te doy esta noche, ¿si?."

Kamatari estaba anonadado ante tantas atenciones... ese hombre era imposible en realidad... entonces lo recordó.

- "Steven... hay algo que tengo que decirte."

- "¿Si?"

- "Yo... no sé bailar como ustedes."

Steven lo miró divertido y sonrió.

- "Entonces creo que tendré que enseñarte... ¿Cierto?."- y extendiendo una mano simplemente preguntó- "¿Bailamos?"- y tomando la mano de Kamatari lo atrajo a su propio ser y rodeó su cintura con el otro brazo. 

- "Te voy a pisar."- susurró Kamatari.- "No voy a poder llevarte el ritmo... no se escucha la música por aquí."

- "Entonces siéntela."- susurró a su vez Steven, quien ya estaba demasiado a gusto en esa posición como para cambiarla en ese momento.

*Siéntela*... Kamatari se repitió aquello una vez más, y en algún lugar de su mente, una melodía suave que fue llenando cada fibra de su ser; y mientras la canción _Toki Ni Ai Wa_ inundaba el ambiente, comenzó a moverse lentamente al mismo ritmo que Steven, mientras el perfume de aquellas hermosas flores y la tenue luz de las velas embriagaba cada uno de sus sentidos. Fue una velada maravillosa cargada de ternura y deseo para la pareja; y aún cuando una hora después una fuerte lluvia amenazó con tirar la carpa abajo justo encima de la pareja, y la ropa comenzó a humedecérsele a ambos... las velas se apagaron por el viento y la temperatura bajó aún más; ninguno de los dos se movió, pues la noche era simplemente... perfecta.

**********

- "¡¡¡ACHOOOOO!!!!."

- "Salud." - Steven le pasó otro pañuelo más a Kamatari... el pobre si que había cogido un resfrío tres días atrás la noche del baile; y con lo fuerte que le daban los resfríos a su amor... v__vUU.

- "Lo siento... snif... de seguro que ya se me pasa... snif... ya me siento mejor... snif..."

- "Si..."- Steven asintió mientras le pasaba otra taza de chocolate caliente, ya iban dos esa mañana... se preguntó a si mismo si las cosas no hubiese sido tan desastrosas de no haber pedido su 'regalo de Navidad adelantado'... ¬__¬U

*****Inicio del Flash Back, dos días atrás en la mañana*****

Steven abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazado a su querido y embriagador caramelito de licor... como de costumbre... trató de recordar. Hmmm... si... anoche, en algún momento después de bajar de la azotea a las casi 4 de la mañana, y mientras ambos se abrazaban y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía; había caído dormidos sin poder evitarlo... y sin hacer nada interesante; sin embargo el solo hecho de despertarse con él entre los brazos era suficiente para sentirse increíblemente vivo cada mañana.

Steven esperó varios minutos... tal vez una hora o más... para que su querido Kamatari comenzara a despertarse; y apenas dio señales de esto terminó el trabajo del orden natural de las cosas, despertando a su amado con un dulce beso en los labios, el cual pronto se convirtió en una apasionada exploración de su pareja. Para cuando Steven y Kamatari cesaron el beso, ambos respiraban con suma dificultad, pero estaban de acuerdo en que aquella era una maravillosa manera de despertar.

- "Ohayoo Steven-koi"- Kamatari parecía demasiado complacido recargado en el pecho de Steven como para siquiera levantar la vista.

- "Hola cariño... ¿te has dado cuenta que estamos arrugando los trajes de etiqueta?..."- Steven sonrió con malicia al preguntar aquello, mientras que sus manos ya comenzaban a explorar el ya tan bien conocido cuerpo de su amado.

Kamatari sonrió disfrutando de las caricias; más éstas pronto cesaron... y luego de un beso en los labios, Steven se separó del lado de su amado al levantarse de la cama. Kamatari bufó un poco frustrado.... no, muy frustrado.

- "¡Steven!"- se quejó el muchacho mientras observaba a su pareja dirigirse al armario y sacar unos extraños paquetes envueltos con papel blanco y una cinta roja o verde cada uno. Kamatari parpadeó con genuina curiosidad- "¿Qué es eso?."- preguntó mientras que Steven sonreía de aquella manera que le ponía la piel de gallina del puro placer que desde ya sentía.

Steven tomó los paquetes y se acercó hasta él, tomo 6 de los 7 y los puso encima de la cama.

- "'Feliz Navidad' mi amor."- dijo el rubio mientras que volvía a besarlo. A Kamatari le salieron signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza a montones... ¡No entendía!... ¿Navidad?, y eso... ¿Cómo se come?.

- "Hmmm... Steven... ¿qué es Navidad?."- Kamatari no sabía que era aquello y que tenía que ver con paquetes envueltos en papel blanco con listones.

- "Pues... Navidad... es una fiesta muy especial para... hmmm... los católicos como yo... celebramos el nacimiento de nuestro Señor como hijo del hombre; y para demostrar nuestra alegría nos damos presentes unos a otros... con las personas que más significan para nosotros. ¡Eso es Navidad!... y como no hay nadie que signifique para mi más que tú... ¡Feliz Navidad!."- dijo una vez más Steven mientras que colocaba los obsequios sobre las piernas de Kamatari.

*¿Navidad?... ¡¿Obsequios?!... ¡¡¡¿CON LAS PERSONAS QUE MÁS UNO QUIERE?!!!.... AHHHHHHH!!!!!!.... ¡¡¡¡¡Él no le compró obsequios a Steven!!!!!... ¡Ni a Matt-san o a Kate-san...!!!... ¡¡¡Ni a Ryan-chan o a Josh-san!!!.... ¡¡¡QUE HORROR!!!.*

- "¿No vas a abrirlo?"- preguntó Steven sacándolo de sus cavilaciones junto con un beso.

- "Pero... es que... yo..."

- "Anda... ábrelo... hazme feliz bebito."

Kamatari suspiró y comenzó abriendo el primer paquete... ¡Kami-sama!... ¡Era un pantalón precioso!... de seguro que Steven lo había comprado el día que compraron los trajes. Observó a Steven quien aún lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y le señalaba los demás paquetes... ¡Una camisa blanca... y otra negra!... ¡Suficientes piezas de ropa interior para no preocuparse en por lo menos un año o más!... ¡Una chompa fina de color azul oscuro y un saco color marrón!... ¡Un par de zapatos de vestir!... ¡¡¡UN TRAJE FORMAL COLOR NEGRO!!!... Kamatari estaba anonadado una vez más... prácticamente y le había comprado la tienda completa.

- "Steven... yo..."

- "¿Qué no te gusta?."

- "¡¡No!!... quiero decir que si... pero... yo... Steven, yo no sabía... no te compré nada..."- ahora Kamatari se sentía miserable en verdad.

- "Hmmm... si... me imaginé... por eso no te preocupes..."- de pronto Steven tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios, y cierto par de orejitas zorrunas aparecieron una vez más en escena al tiempo que Steven sacaba el septimo paquete y lo colocaba sobre las piernas de su amado- "Por eso... jojojojojo... yo mismo me compré un regalo de tu parte."

- "¡¡¿¿¿AHHH??!!"- Kamatari no entendía para que se compraba Steven un regalo a si mismo- "¿Te envolviste tu propio obsequio?... hmmm... es mi culpa... si yo hubiese sabido no habría pasado esto."

- "No te preocupes tanto y ábrelo."

- "¿Cómo?... ¡pero si es tu obsequio!."- Kamatari estaba ahora un poco desorientado.

- "Pero tú tienes que abrirlo."- argumentó Steven una vez más mientras se sentaba al costado de Kamatari... y Kamatari abrió el obsequio... y sus ojos se abrieron como platos... era una muy linda batita de seda color roja... ¡PARA UN NIÑO DE TRES AÑOS!. Por Kami-sama, si eso no lo cubría para nada... ¡absolutamente nada!.

Kamatari miró a Steven interrogante.

- "Quiero mi regalo."- dijo Steven en un tonito infantil y caprichoso que no le dejó ninguna duda a Kamatari... como que ya sabía cual era el 'regalo'.

- "Eres incorregible."- dijo Kamatari entre sonrisas al besar a Steven en los labios, tras lo cual se paró y se dirigió al baño... vaya 'regalo'- "Bueno, creo que dejaré entonces de arrugar el traje de etiqueta, ne?." - y cerró la puerta del baño detrás suyo.

Cuando Kamatari salió del baño, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro; en verdad que le daba algo de pena... esa batita no tapaba nada de NADA... y además le daba frío. Kamatari salió temblando un poquito... a la vez... Bien, una parte del antiguo Kamatari había vuelto (para gran felicidad de Steven, créanme) y pues... por lo menos el lacito podía abrigarle un poco el cuello, ne?; después de todo... él era un regalo, debía ir como tal.

A Steven casi se le cae la quijada al ver salir 'su regalo'. Sabía que se iba a ver precioso... pero no tanto. Se veía más que eso aún... estaba tan... tan... 'sexy'. Steven suspiró en antesala a lo que iba a suceder... el ya se había deshecho del saco, los zapatos y la pajarita... así como había liberado varios botones de la camisa. Se acercó a Kamatari deseoso y lo alzó en vilo antes de que este pudiese decir nada, acallando cualquier comentario con un devorador beso. Steven depositó a Kamatari en la cama.

- "Te ves precioso amor... no puedo siquiera imaginarme a mi mismo con las manos fuera de ti por mucho tiempo."- dijo ronco Steven mientras comenzaba a acariciar bajo la diminuta bata a Kamatari, quien cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto... Kamatari comenzó a gemir.

- "S- Steven... Steven..."- Kamatari no podía soportarlo demasiado, el toque de Steven sobre su cuerpo era como una droga... necesitaba cada vez más... sentir sus labios ahora repartiendo besos sobre su pecho... la forma en la que lo torturaban sus dientes al cerrarse delicados sobre sus tetillas... hmmm, ese hombre era odioso, deliciosamente odioso.

- "Ah!, bebé... te deseo tanto..."- Steven no podía más que moverse al ritmo de las exigencias de su pareja, quien lo guiaba con los dedos de una mano enredados de manera desordenada entre los rubios cabellos. 

Steven siguió acariciando cada rincón del cuerpo de su amante pero sin quitarle la diminuta bata... acarició pecho y espalda con manos ávidas, saboreó los labios y el cuello mientras separaba aquellas hermosas y largas piernas que se agitaban desesperadas debajo del peso de su cuerpo... Steven necesitaba deshacerse de su ropa también. Separándose un momento entre gemidos de frustración de su oriental, Steven desabrochó su pantalón y se deshizo de él al igual que de su camisa; y Kamatari se dio cuenta por primera vez que Steven no se había puesto ropa interior... eso de alguna manera lo excitó tanto. Cuando Steven volvió a su tarea pospuesta, Kamatari lo recibió con más deseo aún, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su pareja, y atrayéndolo de manera urgente hasta su propio cuerpo... sentir el roce entre ambos sexos, eso era lo que Kamatari quería.

Por su parte Steven comenzó a acariciar con una mano el miembro de su pareja... necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir los gemidos de su muchacho... la manera en la que se arqueaba al tantear tan solo aquella deliciosa fisura en su trasero; Steven no podría resistir demasiado, y sin embargo se obligaba a si mismo a seguir hasta sentir que él llegaba hasta su máximo punto de placer, darle todo lo que su muchacho necesitaba... si, llevar a Kamatari hasta la cima, eso era lo que más lo excitaba.

- "Hmmm... bebé... déjame ir allá abajo... quiero probarte."- Steven urgió a su chico para que lo dejara actuar; y era que Kamatari no parecía querer dejar de besarlo mientras se movía de aquella manera... con ambos miembros tocándose y frotándose de esa manera; Steven se estaba volviendo loco por las ansias de probar aquello... de prepararlo.

Kamatari lo miró con la vista nublada... sabía a lo que él se refería, o si; ahora era muy difícil no saberlo... todo aquel tiempo juntos. Kamatari aflojó las piernas un poco, dejando que Steven se moviese con más libertad; pero no lo dejó ir a ningún lugar, siguió abrazándolo y repartiendo besos pequeños por todo el rostro del rubio.

- "Kamat..."- Steven no pudo hablar más cuando su boca fue invadida una vez más por aquella lengua que buscaba explorar ansiosa un territorio ya bastante explorado, pero aún fascinante.

De pronto Kamatari dejó de besar, y bajó la vista... las mejillas arreboladas... miró la unión que efectuaban ambos miembros al tocarse... ¿qué se sentiría...?... ¿qué se sentiría tenerlo como él lo hacía?... ¿podría darle el mismo placer que Kamatari experimentaba?... Kamatari tembló ante la perspectiva de tomar aquel miembro entre sus labios, y darle el mismo placer que él mismo había sentido tantas veces.

Con besos lentos a veces, y devastadores por momentos... Kamatari sorprendió a Steven al comenzar a bajar por su pecho de manera lenta; en un camino que fue directo hasta aquel ya endurecido miembro... y al sentir los tímidos y temblorosos labios cerrarse sobre aquél músculo, Steven no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de puro placer. Era cierto que no era la primera vez que alguien efectuaba aquel maravilloso ritual en su cuerpo... pero si era la primera vez que él lo hacía; y la sensación fue como llegar al cielo. Steven prácticamente tuvo que hacer acopio de todo lo que le quedaba de voluntad para no perder la cordura; y de manera lenta y suave tomó la nuca de Kamatari bajo sus dos manos y comenzó a llevarlo al ritmo de su propio deseo... lento al principio, más rápido a medida que su pasión aumentaba. Y mientras tanto, cuando estaba llegando al punto más alto, comenzó a recorrer con una mano la espalda de su amante, y siguió hasta encontrar una vez más aquel agujero delicioso que tanto le gustaba, y metió uno a uno tres dedos... y disfrutó al sentir a su amante infligirle más fuerza a sus arremetidas.

- "¡Si!... ah, más... ¡No!... no pares... así, más."- Steven suspiraba y gemía entre palabras entrecortadas, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que no pudo más, y de un tirón atrajo de nuevo a Kamatari hacia arriba; besando salvajemente sus labios... frotando su ahora apasionadamente adolorido cuerpo contra el de su compañero.

- "Vo- voltea."- ordenó Steven en un susurró mientras echaba boca abajo a su pareja sobre el colchón, y comenzaba a besar con pasión toda su espalda hasta llegar a aquel deseable par de nalgas... eran como un regalo del cielo. Steven empezó a morder y lamer con pasión hasta llegar hasta el tierno anito de Kamatari... sin importar cuantas veces hiciesen el amor, seguía siendo igual de dulce y estrecho... Steven empezó a lamer con ansias; porque era él quien tomaría ese día a Kamatari, y así sería siempre... el mismo Kamatari se lo había dicho cuando se lo preguntó... él era suyo, así como Steven le pertenecía... pero esa relación estaba hecha para que Kamatari fuera su 'uke'... oh, como adoró esa palabra después de conocer lo que significaba... claro que Kamatari era su uke. Steven comenzó a subir besando la temblorosa espalda aún cubierta por la roja tela.- "Tranquilo amor... todo va a estar bien."

- "Si..."- Kamatari no pudo más que susurrar aquello, las ganas lo estaban matando, movió intencionalmente su trasero contra su pareja... pudo escuchar a Steven gemir y eso lo excitó aún más; y al sentir como su amante comenzaba a penetrar lenta pero decididamente su cuerpo, no pudo evitar el gritar su nombre.

Pronto el ritmo fue establecido, y tanto Kamatari como Steven gemían juntos con cada movimiento... escuchándose pequeños gritos entremezclados con palabras incompletas. No pasó mucho antes de que ambos estallaran una vez más liberando de esa manera todo su placer; y luego... silencio, y dos respiraciones que luchaban por recuperar el ritmo.

- "Te amo."- Steven salió lentamente del interior de su amante y lo abrazó con ternura.- "Gracias cariño."

Kamatari sonrió escondido de la vista de Steven, aún de espaldas debajo de su cuerpo. Volteó.

- "Mmm... yo te lo debía... no sabía que el 20 de diciembre caía la 'Navidad'."

Un extraño rubor cubrió las mejillas de Steven, quien se volteó sobre su sitio y miró al techo sin decir nada. Kamatari enarcó una ceja.

- "¿Steven?."

- "A si... bueno... ¿sabes una cosa?, de chiquito siempre me gustó abrir mis regalos con adelanto..."

- "¡¡¿¿Ahh??!!."

- "Pues... en realidad..."- Steven comenzó a levantarse de la cama.- "Navidad comienza... la noche del 24..."

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

- "... y dura todo el 25..."

- "¡¡¡Tú!!!"- Kamatari comenzó a perseguir a Steven por toda la habitación mientras lo amenazaba con una almohada, y...

****Volviendo al presente***

A ver, primero bailaron bajo la lluvia toda una noche... luego Kamatari lo persiguió por toda la habitación solo con una batita... y sudado. Steven suspiró mientras, en deformet, sus orejitas de perrito abatido volvían a mostrase... si había sido su culpa que su amor se enfermara, y ahora...

- "Achoo..."- un estornudo más resonó por la habitación, y Steven pudo ver como Kamatari se ponía a susurrarle cositas a Hime, quien estaba a su costado.

Steven se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor lo que su amor decía, y pudo escuchar algo con claridad.

- "... tengo ganas de una medialuna de mantequilla..."- había dicho Kamatari en voz bajita.

Y antes de que siquiera alguien pudiese decir 'Hime', Steven había salido volando mientras gritaba un "¡Voy un rato a la panadería... ya vuelvo!.", y se había ido.

Kamatari sonrió complacido un poco después... ¿quién dijo que solo Steven podía ser el único manipulador en esa relación.... jojojojojo.

Apenas y Steven se fue, Kamatari se paró para ir a buscar a Kate-san... si Steven quería un regalo de Navidad adelantado, él se lo iba a dar. Kamatari salió de la habitación, y de pronto alguien salió de entre las sombras.

- "¡Kate-san!."- murmuró Kamatari sorprendido.- "Creí que ya te habías ido, me costó más tiempo del que creí sacarlo del cuarto... gracias por quedarte."

- "No hay problema, aquí están todos los ingredientes, aunque fue difícil conseguirlas por estar fuera de época... por eso costaron tan caro, no te las pudo conseguir más baratas. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?."- preguntó la chica mientras le pasaba una canasta de mimbre y un papel.

- "Ie, esto debo hacerlo solo... después de todo, es mi regalo para él."

- "De acuerdo, suerte entonces."- y Kamatari vio a su amiga alejarse rumbo hacia las escaleras. 

Kamatari entró una vez más a la habitación y fue directo a la pequeña cocina... bien, ahora solo tenía que seguir las detalladas instrucciones con cuidado y hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Sacó un montón de platos hondos, moldes y otras cosas más que había ido a comprar por recomendación de su amiga hacía ya varios días atrás.

- "Muy bien... veamos... como preparar una tarta de fresas... ¡Espero que me salga bien!."- Kamatari suspiró, bueno, ya se había embarcado en aquello, solo podía continuar. Y colocándose un mandil, el único que había en la pequeña cocina, Kamatari empezó a cocinar.... menos mal que entre ida y venida, Steven iba a demorar cuando mínimo unas tres horas, tenía tiempo.

**********

Habían pasado ya unas dos horas y media; y Kamatari seguí esperando que la tarta se enfriase un poco para ponerle el... intento... de crema chantillí que había preparado para la decoración, junto con algunas fresitas que habían sobrado... siguió esperando otros diez minutos y decidió que ya no iba a esperar más. Kate-san le había enseñado como hacer una 'manga de repostería', que era una bolsa de cuero muy delgado a la que se le cortaba el piquito de la forma que uno quería (recto, con salientes... depende de la forma del decorado). Kamatari metía la crema como pudo dentro de la manga y comenzó a decorar con afán la tarta... bueno, la crema de derretía un poco por lo caliente que aún estaba ésta, pero que se le iba a hacer. Kamatari hizo un corazón en medio de la tarta (que es un pye por si acaso) y luego un montón de monticulitos de crema alrededor... todo le había salido chueco, en fin. Comenzó entonces a poner las fresas del decorado final, cuando la puerta fue tocada... bueno, Steven se había llevado su llave, de eso estaba seguro... y no iba a tener las manos muy ocupadas por un par de medialunas, entonces... ¿quién sería?.

Todo lleno de crema pastelera encima del mandil y de la cara, y chupándose los dedos; Kamatari fue a abrir... tal vez era Josh-san que había venido a ver como seguía de su resfrío, ya había ido una vez anteriormente. 

Kamatari abrió, y entonces toda su sangre se congeló dentro de sus venas... allí, delante suyo, dos sujetos vestidos de civil con trajes negros lo miraban de frente y muy serios de arriba a abajo. Ambos eran orientales, y Kamatari reconocía esa actitud... hombres del gobierno Meiji.

- "Kamatari-san."- saludó uno de los sujetos con aire autoritario al tiempo que entraba a la habitación seguido de su compañero.

Kamatari cerró la puerta detrás suyo y luego caminó lentamente al interior donde lo esperaban los otros dos parados y muy serios. El que lo había saludado en un principio le entregó un sobre. Kamatari lo tomó con algo de miedo y pesar, y lo abrió... lo que temía, eran los datos de un fugitivo que habían rastreado hasta allí.

- "Esperamos que realice este trabajo con la mayor de las eficiencias. Todo lo que necesita saber está allí, lo que falta se lo diremos ahora mismo. Por favor... alístese para partir de inmediato".- argumentó el hombre posando su vista en el mandil manchado de crema blanca y dulce rojo de fresas.- "Aquí tiene su arma."- el otro hombre entonces sacó algo largo y envuelto en un trapo marrón, Kamatari no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para saber que se trataba de una espada. 

Kamatari tomó con miedo el envoltorio y lo dejó sobre la mesita de la sala.

- "Ahora salgo."- dijo casi en un susurró, y se volvió a meter a la cocina, donde terminó de poner las últimas fresas a la tarta... y antes de poner la última de todas, la besó y suspiró... era la que estaba en medio del corazón. Luego tomó un papel... necesitaba dejar una nota.- "A ver.... 'Querido Steven...', no, no suena como si fuera yo... 'Mi amor'... mejor... 'Tengo que ir a hacer algo importante... ya vuelvo'."- Kamatari volvió a suspirar... si, tenía que volver... ¡TENIA QUE!, otro suspiro... no podía dejar a su querido rubio solo después de todo lo que habían pasado, continuó pensando en voz alta.- "Te quiero con todo el corazón... Kamy'."- y al costado escribió en caracteres japoneses 'Ai shiteru'.- "Hime... cuida esta nota por mi y espera a tu papito, ¿de acuerdo?."- y dejó a la paloma con un platito lleno de migitas de pan y otro con agua; por último se lavo la cara y las manos y se sacó el mandil... de todas maneras el ya había estado vestido, solo le faltaba la gabardina y ya estaría listo. Salió- "Ya."- murmuró mientras abría la puerta y salía con los otros dos hombres detrás. Kamatari volvió a suspirar, algo no le daba un buen presentimiento... además, se sentía algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza. Algo malo iba a suceder, lo sabía.

**********

Josh abrazaba amoroso a Ryan mientras que éste veía embelesado como la nieve lo había cubierto todo alrededor. Ambos estaban sentados sobre uno de los muros favoritos de Ryan, el cual estaba cercano al camino a la puerta de salida.

- "¡Mira Josh!, esa ardillita se esta bajando del árbol, ¿no es linda?."- Ryan observaba feliz; era el primer día que volvía a salir fuera desde que comenzó el tratamiento. El señor sensei Kasaki había dicho que si había podido asistir un rato al baile por la noche y no le había pasado nada es que estaba respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento. Ryan sonrió una vez más.

Por su parte Josh estaba más que complacido y feliz; era la primera vez que compartía con su querido amor uno de aquellos momentos en los que tantas veces lo había tenido que dejar solo. Y ahora no planeaba separarse de su lado por ningún motivo.

Entonces algo raro pasó, ambos vieron a Kamatari dirigirse a la salida junto a dos sujetos que ellos nunca habían visto en sus vidas, pero que a simple vista se notaba que eran orientales como él. Los tres se acercaron por donde la otra pareja estaba. Entonces Kamatari paró y se dirigió con la mirada gacha a los otros dos.

- "Disculpen, pero... la verdad que no estoy muy bien... podría afectar mi destreza el estado en el que estoy..."- bueno, no se necesitaba ser doctor para notar que Kamatari se encontraba resfriado, sin embargo...

- "Kamatari-san, es su responsabilidad el mantener el honor del gobierno Meiji en éste país... y si debe de morir por su país, pues que así sea. Ese sujeto ha matado ya a 6 de nuestros mejores efectivos en este país; es a usted a quien necesitamos para la misión."- el otro hombre habló por primera vez mostrándose implacable en su negativa.

- "Si señor."- Kamatari se inclinó, y los otros dos se alejaron mientras que uno de ellos le dice que si sobrevive, vaya a dar un informe detallado de lo que sucedió a la embajada, que lo estarían esperando.

Kamatari tardó en volver a incorporarse; y cuando lo hizo, podían verse sendas lágrimas correr por su mejillas.

- "Por favor Kami-sama... déjame volver vivo a su lado."- susurró Kamatari en una plegaria mientras sacaba la espada de su envoltorio y la metía aún en su funda, dentro de su gabardina... sería más fácil desenvainarla de esa manera; y luego comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer de la vista de la pareja, mientras repetía una y otra vez una dirección que, ahora, Josh sabía que quedaba en el barrio japonés.

Ni Josh ni Ryan podían creer lo que habían presenciado; pero Josh tuvo que salir de su aturdimiento de manera pronto, pues Ryan comenzaba a respirar rápido y con dificultad. Así que prontamente, se lo llevó al edificio para acostarlo un rato y tratar de calmarlo.

**********

Steven llegó a la habitación con una gran bolsa de medialunas de mantequilla... prácticamente había comprado todas las que quedaban en la panadería.

- "Ya volví... ¿Kamy?."- Steven se extrañó al no encontrar a nadie en la habitación, más el suave ulular de Hime atrajo su atención a la cocina; y la divisó cerca de algo que había sido tapado por una olla, y una nota. Steven destapó la olla, y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo que tenía delante... ¡¡¡ERA HERMOSA!!!... ¡Era la tarta de fresas más maravillosa que había visto en su vida!... pues él estaba seguro, había sido hecho por su Kamy... y tenía un corazoncito (suspirito)... su Kamy se había acordado de cual era su postre favorito, Steven estaba en las nubes (nota de la autora: como si fuera fácil olvidarlo después de todo lo que Steven ha alabado a las fresas =¬.¬=U).

Steven probó la tarta y entonces lloró en verdad de felicidad... estaba demasiado dulce, la masa se había cocinado de más y las fresas aún estaban algo crudas... ¡ERA DELICIOSA!. Se chupó un dedo y entonces tomó la nota y la leyó... ¿había tenido que salir?... ¿a dónde?. Que raro... tal vez estaba donde Matt... iría a ver por si acaso... y dejaría bien tapada su tarta también. Tomó a Hime y la llevó consigo.

Mientras, en el primer piso; Ryan recuperaba el aliento de a pocos, más de pronto sujetó a Josh con todas las fuerzas que reunío.

- "Avísale al señor Steven, ve rápido Josh... ¡Ve!."

Josh miró a su pequeño y asintió... volvería lo más pronto que pudiese, así que salió presuroso de la habitación y se dirigió al tercer piso lo más rápido que sus pies pudieron llevarlo.

- "¿En serio no ha venido por aquí, Matt?... que raro, donde se habrá ido mi caramelito con ese resfrío."- ahora Steven estaba preocupándose.

Mientras tanto, Josh tocaba insistente la puerta del tercer piso, pero nadie abría. Entonces recordó que Matt, el novio de Kate, la amiga de Kamatari, vivía en el segundo piso... tal vez si le avisaba a él. Josh bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- "No, en serio... no ha venido por aquí Steven."- ahora Kate, quien se encontraba junto a Matt, también estaba preocupada.

De pronto la puerta fue tocada con violencia, y Matt abrió extrañado solo para encontrarse con un agitado Josh, quien no perdió tiempo para narrar lo que sucedía de manera concisa y rápida, incluyendo la espada y lo que dijeron esos tipos de varios muertos (por suerte y hablaron en inglés); y de paso decir a donde se había dirigido Kamatari, o por lo menos a donde le había escuchado decir que se dirigía...

- "Es un barrio bajo dentro del barrio japonés... debe ser algo muy malo."

Steven palideció y apretó más a Hime contra su propio cuerpo; y entonces, sin decir palabra alguna, salió corriendo con Matt y Kate detrás; dejando a Josh sin palabras que decir... lo único que le quedaba era cerrar la puerta y volver junto a su Ryan, ya nada más podía hacer.

Mientras, Steven, Matt y Kate abordaban el primer carruaje que encontraron y le pidieron al chofer que manejara lo más rápido que pudiese... era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Fin del décimo capítulo

****

Notas de la autora:

chibineko respira con dificultad luego de batallar durante tantos días con la computadora para terminar este laaaaaaarrrrrgoooooo capítulo... ahh, ahh... aire, aire... ahh, ahh... ya, listo... ahora si... ejem, ejeeeemmm. Listo.

Jejejejeje.... que creían... que les iba a hacer la vida fácil a esos dos ahora... o al resto... ¡pues nooooo!... jojojojojo... ejem, suficiente lado diabólico por hoy.

Pues bueno, así están las cosas; justo cuando Kamatari está 'aprendiendo' como va ese asunto de vivir en pareja con otra persona (lo cual resultó más difícil de lo que se esperaba... por ambas partes) viene el querido gobierno japonés a recordarle que no está en realidad allí para ser un buen abogado, sino para cumplir con su deber de patriota y encargarse de los asuntos que puedan comprometer la integridad del país. Así que nuestro muchacho partió a su primera misión activa por así decirlo, y demostrar el por que de la fama del antiguo asesino de la hoz gigante. Y exactamente eso será lo que viene en el próximo capítulo, y es que no pensaba hacer un fic de una serie como Rurouni Kenshin sin un poco de acción incluida, así que esperen el próximo capítulo que estará lleno de acción... y tal vez de algo más.

Por cierto, la canción utilizada como fondo para nuestro romántico baile pertenece a la película "_La adolescencia de Utena_", y se titula **Toki Ni Ai Wa** (A veces el amor), cantada por Masami Okui

This rose is our destiny hiki sakare

futari no te wa hanarete ita

Nemuru toki mo anata e no yume idakinagara

Todoke! sekai no hate made

Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo

Yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni itsu mo hikari kagayaki hanatsu

Hitotsu no chikara ni...

This rose is our destiny michibikare

futari wa ima mou ichido deau

Donna toki mo ano yakusoku

Wasurenaide yatto koko made kita yo

Toki ni ai kedakaku hito no kokoro wo tsuranuku you ni motome

mamoru mono ni mamorareru mono itsu mo hikari kagayaki hanatsu

Hitotsu no chikara ni

Toki ni ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo

yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni itsu mo hikari kagayaite

ai wa tsuyoku hito no kokoro wo ugokashite iku

dakara futari de iru kitto sekai wo kaeru tame ni

soshite subete wa hitotsu no chikara ni naru

Es en realidad una canción muy hermosa, ideal para los momentos más sentimentales que uno pueda tener; en realidad fue lo único que me gustó de toda la película, por que el resto... =-.-=¿?.

Bueno, ahora si me despido de todos por ahora, no sin antes pedir como siempre que cualquier sugerencia, comentario o crítica constructiva me escriban a chibineko_7@hotmail.com; o ahora también a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com. Y gracias a todos aquellos que me han mandado sus mails, no me cansaré nunca de decirlo, porque son la mejor parte de esta afición que tengo por escribir.

Y por último, una notita especial para todos aquellos que además de leer este fic, también han leído otro fic mío de Rurouni Kenshin llamado "Celoso... ¿Yo?"... si, ese donde le hago la vida imposible al pobre Aoshi cuando se da cuenta de que quiere a Misao... aja, ese mismo que terminé hace casi un año; pues bien, solo quería decirles que este (aunque lo más probable es que ya lo hayan notado) es un capítulo de referencia para la mayoría de los cabos sueltos que dejé en la participación de nuestra parejita protagonista de los capítulos 7 al 10... obviamente ya había habido algunas referencias anteriores y todavía falta esclarecer un par de puntitos, pero este capítulo esclarece las más importantes.

Ahora sip, un gran bechito felino para todos y cuídense, nos leemos muy pronto.

chibineko =^.~=

Y ahora.... **¡El loco mundo de la autora! =@.@=... miau...**

Estoy cansada y por fin termino de escribir. Ha sido un trabajo duro, pero por fin lo logré... solo que ahora tengo mucho correo acumulado porque no pude contestar mucho para poder avanzar... hora de revisar correo. Veamos si alguien me ha escrito a mi nuevo correo... al fin logro entrar... ¡Si, tengo un montón de correo!... veamos, veamos.

Oh! =O.o=V, pero que veo... si es correo de... de... de... ¡La manada!.

"Querida chibi-chan... espero que no hayas recargado demasiado la memoria de la computadora, y a ver para cuando despegas tus patitas de ella que yo también tengo que trabajar."

Atentamente: cyberneko

Oh, oh!... creo que si me quedé demasiado tiempo aquí sentada... me disculparé con cyber-chan por ello... ni modo, smiuf... ya me botaron... A ver que más dice, hay otro correo.

"¡¡¡CHIBIIIII!!!... ¡Qué no ves que estoy preocupado!... ¡No me has respondido si vas a estar en la siguiente misión!... ni siquiera me has dicho cual va a ser =¬.¬= ... ejemmm... ¡ASI QUE RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ!... ¿qué no ves que me desespero si no se estás haciendo?... bueno, ya ves hermanita."

Contesta!, pyro-kun.

Estooooo.... como que me olvidé de Pyro-kun por estar escribiendo este capítulo... bueno, tendré que ir a verlo cuanto antes... yo también lo extraño. A ver que más hay...

"Hooooolaaaaa querida chibi-chaaaannnn. Espero que te estés divirtiendo muuuuuchooo haciendo tu querido capítulo 10 y que me cuentes luego con todo detalle cuanto te divertiste imaginándolo. 

Bueno; yo solo te escribo para hacerte una pregunta sumamente importante... ¿quieres galletitas de queso o de pizza para cuando llegues?... es que estoy haciendo experimentos con galletitas saladas y es muy importante para mi saberlo." 

Un bechito desde el fondo de mi corazoncito; kawaii-chan.

Vaya... algunas cosas nunca cambian; estuve aquí encerrada un mes y ella me pide que le diga que galletitas quiero... aunque mejor le contesto rápido porque quiero mitad y mitad... ejem, bueno... es que me dio hambre... Bueno, siguiente...

"Querida y no tan elegante hermana nuestra... ¡¿Por qué dejaste a Pyro-kun a cargo de la manada si nosotros somos los más capaces para manejarla?!... eres el colmo... bueno; ya arreglaremos cuentas para cuando llegues."

Tus hermanos hime-chan y ouji-kun

Ay, esos dos; creo que mi chibigastritis ya me comienza a arder otra vez... a ver la lechita de magnesia... en fin... aún queda, veamos que más hay...

"Ejeeeemm.... Querida chibi-chan... ¡QUIERO MAS ACCIOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!... ¡¿Cómo se supone que este es un fic de Rurouni Kenshin si no le pones nada de acioooooonnnnn?!... ¡¡PROTESTO!!... y de paso yo también quiero saber cual es la siguiente chibimisión... la vida aquí sin ti es muy aburrida."

Tu hermano que te quiere mucho, el mejor guerrero gatuno de todos los tiempos, seiyaneko.

Estoooo... bueno... espero que sea feliz cuando lea el próximo capítulo... (suspiro)... que vida de gatos... Bueno, aún hay tres más... veamos...

"Hoooolaaaa chibi-neeeeeeee.... soy yo, minimiau... y te escribo desde el correo de kawaii-nee porque yo estoy muy chiquito para tener correo propio... pero como no sales de allí solo así te puedo preguntar algo que me dijo hime-nee y no sé que es; ella dice que tu si... ¿qué es el yaoi?"

AAAAHHH!!!!!.... ¡¿Ahora que digo?!... ah, ah, ah... tranquila chibi... más lechita de magnesia... ¡Voy a matar a esa gata cuando llegue!... a ver que más... aunque ya me da miedo preguntar...

"Querida chibi-chan.... si te preguntas de quien es este mail de alguien de quien nunca has oído hablar en tu felina existencia... pues soy yo, tu hermano fantasma nekoki... pero como no puedo escribirte un mail yo mismo, he tenido que tomar posesión de esta persona... las cosas que me haces hacer. En fin, solo te escribo para pedirte una sola cosa... ¡Smiuf... sal de allí!, la muerte es muy aburrida si no puedo conversar contigo y contarte a cuantos perros asusté... por favor... sal ya."

Ay, no!... ahora encima me siento culpable... creo que saldré pronto de aquí... aunque quisiera seguir escribiendo, pero la manada me necesita... Bueno, queda uno más... veamos

"Hola querida chibi-imouto (hermana menor)... soy yo por si no lo puedes creer aún (después de todo, aunque tienes varios hermanos mayores aparte de mi soy el único que te llama así, ¿cierto?... si; soy wizardneko... y he decidido volver a la manada 7 otra vez. Hace poco vi a papá y mamá viajando aún por el mundo... tuvieron dos manadas más y las dejaron por allí como siempre. Tu sabes como son ellos. Bueno; te contaré el resto de todo y responderé todas tus preguntas en cuanto salgas de allí... por que cuando leas esta mail, estaré llegando con toda seguridad... eso es todo, no te mando el abrazo porque te lo voy a dar en persona. Tu onii-san que te quiere mucho."

wizard-kun ha vuelto!!!!!!!... debo salir cuanto antes.

Y tras esos pensamientos alcé la mantita y por fin salí de mi canastita; y para gran sorpresa mía, había una fiesta de bienvenida tanto para mi como para mi nii-san... después de todo... me encanta ser yo misma... aunque de todas maneras pronto me voy a tener que encerrar para seguir trabajando... que se le va a hacer.


	13. capitulo 11

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo XI: Lágrimas

Kamatari llegó por fin al barrio japonés. No se sentía muy bien del todo, pero confiaba en hacer un trabajo rápido y luego volver a casa junto a Steven; eso era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos.

Avanzó con cautela por las desierta calle. Al parecer cuando el reporte refirió ese lugar como peligroso y casi no transitado no estaba exagerando en lo absoluto; los pocos rostros que llegaba a observar asomarse desde las ventanas desaparecían casi con la misma rapidez con la que aparecían.

De pronto Kamatari pudo sentir aquella hostil presencia cercana a él... venía desde algún lugar a su derecha... casi desde atrás... si, estaba seguro ahora. Lentamente metió la mano dentro de su abrigo hasta sentir la dura empuñadura de la espada en la palma de su mano. Se preparó mentalmente para el momento que estaba por llegar respirando lo más profundo que podía, pero aquella condenada gripe no le dejaba hacer mucho en realidad... la cabeza aún le dolía un poco, y lo peor era que dicho dolor iba en aumento mareándolo en el camino.

Por fin Kamatari decidió actuar, parándose derecho aún sabiendo que el enemigo se encontraba a sus espaldas y con la voz lo más clara que pudo dijo sin titubear:

- "Akiyoshi Takeru, vengo por ti."- bueno, un cliché algo trillado pero aún así siempre resultaba.

Una risa se escuchó entonces, sarcástica y burlona en extremo.

- "Así que tu eres el nuevo ingenuo a quien mandaron a su muerte esta vez los perros Meijis... bueno, en ese caso no tengo porque hacerles esperar por el favor... ¿cierto?."- y a la vez una figura salió de entre la oscuridad de un callejón.

Kamatari por fin di vuelta quedando de esa manera frente a frente con su rival. Ambos se miraron a los ojos evaluando al adversario, y aunque parecieron ser horas, esto duró unos pocos segundos. Pronto ambos estaban con la espada en mano y listos para atacar.

Las espadas chocaron y el centelleo de la fricción brillo fuertemente en aquella tarde que amenazaba con tornarse cada vez más oscura.

- "Eres bueno pequeño idiota... la mayoría no dura más de unos pocos segundos antes de terminar bajo el filo de mi espada."- comentó Akiyoshi Takeru con una sonrisa más que cínica en sus labios.

Kamatari no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlo y muy pronto atacó una vez más. Lo único que quería era terminar de una vez por todas con aquel hombre y regresar a casa... su casa. Con Steven.

La lucha continuó, y Kamatari agradeció internamente el haber tenido aquellas prácticas de manejo de la espada con Steven, puesto que la verdad era que él no estaba tan acostumbrado a usarla. Sin tan solo tuviese su hoz consigo en aquel momento no estaría demorando tanto. Hubieses acabado con aquel individuo casi al comenzar.

Un nuevo choque de espadas se dio, y ambos contrincantes cruzaron miradas cargadas de odio. El peso de los cuerpos apoyados en el ataque. Una vez más ambos se separaron solo para volver a chocar espadas una vez más.

Tras cada arremetida, ambos contrincantes empleaban cada vez más fuerza tratando de subyugar a su adversario. Y mientras tanto, Kamatari agradecía el haber tenido que darle aquellas pautas y clases de espada a Steven, al igual que el haber aprendido un poco sobre el estilo Kaneda, pues estando más adecuado a actuar con un arma mucho más pesada como lo era su hoz, se le hacía un poco difícil luchar con aquella espada.

**********

- "Gracias... entonces nos bajamos aquí."- dijo Matt casi al mismo tiempo en el que la carroza paraba y Steven saltaba hacia el piso cubierto de nieve.

- "Tendremos que ir a pie y rápido... ¿Seguro que nos puedes seguir el paso Kate?."- preguntó Steven con preocupación, puesto que el conductor no había querido ir más allá del punto donde los habían dejado.

- "Deja de hablar y vamos de una vez."- exclamó Kate por contestación al tiempo que se alzaba un poco el vestido para evitar que le estorbase demasiado y comenzaba a correr en dirección a la calle donde Josh había dicho que escuchó nombrar a Kamatari.

Steven y Matt la siguieron y pronto la alcanzaron, yendo a un paso cada vez más rápido.

El trío siguió corriendo rápidamente hacia el lugar señalado mientras preguntaban a las pocas personas que encontraban por el camino como llegar, personas que con mucha insistencia terminaban diciéndoles lo que querían.

Pasaron como 10 minutos mientras buscaban hasta que de pronto se escuchó un ligero alboroto a lo lejos, y el trío se encaminó en dirección hacia los ruidos; los cuales cada vez se iban haciendo más fuertes y claros, distinguiéndose como los de dos metales chocando. El trío apuró aún más la marcha.

Por fin legaron a pesar de la fuerte nevada que estaba cayendo en aquel momento y que les había retrasado tanto el paso. Más lo que vieron al llegar los dejó aún más congelados de lo que ya se encontraban.

Justo a unos 30 metros de distancia, se encontraban Kamatari y un sujeto al que nunca en su vida habían visto; y ambos estaban entablando una lucha con espadas que se notaba no tenía intensiones de terminar de manera amistosa. Los tres se encontraban mudos ante la escena, pues nunca habían presenciado algo parecido, esa era una verdadera lucha de vida o muerte... y era justamente muerte lo que podía percibirse en el frío aire de aquella tarde. Y mientras Steven abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a Hime dentro de su saco a la vez que sentía la impotencia de no saber que hacer en aquellos momentos; tanto Matt como Kate suplicaban internamente que alguien por favor los despertase de aquella horrible pesadilla que de alguna manera estaban viviendo; aquello no podía se real... simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo.

Por su parte, ni Kamatari ni Akiyoshi se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados. En realidad ambos tenían que esforzarse mucho para ver los movimientos del oponente debido a que la ventisca lo hacía todo cada vez más confuso para los dos guerreros.

Por fin con un buen movimiento Kamatari logró obtener algo de ventaja al herir levemente a su contrincante en un costado. Más en ese instante Akiyoshi aprovechó un tablón con el que chocó al estrellarse contra la pared que tenía detrás y se lo lanzó a Kamatari quien perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio. Akiyoshi volvió a arremeter contra Kamatari una vez más.

Al ver a su pareja a punto de sucumbir ante el enemigo, un desesperado Steven estuvo a punto de intervenir; pero apenas y separó un poco las manos de su abrigo, una traviesa Hime levantó vuelo, siendo arrastrada por la fuerte ventisca en el aire. Más la terquedad del animalito por llegar hasta su amo fueron suficientes para que la pequeña ave agitara aún más fuerte sus alas tratando de llegar hasta el hombro que tan bien conocía... después de todo, aquello era lo normal para el animalito apenas y localizaba a su amo... volar hasta él.

Kamatari pudo con las justas mantener el equilibrio tras el golpe y lograr evadir la espada que amenazaba con partirlo en dos; pero en ese momento sintió algo que casi hace que pierda la poca confianza que aún guardaba en si mismo... tenía ganas de estornudar. Y si se ponía a analizarse a si mismo un poco más, la verdad era que desde hacía rato estaba con escalofríos y hasta podría jurar que le había empezado una de esas fiebres que luego lo dejaban en cama una semana. Debía de terminar con aquel trabajo rápido para poder volver una vez más a casa... a los brazos de su pareja... al lugar que ahora sabía que podía llamar hogar.

Entonces pudo ver a su oponente llegar al punto máximo de la furia, y en los ojos que ocasionalmente llegaba a ver tras cada ráfaga de nieve una mirada cargada de muerte se dejaba entrever. Akiyoshi entonces atacó con todas sus fuerzas, y Kamatari se veía listo para defenderse, más en ese momento uno de aquellos fuertes mareos que lo atacaban cuando se encontraba resfriado hizo su aparición, haciendo que Kamatari bajara absolutamente todas sus defensas por un segundo... tiempo suficiente para que Akiyoshi lo eliminase.

Akiyoshi pudo darse cuenta de aquello y atacó salvajemente, su oponente ya no tenía salvación. Un extraño grito se escuchó a la lejanía, como la voz de un hombre desesperado que está a punto de perder lo que más quiere en la vida... pero eso no importaba. Akiyoshi atacó.

Entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Algo blanco se cruzó en ese momento entre la espada de Akiyoshi y el hombro de su víctima... algo que cayó luego de manera instantánea a la nieve cubriéndola de un hermoso rojo carmesí. Akiyoshi se sintió extrañado por tan solo un segundo al ver que su enemigo no se encontraba destajado como él lo suponía, sino que de pronto lo miraba de nuevo a los ojos y se dispone a atacar.

Kamatari aprovecha el descuido de su enemigo. No entiende como aún se encuentra vivo pero no hace más preguntas. Aprovecha y le da a Akiyoshi el golpe de gracia, lo atravesó de tal manera con la espada que el otro no pudo más que desplomarse en la nieve y pronto fue cubierto por la misma. Kamatari entonces por fin respiró tranquilo por un segundo, todo había terminado.

Más un fuerte dolor en el hombro lo hizo caer de rodillas en la misma nieve y poco después él también cayó. Después de todo, también había llegado a ser herido, y mientras Kamatari caía en una especie de negro pozo sin fin, su sangre cubría de rojo la nieve que había amortiguado su caída.

**********

La nevada se había hecho cada vez más fuerte, y amenazaba con sepultarlo todo y a todos. Steven pudo ver a su amante arremeter contra aquel con quien luchaba justo en el último instante, y poco después el otro cayó al suelo de manera pesada. Kamatari parecía muy cansado, ahora se sostenía tan solo sobre la espada que tenía clavada en la nieve mientras él se encontraba arrodillado sobre el mismo; se lo nota respirar pesadamente durante un rato y tratar de incorporarse poco después, pero entonces se toca el hombro y cae también al suelo de manera igualmente pesada.

Todos se quedan inmóviles durante un momento, como si nadie creyese lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos; más entonces un leve quejido de Kate devuelve a los otros dos chicos a la realidad. A Matt para sostener a Kate a tiempo antes de que ésta cayese de rodillas al suelo ante tan escena de horror, a Steven para que corriese a auxiliar a su pareja, mientras sentía en el corazón que si algo hubiese llegado a suceder... no sabría como soportarlo.

Steven llegó pronto hasta donde momentos antes aquellos dos hombres se enfrentaban en una lucha encarnizada, y sin embargo se encontraban ahora tendidos en el frío suelo. Cuando Steven llegó al lado de Kamatari, tuvo que esforzarse visiblemente por no gritar o desesperarse al ver el charco que teñía de rojo la nieve sobre la que se encontraba Kamatari. Casi con miedo Steven revisó el pulso de su pareja, y su alivio fue grande al notar que aún existía, pero fue un alivio pasajero, pues Kamatari presentaba un pulso bastante irregular, y además estaba comenzando a ponerse azul. Estaba inconsciente.

Steven se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó alrededor de su pareja a quien había alzado ligeramente, pero no siguió debido a que éste comenzó a quejarse de dolor.

- "¿Cómo está...?"- pregunta una voz femenina, y al alzar la mirada, Steven se encuentra con las miradas preocupadas de la pareja.

- "Se me va..."- fue todo lo que pudo decir un aún azorado Steven, quien sentía que todo era solo una horrible pesadilla.- "Se me va..."- volvió a repetir mientras que gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro al tiempo que abrazaba casi de manera inconsciente a Kamatari y lo acercaba a su pecho, el cual se tenía de rojo a través de la herida abierta del hombro de Kamatari, el cual presentaba una en realidad fuerte hemorragia.

Un golpe se oyó y Kate mira asombrada a Steven aún con la mejilla roja y el rostro volteado, y a Matt con el puño aún apretado y gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Nunca antes había visto a Matt llorar, y mucho menos imaginó que Matt llegase a golpear a Steven de esa manera.

- "¡¡¡ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ!!!"- Matt lo miraba furibundo en verdad- "¡Pues no sé tú, pero yo no voy a dejar que mi amigo se muera delante de mis narices!."

Bien, al parecer por lo menos eso despertó a Steven un poco de su aturdimiento, y respirando lo más calmadamente que pudo asintió y trató de levantar a Kamatari en brazos, pero este comenzó a convulsionarse de manera alarmante ante los ojos horrorizados de sus amigos. Pasaron minutos antes de que pudiesen calmarlo un poco, cuando a Steven se le ocurrió una idea.

- "El doctor Kasaki... él vive por aquí..."- entonces miró a la pareja de manera suplicante- "Por favor..."

Matt asintió al igual que Kate, y después de unas rápidas indicaciones por parte de Steven, Matt fue rápidamente ha buscar al doctor Kasaki.

- "No te preocupes Steven... todo saldrá bien."- Kate dio ánimos a Steven, y entonces notó el montoncito de plumas y nieve enrojecido que se encontraba a un costado.

Kate no pudo evitar llorar amargamente ante la muerte de aquel inocente ser que tantos momentos felices le había hecho pasar... aún recordaba aquella conversación que luego supo que había sido una farsa planeada por su querido Kamatari... tantas cosas. Kate tomó su pañuelo y envolvió en este a la frágil criatura que ahora se encontraba sin vida, y la abrazó contra su pecho... si no fuera por ella, Kamatari no estaría siquiera vivo en aquellos momentos, entonces miró el otro cuerpo inerte ahora también cubierto por la nieve, Kate se alejó unos pasos con una mezcla de repulsión y miedo en el rostro.

Entonces el ruido de unos cascos llamaron la atención de Steven y de Kate, y muy pronto un grupo de hombres vestidos de uniforme azul y guiados por otros dos vestidos de negro se encontraban frente a ellos. Todos eran evidentemente japoneses.

Los dos hombres observaron la escena con interés, en especial a aquellos a quienes no habían previsto en el lugar. Miraron la manera en la que aquel americano abrazaba al que habían mandado para la misión, por fin uno de ellos, el que al parecer era menos hosco, se decidió a hablar.

- "Señor... señorita."- saludó con cortesía sin bajar del caballo.- "Disculpen... pero no deberían estar aquí; les debemos pedir por favor que abandonen el lugar."- continuó con aquel tono calmado de voz.

Steven los miró, y entonces una gran rabia se apoderó de él; ahora ya sabía quienes eran esos... eran los que habían mandado al amor de su vida a esa misión suicida. Esos... Steven tuvo que tomar mucho aire para tranquilizarse.

- "Váyase al infierno."- terminó por decir Kate ante la mirada asombrada de todos, incluyendo a Steven quien hubiese deseado ser quien los mandase lejos.

El hombre los observó una vez más, al igual que su compañero a quien al parecer no le gustaba mucho la forma tan dulce de su compañero de alejar a aquellos de allí.

- "Creo que no me han entendido... no tienen más opción que..."- pero el hombre no pudo continuar ya que fue cortado tajantemente por Steven.

- "Sabemos perfectamente a lo que se refieren señor... pero no voy a abandonar a la razón de mi vida aquí... ¡DESPUÉS DE QUE USTEDES LO MANDARON A UNA MUERTE CASI SEGURA!... ¡¿QUIENES DEMONIOS SE CREEN USTEDES?!... ¡¿CREEN QUE SOY TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA DEJARLO Y QUE LUEGO LO DESAPAREZCAN O QUIEN SABE QUE OTRA COSA?!!."- Steven estaba fuera de si en aquellos momentos, si no fuese porque debía de sostener a su querido Kamatari hubiese bajado a esos dos de sus caballos de un solo tirón y los hubiese matado de un solo golpe, pero no podía darse el lujo de aquello en esos momentos. 

Por su parte, los hombres que se habían bajado de sus caballos y recogían el otro cuerpo esperaban para poder llevarse también a Kamatari, pero la mirada fiera de Steven era más que suficiente para detenerlos.

En ese momento llegaron Matt y el doctor Kasaki justo con su ayudante, quienes se quedaron atemorizados ante la escena que se cernía ante sus ojos. Sensei Kasaki sabía perfectamente quienes eran aquellos que estaban sobre los caballos... gente muy importante sin duda; y no estaba tan desinformado acerca de quien era Kamatari en realidad, pero siempre había tenido la precaución de mostrar cierto respeto ante el asunto, y no iba a cambiar aquello en esos momentos.

Bajo la mirada de todos, el doctor saludo respetuosamente a los que estaban sobre los caballos y procedió a atender a aquel por quien lo habían llamado.

- "Hay que parar la hemorragia para poder llevarlo a la clínica... necesito que alguien haga presión aquí... Steven-san, por favor ayúdeme."- pidió el buen hombre consciente de que si Steven se quedaba sin algo que hacer podría cometer una verdadera locura.

- "Si."- respondió Steven con preocupación al centrar su atención de nuevo en Kamatari y ayudar al doctor, y luego de unos 5 minutos en los cuales ninguno de los hombres que habían llegado luego se movieron, el doctor señaló a Steven que cargase a Kamatari y lo llevase en dirección a la clínica. Steven asintió y alzando en vilo a Kamatari hizo lo que se le pidió.

El pequeño grupo pasó entre todos los hombres a caballo dejándolos atrás, entonces el más joven de los dos de negro miró al grupo alejarse y preguntó a su compañero y superior.

- "Va a dejarlos partir tan fácilmente... se están metiendo con un asunto del gobierno Meiji."

- "Debe de aprender a tomar las oportunidades que se le presentan... ellos se harán cargo de Kamatari-san por nosotros y nos ahorraremos así un problema."

- "¡¡Pero... ¿y si le dicen a alguien?... ¿y si...?!!"

- "No dirán nada... en especial el rubio que lo sostenía. ¿Qué no leyó los reportes?... Las preferencias de Kamatari-san no son ningún secreto, él debe de ser su pareja actualmente y parecen estar muy enamorados. Si, no hará nada que lo perjudique, ni dejará que sus amigos digan nada."

El otro oficial hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la idea, pero no le replicó nada más a su superior... dos hombres, la simple idea le daba nauseas; y tener que depender de alguien como ese para proteger los intereses del gobierno... hubiese sido mejor dejarlo morir en batalla, pero ya nada más se podía hacer. Por último volvió su atención al cuerpo que estaban amortajando, por lo menos la misión ya había sido cumplida; recogieron la espada que había utilizado Kamatari y que ahora se encontraba tirada a un costado en la acera, eso era todo lo que se necesitaba.

**********

Cuando Kamatari llegó por fin a la clínica, tuvo que ser atendido casi de inmediato por el doctor debido a la delicada situación en la que se encontraba debido a la perdida abundante de sangre que había presentado. El doctor lo examinó de manera exhaustiva después de detener de una manera mas efectiva la hemorragia, y se alivió al notar que ningún nervio había sido tocado, así como el hecho de que no existían fracturas o dislocaciones, pero la cantidad de sangre perdida se había aunado a la gripe de Kamatari y habían devenido en una fuerte fiebre que junto a la baja de temperatura a la que se había expuesto lo estaban haciendo entrar casi al umbral de la muerte.

Steven se paseaba como perro enjaulado por todos lados mientras que Matt y Kate solo atinaban a mirarlo. Steven estaba mucho más furioso aún al saber que esos sujetos habían llegado justo cuando él había salido por un momento ese mismo día... miserables.

Las horas siguieron pasando una tras otra; y Steven, ahora cansado de caminar de un lado al otro, se encontraba sentado en una banqueta esperando que le dijesen que su Kamy se iba a poner bien.

- "Deberían irse a descansar ustedes dos."- dijo por fin Steven a Matt, quien se encontraba en aquellos momentos cuidando el sueño de Kate.

- "Estamos bien aquí."- respondió Matt algo somnoliento, era de madrugada y pronto amanecería.

- "Vamos... no me dirás que piensas pasar Nochebuena y Navidad aquí... ¿verdad?."

Matt parpadeó, era cierto... no se acordaba pero ese día era 24... mañana era Navidad.

- "Tenía planeado un gran día para mañana..."- continuó Steven con aprensión- "Iba a darle la primera y mejor Navidad de su vida... ahora solo espero que sobreviva, solo eso quiero... solo eso necesito."- Steven comenzó a derramar involuntarias lágrimas una vez más, tal y como había venido sucediendo durante toda la noche.

- "Steven..."

- "Lo siento... lo siento... Bien, ustedes dos se van apenas amanezca, tienen que descansar... y tienes que darle a Kate las mejores fiestas de su vida... ¿de acuerdo?, hazlo por mi... por favor."

Matt miró a Steven, sabía muy bien que no lo iba a hacer más feliz quedándose a su lado; pero Kamatari también era su amigo, y no podía abandonarlo... a ninguno de los dos, además del hecho de que Kate no se lo perdonaría nunca. Por último, debían de enterrar a Hime con honores... por lo menos eso se le debía a la pequeña criatura. Entonces tendrían que repartir el tiempo, al parecer era la única alternativa; si, se irían al amanecer, descansarían y le harían un funeral a Hime, luego volverían por la tarde y se quedarían hasta la noche o el día siguiente... no era la idea de una Navidad de ensueños, pero la situación no estaba para estupideces.

Las horas siguieron pasando y llegó la mañana con ellas.

- "Oye, Steven; volveremos en la tarde... ¿te traemos algo?."- Matt miraba preocupado a Steven.- "Aparte de ropa limpia quiero decir."

- "Bueno..."- Steven miró algún punto perdido en el piso y algo vino a su memoria, entonces una vez más comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, pero también sonreía ligeramente- "¿Podrían traerme una parte de mi tarta de fresas?."- preguntó Steven casi yéndose en llanto.

Matt lo miró confundido pero Kate entendió a la perfección, prometiéndole traerle suficiente aparte de dinero y un buen almuerzo. Steven agradeció de corazón y les dio a ambos las lleves de su habitación e indicaciones de donde se encontraban el dinero que iba a necesitar y la ropa limpia.

- "Gracias chicos... son los mejores amigos que nunca he tenido."- dijo Steven mientras abrazaba a Kate y los despedía a ambos, luego se fue una vez más a la sala de espera.

Casi al mediodía el doctor salió de la habitación, y en un suspiro dijo que habían logrado estabilizar a Kamatari por fin. Steven sintió como el aire le volvía al cuerpo.

- "¿Puedo entrar?... ¿Si?."

- "Si, puede hacerlo; además necesito que alguien se quede con él y lo vigile... le daré instrucciones para hacerlo... vamos; además Steven-san, tengo que explicarle como limpiar sus heridas... deberá convertirse en un enfermero estrella en tiempo record..."- el doctor Kasaki siguió hablándo mientras que Steven lo escuchaba con atención pero sin quitar su mente de Kamatari siquiera un segundo. Pasaron un par de horas más mientras el doctor le explicaba a Steven absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba saber, así como el hecho de que éste no se encontraba realmente fuera de peligro hasta que abriese los ojos recobrando la conciencia. A partir de ese momento Steven no se separó ni un segundo del lecho de su pareja. Y las horas siguieron pasando.

**********

Matt y Kate llegaron por fin a la ciudad universitaria una vez más. Estaban agotados, con hambre y necesitaban un buen baño de manera urgente... pero en realidad nada de eso les importaba demasiado.

Ambos fueron hasta el edificio de habitaciones de Matt, y allí mismo Kate aprovechó para darse un ducha en la habitación de su pareja. Era algo que realmente necesitaba. Luego fue Matt el que se dio una ducha, y se colocó ropa limpia. Luego buscaron entre las cosas de Matt y encontraron lo que él había estado buscando, una cajita de madera que le sirviera de ataúd a la pequeña avecita muerta.

- "Creo que no podremos esperar a Kamatari y a Steven."- dijo con aprensión Kate- "Aunque sería lo más correcto."

- "Si. Pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo estará en ese estado... espero que salga pronto, me da pena verlo así... él siempre tiene por lo menos una sonrisa para animar a todos... quiero verlo igual otra vez."

- "Si... vamos."

- "Espera... creo que se merece algo especial... buscaré un par de maderas y un clavo... le haremos una tumba que sea digna, con una cruz y su nombre... por lo menos eso; busca en mi cajón una navaja de mango negro para tallar la madera."- Matt señaló el lugar a Kate, quien asintió y le llevó lo que le pedían, luego ambos bajaron a buscar maderas en el deposito.

Allí se encontraron con Josh, quien había estado esperando por noticias pues necesitaba dárselas a Ryan quien se encontraba bastante nervioso. Al enterarse de lo que había sucedido palideció.

- "Tal vez sería mejor que no le dijeses nada de lo que ha sucedido al pequeño Ryan."- expresó Kate con mucha preocupación, en especial luego de que Josh les dijera que éste había presentado una leve recaída.

Más Josh negó con la cabeza.

- "De alguna manera él siempre sabe si hay algo que no anda bien o si le estoy ocultando cosas... prefiero que se entere ahora por mi y no después y me mire con tristeza por haberle ocultado algo."- y luego de decir aquello Josh se excusó y volvió a su habitación.

Matt y Kate se miraron el uno al otro con algo de pena y remordimiento, y continuaron con su marcha para el funeral de la pequeña Hime.

Matt encontró las maderas que buscaba y las talló u clavó haciendo una pequeña cruz, luego decidieron que el mejor lugar para enterrar a la pequeña ave sería al pie del árbol en donde Kamatari alguna vez le contó a sus amigos que había encontrado a la pequeña. Todo estaba decidido, ambos asintieron en un acuerdo tácito y comenzaron a caminar lentamente, no tenían ganas reales de llegar hasta el lugar; más un ruido a sus espaldas y una débil vocecita los detuvo.

Ryan y Josh estaban detrás de ellos, Josh cargaba a Ryan en vilo para ser más específicos; y Ryan parecía tener mucho apuro en alcanzarlos.

- "No se vayan... no se vayan..."- repetía una y otra vez el pequeño.

Cuando por fin la pareja alcanzó a Matt y Kate, Ryan extendía un cuadrito que al parecer acababa de ser hecho por el olor a madera tallada que desprendía; y al verlo mejor notaron que era un dibujito que la pequeña Hime hecho con lápiz y carbones.

- "¿Puedo ponerlo en su tumba?."- preguntó Ryan con lágrimas en los ojos- "Quiero ir... es muy triste si no están en tu funeral las personas que te conocieron... si van pocos entonces esas personas estarán más tristes al no tener con quien hablar... no quiero verlos tristes... ni a Hime tampoco."

A Kate se le salieron las lágrimas ante las palabras de Ryan, y así los cuatro fueron al pie del árbol y rindieron un precioso homenaje al animalito que le había robado el corazón a más de uno. Y mientras eso ocurría, en la clínica; Steven sostenía la mano de Kamatari suplicando al cielo que por favor no se lo quitase. Y afuera, el cielo lloraba lágrimas de hielo por aquellos que habían perdido su vida aquel día, por aquellos que la perdieron un día como ese durante todos los años que habían pasado desde la creación del mundo, y por aquellos que la perderían un día igual en los años que vendrían hasta que el mundo exhalase su último suspiro.

**********

La noche del 24 Kamatari volaba en fiebre, mientras Steven trataba con desesperación bajársela lo más pronto posible gracias a las constantes comprensas que colocaba sobre su frente y con las que refrescaba su cuerpo. 

Kate y Matt, quienes habían vuelto al mediodía para llevarle todas sus cosas, su dinero y un almuerzo decente y ver que encima lo comiese; ahora se encontraban ayudándolo. Eran las 8 de la noche... por lo menos no estaba tan mal como durante la tarde, allí si que se temió lo peor. Poco a poco a fiebre bajo, y a las casi 9:30 de la noche estaba estable.

- "Deberían volver a casa... es Noche Buena, no los quiero aquí celebrando."- la voz de Steven casi siempre tan llena de vida ahora se oía triste, más a pesar de todo autoritaria y segura.

- "Olvídalo Steven."- Kate no parecía querer dejar a sus amigos en aquellos momentos, pero Steven entonces la miró y Kate enmudeció.

- "No es solo mi obligación el cuidar de mi pareja, sino el velar por su felicidad. No lo hará nada feliz saber que encima de todo arruiné la primeras fechas especiales que sus dos mejores amigos en todo el país pasarían juntos. Por favor Kate... Matt, tu eres más razonable... llévala a casa."

Matt miró a Steven y asintió... sabía muy bien que no iban a hacer que el rubio se sintiese mejor teniéndolos a ellos dos allí de lastre.

- "Si. Vámonos Kate, será lo mejor. Steven... feliz Navidad..."- dijo entonces Matt ofreciéndole su mano a Steven quien lo observó un momento y estrechó su mano, tras lo cual sin pensarlo terminó abrazando fuerte al muchacho.

- "Gracias Matt... eres un buen amigo."

Matt se sentía algo turbado, pero si ya se había acostumbrado a los efusivos abrazos de Kamatari entonces podía pasar uno de Steven de vez en cuando.

- "Se fuerte amigo... cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estamos. Vendremos mañana para traerte tu almuerzo y ver como anda todo."- dijo Matt mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda y se separaba para darle paso a Kate quien fue ahora la que abrazó efusivamente a Steven.

Pronto la pareja se fue y Steven se quedó una vez más a solas con Kamatari. Lo abrazó con delicadeza a depositó un beso de roce de mariposa en los labios de este.

- "Feliz Navidad anticipada cariño... pronto todo estará bien, ya lo verás... ya lo verás."

La noche pasó igual que el resto de día, y pronto llegó el día de Navidad. Más ninguno de los que estaban cercanos a la pareja lo sintieron en aquel momento.

Steven no se daba cuenta verdaderamente de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo estaba consciente de que debía de cuidar a su pareja. Kate y Matt tampoco la pasaron tan bien a pesar de todo, pero respiraban profundo deseando relajarse un poco y se mantenían en contacto con Steven yendo cada que podían a la clínica para ver que podían hacer. Por su parte Ryan mandaba a Josh cada hora para saber si algo más había ocurrido, y se sentía inmensamente feliz cuando su amado le decía que nada había empeorado; y continuó así hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido debido al cansancio por la preocupación.

- "¿Sabes Matt?... me alegro de que mis padres me dijesen que este año no ibamos a poder pasar la Navidad en casa porque se iban de viaje a ver a mi tía... No me hubiese perdonado el no estar aquí en un momento como este."

Matt abrazó aún más fuerte a Kate. Ambos se encontraban sentados en los pasillos del tercer piso luego de haber hecho una pequeña limpieza a media tarde en las habitaciones de las aves. Josh, quien también había estado ayudando pero se mantenía en silencio los miró y asintió mientras seguía reuniendo la basura y se preparaba para llevarla abajo. La verdad que Josh no se relajaba tanto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, le había agradado el poder ayudar y hacerlo además sin preocuparse demasiado de lo que estaba haciendo.

- "Gracias por la ayuda Joshua."- Kate lo ofreció una gran sonrisa a Josh.

- "No hay por que señorita Kate."

- "Solo Kate por favor... Y cualquier cosa que necesites, por favor no olvides que nos tienes aquí... y si algo le pasa al pequeño Ryan..."

- "Gracias."- Josh hizo entonces una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.- "Y Feliz Navidad."

- "Feliz Navidad."- dijo a coro la pareja aún sentada en el suelo. Luego ambos suspiraron y se abrazaron aún más fuerte cerrando los ojos. Pronto Kate se quedó dormida en brazos de Matt, y éste la llevó a la habitación del segundo piso y la depositó suave sobre la cama, sentándose a un lado en la silla de la habitación y observándola dormir... después de todo, el tenerla era el mejor regalo de Navidad que nadie pudo darle nunca jamás.

**********

La mañana del 26 llegó fría y con una gruesa capa de nieve producto de la nevada de la noche anterior. El lugar estaba demasiado silencioso... ¿Dónde estaba el beso de las mañanas o ese estilo de despertarlo con algo más que ese beso que tenía su loco amante?... un momento... ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el hombro?... Kami-sama, el dolor cada vez era más intenso... ese vacío oscuro de unos momentos atrás era mejor... en poco más frío, pero no existía dolor... y ahora sentía frío de todas maneras aparte de ese dolor.

Kamatari se movió ligera e inconscientemente sobre la cama, despertando casi de inmediato a Steven, quien se encontraba abrazado a él por la cintura aún sentado a su costado en la silla... era una posición incomoda pero a Steven le importaba muy poco, estaba cerca de su pareja de esa manera.

- "¿Kamy?... "- Steven se incorporó importándole poco el crujido que sintió escapar su cuello y espalda. Se acercó aún más a su pareja casi hasta poder respirar el aire exhalado por éste.- "Bebé... abre los ojos chiquito... mírame."- Steven suplicaba mientras tomaba la mano de Kamatari con delicadeza, y para su completo deleite, éste apretó ligeramente la mano que sostenía la suya, y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear.

Steven sonrió maravillado... por fin, después de tanta espera. Poco a poco pudo ver como Kamatari abría los ojos como saliendo de un sueño, y al tratar de moverse se encogió de dolor ante la herida latente en su hombro.

- "Hmmm..."- Kamatari se quejó un poco mientras sus ojos se cerraban sin querer un poco, pero luego comenzaron a abrirse una vez más, ahora más lento... Kamatari sentía como si de alguna manera todo el mundo le diese vueltas alrededor.- "S- ¿Steven?."

Steven casi muere de felicidad al escuchar aquel susurro salir de los labios que tanto amaba, y en un movimiento delicado besó la mano que aún sostenía entre la suya propia y luego se acercó para humedecer con un beso suave los labios secos de Kamatari.

Kamatari pudo sentir un beso depositado en sus labios, y luego un aroma ya conocido acercarse a su propio cuerpo cuando Steven lo abrazó; primero de manera delicada, luego con algo de fuerza pero sin lastimarlo. Algo húmedo cayó entonces en su cuello, y allí si se obligó a si mismo a abrir los ojos con un ligero esfuerzo más de su parte.

Un manto de fibras de oro le quitaron por un momento la visión, luego al enfocarse mejor pudo notar el cabello de su amado bajo su mirada.

- "Steven..."- susurró el joven oriental con voz débil- "¿Por qué lloras?..."

Entonces Steven alzó el rostro y le ofreció una gran y brillante sonrisa a su amado.

- "Por que estoy muy feliz tontito... por eso. Te amo... Feliz Navidad."- susurró Steven mientras le plantaba un nuevo beso en los labios.

- "¿Navidad?... ¿adonde se fue el 24?... ¿ya estamos 25?."

- "Hoy es 26 de Diciembre Kamatari-san."- interrumpió de pronto la voz de sensei Kasaki, haciendo que Kamatari se sintiera aún más confundido... la verdad que no entendía nada de nada. 

Pero entonces un ligero recuerdo pasó por su mente... él hacía un pastel de fresas... no, una tarta; y estaba terminando cuando entonces alguien tocó la puerta y luego....

Los ojos de Kamatari se ensancharon visiblemente, ya recordaba todo lo que había sucedido. Pero entonces... ¿Como era que estaba con Steven en la clínica de sensei Kasaki y no en un cuartel junto a la gente del gobierno Meiji y sus fríos doctores?. Acaso... ¿Acaso Steven sabía algo acerca de lo que había pasado la tarde del 23?. De pronto Kamatari sentía miedo. Miedo del rechazo que eso podía ocasionar... miedo de las consecuencias a las que ahora se debía de atener... aunque Steven ya había sido avisado de aquello... por eso estaba a su lado. Steven no lo había rechazado... pero, ¿Y los demás?. ¿Y Matt-san, y Kate-san... y Ryan-chan y Josh-san?... ¿Sabrían algo al respecto también?... lo más probable fuese que no; entonces le pediría a Steven que no le dijese a nadie, que guardase el secreto... porque no soportaría perder a aquellos que ahora se encontraban a su lado... sus amigos... su familia.

Steven observó cada uno de los movimientos de Kamatari; y entonces intuyó lo que pasaba. No deseaba que su amor estuviese triste por nada... no quería que sufriese más de lo que ya había sufrido. Era mejor hablar antes de que las cosas se complicaran aún más en la linda cabecita de su pastelito de arroz (que por cierto ahora sabía que le encantaban... después de pasar 2 días y medio en ese lugar era lo menos que le iban a dar de comer).

- "Kamy, cariño.."- empezó a decir Steven, más entonces fue interrumpido por la voz de Kate, quien lanzó un grito de alegría al ver a Kamatari consciente y soltándose del abrazo de Matt corrió a abrazarlo.

- "¡¡Ya estás bien!!, ¡¡Ya estás bien!!."- vitorió Kate con alegría mientras abrazaba con emoción a un pasmado Kamatari, quien sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquello debido a que la herida del hombro se le volvió a abrir un poco debido a la efusividad de Kate.

- "Bueno, aléjense todos que debo de atender de nuevo esa herida."- dijo con algo de severidad sensei Kasaki haciendo que Kate se alejara algo avergonzada.

- "Lo siento."- murmuró Kate mientras se paraba una vez más al lado de la cama junto a Matt, al tiempo que Steven ayudaba al doctor con la limpieza de la herida y el cambio de las vendas puesto que la enfermera no podía ya que estaba atendiendo a otro paciente que se encontraba en tratamiento en aquellos momentos.

Mientras era atendido, Kamatari observó a sus amigos... bien, ellos también estaban allí, lo que quería decir que algo tenían que saber; pero... cuanto. ¿Acaso Steven les había dicho algo al respecto?. Kamatari aún estaba incierto acerca de como dieron con su paradero, eso era algo que en definitiva iba a averiguar, pero tenía que estar a solas con Steven para ello.

Kamatari se mantuvo en silencio mientras el doctor y Steven lo atendían, al igual que cuando el doctor se dispuso a retirarse. Entonces miró a sus amigos una vez más... ¿Y si lo sabían todo?, entonces de seguro que lo odiaban por ello... y la verdad que él no los culparía por eso. Él mismo se odiaría si eso fuese posible; sin embargo en esos momentos aún no estaba muy seguro de como reaccionar. Mas Matt se le adelantó rompiendo el silencio primero.

- "¡Tonto!. Pudiste haber hecho que ese sujeto te matara... ¡Por lo menos debiste esperar a estar un poco más recuperado de tu gripe!. Fue muy claro que casi perdiste debido a uno de tus mareos por causa de la gripe."

Entonces Kamatari se heló... al parecer sabían mucho más de lo que Kamatari creía... al parecer lo sabían todo. Kamatari se mordió sin querer el labio inferior, al igual que sin querer apretó fuertemente la mano que Steven le brindaba en aquellos momentos. Una vez más se decidió... si iba a perder a sus amigos, sería de frente... si lo iban a saber sería por su propia boca; aunque por lo menos ahora sabía que contaba con Steven por lo menos.

- "Yo..."- Kamatari comenzó algo dubitativo e incómodo... la verdad que no estaba seguro del todo acerca de que diría, pero una vez más fue cortado por Matt.

- "No necesitas darnos explicaciones si no quieres... no las estamos pidiendo."

Kamatari miró una vez más a su amigo y tomó aire. Era cierto que no le estaban pidiendo explicaciones; pero de una vez por todas él las iba a dar. No quería tener que pasar por esa situación alguna otra vez... además como ya lo había pensado, si tenía que perderlos por ello... mejor que fuese de una vez y por su misma boca.

- "Soy espía."- bueno... no había sido tan difícil después de todo.

Matt y Kate lo miraron y se sentaron... la verdad que habían hablado mucho del tema entre ellos mismos y supusieron algo parecido... aunque la verdad que no esperaban que Kamatari se los dijese tan de frente.

- "Espía..."- murmuró Matt para si mismo como procesando la palabra, más Kamatari lo entendió de otra manera... creyó que lo repetía a manera de pregunta. 

Kamatari apretó un poco más la mano de Steven y se decidió a hablar lo suficiente para salir de aquella nueva pesadilla en la que el gobierno Meiji lo había metido. El único problema era que le estaba dando mucho sueño y se sentía muy débil por su condición y el hecho de que no había probado alimento en días no mejoraba para nada el asunto. Lo mejor era hablar rápido antes de que lo venciera el cansancio... pero, ¿como sintetizar aquello que tenía que relatar en unas pocas palabras si le había costado tantas horas explicárselo a Steven y a si mismo a la vez. Kamatari bostezó y comenzó a cerrar los ojos debido al cansancio.

- "Yo... tuve que..."- Kamatari bostezó una vez más y trató de seguir- "Para tener una nueva vida... venir aquí... yo..."- Kamatari comenzó a impacientarse al darse cuenta que no podía siquiera mantenerse despierto para dar una explicación por lo menos un poquito clara. Entonces sintió aquella mano cálida y fuerte apretarlo un poco más; y mientras caía en un sueño profundo, pudo escuchar a lo lejos las palabras de Steven explicando lo que él no pudo, mientras una mano gentil pasaba por los mechones desordenados que se extendían sobre su frente. De pronto sintió sin ningún motivo que después de todo las cosas no iban a estar tan mal. Kamatari una vez más cayó en un sueño profundo.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que el joven guerrero despertase una vez más, y al hacerlo no solo se encontró con un humeante tazón de sopa, sino con los rostros amables de sus amigos, quienes aún se encontraban junto a él.

- "Hola."- lo saludó Kate con una sonrisa radiante.

- "Hola."- repitió Kamatari por reflejo, pero no pudo decir nada más debido a que de pronto tenía una cucharada de sopa en la boca, y tras esa vinieron otras muchas más.

- "Esta vez no voy a dejar que hables y hables sin siquiera probar alimento como la última vez. Debes de alimentarte para recuperar tus fuerzas. Que bueno que esto no sucedió en exámenes porque allí sí que nos la veíamos."- Steven continuó dándole de comer a su pareja con mucho cuidado y viendo que esta no estuviese demasiado caliente (léase que la enfriaba con soplos.)

- "Gracias."- Kamatari por fin pudo hablar luego de terminar de comer, por lo menos todo lo que le pudo entrar en el estómago, lo cual afortunadamente fue más de medio plato de sopa.

De pronto el chico oriental se sentía incómodo. No sabía que le había dicho Steven a sus amigos para que estos estuviesen tan tranquilos. Después de todo, por lo que había entendido lo habían visto atravesar al otro sujeto con la espada. Ni siquiera tenía alguien más que decirles que había asesinado a otra persona, ellos lo habían visto... sino, ¿como era que Matt-san supo que había perdido el equilibrio durante la batalla?. Solo había una manera y era haberlo presenciado.

- "Matt-san... Kate-san... yo..."

- "No te preocupes Kamatari."- Matt puso una mano gentil sobre el hombro sano del muchacho.- "Steven ya nos explicó lo suficiente... y aún eres nuestro amigo, no vas a perder nuestra amistad de ninguna manera. Todos tienen derecho a hacerse una nueva vida después de todo... ¿cierto?."

- "Si..."- ¿qué era exactamente lo que Steven les había dicho?... hmmmm.

- "Bueno, supongo que esta no será la última vez que hagas algo parecido... solo espero que en tu siguiente misión tengas algo más de cabeza y no vayas en semejante estado."

- "Si Kate-san... tienes razón..."- ¡¡¡¡¿¿Pero que les había dicho Steven por Kami-sama??!!!.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que la pareja se retirase, y de que por fin Kamatari se quedara de nuevo a solas con Steven, quien estaba más que feliz de ver a su dulcesito de naranja despierto y mirándolo con esos lindo ojitos que tanto le gustaban. Una vez más Steven se le fue encima en un abrazo posesivo pero suave a la vez, no podía dañar de ninguna manera a su pequeño ángel.

Entonces Kamatari sintió un nuevo beso, y una mano diestra hacerlo entrar en calor con pequeñas caricias en su estómago.

- "Steven..."- Kamatari murmuró algo sonrojado.

- "Se que no debemos hacer nada interesante en algún tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que deba dejar de tocarte del todo cariño. Oh, Dios!.. no sabes cuanto te extrañé; temí lo peor por un momento."- un beso más. Steven colocó esa mirada color cielo ahora ardiente sobre su pareja, besó sus sienes, su nariz... sus dulces y sonrojadas mejillas, y una vez más lo abrazó.

- "Steven..."

- "¿Hmmm?"

- "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Matt-san y Kate-san???."- por fin la pregunta que tanto lo abrumaba había sido hecha... Steven sonrió, sí que había demorado mucho en formularla.

- "Pues la verdad."

- "La... verdad..."

- "Aja. Que eras un lindo y muy sexy espía del gobierno japonés que había venido en misión a este país, pero que encontraste lindas personas aquí y un muy apuesto chico rubio que te robo el corazón, así que decidiste hacer lo que más querías en todo el mundo... empezar una nueva y excitante vida junto a esas personas y en especial al apuesto chico rubio. Pero... que para que te dejasen hacer eso tenías que hacer algunos trabajos para tu gobierno para... mantener las apariencias; solo que debido a que no solo eras un lindo y sexy espía, sino también un guerrero muy fuerte además de apasionado, entonces de vez en cuando te iban a mandar misiones muy difíciles que te pondrían en peligro... solo que como tu sabías que tu chico rubio no solo era apuesto sino también muy bueno con ciertas clases de lucha ibas a apoyarte en él para luchar y así no iba a ser tan difícil quedarte en este país y hacer una nueva vida. Fin de la historia."

Kamatari miró a Steven incrédulo... ese hombre estaba loco. Pero era cierto, en resumen... muy, muy en resumen... esa era la historia acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Kamatari sonrió y abrazó a Steven... sus amigos no lo habían rechazado... Steven estaba a su lado... ¿que más podía pedir?. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era regresar a casa y quedarse en cama durante una semana con Steven a su costado y su pequeña Hime comiendo las migajitas de las medialunas de mantequilla que de seguro Steven le iba a comprar... porque tenía unas ganas de comer alguna... si, eso sería como ir al mismo paraíso junto a los dos seres que más quería en el mundo... su Steven adorado y su Hime preciosa... la palomita que tenía ese lugar tan especial en su corazón, aquella a quien podía sentir casi como si fuese una pequeña hija, y es que era ese animalito quien había sacado a relucir el carácter paternal de Kamatari... y que padre no quiere ver a su pequeña adoración.

Los días pasaron volando, e incluso Kamatari recibió la visita que un muy preocupado Josh quien dejó a Ryan al cuidado de Kate mientras que se acercaba a verlo. Por fin después de casi una semana de estar en la clínica, donde Kamatari celebró junto a Steven el Año Nuevo occidental; era hora de regresar a casa. Ahora todo estaría bien.

El viaje a la universidad se le hizo corto a Kamatari debido a que se había quedado dormido a mitad de camino. Cuando por fin llegaron, Kamatari insistió en caminar por si mismo debido a que su herida estaba en el hombro, no en sus piernas.

Caminaron lento y Kamatari entonces desvió un poco su camino. Había decidido pasar por aquel lugar especial que siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor... el lugar por donde había encontrado el huevecillo de Hime aquella vez hacía ya tanto tiempo... y es que había extrañado tanto a su pequeña. Caminó feliz hacia a aquel lugar... a veces Hime se sentaba allí, en su rama favorita, a pesar de las nevadas, tal vez en esos momentos estuviese allí esperándolo.

- "Kamy, precioso... estooo... ¿Adónde vas?."

Kamatari miró a Steven y le sonrió. ¿Adónde más se suponía que iba a ir?.

- "A ver si mi Hime está en su ramita... y de todas maneras quiero pasar por allí aunque no esté... me gusta ese lugar."

De pronto Steven parecía muy incómodo por algo, y comenzó a insistirle a Kamatari para ir mejor primero a la habitación. Kamatari lo miró extrañado una vez más... y que pesado se había puesto, aún cuando era un rubio adorable a veces otras podía ser muy exasperante.

Poco a poco Kamatari se fue acercando pese a que al parecer Steven no quería que eso ocurriese. Por fin Kamatari vio el árbol frente a él, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue algo frente a este, algo chiquito plantado al pie del árbol. Kamatari se acercó.

Pudo notar entonces que se trataba de una de esos emblemas que pertenecían a la religión cristiana... una cruz. Pero además había algo más al pie de la pequeña cruz... un marco. Kamatari tuvo de pronto un muy mal presentimiento, el corazón comenzó a latirle fuerte. Se acercó aún más. Entonces el corazón se le detuvo.

Al pie del árbol, había una pequeña cruz con un dibujito puesto en el suelo. Era un dibujo de una palomita... y en la misma cruz estaba tallado un nombre... HIME. Kamatari cayó de rodillas en la nieve.

- "Hime..."- susurró mientras sus palabras se las llevaba el viento y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin control.... *Hime...*. Por su mente no pasaba otro pensamiento.

De pronto un par de brazos lo rodean y una voz se deja oír.

- "Lo siento... no quería que te enteraras de esta manera. Ella... ella... ella evitó que tu murieses, se metió en medio de tu batalla... pero no te diste cuenta. Se me escapó de las manos cuando llegamos y voló hacia ti y luego el otro sujeto..."- Steven suspiró y ya no pudo continuar más con la explicación- "Murió sin dolor creo yo... fue muy rápido. Vamos... vamos a la habitación, no debes quedarte aquí afuera."

Steven entonces intentó hacer que Kamatari se pusiese por lo menos de pie para poder cargarlo y llevarlo adentro, pues dudaba que el mismo Kamatari pudiese llegar por si mismo después de semejante shock. Pero Kamatari no se movió de su lugar... ni siquiera se movía de manera alguna sobre su propio sitio; solo se encontraba allí con la cabeza gacha y sin decir nada. Más de pronto algo salió de sus labios.

- "Tú la llevaste hacia aquel lugar."- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- "Yo... no sabía que eso iba a ..."- pero no pudo terminar pues de pronto Kamatari se le tiró encima y comenzó a golpearlo casi sin fuerza mientras gritaba y lloraba sin parar.

- "¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!!... ¡¡¿¿COMO PUDISTE LLEVARTE A MI BEBE??!!.... ¡¡¡TU LA MATASTE!!!... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!."

Steven no supo que hacer ante aquella reacción, más solo atinó a quedarse quieto y recibir todos los golpes. Era cierto, en cierta manera era su culpa.

Pronto los golpes cesaron, y en su lugar solo quedo un destrozado Kamatari que lloraba sin control ante la pérdida que acababa de sufrir. Una vez más Steven no supo a ciencia cierta que hacer, por lo que solo se quedó en silencio junto a su amor, y lo abrazó y dejó llorar sobre su pecho esperando hasta que las lágrimas se secaran en aquellos hermosos ojos que él tanto amaba.

Fin del onceavo capítulo 

****

Notas de la autora:

Ohayoo minna una vez más... sip, ya me imagino que a estas alturas más de uno me quiere matar... pero que se le va a hacer... es el trayecto de la historia.

Bueno, cuando para Kamatari las cosas parecían que por fin iban a mejorar a pesar de la super tormenta que cayó sobre su cabeza, el chico cae en depresión otra vez... prácticamente perdió a la pequeña razón de su vida.

En fin, ahora Steven se las tendrá que ver con alguien que no quiere ser cuidado ni quiere recuperarse... y es que para decirles algo... a Kamatari se le cayó el mundo... ya nada importa.

Espero que aún quieran seguir leyendo este fic, si es así nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, así que hasta la próxima.

Un gran bechito felino para todos y en cuanto a críticas, sugerencias y comentarios... pues el mail cambia, ahora me escriben a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com , y entonces yo como siempre esperaré sus mails con ilusión.

Con mucho miaulove

chibineko =v.v=

Y ahora..... algo del loco mundo de la autora.

"Hola a todos por allí"- se escucha música de fondo luego de la presentación con una voz masculina nueva. Se trata de wizarneko.- "Es hora de un programa más deeeeee:

Muchas vocesitas femeninas algo chillonas y musicales a la vez: "The piro's Show"

wizardneko: Y ahora con ustedes.... ¡pironeko!.

wizarneko apaga el micrófono y se voltea donde chibineko.

wizarneko: Entonces imouto... ¿Qué tal lo hice?.

chibineko: MUY BIEN!!!

wizardneko: Jeje... bueno, ahora veamos que tal le sale a piro-chan.

Y en el estudio.

Un pequeño gatito con el pelaje parecido a onditas de fuego hace su aparición y luego de mucho esfuerzo logra subirse al sillón que está a la izquierda del set.

pironeko: Hola a todos y gracias por venir. Hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial en nuestro set, se trata de alguien que ha causado furor y tiene ya al parecer una gran cantidad de admiradores entre el publico lector. ¡Demos entonces un gran aplauso al señor Ryan Merrel!

Muchos aplausos se escuchan de entre la multitud, y entonces un par de personas salen del lado derecho del escenario. Un par de minutos después Josh deja a Ryan en el sillón de la derecha y luego de darle un beso ligero en los labios se marcha.

Ryan: Gracias Josh... te quiero mucho.

Ryan ahora se encuentra sentado. Lleva solo una camisa blanca semiabierta... esto gracias a que está puesto el calefactor, porque sino Josh lo deja tan vestido como un esquimal en pleno invierno en el Ártico.

Todos aplauden y Ryan esta muy sonrojado. Entonces saca una libreta y comienza a dibujar a todo el público.

pironeko: Ejem...

Ryan: Uy!, lo siento. Hola lindo gatito.

Ryan saluda feliz a pironeko mientras que también lo dibuja a él.

pironeko: Bueno, es un verdadero placer tenerlo con nosotros señor Ryan. Hoy quisieramos que nos contara algo más de usted, pues el público lector esta que se muere por saber.

Ryan: ¿En serio?... vaya... a mi también me gusta saber muchas cosas. De acuerdo... tu solo pregunta y yo respondo... ¡Oye!, eso suena divertido.

pironeko: Bien comencemos con los datos básicos. Podrías decirme por favor tu edad.

Ryan: Si, claro!... tengo 21 y pronto cumpliré 22... en enero... lo siento... me emocioné mucho.

Ryan comenzó entonces a hablar entrecortado por la falta de aire. pironeko frunció el ceñito... 

pironeko: Bueno, mejor lo hacemos de otra forma. Yo digo los datos y tu me corriges si me equivoco. Veamos... cumples años el 29 de enero... ¿cierto?.

Ryan asintió feliz.

pironeko: Y estudias los cursos de Arte e Historia en la universidad.

Ryan: Si... me gusta mucho estudiar... es divertido. Además viniendo pude conocer a Josh.

pironeko: Cierto... pronto hablaremos de Josh. Pero sigamos, aqui dice que mides 1.60m. y pesas 55 Kg.

Ryan asintió una vez más, este juego le estaba gustando.

pironeko: Bien Ryan... dime por favor ¿cuales son tus pasatiempos favoritos?.

Ryan: Bueno, me gusta dibujar por sobre todo... y me gusta ver lo que pasa a mi alrededor... es divertido. También me gusta comer galletitas chiquitas hechas por mi mamá... ella me manda galletas todos los meses. Hmmm.... y además, me gusta estar con Josh... él es el Josh más lindo de tooooooooodoooooooo el mundo. Y me gusta tener amigos también, ahora tengo muchos. AH!, y me gusta que me pongan nombres bonitos. Y me gustan los dulces... sobre todo la crema chantillí.

pironeko: Es cierto... aquí dice que tienes varios sobrenombres: Según Josh eres su 'Duendecito de viento', y según Kamatari eres 'Ryan-chan'. Dime, ¿tienes algún otro sobrenombre?.

Ryan: Si... 'corazoncito' y 'Nenito precioso'... y 'pequeño muñequito' también.

pironeko: Oh!... y esos sobrenombres quien te los ha puesto.

Ryan: Mi mamita, mi papito y mis hermanos... en ese orden. Y mi tío me llama 'Desperdicio de tiempo'... ese es el único que no me gusta. Y el señor Steven me llama 'enanito' ... ese si me gusta.

pironeko: Si, te entiendo; a mi tampoco me gustaría que me llamaran como tu tío lo hace.

Ryan: ¿Y a ti gatito?... ¿Como te dicen?

pironeko se puso entonces más rojito aún si eso era posible... pues la única que le pone sobrenombres es la chibi y en esos momentos no le gustaría decir que le decía 'flamita bebé'... la chibi y su obsesión por Digimon =*¬.¬*=vvv

pironeko: Eso ahora no importa. Sigamos hablando de ti. ¿Eres el novio de Josh, verdad?... 

Ryan: Si, yo quiero mucho a Josh... él es lo mejor de mi vida. Me cuida mucho y yo también quiero poder cuidarlo algún día. También.... 

Ahora Ryan se pone aún más sonrojado

Ryan: ... también me gustaría algún día... poder ser todo de él... poder... tú sabes.

pironeko no entendió al principio, pero luego se sonrojó de nuevo... claro que entendía... él hablaba de 'eso'.

Ryan: El señor Kamatari me ha contado un poco... dice que es la experiencia más maravillosa si se está con quien quieres en realidad... que tu corazón salta como loco y te sientes morir e ir al cielo... quiero que Josh sienta eso conmigo algún día.

pironeko: Si... entiendo. Pero ahora estás en tratamiento... ¿cierto?

Ryan: Si, y estoy respondiendo bien, eso me emociona y se que a Josh también.

pironeko: Seguro que Josh está muy feliz por eso. Dime ahora... tu vienes de Luisiana... ¿verdad?.

Ryan: ¡Si!... mi familia tiene una enorme hacienda allí... muchas personas lindas que viven con nosotros en casa... tenemos además plantaciones y ganado... y yo tenía un ratoncito cuando era chiquito... pero se murió. Me dio pena, pero luego mi mamita me dio un perrito chiquito como mascota... es de raza pequeña y como es tranquilito podía cargarlo sin problemas. Ahora me espera en casa... se llama Cookie... porque me gustan las galletas y él es del color de una, es marroncito claro con pequitas marrón oscuras... como una galletita con pedacitos de nuez.

pironeko: Bueno... eso es interesante. Lástima que se nos acabó el tiempo porque me encantaría hablar más contigo... pero de todas maneras ya te ves cansado. Bueno, gracias por tu tiempo Ryan.

Ryan: De nada, me encanto y fue muy divertido. Además la galleta que me dio kawaii antes me hizo muy feliz.

pironeko: ¿¿kawaii??... No sabía que andaba por aquí... que raro, no la he visto.

Ryan: Es que me está cuidando a Josh ahora. Es para que no se aburra demasiado. Además a Josh también le gustan las galletas de kawaii. Son muy ricas en verdad, ¿No lo crees así?, no existen galletitas más ricas que las suyas, por eso siempre le pido recetas... aunque al final Josh me hace las galletitas en la habitación de los señores Kamatari y Steven porque yo aún no puedo resistir el calor.

pironeko: Vaya, no lo sabía, aunque kawaii ya me había dicho que ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien. Pues me alegro entonces que tu y mi hermanita tengan una amistad tan bonita; y en verdad me alegro de haberte podido entrevistar, gracias una vez más por tan grandiosa entrevista.

Ryan: ¡Para mi tambi[en fue muy lindo estar aquí!. Gracias por invitarme gatito bonito.

pironeko: Si... ¡Hasta la próxima todos!. =¤.¤=

****

Nota extra de chibineko y kawaiineko:

Bueno, como Ryan y kawaii se llevan taaaaaan bien, Ryan aceptó tomarse una foto que ayudase en sus prácticas a kawaii... después de todo ella estudia fotografía. ¡¡¡¡Que la disfruten!!!

Si!, y un agradecimiento especial a mi querida amiga Mikki-chan por haber hecho esta preciosa imagen de mi querido Ryan. MUCHAS GRACIAS PEQUEÑA AMA HECHICERA!!!!!!!!!!!... así da gusto trabajar como gato mascota para ti =^.^=


	14. capitulo 12

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo XII: Una pequeña luz en la oscuridad

La luz entraba tenuemente por la ventana debido a lo oscuro de aquel día de invierno, día que lloraba copos de nieve así como lágrimas lloraba el corazón de Kamatari.

Kamatari se encontraba acostado en la cama, tal y como lo había estado durante la última semana desde que llegase, no tenía ganas de nada; y tal vez hubiese muerto si no fuese por Steven... eso Kamatari lo sabía, no se estaba comportando de la mejor manera. Incluso había llegado a insultar fuertemente al rubio, entonces... ¿Como era que Steven aún permanecía a su lado?, eso era un verdadero misterio para el joven oriental... pero ni siquiera en eso tenía ganas de pensar, lo único que quería era morirse. Kamatari hundió aún más el rostro en la almohada y se metió aún más profundamente dentro de las frazadas.

Entonces un ruido sus espaldas le señaló que a Kamatari lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- "¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora cariño?... ¿Tienes frío?... hmmm, creo que lo mejor sería un buen baño caliente para ti, eso te reconfortará."- Steven acarició cariñoso el cabello de Kamatari y le plantó un beso largo y suave en la nuca antes de pararse para llenar ollas con agua y ponerlas a calentar para darle un baño a su amor.

Steven efectuó todo aquello mirando de vez en cuando a su pequeño ángel caído. Le dolía en el alma verlo en aquel estado, pero al parecer no podía hacer nada al respecto. Prácticamente llevaba una semana rogándole que se animara... que se levantara... pero lo único que Kamatari había hecho era dejarse morir en aquel lecho. Así que lo único que Steven podía hacer era al parecer ayudar a su amor a efectuar lo mínimo diario para cuidarlo; bañarlo, darle de comer y revisar la herida y limpiarla, cambiar el vendaje... si, era todo lo que Steven había podido hacer. Aparte de eso por lo menos se contentaba con limpiar las habitaciones donde se encontraban las aves que se habían quedado durante el invierno mientras Matt y/o Kate visitaban a su amado. Esa había sido la rutina de todos los días; y luego de lograr que Kamatari almorzara lo mínimo necesario para seguir subsistiendo, Steven se preparaba para llevarlo a bañar... pero aún faltaba un buen rato para que el agua se calentara. Steven se acercó una vez más a su pareja.

- "Listo bebé, ahora solo esperamos un rato más. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna otra cosa?... ¿Algo de comer?... ¿Algo de leer?... ¿Un dulcesito?... ¡Algo salado!... a ti te gustan las medialunas de mantequilla... ¿quieres que vaya por una a la panadería?..."- Steven ya se encontraba desesperado pues sin importar que no lograba que Kamatari le dijera nada, pero aquella vez fue peor.

'Medialunas de mantequilla'... Hime adoraba comer sus migajitas cuando Kamatari se compraba una... y no pudo evitar llorar una vez más.

Steven observó a su amante convulsionarse una vez más bajo las gruesas mantas, una vez más estaba llorando. ¿Ahora que había dicho?... no lo sabía... pero era casi seguro que había sido su culpa una vez más... ¡él y su gran boca!. Steven hizo entonces lo mismo que había hecho en cada una de las veces anteriores; sacó a Kamatari de entre las frazadas y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho dejándolo llorar hasta que la última de las lágrimas surcara aquellas mejillas que él tanto amaba; y pasó un buen rato hasta que esto sucediera. Entonces Steven se quedó acariciando el cabello de Kamatari y una idea surcó por su mente... tal vez un ligero cambio. Bueno, por lo pronto el agua estaba ya caliente, era hora de darse un baño.

- "Shhh... ya pasó... vamos ahora a tomar ese baño... ¿de acuerdo?."

Steven comenzó entonces a moverse por todos lados. Comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua fría para luego unirla con el agua ahora caliente; pero antes sacó toallas y la otra bata de Kamatari y las llevó al baño. También separó unas vendas limpias y una especie de talco desinfectante que el doctor Kasaki le había dado a Steven para evitar infecciones en la herida de Kamatari. Luego Steven llevó las ollas de agua caliente y las mezcló con la fría hasta obtener la temperatura deseada y luego agregó sales arómaticas y preparó además el baño con burbujas... por último tomó a Kamatari en brazos y lo llevó al baño, lo sentó en un banquito y le sacó la bata que en aquellos momentos tenía. Revisó la herida antes de meterlo al agua... por lo menos ya estaba lo suficientemente cicatrizada como para que Kamatari pudiese darse baños de tina; Steven besó el pecho de Kamatari y trazó un camino de besos hasta el hombro donde tenía la cicatriz... gracias a Dios que no había tocado ningún nervio; abrazó a un desnudo Kamatari fuertemente... de seguro moriría si lo llegaba a perder alguna vez. Por último mostró una brillante sonrisa a su amado antes de meterlo en la humeante bañera.

- "Hora de hacer caldito de Kamy..."- dijo Steven con travesura mientras metía a su amor en el cálido y burbujeante líquido, y Kamatari no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro al sentirse allí... por lo menos eso hacía sonreír a Steven y hacerlo pensar que no hacía aquello en vano.

Steven comenzó a enjabonar la espalda de Kamatari y luego el pecho con mucho cuidado de no tocar la herida del hombro... por lo menos ya habían dejado atrás los baños de esponja hacía un par de días. Steven se había vuelto un excelente enfermero, en especial por que ponía toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz al tan solo tocar al oriental.

- "¿Está bien como te lavo el cabello o estoy jalando muy fuerte?."- Steven trataba de sacar por lo menos alguna palabrita de vez en cuando, pero con una leve negación de cabeza de Kamatari era suficiente para saber que no estaba jalándole el cabello a Kamatari... aunque eso era virtualmente imposible en realidad.

Luego del baño, Steven cambió a Kamatari las vendas luego de limpiar una vez más la herida y lo sentó en el sillón de la habitación. Limpió todo en el baño y volvió para meterse en la cocina por unos minutos, para luego regresar con una taza humeante de té con mucha leche y azúcar y un bollito.

- "Hora de un aperitivo."- anunció Steven mientras se sentaba en una silla que había jalado y puesto delante del sillón.- "Vamos, toma este té que te hará bien."- insistió una vez más Steven mientras acercaba a la humeante taza una cuchara y sacaba un poco y soplaba.

Kamatari miró la cuchara y luego a Steven, y entreabrió los labios ligeramente... se sentía miserable al tratar a Steven de esa manera, pero estaba tan deprimido... no quería saber ni hacer nada... su Hime se había ido, su bebé ya no estaba. Cucharada a cucharada Kamatari bebió el té y casi por migajas se comió más de la mitad del bollo, y luego se quedó mirando por la ventana la nieve caer, y sintió que su corazón se enfriaba cada vez más, como el aire que soplaba fuera de la ventana.

**********

Otro día más de una miserable existencia. Kamatari se había levantado temprano como todos los días, y como siempre se había quedado quieto debido a la falta de ganas de mover músculo alguno. Suspiró... Steven acababa de despertarse hacía unos momentos y preparaba el desayuno... pero él no tenía ganas de comer. Igual lo iba a hacer así que no servía pensar en ello.

- "¡Buen día!."- saludó Steven bastante animado mientras besaba los labios de Kamatari al tiempo que dejaba a un costado una bandejita con el desayuno- "Adivina que vamos a hacer hoy."- exclamó Steven mientras acercaba un pedazo pan con mermelada y se lo daba a Kamatari.

Kamatari por su lado le lanzó una mirada por lo menos algo significativa... no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer con su vida, mucho menos de lo que iba a pasar ese día.

- "Ah, ah... no... no me vas a sacar información con esa linda y provocativa miradita tuya... tendrás que esperar a saber cual es la sorpresa."- y entonces Steven mostró una radiante sonrisa y le dio un poco de los huevos revueltos que había preparado (es cierto... después de que Steven y Kamatari mudaron a las aves, Steven hizo una pequeña adición a la familia... trajo una gallinita y un gallito, y ahora tienen 2 huevos frescos cada mañana para el desayuno).

Luego las cosas transcurrieron normales como siempre, incluso cuando Josh vino de visita trayendo a Ryan, Steven aprovechó como siempre para ir a limpiar las habitaciones de las aves... luego regresó y como la pareja visitante aún se quedaba un rato más Steven aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida. Luego Josh decidió que ya era hora de volver a su habitación y Steven continuó con lo de siempre hasta que vino Matt de visita y entonces Steven se lo llevó sospechosamente a un costado de la habitación contigua.

- "¿Qué es lo que pasa Steven?... Te ves raro."

- "Hmmm... es que te quiero pedir un favorcito chiquitito... ¿se puede?... ¿Por favor?."- Steven suplicó poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorrito perdido y desamparado para Matt.

- "¡Tranquilo hombre!, si ni siquiera me has dicho de que se trata el favor y ya estás haciendo un espectáculo. Además si es para ayudar a mi amigo... y supongo que así es; sabes que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar. No tienes que poner esa carita entonces."- dijo Matt con algo de fastidio, pues a pesar de todo no estaba tan acostumbrado a que otro hombre hiciera ese tipo de espectáculo para conseguir algo de él... por lo menos Kamatari había hecho ese tipo de cosas la menor cantidad de veces posible.

- "¡Si!; entonces me cuidarás a mi Kamy durante un par de horas mientras voy a hacer un arreglo con alguien. Bueno, tal vez demore menos de un par de horas... tal vez solo una hora..."

- "Eso era todo; cuidarlo... no sé porque haces entonces tanto escándalo... además, Kate también va a venir después, así que de todas maneras me iba a quedar un buen rato. ¿Y a donde vas si se puede saber?... no es que me esté entrometiendo..."

- "Pues... voy a traerle una sorpresa a mi Kamy; algo que espero, lo haga sentirse mucho mejor."

Matt miró a Steven con intriga; y es que al rubio se le ocurría cada cosa de vez en cuando... pero la verdad era que la mayoría de las cosas que Steven había planeado para Kamatari luego de que ambos se volvieron pareja, habían hecho sonreír al oriental siempre... Matt solo esperaba que esta vez no fuese la excepción.

Pasó cerca de una hora más antes de que Steven anunciara que iba a salir y se despidiese de Kamatari con un cariñoso beso.

- "No me extrañes demasiado cariño."- había dicho mientras acariciaba su cabello y le plantaba otro beso en la frente luego de haber besado sus labios.

Kamatari miró a Steven irse y de pronto se sintió vacío. En toda la semana que Kamatari se había sentido deprimido, Steven no había dejado la habitación por más de 15 minutos, y ahora se iba a la calle por quien sabía cuanto tiempo... aunque claro, él tenía derecho a continuar con su vida y no estar sujeto exclusivamente a lo que sucediese con el oriental. Kamatari suspiró.

- "Bien amigo mío, tú mandas. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo en especial?."- Matt mostró entonces una sonrisa algo forzada a su amigo mientras lo miraba expectante.

Kamatari miró a Matt sin muchas ganas y suspiró; por último se metió bajo las mantas y no presentó más señales de vida durante un buen rato. Matt parpadeó y suspiró, siempre era igual; ¿cómo era que Steven soportaba aquello todos los días?. De verdad que debía de estar bastante enamorado para actuar tan pacientemente.

**********

Steven se bajó con rapidez del coche luego de pagarle al conductor y comenzó a caminar entre las casas de una pequeña quinta con paso seguro a un destino al parecer bastante conocido, pues ni siquiera reparaba en el lugar o su camino, simplemente caminaba como por instinto.

Luego de unos minutos por fin se paró frente a una puerta y la toco de manera enérgica, deseando luego no haber sido demasiado brusco.

- "¡Ya voy!."- sonó una voz femenina, tras la cual se escuchó el ruido de alguien bajando unas escaleras al parecer viejas y crujientes. Unos segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una joven que salió en una bata y con el cabello mojado, al parecer la había sacado del baño.

- "¡Cassie!... lo siento cariño, no sabía que te estabas bañando."- Steven puso entonces su carita de culpabilidad y sus perrunas orejitas salieron a flote.

- "¡Steven!"- grita Cassie mientras se tiraba encima de Steven de manera desvergonzada y lo abrazaba emocionada- "¡Malvado!- dijo entonces la joven muchacha mientras le tiraba un golpe a Steven en el pecho, que sin embargo no produjo ninguna reacción de dolor por parte del chico- "Por lo menos pudiste haber venido un poco antes a visitarme... ¡Llevo meses sin saber nada de ti!."

- "Lo sé cariño, por eso tengo mucho que contarte esta vez... y pedirte que me hagas un favorcito... tu sabes"

- "Eso se nota, no vienes por aquí hace tiempo y ya necesitas algo de atención... ¡Solo mirate!, estas hecho un desastre. Deja que voy a buscar mis cosas arriba y..."

- "¡Espera!; es que... no es para mi... esta vez."

- "¿Ah, no?."- Cassie miró a Steven algo confundida... aunque claro que si le iba a dar otro cliente no era tan malo; pero igual se sentiría mejor si le diera un tratamiento a Steven.

- "No, es para que atiendas a otra persona; lo necesito de manera desesperada... ahora mismo si fuese posible."

- "Claro... solo déjame cambiarme y recoger mis cosas. ¡Pero antes...!"- Cassie señaló hacia Steven con un dedito acusador.

- "No, en serio; yo no necesito..."

- "¡Yo soy la experta aquí!... así que no discutas. Ve al baño y quitate la camisa como siempre... voy en cuanto esté lista."- y Cassie se retiró escaleras arriba de nuevo, luego se escuchó una puerta cerrándose.

Steven miró hacia las escaleras que ahora se encontraban en calma y suspiró... bueno, por lo menos ya estaba allí y esa chica revoltosa no lo iba a dejar irse hasta que... Steven suspiró. En fin, por que no. Y Steven se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado mientras se sacaba el abrigo y la camisa por el camino.

**********

Había pasado casi una hora y media desde que Steven se fuese, y Matt se habría vuelto loco si no fuese porque Kate había llegado hacía ya casi 40 minutos y ahora conversaba en un animado monólogo que sin embargo había captado la atención de Kamatari e incluso se las había arreglado para de alguna manera hacerlo comer un pan sin que se diese mucha cuenta debido a lo interesante de la conversación.

Matt le hizo señas a Kate para que se fijase en él y poder preguntarle casi de manera muda si necesitaba alguna otra cosa. Kate negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios, y siguió entreteniendo a Kamatari; al parecer por alguna razón ella lo conocía mucho mejor que él, y hablaba de temas que le interesaban al oriental como... adornos para mesa o arte... y esas cosas. La verdad que Matt no sabía mucho de eso, así que prefirió alejarse de nuevo y seguir mirando desde su rincón.

Entonces un sonido en la otra habitación indicó que la puerta acababa de abrirse, Steven había llegado por fin. Y unos pasos le indicaron a los tres que se encontraban allí que éste se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

- "¡Hola todos!... ya llegamos."- dijo Steven con una sonrisa triunfal, y entonces todos sintieron que Steven se veía diferente... de alguna forma.

Y de pronto una chica joven y de aspecto risueño se presentó detrás del rubio mientras saludaba de maneras efusiva a todos los presentes y reclamaba por su siguiente cliente de ese día. No falta decir que más de una mirada extrañada se posó sobre ella en aquel momento.

- "Él es tu cliente ahora cariño."- dijo entonces Steven mientras señalaba a Kamatari con un gesto cariñoso.

La chica examinó entonces a Kamatari a lo lejos y luego se acercó rápidamente y lo examinó de cerca; y luego tomó su cabello y lo examinó aún más de cerca todavía. Luego miró todo el rostro de Kamatari mientras que al parecer lo comparaba con su cabello; y por último sonrió y miró a Steven con satisfacción.

- "Bueno, su peinado actual le favorece mucho; pero creo tener en mente uno mucho mejor aún. Que alguien lo lleve al baño y le quite la camisa porque parece que él solo no puede... yo iré sacando mi equipo."

- "Gracias Cassie."- dijo Steven con evidente felicidad, tras lo cual se acercó a Kamatari y lo alzó con premura sacándolo de entre las frazadas.

Kamatari ahora estaba intrigado, y mirando sin querer a la chica a la que Steven había llamado Cassie, la vio sacando unas tijeras y peines y escobillas y también una navaja de afeitar, y entonces miró de nuevo a Steven y notó que era lo que éste tenía de diferente... se había cortado un poco el cabello. Entonces eso quería decir que a él también le iban a hacer un corte de cabello.

Kamatari casi se queja en un primer momento, pero luego decidió que daba lo mismo... no le importaba en realidad lo que pasase con él. Entonces estaba bien, por lo menos eso pensaba Kamatari.

Steven entonces llevó a Kamatari al baño y lo depositó sobre un banquito que se encontraba justo al costado de la puerta. Luego con mucho cuidado quitó la parte superior del pijama que ahora tenía puesta Kamatari justo al momento que la alborotada Cassie entraba al mismo lugar.

- "¡Oh!... ¡Vendas!. No queremos que se ensucien de cabello, coloca una toalla encima Steven."

- "¡Si mi capitana!, usted manda."- dijo Steven de muy buen humor mientras salía por la puerta solo para regresar segundos después con una gran toalla color blanco y la colocaba justo sobre los hombros de Kamatari, protegiendo éstos y las vendas también.

En pocos minutos Cassie organizó el baño de la pareja para su uso personal, sacando un poco de jabón para el cabello que de paso estaba aromatizado, distribuyendo sus herramientas por todo el lugar de manera más o menos ordenada, y llenando una pileta con agua fría a la que luego le añadiría agua caliente para darle un lavado de cabello a Kamatari luego de terminar de hacer el corte.

- "¡Bien!, ahora que todo esta listo... ¡FUERA!."- rugió Cassie de manera casi teatral, con lo que Steven dejó el baño con una sonrisa que denotaba que tan bien conocía a la chica como para haber esperado algo como aquello... era cierto, a ella no le gustaba que otros estuviesen presentes mientras hacía su trabajo.

Una vez a solas con Kamatari, Cassie lo miró y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios rojos por la pintura labial.

- "Bueno, como Steven no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para presentarme lo haré ahora... Mi nombre es Cassie, y desde ahora soy tu peluquera personal. Steven dijo que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero el cabello es tuyo así que prefiero preguntar antes. Quieres que te haga algo nuevo o respeto el diseño que ya tienes..."

Pero aunque Cassie esperó y esperó, Kamatari todo lo que hizo fue mirarla con un cierto aire de incredulidad; y esta vez no era porque no quisiese responder, sino porque estaba tan impresionado por el despliegue de movimiento de hacía unos momentos que se había quedado un poco atontado aún.

- "Bueno, en ese caso tomaré tu respuesta como 'Haz lo que quieras, mi cabello está en tus manos'."- y nuevamente la joven Cassie se movía de manera teatral al referir que estaba imitando a Kamatari, con lo que de pronto para sorpresa de la chica, esta escuchó.

- "En ese caso, así será."

Cassie miró a Kamatari sorprendida ante el tono casi femenino de su voz, así como la suavidad al pronunciar cada palabra... ella creyó oír una voz mucho más varonil, aunque por la apariencia de Kamatari... bueno, es que la vida siempre daba sorpresas. Por lo menos se alegraba de por fin haberlo escuchado hablar, se preocupó mucho cuando Steven le contó por el camino, de su relación, para sorpresa de la chica, seria con aquel hombre; y el motivo específico con el que la llevaba, de por lo menos causar alguna reacción, aunque fuese negativa, en el oriental. Y es que para terror de Steven, éste había dejado de hablar palabra alguna desde hacía una semana antes.

Finalmente Cassie sonrió de oreja a oreja de manera casi infantil, y tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos para mojar el cabello de Kamatari; comenzó a hablar de manera jovial acerca de cualquier cosa que se ocurriese, mientras que con mucho esmero y su par de tijeras y un peine comenzaba a hacer aquello para lo que había sido llevada a aquel lugar.

Mientras tanto, fuera del cuarto de baño; cierta pareja miraba a Steven de manera curiosa en extremo, pues no tenían idea de lo que acababa de suceder luego de que Steven llegase. ¿Quién era aquella misteriosa joven?; aparte de una peluquera claro estaba.

- "Steven..."- Kate interrumpió la sonrisa que Steven había mostrado en los últimos 5 minutos mientras miraba la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño, más no así pudo evitar que a Steven se lo notara de un muy buen humor.

- "¿Siiiii?"- de alguna manera parecía que Steven no se daba por enterado de nada.

- "Esa chica... Cassie..."

- "Es mi peluquera."- respondió Steven 'casi' serio.

- "Si... eso es obvio... pero... ¿Quién es?, aparte de ser tu peluquera, quiero decir."

Steven miró entonces a la pareja y se dio cuenta recién de que ninguno sabía que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, ni el por que Steven había tenido la idea de que cortarle el pelo a Kamatari solucionaría algo... pues Steven había dicho claramente a Matt que iba a hacer algo que estaba seguro que iba a hacer que Kamatari se reanimara; pero si ya lo habían intentado todo... ¿Qué cambio significativo iba a producir un corte de cabello?.

Por su parte Kate ya se estaba arrepintiendo de la pregunta, puesto que ante el silencio de Steven sintió que había sido demasiado indiscreta.

- "Lo siento Steven, si no quieres decirnos..."

- "¡No!, está bien... es que Cassie es muy especial... una buena peluquera, y también una buena amiga. Además la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que su manera de ser reanima hasta a las rocas a su alrededor. Así sea para gritarle, sé que Kamatari dirá aunque sea algo junto a ella... la verdad que ya no se me ocurría nada más; quiero oír de nuevo su voz preciosa... eso es todo."

Kate y Matt se miraron y entendieron, ellos también estaban muy angustiados por Kamatari y el hecho que llevaba una semana sin hablar; así que si esa chica podía lograr que el oriental dijese aunque fuese una palabrita, pues era bienvenida.

Pronto la preocupación de la pareja se disipó, y Kate sintió entonces aquel cosquilleo por saber más de aquella chica, Cassie. La verdad era que la curiosidad la estaba matando; así que sin más rodeos preguntó.

- "¿Y dónde la conociste?."- la curiosidad de Kate era más que evidente.

- "¡Kate!"

- "Esta bien Matt... debemos entretenernos en algo mientras ella vuelve loco a mi dulcesito de naranjita allí dentro. Bien, veamos... como la conocí... pues, fue unos 3 o 4 meses luego de ingresar al primer año... si, fue casi por la primavera... yo iba caminando por la calle, para variar, y entonces la ví..."

*****Inicio del flash back*****

Steven se encuentra, como tantas veces lo ha hecho ya, faltando a clase y vagando por las calles del centro. Mira todas las vitrinas y piensa en que cosas bonitas podría comprar para mandarle a sus hermanas y sus padres; al igual que al Barón, a quien tanto quiere. Además claro está en enviar seductoras miradas a cuanta chica o chico bonito se pase por su camino... aunque claro para él es solo un juego de miradas en ese momento, no iba a llegar a más con un/a completo/a desconocido/a... ¿o tal vez si?.

Camina y camina cuando, de nuevo, su rebelde cabello se decide a tomar control de la situación gracias a una pequeña ráfaga de viento que se cruzó por su camino. Steven sin hacer mucho caso, devuelve los mechones a lo que podría llamarse su lugar de una sola pasada de mano. Sabe que tiene que comenzar a pensar en buscar una barbería buena, pero ya habría tiempo para eso; en realidad tenía planeado meterse a la primera que encontrase y ya; después de todo, solo es cortarse un poco las puntas.

Entonces un grupo de niños jugando llama su atención. Juegan de manera esmerada con un cachorrito que les mueve la cola y les hace fiesta ante cualquier cosa que le den; lo más probable es que le estuviesen enseñando a traer cosas... ¿cuantas veces hizo él lo mismo?. Steven se quedó embelesado viendo a los niños y sin darse cuenta comenzó a seguirlos mientras rememoraba su propia infancia llena de mimos y juegos por parte de todos aquellos que lo vieron crecer... bueno, casi todos. Su hermano Nick era demasiado estirado para haber formado parte de su maravillosa infancia, y sin embargo allí estaba su rostro malhumorado recordándole cada 10 minutos que un hijo de buena familia no se revuelca en el lodo... o que un hijo de buena familia no va con la servidumbre a comprar al mercado la lista del día... o que un hijo de buena familia no despulga a un mugroso gato callejero con sus propias manos... o que un hijo de buena familia esto o aquello. Bueno, no todo se puede tener en la vida; ni siquiera en la infancia. Steven sonrió con sorna para si mismo; ¿qué fue lo último que no hacía un hijo de buena familia?... ¡Ah, si!, no se mostraba en público con alguien del mismo sexo como pareja, porque era un desaire increíble para la reputación familiar... y sin embargo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras cuando... Steven sonrió; si, siempre Nick terminaba tragándose sus palabras cuando el asunto se relacionaba con Steven.

Entonces el ruido de un niño llorando lo devolvió de pronto a la realidad; y al volver su atención al grupo de niños que se encontraba con el cachorrito pudo ver a un chico muchísimo mayor cogiendo al pobre animalito por la cola y a los niños tratando de coger a su cachorrito como fuese. Eso a Steven le pareció más que demasiado y pronto se encontraba persiguiendo a aquel muchacho a través de callejones y calles a gran velocidad; hasta que finalmente la excelente condición atlética de Steven lo ayudó a alcanzar al muchacho en cuestión y luego de darle ligeramente su merecido lo dejó ir mientras sostenía con cuidado al cachorrito y lo revisaba. Había tenido suerte, el animalito solo estaba asustado y nada más; Steven suspiró aliviado.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso tratando de recordar el camino exacto por el cual había venido pues al parecer la carrera lo hizo meterse por lugares que no conocía cuando de pronto uno de aquellos pequeños niños se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba el rubio y sonrió de felicidad al ver que había recuperado su mascota. Steven se sintió bien y de pronto sonrió para sus adentros al ver su imagen reflejada en el vidrio de una ventana... ¡Se veía hecho un desastre con el cabello así de revuelto!; bien, que se le iba a hacer, a él no le molestaba, pero de seguro a su querido hermano mayor le hubiese dado un síncope.

Steven comenzó a caminar entonces sin rumbo fijo; la verdad que no tenía (según él) nada más que hacer, así que no le daría mal caminar por aquellas calles y conocer un poco más. Tal vez y hasta encontrara una de esas pastelerías donde los postres eran mejores que en las pastelerías caras... en especial los postres con fresitas, mmmmm...

Steven caminó y caminó hasta que de pronto algo llamó su atención; vio algo así como una filita de regular tamaño con gente de toda edad y sexo en ella, y ésta estaba frente a una puerta semiabierta de una de las quintas por las que estaba paseando. Parecían estar esperando algo.

De pronto Steven estaba que se moría de curiosidad; así que con una sonrisita de travesura infantil en el rostro se acercó a la fila tratando de indagar de que se trataba... tal vez vendían comida, eso sería bueno porque él desfallecía de hambre. Entonces vio un cartelito que le hizo pensar que tenía mucha suerte al final. En ese cartelito decía "Se hace cortes de cabello por ¢5..."; bueno, no se podía ver todo el cartelito pero la verdad que ¢50 era bastante barato, teniendo en cuenta que en la mayoría de las barberías le cobraban $1.00 que era el doble y no era tan buena la atención, así que pagar la mitad por un corte de seguro igual de malo le parecía justo. Pronto Steven comenzó a formar parte de la filita que se encontraba frente a aquella puerta.

Pasaron casi 2 horas antes de que Steven llegase a la puerta, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que estaba antes que él, le parecía que la fila había avanzado rápido. Pero entonces era su turno, y al salir el cliente que estaba delante de él (cuyo corte le pareció por cierto bastante bueno), de pronto Steven se encontraba frente a una joven que lo miraba con tanta curiosidad como él la miraba a ella. La joven le sonrió y le pidió que pasase adelante.

Steven revisó el lugar; era una habitación bastante estrecha en realidad; pero estaba amueblada a manera de una salita, así que Steven supuso que eso era. La joven lo guió hasta una puerta y de pronto le pidió que se quitase la camisa, Steven la miró entre curioso y divertido.

- "Es que no quiero que tu camisa se ensucie con cabello cuando te corte."- se explicó la joven al ver el rostro de Steven- "Eso de poner una sábana sirve, pero no del todo... además siempre termino mojando a todo el mundo con el agua que utilizo para que el cabello se quede quieto."- terminó de decir la joven más para sí misma que para Steven.

A Steven las razones le parecieron válidas y se sacó la camisa, dejando a la joven babeando en el proceso debido a que la holgada ropa de Steven no la había preparado para ver aquel cuerpo tan perfecto. La chica tuvo casi que pellizcarse para mantener la cordura.

- "Si, bien... hay una silla en el baño, trabajaré allí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Cassie, puedes llamarme así; y si puedes colócate el mantel que está detrás de la puerta encima para no ensuciarte los pantalones ni dejarte cabello que te pique."- dijo la joven.

- "¿Cassie?, lindo nombre... yo soy Steven; por cierto que tienes muchos clientes."

- "¡Así es!."- dijo la joven con orgullo- "¡Y es que soy la mejor de todo el mundo, jojojojojo."- Cassie comenzó a reír de una manera teatral y algo altanera, lo cual le hizo aún más gracia a Steven, más pronto recuperó su postura seria (si es que a ella se le podía llamar seria) y preguntó con un tono algo más profesional- "Bien, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres Steven?; porque con ese cabello que tienes puedo hacerte un sin fin de cosas."

Steven sonrió; Cassie era la primera que le preguntaba lo que él quería en vez de solo comenzar a cortar hasta dejarlo con el cabello de una forma parecida a lo que se suponía era el corte clásico.

- "No sé, solo quiero que se me vea bien... y no se me esté cayendo encima de los ojos todo el tiempo."- bueno, esa era la verdad.

Pero de pronto Steven pudo ver aquel brillo en los ojos de la chica al observarlo.

- "¿Entonces me dejarías intentar algo nuevo?... ¡Prometo la devolución del dinero si no te gusta!."

Steven solo se encogió de hombros y se relajó, ¿qué más daba?, si igual el cabello le iba a volver a crecer luego. De pronto ambos se encontraban en una charla animada en donde la joven le contaba un resumen de su vida completa desde que salió de casa de sus padres y decidió vivir sola (aunque no con el consentimiento de éstos claro).

- "... así que me vine para aquí, pero este departamento es lo único que conseguí con el dinero que tenía; no es un lugar muy fino pero la gente es amable. Luego comencé a hacer cortes de cabello para ganarme algo extra y ahora vivo de eso."

- "Vaya que has tenido una vida agitada... yo solo me vine aquí a estudiar porque mis padres me enviaron. Supongo que a pesar de todo me falta mucho por vivir y conocer."- Steven suspiró.

- "¡¡¡LISTO!!!."- anunció de pronto la joven con satisfacción, mientras que por su parte Steven sentía que el tiempo había sido demasiado corto.

Sin embargo, cuando Steven se observó en el espejo sintió de pronto que era en realidad a sí mismo a quien veía. Ese nuevo corte que le había hecho casi definitivamente lo hacía ver como él mismo. El flequillo largo sobre la frente ya no lo molestaba y además le gustaba la manera en la que caía, algo así como ordenado y a la vez aún rebelde; y la manera en que su cabello aún largo se mostraba ahora ordenado... era una obra de arte. Por su parte Cassie se veía satisfecha al observar no solo su trabajo, sino la satisfacción de su cliente.

- "¡Maravilloso!!- exclamó Steven, y pronto pagaba los ¢50 centavos mejor invertidos de su vida; en realidad sintió que no pagaba lo suficiente.

Por su parte Cassie lo despidió y pronto hacía pasar a otro cliente, más de pronto la chica sintió que lo que Steven le había dado era demasiado pesado para ser... y vio su mano... ¡Dos monedas de un cuarto!... cin... cin... ¡¡¡Cincuenta centavos!!!... ¡¡¡ESO ERA 10 VECES LO QUE ELLA COBRABA!!!. Entonces Cassie trató de llamar a Steven más este ya se había ido a buscar algo para almorzar, pues el estómago había empezado a gruñirle ni bien salió de la casa de Cassie.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

- "... y luego de eso volví como a los, mmm... déjame ver... 2 meses más o menos; y Cassie me dijo que me lo iba a devolver de alguna manera porque había gastado el dinero extra en una nueva tijera ya que la suya prácticamente había desaparecido de tantas veces que le había sacado filo; además de que ya no cortaba tan bien. Me dijo que me iba a hacer el corte gratis... pero se me olvido saliendo y volvía a pagarle ¢50; así que finalmente le dije que es sería la tarifa que iba a considerar siempre a pesar de cualquier protesta que hiciese... además ella necesita el dinero. Yo sé que más que otra cosa cobra esa cantidad de cinco centavos porque la gente que vive por donde ella no tiene para pagar más, pero yo sí; así que cuando se trata de mi o alguien que le llevo siempre le pago ¢50."

Kate estaba encantada; al parecer esa chica Cassie era bastante agradable además de una excelente estilista; además era cierto, ¢50 no era tan caro, por lo menos para ella.

- "¡Me encantaría que ella me cortase el cabello alguna vez!."- exclamó Kate con emoción.

- "¡Pues para mi sería un placer!."- dijo de pronto Cassie apareciendo de la nada y comenzando a revisar el largo y rizado cabello negro de Kate.

Kate miraba embelesada a Cassie mientras ella le explicaba un sin fin de peinados los cuales podría llevar y animándola a tal punto que el pobre Matt ya estaba siendo colocado en la lista de clientes de Cassie aún antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo al respecto. Y así esos tres estaban demasiado distraídos para darse cuenta de lo embobado que se había quedado Steven al ver delante suyo a cierto chico que ahora lucía el cabello de una manera que lo hacía verse algo diferente.

Steven vio a Kamatari salir con pasos lentos del cuarto de baño, con una toalla aún alrededor de los hombros desnudos que revelaban los vendajes que cubrían su herida. Kamatari miró a Steven y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas en el momento. Por su parte Steven miraba a su pareja como si viese un ángel recién caído del cielo; y es que eso era lo que creía estar viendo.

Kamatari llevaba ahora el cabello cortado de tal manera que el borde inferior de su anterior peinado había desaparecido ya por completo, siguiendo ahora su cabello la misma ruta que su cuello, por el cual bajaba y se perdía. Por otro lado, su cerquillo había quedado casi igual que antes. De alguna manera el nuevo peinado lo hacía verse más masculino, y sin embargo no por ello perdía su elegancia inicial.

Steven avanzó hasta su pareja y lo abrazó con delicadeza, hundiendo el rostro el la curva del hombro sano del oriental y besándolo de manera tierna en el lóbulo de la oreja; luego lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y le plantó un beso en la frente.

- "Te ves muy hermoso Kamy-koi."- dijo Steven con voz ronca, haciendo que Kamatari se terminara de sonrojar por completo, sobre todo por el hecho de que el rubio solo lo había llamado así y con un tono de voz tan intenso cuando ambos habían compartido momentos muy íntimos. Pero antes de que Kamatari pudiese seguir pensando en alguna otra cosa más un lento, cálido y largo beso en los labios le hizo olvidar todo durante un momento. Por su lado Steven se encontraba en el mismo cielo también, con lo cual ambos parecieron olvidarse el hecho de que había más gente en la habitación.

Más pronto fue el Kamatari quien rompió el beso y se hundió en el pecho de Steven. Todavía no se sentía preparado para expresar sus sentimientos, aún sabiendo que de esa manera solo podía llegar a lastimar al rubio. Más Steven pareció entender pues todo lo que hizo fue abrazar aún más fuertemente a Kamatari y mecerlo lentamente un rato antes de alzarlo en vilo y meterlo a la cama.

Por su parte cierto trío se preparaba para una elegante retirada cuando de pronto la voz de Steven los detuvo. Steven se acercó entonces a Cassie y puso dos dólares en su mano, a lo que la joven lo miró sin entender.

- "Por el corte que me hiciste a mi; por el de mi Kamy... por el de Kate, y por el de Matt."- señaló Steven con una sonrisa- "Gracias amiga mía; eres la mejor."

Cassie solo sonrió y guiñó en complicidad a Steven; tras lo cual se fue arrastrando a Matt con ayuda de Kate por las escaleras hasta cierta habitación del segundo piso.

Steven entonces volvió al lado de Kamatari y se sentó al borde de la cama. Le quitó la toalla a Kamatari y luego se fijo que no quedaran restos de cabellos entre los vendajes. Luego acarició la mejilla de Kamatari mientras lo miraba de manera intensa.

- "Entonces... ¿No estás molesto conmigo por haberla traído sin consultar?... Espero que no, porque en verdad te ves ka-wa-ii."- Steven trataba de darle un tono de travesura al momento para ocultar el nerviosismo tan intenso que sentía.

- "No."- de pronto susurró Kamatari haciendo que la mano de Steven se helara en un nuevo recorrido por la mejilla de su pareja.

Entonces sin previo aviso los labios de Kamatari fueron cubiertos por un beso casi devorador por unos segundos; y al separarse Steven de Kamatari, este último pudo ver que los ojos del rubio estaban parcialmente cubiertos de lágrimas, así como en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

- "Te amo."- Steven no podía creer que había vuelto a escuchar esa voz hermosa tan de improviso. Pronto todo lo que atinó a hacer fue abrazar fuertemente a Kamatari y mantenerlo junto a él... juntos por siempre; eso era lo que quería hacer. Entonces una nueva idea surgió en la mente del joven americano... lo que lo hizo pensar que su siguiente movimiento sería más que importante; así que al día siguiente debería ir a enviar ese mensaje de manera urgente por la oficina de telégrafos, así como hablar con Kate y Matt acerca de aquello... si, el día de mañana sería un día muy importante entonces. Pero en ese momento, no había ningún lugar mejor que al lado de su amor, así que abrazando aun más fuerte a Kamatari, Steven se acomodó mejor en la cama y dejó que el sueño inundara a esa temprana hora sus sentidos.

**********

A la mañana siguiente, Steven despertó temprano como siempre, y como siempre no pudo evitar el quedarse contemplando durante un buen rato al chico dormido a su costado. Aún recordaba como su Kamatari había susurrado alguna que otra palabra durante la noche y lo maravilloso que eso lo había hecho sentir. Steven suspiró antes de plantar un beso delicado en la mejilla de Kamatari, no quería despertarlo... no antes de que tuviera aquello solucionado por lo menos.

Con cuidado, Steven dejó la cama y comenzó a separar su ropa para cambiarse luego de un buen baño, también debía de ver si podía dejar a su Kamy con Matt o Kate, puesto que sabía muy bien que Josh no podría porque ese día tocaba una sesión de Ryan con sensei Kasaki. Así que Steven procedió a hacerse un desayuno ligero a la vez que preparaba algo para su pareja (un bollito con algo de mermelada no estaría mal) y escribía una nota rápida para que su Kamy no se sintiera abandonadito si es que llegaba a despertar antes de que él hubiese vuelto.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse, Steven dio una última mirada a su ángel durmiente y con gran congoja por dejarlo por segunda vez en menos de dos días, se dirigió al segundo piso a buscar a Matt... eran las 9 de la mañana aproximadamente.

Ahora Steven se estaba desesperando, llevaba casi 3 minutos frente a la puerta de Matt y este no contestaba. Suspiro. Seguramente había salido junto con Kate, por lo que no valía tampoco ir a ver hasta el edificio de Kate; a Steven entonces se le presentó una encrucijada... a pesar de que le había dejado una nota y todo, pues no había visto la posibilidad de dejar a Kamatari solito en el departamento... no aún. Steven apretó sus manos una contra la otra, ansioso... pero...

La determinación llegó a los ojos color cielo de Steven. Aquello no podía posponerse por ningún motivo; tenía que ir a la oficina del telégrafo cuanto antes y arreglar aquello de una vez por todas. Steven alzó los ojos hacia arriba; solo esperaba que nada malo sucediese por dejar a su Kamy solo.

Unos minutos después, Steven cruzaba a toda velocidad el enrejado que lo sacaba de los límites de la Universidad.

**********

Kamatari abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía exhausto tanto física como mentalmente. Entonces un sentimiento extraño lo hizo voltearse, solo para encontrarse con lo último que pudo haber pasado por su mente... un espacio vacío en el otro extremo de la cama. De pronto un sin fin de pensamientos asaltaron su cabeza... 'Estaba solo'.... '¡Lo había dejado!'... Steven por fin se había aburrido de soportarlo y lo había dejado... las lágrimas acudieron al rostro de Kamatari casi por reflejo, sin que este siquiera se diese cuenta.

Kamatari había comenzado a respirar de manera agitada y su mente era un total caos; cuando de pronto algo marrón con rosa llamó su atención desde sobre la mesita de noche... ¿Era aquello acaso un bollito de los que Steven compraba?, si, lo era; y además tenía mermelada de fresa encima. Kamatari se secó las lágrimas con el envés del puño de su pijama y se acercó ligeramente hacia su mesita, entonces lo notó. Había un papel debajo del pequeño platito que tenía encima el aperitivo. Kamatari tomó la nota y la leyó, y un gran alivio se apoderó de todo su ser... Steven no se había ido, no lo había dejado... la nota decía que había tenido que salir por un asunto urgente y que volvería cuanto antes; y entonces Kamatari se regañó por ser tan estúpido... ¿Es que acaso pudo haberle pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que Steven dejara de lado su vida para estar eternamente a su lado?... ¡¿Qué pasó con 'solo hasta que dure'?!, porque tarde o temprano Steven iba a decidir acabar con aquella relación, tal vez más temprano de lo que cualquiera creyese, puesto que ahora que estaba solo, de pronto Kamatari se puso a pensar en su situación junto a su pareja, y la verdad que en los últimos días no le había traído más que sinsabores al rubio. Pero si, debía de admitirlo... en algún momento llegó a pasar por su cabeza que Steven se quedaría a su lado para siempre... que estúpido.

De pronto Kamatari se dio cuenta que necesitaba pensar; pensar en muchas cosas en realidad. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, un buen tiempo a solas; y no lo iba a obtener si se quedaba esperando a Steven allí, sobre todo porque lo que tenía que pensar estaba seriamente involucrado con el rubio, con él mismo; y sobre todo, con aquel repentino egoísmo suyo... en serio, ¿desde cuando había tachado a Steven como su posesión, como alguien que estaría a su lado aún cuando lo tratase de una manera tan desagradable?... nadie aguantaba algo como eso, y seguro que el rubio había sido más que tolerante.

Los ojos de Kamatari se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más por un momento, y luego tomando una determinación, salió de la cama con cuidado y separó algo de ropa sin siquiera preocuparse en asearse un poco. Luego de cambiarse escribió un nuevo mensaje en el mismo papel en el que Steven el había dejado la primera nota; y por último se marchó de la habitación, el edificio y del campus, sin un rumbo fijo y sin otra cosa clara aparte del hecho de que tenía mucho en que pensar.

**********

Steven llevaba casi 10 minutos esperando y por fin pudo llegar al telegrafista.

- "Si, buen día. Quisiera enviar este mensaje."

- "Hmmm... de acuerdo, destinatario y 50 centavos por favor."

- "Claro, lo tengo aquí apuntado. Aquí tiene. Estooo..."

- "¿Si?."

- "¿Hay problema si me quedo esperando la contestación?, es que es urgente... y de todas maneras sé que me van a contestar antes de que pase una hora."

- "Claro, no hay problema... puede quedarse en la sala de espera, se le llamará cuando llegue su mensaje, señor..."

- "Wildfire."

- "De acuerdo señor Wildfire, pierda cuidado."

Steven sonrió y procedió a tomar asiento en el lugar señalado. Solo esperaba que aquello no demorase demasiado; sobre todo porque la magnitud de la decisión que había tomado comenzaba a infundirle un horrible temor... el temor al rechazo.

**********

Kamatari se encontró de pronto vagando por parajes blancos y fríos; todo estaba completamente cubierto por la nieve en aquellos momentos... y era tan silencioso. En realidad había caminado hasta un pequeño pedazo de bosque que había quedado luego del asentamiento de la ciudad y había sido transformado en una especie de parque. A Kamatari le gustaba mucho, en especial debido al pequeño riachuelo que corría atravesando el lugar; era lo que le daba vida al ambiente. Además habían construido bancas y puentecitos a lo largo de todo el riachuelo, era realmente encantador; Kamatari recordó de pronto el rostro sonriente de Steven sugiriéndole ir al parque a pasar un momento más... romántico. Steven lo había llevado a su primer picnic en aquel lugar sin decirle nada, había sido una más de las sorpresas del rubio. 

Kamatari suspiró y se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, él que sabía lo que era sufrir por la persona amada, que se había prometido nunca causarle un dolor semejante al pasado por él mismo a otra persona... él que sabía lo que era sentirse frustrado... ¿Y que era lo que le estaba haciendo entonces a Steven?. Pues justamente eso, lo había hecho sufrir debido a su actitud, y lo peor era que de alguna manera él lo supo, lo supo todo el tiempo... pero estaba tan ocupado autocompadeciéndose a si mismo que no le prestó importancia a aquello que debió de haber tomado como prioridad. Y es que analizando la situación... Steven no tenía por que pagar por la muerte de Hime... nadie tenía por que hacerlo.

Hime... su pequeña lucesita, la cosita blanca que inundó su mirar cada mañana desde casi el mismo momento que comenzó aquella nueva vida. Su muerte había sido un golpe muy duro para él, y sin embargo... fue tan injusto; ahora Kamatari no estaba solo... hacía mucho que no lo estaba, no con sus amigos a su lado; no con su pareja a su lado... su Steven...

Kamatari suspiró sin poder evitarlo mientras cálidas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus dedos dibujaban el contorno de un ave que se vislumbraba blanca en la nieve.

¿En serio Steven seguía aún a su lado?... ¿Después de lo que le dijo?; ¿después de como lo trató?. Pues si, en realidad Steven aún estaba a su lado, y lo cuidaba, y lo mimaba... y lo amaba. Y ahora los pensamientos de Kamatari se dirigían a cuestionarse el hecho de que si amaba a Steven... y la respuesta a aquello era que si también, lo sabía... lo amaba. ¿Y Steven?, pues había dado más de lo que muchos hubiesen creído... aquel chico que no duraba 2 semanas en una relación, que no tomaba en serio a nadie... bueno, eso era lo que se había dicho siempre... y sin embargo Kamatari descubrió a alguien que iba mucho más allá del ser tan superficial que todos creían... alguien con defectos como cualquiera, pero cuyas virtudes superaban con creces cualquier locura pequeña que pudiese ocasionar aquella conducta a veces lasciva, a veces infantil; y de pronto Kamatari se sintió del todo inadecuado para recibir todo aquello que Steven le estaba ofreciendo. 

Después de que aquel hombre lo aceptó todo, después de como le ofreció el corazón servido en una bandeja de plata...

- "Kamatari no baka."- y Kamatari se hundió en una banca y suspiró. Si, había mucho en que pensar en realidad.

**********

Steven se apretó un poco más en la banca en la que había estado sentado durante casi media hora, cuando la voz del telegrafista lo hizo alzar la vista. Lo estaban llamando en aquellos momentos, pues un mensaje acababa de llegar para él.

Steven fue casi corriendo hasta la ventanilla a recibir el pequeño papel, y tuvo que reír ante las líneas que había comenzado a leer... definitivamente ella nunca iba a cambiar... siempre pegada al telégrafo y mandando mensajes a sus amigos durante horas de horas mientras congestionaba todas las líneas. Su querida Cherry... su adorada hermana mayor. Y lo mejor fue que le había respondido justo lo que él quería leer.

- "Gracias."- fue todo lo que escuchó el telegrafista justo el momento luego de que Steven le pagase por el mensaje y antes de que una nube de polvo ocupara en el lugar que antes en el estaba el rubio.

Steven prácticamente voló hacia donde varios coches se encontraban paradas y eligiendo una le dijo al chofer donde dirigirse, mientras que en su pecho su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza como el galope del semental de una manada de potros salvajes... ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

**********

Kamatari seguía sentado en aquella banca... cuanto tiempo ya, ni él mismo lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar, para llegar a una conclusión que él considerase una opción justa... justa para él, Steven no merecía vivir con alguien que le causara penas y dolor; y es que Kamatari estaba seguro de no poder ofrecer cosa alguna ahora que se sentía tan miserable... a menos que...

- "¿Y exactamente como se supone que vas a cambiar Kamatari no baka... como se supone que podrás hacer que Steven se sienta bien si falseas una sonrisa?... No, Steven no se merece estar con alguien como tú... hubiese sido mejor morir aquel día."- terminó de decir casi en un susurro inconsciente el oriental, tras lo cual se paró de la banca y comenzó a caminar en dirección al riachuelito cuando escuchó unas risas provenientes del lugar hacia el cual se dirigía; y algo en el tono de aquellas risas no le gustó... aquel sarcasmo. Un escalofrío recorrió a Kamatari quien se decidió mejor a no acercarse al lugar, hasta que el sonido de una voz infantil lo hizo detenerse.

- "¡Devuélvemela!... ¡¡ES MIA!!."

Las risas no cesaron, es más, aumentaron aún más cuando otra voz... la voz de un adolescente tal vez dijo con sorna e ironía.

- "¿Y que vas a hacer?... ¿Decirle a mamá...? ¡No lo creo renacuajo!... ¿O es que acaso olvidas que ella te prohibió tener sacos de pulgas como este en casa?."

Kamatari se acercó un poco más y pudo ver a un pequeño niño mirar con furia y lágrimas a otro mucho mayor, y luego alejarse corriendo. Luego vio al otro chico aún parado en su sitio, sonriendo de manera algo torcida mientras que los otros tres chicos alrededor suyo lo secundaban.

- "Vaya que le diste a tu hermanito algo para recordar Chuck."

- "Si, el renacuajo debe saber quien manda en la casa. Por lo pronto vamos a divertirnos un poco con todo esto... veamos si es cierto que tiene nueve vidas."

Kamatari abrió los ojos con desmesura al entender lo que había en la bolsa, y más aún al entender lo que tenían planeado hacerle a la pobre criatura; y casi sin poder controlar aquella oleada de furia que había comenzado a invadirlo, Kamatari salió de entre los árboles desde donde había estado escuchando la conversación y con voz decidida y un extraño fuego pintado en los ojos demando con voz fuerte.

- "Suelta al animalito... Tú... Tú..."

Los chicos miraron a Kamatari con una expresión cómica en el rostro. ¿Acaso ese chico tan... femenino... ese raro... les estaba dirigiendo la palabra a ellos?

- "¿Ah, si?... y ¿Quién se supone que va a hacer que la suelte?... ¿Tú?."- la risa que siguió a aquellas preguntas por parte del grupo de chicos solo fue acallada por la señal del insolente chico dando instrucciones a sus amigos para que atacasen al oriental.

**********

Steven llegó como un vendaval hasta el edificio de habitaciones, y fue hacia su primera parada, que como iba a ser en orden de ascendencia se encontraba en el primer piso. Pronto el rubio estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación de Ryan y Josh, solo para ser recibido por el sonriente doctor Kasaki.

- "Ah!, pero si es Steven-san!... Bienvenido, pase."- dijo con una sonrisa sensei Kasaki.

- "Y-yo... lo siento, creí que para esta hora ya habrían terminado con la consulta... Puedo volver luego, no se preocupen."

- "Pero si usted no molesta señor Steven."- dijo Ryan de manera risueña.

- "Es cierto muchacho... además el pequeño y yo terminamos nuestra sesión hace horas... solo que siempre me quedo luego porque esta parejita es muy agradable cuando se trata de una buena conversación."- dijo sensei Kasaki con una gran sonrisa que al parecer se le contagio a Steven, quien alejó algo del nerviosismo que lo había llevado hasta aquella habitación y se dispuso a hablar.

- "Bueno, en realidad me ahorra un gran viaje el encontrarlo aquí sensei... porque igual necesitaba su opinión profesional en caso de recibir una respuesta afirmativa a la petición que estoy por hacerle a Josh y en especial al enanito."

Ahora si que un trío de miradas curiosas se habían quedado posadas de manera notoria sobre Steven, quien a pesar de prácticamente estar sudando a mares; se dispuso a tratar el tema que lo había llevado hasta aquel lugar."

**********

Kamatari tuvo que eludir a los tres chiquillos que se habían abalanzado en contra de él; cosa que no sería tan difícil si no tuviese aquella molesta herida en el hombro... herida que por cierto comenzaba a dolerle mucho, pero lo mejor era pensar lo menos posible en aquello.

Kamatari trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar a aquel muchachuelo malcriado para arrebatarle la bolsa que segundos antes había notado comenzaba a moverse, pero esos chicos no lo dejaban; y fue entre este y otros pensamientos que el oriental se descuidó y recibió un fuerte puñetazo de uno de los chicos en pleno vientre, con lo cual tuvo que utilizar casi todo su equilibrio para no caer al suelo... Bien. Perfecto. Al parecer iba a tener que actuar de una manera un poco más... directa; y entonces, vislumbrando en sus ojos la misma mirada con la que alguna vez el asesino de la hoz gigante aterrorizó las tierras de su patria natal, Kamatari se fue en medio de un grito contra uno de los chicos que apenas y logró escapar al golpe a tiempo. Más la suerte del muchacho no fue la misma que tuvo la roca que se atravesó en el camino de Kamatari y terminó hecha polvo.

Pronto, cuatro aterrorizados muchachos veían al joven oriental con ojos por completo diferentes.

**********

- "¡¡¡¿EN SERIO PUEDO?!!!."- el grito de Ryan iba de acuerdo con las emociones que explotaban dentro del niño en aquellos momentos.

Steven tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, así como el sensei quien pensaba que aquello era mucho mejor que una gran idea. La verdad que ni él mismo hubiese podido pensar en una mejor terapia para el niño.

- "¿Oíste eso Josh?... ¡Voy a cuidar de todos esos bebitos!... No de uno o de dos... ¡¡¡DE TODOS!!!... Voy a ser tío."- susurró de pronto Ryan con estrellitas tintilando en sus ojitos claros.

- "Si."- fue lo único que contestó Josh mientras veía a su pequeño como se mira a un angelito y esbozaba a la vez una sonrisa ligera.

- "Gracias chicos."- dijo Steven con alivio y un poco de pena al ver a Josh, puesto de sabía que si Ryan había aceptado gustoso el cuidar de los bebés de su Kamy por un par de semanas... era en realidad Jos quien iba a hacer todo el trabajo, dejando que Ryan a las justas y acariciase y jugase con las aves durante todo el tiempo que ambos estuviesen con estas. Pero la verdad que Steven no veía ninguna otra manera.- "Y Ryan... "- dijo Steven quitando de su ensoñación a Ryan por algunos segundos- "Prometo no solo que estaremos de vuelta para tu cumpleaños... sino que además te traeré una linda sorpresa."

- "¿Una sorpresa?... ¡¿PARA MIIIIIII?!."- ahora Ryan estaba tan emocionado que casi se pone a saltar en la cama; y lo hubiese hecho si un par de protectores y fuertes brazos no se hubiese acomodado alrededor del muchachito impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Steven tuvo que sonreír una vez más antes de despedirse de las personas en la habitación mientras señalaba alegre que no se olvidasen de recoger los dos huevitos diarios que daba la gallinita, pues de seguro que le harían mucho bien en el desayuno a Ryan al estar tan frescos. La verdad que había tenido suerte de que todo le saliese bien hasta el momento, pero aún le faltaba uno de los puntos más importantes; y mientras que subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso repitiéndose una y otra vez que ya no podía dar marcha hacia atrás, apretó en el bolsillo de su gabardina los 4 boletos de tren que había comprado en la estación antes de volver a la Universidad. Si... definitivamente no había ya ninguna marcha atrás.

**********

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡TEEEEMMEEEEEE!!!!!!! (su traducción es un '¡TU!' bastante despectivo me parece)"- si el grito de Kamatari sonaba de por si solo feroz, acompañado de aquella actitud tan bélica por parte del oriental era casi como vivir una pesadilla... por lo menos para el muchacho que ahora trataba por todos los medios de escapar de aquel demonio salido solo Dios sabía de donde. 

Entonces sucedió que a uno de los chicos se le ocurrió la manera de deshacerse de aquel sujeto, así que tomando la bolsa con el animalito de manos del muchachuelo que la tenía en aquellos momentos, la arrojó hacia otro de los muchachos; y luego una vez más y otra vez más se repitió la misma operación. Y al parecer rindió buenos resultados, puesto que Kamatari comenzó a tratar de atrapar la pequeña bolsa una y otra vez; pero el dolor en su hombro, junto con la ira que crecía dentro suyo cada vez más terminaron con la paciencia que le quedaba.

- "De acuerdo... o me entregan la bolsa o los acabaré uno por uno de la manera más dolorosa que puedan siquiera imaginar."

Pero el resultado no fue el esperado por Kamatari, quien de pronto vio impotente como la bolsa caía el las heladas aguas del riachuelo, con lo que ésta comenzó a agitarse con fuerza desde el interior mientras se hundía cada vez más en las aguas que ahora la arrastraban corriente abajo.

Kamatari no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, solo de actuar. Y mientras aquellos chiquillos huían a toda velocidad del parque, Kamatari comenzó a correr para tratar de salvar al animalito que de seguro moriría de hipotermia o debido a los golpes que estaba recibiendo al chocar con las rocas, si no actuaba lo suficientemente rápido.

**********

- "¡¿Que tu quieres QUEEEEEEE?!"- Matt aún no salía de su asombro. La verdad que no se esperaba aquello que le estaban pidiendo.

- "Por favor Matt, te los estoy pidiendo... suplicando... si quieres me pongo de rodillas."

- "¡¡¡OLVIDA ESO!!!... Es solo que... bueno... me agarraste frío, creo. Es que yo..."- Matt se sentó en su cama mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosa por la cabeza.

Steven miró a Matt, y pronto su mirada pasó hacia Kate, a quien gracias a la diosa fortuna había encontrado allí también.

- "Kate..."- el susurro de Steven era obviamente una súplica; y aunque Kate se veía tan sorprendida como Matt, la verdad que Steven sabía que ella siempre tendía a ver las cosas sin tanto melodrama.

- "Bueno Steven... lo que nos pides es tan... ¡Sorpresivo!. Pero... ¿Estás seguro que Kamatari podría sentirse mejor con este viaje?."

- "Si, estoy seguro... quiero estarlo... ¡TENGO QUE ESTARLO!. Por favor... ustedes son sus mejores amigos; no aceptará ir si ustedes no van con nosotros... se aferrará a una excusa para quedarse, y entonces yo..." - Steven miró una vez más a Kate con aquella expresión desesperada, al igual que a Matt que aún lo miraba estupefacto desde su lugar.

Por último Kate suspiró, y al hacerlo ella también Matt tomo aquella actitud por la que Steven tanto había rogado e insistido. Una vez más tenía la respuesta que esperaba.

- "Gracias... ¡No se arrepentirán!."- casi gritó Steven mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigía al tercer piso para por fin poder ir a abrazar a su amorcito; quien era obvio que a estas alturas estaría ya despierto desde hacía varias horas y de seguro que se estaba sintiendo todo solo, triste y abandonado en aquella habitación.

**********

Steven llegó por fin a la habitación, y un extraño presentimiento lo invadió al notar que no solo había ningún movimiento en el lugar, sino que ni siquiera luz alguna estaba prendida; considerando que para ser las 4 de la tarde ya había comenzado a oscurecerse el día. Pronto el más grande de los miedos de Steven se hizo realidad al no encontrar a Kamatari por ningún lugar. Buscó en el baño, en la habitación principal y hasta en el armario; debajo de la cama y detrás del sofá... nada. Fue a las habitaciones en las que se encontraban las avecitas de su bebé... pero tampoco estaba allí. Casi le da un ataque cardiaco al pobre rubio al notar el ya endurecido panecillo que dejase por la mañana del todo intacto y con la mermelada chorreada por todo el platito, e incluso con la nota que él mismo dejase en el mismo lugar... ¡LA NOTA!... Oh, no!; si su Kamy no había leído la nota entonces de seguro que había llegado a pensar que lo habían abandonado o algo parecido... y en el estado de depresión en el que su dulcesito se encontraba...

Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Steven mientras sin saber con certeza que hacer tomaba la nota que había escrito esa mañana; solo para que un par de segundos después sus ojos se iluminasen al notar las palabras que estaban escritas y que sin embargo no habían salido de su puño... ¡SI HABÍA LEÍDO LA NOTA!... y decía que iba a regresar luego, pero... ¡¿Qué tan luego?!. Ya era de noche y se notaba que él había dejado la habitación temprano, puesto que ni siquiera el desayuno había tocado. Una vez más Steven comenzó a desesperarse... ¿y si algo malo le había pasado a su amor?... ¿Y si se había desmayado por falta de fuerzas?... ¿Si algún coche lo había atropellado?... ¿Dónde había ido?... ¿Donde estaba su amor el aquel momento?. Desesperantemente para Steven esta vez no había una sola pista del paradero de Kamatari, así que el rubio no tenía la más mínima idea de donde salir a buscar.

Impotente y por completo desesperado, Steven se sentó en la oscuridad de su habitación haciendo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento... esperar... y rezar.

**********

Steven seguía tratando de respirar lo más pausadamente que podía para tratar de no perder la calma. Habían pasado ya casi 2 horas desde el momento que encontrase la nota de Kamatari justo debajo de la que él mismo había escrito esa misma mañana y aún no había una sola noticia de su pequeño tesoro de Oriente.

Por la mente del chico rubio habían pasado mil y un cosas durante esas dos horas; primero había pensado salir a buscar a su Kamy, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de donde encontrarlo. Luego pensó en preguntar a alguno de los chicos si sabía algo... pero acababa de llegar de las habitaciones de ambas parejas, y era obvio que de haber sabido algo le hubiesen dicho siquiera antes de dejarlo hablar... esa idea también fue descartada. Por último solo le quedó ser paciente y esperar que su Kamy volviese, pero la espera lo estaba matando, así que terminó por hacer las cosas que hacía cotidianamente para mantener la cabeza en su lugar. Hirvió algo de agua, y luego otro tanto... y una olla más; ahora tenía suficiente agua caliente para hacerle té a todo el edificio... luego comenzó a preparar comida porque de seguro su Kamy regresaría hambriento, pero al paso que iba acabaría con todas las provisiones de comida para el mes. Finalmente Steven no tuvo otra opción más que sentarse a esperar, y ya llevaba sentado cerca de 10 minutos... ¡Y SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO!. Steven solo quería una cosa, y eso era a su pequeño Kamatari bien apresado entre sus brazos.

Pronto un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo volver a la realidad, era la puerta de entrada abriéndose; y estuvo a punto de gritar de felicidad y encerrar entre sus brazos a su querido amante al darse cuenta de que era este quien estaba abriendo la puerta, de no ser porque se quedó casi paralizado al ver el estado en el cual Kamatari se presentaba ante él.

Kamatari se encontraba mojado, algo azulado, cubierto de lodo y tiritando hasta los huesos de frío, y además no parecía capaz de dar un paso más. Steven se acercó lentamente con una mezcla de terror y preocupación a su pareja, hasta que al fin cerró sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso y más pequeño cuerpo que al parecer en aquellos momentos estaba a punto de desplomarse, y luego alzándolo en vilo lo llevó con cuidado hasta el sillón de la sala.

- "¿Kamy?, ¿Qué te paso?... Cariño contéstame."- insistió suavemente Steven mientras trataba infructuosamente de sacarle el húmedo abrigo a Kamatari, así que comenzó a tratarle de infundir algo de calor al frotarlo de manera enérgica por encima de la ropa.

Entonces Kamatari movió los labios como tratando de decir algo, más ninguna palabra salió de estos, por lo menos no una audible. Steven se acercó entonces un poco más para tratar de entenderlo aunque fuese un poquito; tal vez leyendo sus labios. Entonces un casi imperceptible 'Ayúdala' flotó en el aire.

- "¿Ayudarla?... ¿Ayudar a quien?"- Steven estaba en realidad confundido, ayudarla... a una ella... ¿A quién?, Steven no sabía de que le hablaba Kamatari, más se guardó el comentario al ver los ojos llorosos de su pareja quien de pronto abrió los brazos que hasta hacía unos segundo habían estado herméticamente cerrados contra su pecho, dejando caer entonces el cuerpo de un gatito todo cubierto de lodo y que se notaba respiraba con bastante dificultad.

- "Ayuda... a mi _Princess_..."- exhaló Kamatari en un débil susurro- "No la... dejes morir."- terminó de decir con lo último que le quedaba de aliento antes de tener que ser una vez sujeto por su Steven para evitar que se escurriese hasta el suelo.

Steven por su lado miró al animalito y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza... _Princess_, la traducción a su idioma de Hime... Steven tomó entonces al animalito y miró a Kamatari, quien le devolvió una mirada nublada por las lágrimas y el cansancio; y por último, luego de darle una revisión rápida, puso al exhausto animalito en el regazo de su igualmente exhausto amante y alzándolos a ambos en vilo se dirigió al baño donde despojó por fin de la húmeda ropa a Kamatari y lo metió en la bañera vacía, la cual llenó prontamente con toda el agua que había calentado previamente y ahora se encontraba perfecta para evitar que el oriental cayese en el estado de hipotermia que Steven tanto estaba temiendo. Por último tomó de nuevo al animalito y lo puso en una tinajita pequeña que por lo general usaban para darse baños en los pies, y llenándola con algo del agua caliente metió a pequeña felina, haciéndo que pronto esta maullase débilmente en alivio ante la cálida sensación, Steven sonrió... era tan solo una cachorra y había tenido suerte de sobrevivir de lo que fuese que su Kamy la hubiese salvado, aunque algo le decía que _'Princess'_ no era la única que se había salvado ese día. Entonces frotando delicadamente la piel del animalito para quitarle poco a poco el lodo y luego poder buscar con tranquilidad las pulgitas que de seguro tenía, Steven tomó un banquillo y se sentó en este con la tinajita en sus rodillas y se alivió al ver que Kamatari se había quedado profundamente dormido en la bañera, así como se alivió al ver que éste había recuperado de a pocos el color. Steven dejó al animalito entonces fuera del agua y dentro de una toalla, y procedió a asear con delicadeza a Kamatari con cuidado de no despertarlo para luego dejarlo durmiendo mientras se hacía cargo de la gatita... porque si era gatita hembra, Steven se había asegurado luego de sacarla del agua.

Steven enjuagó varias veces al animalito, con poquísima agua para que no pescase una pulmonía, hasta dejarla por completo limpia; y luego le buscó las pulgitas que como supuso eran muchas. Por último la secó y miró bien. Era una gatita pequeñita y atigrada, de no más de unas tres a cuatro semanas tal vez; con una orejita dañada y con las patitas maltratadas y restos de fibras en las garritas, y de pronto Steven se imaginó como fue que Kamatari llegó en aquellas condiciones... al parecer alguien había querido dar cuenta de la gatita con muy pocos escrúpulos y Kamatari lo había visto, y entonces... Oh, Dios; su querido Kamy, si algo le hubiese pasado en realidad. Steven suspiró al arropar a la aún durmiente gatita en una toalla limpia y la llevaba a la habitación, dejándola en la cama para luego volver donde su Kamatari.

Steven sacó a Kamatari del agua que había comenzado a enfriarse con cuidado de no despertarlo, más al depositarlo en la cama y tratar de ponerle un pijama, Kamatari abrió los ojos con lentitud y demoró un tanto en enfocar la mirada en Steven, quien se maldecía a si mismo internamente por no haber tenido la suficiente delicadeza a la hora de pasar la parte superior por el hombro herido.

- "Prin... cess..."- susurró despacio Kamatari al lograr recordar por fin donde se encontraba, ante lo cual recibió un roce gentil en los labios por parte de Steven y de pronto un bultito cálido era colocado entre sus brazos, y al enfocar mejor la mirada, Kamatari pudo ver un mechoncito de pelitos asomando por entre la toalla. Kamatari entonces no pudo evitar el que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, pero no le importó mucho... estaba tan cansado.

Finalmente Steven observó a su ángel quedar profundamente dormido con aquel pequeño ser arrullado entre sus brazos, y no pudo el evitar pensar que después de todo, no era lo suficientemente bueno como para llenar por completo a su Kamy, pero la verdad era que aquello no importaba, porque si debía de compartirlo de aquella forma para hacerlo feliz, entonces estaba bien... entonces todo estaba bien. Steven finalmente se dio tiempo a si mismo para asearse un poco y cambiarse con algo más cómodo; y por último se acomodó junto a su pareja, sintiéndose feliz de dormir bajo el hechizo de aquel aroma que invadía cada uno de sus mejores sueños.

**********

Cuando Kamatari despertó a la mañana siguiente, poco era lo que recordaba. Se movió algo perezoso en la cama, pero tuvo que detenerse porque de pronto un terrible dolor corporal se apoderó de él haciéndolo mantenerse por completo inmóvil durante unos segundos... segundos en los cuales le llegaron de golpe imágenes de todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían sucedido el día anterior, y entonces todas las imágenes en su cabeza fueron suplantadas por una sola imagen que lo hizo moverse rápidamente aunque eso significase aquel gran dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Kamatari buscó entonces por toda la cama y se encontró solo, y una ola de miedo y desesperación lo inundó por completo, y de sus labios salió la palabra que encerraba todas sus preocupaciones.

- "¡PRINCESS!"

Y entonces unos mechones de cabello rubio se asomaron para ver que era lo que sucedía. Steven sonrió con alegría al ver a su tesoro despierto por fin, pues eso quería decir que por lo menos iban a almorzar juntos (ya que era casi medio día y justamente Steven estaba preparando el almuerzo en la cocina). Se acercó a su Kamatari con aquella misma sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa de pronto se le borró del rostro al darse cuenta de la expresión que Kamatari llevaba en el rostro.

- "Kamy... cariñito... ¿Qué sucede?."- Steven se sentó junto a Kamatari quien parecía estar buscando alguna cosa en la cama con suma urgencia.

- "¡Mi _Princess_... ¡Donde está mi _Princess_!."

- "Ay, cariño; está aquí en la toalla. mir..."- pero las palabras de Steven murieron allí al ver que la toalla con la que había envuelto a la gatita se encontraba vacía, y una gotita apareció en su sien.- "Bueno... tal vez se despertó y está reconociendo el terreno de la habitación; no puede haber salido de aquí."- comentó Steven aún mirando la toalla vacía en sus manos y luego alzando la vista hacia su pareja, y su gota se acrecentó aún más al notar que Kamatari ya no se encontraba frente a él.

Steven entonces buscó con la mirada y pudo ver a su amor revisando debajo de cada mesa, silla, alfombra y sillón; así como detrás del armario y cada mueble de la habitación, para luego dejar la habitación e ir a la otra.

Steven siguió a Kamatari, ahora preocupado porque con tanto movimiento podía volvérsele a abrir la herida, y al parecer Kamatari no estaba pensando en eso.

- "Kamy, cariño; descansa. Yo busco a la pequeñita mientras tu descansas, no puede haber salido de aquí, mira... la puerta esta cerra..."- pero la voz de Steven se quebró al ver la puerta de salida de la habitación... ¡Estaba abierta!... !Ay, no!, seguro que no la cerró bien cuando volvió de limpiar las habitaciones de las avecitas...

- "¡¡¡MI BEBÉEEEE!!!"

Kamatari salió a toda prisa de la habitación mientras prácticamente empujaba a Steven a un lado en el camino; pero luego se lanzó contra el pecho de un Steven que había mantenido el equilibrio de milagro y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y desesperados.

- "Ayúdame a encontrarla."- susurró Kamatari desesperado- "No dejes que le pase nada a nuestra bebé."

A Steven casi se le congeló la sangre en las venas al escuchar a su Kamatari decir 'nuestra bebé', fue como si alguien le hubiese ofrecido el regalo más maravilloso del mundo. Por fin él estaba compartiendo aquello que consideraba tan importante, ahora lo estaban compartiendo todo.

- "Shh... la encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo?. Solo tenemos que pensar como un gatito... ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a un gatito?."

Kamatari se tranquilizó y comenzaron a enumerar algunas cosas entre los dos.

- "Pues... no sé, no he tenido nunca un gatito..."- empezó Kamatari- "Pero creo que les gusta comer ratones..."

- "Si..."- rió Steven abrazándolo- "Y les gusta jugar con hebras, y pajitas, y plumitas, y... estoooo... plumitas... les gusta cazar pajaritos... no recuerdo si cerré bien las puertas de las habitaciones o las dejé entreabiertas como siempre..."

Y entonces tanto Steven como Kamatari se miraron durante menos de un segundo y luego fueron preocupados hacia donde estaban las habitaciones de las aves. Y se preocuparon aún más al notar que una de las habitaciones, la que tenía las jaulas de las rapaces y las aves cantoras, así como donde estaban la gallinita y el gallito; estaba entreabierta.

- "Ay, no!... por favor que no se haya acercado a los halcones... por favor, por favor..."- comenzó a murmurar Steven con preocupación mientras abría la puerta.

Ambos entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a buscar, y a Kamatari casi le dio un ataque al ver una atigrada colita salir del nido de paja de la gallinita blanca balanceándose de vez en cuando.

Por su lado Steven miró la escena escéptico y algo divertido... ¿Desde cuando los gatos se meten a los nidos de las gallinas y se quedan allí?... y lo más importante, ¿Desde cuando las gallinas empollan gatitos?. Y mientras Kamatari recuperaba su ritmo normal de respiración al tiempo que salía de su sorpresa, Steven se acercó al nido y alzó a la gallina que dormitaba, solo para encontrarse con un par de gatunos ojitos que lo miraron aún más fastidiados cuando Steven sacó a _Princess_ del nido. Incluso una pequeña e inofensiva garrita lo amenazó en señal de protesta. Steven tuvo que reír... una gatita a la que le gustaba ser un ave... de seguro que se llevaría muy bien con el Barón.

- "Aquí esta nuestra hija."- dijo cada vez más divertido Steven mientras entregaba a la refunfuñona gatita a Kamatari depositándola en sus brazos.

- "A... arigatou (gracias)..."- fue todo lo que pudo decir Kamatari antes de que la gatita lo mirara, lo olfateara, y por último se metiera dentro de la bata de Kamatari en busca de un lugar caliente para dormir, mientras dejaba una vez más como lo único visible una balanceante colita atigrada.

Steven entonces le plantó a Kamatari un besito en la sien y lo guió fuera de la habitación, asegurándose esta vez de cerrar bien la puerta; para luego llevar a Kamatari al cuarto y sentarlo en el sofá.

- "Bien, ya va a ser hora de almorzar cariño, pero primero te quiero revisar esa herida que tienes allí..."- dijo Steven mientras desataba el cinturón de la bata y dejaba expuesto el torso de Kamatari, ganándose así una nueva protesta felina de _Princess_ al haberle quitado nuevamente el lugar calientito donde se había acomodado a dormir. Steven rió de nuevo por lo bajo- "Creo que vamos a tener que conseguirle una canastita bien forrada para que duerma, porque no creo que acepte menos que eso."

Kamatari observó entonces a Steven, y recordó todo aquello en lo que había pensado el día anterior, y ahora una vez más, allí estaba su compañero junto a él, soportándole las más grandes tonterías con toda la paciencia del mundo.

- "Steven..."

- "¿Hmmm?... un momento, voy a traer vendas limpias y algo de agua, necesito cambiarte estas de aquí"

Steven demoró menos de un minuto en volver a lado de Kamatari, y éste último decidió que era hora de decir aquello que tenía que decir.

- "Steven... yo..."

- "¿Si?"- murmuró Steven de manera distraída.

- "Respecto a mi actitud d durante los últimos días, yo..."- pero Kamatari no pudo seguir hablando, pues unos posesivos labios se apoderaron de su boca durante un eterno instante.

- "No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando amor... mejor no te esfuerces, tienes que descansar."- dijo Steven algo insinuante y entre besos una vez que dejó libres los labios de Kamatari, y luego volvió a su tarea con el hombro de su pareja.

Pero Kamatari quería decirlo todo, disculparse de una vez... había sido él quien había puesto la relación en un punto tan difícil al fin y al cabo.

- "Es en serio Steven... lo siento."- terminó de decir Kamatari antes de que Steven pudiese volver a callarlo, y poniendo una mano en el pecho del rubio para evitar que lo callase, Kamatari continuó- "No he sido un ejemplo de pareja en estos días... te culpé por cosas de las que tu no tuviste culpa alguna, te hice pasar momentos difíciles y bastante incómodos, y tu no me has reclamado nada cuando tenías todo el derecho de hacerlo... yo... no te merezco... no te culparía si tu quisieses... "

- "¡Basta!."- Steven suspiró pesadamente- "Basta... no me importa nada de lo que me has dicho, ¡te amo!... ¿Qué no es eso suficiente para ti?, ¿para los dos?... porque para mi si lo es. Déjalo todo como esta por favor, ¿si?, comencemos otra vez todo si con eso arreglamos este asunto... es todo lo que te pido."

Steven se abrazó a la cintura de Kamatari mientras aspiraba el aroma de su amante, ahora todo estaba bien. Por su parte Kamatari empezó a acariciar los cabellos dorados de Steven, estaba seguro de que nunca podría volver a encontrar a alguien tan maravilloso como su dulce amante... entonces ahora todo estaba bien.

- "Bueno..."- se escuchó entonces la voz de Steven subir suave hasta los oídos de Kamatari- "entonces mejor te alimento y cuido bien porque de lo contrario no podrás hacer el viaje en las mejores condiciones... solo tengo 2 días para hacerte descansar."

*¿Viaje?... ¿Dos días?... ¡¿VIAJE?!... ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE VIAJE???!!!*

- "¿El viaje?"- murmuró Kamatari con la voz en un hilo.

- "Pues el viaje de dos semanas que vamos a hacer a mi casa... estoy seguro que les caerás maravillosamente a todos, te encantará conocer a la familia... también está el Barón... apuesto que se enamorará de _Princess_ a primera vista... y de seguro que con quien mejor te llevarás será con Max... con todos en realidad, y es que tú eres irresistible... todos se enamorarán de ti."- dijo Steven más que risueño con el rostro aún apoyado en el vientre de Kamatari

Por su lado a Kamatari estaba a punto de darle un ataque a algo... Co... co... ¡CONOCER A SU FAMILIA!!!!. Eso debía de ser una pesadilla o algo parecido, entonces recordó...

- "Pero... ¿Y mis bebés...?"

- "Ah, si; Josh y el enanito ya me prometiron cuidarlos bien, nuestros bebés están en muy buenas manos. Ya le di todas las indicaciones a Josh para la alimentación y limpieza de cada uno de ellos."

o__o

- "Pero Matt-san y Kate-san..."- comenzó a decir desesperado Kamatari.

- "Si, ellos también deben estar haciendo maletas en estos momentos... apuesto a que Kate se llevará muy bien con mis hermanas. Un viaje es justo lo que todos necesitamos, ¿No te parece?."

x__x

Ahora si que Kamatari se había quedado sin habla... de pronto no tenía ningún argumento para no ir... nada. Mientras tanto, Steven aprovechó para darle un besito a Kamatari, terminar de acomodarle las vendas, cerrarle la bata y quedarse un rato más abrazado a la cintura de Kamatari, que era el mejor lugar para estar en aquellos momentos. Todo había salido mejor de lo que él incluso pudo planificar... ahora todo estaba de maravilla.

Fin del doceavo capítulo

Y ahora **"El loco mundo de la autora" =@.@=**

wizardneko (como presentador): ¡Hola de nuevo con todo el maravilloso público que nos sigue capítulo a capítulo!. Una vez más estamos en este show de variedades donde el invitado de hoy seráaaaaaaa..... (redoble de tambores) ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Joooooshua Hicking!.

Una multitud de aplausos se dejan escuchar al ver a la iluminada, alta, fornida y masculina figura de Josh entrar al escenario; aunque entra con el rostro agachado debido a que nunca había estado en una situación parecida y la verdad que lo hace sentirse incómodo.

wizardneko: Y como la entrevistadora de hoy tenemos ni más ni menos que a una de las favoritas de todos... démosle un fuerte aplauso a la bella ¡kawaiineko!

Esta vez las luces iluminan a la pequeña figura que pasa arrastrando una canastita por todo el escenario justo hasta pararse frente a alguien de la primera fila a quien le entrega la canastita.

kawaiineko: Hola, hice unas galletitas y quiero opiniones para saber si debo mejorar algo... ¿Podría coger una galletita y luego pasar las otras?, mi hermanita cyber-chan dice que hará una encuesta al final del programa.

El espectador mira a kawaiineko y le sonríe haciendo lo que le piden, después de todo lo que le piden es casi como un premio más que un favor.

Luego kawaii se dirige hacia el sillón que esta frente al otro en el que se sentó Josh y lo mira con un poquito de recelo, como imaginando la mejor manera de subirse a aquel lugar taaaaannn alto, por último suelta un bufidito y al parecer ya ha decidido algo. E increíblemente se da media vuelta y ante el asombrado publico comienza a hacerle súplica con sus patitas delanteras a Josh, quien ahora un poco más sonrojado la levanta del suelo y la pone sobre sus piernas, donde la dulce gatita se acomoda a gusto.

kawaiineko: Bueno, esto está mucho mejor, y es que Josh es taaaaaaannnn lindo. Hola Josh, me encanta que estés aquí. 

kawaii mira con ternura a Josh, quien se sonroja y balbucea un saludo a medias tintas; aunque en realidad eso es más que suficiente para la pequeña gatita.

kawaiineko: Ay, Josh!, que lindo eres en verdad, eso era justo lo que conversaba con Ryan el otro día. Estuvimos hablando de ti tooooooodo el día. Dime Josh, ¿Es cierto que quieres mucho a Ryan?, yo creo que si... dime si es cierto.

Josh (quien ya no tiene ni idea de donde meterse): Hmm... si.

kawaiineko (mirando hacia el público) : ¡¿Qué no les dije yo que era liiiiiiinnnndooooo?!. (mirando una vez más a Josh) A ver Josh, vamos a hablar un poco de ti porque la chibi me dijo que de eso se trataba esta conversación. Ryan me contó que tu tienes 23 añitos, y que entonces eres mayor que él... ¿Es cierto eso?.

Josh: Si.

kawaiineko: Wow!, tu si que eres grande... pero yo también lo soy, ¡Ya tengo 11 meses 5 días y 18 horas de edad!... solo 3 horas menos que chibi... pero tu eres más alto que yo... ¿Cuánto mides Josh?.

Josh mira a kawaiineko en sus piernas un poco incómodo... la verdad que no había hablado tanto con alguien desde hacía años (a excepción de Ryan claro está), ni siquiera con su padre...

Josh: Un... un metro y ...hmmm ... 82...

kawaiineko: Vaaaayaaaaa... eres muuuuuyyyy alto, Ryan tenía razón; así como es cierto que se te ve muuuuuuyyyy fuerte también, y debes serlo para andar llevando a Ryan de un lugar a otro. Eso te hace más lindo =n.n=

Josh: *-__-*

kawaiineko: Ryan también me contó que tu solo tienes a tu papito... ¿Es cierto?.

De pronto Josh suspiró, era cierto... su madre había muerto cuando él era solo un pequeño, y su padre se había encargado de criarlo solo... aunque criarlo no fue exactamente lo que hizo su padre, puesto que estaba de viaje siempre debido a que él era...

kawaiineko: ¡¡Jooosh!!

Josh despertó de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la pequeña y chillona voz de kawaii.

kawaiineko: ¿Me escuchaste?... te pregunté que hace tu papito...

Josh: Es coronel... militar... y hacendado...

kawaiineko: ¡Eso parece mucho trabajo!... ¿Cómo hacía para hacerlo todo a la vez?

Josh: Yo... llevaba las cuentas de la hacienda... lo hice desde niño.

kawaiineko: ¡¿En seriooooo?!... ¡Con razón y sabes arreglar todo tipo de asuntos!... eres muy trabajador Josh.

Josh: *-__-*

kawaiineko: ¿Y qué dice tu papito de Ryan?

Josh tembló en ese preciso instante. Él no le había dicho nada de Ryan a su padre... él no le había dicho nada de su vida a su padre desde que tuvo razón de edad... Josh siempre había mantenido sus asuntos aparte de la vida de su padre... simplemente estaba 100% seguro de que nunca lo entendería.

Josh: ... no mucho...

kawaiineko: Que raro, Ryan es demasiado lindo como para que no se diga mucho de él... bueno. Ahora dime Josh, ¿Es cierto que te gusta mucho comer?... Ryan me dijo que tu comes mucho en verdad.

Una vez más Josh se sintió incómodo... no estaba acostumbrado a que se hablara tanto de él... y obviamente no estaba enterado de que alguien aparte de Ryan supiera tanto de su persona (y encima ahora todos los lectores estaban enterándose un demasiado sobre su persona)... Algo le decía que tendría que tener una conversación muy seria con Ryan luego. En fin... Josh suspiro.

Josh: ... Si...

kawaiineko: Y tu peso es de 85 Kg... jijijiji... ¿Y cual es tu postre favorito?

Josh: Hmmm... chocolate.

kawaiineko: Ya lo sabía =n.n= por eso te tengo una torta de chocolate reservada para luego del show.

Josh: *-__-*

kawaiineko: ¿Y que es lo que más te gusta aparte de Ryan?

Josh: Leer.

kawaiineko: También lo sabía, por eso estudias Literatura en la Universidad... Ryan me contó que vas a ir de pueblo en pueblo, y reunirás en un libro todos los mitos y leyendas y el folcklore de los Estados Unidos... todos las historias congregadas en cada lugar donde están aquellos que vivieron aquí desde el inicio de los tiempos y aquellos que vinieron de otros países e incluso otros continentes trayendo su propia historia. Eso también me lo conto Ryan =*n.n*= y creo que es muy lindo de tu parte; eres una de las personas más tiernas que he conocido jamás en mi vida Josh.

Josh: *¬__¬*

kawaiineko: Y además eres mucho más lindo aún porque estás aprendiendo como cuidar a Ryan con un curso de enfermería que estás tomando durante tus vacaciones. Y es por eso que además de la torta de chocolate te hice una colchita para las noches que te quedes cuidando a Ryan sentado en tu sillita o en el sillón; y es que a Ryan le preocupaba mucho que te diera un resfrío o algo peor.

Josh: *¬__¬*... err... gracias...

kawaiineko: Bueno, gracias a todos por haber venido hoy y haber compartido esta maravillosa conversación entre Josh y yo. Un gran bechito a todos y no olviden votar en la encuesta que esta pasando mi hermanita cyber-chan acerca de si le falta algo a mis galletitas. ¡¡¡Hasta pronto!!!

Las luces del Set se apagan mientras se escuchan una gran cantidad de aplausos para el invitado que en aquel momento se retiraba llevando a la entrevistadora en brazos; quien justo en la salida es recibida por un muchachito de contextura delgada quien parado en puntillas da un dulce beso al amor de su vida.

****

Notas de Autor:

Konnichiwa minna!

Bueno, hoy quiero dar a todos los que siguen este fic las gracias por seguir leyéndolo aún... no se preocupen que pienso terminarlo a como de lugar, y espero que me disculpen de verdad por todas las tardanzas que experimento.

Bueno, primero quería agradecer a mi amiga Yersi-san, yo sabía que iba a tener que cortárle el cabello a Kamatari porque era algo que iba a hacer de todas manera, ¡Pero no sabía como iba a quedar mi Kamy y no lo hubiese sabido si no es por ti!. Luego un agradeciemiento como siempre a mi querida ama hechicera Mikki-chan por su colaboración en la sección de pics, ella hace los mejores pics de toda la historia... jejeje, es mi idola y la quiero mucho; y por eso se que estará feliz con el próximo capítulo que ella tanto ha esperado desde hace casi 10 meses creo yo... ¡Nos vamos a la casita de Steven!!!, será algo para recordar, no lo duden.

Por último quiero dedicar este capítulo a la memoria de alguien que fue y es muy importante en mi vida, a mi querida Obaa-chan (4-Marzo-1920/1-Mayo-2002) que me brindó los últimos 18 años de su vida y que fue y será siempre la luz que se encuentra alumbrándo cada paso que doy en el oscuro camino de la vida... OBAA-CHAN DAI SUKI!!!! =*^.^*=

Este capítulo fue terminado el 21 de mayo del 2002.


	15. capitulo 13 I

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo XIII: Conociéndo a la familia I: De presentaciones y anuncios

El paisaje yacía blanco, cubierto por la invernal nieve, mientras que el andar acompasado del tren lo hacía sentirse confortable, más aún de lo que ya se encontraba estando entre el abrazo de su querido amor. Kamatari suspiró una vez más mientras que optó por arrebujarse un poco más en el pecho de Steven, más el encanto del momento fue roto de pronto por un lastimero sonido.

- "¿Otra vez con dolores de estómago?."- preguntó Kamatari mientras que volteaba su atención del paisaje a su pareja. Un largo suspiro se dejó oír entonces escapar de sus labios.- "Solo a ti se te ocurre darte un empacho justo antes del viaje."

- "¡Pero es que estaba celebrando por nosotros!."- se quejó Steven de una manera aún más lastimera que todas las anteriores en las cuales había dado la misma excusa.

- "No conozco a nadie que vea un empacho por dulces como una celebración."- argumento Kamatari retomando por un momento un tono de reproche en sus palabras- "Comerse tres cuartos de pastel en un solo día no es bueno para nadie... ni inteligente tampoco."

Steven solo se encogió en su sitio, por lo menos todo lo que pudo encogerse antes de que un nuevo calambre estomacal lo afectara, pero pronto una manta cálida alrededor de su torso y el poder colocar su cabeza en el hombro de su querido tesorito de oriente lo hicieron sentirse mucho mejor.

Matt y Kate por su parte solo observaban la escena que tenían en frente, la que se había venido repitiendo en las últimas 24 horas aproximadamente, en las cuales Kamatari había pasado de ser enfermo a ser enfermero, y viceversa en lo correspondiente a Steven; incluso podían recordar todos y cada uno de los pucheritos que Steven había hecho en el camino de su habitación en el tercer piso hasta llegar al carruaje, y del carruaje al vagón del tren... pero ni por eso había desistido del viaje, aún cuando Kamatari hizo infructuosos intentos por dejar en claro que en esas condiciones Steven no podía viajar.

Kamatari por su parte suspiró una vez más mientras le hacía cariños a Steven con una mano detrás del cuello, y con la otra acariciaba a su pequeña _Princess_, quien se encontraba en las piernas de este desde que el viaje en tren comenzase unas horas antes, pues la gatita se había revelado ante la idea de pasar todo el largo viaje metida en la pequeña canastita que Kate tuvo a bien acondicionar para esta.

Steven entonces miró a la pareja amiga y semisonrió...

- "El que yo no quiera comer nada no quiere decir que ustedes deban morirse de hambre muchachos... vayan al buffet y sírvanse algo de comer, llevamos ya varias horas y seguro que desean comer algo... de todas maneras ya todo está pagado."

Matt miró a Kate y agradeció el gesto de corazón, era cierto... se morían de hambre; y luego de prometer traer algo para Kamatari y una bebida caliente para Steven, ambos salieron del compartimento.

Entonces Steven se abrazó un poco más a su pareja y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundo, tratando de alejar esa sensación de nauseas que le ocasionó el solo pensar en algo de comer.

- "¿Tan mal te sientes?"- preguntó entonces Kamatari con voz sumamente preocupada.

Aún con los ojos cerrados Steven sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

- "Solo dame un momento y me dormiré, en realidad lo que más tengo es sueño... no es para tanto."- argumentó con pesadez, y era cierto; entre cuidar de su Kamy y el reciente malestar, no había tenido mucho tiempo para dormir, y así incluso podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pues un sueño reparador era por lo general lo único que necesitaba Steven para curarse de cualquier mal que pudiese agobiarlo.

Kamatari entonces se movió un poco para que Steven acomodase mejor la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y luego de un momento pudo sentir los ligeros ronquiditos de Steven (y es que si no estaba en su cama, Steven no era tan bullicioso al dormir), haciendo esto que finalmente Kamatari volviese su atención al blanco paisaje, lo cual traía aquella enorme paz a su ser interior.

**********

El viaje ya casi llegaba a su fin y Kamatari sentía cada vez con más fuerza la sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Por lo menos y ya había podido dejarle bien en claro a Steven que no iban a hacer nada 'impropio' en casa de la familia Wildfire, si había algo que Kamatari había dejado bien en claro era que respetos guardan respetos, y el iba a demostrar que era una persona muy respetuosa (aún cuando todos los berrinches que había hecho Steven casi y le habían partido el corazón... snif). Kamatari suspiró mientras veía por la ventana el paisaje cubierto por la blanca nieve.

- "¿Estas bien caramelito?- preguntó Steven ante tal suspiro.

- "Mmm.. si, estoy bien. Doumo. ¿Y tú, te sientes ya mejor?... ¿Aún no tienes hambre?."- preguntó Kamatari algo preocupado, puesto que en los casi 4 días de viaje Steven a las justas y había probado alimento, aunque debía de admitir que ya tenía mejor semblante.

- "Si bebé, no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor... pero aún no se me antoja nada. Pero no te preocupes más, en unas tres horas más... tal vez cuatro... bueno, casi estamos por llegar a Georgia y comeré algo en casa. ¡Verás que te va a encantar el lugar!."- dijo de pronto con emoción Steven.

Kamatari solo dibujó en su rostro una media sonrisa con la que trató de ocultar los nervios que repentinamente se apoderaron de él ante esas palabras, con lo que luego volteó rápidamente el rostro hacia sus dos amigos que ahora se encontraban durmiendo pacíficamente, al igual que la pequeña minina que se encontraba en su regazo, entonces el abrazo de Steven se afianzó más alrededor de los hombros de Kamatari, mientras un beso era plantado en su nuca y suavemente Steven susurraba a su oído.. "No te preocupes tanto, verás que te van a adorar tanto como yo."

- Kamatari suspiró una vez más mientras asentía con la cabeza y se acomodaba en el abrazo un poco mejor... ¿como era que Steven siempre adivinaba sus pensamientos?, Kamatari no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que deseaba desesperadamente que las palabras de su pareja no estuviesen demasiado lejos de la realidad.

**********

Steven bajó emocionado del vagón casi de un salto, al parecer ya todos los males que lo habían aquejado hasta tan solo unas horas atrás habían desaparecido por completo. El rubio entonces comenzó a mirar con entusiasmo hacia todos lados, hasta que finalmente su mirada se posó en un punto durante unos segundos y luego volteando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro dijo exaltado.

- "¡Muy bien!, tomen las cosas que ya nos vamos a casa."- y poniendo la acción sobre sus palabras, tomó un par de maletas, las cuales ya habían sido bajadas momentos antes por los ayudantes del tren, y acomodándose mejor al darle otra a Kamatari, quien ya de por si llevaba la canastita de _Princess_ en la otra mano; terminó poniéndose detrás del chico oriental y comenzó a avanzar empujando en el proceso a su casi inmóvil Koibito, a quien las palabras antes dichas le habían metido de pronto un terrible temor... temor que se había dicho a si mismo que no existía desde el momento en que había sido sacado de la seguridad de su habitación y que de pronto le había explotado en la cara. Por su parte Matt y Kate solo se limitaban a seguir a los otros dos, lo mejor era no meterse en el asunto.

Pronto los 4 viajeros llegaron hasta la parte trasera de uno bonito coche de caballos, y Steven colocó con cuidado sus maletas en el piso, y justo antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, el rubio subió de un salto por la parte de atrás del coche y se abalanzó contra el conductor (un hombre tal vez afroamericano, de unos 40 años o tal vez más, con algo de barba y ya algunas canas) entre juguetón y amenazante, haciendo en un principio gritar al hombre que dirigía el vehículo de un susto, más unos segundos después el mismo hombre abrazaba emocionado a Steven, quien con alegría respondía al abrazo a su vez.

- "¡Mi niño Steven!, cuando la niña me dijo que tenía que venir a recoger a alguien, no me dijo que era usted..."

- "¡ASI ES!... es que es una sorpresa."- ahora el rubio reía por lo bajo y en deformet, mientras sus orejitas vulpinas salían a la vista- "... y así se debe de quedar hasta que lleguemos todos... jojojojojo."

- "¿Todos?."- preguntó en un principio algo confundido el conductor, para luego darse cuenta de la compañía que aún se encontraba detrás del coche- "¡Pero si mi niño trajo a sus amigos!."- exclamó el hombre mientras se bajaba rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezaba a subir las maletas a la parte de atrás.

- "No se preocupe, nosotros podemos..."- trató de protestar Matt al ver lo que el conductor hacía.

- "¡No!; este es mi trabajo niño, yo lo hago."- dijo el hombre alegre de hacer su tarea.

- "Bueno... gracias señor."

- "Samuel... pero todos me llaman Sam mi niño."

Matt asintió agradecido y se presentó a si mismo y a Kate, mientras que Kamatari se apresuraba a presentarse a si mismo con rapidez para no dejar que Steven dijera luego algo demasiado precipitado con respecto a su relación.

Una vez que todo estuvo en el coche, Sam se sentó en el asiento del conductor y tomó las riendas de los corceles, pero entonces Steven pidió con emoción el conducir a casa, a lo que Sam lo miró por un rato y luego sonrió mientras iba atrás y comenzaba a acomodarse con esmero y sujetar mejor las maletas.

- "Mejor ustedes también se acomodan y toman un par de maletas."- señaló el buen hombre con tono cómico.

Los otros tres se miraron entre si sin entender muy bien, pero luego desearon haber hecho caso con prontitud a la sugerencia, pues ante un sonoro '¡IA!', el coche comenzó a volar por entre las calles de Georgia, para luego salir de la ciudad en un dos por tres e ir a toda velocidad por el blanco camino cubierto por la nieve.

**********

Luego de un agitado viaje en el cual prácticamente no se pudo disfrutar para nada del paisaje debido a que por los sube y baja que daban, todos estuvieron con los ojos cerrados (y de paso bien sujetos a todo y a todos... Matt protegía a Kate y Kamatari a _Princess_); de pronto la velocidad del coche bajó y al abrir por fin los ojos, las miradas se clavaron en una enorme casa que se encontraba justo delante de ellos.

- "¡Wow!."- fue todo lo que alcanzó a salir de los labios de Matt al ver el enorme caserón que se cernía justo frente a sus ojos, mientras que los otros dos solo atinaban a quedar mudos del asombro; puesto que aunque tanto Matt y Kate como Kamatari se habían imaginado que la casa de Steven era grande, pues no llegaron a imaginar que tan "grande" era en realidad.

Por su parte Steven también se quedó mirando la casa por un momento en silencio, pero obviamente por otras razones. ¡Había vuelto a casita!, eso era lindo, pero también estaba terminando de maquinar en su pequeña y perversa mentecilla un método seguro para evitar la tortura de no poder siquiera darle un besito o abrazo a su Kamy por las próximas dos semanas, claro que la fidelidad que su pastelito demostraba a sus ideales solo lo hicieron quererlo aún más... ¡Pero ese 'querer' implicaba también querer apachurrarlo mucho y el solo pensar en no poder hacerlo era una horrible tortura!!!. Pero no había problema con eso, puesto que lo que tenía planeado desde un inicio iba a acabar con aquel problema, y mataría así dos pájaros de un tiro; se aseguraría de poder dar besitos y abrazos a su Kamy... por el resto de sus vidas, ¡jojojojojojojojojo!.

Finalmente Steven pareció salir de sus pensamientos y tras un suspiro y un salto, bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera para ayudar a los demás a bajar... en especial a su fresita *n_n*

- "¡Bienvenidos a la hacienda Wildfire!."- anunció Steven con alegría mientras medio subía y se disponía a tomar a _Princess _y a Kamatari para bajarlos; más para sorpresa de todos Kamatari pareció salir del asombro por la casa ante el contacto de Steven, y retiró de manera un poco violenta a _Princess_.

- "¿Kamy?"- preguntó medio asustado Steven por la reacción de su pareja, a lo cual Kamatari lo miró ahora un poco... bastante molesto.

- "¡Ni te atrevas!, por poco y nos matas a todos en el camino... ¡NUNCA ME VUELVO A SUBIR EN NADA QUE TU CONDUSCAS!"

Steven entonces miró a Kamatari en deformet y con sus orejitas perrunas haciéndole juego a sus llorosos ojitos.

- "¡Pero si yo no conduzco tan mal!." se quejó el rubio con un pucherito y acompañado de un tonito lastimero.

Kamatari solo bufó como respuesta y procedió a bajarse del coche junto con su maleta en una mano y con _Princess sujeta en el otro brazo._

- "¡No seas así!... no te enojes conmigo."- casi suplicó Steven con sus aún llorosos ojitos, a lo que Kamatari solo suspiró en derrota y lo tranquilizó diciendo que ya no estaba enojado, y es que nunca podía con Steven cuando se ponía así; a lo que el rubio entonces cambió sus ojitos llorosos por una miradita iluminada y entonces ya satisfecho anunció que de nuevo era feliz. Luego (aún en deformet) se dirigió donde Sam (quien estaba sacándole las riendas a los caballos) y se puso a discutir con él sobre el destino del equipaje.

Por su parte Matt y Kate se dirigieron a un punto cercano desde donde se podían ver todos los caballos dentro de las enormes caballerizas, por lo que al final Kamatari se quedó solo con _Princess_, la cual ya se había salido de la canastita.

- "Bueno pequeña, creo que somos tú y yo ahora."- dijo bajito Kamatari mientras se arrebujaba un poco más en su abrigo intentando de paso tapar un poco más a la gatita, quien insistía en seguir sacando medio cuerpo afuera para olfatear el ambiente. Kamatari sonrió ante la persistencia de la minina y decidió echar un vistazo por los alrededores por un momento para distraer un poco su mente de los nervios de estaba sufriendo, más al voltear sobre su sitio quedó casi de inmediato inmóvil, puesto que justo frente a él se encontraba el perro más grande y atemorizante que Kamatari hubiese visto jamás en su vida (puesto que aunque Kamatari no lo sabía, era un enorme gran danés y encima de todo negro).

Kamatari no sabía muy bien que hacer, más al notar que la mirada del enorme can se cernía sobre la pequeña gatita, decidió optar por retroceder lo más que pudiese, sin embargo apenas y trató de retroceder, el chico oriental se tropezó con la misma nieve y cayó de manera aparatosa al suelo; y para terror suyo, ni bien estaba aterrizando en la nieve sentado y el enorme perro negro ya se encontraba encima suyo, al parecer olfateándolo... o más bien olfateándo a _Princess_. 

Ante la caída de Kamatari, tanto Steven como Matt y Kate se acercaron rápidamente; mayúscula fue la sorpresa de todos al ver la escena, aunque las reacciones fueron diferentes. Matt y Kate casi sueltan el grito al cielo al ver lo que pasaba; sin embargo Steven simplemente se quedó viendo al perro, el cual a su vez se quedó mirando Steven por un rato, para luego (y ante la mirada aún asombrada y aumentando unas cuantas gotitas en las nucas de todos) el perro y Steven se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, y luego los dos en deformet comenzaron a dar saltitos en su sitio; en definitiva nadie podía creer lo que veía (en especial Kamatari). Finalmente Steven dio un gran abrazo de oso y un montón de besitos al enorme can, quien movía a gusto su pequeño rabito estando con las dos patotas delanteras en cierta manera abrazado a Steven.

- "¡Hola!... ¿Me extrañaste?... Siiii, me extrañaste, yo sé que si... yo sé que si, jajaja..."- exclamaba con júbilo el Steven con la actitud de un niño, mientras el perro le daba grandes lengüetadas en toda la cara. Finalmente, luego de semejante demostración, Steven volvió su atención en dirección de Kamatari y la pareja, más al parecer no los veía a ellos sino a algo que estaba detrás de estos. "¡Todos están aquí!... como han crecido."- exclamó Steven, a lo que al voltear Kamatari (aún en el suelo), vió por lo menos otros diez enormes perros, de todos los colores, sentados y mirando justo en dirección suya. Por su parte el gran danés negro volvió su atención a Kamatari, y se acercó hasta éste de manera casi sigilosa, y una vez que estuvo prácticamente encima del oriental lo comenzó a olfatear con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la altura del pecho, y...¡ZAS! ¡Tomo a _Princess_ de entre lo brazos de Kamatari y se fue corriendo!.

- "¡_Princess_!"- gritó con desesperación Kamatari al ver lo que pasaba y se levantó de un salto, volteando donde Steven- "¡¿Qué no viste lo que pasó?!... ¡Se la llevó!."

- "Si."- contestó en cambio un muy calmado Steven, como si no se diese cuenta de la gravedad del asunto (por lo menos eso pensaba Kamatari).

- "¡¿Cómo que 'si'?!... ¡SE LA LLEVO!!!!"- volvió a repetir Kamatari cada vez más alterado.

Entonces Steven por fin pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y para completa exasperación de Kamatari, el rubio sonrió divertido.

- "Tranquilo cariño."- dijo finalmente Steven- "_Barón_ nunca le haría daño a ningún gato... ¡Los adora!."

Entonces Kamatari quedó mudo... ¿_Barón_?... ¿Ese perro era 'El Barón'... ¡¿Ese 'Barón' del cual había hablado tanto Steven?!... ¡¿El mismo que Steven había asegurado adoraba a gatos y perros?!... ¡¿ESE BARON?!. Kamatari no podía creer lo que estaba pasando; más tratando de dejar de lado todo aquel embrollo, decidió recuperar a _Princess_; por lo que sin importarle lo que Steven dijese, ¡él iba a recuperar a su _Princess_!. Más de pronto se detuvo ante la presencia de todos aquellos enormes perros sentados justo en medio del camino y mirándolo directamente. Kamatari retrocedió un poco algo asustado, nunca había visto perros tan grandes y menos en tal cantidad. Más entonces pudo sentir de pronto a Steven rodearlo por detrás y susurrarle...

- "Tranquilo, es en serio; ellos nunca te van a lastimar; así como _Barón_ no lastimará a _Princess_, ¡solo quiere jugar con ella!."

- "Pero..."

- "Shhh... ya, tranquilo... ¡Tranquilos todos!"- dijo un poco más alto para terminar de tranquilizar a Matt y Kate, así como para de paso, ordenar a los perros que no hiciesen movimientos bruscos (pero claro eso último no lo aclaró con el resto).

Entonces una voz sonó de pronto a espaldas de todos, mientras que con un tono burlón decía

- "¿Tranquilos?... ¡Pero si esa palabra no existe en esta casa!." 

Steven volteó al igual que el resto, y pudieron ver entonces a una dama, tal vez de la misma edad que Steven o un poco mayor, era difícil decirlo; tenía el cabello rubio y también un cierto aire que a Kamatari le recordó mucho a Steven.

- "¡Charly!- exclamó Steven justo antes de abalanzarse sobre la dama y viceversa; justo para terminar ambos en un gran abrazo- "¡Oigan todos, les presento a mi hermana Charlotte!. Charly, ellos son Matt y Kate, y este de aquí es Kamatari."

- "¡Así que él es tu chico adorado, eh?."- terminó de decir con picardía la alegre Charly- "Jejeje, lo sé todo, es que Stevy me lo contó todo por el telégrafo... ¡Me encanta el telégrafo!."- terminó de decir Charly al ver la turbación de Kamatari ante la denominación que le había dado para con Steven.

- "Yo... yo..."- Kamatari se quedó sin palabras, no tenía ni idea de que decir en una situación como la que estaba viviendo en aquellos momentos. Entonces Charly cambió el tema de la conversación.

- "Oye Stevy... ¿Me pareció o _Barón_ tenía una nueva amiguita para jugar?."

- "¡SIIII!!!!, su nombre es _Princess_ y es mi nueva hijita... así que es la sobrinita nueva de _Barón_, creo que es bueno que conozca a su tío _Barón_."- terminó de explicar emocionado Steven.

- "Increíble."- murmuró más para si misma Charly que para el resto- "Esa gatita debe de tener algo especial para que Baroncito haga eso."

- "¿A que te refieres?."- dijo un poco molesto Steven- "Mi _Barón_ es muy dulce con los gatitos... ¡Los adora!. Mira ya asustaste a mi Kamy con lo que has dicho, él cree que _Baroncito_ se la va a comer o algo así y tú no ayudas."- le increpó Steven a su hermana al ver la mirada asustada que había puesto Kamatari ante las palabras de Charlotte Wildfire.

- "Ay, no!"- dijo Charly entonces moviendo los brazos de manera eufórica ante Kamatari en negación- "_Barón_ nunca a lastimado un gatito, es imposible que lo haga porque el fue criado por una gata... ¡Es cierto!, lo encontramos abandonado cuando era un cachorrito recién nacido hace muchos años, y al traerlo una de nuestras gatas que recién había parido lo adoptó... incluso creo que él se cree gato a veces."- dijo algo en broma Charly con un guiño travieso ante la cara de asombro que había puesto Kamatari ante el relato- "No es por eso que lo decía pequeño."- dijo volviendo la atención de nuevo hacia su hermano- "Es que no había vuelto a verse tan feliz ni a jugar con ningún gato desde la muerte de _Snowball_."

- "¡_Snowball_ murió!... cuando."- ahora Steven se veía algo triste, y se apoyó en el hombro de Kamatari- "Pobre _Barón_, de seguro se debe de haber deprimido mucho por eso... _Snowball_ fue la compañera de juegos de _Barón_ en la manada de gatos donde fue adoptado _Barón_... su hermana adoptiva. ¿Por qué no me avisaste de su muerte?... me siento culpable de no haberlo sabido. Después de todos estos años juntos... pobre _Baroncito_."

- "Si, pasaron juntos casi 12 años... no fue fácil para _Barón_... murió en febrero de este año, poco después de tu partida a la universidad luego de tus vacaciones. El estuvo muy deprimido incluso hasta hoy mismo, por eso me pareció extraño verlo de pronto tan animado corriendo por allí con una gatita en el hocico. Incluso lo vi llevarla hasta su rincón favorito cerca del granero desde la ventana, creo que la comenzó a empujar con el hocico... de verdad se veía muy divertido."

Kamatari se quedó entonces algo avergonzado de si mismo; él allí increpándole al pobre perrito que le iba a hacer daño a su _Princess_ y sucedía que al parecer era todo lo contrario... había perdido a su compañera de juego y de pronto estaba animado al conocer a su bebé luego de haber estado deprimido por meses. Kamatari entonces recordó la sensación que lo había agobiado luego de la muerte de _Hime_ y suspiró apenado.

- "Lo... lo siento, Steven. Yo no sabía... yo..."- y Kamatari no pudo decir nada más, se sentía de pronto un ser por completo miserable.

Steven miró a Kamatari y sonrió, su pequeño Kamy era tan dulce.

- "¡Que lindo se veeeeeee!!!!!!"- grito de pronto la voz eufórica de Charly, quien en un dos por tres estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Kamatari para darle un graaaaaannnn abrazo. 

Matt y Kate miraban mudos de pronto al ver la escena que se desató frente a ellos, en la cual Charly (en deformet) luchaba con frenesí por abrazar a Kamatari (en deformet) mientras que un Steven también en deformet y con sus guerreras colita y orejitas lupinas trataba de evitar a toda costa que su hermana alcanzara a Kamatari.

Y mientras Charly y Steven se enfrascaban en una terrible lucha para ver si Kamatari era o no apapachado por la efusiva Wildfire; a lo lejos un bravo corcel se acercaba a toda carrera hasta el grupo de manera rápida. Finalmente cuando Steven estaba casi por alzar a Charly en vilo con la idea de dejarla cual bulto en la carreta; una fuerte voz los detuvo en seco.

- "¡¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese en la puerta de MI casa?!."

El grupo completo se quedó estático, y la mayoría atónitos al ver al jinete del corcel; una dama de rasgos fuertes, cabellos rubio oscuros, ojos verde profundo... ¡Y un enorme vientre de por lo menos 7 meses de embarazo!.

Kamatari se sentía avergonzado bajo el duro escrutinio; más de pronto aquella mirada dura se suavizó, mientras que los finos labios de la dama se curvaban en una sonrisa sincera; a lo que confundido Kamatari miró a Steven en busca de alguna respuesta, solo para encontrar a su rubio en deformet y a punto de llorar, mientras que mecía sus puñitos bajo el mentón.

- "¡Onee-san! (hermana mayor)"- casi gimió Steven con emoción antes de lanzarse a entre cuasi abrazar a su hermana y ayudarla en el obvio propósito que tenía la misma de bajar del caballo, pero que por su condición parecía una tarea algo difícil.

Entonces una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, al igual que el trote de un caballo, justo de la dirección de la que había llegado la recién conocida integrante del clan Wildfire.

- "¡Espera!... ¡Más lento!."- gritaba la voz con desespero, para finalmente dar a conocer a un hombre alto, de tez bronceada, y a la vista muy preocupado... por lo menos hasta que su vista se posó en Steven- "¡Steven!. ¿A qué hora llegaste?... ¡¿Por qué no avisaste para ir a recogerte?!- dijo bajándose del caballo y dándole un gran abrazo de oso al rubio; tras lo cual sin soltar al rubio se volteó a la antes llegada y preguntó- "¿Estás bien querida?. Sabes que por lo menos por ahora no puedes cabalgar así; por lo menos por unos cuantos meses si mal no recuerdo lo que dijo el doctor."

La dama hizo un mohín, pero no replicó nada; más bien se limitó a mirar a su pareja de manera algo pícara antes de unirse en el abrazo con Steven... por lo menos todo lo que podía sin que su prominente vientre le estorbase.

- "¡No!, ya no... ¡No puedo respirar!."- se comenzó a quejar Steven entre las fuertes risas de Charly y la pareja de recién llegados, al igual que Matt y Kate. Mientras tanto, Kamatari veía lo que sucedía y se preguntaba a si mismo si era correcto estar allí; se sentía fuera de lugar en cierta medida... ahora Steven estaba en casa y con su familia, y él estaba de más; y fue sumido en sus pensamientos que de pronto sintió un peso contra su espalda notando que por fin Charly había logrado darle un fuerte abrazo.

- "¡Oye!... ¡Eso es propiedad privada!"- gritó entonces Steven soltándose del abrazo y volviendo a sacar a Kamatari de entre los brazos de Charly- "¡No toquetees así a mi Kamy!."- 

- "Como eres."- murmuró Charly a su vez sacándole la lengua a Steven, quien a su vez hizo lo mismo hacia su hermana.

- "Ejem!."- carraspeó entonces la otra hermana de Steven- "Creo que no nos has presentado a tus amigos Stevy... y me parece que con no decir siquiera que llegabas ya es suficiente como muestra de desconsideración."- dijo la dama de manera peligrosamente tranquila.

- "¡Pero yo si avisé!"- dijo de pronto Steven sacando sus perrunas orejitas.

- "¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!- rió de pronto Charlotte, a lo que su hermana la miró sorprendida.

- "Lo sabías... ¡¿Y pudiste guardar el secreto?!... ¡¡¡¿DE MIIII?!!!."

- "Bueno, bueno... ya no importa eso, ¿o si querida?. Lo importante es que el pequeño Stevy está en casa, y además trajo a unos amigos. Mucho gusto, Maxwell Anthony Chepard... soy cuñado de Steven."- se presentó a sí mismo el gentil hombre.

Entonces Kamatari sintió una punzada en el pecho... *Maxwell... Max; ¡él era el hombre a quien tanto quería Steven!*. Ahora si que el pobre oriental se sentía fuera de lugar. Mientras tanto las presentaciones continuaban, pero era ahora Steven quien hablaba.

- "¡Y ella es mi hermana mayor... la mayor de todos los mayores que yo, que son todos porque yo soy el menor..."

- "¡Steven!"- se quejó entonces la hermana del rubio poniendo cara de pocos amigos."

- "Estoooo... lo siento. Bueno, ella es Maxine."

- "Pero pueden llamarme Max, todos lo hacen por aqui."

- "¿Max?"- preguntó ahora un confundido Kamatari. ¡Dios, que error!"... ¿Era Max una ella?... ¿su hermana?... ¡¿O eran alucinaciones suyas?!. Aquel lugar lo estaba sacando de foco.

- "Si!, somos Max y Tony para ustedes, pues se nota que Steven los quiere mucho y que todos son buenos amigos."- dijo con alegría el cuñado de Steven ante la pregunta del oriental.

- "Bu- bueno... yo soy Kamatari."- dijo algo atontado el antiguo Juppon Gatana- "Kamatari Honjo."

- "Eso ya nos lo había dicho Stevy."- señaló Charly un poco traviesa.

- "Pero no a mi."- dijo con tono acusador Maxine hacia su hermana, más cambiando por completo su actitud al voltear hacia Kamatari dijo-"Un placer señor Honjo."

- "Honjo, extraño apellido."- señaló entonces Charly.

- "¡Nooo!, él se llama Honjo y se apellida Kamatari."- rectificó Steven ante el error en el orden del nombre.

- "¡¿Lo llamas por su apellido?!"- preguntó entonces Charly a Steven con un tonito acusador.

- "¡No me mires así!... ¡A él le gusta!."

- "¡Pero Honjo suena más bonito!."

- "¡Pero solo yo lo puedo llamar así!."- terminó de decir Steven a su hermana en tono de amenaza, ante lo cual Charly hizo un puchero. Mientras, Kamatari ya se estaba mareando por la discusión, cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, lo que lo sacó de aquella loca situación suscitada debido a su nombre.

- "Entonces supongo que te llamará Kamatari si es así como te sientes más cómodo."

- "Hai... si, gracias... Max."

- "Eso esta mejor. Aunque si quieres puedes llamarme onee-san; papá acostumbró a todos a llamarme así por ser la mayor. Conservamos el uso de algunas palabras en japonés... supongo que Stevy te contó algo sobre eso."- dijo la dama con una sonrisa antes de parar a sus hermanos menores con un efectivo jalón de orejas a cada uno.

Kamatari sonrió entonces ante el espectáculo que se dio, donde los dos menores parecían niños retados luego de una travesura ante la actitud de su hermana mayor. Entonces una extraña sensación invadió a Kamatari... una sensación de seguridad y bienestar más intensos de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo... de pronto Kamatari pensó entonces... "después de todo... si podría ser una familia para mi..." y sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

- "Muy bien todos, adentro antes de que terminemos de congelarnos."- dijo entonces Max con un tono entre autoritario y cálido, ante lo cual obtuvo un "Siiii" general.

- "Pero y las cosas..."- preguntó entonces Matt preocupado.

- "No te preocupes, ya todo fue llevado a sus respectivos lugares."- dijo Steven, lo cual sorprendió a todos pues con el alboroto nadie había notado la desaparición del equipaje.

Finalmente las puertas de la hacienda Wildfire se abrieron, dejando a los invitados aún más atónitos que en un principio, puesto que si el lugar se veía imponente por fuera... por dentro lo dejaba a uno sin aliento.

Más no hubo mucho tiempo para recuperar el aliento y decir gran cosa, puesto que de pronto una enoooorme estampida de por lo menos unos 30 gatos salió de quien sabe donde en dirección del grupo, y si este no se hubiese quitado del camino entre la aquella manada gatuna y la puerta, pues no la hubiesen contado.

- "¡Esperen!... no se vayan..."- dijo entonces una voz en derrota que se acercaba de por donde había aparecido aquella miniestampida maullante.

Y entonces, ante la sorpresa de todos, una nueva dama apareció ante ellos, una muchacha de no más de 25 o 26 años, con los cabellos rubio claro recojidos en una trenza y una mirada azulada a la vista bastante despierta, incluso en el actual estado de, al parecer, depresión que se cernía sobre ella. Más de pronto su mirada cambió por completo al ver al grupo que se mostraba delante de ella, o por lo menos al ver a una de las personas de aquel singular grupo.

- "¡Stevy!"- gritó con emoción justo antes de tirarse sobre el mencionado en cuestión.

- "Hola Cherry, te extrañé mucho en verdad hermanita."- dijo Steven extrañamente calmado, pero aún así emocionado, mientras devolvía el fuerte abrazo a su hermana- "Todos... ¡les presento a mi hermana Cherry!... Cherry, ellos son..."

Pero Steven no pudo terminar la presentación, pues Charly le robó la palabra.

- "Ellos son Matt y Kate, son novios así que ya ni vale emocionarnos que este increíblemente guapo ejemplar masculino aquí presente."- dijo la chica en tono de complicidad con su hermana, ante lo cual ella hizo un gesto de resignación que hizo que Matt se ruborizara hasta la raíz de sus cabellos, al igual que Kate; más sin que al parecer dichas reacciones importasen mucho Charly continuó- "Y ese chico lindo de ojitos rasgados de allí es 'Honjo'; el increíblemente sexy novio de nuestro hermanito Stevy... ¡Verdad que es una monada!."- terminó de decir con corazoncitos en los ojos, los cuales al parecer se le contagiaron a la hermana quien veía igual de extasiada al ahora increíblemente abochornado oriental; quien no sabía ni donde meterse, puesto que en ningún momento había aclarado ante Max o Tony que era pareja de Steven, aunque ante la falta de expresiones de sorpresa o enojo de ambos, era obvio que ya estaba sobreentendido debido a lo que se había dicho con anterioridad.

- "¡Que lo llames Kamatari!... Solo yo puedo llamarlo Honjo..."- dijo con tonito acusador Steven, ante lo cual ambas hermanas protestaron, iniciando una nueva discusión sobre el nombre de Kamatari, aunque ahora eran dos contra uno... más entonces nuevamente Max cortó la discusión.

- "Y dime Cherry, ahora porque se te escaparon los pobres gatos... que les estabas haciendo... Por cierto, Matt y Kate, un gusto por fin saber sus nombres... pues creo que no habíamos sido formalmente presentados."

Matt y Kate se medio sonrojaron y asintieron, por su parte Cherry habló...

- "¿Yooooo...? "- dijo la joven con un tono de inocencia fingida increíble, seguido de un completo cambio de actitud y un mohín- "Es que quería usar a alguno como modelo... pero no se dejó ninguno. Te lo digo, esos bichos no tienen el más mínimo sentido de la moda... ¡Ningún ser en esta casa lo tiene!."

Max solo sonrió, al igual que Steven, Tony y Charly. Por su parte el resto de la comitiva miró a la ahora conocida Cherry con una gotita en la cabeza.

- "¿Modelo?"- preguntó entonces Kate casi con miedo.

Por su parte Cherry miró a Kate y sonrió... ¡Una chica!, tal vez y si tenía una modelo después de todo.

- "¡¿No quieres ser tú mi modelo?!. Excepto por los pequeños Jeffrey y Dianna no tengo a nadie."- dijo la chica tomando las manos de Kate y poniendo ojitos vidriosos.

- "Es que Cherry estudia alta costura en París, y le encanta tener muchos modelos a su disposición."- señaló Steven al ver la cara de turbación de Kate.

- "¡Eso!... ¡ESOOOO!."- dijo con emoción Cherry mientras ya le tomaba medidas a Kate y probaba contra su mano pedacitos de telas de varios colores como buscando los adecuados.

- "Bu- bueno..."- dijo Kate algo insegura, aunque como toda mujer por completo encantada ante la idea de un vestido nuevo... ¡Y del tipo de los que se usaban en París!... aún cuando la diseñadora estuviese dispuesta a hacerle vestidos a gatos -_-V (Nota de la autora: ¡Y eso que tiene de malo!)

- "Ya la escuchaste Cherry, dijo que si. Pero me gustaría que la dejaras un rato y me abrazaras un poco más antes... ¡No te he viso en casi dos años!."- dijo Steven mientras alzaba en vilo a su hermana y le daba varias vueltas con alegría, mientras ésta gritaba con emoción y Steven reía contento; más de pronto toda emoción se detuvo en la habitación ante la aparición de una voz masculina.

- "Así que eras tú la razón de tanto escándalo."

- "Hola Nick."- dijo entonces Steven a la persona que acababa de aparecer frente a él.

- "Steven."- dijo el mencionado por todo saludo con una voz fría y desprovista de toda emoción.

Y entonces ante todos la presencia de un hombre que podía ser la réplica exacta de Steven se hizo presente... aunque como Kamatari notó, había más de una diferencia... a simple vista era mucho mayor, su cabello era corto y de un color un tanto más claro, su traje sastre estaba impecable y utilizaba un par de gafas que enmarcaban aquellos ojos verdes que desprendían una mirada... esa mirada... era tan... fría, distante... no... no se parecía en nada a Steven terminó de concluir Kamatari con una sensación fría recorriéndole la médula justo en el instante en el cual la categórica mirada del tal 'Nick' se posó sobre él.

- "Vaya, vaya... así que el pequeño hijo pródigo regresó a casa; y veo que trajiste cola contigo. Solo espero, hermanito, que los vagos que trajiste esta vez no causen demasiados problemas... aún tengo malos recuerdos de la última experiencia que fue el recibir a la visita que trajiste."- dijo de manera fría el ahora conocido hermano mayor de Steven, justo antes intentar proseguir su camino, más la voz de mando de su hermana mayor lo retuvo.

- "¡Nicholas!... espero en este mismo instante que te disculpes con los invitados de nuestro hermano. Eso que acabas de decir no es muy amable de tu parte."- dijo Max con premura al ver la reacción que se estaba formando en su pequeño hermano menor ante las palabras de Nicholas.

Por su parte Nicholas miró a Max y a Steven, y luego al resto de los presentes... tener que disculparse solo por decir la verdad... que fastidio.

- "Lo que tú digas Maxine... lamento mis palabras antes mencionadas. Si alguien me necesita estaré en el estudio."- dijo el joven de manera fría y por completo desprovista de sentimiento alguno, justo antes de continuar su camino.

- "¡Ese...!"- Steven no continuó lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero una sensación de malestar inundó el ambiente.

Más el mal estaba hecho, y si Kamatari había empezado en algún momento a sentirse confortable en aquel lugar, aquella sensación había desaparecido... y no solo para él, Matt y Kate también se habían sentido bastante incómodos.

- "Tal vez... nosotros debamos..."- comenzó a decir Matt, más fue cortado por Max.

- "¡Ni lo pienses!. Una linda temporada en compañía de los amigos de Stevy no va a ser arruinada por el mal humor de huraño de mi pequeño hermanito... no se fijen, él es así siempre... Aún me pregunto que fue lo que hice mal con él... ¡En que me equivoqué!."- terminó e decir entonces Max con gesto tragicómico, lo cual hizo volver a reír a los demás- "En fin, aún no me has dicho Steven como conociste a tus amigos."

- "¡Es cierto!."- dijo entonces Steven recuperando su buen humor- "Todos son estudiantes del segundo año de Derecho onee-san, justo igual que yo... llevamos muuuuchos cursos juntos... y pues, la verdad que Matt y Kate son de los mejores de la clase."- comentó haciendo que los mencionados se sonrojasen- "Pero la verdad que mi querido Kamy es también muy bueno, y para que veas que no me quedo atrás... ¡Yo también saqué muy buenas notas este semestre!."- dijo entonces Steven con orgullo mientras sacaba triunfante su boleta de notas y saltaban lucesitas a su alrededor.

- "¡OH!, ¡Increíble!."- dijeron al unísono Cherry y Charly mientras veían la boleta de notas mostrada con tanto orgullo por su hermano menor, mientras que Max por su parte miraba con algo así como un orgullo más adulto a su hermano.

- "Y supongo que el hecho de estar enamorado de tu chico especial tuvo que ver un tanto."- dijo con perspicacia Max mientras veía a un sonrojado Kamatari.

- "Pues la verdaaaaadddd... ¡SIIIIII!."- argumentó Steven con picardía mientras abrazaba, apapachaba y besuqueaba a un consternado Kamatari quien estaba ahora más muerto de vergüenza que antes y que recordaba muy bien su propia cláusula de 'Nada impropio en la casa Wildfire'.

- "¡Steven!"- trató de protestar Kamatari con una vocesita apagada entre las risas de los demás integrantes de la familia Wildfire, justo antes de que aún entre risas Max declarara.

- "En ese caso creo que nos ahorraremos una habitación, pues supongo que no hay ninguna queja en que se queden en la misma habitación."

Y justo cuando cierto chiquito oriental estaba a punto de protestar, un muy animado Steven casi aulló con prontitud...

- "¡Claro que no!. Yo mismo ya le dije a Sam que lleve nuestras cositas a mi habitación... jejeje."- y apachurró un poquito más a Kamatari dejándolo de paso sin aliento para protestar; de verdad que las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba... jojojo, porque segun sus planes no iba a lograr lo de dormir en la misma habitación con su Kamy hasta después del almuerzo.

Kamatari entonces miró a Steven con reproche, pero éste parecía demasiado feliz como para siquiera notarlo. Entonces Max se dirigió hacia la otra pareja.

- "Y ustedes... ¿También quieren compartir una habitación?."

Está por demás decir que la reacción que se dio en Matt y Kate denotó por demás que la respuesta era no... más de todas maneras fue allí donde Cherry intervino.

- "¡Pero de que hablas onee-san!. Mi modelo se quedará a dormir conmigo en mi habitación. ¡Será genial!, como tener la hermana menor que nunca tuve, jojojojojojojo."

- "Bueno, bueno... entonces creo que ya todo esta muy bien repartido... y justo para la hora del almuerzo, en especial porque el sujeto que vive dentro de mi vientre esta exigiéndome comida desde hace un buen rato."

- "¿Es que acaso estas con antojos de nuevo mi amor?."- preguntó entonces Tony, interviniendo así en la plática después de un buen rato; puesto que desde las presentaciones casi y había estado como mudo, aunque a la vista muy feliz al lado de su esposa y cuidando de esta en silencio.

- "No en realidad mi vida... solo tengo algo de hambre, y creo que las sorpresas de hoy me abrieron el apetito... ya no podría soportar ni una sola más por lo menos por hoy."

- "Entonces a almorzar y luego a la cama a que descanses un rato, ¿esta bien eso?."

- "¡¿Cómo que a descansar?!. Aún hay mucho por hacer en las caballerizas como para ir a descansar. Solo digo que ya fueron suficientes sorpresas por hoy, no suficiente trabajo."- protesto la mayor de los hermanos Wildfire ante lo antes dicho por su esposo, a lo que este simplemente sonrió y abrazó a su mujer una vez más antes de decir con tranquilidad.

- "Tienes razón, aún tenemos fuerzas para algo más de faena luego del almuerzo."

De pronto una sonrisita perversa se dejó oír escapando de los labios de Charly, y ante la mirada interrogativa de los demás solo se limitó a dar media vuelta... ¡Tomar sorpresivamente por una mano a Kamatari y salir huyendo de allí a toda velocidad!; y todo esto mientras decía... "¡Jojojojo yo aún tengo una sorpresa!".

Y luego de esto se pudo ver a la alocada Wildfire entrar y salir corriendo por todas y cada una de las entradas del vestíbulo donde todos se encontraban, mientras en deformet arrastraba a un también en deformet Kamatari con un, asimismo, en deformet Steven pisándole los talones que gritaba una y otra vez... 

- "¡Ey!, ¡Suelta la propiedad privada de otros!."- aún entre las perversas sonrisitas de su hermana.

Y justo cuando Steven estaba a punto de atraparla y de paso recuperar a su Kamy, una anciana señora bajó por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso en compañía de dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, ambos de no más de año y medio de edad, y a la vista bastante movidos... o por lo menos la niña.

- "Ya, ya."- decía una y otra vez la señora con paciencia ante el apuro de la pequeña para bajar las escaleras sujeta de la mano de la buena señora y del pasamanos de la escalera; mientras que el pequeño, el cual estaba siendo cargado por la señora con el brazo libre, se chupaba el dedito mientras apoyaba la cabecita en el hombro de la misma.

- "Mama."- dijo entonces la pequeña con aquel tonito infantil pocos escalones antes de terminar de bajar la escalera.

- "¡Mis bebés!."- exclamó entonces Charly justo antes de dejar libre a Kamatari y que Steven los alcanzase; y aún en deformet corrió donde la señora y los pequeños, a los cuales alzó en brazos y besuqueo hasta decir basta; para completa alegría de los pequeños dicho de paso.

- "¿Sus... bebés?."- preguntó entonces Kate con voz sorprendida, puesto que la única que parecía ser una mujer de familia por allí era Maxine... aunque eso claro tal vez se debía al hecho de haber conocido a su esposo o el haberla conocido embarazada... pensándolo bien... sin eso ni siquiera hubiese supuesto que estaba casada. Kate enrojeció otro tanto; ella y sus por demás impropios pensamientos.

- "Gracias Nana, no sé lo que haría sin ti."

- "De nada hijita, para eso estoy aquí... ¡Aún soy una vieja útil!."- argumento la señora con orgullo justo antes de ayudarse de Charlotte para bajar las escaleras.

Por su parte a Steven le saltaron corazoncitos y estrellitas de los ojos al tiempo que decía como un niñito.

- "Nanita... te extrañe mucho."- y abrazaba en el proceso a la señora con mucho cuidado y cariño.

- "¡Hijito!."- dijo entonces emocionada la señora y con lagrimas en los ojos- "Charlotcita me dijo que alguien especial vendría a verme hoy día; pero no imaginé que fueras tú... Has venido a ver a tu vieja nana por su cumpleaños, ¿verdad?."

- "Si Nanita, eres una de mis razones principales. ¡Pero ven Nanita!, te quiero presentar a unas personas a las que quiero mucho y me traje conmigo."- señaló con ternura Steven mientras guiaba a su abuela hacia el grupo principal- "Mira Nanita, ellos son mis amigos Kate y Matt... y él es Kamatari... es mi persona especial Nanita; ¿recuerdas?, te dije que apena encontrara a mi persona te la traería, pues estoy cumpliendo."

Kamatari no podía creerlo... no estaba bien que Steven dijera aquel tipo de cosas a una señora de esa edad. Podía no aceptarlo, y sin embargo.

- "¿En serio hijito?, pero que linda sorpresa... seguro que será una linda esposa, aunque esta algo plana... ¡Pero si es el pequeño Tony!... ¿sabes niño?, creo que mi nieta Maxine se muere por ti... deberías casarte con ella, creo que será una buena esposa también."

Tony sonrió y asintió mientras cargaba a la señora en brazos y la llevaba hacia el segundo piso, argumentando que ese era un punto muy importante en su plan de vida. En tanto que el resto miraba la escena con una gran gota en la sien.

- "Tendrán que disculparla."- agregó Max en ese momento a los invitados- "Casi siempre esta en su propia realidad, aunque la verdad que nadie en esta casa sabría que hacer sin ella."

- "Pero... no sabía que iba a ser el cumpleaños de la abuela de Steven... sino le hubiese traído por lo menos un obsequio."- dijo preocupado Kamatari de manera involuntaria.

- "¡No te preocupes!."- dijo entonces Cherry de manera jactanciosa- "Si tuviéramos que darle un regalo por cada cumpleaños que tiene, entonces le daríamos uno cada dos semanas, jejeje. No se acuerda en realidad del día exacto de su cumpleaños, que ya fue en Octubre... ¡Pero igual aquí nos encanta celebrarle su día cada dos semanas!. Nunca hay demasiadas fiestas en esta casa."- terminó de decir Cherry casi de manera solemne.

Todos asintieron, justo antes de que Charly se acercase a los viajeros junto con los dos pequeños.

- "Bueno todos, quiero presentarles a las dos más recientes adquisiciones del clan Wildfire... o por lo menos lo serán hasta dentro de unos meses que aparezca ustedes saben quien."- dijo de manera juguetona mientras señalaba el abultado vientre de Max, el cual era también señalado por los pequeños entre risas y demás- "El es Jeffrey, y ella Dianna; son mis gemelitos."- dijo la joven llena de orgullo.

- "Son unos niños preciosos."- señaló entonces Kate encantada- "Su padre debe de estar muy orgulloso."- dijo la chica justo al momento de cargar a la pequeña Dianna, quien parecía llena de curiosidad por los invitados.

- "Bueno, supongo que lo estaría si se hubiese molestado en reconocer el hecho de que es padre... pero un error lo comete cualquiera... ¿Verdad mi amor?."- terminó de decir Charly con voz juguetona mientras le daba besitos en la pancita al pequeño Jeffrey, quien reía contento.

- "¡Oh!, lo siento."- exclamó apenada Kate ante delicada la situación... ella y su gran boca.

- "¡No hay problema!."- dijo entonces Charly con picardía justo cuando entregaba al pequeño Jeffrey a su tío Steven, quien se puso a jugar con él casi como si fuese otro niño- "Como dije, un error lo comete cualquiera, y el mío se llama Peter, y de paso debo decir que fue un error de 1.90, ojos penetrantes y un pecho... ¡UY!, un error que valió la pena en su momento; pero eso no quiere decir que mi vida acabó... ¡todo lo contrario!, mis pequeños son lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, creo que son lo único bueno que Peter hizo... ya habrán otras oportunidades, pero mientras tanto tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Steven!, no acapares a mi nene... y luego me vienes a hablar de propiedades privadas."

- "¡Pero no es justo!. La última vez que los vi no podían hacer nada más que babearme la camisa... ahora me la babean y me señalan donde fue."- dijo juguetón Steven mientras volvía a hacerle cosquillas al nene y este volvía a reír.

Kamatari miró a Steven y el corazón se le apretó. No sabía que Steven podía ser tan bueno con los niños, viéndolo así casi y se podría decir que él era el padre por lo cariñoso que se veía... Kamatari suspiró. Por otro lado le sorprendió lo abiertos que eran en aquella familia; una madre soltera... eso no era algo que se aceptaba tan fácilmente, en especial en familias de clase alta como lo eran los Wildfire (por lo que había visto); y eso era algo que sucedía en gran parte del mundo, y sin embargo allí estaban todos por demás tranquilos y diciéndolo sin tapujos. Con razón y Steven le había aceptado tanto; de por si podía notar que todos los Wildfire tenían una mente muy abierta, bueno... por lo menos eso pensaba Kamatari en aquel momento.

Y justo entonces Tony hizo su aparición bajando los escalones de dos en dos mientras miraba a su esposa con una sonrisa en los labios.

- "La Nana Wildfire dice que almorzará hoy en su habitación... traté de que cenara con nosotros, pero esta decidida a quedarse en su cuarto y comer con Shana."

- "¿Shana?."- se le escapó la pregunta a Kamatari sin querer.

- "Fue nuestra niñera cuando eramos pequeños... al igual que lo fue de mi padre... fue la ama de llaves de los abuelos por mucho tiempo, ahora son mejores amigas."- explicó Steven a Kamatari.

- "Oh."- fue todo lo que pudo decir el oriental, la verdad que había sido una pregunta accidental, no tenía por que estar metiéndose en los asuntos de la familia... bueno.

- "Bueno, en ese caso todos a comer... diré que pongan 4 lugares más... no, tres, ya que el de Nana ya estaba puesto. Bueno, quien va a avisarle a Nicholas."

- "¡Yo voy!... yo voy."- dijo animada Cherry mientras iba al encuentro de su hermano mayor.

- "Ahora si por fin a comer... ¡me muero de hambre!."- dijo melodramática Maxine mientras casi podría decirse que trotaba hacia el comedor- "Pero primero todos a asearnos."- dijo de pronto cambiando de dirección y mientras Tony y Charly organizaban una filita india detrás de Max y en dirección del cuarto de baño.

El camino al cuarto de baño de la planta baja de la casa Wildfire fue todo un espectáculo. En apenas unos metros de camino, el grupo fue asaltado por la misma manada de gatos que había vuelto a entrar a la casa por algún lugar, tuvieron la visita inesperada de varios perritos de tamaño pequeño y alguno que otro gran danés, por una ventana pudieron ver a _Barón_ empujar cariñosamente con el hocico a _Princess_ por el rabito cerca de lo que supusieron los recién llegados era el granero, y descubrieron varios hermosos cuadros pintados por Charly que representaban a varios de los animales de la granja... aunque eran algo surrealistas. Luego al llegar cada quien espero su turno para entrar, así como al salir esperaron a que hasta el último terminara de asearse; y finalmente se encaminaron al comedor... y la verdad que ya era algo tarde y el hambre comenzaba a sentirse.

Al llegar todos pudieron sentir como se les abría de inmediato el apetito, debido a los deliciosos aromas que se podían sentir en el ambiente.

- "¡Qué bien!"- se emocionó Steven al percibir más o menos lo que se iba a almorzar ese día- "Hoy habrá pollo frito... mi favorito."- dijo sentándose rápidamente.

- "Con puré de papas y verduras... además de entrada una rica sopa caliente de albondigón y de postre... ¡Pastel de fresas!."- dijo con emoción Max mientras era ayudada para sentarse por Tony.

Por un momento los tres invitados miraron a Steven inseguros al oír el postre, pues éste se había enfermado de empacho al comer demasiado pastel de fresas, pero al verle las estrellitas en los ojos los tres se terminaron de calmar... aunque Kamatari ya esperaba aquella reacción después de todo.

Pronto llegaron Nicholas y Cherry al comedor y tomaron asiento, mientras que Charly terminaba de acomodar a los niños. Poco después un par de criadas de la casa entraron alegres a la habitación y comenzaron a depositar enormes fuentes de comida de manera organizada, para luego despedirse deseándoles a todos un buen almuerzo con gran familiaridad, a lo que la mayoría respondió un gracias de manera efusiva.

- "Todos en esta casa se toman demasiadas libertades."- masculló en voz baja pero clara, Nicholas mientras acomodaba una servilleta en su regazo, más nadie a excepción de los tres invitados pareció tomarle demasiada importancia.

- "Bueno, bueno... quien dirá la oración del día de hoy."- preguntó Max con calma, a lo que tres manitos impacientes se alzaron. Max contempló a Charly, Cherry y Steven esperar el veredicto cuales niños pequeños esperan que la maestra les deje contestar una pregunta por la que recibirán un premio, y sonrió... para pronto dejar que el recién llegado hermano menor lo hiciera.

- "¡Genial!."- exclamó Steven antes de que todos juntaran las manos y cerrasen los ojos, acto que de paso hizo que cierto muchacho oriental se sintiera una vez más un poquito fuera de lugar... pero ya se había acostumbrado a rendir respeto a aquella costumbre después de tantos almuerzos con Steven; pues aunque sea difícil de creer, el rubio resultó tener mucho respeto por algunas costumbres de su casa... como esta.

- "Bueno... primero que nada, gracias Señor por permitir la presencia de todos los reunidos aquí... también por los alimentos que nos vas a dar hoy, y por los buenos momentos que hemos pasado y que pasaremos el día de hoy. Te pedimos además por aquellos de la familia y amigos que no se encuentran con nosotros... gracias. Amén."- dijo Steven de manera solemne, tras lo cual todos iban a empezar a comer, cuando al joven Wildfire se le recordó algo más, algo importante, con lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, y juntó las manos de nuevo, haciendo que un sonido de cubiertos soltados al unísono se dejase oír; por último continuó- "Y te pido de manera especial Señor, que me dejes saber algo de papá y mamá antes de que me vaya... a ver si me haces el milagro... Amén."

- "Amén!."- dijeron con entusiasmo Max y Cherry una vez más, pues ellas también tenían tiempo sin saber de sus padres.

Y justo en ese momento en el que todos estaban a punto de empezar a comer con cara de como si no hubiesen visto un plato de comida decente en su vida, una voz dijo con un tonito jocoso.

- "¡Vaya hijo!, debes tener muy buenas influencias allá arriba, por que te concedieron el favor en menos de un tris... jojojojojo."

- "¡PAPA!."- aullaron de emoción Max, Cherry y Steven, mientras que por su parte Charly echó a reír con estrépito luego de gritar- "¡Sorpresa!."- y mientras Nicholas por su parte se levantaba de su asiento con gran respeto; acto que fue imitado por los invitados de la casa.

Y ni bien los más efusivos hijos habían terminado de saltar de sus asientos (excepto por Maxine como es obvio, y por Nicholas) para abrazar a sus padres; y una cantarina voz se dejó oír, dando paso a una elegante dama que al momento se rebeló como la madre de los mismos.

- "¡Mamita!."- exclamó con júbilo Steven antes de tirarse encima de la señora y llenarla de besitos por toda la cara.

- "¡Mi bebito!."- exclamó a su vez la alegre señora mientras llenaba también de besos y abrazos a su hijo.

- "¡¿Y nosotras qué?!."- replicaron las dos hermanas que estaban cerca mientras quitaban a Steven de encima de su madre para poder proceder a abrazarla como era debido.... y un poquito más.

Y cuando por fin ambos lograron separarse del abrazo de sus efusivos hijos menores, se dirijieron hacia los mayores con la misma jovialidad.

- "Padre... madre."- dijo por todo saludo Nicholas, aunque pudo notarse algo de emoción al dirijirse hacia su madre.

- "¡Mira Robert!... nuestro pequeño Nicky es cada vez más un hombrecito."

- "Ni que lo digas Katty, después de todo es el actual cabeza de la familia Wildfire."

Nicholas no dijo nada, aunque se le notó algo incómodo por lo que sus padres decían... más aún así no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a agacharse un poco para dejar que su madre lo besase y abrasase a su antojo ante la mirada divertida de su padre y hermanos, y algo asombrada por parte de los invitados.

Por otro lado, Maxine estaba ahora más que reclamándole a su hermana Charly por haberle ocultado tanta información para un solo día, entre las risotadas de Charly y los comentarios de Steven y Cherry acerca de lo increíble del hecho de que pudiese lograr no haberle dicho a nadie, a lo que la Wildfire contestó simplemente que si lo había dicho... pero a dos personitas que aún no sabían hablar, mientras que abrazaba a sus pequeños bebés.

- "¡Mira Roby!, nuestros lindos nietecitos... ¿pero donde esta el último?."

- "Aún adentro mamá."- dijo divertida Maxine mientras Tony por fin la ayudaba a ir hasta donde sus padres para saludarlos.

- "Es que sabe que es más cómodo allí dentro."- dijo ante aquello el en un futuro por tercera vez abuelo, mientras abrazaba a su hija y a su hijo político.

- "Bueno, bueno... ¡todos a sentarse y comer!."- dijo con júbilo entonces el Robert Wildfire mientras en vano le señalaba a su hijo mayor que no le interesaba sentarse a la cabeza de la mesa.

- "¡Espera un momento!."- dijo de pronto la señora a su esposo- "¿Qué no tuvimos solo cinco hijos mi amor?."- preguntó entonces consternada la señora mientras veía a tres caritas nuevas al tiempo que abrazaba a sus dos nietos; aunque la verdad con el físico que tenía la hermosa señora no solo era difícil suponer que fuese abuela... ¡También parecía imposible que hubiese dado a luz 5 veces!.

- "Bueno querida... si, eso creo. ¿Por qué?."- preguntó el señor mientras se escabullía en un asiento junto a su yerno.

- "¡Por qué entonces tenemos invitados!."- celebró la señora mientras le dejaba los niños a Charly e iba a saludar a los tres consternados invitados- "Hola, ¡hola!... ¡Bienvenidos a la hacienda Wildfire!. Yo soy Katherine Wildfire, y él mi esposo Robert; somos los padres de quien sea que los haya invitado. ¡Nos encanta tenerlos aquí!."- decía efusiva la señora mientras le daba la mano de manera insistente a los dos chicos mientras se las arreglaba para de paso cubrir de besitos en la mejilla a Kate.

- "¡Si!, ¡lo que mi señora dice!. Así que siéntense a comer que deben morirse de hambre... y ... ¿ustedes son?."

- "Matt Carter y ella es Kate Wallace, un placer."- señaló Matt mientras era ahora ya no saludado con un apretón de manos, sino ya por un efusivo abrazo de la señora Wildfire... como que ya estaba entendiendo por que Steven era así.

- "¡Ellos son novios mamá."- señaló presta Charly mientras comenzaba a servir en un plato puré para los niños y deshilachaba algo del pollo frito.

- "¿En seriooooo?... ¡Y cuando es la boda!. ¿Puedo ir?, ¡me encantan las bodas!."- dijo entonces soñadora la señora Wildfire haciendo que con esto la pareja se tornase más roja que edificio en llamas.

- "¡Yo también voy!. Alguien tiene que llevar el cargamento extra de pañuelos para ti cariño."- dijo feliz el señor Wildfire mientras se servía una enorme pierna de pollo en el plato que ya le habían puesto a la mesa.

- "¿Y este lindo jovencito?."- preguntó la señora con interés mientras veía a Kamatari.

- "¡El es...!."- comenzó a decir Steven con entusiasmo, más fue cortado por el mismo Kamatari.

- "Mi nombre es Honjo Kamatari, es un placer conocerlos."- dijo Kamatari rápidamente y de manera muy cortés mientras hacia una inclinación con gran reverencia- "Si no les molesta preferiría si me llaman Kamatari, señor y señora Wildfire."

- "¡Ay!, pero que muchachito más simpático. A ver cariño, siéntate a mi costado, ¡cambia de sitio por mi!, ¿siiiii?... me encanta tu acento, es tan... no sé... como especial, ¿eres extranjero, verdad?."- llenó de preguntas la señora Wildfire a Kamatari mientras lo arrastraba para que se sentase a su lado, e 'inexplicablemente', Steven comenzó a mover a todos para cambiar de asiento también y llegar a sentarse al otro lado del chico oriental (el cual se veía algo avergonzado), mientras sus hermanas se reían y lo miraban suspicaces... aunque antes de sentarse él mismo ayudó a su madre a tomar asiento.

Pronto todos se encontraban sirviéndose deliciosos platos de sopa y pollo frito con puré de papas y verduras, mientras charlaban animadamente de lo que los señores Wildfire habían visto en su largo viaje, el cual se había convertido en el tema central de la conversación.

- "Y bueno, luego de asistir en su problema legal a esos amables duques del norte de Inglaterra, pasamos a atender algunos otros problemitas de una casa de condes en... ¿donde fue esta vez querida?."

- "Escocia creo yo Roby."

- "Oh!, es cierto... y déjame decirte que las faldas que usan son muy cómodas."

- "Y rebelan tus aún increíblemente sexys piernas Robert."

- "¡Es cierto!."- respondió el señor Wildfire mientras reía con ganas y besaba la mano de su esposa- "Es bueno saber que aún te intereso en ese plano querida, jojojojojo."

El resto de la familia rió por lo bajo, todos menos el actual cabeza de la familia, quien protestó con un murmullo que esos no eran temas para la hora del almuerzo.

- "En fin... luego dimos un pequeño paseo por algunos otros lugarcitos... Fuimos a Egipto a ver esas tan mencionadas pirámides, ¡Son muy grandes en realidad!... y luego nos fuimos de cacería por África... ¡Tienen que ver lo que logré capturar!."

- "Oh!, es cierto... vimos hermosas criaturas querido... pero te olvidas que fuimos a visitar también a aquel jeque árabe al que asesoraste hace unos años... ¡Y esos lindos camellos estaban allí!, de verdad son cómodos para viajar con esas lindas jorobitas... ¡No sé porque no querían dejarme montarlos de frente y me querían poner en aquellos cuadrados ridículos llenos de cojines!."- expresó la señora con algo así como descontento.

- "Es porque eres una dama, madre; y las damas deben viajar de acuerdo a su status."- replicó Nicholas con algo de molestia y resignación a la vez.

La señora Wildfire solo emitió un ligero bufido antes de preguntar a Kamatari.

- "¡¿Verdad que es mejor tener una experiencia directa con aquello que te rodea?!."

Y Kamatari no supo que decir, solo murmuro un "Pues..." antes de meterse una cucharada de sopa estando cada vez más abochornado.

- "¡Un momento!."- dijo de pronto Charly, quien se encontraba entre comiendo y dando de comer a los gemelos ayudada de Cherry- "¡Yo quiero ver los resultados de la cacería!."

- "¿Ahora?"- preguntó Kate sintiéndose algo indispuesta de pronto, el deporte de cazar animales por placer la enfermaba.

- "¡Por supuesto hija!. A ver, déjame ver... ¿dónde dejé el maletín?."

- "A tu costado querido."- señaló risueña la señora Wildfire mientras miraba a su esposo con ojitos luminosos y comenzaba a dar pequeños suspiritos de pronto.

Y aquello de un momento a otro le recordó a Kamatari de pronto la manera como se veía Steven cada vez que comenzaba a mirarlo con ojitos provocadores... y aquello lo hizo sentirse de pronto un tanto más avergonzado aún, y eso teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora nunca pensó en llegar a estar tan avergonzado en toda su vida... un momento... ¡Es que acaso Steven le estaba acariciando la pierna!. Kamatari de pronto dio un pisotón a Steven y lo miró feo, por lo menos eso lo mantendría tranquilo por unos minutos.

- "Si, aquí está."- dijo entonces el señor Wildfire sacando un enorme paquete que con prontitud comenzó a desempaquetar, dejándo al descubierto... ¿fotos?.

- "¿T-toman fotos... de los animales... que matan?."- preguntó entonces Kate casi atragantándose.

- "¿Matar animales?."- preguntó entonces consternado el señor Wildfire- "Pero linda niña, ¿quién te dijo que matábamos animales?, ¡Yo nunca he matado un animal en mi vida!... por lo menos si no es muy necesario."

- "Es cierto querida, nosotros los cazamos de otra forma... ¡Con una cámara!."

- "Lo cual es una pérdida de tiempo."- indicó Nicholas antes de meterse otra cucharada de sopa a la boca- "El deporte de la cacería debe darse de una sola manera, y ese es tomando un rifle... de lo contrario pierde su esencia y sentido, y no puede llamársele cacería. El arte de la fotografía no esta orientado a este tipo de actividades, quedarse enfocando a una bestia salvaje que esta a punto de atacarte no es cuerdo."

- "Ay, hijo; debes abrir un poco más tus fronteras. ¡Miren que maravillosas tomas obtuvimos!."- señaló entonces el señor Wildfire mientras comenzaba a pasar las fotos por los presentes.

Nicholas solo volvió a suspirar antes de tomar otra cucharada de sopa y de paso las fotos que le estaba pasando Steven para verlas. Dio algo así como una media sonrisa y las pasó Matt que se encontraba al otro costado, quien a su vez se las pasó a Kate, y esta a Cherry y así sucesivamente.

Por su lado Kamatari, a quien le habían pasado las fotos en un principio por parte de la señora Wildfire; quedó encantado en un primer momento por lo que veía. Habían fotos de elefantes, camellos, aves exóticas y rebaños de caribues y de cebras; pero también estaban fotos de personajes que se veían imponentes e importantes; jeques, duques, condes y hasta tal vez los soberanos de algún país, y sin embargo todos se veían relajados y cómodos, en especial en las fotos en las que salían con la pareja Wildfire o con alguno de ellos. Pero la foto que más impresionó a Kamatari fue una donde estaba la pareja de señores solos, sentados sobre la joroba de un camello; ambos estaban vestidos con cazadores, y es veían algo sudorosos y cansados... pero lo que más le importó a Kamatari, era lo enamorados que aún se veían... y era que Steven se parecía tanto en el carácter a sus padres... ¿Acaso podía aspirar a llegar a tener igual de tiempo juntos ambos y seguirse viendo igual de enamorados?, las esperanzas de Kamatari de haber encontrado a su pareja perfecta crecían cada vez más.

- "¡Yo me quedo con esta por unos días!."- dijo de pronto Charly mientras abanicaba el aire justo con la foto en la que Kamatari pensaba tanto- "Quiero pasarla a un cuadro... ¿pueeeeeddoooo?."- preguntó la muchacha con voz melosa.

- "¡Ay, claro hija!. Es tuya... tómalas todas si quieres, sabes que tu padre tiene los negativos."- dijo la madre con cariño, justo antes de voltear de pronto hacia el joven oriental y preguntar- "Entonces... ¿a quien de mis hijos le debo el placer de tan adorables invitados?."

- "¡A mi, mamita!."- dijo entonces Steven con alegría mientras se acercaba un poquito más a Kamatari.

- "¡Entonces hijo cuéntanos de ellos!. Hemos hablado de nosotros casi durante toda la comida, y teniendo en cuenta que volvemos a viajar en un par de días tenemos que saber todo lo que podamos sobre todo lo que sucede en esta casa, ¡Y eso incluye los invitados!, jojojojojo."

- "¿Se vuelven a ir?... ¿Tan pronto?."- preguntó algo dubitativa Kate, pues no sabía si estaba bien meterse en asuntos ajenos... aunque en ese lugar estaba entendiendo que no debía asumir demasiado.

- "Nuestros padres andan viajando y viajando desde hace ¡años!."- señaló Cherry con entusiasmo.

- "Es cierto, según nuestro plan de viajes, no deberíamos de haber vuelto a casa hasta dentro de otros 6 meses, pero extrañábamos a nuestros pollitos."- dijo entonces la señora Wildfire con ensoñación- "Mi esposo tiene que ir a ofrecer sus servicios de consejería legal a un cliente en China... pero así somos nosotros, trabajamos duro por muchos años para lograr lo que tenemos, es hora de descansar un poco... pero no demasiado, y hacerlo mientras trabajamos no es mala idea... tal vez y nos retiremos en otros 10 años o algo así."

- "Eso es cierto mi vida, ¡pero basta de hablar de nosotros!, hablamos de tus amigos Stevy. ¿Estudian leyes contigo?."

- "¡Si papá!, ¿como lo adivinaste?. Todos estudiamos mucho en la facultad de leyes."- dijo risueño Steven, justo antes de que un quejido de incredulidad saliese de la garganta de Nicholas, quien se limitó a concentrarse en su comida luego de eso.

Steven por su parte miró feo a su hermano, pero no por demasiado tiempo; pues pronto estaba parloteando de nuevo sobre sus compañeros, y lo que dijo si dejó de pronto estupefacto a su hermano mayor, quien no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

- "Además de eso, como le estaba contando a mis hermanas, Matt y Kate son de los mejores de la clase; y Kamatari es un estudiante extranjero que viene de Japón..."

- "AH!, así que era de por allí de donde venía."- dijo la madre mientras abrazaba un poquito más a Kamatari por un brazo.

- "¡SI!, pero a decidido quedarse a vivir aquí, ¿Verdad?... dice que si... y además... y también se lo conté a las chicas... ¡Yo también he mejorado mucho en clases!, ¡¡MIRA!!."- exclamó una vez más Steven mostrando su libreta de calificaciones con orgullo, la misma que había estado guardada en el bolsillo interno del saco que llevaba puesto.

- "¡Hijo!, estoy tan orgullosa."

- "Es cierto hijito, estamos muy orgullosos."- señaló también el señor Wildfire con una sonrisa- "En realidad estoy orgulloso de tus amigos también, porque mientras esten por aquí ¡soy su padre postizo!."- rió de manera ruidosa el señor mientras levantaba su copa y brindaba de manera amplia por todos.

Nicholas en verdad estaba asombrado... ¿que acaso esas personas no eran de los tantos vagos que seguían a su pequeño hermano cada visita a casa?... ¿de esos a los que Steven no sabía decir que no y ante los cuales desaparecía hasta el momento de irse dejándole los malos momentos al resto de integrantes de la casa?... la verdad que no parecía Steven el que había ido de visita esta vez... aunque con lo ruidoso y molesto... si, era Steven. Pero las sorpresas para Nicholas no iban a parar allí.

- "Además..."- comenzó de nuevo Steven a hablar- "el próximo año no voy a poder venir, porque uno de nuestros profesores nos consiguió plaza como practicantes en un bufette debido a nuestro buen rendimiento... ¡No es genial!."

- "EY!, eso no lo habías contado."- se quejaron Charly y Cherry.

- "¡Felicidades pequeño!."- dijo Max por su parte, lo cual fue luego repetido por casi todos los presentes para todo el grupo de estudiantes en general, los cuales estaban ahora un tantito, mucho más, abochornados. Todos, nuevamente menos Nicholas, quien si en un primer momento creyó que aquello era algo sorprendente, ahora estaba totalmente sorprendido. ¿Su hermano?... ¡¿Con trabajo?!, vaya... tal vez aún tenía arreglo.

- "¡Papá!."- dijo entonces de pronto Max atrayendo la atención de todos.

- "Si querida?."

- "Hay algo más que debes de saber; y ya que Nicholas no lo dice... lo diré yo. Ya se fijó la fecha de la boda de Nicholas y Eliane. Será a inicios del verano... como en unos 5 a 6 meses más."

- "¡En serio hijo!. ¡Felicidades!."

- "No es para tanto."- respondió lacónico Nicholas mientras comía, pues había reanudado su almuerzo- "Era de esperarse que la fecha se fijase ya, puesto que mi noviazgo con Eliane tiene ya el tiempo suficiente, y yo ya estoy en edad de contraer matrimonio."

- "¡Es cierto!, pero que despistado soy hijo. Pero eso si, te prometo que estaremos tu madre y yo aquí cueste lo que cueste."

Ante aquellas palabras Nicholas sonrió, por fin una verdadera sonrisa... y respondió un "Lo sé", antes de volver a su comida.

Fue entonces que Steven lo decidió, ya era hora se dijo a si mismo mientras metía la mano al bolsillo y apretaba aquella cajita que contenía el futuro símbolo de su unión eterna con su amado Kamatari; y armándose de valor de pronto dijo.

- "Bueno... en realidad yo también tengo un anuncio importante que hacer... y es uno que afectará mi vida y tal vez la de la mayoría de los presentes en esta mesa."- dijo de pronto serio Steven, con lo que más de uno dejó los cubiertos. No era muy usual ver serio al menor de los hijos de la familia Wildfire. Entonces Steven se paró y sacó la cajita que tenía en su bolsillo, y de la cajita sacó dos anillos dorados y cerrando los ojos tomó aire, apretó fuerte los anillos en la palma de su mano y comenzó a hablar- "Ejem... bueno, primero que nada quiero anunciar que yo también he encontrado a una persona especial con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida..."

Y ante dicho anuncio se dieron una gran gama de reacciones: primero por parte de las hermanas de Steven y su cuñado, quienes rieron por lo bajo; luego por parte de su hermano quien 'casi' se atraganta con la comida *¿Steven...?, ¡¿SENTANDO CABEZA?!; después por parte de los padres de Steven para quienes el inicio de la noticia de por si era toda una sorpresa; luego para Kate y Matt quienes si antes creían a Steven un tanto excéntrico, ahora lo creían por completo y sin más de una tuerca... y por último de Kamatari, quien 'SI' se había atorado con la comida.

- "... y para ser más precisos esta aquí conmigo en estos momentos."

Y fue allí que los que no estaban enterados tuvieron un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabecitas... ¿donde estaba esa persona?. Y Steven entonces retiró un tanto la silla y se arrodilló en el suelo ante Kamatari poniéndole, aún con los ojos cerrados, el anillo en el dedo. No está de más decir que Nicholas prácticamente y dejó caer los cubiertos ante la mirada divertida de sus hermanas.

- "Kamy, corazón... sé que no hemos hablado de esto antes... pero con todo y lo que hemos pasado juntos... estoy de por más seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No estoy seguro de que toda mi familia acepte esto que estoy por decir, pero no me importa, eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz... y aunque no podamos casarnos por la vía legal... y aunque no pueda darte mi apellido como yo quiero... y aunque no será algo inmediato tampoco, puesto que quiero esperar para esto a tener un puesto laboral decente para darte todo lo que te mereces y más... pues quiero que aceptes ser mi esposo y compartir tu apellido conmigo y el mío contigo... quiero que formemos nuestro futuro juntos... me basta con una ceremonia simple frente a mi familia y nuestros amigos... entonces... Kamatari... ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?."- terminó de decir el más joven de los Wildfire aún con los ojos cerrados, apretando la mano de su pareja y temblando como una hoja en pleno otoño.

Por un momento el silencio reinó en aquel comedor, más pronto un gran barullo inundó el lugar cuando los gritos de alegría de las hermanas Wildfire estallaron en medio del lugar entre exclamaciones de '¡Qué romántico!' o '¡Genial, un hermano que por fin pueda llevar de compras a las tiendas de ropa!'. Todo era un alboroto, y lo fue más cuando los señores Wildfire se unieron a la algarabía anunciando que estaban felices de que por fin su pequeño sentara cabeza... 

- "No puedo decir que este demasiado sorprendido con esto."- argumentó el señor Wildfire mientras abrazaba a su hijo- "Siempre has demostrado quien eres y lo que piensas, siempre supimos que no era el sexo de la persona lo que te importaría sino el corazón de esta; y el chico me ha caído muy bien."

- "¡Ay!, es ciertooooo!!!!."- dijo con júbilo la señora mientras abrazaba a su hijo también- "Además no solo así dejo de preocuparme tanto por ti, sino que me das un lindo hijo nuevo de paso... y no te preocupes por lo que diga la gente, aquí a nadie le interesa."- dijo la señora con despreocupación- "Y por último la nueva generación Wildfire esta asegurada, y se que no nos quedaremos solo en tres nietos... no hay nada de que preocuparse, jojojojo. ¡Y ahora a abrazar a mi nuevo hijito político!."- dijo la señora con júbilo volteándo para abrazar a Kamatari.

Y fue allí cuando todos lo notaron, el chico oriental se estaba poniendo azul, puesto que estaba atorado y no podía respirar. En menos de un parpadeo Steven, Matt y Tony estaban a su lado golpeando su espalda y tratando de hacerlo respirar, y apenas lo lograron y Kamatari pudo dar una gran bocanada de aire Steven lo abrazó con fuerza y besó sus sienes asegurándole que todo estaba bien; aunque unos segundos después todo el resto de la familia Wildfire abrazaba a Kamatari y lo abrumaba con frases de bienvenida a la familia, y de paso nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo sonrojado que se estaba poniendo, ni del hecho que de puro miedo y hasta tenía ganas de llorar... o por lo menos eso parecía, porque a un costado de todo el barullo, un par de ojos verdes observaban la escena de manera fría... ¡Era increíble que ese pequeño hubiese hecho semejante barbaridad!... ¡ANUNCIAR DE ESA MANERA SU RELACIÓN CON OTRO HOMBRE!. Pero que podía hacer él ahora; sus padre acababan de darle el visto bueno a Steven una vez más, para variar... ya nada se podía hacer.

Nicholas dejó su plato y se retiró en silencio del comedor... una vez más Steven echaba el apellido Wildfire por los suelos y todos se lo festejaban, pero que mas daba, al parecer eso siempre sería así.

Continua en el capítulo XIII parte II

Notita

Larihooooo!!!!... jejejeje, ese es el saludo de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Gravitation... en fin. Buenoooo.... sé que no me he aparecido por ningún lugar en muuuuuucho tiempo, casi medio año en realidad. Ya para que me disculpo, más de uno querrá lincharme y no lo culparía, smiuf... voy a ser gatita a la parrilla =-.-= acepto mi destino. Pero antes quiero que todos sepan que aún desde el más allá terminaré este fic, así que ni se me impacienten mucho... no demasiado.

En fin, espero que este primer acercamiento de la familia de Steven les haya agradado... es que era necesario dejar en claro de donde había salido este personaje. En fin, nos vemos en la siguiente parte de este cap., les aseguro que sabrán aún un poco más de la casa Wildfire.

Un gran bechito felino y todos los miembros de la manada 7 esperamos de paso que este año 2003 sea un gran año para todos.

Con miaulove

chibineko =^.~= and family

Este capítulo fue terminado el 10 de Enero del 2003


	16. capítulo 13 II

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo XIII: Conociéndo a la familia II: Tiempos de paz, tiempos de amor

Kamatari miró una vez más alrededor, de verdad que no sabía bien que ponerse. Hacía poco se había despertado, y sí que había dormido hasta tarde (a su parecer eran las 9 de la mañana por lo menos, y él estaba acostumbrado a levantarse por lo general antes del amanecer... aunque no podía decirse que en las últimas dos semanas haya estado levantándose muy temprano); y es que el día anterior había sido por demás exhaustivo. Por fin Kamatari terminó de coger el primer par de pantalones y la primera camisa que sacase de su equipaje, así como el primer suéter; y decidió que no estaba de humor para ser demasiado quisquilloso. Miró entonces a la cama en donde había dormido la noche anterior, y por tercera vez en esa mañana todos los recuerdos de la tarde anterior volvieron a asaltarlo nuevamente.

***** Flash Back día anterior*****

Kamatari se encuentra sentado en un borde de la cama, aún medio shockeado; y eso si, bastante molesto, debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Es más, lleva ya media hora viendo a cierto rubio haciéndole pucheritos mientras susurra con desconsuelo una y otra vez...

- "Por favooorrr... dime que no estás molesto conmigo..."- mientras lo mira con ojitos de cachorro desvalido.

Kamatari por fin suspira, de verdad que no puede resistirse a hablarle, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté molesto.

- "Por lo menos pudiste haberme dicho algo."- la voz de Kamatari suena un poco más cortante lo que él hubiese deseado.

Ante aquello el rubio está a punto de romper a llorar. De verdad que él no quería que su caramelito se molestara, pero no tenía ningún otro plan para atraparlo de manera definitiva por el resto de sus vidas que se pudiese armar a tan corto plazo -__- ... ¿era acaso malo desear tener a su tesoro de oriente a su lado para siempre?. Steven decidió jugarse su última carta, aquella a la que Kamatari nunca decía que no; y entonces ante el asombro de Kamatari, se acuclilló y puso su cabeza en el regazo de su amado mientras lo abrazaba fuerte pero tiernamente.

- "¡Te amo!... perdóname, pero es que acaso..."- y ante una posibilidad que Steven no había previsto y que sin embargo acababa de asaltar su mente, el rubio preguntó aterrado en un susurro- "¿No quieres ser mi esposo?."

Un sonrojado Kamatari miró aquellos ojitos anegados de lágrimas y una vez más no pudo llenarse de otra cosa que no fuese ternura ante aquella actitud infantil y por demás dulce. El oriental sonrió...

- "Claro que quiero."- dijo Kamatari en un susurro, y entonces apretó fuerte con la otra mano el anillo dorado que le fue colocado durante aquella inusual proposición- "¡Es lo que más deseo!... pero me hubiese gustado que me dijeras antes a mi que junto con todo el mundo; se supone que es primero una decisión privada de pareja y luego un anuncio... o por lo menos eso creo yo."

Steven ya no replicó nada, sabía que su Kamy tenía razón, pero él había tenido sus motivos; y el principal radicaba en el hecho de que su chico no hubiese consentido siquiera pisar la hacienda Wildfire de haberlo sabido, aunque el saber que si se quería 'casar' con él lo convertía de todas maneras en el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. El silencio se hizo incómodo finalmente y Steven decidió cortar el tema de una buena vez... o por lo menos cambiarlo a su favor. Su actitud cambió en un 100% al presentar de pronto una sonrisa juguetona y tirarse encima de su amado de modo que toda charla anterior quedó en el olvido.

- "¿Ya tiene sueñito mi caramelito?."- preguntó juguetón Steven, a lo que de pronto Kamatari volvió a arrugar el ceño y Steven presintió que aquello no iba por buen camino, sobretodo cuando el oriental lo sacó de encima de una manera... un tanto brusca.

- "¡Steven Wildfire!."- el tono de voz de Kamatari denotaba algo más que advertencia- "PRIMERO: no me importa si dormimos en la misma habitación e incluso en la misma cama, nada de 'caramelito' mientras estemos bajo el techo de TU familia; creí que aquello ya había quedado muy claro incluso antes de subirnos al tren. SEGUNDO: (n.d.a.: ¿No es encantador como Kamatari recalca cada punto?) Aún no creas que te vas a librar de lo que hiciste en la mesa de ese comedor... ¡Era el momento de TU HERMANO!, acababan de anunciar su boda por Kami-sama; ¿no crees que le debes una disculpa?."

Y Steven se movió incómodo en su sitio sobre la cama, ¿por qué tenía que pedirle perdón a Nick?, aquello era injusto, de seguro que a nadie a excepción de su Kamy precioso le había importado aquello... pero bueno.

- "Esta bien..."- Steven habló a regañadientes, no le gustaba ni lo 'SEGUNDO', ni mucho menos lo 'PRIMERO' ¬_¬xx.

- "Y TERCERO..."

- *Oh, Dios!, ¿es que había más?.*

- "Espero que no te andes escapando de cumplirle a tus hermanas con lo que les prometiste hoy después de..."- y ahora Kamatari nuevamente se sonroja todo de pies a cabeza al recordar la proposición matrimonial que le acababan de hacer pocas horas antes, y Steven sonríe con satisfacción para si mismo- "... bueno, tienes que cumplir con lo que les prometiste."- concluye Kamatari bastante turbado.

Steven entonces hace un puchero recordando lo que pasó luego de 'aquello'... no era justo. El rubio recuerda perfectamente como luego de aquel ENOOOOORRRRME abrazo en grupo que le dieron a su Koi (y al cual arrastraron de paso a Matt y Kate), de pronto sus hermanas comenzaron a planear emocionadas las siguientes dos semanas completas; y de pronto un par de horas después mostraban emocionadas papeles llenos de horarios y cosas que hacer: Ir a visitar el teatro, los mejores restaurantes del lugar, la ópera, ir a los pueblos vecinos a visitar amistades, pasar horas de horas en las caballerizas, jugar con los pequeños... ¡Incluso había horas para contar las historias de sus vidas!... lo último que Steven quería hacer era pasar todo ese tiempo compartiendo a su Kamy con su familia... un poquito estaba bien, ¡Pero sus hermanas habían planeado días de 25 horas para los próximos 15 días!... y de seguro lo que quedaba a las justas y les iba a servir para recuperarse, ¡y él se lo quería pasar bien con su Kamy!.

- "¿Y bien?."

Steven nuevamente aceptó a regañadientes, pero no se pensaba quedar así del todo, y se acercó un poquito y otro poquito más, hasta quedar bien juntito a su angelito. Otro poquito más y...

- "¡Steven!."

Y Steven terminó tirado al otro lado de la cama y de cabeza mientras miraba al revés a un arrebolado Kamatari. El rubio suspiró... bien, tenía otras tácticas. Más en ese momento de pronto la puerta se abrió de improviso, y las dos alegres criadas que habían servido la mesa para el almuerzo, ahora entraban igual de sonrientes mientras miraban a la pareja con lucesitas en los ojos.

- "La señora Maxine nos envía por su ropa del viaje."- dio por explicación una de ellas ante la cara de interrogante de Kamatari, mientras que la otra comenzaba a desvestir al mencionado, ante el horror del mismo.

- "¡Yo puedo solo!."- casi grito el chico oriental cuando ya estaban dejándolo prácticamente en ropa interior, y entonces las dos sonrieron de nuevo.

- "Entonces vendremos más tarde por sus ropas."

- "Las dejan a un costado de la puerta si gustan para no molestarlos."- dijo la otra de manera pícara y se retiraron igual de felices mientras se escuchaba que decían poco antes de salir que había agua caliente para el baño esperándolos, que solo tenían que pedir que se las llevaran.

- "¡Entonces tomaremos un buen baño ahora!."- dijo emocionado Steven mientras miraba a su amor con ojitos llenos de estrellitas. Nada mejor que un baño juntos para quitarle a su bebé esas ideas tan puritanas de la mente.

Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que le llevaran agua caliente y fría y pusieran los enormes baldes al costado de la elegante gran tina que se encontraba en una esquina de la enorme habitación. Steven sonrió con malicia y buscó como loco su equipaje para finalmente sacar su pijama... para disimular obviamente.

- "Bueeeenooo... ¡Hora del baño!."- dijo Steven con una vocesita cantarina mientras se preparaba para el delicioso 'baño' que tenía en mente. Por poco y muere con todo y momento de tragedia al notar que Kamatari ya se había desvestido y metido en la tina, la cual ya tenía agua adentro; y encima se estaba enjabonando más que rápido.

Kamatari por su parte decidió que no daría pie a ningún comportamiento que pudiera considerarse como irrespetuoso de su parte, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos preparó el agua, se metió, enjabonó y salió de la tina, se secó, cambió las vendas él mismo y puso su pijama siquiera antes de que Steven pudiese estar a su lado para quejarse.

- "No te preocupes, si quieres puedo ir a traer más agua para que te bañes... solo un momento y..."

- "Así esta bien..."- Steven miró a su Kamy con un gran puchero y terminando de desnudarse (para gran turbación de Kamatari, quien aunque respetuoso no es santo) se metió al agua aún bastante tibia y se hundió un rato... ¡No había sido nada justo! (los pensamientos de Steven casi y se podían escuchar con el reventar de las pequeñas burbujitas de agua que sus pucheritos ocasionaban). ¿Cómo se suponía iba a seducir a su Kamy si este no se dejaba?,¬_¬ pues bien; era hora de cambiar la estrategia. Aún tenía una cama y toda una noche para intentarlo... y es que, ¿ya nada podía ir peor, cierto?

Para cuando Steven terminó de darse el baño de tina, secarse y ponerse la pijama, Kamatari ya se había metido a la cama y podía notar que ya se estaba quedando dormido. Steven decidió no dejar las cosas así, si perdía la batalla aquella noche, quien sabía con que nuevas excusas le iba a salir durante el resto de la estadía. El rubio se decidió a atacar.

- "Kamy... mi beso de las buenas noches."- dijo meloso Steven mientras se metía a la cama y comenzaba a recorrer con besitos el rostro de su amado, quien somnoliento suspiró y por un momento hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello del rubio (para delicia de este); aunque de pronto saltó alejándose del mismo como si le hubiesen picado con una aguja o algo.

- "Bu- buenas noches."- dijo de manera entrecortada y bastante turbada Kamatari... ¿que era lo que casi hacía?... era difícil resistirse a esas caricias sin duda, pero su autocontrol era superior a eso (n.d.a: =¬.¬= si claro, como no...). Y arrimándose hacia el lado contrario al de Steven en aquella enoooorme cama para dos en la que el rubio había dormido durante toda su vida (el imaginarse eso tampoco ayuda mucho), Kamatari se dispuso a intentar dormir.

- *¡Bien!... si no era con un poco de seducción y romance, ¡Tendría que tomar a su caramelito de una manera más directa!.*

Y justo cuando Kamatari estaba a punto de gritar por la intromisión de cierta conocida manito en su entrepierna, un ruido se dejó oír en la puerta. Y quejándose por la nueva interrupción, Steven se dirigió con la ropa sucia en manos hacia la puerta, ¡vaya momento el que deciden volver por la bendita ropa del viaje!.

Y grande fue la sorpresa del rubio cuando en lugar de las dos alegres criadas, ve entrar a la habitación a un enorme can negro con una gatita atigrada en el hocico; y en verdad tuvo que quejarse al ver a los mismos can y gatita acurrucarse justo al lado del ser que ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus sueños.

- "¡_Baron_!"- se quejó Steven con desconsuelo, y recordó entonces que su querido amigo siempre dormía a su lado cuando él estaba en casa... y obviamente nadie le había dicho al perro que aquella visita era la excepción- "¡Oye!, ¿qué es eso de estar robándole su lugar a tu mejor amigo en la cama?, ¡Junto a mi Kamy duermo YO!."- pero las quejas de Steven no parecían importarle mucho al enorme gran danés, quien ya se había acurrucado al lado de Kamatari, dentro de cuyo pijama por su parte se había acomodado cierta pequeña felina.

Steven suspiró, ¿qué otra cosa podía pasar ahora que le terminase de arruinar la noche?. Y antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar de pensar en aquello, otros tres enormes perros, los tres machos de mayor jerarquía en la jauría luego de _Baron_ (e hijos del mismo) entraron a toda carrera y se subieron también a la cama y se depositaron a los pies del lecho.

Steven estuvo a punto de llorar... ¡Ahora no podría tener nada esa noche con su Kamy!... bien, por fin el rubio se había rendido, y a paso derrotado y sin siquiera preocuparse por terminar de cerrar la puerta (ya de que servía) se metió a la cama (la cual a pesar de tantos ocupantes aún tenía sitio para que su dueño durmiese confortable) y se decidió a dormir.

Pronto sonoros ronquidos, más ruidosos aún que los de costumbre (según cierto oriental) se dejaron oír... ¿cómo era posible que Steven se hubiese dormido tan rápido?. Kamatari por su parte había perdido todo el sueño, temblaba de pies a cabeza debido a la presencia de aquellos enormes animales... ¡Tenía miedo!, y ni una miserable sílaba de auxilio lograba salir de sus labios, por lo menos no durante los primeros minutos; y cuando por fin logró decir el nombre del rubio en un susurro, se dejó 'oír' claramente que el rubio ya no le haría caso debido a que estaba dormido. Kamatari pudo ver tres pares de ojos mirándolo en la oscuridad desde la parte más terminal de la cama, Kamatari tragó... ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse; y tratando de ya no mirar aquellos brillantes pares de ojos, y suplicando por no hacer movimiento alguno que hiciese que las fauces que exhalaban aquel aliento en su cuello se posaran en el mismo, Kamatari cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse y lograr aunque fuese dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la habitación; una silueta se distinguía en la reinante oscuridad.

- *Increíble; justo aquel que quería me cayera más que mal termina siendo la única persona que piensa que tal vez lo que sucedió podría haberme afectado... Y la verdad no me molestaría para nada que el pequeño Steven me pidiese una disculpa alguna vez.*- estos eran los pensamientos finales de Nicholas, quien se había acercado al cuarto de su hermano hacía ya más de una hora para hablar seriamente de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde; y sin embargo decidió no interrumpir al escuchar aquella discusión tan interesante entre su pequeño hermano y su supuesto futuro 'cuñado', como había sido anunciado- *Y además no solo parece bastante respetuoso, sino que hasta puede poner a Steven en su sitio... ¡Rayos!. ¿Qué rayos le paso a mi hermanito en el último medio año?; ¡¿De que me perdí?!.*- se preguntó a si mismo el actual cabeza de la familia Wildfire mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, tal vez después de todo aquella situación si merecía ser tomada en cuenta.

***** Fin del Flash Back*****

Y ahora Kamatari suspiraba una vez más... no solo había despertado tarde, sino que había despertado sin Steven y sin aquellos enormes perros que habían dormido a sus pies (aunque la verdad que de lo último no se quejaba mucho), aunque _Baron_ aún continuaba profundamente dormido en su cama, en realidad y contra cualquier expectativa de parte del oriental, despertar calientito y abrazado al enorme perro no había sido tan desagradable, en especial en aquella mañana de invierno.

Kamatari medio sonrió y observó de paso a la pequeña _Princess_, quien peleaba a muerte con un hilo de lana que salía de la abrigadora colcha que lo había tapado la noche anterior... y volvió a suspirar. No tenía ningún abrigo que ponerse, al parecer aquellas alegres señoritas habían vuelto durante la noche y se habían llevado TODA la ropa traída por los dos viajeros el día anterior, lo cual incluía el único sobretodo que se había traído, y tenía frío u__u. Finalmente Kamatari comenzó a revisar por muebles de Steven y terminó encontrando un mullido saco azul oscuro y se lo puso, sintiéndose así más confortable. ¡De verdad y hacía frío!. Se sentó en la cama y decidió que buscaría a Steven para pedirle permiso de usarlo hasta que su propio saco estuviese seco, pues de seguro y lo habían lavado; de lo contrario tomaría su sobretodo y lo usaría como estuviese... cuando se trataba del invierno en aquel país, Kamatari había aprendido que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

De pronto algo húmedo se posó en su cuello, y al voltear un poco sintió una enorme lengua recorrerle toda la cara (para completo terror de Kamatari, quien ya se sentía la cena del perro); más pronto el enorme perro olfateaba a la pequeña gatita y unos segundos después, _Baron_ salía de la habitación con _Princess_ en el hocico. Kamatari observó un rato la puerta... algo le decía que tardaría bastante en comprender aquella casa... si es que se daba la oportunidad claro estaba.

Kamatari se paró y se dirigió hacia la sala con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Steven, y para suerte suya así fue; y Kamatari tuvo que sonreír. Allí estaba su rubio, jugando con sus pequeños sobrinos en el sofá mientras les hacía cosquillitas y los llenaba de besitos. ¡Kamisama!, Steven se veía realmente tierno con los niños en brazos... ¿fue cierto lo que le dijo Steven una vez sobre no necesitar experimentar la paternidad si estaban ambos juntos?, Kamatari se mordió el labio y suspiró, y caminó hasta que ser notado por los demás era irremediable.

- "Buen día."- saludó calmado Kamatari mientras notaba que no solo Steven y los niños estaban allí, sino que también las dos hermanas mayores más jóvenes de Steven.

- "¡Cuñadito!."- Charly se arrojó prácticamente a los brazos de Kamatari, mientras lo abrazaba con mucha emoción, y luego Cherry se unió al abrazo.

- "¡Ey!."- Steven se quejó y cargando a los dos pequeños fue a reclamar también su abrazo de buenos días.

Luego de que Kamatari terminase abrazado y besado en demasía, y de paso terminar (para completo desconcierto de Kamatari) con la pequeña Dianna en brazos; el oriental fue guiado hacia el sofá en donde fue atrapado entre Steven y Charly.

- "¡¿Qué tal dormiste en tu primera noche aquí?!."- preguntó emocionada Charly mientras lo miraba con ojitos expectantes.

- "Bien... gracias."- contestó un poco distraído Kamatari ahora más concentrado en no dejar caer a la nenita al suelo, puesto que como no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener niños en los brazos se sentía algo nervioso, y el carácter movido y juguetón de la pequeña no ayudaba.

- "¡Que bueno!. Estábamos rogando por que estuvieses bien, sobretodo desde que Stevy nos contó hace un rato que eres algo friolento, ya nos preguntábamos si no habías sentido frío por la noche."- Charly expuso su preocupación ante todos.

Y fue ante aquellas frases que Kamatari recordó lo que le quería preguntar a Steven.

- "Steven... ¿te molesta si uso este saco?, lo encontré en uno de tus cajones... el mío se lo llevaron y no tenía otro."

Y Steven abrió los ojos con asombro ante la pregunta.

- "¿Que no sabes que lo mío es tuyo?. ¡Por supuesto que puedes!, eso no se pregunta."- dijo Steven de manera un tanto seria, puesto que no podía creer que su Kamy aún no entendiera aquello.

Kamatari se sonrojó y asintió ante la respuesta. Y Steven sonrió con travesura y sentándose más próximo a su ahora 'prometido' le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le plantó un beso en las sienes. Esto hizo que los pequeños que estaban sentados en las piernas de ambos comenzaran a lanzarle besitos a Kamatari... ¡Ellos también querían jugar a los besitos!, y ante aquello todos los adultos (a excepción de Kamatari, quien se sentía un tanto torpe y avergonzado ante la situación por demás desconocida para él) se rieran con ganas.

Entonces unos pasos firmes se sintieron de pronto, y un poco después otro personaje rubio entró a la sala. Nicholas ingresó al recinto con aire ocupado (para variar) y dirigió por todo saludo hacia los presentes un gruñido, mientras revisaba unos papeles concernientes a los pedidos de algodón que tenían para la próxima cosecha; y hubiese seguido de largo de no ser por un murmullito que oyó, alguien murmurando su nombre... una de las vocesitas a las que nunca dejaba de hacer caso.

- "Tillo Ik... Beshooooo..."- la pequeña Dianna extendía sus bracitos hacia su apurado tío, quien paró en seco y giró sobre su sitio; y pudo notar entonces a la pequeña sentada en las piernas de la 'pareja' de su hermano, así como al pequeño Jeffrey sentado en las piernas del antes nombrado, y quien lo veía con un dedito en la boca y con aquella expresión dulce que siempre tenía el pequeño. Nicholas suspiró y se acercó a aquellos por quienes tenía tanta debilidad. Finalmente se quedó parado frente a aquellos cuatro.

Kamatari tragó y miró a la pequeña revolverse entre su abrazo mientras extendía cada vez más los bracitos hacia el hombre más grande. Finalmente Kamatari alzó un poco a la pequeña y Nicholas la alzó en brazos y le dio un beso, y se sentó en un sillón al costado del sofá donde se encontraban sentados su hermana, su hermano y el chico oriental. Nicholas suspiró y besó a la nena en la mejilla.

- "Nunca ha podido pasarse de largo cuando Di le pide un beso."- explicó Charly a Kamatari lo que era obvio, y el oriental siguió mirando anonadado a un Nicholas muy diferente al que había conocido hasta aquel momento... ahora se veía más como Steven estando cerca de la pequeña. Cierto rubio celoso bufó un poquito ante el mirar continuo de su pareja hacia su hermano.

Kamatari, sonrojado, dejó de mirar al otro Wildfire, y entonces un ruido lo hizo sentirse aún más avergonzado. Su estómago gruñó en protesta... ¡Aún no había desayunado!. Todos los presentes allí lo miraron, las dos hermanas, los niños y Steven divertidos; Nicholas de ninguna manera en particular, más se limitó a decir quedamente.

- "Deberían de ser más atentos con los invitados..."- y se decidió a levantarse y dejar a la pequeña en el regazo de su madre. Luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hermano menor e inclinándose le dio un cálido besito al pequeño que aún lo miraba de aquella manera tan tierna; y finalmente reanudó su camino.

Entonces Charly lo detuvo con una pregunta.

- "Luego de que nuestro nuevo cuñadito desayune vamos a salir... ¿quieres venir?."

Nicholas suspiró y sin voltear respondió.

- "Tengo demasiado trabajo... estoy tratando de dejar cosas adelantadas desde ya para no atrasarme cuando..."- Nicholas de pronto no pudo continuar, le era ya un poco incómodo decirlo frente a sus hermanas, mucho más decirlo frente Steven y más ante alguien a quien no conocía.

- "¿Te vayas de Luna de Miel con Eliane?."- Cherry dijo inquisitiva terminando así la frase de su hermano mayor.

Nicholas suspiró.

- "Si.... así es..."- dijo antes de reanudar su paso, más entonces Charly volvió a hacerlo parar ante la siguiente frase.

- "Entonces tendremos que ir solo nosotras, los niños, los invitados y nuestros 'futuros cuñaditos'... y Steven por supuesto... hmmm... y Tony... necesitamos hombres que carguen los paquetes."

- "¡SIIII!!!!... ¡¡¡¡COMPRAAASSS!!!!."- Cherry ahora celebraba feliz saltando sobre su sitio en uno de los sillones, y ante el espectáculo los gemelitos la imitaron felices saltando así sobre sus sitios en las piernas de los adultos que los llevaban.

Entonces dos chicos tuvieron terribles presentimientos respecto a lo que acababa de ser dicho, cada quien por su parte.

- *'Futuros... cuñados'... ¿en plural?*- se preguntó terriblemente consternado Nicholas a si mismo mientras giraba sobre su propio sitio para ver a los ojos a una burlona Charlotte.

Por su parte Steven casi salta sobre su sitio mientras preguntaba asustado.

- "¡¿Paquetes?!.... ¿que tiene que ver cargar paquetes con ir a pasear por la hacienda????."

- "Es que no vamos a ir a pasear ya... ¡Steven, tú mismo escuchaste a Honjo cuando dijo que no tenía un abrigo!... es obvio que el pobre esta sin ropa decente... ¡Hoy cambiamos los planes y nos vamos todos a comprar ropa para nuestro cuñadito!!!!."

- "NO!... no es necesario, yo si tengo..."- pero las protestas de Kamatari fueron acalladas por un dedito de Charly que estaba a su costado.

- "Ya esta decidido."

Y Kamatari ya no pudo decir más ante la mirada decidida de la hermana de Steven. Más no así el alborotado rubio, quien continuó con la protesta.

- "Ya dijo que no es necesario... ¡Y yo tampoco quiero ir de compras con ustedes!. ¡Es un infierno!"

- "A ti no te gusta ir de compras con nadie Stevy, tu siempre te andas quejando por ir a las tiendas a comprar desde que eras un bebé. Pero es TU chico por el que vamos de compras, así que vas o vas... pero vas."- Cherry dijo con un tonito bastante burlón.

Y Kamatari tuvo que parpadear ante aquella afirmación, hasta donde él recordaba Steven no había tenido ningún problema en ir a comprar ropa con él, así como con Josh y el pequeño Ryan; todo lo contrario, Steven había sido el de la idea... y además al parecer concurría de manera regular otros lugares parecidos mientras estaba por allá en la universidad. Entonces, ¿de donde salía esa idea de que a Steven no le gustaba ir a comprar ropa y otros accesorios?, esa era una preguntita curiosa que Kamatari iba a tener a bien hacerle a Steven cuando estuviesen solos; no quería hacer comentarios inoportunos ni fuera de lugar.

Por su parte Nicholas seguía mirando a Charly en silencio, tratando de entender lo que ya había entendido pero deseaba que no fuese cierto, y entonces muy despacio dijo...

- "Eliane... por si acaso ella no..."

- "Eli esta ahora con Kate y Nana arriba. Vino hace como una hora, pero le dijimos que estabas trabajando taaaaaannn duro que no quiso ya molestarte; y como no queríamos que desperdiciara el viaje le dijimos que se quedara con nosotras toooodo el día. ¡De seguro y le encantará ir de compras con nosotros!."- Cherry celebró feliz una vez más la buena idea de su hermana mayor de ir de compras. Nicholas palideció... Eliane con ese grupo de... de... hermanas alocadas que tenía ¬_¬

Pronto la cabeza de la familia Wildfire terminaba de dar media vuelta y se devolvía al sillón donde se había sentado anteriormente con la pequeña Dianna.

- "Pensándolo mejor... iré."- sentenció Nicholas sin decir nada más y volvió a hundirse en el manojo de papeles que tenía en las manos. ¡No!, no dejaría a su pequeña e indefensa Eliane en manos de... de... sus hermanas ¬_¬ Incluso y hasta estaba compadeciendo a su hermanito tanto como se compadecía a si mismo y a Anthony; ese iba a ser un día muuuuuuyyy laaaarrrgo. Nicholas suspiró.

Por su parte Kamatari se había quedado mudo, puesto que no tenía ya ningún argumento a su favor, aunque seguía tratando de pensar en uno... hasta que su estómago habló por él; y entre las risas de las chicas, y la carita de resignación de Steven; Kamatari fue guiado al comedor donde le esperaba un suculento desayuno de media mañana.

**********

Luego de haber terminado 'todos' de desayunar, de que Charlotte le cambiase la ropita y pañales a los niños, y de cargar cada quien con una buena suma de dinero; todos se encontraban camino a la cuidad por el mismo camino nevado por el cual el día anterior habían llegado los visitantes a la hacienda Wildfire, distribuidos en tres coches de caballos que iban uno detrás del otro. Y dentro de cada coche se encontraban todos en pareja, lo que hacía las conversaciones un tanto más sostenibles para los chicos, a quienes en general aquel cambio de planes de último minuto no emocionaba tanto como a las chicas (a excepción del padre de Steven, quien se había unido junto con la señora Wildfire al día de comprar de manera muy emocionada y por cuenta propia).

En uno de los coche iba Kamatari con Steven, junto a Matt y Kate, y (para gran sorpresa de los presentes, aunque en realidad quedaron así porque Steven había planeado desde el día anterior como repartirse para tratar de quedarse solo con Matt y Kate al costado, pero no contaba con la compañía de otra pareja) Eliane y Nicholas. Kamatari observó a Eliane, con quien había sido presentado tan solo momentos antes de partir; era una jovencita a la vista delicada y un tanto introvertida, casi no había hablado en el trayecto ya recorrido en realidad. De enormes ojos pardos y cabellos negros que contrastaban notablemente con la piel blanca casi pálida de su rostro de niña. De tan solo verla daba en realidad ganas de protegerla; y Kamatari no pudo el resistir compararla en cierta medida con su pequeño amigo Ryan... pero había algo más aparte de todo aquello que le recordaba al pequeño, una cierta lucesita en los ojos de aquella casi mujercita de apenas 20 años de edad recién cumplidos(9 años exactos menos que Nicholas, aunque Nicholas lucía bastante joven para su edad... al igual que todo el resto de la familia Wildfire n_n). Si, había un cierto espíritu medio alocado en aquella jovencita que Kamatari podía casi ver tratando de aflorar al exterior... con razón y las hermanas de Steven estaban tan encantadas con ella, Kamatari pensó; después de todo, un poco de tiempo junto a ellas y sería toda una Wildfire. Y ante aquellos pensamientos Kamatari sonrió para si mismo, con razón y el hermano de Steven se rehusaba a dejar a la joven a solas con su futura familia.

- "¿En que piensas?,"- los casi susurros de Steven en su oído sacaron a Kamatari de sus pensamientos de manera inusitada.

- "Mmm... nada."- mintió Kamatari mientras notaba de pronto la mirada de Nicholas encima suyo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de la mirada de Kamatari sobre su prometida?, de ser así el oriental esperaba que no se enojase ni se lo tomase a mal, de ser así se disculparía de inmediato... ¡DISCULPARSE!; era cierto, debía de recordarle a Steven que debía disculparse con su hermano por lo de la noche anterior, ya tendría tiempo luego de bajarse del coche.

De pronto un susurrito surcó el interior del coche llegando hasta los oídos del oriental.

- "Señor Kamatari..."- Eliane casi exhaló las palabras.

Kamatari puso lo que él mismo consideraba su rostro más amable (para no espantar a la chica según él) y le puso atención a Eliane.

- "¿Si?."

- "¿Es... bonito... allá?."

- "¿Dónde... Japón o en la Universidad?."

- "Mmmm... Japón..."

- "Si, muy bonito; casi todos los lugares que conozco están llenos de extensos bosques llenos de plantas y animales muy hermosos."- la voz de Kamatari denotaba algo de ensoñación y nostalgia, la verdad que hacia mucho que nadie le preguntaba por su país natal y el pensar en éste le trajo recuerdos.

- "Algún día iremos los dos juntos y me enseñarás los mejores lugares."- Steven abrazó a su pareja y besó sus cabellos. En verdad pensaba en cumplir aquella promesa que había hecho ya hace un tiempo a su amor.

- "Eso suena... muy bonito."- susurró una vez más la joven con las mejillas arreboladas y encogiéndose un poco sobre su sitio.

- "¡Si quieres te llevamos con nosotros Eli!."- exclamó Steven alegre ante la perspectiva de llevar a su futura única cuñada- "Después de todo pensamos llevar a muchos amigos... a Kate y a Matt; y también a otros dos amigos que tal vez puedan viajar con nosotros en unos años..."- señaló el rubio mirando a sus dos amigos, los cuales sonrieron ante la perspectiva de viaje.

- "No irá a menos que sea yo quien la lleve."- de pronto Nicholas cortó la animada invitación de su hermano menor, ante lo cual la prometida del mismo se hundió de nuevo sobre su sitio, puesto que ante la invitación al parecer se había entusiasmado un poco más de lo usual en ella. Nicholas lo notó, y dejó escapar un suspiró interiormente- "Así que planearemos más o menos para cuando podríamos viajar por aquellos lugares."- aumentó el mayor de los presentes a lo antes dicho, ante lo cual la joven miró a su futuro esposo con una sonrisita tímida en los labios y un rubor casi infantil en sus mejillas, y agradeció al mismo en un susurro más que apagado, que sin embargo hizo que el corazón de Nicholas latiese a más de mil por hora... aunque claro que aquello no dejaría que nadie lo notase. Nicholas volteó su vista hacia la ventanilla y observó el manto blanco extenderse por todo el paisaje.

El viaje continuó desde aquel punto sin ninguna novedad en aquel coche, mientras que en los otros se desarrollaban las charlas comunes que se podrían dar de parte del resto de la familia. Los minutos pasaron y con estos el camino, y pronto pudo divisarse el pueblo ya no tan lejano; pronto llegarían a su destino.

Una vez en este, tanto Kamatari como la pareja invitada tuvo que detenerse para admirar la belleza del lugar, el cual paso para ellos inadvertido el día anterior debido a la... rapidez, con que fue efectuado el viaje de ida.

- "¡No te preocupes que visitaremos todos los lugares de interés antes de que siquiera estén pensando en hacer las maletas para regresar!."- la voz de Charly se oyó emocionada al notar las reacciones de los invitados; y los aludidos tuvieron que agradecer entre encantados y un poco abochornados.

- "Pero primero... ¡A COMPRAR!!!!."- la voz de las más joven de las hermanas Wildfire se elevó sobre el resto y pronto también el del resto de las hermanas, quienes emocionadas ya incluso habían armado una lista de los lugares a los que irían y en orden en el cual irían (aunque solo eran tres tiendas, pero igual =n.n=). Pronto los chicos y demás fueron arrastrados a la primera tienda.

- "Primero a la tienda de ropa casual y elegante para caballeros... allí podremos encontrar un cómodo sobretodo para nuestro cuñadito."- Max expuso su parecer y las demás asintieron.

- "Entonces a la tienda de ropa para caballeros será... me pregunto si habrán nuevos modelos de ropa allí o serán los mismos del año pasado... mmm..."- Cherry parecía muy interesada en este aspecto y no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitar las tiendas a plenitud desde que llegase, solo una visita rápida por un asunto que pensaba concluir ese mismo día.

- "Pues la última vez que llevé a Tony a comprarse un traje decente habían modelos nuevos... claro que eso fue hace ya mas de tres meses."- dijo Max pensativa, a lo que Tony sonrió y asintió.

- "Pues los nuevos modelos que han salido en Europa no son tan diferentes de los viejos. Pero igual le compre un par de trajes a tu padre en algún lugar, y yo misma me compre uno o dos vestidos. Cuando regresemos a casa puedes sacarlos de nuestros baúles si quieres hijita."

- "¡Gracias mamita!. Ah!, miren ya llegamos!."

Y finalmente todos entraron en grupo a la tienda, y fueron inmediatamente atendidos por el mismo dueño, quien conocía muy bien a la familia.

- "Señor Robert, señora mía... bienvenidos, hacia tanto tiempo que no los veíamos por aquí... y vinieron con toda la familia, que sorpresa tan agradable."

- "Sr. Hall, es un placer volver a verlo nuevamente... venimos a ver un sobretodo para este agradable jovencito."- el señor Wildfire introdujo a Kamatari con el dueño de la elegante tienda- "Y tal vez alguna prenda para mis hijos, creo que el pequeño Stevy puede necesitar algo de ropa para este nuevo año de estudios."

- "Por supuesto, por aquí por favor."- y todos siguieron al sr. Hall quien luego designó a uno de sus empleados para que atendiera el negocio mientras que él mismo se ocupaba de los clientes- "Entonces... ¿qué tipo de sobretodo esta buscando?, podría recomendarle un color beige oscuro que puede servir para cualquier ocasión, además este modelo tiene acolchado interno y esta cubierto por una delicada y cálida tela de algodón que lo mantendrá cómodo, ¿que dice?."

Kamatari estaba un poco mareado, el solo buscaba un sobretodo cualquiera, barato de ser posible; pero era obvio que su 'familia política' no era de hacer las cosas fáciles... con razón y Steven le había salido así u_uV , pero bueno, no podía quejarse así de Steven si todo de él le gustaba *-_-* . Mejor simplemente aceptar lo primero y así acababa de una vez con aquello... luego se limitaría a seguir al resto y ayudar a cargar paquetes como varón que era... además él mismo sabia que podía cargar más que los demás, así agradecería por el regalo que le hacían.

- "Si, ese esta bonito, y parece cómodo... ese esta bien."- Kamatari dijo con una sonrisita tímida y algo apenado.

- "Ah, no!. Primero debemos asegurarnos de que te queda bien y luego lo llevamos, sino te probaremos todos los abrigos de esta tienda hasta encontrar el adecuado."- dijo Cherry muy seria, algo raro en ella.

- "Mi hermanita se toma muy en serio esto de la moda."- susurró Steven a Kamatari luego de aquel comentario, a Kamatari solo le salió una gotita y sonrió... ay, Kami-sama...

Por suerte para el oriental, el abrigo pasó el examen de la menor de las hermanas Wildfire, y fue cargado a la cuenta de la familia. Pronto Steven se estaba probando un montón de modelos de ropa tanto para verano como para invierno para el año que comenzaba, para gran disconformidad de rubio, pues todo se hacía bajo el escrutinio de Cherry, lo cual hacia sufrir un infierno a Steven, y ya se veía en el rostro de Nicholas la preparación para un infierno parecido. Ahora Kamatari entendía porque a Steven no le gustaba andar de compras con su familia.

- "¡Pero a mi no me gusta esta camisa!."

- "¡Va con tus ojos así que no te quejes!."

- "¡Es horrible!."

- "¡Que la usas y ya!... a ver cuñadito, a ti si te gusta... ¿verdad?."

- "¡No metas a mi Kamy en esto!, eso es bajo... grrrr..."

- "¡Es que tu no tienes el mas mínimo sentido de la moda!, hombre tenías que ser.... grrrrr...."

- "Esto da para largo."- murmuró Tony con una sonrisa, a lo que Nicholas asintió.

- "A mis pequeños hermanos les encanta hacer este tipo de espectáculos, y hacerlos duraderos además..."- Nicholas suspiró en derrota.

- "¡Nick!... ¡Ven a ver este lindo modelo que te encontreeee!!!!."- Cherry agitó un traje sastre de tela liviana color marrón.

Nicholas volvió a suspirar.

- "Espera aquí Eliane... ya voy Cherry, no grites que estamos en la misma habitación."

- ¡Pruébatelo... vamos!."- Cherry empujó a Nick a vestidores hasta que este desapareció tras la puerta de los mismos.

Steven llegó casi corriendo a refugiarse tras de Kamatari y Anthony, quienes se encontraban sentados mirando el espectáculo.

- "Al fin me dejó en paz. Creí que no sobreviviría"- Steven se quejó mientras abrazaba a su chico oriental como si estuviese regresando de una guerra tras muchos meses, y luego se dirigió hacia su hermano político- "No es justo Tony, a ti no te hacen pasar por esto."- y Steven hizo un puchero. Mientras Kamatari sentía que su rostro iba a arder de lo rojo que estaba por la vergüenza... ¿que estaría pensando Anthony del modo como Steven lo abrazaba así en frente de todos?.

- "Ah!, es porque a mi me escoge la ropa mi Maxine; y soy lo suficientemente afortunado de que ella tenga el mismo gusto que yo para mi ropa."- Tony sonrió hasta iluminar el lugar con su sonrisa.

- "Querrás decir que dices que si a lo que Max traiga para no pasar por las horribles pruebas de ropa de Cherry."

- "Si es así como lo quieres ver..."- Tony volvió a sonreír y miró entonces a su esposa llegar con algunos sacos, pantalones y camisas cargados por un ayudante del lugar.

- "A ver, mira si te queda bien algo de esto; sino me dices y voy a ver por alguna otra cosa."

Tony miró las prendas y asintió.

- "Creo que están perfectas querida, pero si quieres me las voy a probar para estar seguros."

- "Eres un ángel..."- Max sonrió y se permitió sentarse por fin con ayuda de su esposo quien luego fue a otro de los vestidores.

Steven hizo otro puchero... no era justo, él también quería que Max le escogiese la ropa para que Cherry lo dejase en paz, pero eso era demasiado pedir... bueno, para otra vez sería, por ahora ya estaba refugiado en los asientos y solo iban a ser pocos minutos más los que iban a pasar allí y luego irían a la tienda de ropa para damas y por último la tienda de ropa para niños para comprar ropa para los gemelitos y para el futuro bebé.

Tony volvió pronto dándole la ropa al encargado que había ayudado a Maxine.

- "Esta perfecta, me llevo todo. Gracias. La ropa me va muy bien Maxine, pero creo que no deberías esforzarte tanto por mi, no debes de hacer tanto ejercicio en tu estado, mi amor"

- "Mmmm... todo por mi adorado príncipe. ¿Verdad que es un sol mi esposo, Stevy?."

- "Si... un sol muy afortunado."- murmuró el rubio con algo de resignación en su tono.

- "Bueno, creo que ya terminamos aquí... paguemos la cuenta y vayamos a la tienda para damas."- sentenció Nicholas una vez que se decidió por dos de los casi diez trajes que Cherry le había hecho probarse... sin lugar a reclamo para gran desencanto de la joven.

- "Si hijo, tu madre y yo también terminamos ya de escoger algo de ropa para mi... creo que ya nos podemos ir."

- "Lo mismo por aquí, también le hemos escogido un par de cositas a Matt entre Kate, los niños y yo."- señaló Charlotte, quien junto a los mencionados se había estado divirtiendo mucho al ver ropa para Matt, y es que ellos se fueron por su propio costado.

Y así todos se dispusieron a pagar para partir de una vez por todas, cuando la arrebolada voz de Cherry los paró a todos en sus sitios.

- "¡No!. ¡Aún no hemos terminado aquí!, aún falta lo más importante."

- "Ya nos probamos toneladas de ropa, ya escogimos lo que necesitábamos... ¿qué más nos puede faltar Cher?."- preguntó Steven a su hermana un tanto preocupado.

- "¡Falta que desfilen con los modelos de ropa para caballeros que yo misma confeccioné y traje hasta aquí para ver como les quedaban!... ya le pedí la pasarela al señor Hall... no me pueden decir que no..."- terminó de decir casi en un gimoteo la menor de las hermanas Wildfire mientras miraba a los aludidos con ojitos de cachorro que no ha comido en una semana.

De pronto un terrible escalofrío recorrió a todos los varones presentes en aquel lugar... ¿pasarela?... ¿desfile?... Ah, no!.

- "Por favooooorrrr...."- suplicó la joven una vez más antes de que alguno abriese la boca en protesta... más aún así.

- "No."- fue la respuesta seca de Nicholas.

- "¡NO!, ni loco."- dijo alborotado Steven.

Matt y Kamatari no respondieron nada, no sentían que un tajante 'no' fuese educado para con una de sus anfitriones.

- "¡POR FAVOOOORRRR!!!!... además luego viene el desfile de chicas en la tienda de damas, ya pedí el permiso... snif..."

- "Bueno, tal vez... supongo..."- Tony se ofreció al ver la carita de expectación de su esposa.

- "Y tu padre también estará encantado querida."- dijo la señora Wildfire con gran seguridad, y luego añadió, para completo terror de los demás caballeros en la habitación- "Y tus hermanos también estarán encantados... ¿verdad que si mis pequeños Nicky y Stevy?, yo se que ustedes serán buenos hermanos y modelaran los trajes de su hermanita menor."

- "¡Pero mamita!."- Steven ya se le estaba echando a llorar a su madre ante tal decisión.

- "Madre... no creo que..."- Nicholas también trató de defenderse.

Pero ya todo era inútil, simplemente la decisión ya había sido tomada, y todos fueron conducidos a la habitación donde modelos de la misma tienda modelaban la ropa de colección a muchos de los mejores clientes del lugar (incluyendo a la familia Wildfire, por supuesto). Y como era de suponerse, los dos chicos que eran invitados fueron incluidos en el desfile.

Y así, unos minutos después Cherry ya había acomodado a todas las damas en los asientos del público, y había llevado a los muchachos y a su padre al camerino de modelos y había repartido dos modelos para cada uno, uno elegante y uno casual. La joven diseñadora se veía muy emocionada ante aquello.

- "¿En que momento cargaste todos estos modelos para traerlos?."- preguntó Nicholas a su hermana ante la duda que tenía.

- "Apenas Charly dijo que nos íbamos de compras, le dije a Sam que si me podía hacer el favor de cargar los baúles que tenía en mi cuarto en una de las carrozas, y lo hizo más que rápido."- dijo la joven muy emocionada.

Todos suspiraron una vez más ante la alegría de la joven, y era que tenía cada idea...

- "Bueno, bueno; ya basta de tanta charla y prepárense para salir de una vez.. ¡Cinco minutos para salir!, y recuerden hacer todo lo que les dije y salir en el orden que les indiqué, OK?... bien, todo listo. ¡Suerte chicos!, nos vemos afuera!."

Otro suspiro se dejó oír, y los muchachos terminaron de darse los últimos preparativos. Pronto la voz de la Cherry estaba anunciando el primero de sus diseños, el cual era un cómodo traje sastre gris claro, ideal para hombres de negocios que trabajasen en estudios y/o oficinas.

El primero en salir fue Nicholas, quien muy a desgano avanzó hasta el final de la pasarela y se volteó con la misma para volver; pero fue detenido por murmullos enojados de la presentadora.

- "¡Haz como te dije!."- Cherry dijo con enojo, y entonces para aumentar la actitud colaboradora de su hermano agrego- "Mira que Eliane te está mirando muy atentamente."

Y Nicholas dio un vistazo rápido y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora una vez más al notar a su prometida mirándolo muy atenta con aquellas encantadoras mejillas arrevoladas. ¿Cómo le hacia para mantener el autocontrol en situaciones como aquella?, ni el mismo Nicholas lo sabia bien, pero como siempre el sentimiento explotó por dentro, y haciendo un par de reverencias al público y demorando un poco más sus pasos terminó de salir entre el aplauso eufórico de su madre y sus hermanas... y el evidente sonrojo de su querida Eliane... aquello después de todo tenía sus recompensas, ayudar a su pequeña calabacita (como a veces llamaba a su inquieta hermana menor) no estaba siendo tan terrible.

El siguiente en salir fue salir fue Anthony, luciendo como pocas veces un traje ideal para ser usado en eventos sociales. Maxine no dudó en pararse y decir que compraba el traje con todo y el modelo incluido entre las risas generales, ante lo cual Tony le guiñó uno ojo provocativo a su esposa y murmuró algo de quedar luego en un precio razonable. Max sonrió encantada ante la actitud de su esposo, era maravilloso saber que a pesar de todos los cambios físicos que ella había experimentado por el embarazo, su esposo seguía estando tan enamorado e interesado en ella como siempre.

Luego salió Steven con un traje casual, y a pesar de sus protestas iniciales hizo de las suyas al moverse provocativamente por toda la pasarela haciendo muecas y gracias, lo cual arrancó risas del público e incluso de la presentadora, quien nunca podía enojarse demasiado por las ocurrencias de su hermanito.

Luego Matt salió luciendo un pantalón casual y una camisa holgada bastante cómoda, botas y una pañoleta, ideal para trabajo de campo durante los meses de calor. Y Kate aplaudió con gran entusiasmo esta salida, Matt sonrió algo abochornado pero muy feliz.

En siguiente lugar, Kamatari salió un tanto avergonzado, luciendo un elegante traje de etiqueta color negro. Trataba de no equivocarse en los movimientos que le había indicado Cherry, y tal como se lo habían indicado, se paró al llegar al final de la pasarela por un momento y dio vuelta sobre su propio sitio; más antes de que pudiese darse vuelta para volver, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y un segundo después un enorme anuncio de **Vendido** se lucia sobre su pecho, junto a un Steven que reía de manera muy ruidosa detrás suyo. Ante esto Kamatari encaró algo molesto a Steven el cual finalmente se corrió hasta los bastidores, seguido muy de cerca por su Koi, quien se encontraba por demás avergonzado, en especial cuando la risa de los espectadores llegaba hasta los mismos bastidores bastante audiblemente.

Finalmente el señor Wildfire salió luciendo un traje muy elegante, y al pasar por donde las damas un pañuelo se dejó caer al suelo, lo que hizo que el señor Wildfire se agachase y recogiese el pañuelo de su esposa, la cual lo miró de manera un tanto atrevida y con un guiño travieso, haciendo que el señor sonriese con júbilo al ver el interés de su esposa por él.

Después de eso el mismo orden se volvió a repetir, con similares sucesos en algunos casos; con situaciones un tanto más alocadas que las anteriores en otros, como por ejemplo que la segunda vez Steven no esperó poner ningún cartel a su koi, sino que sigilosamente llegó hasta donde este estaba modelando y lo cargo alegando que ya había hecho tratos de compra con la diseñadora. Obviamente Kamatari protestó en vano, pero igual Steven se gano algunos golpecitos bien merecidos que tenía... pero en realidad Kamatari no se había enojado tanto por la broma, en realidad le había encantado la idea de 'ser comprado' por su Steven... ya le daría el producto de la venta cuando volviesen a casa.

Finalmente, luego de que Cherry lograse llegar con el dueño de la tienda a un contrato para poder vender sus modelos de ropa por comisión (que era uno de los objetivos de haber llevado toda aquella ropa a la cuidad), el grupo salió de la tienda de caballeros y se dirigió a la tienda de damas.

Allí las situaciones fueron similares, solo que ahora las atacadas por el sentido de la moda de Cherry eran Charly, Kate y Eliane, quienes eran sutilmente ayudadas por Matt y vigiladas por Nick, quien no deseaba que le metiesen quien sabía que ideas en la cabeza a su prometida; mientras que entre Tony, Steven y Kamatari ayudaban a Maxine a elegir uno que otro vestido holgado para usar después de dar a luz; puesto que ella misma había sido testigo de cuanto había demorado Charly en recuperar la línea, y no podía seguir usando tampoco ropa de maternidad luego de dar a luz.

La señora Wildfire más que elegir algún vestido para ella, estaba muy entretenida observando a sus hijos tratar de deliberar sobre todo aquello, al igual que el señor Wildfire. La verdad que estaban pasando un día muy entretenido.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente Cherry se decidió a que era suficiente, todos los vestidos estaban aprobados por ella. Así que era hora del desfile de modelaje de trajes para damas, siendo la única a salvo de aquello Maxine.

Cherry las puso a todas en círculo, les dio el orden de salida, las instrucciones y un vestido a cada una de ellas. Era de más decir que las chicas estaban emocionadas, algo nerviosas y muy felices por la idea de probarse lindos vestidos.

Los muchachos esperaban entre impacientes y aburridos, aquel día de compras se había hecho eterno y ya no veían la hora de regresar a casa.

- "Ejem..."- de pronto Cherry saco la cabecita por entre la cortina y sonrió- "Y ahora a continuación pasaremos a iniciar con el desfile programado... esperamos que lo disfruten."

Y a continuación el señor Wildfire, Tony, Matt y Steven aplaudieron a rabiar; mientras que tanto Kamatari como Nicholas se limitaron a aplaudir de manera más discreta, y los pequeños bebés de Charly reían con placer sobre las piernas de sus tíos.

Y entonces salió con un hermoso vestido color carmesí y listones negros, la señora Wildfire, al cual le hacía juego un sombrero negro de ala ancha adornado con plumas de un rojo carmesí muy similar al de la tela del vestido. Se veía deslumbrante no solo por lo hermosa que se veía, sino por la luminosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. El señor Wildfire miró a su esposa extasiado, y no dudó en lanzar un pequeño besito volado (para alegría de la mayoría y algo de incomodidad de su hijo mayor).

- "Te ves como una reina querida."

- "Muchas gracias querido... tu sabes que siempre trato de verme bien para ti."

Y ambos suspiraron a la vez en sublime adoración del otro... ¡que envidia tener una relación como aquella durante toda una vida!, de verdad y debía de ser muy hermoso. La señora dio una vuelta y se despidió con gracia antes de abandonar la pasarela.

A continuación salió una alegre Cherry, quien lucia un fresco y primaveral vestido color crema con listones del mismo color y un encantador sombrero de paja tejida adornado con flores secas. Al igual que Steven lo hizo en su momento, Cherry se lució en la pasarela haciendo mil y un gestos y gracias. Nuevamente los aplausos se dieron con gran emoción, y Cherry salió de la pasarela con una enorme sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Luego salió Charly, y junto a ella salió Kate; ambas lucían vestidos gemelos, con colores combinados en blanco y negro; en donde uno estaba a rayas verticales y el otro con bobos negros sobre fondo blanco respectivamente. Ambos bastante veraniegos, de tela ligera, mangas cortas abombadas y elegantes guantes que cubrían los brazos casi por completo, la primera con guantes negros, la segunda con guantes blancos. Ambas con adorables sombreritos de tela al estilo de los pioneros. De más esta decir que Matt se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos al ver a su novia tan hermosa y frente a sus ojos, y aspiró profundo; tal vez era precipitado, pero había tomado una decisión muy importante. Solo esperaba que su adorada Katty no dijera que no.

Por último estaba Eliane, y según Cherry ella era la estrella de la pasarela en este desfile. Nicholas miraba con ansias reprimidas la pasarela, mientras que el resto de los varones comentaban en voz bajita lo lindas que se veían las chicas y como de seguro Eliane también se vería muy hermosa.

Entonces ella salió por fin, y las respiraciones se detuvieron al ver a aquella joven dama de mejillas arrevoladas caminar lentamente por la pasarela frente a ellos. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido digno de una fiesta en los lujosos salones de palacios europeos. Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda rosa pálido, con bordes en hilo plateado. Tenía un gran escote cubierto apenas por un translucido tul y adornado por un delicado collar de perlas blancas; las manos cubiertas por delicados guantes rosa y un pequeño bolsito del mismo color en estas. El cabello arreglado en un moño alto, adornado por una preciosa tiara plateada.

Se veía como una visión angelical, y el más impactado sin duda era Nicholas, quien no podía creer que todos contemplaran aquella belleza que era solo para él... ¡Y todo era culpa de Cherry!... grrr... no iba a dejar por ningún motivo que nadie más la viese tan hermosa nunca jamás... bueno tal vez de nuevo la familia, ¡Pero nadie más, alguien podía robársela!... y él se moriría si eso sucediese, no podía por ningún motivo perder a su adorada Eliane.

Eliane caminó lentamente a través de la pasarela hasta llegar al final del camino, y allí se detuvo un momento dio una vuelta sobre su propio sitio y volvió a mirar al público, buscando a una persona entre los presentes, y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Nicholas una sonrisa salió tímidamente de sus labios, puesto que a pesar de aquel rostro inexpresivo las emociones de aquel hombre se reflejaban en sus ojos de manera tan luminosa como mil hogueras ardiendo juntas. Luego de eso se retiró de la misma manera lenta y pausada, y al desaparecer tras la cortina un sin fin de aplausos estalló entre el público.

Tal y como sucediese en la tienda del señor Hall, Cherry obtuvo el ansiado contrato en la boutique de la señora Trancel; dejando a la joven infinitamente feliz con aquel resultado.

El camino de vuelta a la mansión fue más silencioso que la ida, muchos se encontraban cansados e incluso tanto los gemelitos como Eliane, Maxine y el mismo Kamatari habían llegado a dormirse con el calmado movimiento de los coches.

Primero pasaron por la casa de la familia de Eliane, en donde Nick se encargo de llevar a la dormida joven hasta el interior de la casa junto con las compras de esta, y casi de inmediato salió despidiéndose con cortesía de la madre de ésta... al parecer el padre de Eliane se había encargado de llevar a su hija. Pronto el camino de regreso a la hacienda se reanudó.

Al llegar a la hacienda Wildfire se formaron grupos para encargarse de los dormidos, Tony cargó a Max y se ayudó un poco de sus suegros para llevar las cosas de su querida esposa. Charly y Cherry llevaron despacio a los bebés a su habitación; mientras que Steven se encargó de llevar a su querido Kamatari a su camita, donde se quedó mirándolo como embobado durante un buen rato hasta que se decidió cambiarlo con mucho cuidado, pero aún así el joven japonés se despertó.

- "Hola cariño, siento haberte despertado."- Steven acarició con delicadeza el cabello de su amado.

Kamatari se desperezó un rato mientras enfocaba su vista en el rubio, puesto que era de noche ya y el cuarto estaba a oscuras.

- "¿Que pasó?."- preguntó el chico mientras se incorporaba en la cama y estiraba una mano en busca de la lámpara de aceite que tenía en la mesa de noche.

- "Te quedaste dormido en el coche."- Steven explicó mientras tomaba la lámpara por Kamatari y la encendía.

Kamatari asintió y empezó a levantarse. Steven sonrió y fue a pedir agua para un baño antes de dormir.

- "¿Quieres que te traiga la cena aquí."

Kamatari asintió mientras se restregaba los ojos. Pasó un rato antes de que Steven volviese con un par de platos de comida y un par de tazas de té en una bandeja. Ambos cenaron despacio y en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y cuando les trajeron el agua para el baño ambos habían terminado tan solo momentos antes.

- "Bueno chiquito, hora de cambiarte las vendas."- dijo con travesura el rubio mientras sacaba vendas limpias y algo de la pomada que el doctor Kasaki le había dicho aplicase al hombro del muchacho dos veces a la semana.

- "¿Otra vez me vas a poner eso?."- peguntó Kamatari con disgusto, puesto que aquello no solo tenía un olor espantoso, sino que ardía durante horas.

- "Te hace mucho bien, no te quejes; además yo también soporto el mismo olor y no me quejo."

- "A ti no te arde."- murmuró enojado Kamatari mientras se metía desnudo a la bañera.

Steven hizo un gesto gracioso y rodó los ojitos hacia arriba con travesura; se acercó a la tina y comenzó a enjabonar la espalda de su muchacho de oriente. Kamatari suspiró ante la sensación de relajo y Steven le plantó un besito en el hombro sano.

- "Esta noche también vamos a tener compañía en la cama; a mis perritos les gusta estar conmigo mientras estoy por aquí. Espero que no te moleste mucho, creo que anoche me olvide preguntar sobre tu opinión al respecto."- Steven dijo de manera casual, y Kamatari pareció pensarlo un momento.

- "No, no hay problema."- dijo el joven al final aguantándose las ganas de decir lo contrario, y es que él no era nadie para hacer que su pareja cambiase sus costumbres.

El baño terminó demasiado pronto para el gusto de ambos, pero el agua se podía enfriar y Steven también tenía que asearse (como que el rubio ya había entendido la parte de 'todo por separado' durante su estadía en la casa de su familia =¬.¬=).

Por su parte, Nicholas caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, quería hablar seriamente con su hermanito de algunas cosas, pero debido a todo lo ocurrido ese día no había tenido la oportunidad. Estaba bastante cerca cuando un penetrante y bastante desagradable olor fue captado por su nariz... y por lo fuerte que se estaba volviendo al parecer provenía de la habitación de Steven.

- "¡Ay!... más despacio que me arde."- la voz lastimera de la pareja de su hermano llegó a sus oídos, una ceja suya se enarcó al ver la puerta entreabierta, entonces no podía ser aquello que pensaba... ¿o sí?.

- "Lo siento bebé, seré más cuidadoso la próxima... pero tal vez si te relajas un poco..."- la voz de Steven y más precisamente sus palabras hicieron que un tic nervioso apareciese en uno de los ojos de la cabeza de la familia Wildfire... ese Steven... ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría?!

Nicholas se armó de valor para entrar en la habitación de su hermanito y probablemente ver algo que no hubiese deseado ver, y finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- "¡Steven...!"- comenzó el mayor de los hermanos, y el resto de las palabras que iba a decir murieron en sus labios.

De pronto dos confundidas miradas se encontraban sobre él, mientras que el observado a su vez miraba una enorme cicatriz en el hombro del chico oriental... una cicatriz demasiado perfecta, era notorio que se había hecho con una hoja afilada... tal vez el de una espada.

- "¿Si Nick?."- Steven preguntó al ver que la frase de su hermano no se completaba.

- "Mmm... no, mmmm... ¿Quieren que llame a un doctor para que vea esa herida?."- preguntó atontado Nicholas.

- "No, no te preocupes hermano. Ya vimos a nuestro doctor y fue justo él quien nos recomendó esta pomada. Tenemos todo bajo control."

Nicholas miró a su hermano, y luego el frasco que tenía en la mano. No recordaba que su médico de cabecera remendase nada parecido... ni que pusiese la prescripción en kanjis japoneses.

- "¿El doctor Sander te dio eso?."- preguntó incrédulo Nicholas.

Steven hizo un gesto y sonrió.

- "No... quise decir que el médico de Kamy nos recomendó esto, el doctor Kasaki es un excelente médico, y la medicina esta funcionando muy bien."

- "Mmm..."- Nicholas examinó un poco mejor la herido acercándose un poco más, lo cual puso algo nerviosa a la pareja- "Parece una herida profunda, ¿cómo se la hizo Kamatari?."

- "Aaaahhh... pues... en una caída... me resbalé en el hielo."

- "¡Si!, debiste de haberlo visto hermano; fue una caída espantosa. Me asuste mucho y lo lleve de inmediato donde el doctor Kasaki, que de suerte estábamos cerca del barrio japonés."

Nicholas miró a su hermano y suspiró internamente, la verdad que no le creía gran cosa de lo que le acababan de decir, pero decidió seguirles la corriente; aunque de todas maneras pensaba averiguar algo de lo que había pasado en realidad. Por alguna razón sentía que le estaban ocultando algo importante.

- "¿Y a que se debe tu visita por aquí Nick?."- preguntó Steven lo más casualmente que pudo mientras terminaba de acomodar la venda en el hombro de su Kamatari y le ponía la parte superior del pijama y una chompa encima.

- "Nada importante, venía a hablar de un par de cosas contigo, pero las dejamos para después."

- "¿Cosas?... ¿qué cosas?."- preguntó el chico con genuina curiosidad.

- "Cosas de la hacienda Steven, es hora de que te preocupes un poco por tu propio legado."- Nicholas dijo algo molesto ante la falta de interés de su hermano por su futura herencia, aunque debía de admitir que aquello era tan solo algo que había dicho por salir del paso- "Bueno, tengan buenas noches ustedes dos; y me aseguraré de que nadie haga algo que pueda afectar la condición de su hombro Kamatari."

Nicholas dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, y con una gran cantidad de interrogantes que estaba seguro iba a resolver tarde o temprano

**********

El día había amanecido nublado, el paisaje cubierto de aquel blanco apacible; Kamatari observaba con la mirada perdida por la ventana mientras se perdía en el abrazo de Steven.

- "¿Listo para un nuevo día en la hacienda?."- preguntó divertido Steven mientras se levantaba de su lugar y jalaba con pereza a Kamatari en el proceso.

- "Hmmm.... si."- respondió Kamatari con tanta pereza como su pareja mientras era arrastrado en el proceso muy a gusto suyo.

- "Bueno, entonces hora de salir del cuarto... lo cual no quiere decir que es algo que quiera en realidad, pero bueno; conociendo a mis hermanas son capaces de sacarnos de aquí si no salimos."- dijo con humor el chico rubio mientras salía del cuarto junto a Kamatari con un brazo protector en su hombro.

Al bajar ambos chicos sin embargo, se dieron con la sorpresa de que el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser ya casi media mañana. Incluso luego de un rápido desayuno, ni un alma había pasado por allí.

- "¿Que habrá pasado?."- Steven veía el ambiente con desconfianza hasta que recordó aquello- "¡Rayos!, casi olvido que hoy se van papá y mamá de nuevo de viaje!."

Kamatari parpadeó, era cierto... y él también lo había olvidado completamente.

- "Entonces será mejor ir a ayudar, puesto que de seguro todos están ayudando a tus padres con su equipaje ahora, Steven."

- "Mmmmm... si, tienes razón Kamy, vamos."- y dicho aquello, ambos jóvenes fueron a la habitación principal de la casa, que era la de los señores Wildfire; y efectivamente encontraron a todos los habitantes de la casa, e incluso a Matt y Kate, ayudando a empacar una y otra cosa.

- "Llegan tarde."- dijo con voz inalterablemente calmada Nicholas, mientras transportaba otro maletín lleno a una esquina de la gran habitación que de por si ya estaba prácticamente repleta.

- "Lo sentimos onii-san."- dijo Steven en deformet y con un puchero, tras lo cual se recobró rápidamente y pronto arrastraba a su koi hacia aquella multitud preguntando qué podían hacer ellos dos.

La respuesta les llegó rápido cuando pronto un par de lindos nenes fueron puestos en sus brazos.

- "Por llegar tarde les toca hacer de niñeros."- Charlotte guiñó un ojo con travesura mientras terminaba de dejar a la pequeña Dianna en brazos de Kamatari.

Steven sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras iba trotando con el pequeño Jeffrey sujeto por un brazo y con la mano libre arrastraba a Kamatari quien sujetaba fuertemente a la pequeña y revoltosa niña. Steven condujo a Kamatari al cuarto contiguo que era de paso el de Charly y donde estaban todos los juguetes y enseres varios de sus pequeños sobrinos.

- "Bueno, supongo que nos quedaremos aquí durante el resto de la mañana... ¿verdad pequeñito?."- Steven aniñó la voz mientras preguntaba al pequeño que sonrió con timidez y le dio un besito en la mejilla a su tío como respuesta.

Kamatari se sintió entonces por completo torpe y algo asustado al darse cuenta de que iba a quedarse con aquella pequeña a su cuidado por más que tan solo unos minutos; y aquello era algo por completo desconocido para él... ¿y si salía algo mal?... ¿y si la pequeña se le caía y se lastimaba?... ¿y si...?, su mente estaba llena de preguntas y temores; y en medio de aquellos pensamientos sintió de pronto un tirón y vio a la pequeña rebuscar de pronto dentro del grueso saco que lo cubría.

- "No amor, tío Kamy no tiene dulces en el abrigo."- la voz consoladora de Steven hizo que la pequeña parase su búsqueda y lo mirase divertida.

Steven entonces dejó al pequeño Jeffrey en las piernas de Kamatari y tomó a Dianna y la lanzó al aire y la atrapó casi de inmediato. La nena estaba por demás encantada. Kamatari seguía sintiéndose torpe y entonces enfocó su vista en el pequeño que quietecito lo miraba sentado en su regazo.

- "Hola."- dijo el oriental con una sonrisa acariciando la fino cabello del pequeño, quien sonrió tímidamente aún con su dedito en la boquita.

- "¿Tillo?."- el nene preguntó curioso y a Kamatari le hirvió la sangre en las venas por la emoción.

- "¡Si!."- Steven llego de improviso y besó efusivo la mejilla del pequeño mientras volvía a cambiar de niños con un aún casi inmóvil Kamatari- "¡El es tu tío, precioso!."- dijo Steven con emoción mientras volvía a girar con el pequeño en brazos.

Por fin Kamatari decidió salir de su inmovilidad y se paró cargando en brazos a la inquieta pequeña en el proceso.

- "Tranquila bebé."- casi suplicó Kamatari mientras se balanceaba con la nena, Steven volvió a llegar entonces en auxilio de su pareja con aquella sonrisa fulminante en los labios.

- "Creo que mejor te hacer cargo de Jeff cariño, con Di no puedes aún."

- "No."- susurró Kamatari mientras el rubio volvía a cambiar de niños con su pareja.

Al paso de algunos minutos, Kamatari tomó algo de confianza y se sentó en el suelo para jugar un rato con el pequeño. El nene señaló varios juguetes que Kamatari le fue pasando, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo jugaba con un pequeño caballito de madera con rueditas que al parecer habían pintado a mano, seguramente por la madre de los gemelos. El nene sonreía y en más de una ocasión el caballito terminó dándole un besito a Kamatari, ante lo cual el muchacho sentía aquella extraña sensación cálida recorrerlo. El tiempo se amenizó, y mientras Kamatari y el pequeño jugaban tranquilos en un rincón, Steven y Di surcaban la habitación entre 30 y 40 veces por minuto, corriendo de un lado al otro y gritando y riendo a todo pulmón.

Kamatari entonces no pudo evitar pensar si alguna vez Steven se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado... se lo veía tan animado y tan... tan... paternal, si esa era la palabra, a Steven se lo veía paternal. Y es que Kamatari era conciente de que a su lado Steven jamás podría ser padre.

El chico suspiró entonces, y su ánimo de pronto cayó profundamente; tanto que incluso el pequeño dejó su juguete de lado y se acercó a Kamatari abrazándolo y perdiéndose en su regazo; lo cual hizo que Kamatari respingara en un principio sorprendido y luego abrazara al pequeño enternecido.

- "¿Pasa algo malo?."- Steven se acercó a los dos que estaban abrazados, y Kamatari lo miró algo extrañado.

- "No, porque habría de pasar algo malo."

- "Porque Jeffrey no hace eso a menos que sienta a alguien triste... hace eso desde que tenía 6 meses, aunque antes pedía que lo carguen estirando las manitas."- Steven miró a Kamatari con desconfianza ante la precaria afirmación dada momentos antes.

Kamatari entonces bajó la vista con el rostro sonrojado y besó al pequeño en la cabecita.

- "¿Has... pensado bien... en todo lo que te perderás estando conmigo?."- preguntó por fin Kamatari con cuidado.

- "¿A que te refieres cariño?."- Steven se sentó en el suelo con la pequeña entre su piernas, la cual cogió el caballito que antes había tenido su hermanito y comenzó a hacerlo andar por sobre las piernas de su tío."

- "A que yo no puedo darte hijos Steven."- Kamatari miró entonces de frente a Steven con aire afligido.

Y Steven miró a Kamatari un momento a los ojos como tratando de procesar las palabras dichas por éste, y luego de un increíblemente incómodo silencio, sonoras carcajadas hicieron eco de pared a pared.

- "¡Steven!, no te rías; esto es algo serio."

- "¡Ay mi Dios!, si tan solo llegaba a saber antes lo que pasaba por esa cabecita tuya. ¿Que te hace pensar que necesito niños para ser feliz?."

Kamatari miró confundido a su pareja.

- "Pero te llevas tan bien con los pequeños, se te ve tan feliz. Tal vez no ahora... pero luego."

- "Crees que no lo he pensado cariño; no necesito más niños... ¡Estoy lleno de ellos!. Tengo a los gemelos, y pronto tendré otro sobrino o sobrina por parte de Max... y Nick, bueno, con lo tranquilito que es de seguro termina más lleno de niños que un conejo, porque los más tranquilos son los peores, recuerda lo que te digo de aquí a unos años, porque va a necesitar manos extras para cuidar a todos los niños que le va a hacer a la pobre Eli."- Steven dijo con picardía y Kamatari tuvo que sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras.

- "Steven... no digas eso delante de los niños."- Kamatari dijo con algo de vergüenza y Steven sonrió complacido.

- "Serás un tío excelente ya vas a ver, pero no necesito niños... no quiero compartirte con nadie más... creo que soy en niño mimado que no quiere compartir sus juguetes después de todo, los defectos de ser el hijo menor de una familia grande; así que ya no te preocupes por cosas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza que ya tienes demasiado trabajo con solo pensar en cuidarme a mi."- y el rubio beso en los labios de manera fugaz a un cada vez más sonrojado Kamatari.

Entonces Steven miró al pequeño Jeffrey que no soltaba de su abrazo a Kamatari, y acercó su cabeza hasta tocar con sus dorados cabellos el pecho de su pareja.

- "Se durmió."- anunció Steven y Kamatari entonces con cuidado levantó al pequeño y lo colocó en su cunita- "Será mejor que te quedes a su lado y trata de que no le caiga ningún juguete encima... porque a Di aún le falta mucho para quedarse dormida."- anunció entonces el rubio mientras atrapaba a la pequeña que se le había escapado de entre las manos y ahora correteaba por todos lados alzando y tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Kamatari sonrió y asintió; y mientras miraba al pequeño una ola de tranquilidad lo invadió. De pronto sentía que todo estaba bien.

Las horas pasaron con calma y alboroto a la vez junto a los pequeños, y pronto llegó el momento de despedirse de los señores Wildfire. Tanto Kamatari como Matt y Kate se sintieron un tanto apenados por haber pasado tan poco tiempo en compañía de los agradables padres de Steven, pero éstos no se sentían tristes puesto que casi podían asegurar que iban a volver a verse en más de una ocasión.

Acompañaron a los señores Wildfire hasta la estación y los despidieron de manera calurosa para luego volver a la hacienda.

Luego de eso los días pasaron tranquilos, o por lo menos tan tranquilos como podrían pasarse en la hacienda junto a las hermanas de Steven y aquella agenda inmensa, siguiendo el cronograma hecho por ellas. A Nicholas en cambio no se lo veía mucho aunque todo el mundo estaba conciente de que se la pasaba metido en su estudio trabajando, excepto durante las comidas a las cuales asistía de manera religiosa a la hora exacta, al parecer todo un hombre de costumbres bastante arraigadas.

Una tarde por fin Steven logro arrastrar a Kamatari a un costadito para luego huir como alma que lleva el diablo con Kamatari detrás suyo. Por fin había logrado conseguir un momento de tranquilidad con su koi y tomados de la mano salieron a caminar por los nevados alrededores de la casa seguidos de cerca de los tres hijos mayores de _Baron_, lo cuales ya habían tomado mucho cariño a Kamatari.

- "Esto es hermoso."- murmuró Kamatari luego de un rato mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Steven.

El chico rubio suspiró una afirmación y miró soñador el paisaje, cuando de pronto notó por donde estaban yendo, y una sonrisita medio diabólica surco su rostro... ¡Genial!, era hora de darle un tour a su Kamy por 'aquel lugar' y de ser posible con todas las atracciones del mismo.

- "Vamos por aquí."- dijo de pronto Steven con vocesita mimada a Kamatari cambiando de pronto el curso de su paseo de manera brusca.

- "¿Adonde?."- Kamatari preguntó curioso más no obtuvo respuesta, solo un beso en la nuca. Un pequeño signo de interrogación comenzó a revolotear en su mente.

Pronto el chico oriental pudo ver a lo lejos una estructura de madera cuyo techo estaba por completo cubierto de nieve, y luego de unos minutos pudo notar que se trataba de un granero.

- "¿Y eso?."

- "Ah!, es un lugar muy importante en la historia de mi familia, y como mi prometido es importante que tu lo conozcas."- Steven tomo por un momento un aire de seriedad.

Kamatari estaba cada vez más confundido, y al llegar y entrar al granero su confusión fue en aumento, puesto que no parecía nada más que un simple granero. Pronto un ruido a espaldas de Kamatari hizo que el chico se voltease, y pudo ver que Steven había cerrado las puertas y la oscuridad se disipó gracias a una pequeña lámpara de aceite que el rubio prendió con prontitud.

- "Steven... ¿de que se trata todo esto?, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?."- Kamatari ya estaba oliendo algo raro en el proceder de su pareja, y aquella sonrisa vulpina en los de pronto demasiado sexys labios de su Steven no ayudaba demasiado.

- "Ah!, es que verás amor... estás en el granero mágico de la familia Wildfire, donde todos y cada uno de los integrantes de las últimas 4 generaciones de la familia han sido... hmm... concebidos, incluyendo por supuesto a mis lindos sobrinitos y seguramente al que esta por llegar... y he decidido probar si eso también funciona con nosotros... Amor."- Steven se acercó entonces de manera peligrosa a Kamatari, quien entre la sorpresa, el repentino acaloramiento y su instinto de supervivencia medio adormecido no estaba seguro de como proceder- "Y es que estuve pensando en lo que hablamos el otro día, y pues tal vez no sea yo el que quiera niños en esta relación, sino tú.. y quien soy yo para no cumplir incluso tus caprichos más ocultos."- el rubio habló lentamente mientras acorralaba cada vez más a Kamatari, quien finalmente chocó de espaldas contra la pared.

- "S-Steven... ¡No podemos!... es la casa de tu familia... Yo... yo... ¡Steven para!."- Kamatari estaba casi aterrorizado por no tener a donde ir, pero también por completo excitado puesto que si bien era cierto que Steven se había portado muy bien y la mente de ambos había estado muy ocupada con todo lo que habían estado haciendo últimamente, llevaban ya una semana de abstinencia y estar en aquella situación no ayudaba mucho.

- "Pero es casi una tradición aquí... además... mírame a los ojos y dime realmente que no quieres... y yo no haré nada que tu no quieras que yo haga."- Steven dijo aquello de la manera más calmada que pudo, pero la verdad que él también estaba por perder los papeles.

- "Yo... yo..."- por más que lo intentaba, las palabras no salían de los labios de Kamatari, y pronto una mano de Steven se estaba colando por entre su ropa.

Y cuando Steven aprisionó sus labios entre los suyos propios el chico supo que estaba perdido.

- "¡Steven Wildfire!, ¡Que demonios crees que estás haciendo!."- de pronto una voz bastante molesta hizo que la pareja se separase de tal manera que Steven tuvo que hacer malabares para que su koi no se cayese al suelo o que no se le cayesen los pantalones... ninguna de las dos cosas.

Nicholas entró furioso al interior del granero y miró con más que desaprobación a su hermano menor y al pobre chico oriental.

- "Yo... yo..."- Kamatari estaba mudo, y no le salía ni siquiera la disculpa que no sabía como dar.

- "¡Nick!."- se quejó en cambio Steven bastante molesto.

- "¡Nicholas!."- otra voz, una voz femenina y conocida también llamó de pronto la atención al mayor de los varones Wildfire. Maxine apareció por atrás bastante molesta, pero con la cabeza de la familia.

Nicholas solo giró sobre sus pasos y salió hecho una tromba del granero, Kamatari seguía sin entender nada, se sentía ofuscado y avergonzado y solo atinaba a esconderse detrás de Steven, quien por fin había terminado de acomodarse la ropa de nuevo.

- "Lo siento Stevy, pero Nick esta algo sensible con respecto a este lugar."

- "Si."- de pronto Cherry y Charly entraron luego de la salida de su hermano mayor, siendo Charly la que hablase- "Después de que él y Eli..."

- "¡Lo hicieron!."- de un momento a otro todo el enojo de Steven había sido reemplazado por una gran curiosidad y sorpresa.

- "No exactamente."- Charly y Cherry rieron un poco ante el tono humorístico de su hermana- "Pero digamos que Nicholas se desbocó un poco y le dio un gran y profundo beso a Eliane... tanto así que cuando Nicholas salió a toda velocidad al darse cuenta de lo que 'casi' hace, la pobre Eli creía que ya estaba embarazada. Fue muy entretenido explicarle como se hacen los bebés en realidad, debiste haber visto su cara; no puedo creer que la niña sea tan inocente aún."

- "Entonces no hicieron nada."- Steven preguntaba ya sentado sobre un montón de paja con Kamatari sentado a su costado, el cual estaba con el rostro mirando al suelo y las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

- "No, tu sabes que a Eli le ha gustado siempre venir aquí, y Nicholas siempre la acompañó y nunca sucedió nada interesante... por lo menos hasta hace unas cuantas semanas; pero aunque no lo quiera reconocer, Nick tiene sangre Wildfire por las venas y en algún momento tenía que salirle a flote. Creo que este lugar ya no tendrá el mismo significado de antes para ninguno de esos dos, y Nick va a estar algo sensible durante algún tiempo más. Tal vez en la próxima visita de ustedes dos para la hacienda tengan más suerte."- dijo la hermana mayor de Steven con aire de complicidad ante lo cual Steven sonrió con gusto y Kamatari se encogió más aún en su sitio.

- "Espero disculpes la interrupción, cuñadito; creo que fue nuestra culpa al final porque cuando notamos que se habían ido los buscamos y cuando los vimos entrar aquí... pues creo que Nick notó para donde iban nuestras miradas"- Charly se acercó a la pareja y abrazó cariñosa a un Kamatari que solo deseaba desaparecer a aquellas alturas de la situación.

El resto solo rió con ganas y Steven besó la cabeza de su abochornado koi para luego abrazarlo y acostarse en la paja llevándolo con él en el proceso.

- "Pues si no nos dejan hacer nada divertido, por lo menos merecemos un par de horas de descanso luego de lo ocurrido, así que si nos disculpan mi Kamy y yo nos quedamos un ratito a dormir por aquí; y el que quiera puede acompañarnos."- terminó de señalar Steven mientras cerraba los ojos.

- "¡Espérame que traigo a los niños."- Charly salió disparada y Cherry se acomodó a un costado de su hermano.

Max se disculpó pues tenía otras cosas que hacer y se marchó; el resto de la tarde cuatro adultos y dos niños se la pasaron durmiendo placidamente sobre la paja de aquel cálido y mágico lugar.

**********

Un par de días más pasaron sin novedad. El hombro de Kamatari ya casi estaba curado y ya no era necesaria la venda. Era sorprendente el ritmo de curación de Kamatari y para ser sinceros Steven estaba muy feliz con eso; incluso había obtenido un 'inocente' baño juntos, donde por lo menos había podido abrazar a su Kamy y besar sus lindos labios mientras sentía aquel húmedo pero cálido cuerpo encima suyo.

Aparte de eso, Steven, Matt y Kamatari habían aumentado a su cronograma de actividades el ayudar a Tony con las labores de la casa; lo cual hacía muy feliz a Matt puesto que en más de un aspecto le recordaba mucho a lo que hacía en su hogar, donde estaba acostumbrado a los quehaceres diarios como recoger y cortar leña, arar campos, ordeñar a las vacas, recoger los huevos del gallinero y otras similares.

Justo esa mañana Tony le había pedido a Steven que lo ayudase con la leña y los otros dos se incluyeron gustosos en la tarea; y puesto que la tarea del día incluía cortar junto con otra media docena de personas suficiente leña para todo un mes para la hacienda completa, la tarea era grande.

Las horas pasaron y la conversación entre caballeros se hacia cada vez más amena, los chicos estaban por demás divertidos cuando finalmente llegó Nicholas por el lugar para anunciar que era hora del almuerzo, algo de lo cual parecía haberse olvidado aquel grupo por completo.

- "Mi Dios, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido cuando uno se divierte."- Tony se disculpó con una sonrisa consoladora en los labios- "Danos unos minutos más y vamos directo al comedor luego de asearnos un poco, Nicholas."

- "Conociéndolos se olvidan hasta de que vine dentro de unos minutos, mejor los espero."- anunció Nicholas y se sentó sobre un cajón de madera que cercano.

- "Te vas a ensuciar el traje, hermano."- sentenció Steven.

- "Nada demasiado raro teniendo en cuenta que vivo en una hacienda donde hay gente que trabaja con ahínco; ¿no te parece?. Es casi imposible llegar al final del día con el traje por completo limpio, Steven; así que no moriré por un par de manchas por aquí o por allá. Ahora apúrense que no pueden hacer esperar a las damas todo el día."

- "¡Si!."- respondió Steven y pronto los cuatro que eran esperados apuraron el ritmo.

Entonces Nicholas notó algo raro en la pareja de su hermano. La facilidad con la que manejaba el hacha a pesar de saber por experiencia propia que esta era una herramienta bastante pesada; y los cortes perfectos que efectuaba de un solo golpe partiendo en mitades perfectamente iguales los maderos. La mirada suspicaz de Nicholas se posó sobre Kamatari y por su mente pasó la idea de que era un hecho de que había algo que su hermano le estaba ocultando. Pero el problema radicaba en que Steven y él no tenían una comunicación demasiado abierta; era cierto que en gran parte se debía a su propia actitud y aunque no lo pareciese, más de una vez había tratado de trabajar en aquel punto sin éxito... tal vez si pasaban algo de tiempo juntos.

- "¡Listo, terminamos!."- Matt anunció feliz secándose el sudor de la frente.

- "Vamos a asearnos y luego a comer algo delicioso, creo que nos lo merecemos."- Anthony señaló feliz y todos se pusieron en marcha.

- "Steven, un momento."

- "¿Si onii-san?."- Steven se mostró extrañado ante el hecho de que su hermano mayor quisiese hablar con él.

- "Más tarde tengo un negocio que atender en la cuidad y necesitaré ayuda, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme?."

- "Hmm... niiiiii-saaaannnnnnn."- Steven dijo en tono de queja- "Pero ya quedé más tarde con mi Kamy para llevarlo a pasear a la cuidad los dos solitos."

A Nicholas le salió una gran gota y algo incómodo se las arregló para decir de manera rápida.

- "Entonces tráelo también, me ayudas y luego se quedan los dos por su cuenta. En realidad también estaba pensando desde hace unos días invitar a Eliane a dar un paseo..."- repuso el mayor algo incómodo y sonrojado- "Tal vez si tu... prometido se queda con Eliane mientras tu me acompañas... ejem..."

- "¡¿Una cita doble?!."- preguntó Steven casi con la quijada en el suelo ante la sorpresa de que su hermano fuese el que propusiese algo como aquello.

- "¿Me acompañarás o no?... solo te lo pido de favor porque como heredero de la dinastía Wildfire deberías de interesarte más en los negocios de la familia; pero si no quieres no te obligo, puedo pedirle el favor a Anthony."

- "No, no hay problema onii-san."- Steven replicó con una sonrisa, la verdad aquello lo había sorprendido pero debía de admitir que le encantaba ver a los negociantes que trataban con su hermano mayor por completo intimidados por su porte y su habilidad en los negocios. En realidad admiraba mucho a su hermano gruñón.

- "Bien, entonces te quiero listo dentro de dos horas como máximo."

- "¡Si señor!."- Steven imitó una pose militar en broma y Nicholas se adelanto meneando la cabeza en una negativa. Su hermano nunca iba a madurar.

Mientras tanto Steven fue a decirle a Kamatari que sus planes habían variado un poquito al final.

Luego, esa tarde los tres pasaron por Eliane, conociendo a los padres de ésta, quienes se sorprendieron un poco al saber de la relación entre Steven y Kamatari, pero no demasiado puesto que Eliane ya les había dicho algo al respecto; y pronto se encaminaron a la cuidad. Una vez allí Nicholas señaló a Steven el lugar donde debían dirigirse, dejando a Kamatari y Eliane en un lugar donde se suponía debían de esperar a aquellos dos.

Eliane y Kamatari observaron a los dos hermanos irse en dirección a el almacén de aquel vendedor de algodón con el que Nicholas tenía que hacer negocios apenas saliese la siguiente cosecha de algodón para el próximo verano. ¡Vaya y que Nicholas era bastante ordenado para hacer negocios!.

Finalmente los dos hermanos Wildfire se perdieron de vista, y Kamatari dirigió su mirada hacia Eliane.

- "Espero que no se aburra conmigo Eliane-dono, así que si usted quiere podemos conversar de lo que usted desee."

Eliane sonrió tímidamente, como Kamatari ya había notado que la jovencita siempre lo hacia; y la vio negar con delicadeza.

- "No se preocupe, en realidad soy yo la que por lo general no es buena compañía señor Kamatari... proponga usted el tema, solo espero poder conversar de algo interesante con usted sin aburrirlo."

Kamatari sonrió ante la dulzura de aquella jovencita; bueno, tal vez un tema que no la abrumase demasiado.

- "No sé realmente de que hablar; lo único que tengo en mente ahora es la agradable impresión que me lleve de sus padres; se nota que son personas muy gentiles y que además la quieren mucho."

- "Si... son los mejores papás del mundo..."- Eliane se sonrojó un poco al decir aquello, luego algo vino a su mente, una pregunta simple- "¿Y sus padres señor Kamatari?, de seguro que lo extrañan mucho... ¿Se mandan cartas entre ustedes?."- la jovencita parecía muy interesada en conocer la respuesta.

- "Yo... no tengo ya a mis padres."- mintió Kamatari puesto que no consideraba apropiado el dar a conocer ese tipo de detalles a la joven frente a él.

- "Oh!... lo siento, no quería ser impertinente."- la casi niña se mordió el labio inferior con arrepentimiento.

- "No se preocupes Eliane-dono, no hay problema. La verdad es que tuve una familia adoptiva luego que me trató muy bien; pero no, no mando ni recibo ningún tipo de correspondencia... aunque la verdad que me gustaría mucho, me encantaría tener alguien a quien escribirle... ¡Eso es algo que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes, pero suena bien!."

Eliane se sonrojó un poco, y tomó algo de aire antes de decir tímidamente.

- "Yo tampoco... tengo a nadie que me escriba... o a quien escribir... ¿le podría escribir yo a usted señor Kamatari?... y tal vez usted podría también..."- la joven calló entonces, roja como un tomate. Nunca antes había propuesto algo semejante a nadie, mucho menos a un hombre.

- "Me encantaría."- respondió el oriental con tranquilidad y emoción a la vez.

- "¿Conversando con un hombre que no es Nicholas, Eliane?. Eso si que es toda una sorpresa hermana querida."- de pronto una voz con un falso todo de dulzura se dejó oír a espaldas de Eliane.

Kamatari entonces pudo ver a un grupo de cuatro señoritas mirándolos, y se fijó en aquella que le había dirigido la palabra a Eliane momentos antes; y no le gustó para nada. Algo en la mirada de aquella mujer le recordaba demasiado a la desagradable de Eve; Kamatari tuvo que contener las ganas de tomar a Eliane e irse de allí de inmediato.

- "E- Elizabeth... Hola... no sabía que estabas por aquí."

- "Hmm... creí que hoy te ibas a quedar en casa, pero veo que hiciste tus propios planes. ¿Sabe tu prometido de esto?."

Eliane tenía toda la cara roja, se notaba que contenía de muy mala manera las ganas de llorar. Había que hacer algo al respecto.

- "Honjo Kamatari, es un placer señoritas."- Kamatari se presento muy educadamente, haciendo que la tensión del momento disminuyera hasta casi desaparecer.

La dama llamada Elizabeth no contestó más que con un mohín de disgusto, así que tomando aire, Eliane se dignó a hablar.

- "Señor Kamatari, le presento a mi hermana mayor Elizabeth... y mis primas que han venido de visita. Elizabeth, el señor Kamatari es un futuro integrante de la familia Wildfire, como yo."- dijo Eliane a su hermana tratando de no cometer indiscreciones.

- "Vaya!... así que Charly por fin le encontró un papá a sus hijos... bueno, supongo entonces que no iras usted señor a intentar nada contra la futura esposa de su cuñado."

- "Por supuesto que no señorita, yo sería incapaz de hacer nada contra una dama tan delicada como Eliane-dono..."- Kamatari de pronto tomó una actitud seria ante los comentarios ácidos de la hermana de Eliane, y de pronto un irresistible deseo de callarle la boca a aquella señorita surgió en el chico oriental- "Además del hecho de que pronto seremos concuñados, igual sería poco probable que me interesara en su hermana de esa manera, puesto que no es con Charlotte con quien estoy comprometido, sino con Steven; verá usted, a mi no me gustan las mujeres. Y ahora si nos disculpa, Eliane-dono y yo tenemos una conversación que terminar; con su permiso."

Y Kamatari tomó de la mano a una anonadada Eliane y la alejó un poco aprovechando para hacer que la joven pasase su brazo alrededor del brazo de Kamatari; y dejando a una boquiabierta Elizabeth, al igual que el resto de la compañía de esta. Kamatari se sentía muy bien de pronto consigo mismo; si, el antiguo Kamatari salía cada vez más al exterior.

- "Disculpe que se lo diga Eliane-dono..."- susurró Kamatari un tanto acalorado por la situación- "pero su hermana mayor en una señorita un tanto desagradable."

- "Lo... lo siento señor Kamatari."

- "Mmm... no se preocupe Eliane-dono, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, cada quien elige su propio carácter como adulto. No creo que sea culpa de la crianza que les dieron, puesto que usted fue criada por los mismos padres y es usted una de las personas mas agradables que conozco."

Y la muchacha se sonrojó aún mas por aquello que le acababa de ser dicho.

- "Yo..."- Eliane no sabía bien que decir.

- "Hace un poco de frío... ¿me acompañaría con un chocolate caliente en aquel agradable lugar al que nos llevaron el otro día? el _Caffe_ creo que se llama, en realidad no me acuerdo muy bien en donde queda, pero si usted me lleva yo pago los chocolates."- Kamatari sonrió.

- "Si..."- Eliane también sonrió, en verdad se sentía muy a gusto con aquel chico extranjero. Era agradable.

Llegaron al lugar y pidieron un par de enormes tazas de delicioso y humeante chocolate caliente.

- "Hmm... esto esta delicioso en verdad, creo que me he vuelto adicto al chocolate de taza."- dijo Kamatari luego de probar un sorbo y sentir aquella cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo.

- "Si, a mi también me gusta mucho el chocolate caliente en invierno."- dijo la muchacha con alegría.

- "Pero bueno... entonces de que le gustaría conversar Eliane-dono."

- "Yo... no sé."

Kamatari tomó otro sorbo y miró a la joven, entonces se le ocurrió romper otro tanto el hielo con una pregunta indiscreta... esas eran las mejores n_n

- "Entonces... ¿conoce hace mucho a Nicholas-san?."

Y Eliane se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos.

- "Si se siente incómoda..."- Kamatari comenzó a decir, pero la muchacha lo cortó.

- "Pues verá..."

**********

Steven casi y trotaba de regreso hacia el lugar donde habían dejado a la pequeña Eliane y a su dulcesito de naranjitas chinas... ¡Habían pasado como 15 minutos y ya lo extrañaba muuuchoooooo!!!

- "Steven, modera un poco tu actitud, no se van a ir para ningún lugar sin nosotros."

- "No molestes..."- ¬_¬X -*pesado*.

Nicholas suspiró en derrota, su hermano nunca cambiaría... por lo menos no del todo, aunque debía de admitir que había mejorado mucho su actitud desde que lo vio unos meses atrás.

Por fin llegaron al lugar donde supuestamente eran esperados por sus respectivos compromisos, pero....

- "¡¡¡DONDE ESTA MI KAMY!!!."- ;_; snif... T_T

Nicholas también se preocupó, era la primera vez que Eliane se movía del sitio en donde él la hubiese dejado y eso no podía ser bueno.

- "¡¡¡¡¡Kamy Kamy Kamy Kamy Kamy Kamy Kamy...!!!!!!."- _ Steven prácticamente volaba de un lugar a otro de la calle en deformet mientras repetía desesperado el nombre de su chico oriental.

- "Tenemos que ir a buscarlos canto antes, no creo que estén muy lejos."- Nicholas trataba de tranquilizar sin resultado a su hermano- "Lo más probable es que hayan tenido algún tipo de percance."

- "¡¡¡¡¡Kamy Kamy Kamy Kamy Kamy Kamy Kamy...!!!!!!."- _ Steven no parecía escuchar lo que su hermano le decía, hasta que por fin una mano lo paró en seco al tomarlo del brazo con fuerza y mantenerlo quieto- "Mi Kamy... T_T sniiiffff..."

- "Ya, ya... vamos a buscarlos y vas a ver que los encontramos ahora mismo."

- "Shi... snif."- y un chibi Steven con orejitas de perrito se pegó al brazo de su hermano mayor.

Nicholas y Steven buscaron en los alrededores sin éxito.

- "Separémonos y nos vemos en donde los dejamos en media hora, tal vez vuelvan ellos allí."- Nicholas dio una solución rápida a la situación para de paso calmar a su hermano (quien a estas alturas ya buscaba arrastrándose por las paredes) y se fue a buscar cada quien por su lado.

Nicholas entonces comenzó a pensar en lugares donde podría haber ido aquel par.

- *Tal vez a alguna de las tiendas a las que fuimos la vez pasada... o a la _Gelateria_ o al _Caffe_...*- pensó el jefe de familia de los Wildfire- *El _Caffe_ es el lugar más cercano.*

Y con esto en mente el rubio entró a aquel lugar y comenzó a buscar discretamente. No era un lugar muy grande, pero estaba lleno de macetas con plantas altas que daban cierta privacidad a algunas mesas. No, no parecían estar por allí, Nicholas suspiró. Entonces aquella voz que hacía que la sangre estallara en sus venas desfiló por sus oídos.

- "Pues verá, yo conocí a Nicholas cuando era una niña... creo que tenía 6, tal vez 7. Yo siempre jugaba con Steven y Cherry a pesar de que ellos eran mayores que yo, no sé por que pero los otros niños y niñas no jugaban conmigo... creo que porque yo era algo enfermiza y lenta y no era divertido jugar conmigo; pero Steven y Cherry si lo hacían, y también me dejaban jugar con todas las mascotas y los caballos, siempre iba de visita a la hacienda por eso cuando yo era pequeña. Un día Nicholas llegó de visita por vacaciones del colegio donde estudio... él fue a un internado y solo regresaba a casa para las fiestas, así que fue hasta entonces que yo lo conocí. En realidad no recuerdo muy bien como fue, creo que me saludo con un par de toquecitos en la cabeza y creo que sonrió... en realidad no recuerdo mucho..."- Eliane ya no miraba a Kamatari, sino que miraba fijamente a su taza con el rostro adorablemente arrebolado.

Mientras, al otro lado de aquel lugar, justo detrás de la planta que cubría a aquellos que hablaban con tanta confianza; un hombre joven comenzó a recordar aquellas vacaciones hacía ya trece años en las que conoció a aquella pequeñita que de pronto significó tanto en su vida...

*****Flash Back 13 años atrás, hacienda Wildfire*****

Un pequeño nene rubio de unos 11 años corría alegre y por completo cubierto de fango y lodo por todo el enorme jardín de la parte delantera de la casa; mientras que su pequeña hermana mayor jugaba a vestir a una enorme cantidad de muñecas con lindas falditas que ella misma había cosido esa mañana y de paso 'instruía' a su pequeña ayudante, una linda nenita de 7 años de edad.

- "¡Mira Cher!."- gritó de pronto feliz el niño, mientras se acercaba más que entusiasmado con una enorme lagartija verde entre sus manos.

La niña miró a la lagartija pensativa, y pronto también su rostro se iluminó.

- "¡Ya sé Stevy!, ¡le voy a hacer una faldita y de seguro va a ser la lagartijita maaaaaaassss elegante de todo nuestro jardín!."

- "¡Olvídalo!, eso es juego de niñas o."- dijo el pequeño sacándole la lengua a su hermana mayor y alejando al pequeño reptil del rango visual de la misma.

- "¡Egoísta!, tú no quieres dejarme jugar con la lagartijita..."- Cherry ya estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

- "No... no llores... mira, te dejo jugar con la lagartijita, pero no llores, ¿si?."- Steven entonces volvió a acercar al animalito que se retorcía desesperado entre las pequeñas manos de Steven.

Y estaba la niña a punto de coger al animalito cuando este mordió uno de los deditos de Steven y escapó del agarre del niño.

El pequeño animalito salió disparado y sin dirección, y sin previo aviso se metió por debajo de la falda de la pequeña Eliane, quien estaba sentada sobre una manta en el jardín.

El grito fue sonoro, y se escuchó en todo el lugar; y la nena corrió muy asustada.

----------

Un caballo pinto galopaba a toda velocidad hacia la hacienda Wildfire, un muchacho de 16 años, su cabello rubio volaba al viento, ropa de viaje ligera y un bolso de cuero a la espalda. Ya estaba a punto de llegar a casa luego de varios meses de no haber visto a su familia... extrañaba a su loca familia, debía de admitirlo... incluso a su pequeño y revoltosamente loco hermanito menor... si, incluso al pequeño Stevy lo extrañaba a mares. ¡No veía la hora de estar junto a todos ellos!... y por supuesto recibir los abrazos del caso, porque él no era de dar abrazos.

De pronto pudo divisarlos, allí estaban los dos menores jugando con, al parecer, una nena más pequeña que ellos, Nicholas sonrió. Más entonces algo pareció andar mal, la niña más pequeña había gritado bastante fuerte y había salido corriendo. Nicholas miró todo en pasiva expectación, hasta el momento en que notó que la niña corría en dirección a un surco hecho por las ruedas de carretas que pasaban por un camino específico. La niña se iba a caer y bastante feo.

- "¡Eli!... ¡espera!..."- Steven corría detrás de la nena tratando de alcanzarla, pero era obvio que no lo iba a lograr.

Nicholas aceleró el paso del corcel, el cual pasó a un galope aún mas veloz; solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Tal y como Nicholas pensó, la nena no se dio cuenta y se tropezó en aquel surco, iba a caer. Entonces Nicholas salto del caballo aún al galope, y con un buen movimiento detuvo a la nena en el aire.

- *UF!, otro poco más y hubiese sucedido una tragedia.*- pensó el joven Wildfire mientras sostenía a la nena que estaba aferrada a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo y lloraba amargamente- "Ya... ya todo esta bien."- Nicholas puso a la niña en el suelo y acarició su cabeza gentilmente.

- "¡¡¡ELIIIII!!!!."- Steven llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba la pequeña y su recién llegado hermano mayor- "¡La salvaste Nick!, eres un héroe..."- Steven miró a su hermano mayor con estrellitas en los ojos luego de ver que la pequeña no había recibido ni un rasguño.

- "Hola Steven, ¿como estas?."- el chico mayor también acarició levemente la cabeza de su hermano, y luego alzó en vilo a su pequeña hermana quien se había encaramado encima de este.

Poco después todo el resto de la familia salía a abrazar al joven recién llegado, incluso Anthony, el casi novio de su hermana mayor... ese chico le caía bien y le agradaba la idea de que fuese su futuro cuñado. Maxine ya tenía 17 y estaba en la edad de comprometerse, solo esperaba que la agresiva conducta de su hermana no lo espantara como había espantado ya a un anterior pretendiente quien era por cierto primo del mencionado Anthony.

Nicholas se dio un baño y se cambio de ropa. Luego bajó al comedor a servirse algo, la comida del tren nunca le había caído bien, así que no la comía. Allí, al final de las escaleras, estaba la pequeña Eliane, a quien le habían presentado momentos antes.

- "Hola... te sientes mejor."- preguntó el chico con voz dulce mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

La nena asintió con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a su salvador.

- "Gracias."- murmuró la pequeña en un suspiro y le dio un besito en la mejilla, tras lo cual sonrió y se alejó.

El joven se sintió cálido de pronto, siempre era dulce que un niño te diera las gracias, como cuando sus hermanas menores lo abrazaban o su hermano lo miraba con aquella carita de admiración.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Nicholas volvió a la realidad en poco tiempo, pero aquel recuerdo de aquella primera vez que vio a Eliane lo puso algo nervioso de manera involuntaria, no estaba acostumbrado a ponerse así de sentimental en lugares públicos.

Pero se mantuvo en su lugar, puesto que la conversación entre aquellos dos aún continuaba.

- "Ya veo, ustedes dos si que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo."- Kamatari sonrió con gentileza.

- "Si... y luego de eso lo veía en cada época de fiesta, y a veces creo que lo obligaban sus papás a cuidarnos. Primero se quedaba cuidándonos a Cherry, Steven y a mi... luego solo a Steven y a mi; luego solo a mi porque Steven y Cherry ya eran demasiado mayores para ser cuidados. Creo que eso lo aburría, pero fue un buen niñero."- Eliane sonrió un poco, y entonces se sonrojó ante lo que estaba a punto de revelar, puesto que no se lo había dicho antes a nadie, ni siquiera a su almohada- "Y debo de admitir... que fue allí cuando me enamoré de él... porque yo lo quiero mucho, ¿sabe?. No es solo otro matrimonio arreglado; Nicholas es la única persona que he querido en toda mi vida... creo que si él no me hubiese querido, nunca hubiese aceptado a nadie en mi vida."

Y aquel de quien hablaban se paralizo ante tal afirmación, y más recuerdos asaltaron su mente, llevándolo así a 4 años después de haber conocido a aquella pequeña... él ya cursaba la universidad, siempre le gustó hacer las cosas de manera eficaz y adelantar todo los posible, en especial sus estudios, y estaba por terminar los mismos. El tiempo pasaba rápido y a él le gustaba aprovechar su tiempo lo más que se pudiese; era una persona organizada y muy aplicada en todo lo que hacia, meticulosa al extremo e incapaz de distraerse con nada... excepto...

Excepto al volver a casa, llevaba 6 años haciendo algo que ni él mismo entendía; pero era claro para él mismo que aquella nena le producía un sentimiento de sobreprotección increíble... Mentía a sus amigos al asegurar que tenía cosas importantes que hacer y los dejaba con las invitaciones en la mano, solo por el simple hecho de saber que la pequeña Eliane se quedaba a jugar en casa. Se ofrecía a cuidar de sus hermanos casi a diario solo para que cuando ella viniese pudiese velar por la salud y bienestar de la pequeña. La verdad que esa pequeñita le había producido un enorme sentimiento de cariño, algo extraño en él; y le encantaba sentir aquello... tal vez era porque a esa pequeña si podía cuidarla... y no como a las pequeñas salvajes que tenía en casa y que llamaba hermanas... sus pequeñas Charlotte y Cherry... sus chicas predilectas; pero con la pequeña Eliane era diferente.

*****Flash Back 8 años atrás, hacienda Wildfire*****

- "Bueno hijo, tu mamá y yo regresaremos lo más temprano posible... ¿seguro que no te molesta quedarte cuidando de Eliane?, si quieres se la podemos encargar a tu nanita, de seguro que a ella no le molestará."

- "No te preocupes padre, no tenía nada importante que hacer esta noche de todas formas."- sonrió el joven de manera encantadora, mientras que por su mente pasaban los ruegos de sus amigos para que los acompañase a una competencia de caballos entre dos de los mejores jinetes de su grupo.

- "De acuerdo entonces, mira que Eliane se duerma temprano y no olvides darle algo caliente..."

- "Algo caliente de tomar antes de que se duerma, porque si no tiene pesadillas. Lo sé padre, todo esta cubierto."

Esa noche casi toda la familia estaba fuera. Los señores Wildfire habían aceptado la invitación para cenar de una antigua pareja amiga; Maxine había salido con Anthony a comer a la casa de los padres de éste (las cosas en realidad iban en serio); Charly y Cherry se habían ido a casa de una amiga a dormir, y Steven... bueno, andaba desaparecido desde hacía dos días nada más, y con él no había que preocuparse hasta cumplidos los 5 días de desaparición. Solo la nana y la servidumbre se quedaban en casa esa noche aparte de Nicholas y Eliane... bueno, iba a ser una noche tranquila... para variar un poco la rutina (y para mejor) pensaba el joven.

Y así la noche había llagado, y Nicholas leía un libro a la luz de las lámparas de aceite. Se había pasado toda la tarde mirando a Eliane (de doce años) jugando con sus muñecas, vistiéndolas y hablándoles de cosas de niñas. Ella nunca daba problemas... Nicholas comenzó a sentir algo de sueño.

------

El ruido del libro cayéndosele de las manos y chocando contra el suelo lo despertó; y al mirar alrededor pudo notar no solo que se encontraba arropado por una frazada, sino que Eliane no se encontraba en la habitación.

Tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima, Nicholas comenzó a buscar a la pequeña por todas las habitaciones; y comenzó a preocuparse de verdad hasta que llegó a la cocina y la vio frente a la estufa donde miraba atentamente una tetera.

- "¿Qué haces aquí Eliane?."- preguntó Nicholas despacio, más aún así la pequeña respingó al oír la voz- "Lo siento, no quise asustarte."

- "Espero que hierva el agua señor Nicholas."- respondió la niña a la pregunta cuando el aludido se sentó junto a ella.

- "Se lo hubieses pedido a alguna de las chicas que trabajan aquí, para eso están ellas."

La nena lo miró durante un rato, y de pronto aquella mirada penetrante lo hizo sentir extraño, pero no incómodo.

- "Es que estoy practicando."- dijo la nena con naturalidad.

- "¿Practicando?, ¿para qué?."

- "Para ser mamá y esposa."- contestó la pequeña mientras miraba a su muñeca Suzie, a quien abrazaba en aquellos momentos.

Nicholas parpadeó, la verdad nunca había pensado en la pequeña como... madre y esposa... un extraño cosquilleo hizo que su estómago se contrajera involuntariamente.

- "¿Y eso?."- preguntó el joven aún extrañado por los efectos que aquellas palabras le produjeron.

- "Es que mi hermana Elizabeth dice que como no soy bonita, ni tengo salud, ni soy inteligente; solo se fijará alguien en mi si soy buena para cuidar la casa... y que de seguro me casare con Jimmy Lionel porque será el único que se fije en mi"

Nicholas parpadeó; cosas de chicas... peor aún; cosas de hermanas mayores con sus hermanas menores. James Lionel; para tener tan solo 15 ese chico era un problema... se notaba que iba a ser de lo peor al crecer.

- "Pero a mi no me gusta Jimmy, no sería un buen papá para Suzie... así que aprenderé a ser una buena mamá y buena esposa pero no me voy a casar nunca."- la pequeña miraba sonrojada a su muñeca, aquello le había costado decirlo, pero Charly le había dicho que siempre dijese las cosas que pensaba... y era la primera vez que lo ponía en practica.

Nicholas miró divertido a la pequeña; ¡Vaya y se le ocurrían ideas curiosas!... aunque para ser sinceros a él tampoco le gustaba la idea de que James Lionel se acercase a Eliane... ¡En realidad no le gustaba la idea de que ninguno de esos pequeños rapaces de acercase demasiado a la nena!... pero claro que ella aún era muy pequeña para esas cosas (a diferencia de su disparatada hermana Elizabeth, quien ya iba por los 18 años). Por supuesto que eso se debía a que Eliane era como una hermanita menor para él, y él era muy protector con sus hermanas... aunque no tanto como con Eliane, pero en fin.

Nicholas preparó después un buen vaso de leche caliente para la nena y la llevo a dormir, su hora ya se había pasado hacía rato. Esperó afuera de la habitación hasta que una de las criadas terminó de vestirla con sus pijamas y luego entró a arroparla y darle las buenas noches; y como siempre que se quedaba a cuidarla esperó hasta que la nena se durmiese para salir de la habitación.

Nicholas cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él al salir y se estiró un poco; se sentía tenso. Ni siquiera un buen baño lo ayudó a relajarse, y no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para leer; algo lo estaba molestando terriblemente, pero no pudo averiguar que. Esa noche tuvo extraños sueños; soñó que James Lionel arrastraba a Eliane y a la pequeña Suzie y que él no podía evitarlo a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía. El despertar fue terrible, y al día siguiente tenía terribles ojeras bajo los ojos.

Los días pasaron pero aún no podía averiguar que era lo que le molestaba... las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminársele y se sentía muy intranquilo de dejar la hacienda por primera vez en muchos años.

Una vez más le tocaba cuidar de la pequeña Eliane, y no había hermanos ni padres alrededor después de las 5 de la tarde, una vez más todos los miembros de la familia tenían sus propios planes.

Nicholas miró a Eliane jugando con sus muñecas, e hizo algo que no había hecho en años. Dejó su libro en la mesita que tenía al costado y se sentó en el suelo junto a Eliane.

- "¿A que juegas?."- preguntó dulcemente Nicholas.

- "Juego con Suzie... yo soy su mamá y le enseño que tiene que ir al colegio... para aprender muchas cosas, como yo cuando voy al colegio."

- "Claro que tu sabes muchas cosas, eres una chica muy inteligente... y bonita también."- agregó el joven recordando las palabras que la misma nena le había dicho noches atrás cuando hablaba de lo que le decía su hermana- "Y... ¿puedo jugar yo también?."

La niña lo miró un rato pensando si había oído bien. Luego se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- "¿Y quien puedo ser yo?."- preguntó Nicholas de pronto ligeramente nervioso.

- "El profesor del colegio... o el papá de Suzie... quien quiera ser señor Nicholas."

- "¡Ey!, llevamos mucho de conocernos para que me llames así, soy Nicholas, de acuerdo?. Bueno, creo que seré el papá... siempre le he hecho de tío o profesor con mis hermanas, creo que el cambio será bueno."- Nicholas estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de los cabellos, ni idea de porqué decía aquello... pero ya estaba hecho.

Por su parte la nena no notó el sonrojo de su niñero, estaba demasiado ocupada respirando profundo mientras veía fijamente a su muñeca Suzie. El resto de la tarde fue tranquilo, por lo menos a primera impresión. Porque dentro de cierto muchacho de 21 años, todo un huracán de emociones se revolvían en su interior mientras fungía de 'padre' de la muñeca de Eliane.

Una semana pasó, y el joven se veía cada vez más demacrado, hasta que por fin aceptó para consigo mismo que necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien. Solo faltaban dos días para su partida. El joven tocó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, sabía que su padre estaba solo en aquello momentos.

- "Padre... ¿tienes un minuto?."

- "Tal vez dos hijo... dile a tu padre que pasa que estas tan desesperado."

- "¿Cómo... cómo sabes que estoy... desesperado?."

- "Eres mi hijo, te conozco más de lo que imaginas... a ver, dime que pasa."

Nicholas tomó aire y decidió decirlo de golpe. El problema no era no saber lo que sentía, el problema era todo lo contrario. El joven se sentó en la cama.

- "Creo... no, estoy enamorado de alguien... padre."

- "OH!, veo que eso ya lo tienes muy en claro. ¿Entonces cual es tu problema hijo?, ¿acaso no te corresponde?... ¿no sabes como decirlo?... ¿tiene ya prometido?... ¿es casada?..."

- "¡No digas eso!."- saltó el joven a lo último, luego se calmó un poco- "Me gusta... me gusta una de las hijas del señor Parker... ¡Pero es que es menor que yo!."

- "Bueno hijo... yo no diría tan menor..."

Nicholas miró extrañado a su padre.

- "Solo tiene tres años menos que tú."- prosiguió el señor. Nicholas suspiró.

- "Hablo de Eliane, padre... ¡Soy un pervertido!."- y Nicholas cayó de cara contra el colchón- "¡Soy un maldito pedófilo!... que voy a hacer."- preguntó aún contra el colchón, la voz ahogada por éste.

Por un momento el señor Wildfire se mantuvo en silencio, luego se hecho a reír.

- "¡Yo no le veo la gracia, padre!."- Nicholas levantó su rostro molesto.

- "¡Vaya que mi hijo tiene visión a futuro!... Eliane va a ser una chica muy bonita, de eso no hay duda. ¡Sabía que eras un Wildfire después de todo!, espera a que tu madre se entere..."

- "¡Padre!, esto es serio..."

- "Hijo, por si no te acuerdas le llevo a tu madre cerca de 13 años de edad; y tu solo le llevas a Eliane 9 años. No es tan grave."

- "Pero tu no te fijaste en mamá cuando ella era solo una niña."- el joven miró hacia otro lado sonrojado.

- "Es cierto, pero Elaine no será una niña para siempre... y creo que es bueno que sepas desde ya a quien quieres. Una cualidad Wildfire es que nos damos cuenta cuando estamos enamorados de verdad... y que luego ya más nunca dejamos a nuestro primer amor... a menos que ese primer amor nos deje a nosotros."- el padre sonrió al hijo- "No te preocupes que yo velaré por Elaine, vete a estudiar tranquilo. En un par de años o algo así veré como arreglar las cosas con sus padres y que todo salga bien."

- "Papá... gracias."- el joven se sintió mejor; si, era cierto... por algún lugar le tenía que salir lo Wildfire. Ahora sentía que podía respirar más tranquilo.

Cuando llegó el momento de partir de nuevo, cierta pequeña vino a despedirlo, y el corazón, el estomago, el bazo, el hígado, los riñones.. bueno, todo le dio un vuelco dentro de su cuerpo; y no pudo resistir tratar de asegurar su futuro. Luego de despedirse de todos, el joven pidió a la niña lo acompañara hasta su montura, y antes de subirse al caballo para partir a la estación del tren, el joven preguntó en broma a la nena.

- "¿Y ya elegiste a alguien para que sea el papá de Suzie?."

La nena negó con la cabeza, Nicholas aspiró profundo y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

- "¿Puedes considerarme para el puesto?."

La nena se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos, y asintió tímidamente. El chico sonrió de manera divina y besó suavemente su frente y acarició con una mano su cabello.

- "Adiós entonces."

- "Adiós."

Y el joven partió

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

- "Wow, eso es hermoso Elaine-dono. Tiene suerte de que Nicholas también la quiera, porque se nota que la quiere mucho."

- "U... usted cree eso..."

- "Aa, se le nota en los ojos cuando la ve."

- "Vaya... a veces... a veces creo que solo esta conmigo por compromiso, pero luego lo veo y siento que me quiere en verdad."

Eliane no fue la única en sonrojarse ante ese comentario; pero Kamatari solo pudo ver a Eliane sonriendo con felicidad ante el tema tocado por la conversación, la cual prosiguió.

- "Su padre pidió mi mano cuando yo tenía 15. Fue toda una sorpresa para mi familia y para mi, en especial porque yo creía que él me miraba solo como a una niña, y a quien quería era a mi hermana Elizabeth."

- "¿Y eso Eliane-dono?. Si es que se puede saber, claro."

Nicholas también se preguntaba a si mismo porque su pequeña Eliane pensaba así... ¿y por qué el nunca se enteró de todo lo que se estaba enterando hasta ahora?.

- "Porque Elizabeth siempre me dijo que ella sería una de las señoras Wildfire. Le gustaba pensar que sería la envidia de sus amigas por ser la esposa de Nicholas; y le gustaba además hacerme llorar, ella sabía de alguna manera que a mi me gustaba mucho Nicholas... me hizo llorar muchas veces al decirme cosas como que lo besaría hasta desfallecer y eso. Fue horrible en su momento, pero ya no me importa."

Nicholas apretó los puños, ahora entendía muchas cosas que en su momento le parecieron muy extrañas.

*****Flash Back 5 años atrás, casa de la familia Parker*****

- "Bienvenido Robert!, Katherine, tan radiante como siempre. Y el joven Nicholas ya es todo un señor."- saludó el señor Parker a sus invitados- "Fue toda una sorpresa recibir tu pedido para venir hacia aquí el otro día, debe ser un asunto importante. ¡Pasen adelante por favor!."

- "Ah!, Henry; tan atento como siempre, eres un amor."- la señora Wildfire sonrió encantada- "Janeth, querida, tú también te ves tan bien... creo que vas a tener que pasarme tus secretos."- las dos damas comenzaron a hablar de asuntos triviales hasta llegar a la sala.

La conversación se desarrollo en un ambiente cálido, las dos hijas de la familia Parker también estaban presentes; pero por alguna razón Eliane se veía algo triste. El corazón de Nicholas se estaba partiendo en pedacitos, aunque su rostro por completo impasible no lo demostrase.

Por fin el rumbo de la conversación comenzó a tomar un rumbo más serio. Pronto los dos jefes de familia hablaban en un tono más calmado y de temas un tanto delicados.

- "Entonces Robert, dime cual es el motivo de tu visita."

- "Verás Henry; la verdad es que mi Nicholas ya está pronto a una edad propia de comprometerse, y me parece que aquí se encuentra la persona indicada para mi hijo."

- "Vaya!, eso es serio amigo mío... pero nada me haría más feliz, y estoy seguro que a Janeth también la hace feliz esta noticia. ¿Verdad querida?."

La señora Parker estaba al borde del llanto por la emoción, y ambos padres sonreían ante el acuerdo tácito que parecía existir en este asunto.

Nicholas por su parte trataba de mantenerse sereno, lo cual era lo más propio en él; pero estaba sudando a mares y temblaba internamente como lo hacía el flan de durazno la nana. Se moría de nervios y ni se atrevía a mirar a Eliane, más algo lo impulsó a hacerlo a pesar del miedo que tenía, y toda su vida estuvo a punto de desmoronarse al notar aquel rostro tan amado por el todo sonrojado y aquellos cálidos ojitos vidriosos y a punto de llorar... ¿es que acaso ella no lo quería?... ¿y si solo aceptaba por ser un acuerdo entre ambos padres?. Nicholas tragó con dificultad y haciendo algo que no hacía muy frecuentemente, comenzó a orar en silencio.

Por otro lado, los dos padres se habían retirado a servirse unos tragos en el bar, mientras comentaban lo maravilloso que sería unir sus familias.

- "Bueno, estoy seguro que mi hija Elizabeth será una buena esposa para Nicholas."- dijo por fin el señor Parker con orgullo.

Robert Wildfire suspiró, fue justamente por eso que se las arregló para alejar a su futuro consuegro, para no hacer una escena al decir lo que tenía que decir.

- "En realidad Henry, mi hijo ha pensado en la joven Eliane como futura esposa."

El señor Parker miró a su viajo amigo y parpadeó.

- "¿A Eliane?... pero Elizabeth se le acerca más en edad, y además es la mayor... y aún no tiene compromiso."

- "Lo que sucede mi amigo, es que en mi familia... nos casamos con aquel a quien amamos... no por conveniencia. Claro que eso no quita que además de amor pueda ser un matrimonio muy conveniente."- bromeó el señor Wildfire con su amigo de casi toda la vida, quien luego de un 'Oh!' y una sonrisa, aceptó encantado. No importaba en realidad con cual de sus hijas quisiese casarse el joven, ella iba a ser la futura esposa del futuro jefe de familia de una de las familias de mayor prestigio en la región; con eso era suficiente, mejor aún si existía la posibilidad de que su niña fuese feliz.

- "Entonces brindemos por el amor."- Henry Parker levantó su copa.

- "Que así sea."- Robert Wildfire hizo lo mismo, y el pacto quedó sellado.

Mientras tanto en la sala, las dos señoras conversaban aún de manera animada cuando los dos hombres volvieron a ingresar a la habitación. Para ese momento Nicholas no solo se sentía muy nervioso, sino también algo fastidiado, puesto que la molesta actitud de la hermana de Eliane se había agravado para con él en los últimos minutos, Elizabeth no dejaba de mirarlo de aquella manera tan desconcertante. Además del hecho de que Eliane palidecía más y más a cada momento, Nicholas estaba muy preocupado por ella.

- "Bien..."- comenzó Henry Parker extendiendo una mano hacia Nicholas- "entonces eres bienvenido a la familia Nicholas. Espero que hagas a mi hija Eliane muy feliz, ella es una pequeña joya."

Y ante tales palabras, una explosión de sentimientos se dio entre los presentes. El señor Parker logró mantener a su esposa tranquila con solo una mirada, pero su hija mayor de pronto salió de la habitación como una tromba, se veía bastante furiosa. Mientras tanto la joven Eliane miraba a Nicholas sin poder creerlo aún... y la emoción fue demasiada para ella, quien finalmente cayó desmayada en su asiento en el sofá.

El joven por fin abandonó todo aquel autocontrol y corrió a socorrer a su ahora futura esposa, por suerte la joven recuperó el conocimiento rápidamente.

Nicholas sacó entonces una pequeña cajita, y de ésta sacó un pequeño y bonito anillo de oro con un pequeño y adorable diamante en forma de corazón. Se había tardado casi dos meses en decidir que ningún anillo le recordaba lo suficiente a Eliane como para comprarlo y finalmente mandó a hacer uno que él pensaba era parecido a ella. Frágil y pequeño, pero no por ello menos brillante ni hermoso. El muchacho puso el anillo en el dedo de la joven y besó sus sienes como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Luego se despidió de los señores Parker de manera en extremo correcta y se alejó hacia el carruaje que los esperaba a él y a sus padres.

Una vez en el coche el señor Wildfire miró a su hijo y sonriendo le dijo.

- "Ya puedes soltarlo hijo, ya nadie más que nosotros te puede ver."

Y Nicholas abrazó a su padre y a su madre como nunca antes lo había hecho, y llorando les dio las gracias una y otra vez hasta que llegaron a casa.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Nicholas salió de su ensoñación, y pudo oír que el tema entre esos dos había cambiado.

- "Señor Kamatari... hay algo que quisiera pedirle."

- "Lo que usted quiera Eliane-dono."

La joven se sonrojó furiosamente, y tomo mucho aire, y comenzó.

- "Bueno... sucede que Steven y Cherry, y Tony y Max son los padrinos de Dianna y de Jeffrey; y Nicholas y yo vamos a ser los padrinos del bebé de Max..."

- "¿En serio?, eso no lo sabía. Que hermoso, todo queda en familia."

- "Si... por eso quería pedirle... verá, Charly será la madrina de mi primer bebé, Nicholas y yo hablamos de eso y él quiso que fuera Charly... y yo... ¡Sería usted el padrino de mi primer bebé!."- por fin la joven se atrevió a pedir aquello a Kamatari- "Es que usted... yo ya lo aprecio mucho señor Kamatari, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos; y me gustaría que si algo me pasase, fuese usted quien cuide de mi bebé."

Poco es decir que Kamatari se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, y aceptó encantado.

- "Pero ¿Nicholas-san?, no se meterá en problemas por eso, ¿verdad?."

- "No se preocupe."- la voz de Eliane sonaba muy confiada, y Nicholas tuvo que suspirar ante aquello, conocía ese tono de voz, no iba a quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza nunca, así que al parecer su 'futuro cuñado' sería el padrino de su primer hijo. Bien, en realidad el chico oriental le empezaba a caer bien, no sería tan malo después de todo... incluso estaba enderezando un poco a Steven... *¡Steven!*.

Nicholas se levantó y salió rápidamente del local.

- *¡MALDICION!*- se había olvidado por completo de su hermano. Nicholas estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar con un Steven desesperado suelto por allí.

Casi corriendo, Nicholas fue hasta el punto de encuentro que había acordado con su hermano, y tal y como lo imaginó encontró al muchacho llorando a mares en un rincón ante la mirada azorada de un improvisado público.

Un muy apenado Nicholas se abrió paso entre la multitud y sacó a rastras a su hermano, quien de ponto comenzó a sollozar pegado a su hombro que se le habría perdido.

- "No se te perdió nada, ya los encontré."- dijo incómodo el mayor de los hermanos, ante lo cual el mas joven cambió por completo su actitud inicial.

Steven comenzó a saltar y jalar a su hermano para que le indicara el camino tal y cual lo haría un niño pequeño. Nicholas suspiró en derrota, con su hermanito no podía.

Por fin ambos hermanos llegaron al lugar, y el mayor de ellos tuvo que contener las ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza al menor para que se comportara; Steven comenzó a correr por todo el lugar apenas y entraron buscando a su perdido Kamy por cada rincón, hasta que lo encontró.

- "Kamyyyyy..."- comenzó a gemir el rubio mientras que miraba al que había ocasionado que casi le diese un ataque cardiaco por su desaparición; tras lo cual se le arrimó y en deformet lo abrazó con fuerza como para nunca dejarlo ir.

Al ver aquello, Nicholas se dijo mentalmente una y mil maldiciones ante la falta de tacto y educación de su hermano en lugares públicos, ¡¿Dónde quedaba el nombre de la familia Wildfire en situaciones como esas?!.

- "¡Steven!, por el amor de Dios, deja de hacer tantas ridiculeces y compórtate de acuerdo a la edad que tienes."- dijo muy serio Nicholas en voz baja y modulada al llegar a la mesa.

- "Mi Kamy..."- fue lo único que respondió Steven con la misma voz llorosa de antes sin importarle nada más.

Kamatari por su parte abrazó a Steven de manera protectora, ya antes había pasado por situaciones parecidas, su rubio estaba en una fase de "Necesito amor, ternura y cariño... soy un bebé desamparado en este mundo..." etc, etc, etc; nada del otro mundo.

- "¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de chocolate caliente Steven?."- preguntó cariñoso el chico oriental.

- "Chocolatito."- murmuró Steven y comenzó a mover la nariz como un conejito mientras olfateaba la taza de chocolate que le acercaba su pareja, para luego comenzar a sorber de manera un tanto escandalosa el liquido, ahora en superdeformet.

Nicholas estaba a punto de terminar de perder la paciencia, más de una mirada se dirigía hacia la escondida mesa y eso lo incomodaba terriblemente.

- "Te he dicho que te comportes Steven."- dijo cada vez más rojo Nicholas, se notaba que ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, más el único que no parecía notarlo era el mismo Steven, quien estaba muy ocupado auto mimándose en el regazo de su Kamatari.

Por fin Kamatari lanzó una mirada para pedir ayuda a Eliane, quien pareció entender el mensaje y pensó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar una desgracia.

- "Nicholas, ¿quisieras que te ordene una taza de chocolate también... o café, o té?."

Nicholas miró a la joven y suspiró, por un momento había olvidado con quienes estaba además de su por completo irresponsable hermano menor.

- "Mmm.. un chocolate caliente esta bien."

- "¿Con canela?, el mío tiene canela y esta delicioso."- la joven sonrió tímidamente y el muchacho de pronto se derritió internamente hasta los huesos, costándole entonces demasiado recordar cualquier otra cosa que no se relacionase con su amada Eliane.

- "Si, con canela."

Y el joven hombre pidió dos tazas de chocolate, una para él mismo y otra para su hermano. Luego de eso las cosas parecieron normalizarse un poco, y Nicholas se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para disfrutar del momento.

**********

El día en sí había sido tranquilo en comparación con muchos de los días que habían tenido últimamente; y ahora que había llegado la noche, en lo único que podía pensar el chico oriental era en su cama y el calor que sentiría al ser arropado por las cálidas cobijas.

- "¿Tanto sueño tienes, amor?." Steven preguntó mientras empujaba suavemente con su rostro el hombro de Kamatari.

- "Mmm... no, creo que es más bien algo así como un poquito de flojera lo que tengo ahora, pero no lo puedo evitar. El día fue largo pero tranquilo, ya extrañaba los días así. Además tuve un momento muy agradable junto a Eliane-dono, que además me pidió de favor algo que me hizo muy feliz."- dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

- "¿Te pidió un favor que te hizo feliz?... ¿De que se trata?."- preguntó el chico rubio con genuina curiosidad.

Kamatari solo sonrió un poquito y con travesura tan solo dijo...

- "HI-MIT-SU."

- "¡Malo!."- y Steven comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Kamatari y después de un rato ambos terminaron riendo, mientras se abrazaban y entrelazaban en la cama.

- "Aaaaaaaa.... ¿hace cuanto que no nos reíamos así koi?."- preguntó Steven al dejar de reírse por un momento con Kamatari sobre su pecho.

- "Mmm... hace ya un tiempo creo yo."- y el chico se sintió un poco culpable pues en gran parte suya era la responsabilidad de aquello.

- "¿Tienes idea de cuanto te amo Honjo Kamatari?."- preguntó el americano mientras besaba el cabello de su pareja.

- "Espero que tanto como yo a ti."- respondió el chico en un suspiro y se aferró aún más al abrazo de su koi.

Ambos estuvieron así por un rato hasta que de pronto unos conocidos ruidos en la puerta se dejaron oír.

- "¿Que tan tarde es ya?."- preguntó Steven antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a los cuatro perros y la gatita.

Kamatari miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi eran las 9 de la noche, hora en la que se les había hecho costumbre ir a dormir.

- "Creo que podemos obviar el baño por esta noche."- Kamatari hablo lento mientras se paraba y buscaba de frente su pijama en el baúl que se encontraba a los pies de la cama- "Hace un poco de frío y no estoy con ganas de resfriarme de nuevo."

Kamatari y Steven se cambiaron y metieron a la cama, e hicieron un espacio al medio para _Baron_ y para _Princess_; se acomodaron un poco mejor y sintieron a los tres hijos mayores de _Baron_ acomodarse a sus pies.

Kamatari sonrió y se estiró un poco por sobre el enorme can negro para dar el beso de buenas noches a su rubio adorado, luego abrazó al can como un niño abraza a su peluche favorito y le dio un gran beso de buenas noches también; era imposible no encariñarse con esos enormes canes abrazables y por completo adorables, pensó el chico antes de rendirse al sueño; pero no antes de pensar una vez más en lo afortunado que se sentía de estar justo en el lugar donde se encontraba.

****

Continua en el capítulo XIII parte III

****

Notitas de autora.

AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! miau, si... me estoy demorando demasiado lo sé, pero tengan paciencia. A este capítulo solo le falta una parte más, la cual trataré de apurar lo más posible. Por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado =n.n= a ver que opinan de la familia Wildfire ahora... les sigue gustado tal y como me dijeron en varios mails o es demasiado para ustedes?, jejeje.. seguro que hay un poco de todo por allí.

Bueno, no los aburro... un bechito felino y nos vemos pronto en el 13-III

Por cierto: Himitsu = Secreto.

Hasta la próxima

chibineko =n.n= and family

Este capítulo fue terminado el 15 de Mayo del 2003


	17. capítulo 13 III

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo XIII: Conociendo a la familia III: Tiempo de decisiones

Esa mañana, Nicholas había decidido que iba a aclararse muchas dudas que lo habían venido asaltando desde hacía días, de una vez y por todas. Estaba por demás y seguro que habían muchas cosas que Steven le había estado ocultando con respecto a Kamatari, y por alguna razón, Nicholas estaba convencido que por el bien de su hermano, él debía de averiguar lo que pasaba; de lo contrario, ¿como podría ofrecerle a Steven ayuda en caso de que éste la requiriese?.

Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana y aún estaba algo oscuro, pero Nicholas no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en que si no hablaba seriamente con Steven y su pareja, tal vez algo terrible pudiese llegar a pasar, así que si lo que debía de hacer era despertarlos para que el bienestar de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Wildfire estuviese resguardada, pues lo haría (N. de A.: =¬.¬=.....). Además esperaba que con la semana y media de estadía en el lugar, Kamatari no se sintiese ofendido por su actitud... Nicholas se sentía un poco mal con respecto a aquel punto, puesto que en contra de las estadísticas, los amigos y la 'pareja' de su hermano le habían caído bien; pero no encontraba otra hora para hablar con ellos sin que sus alborotadas hermanas menores estuviesen revoloteando por todo el lugar, y lo que Nicholas necesitaba era una charla seria y calmada, pero sobre todo SIN INTERRUPCIONES.

Nicholas aminoró el paso, pero no por ello dejó de lado su decidida actitud; más al llegar a pocos metros de la habitación, sonidos extraños se dejaron escuchar, y al ir acercándose cada vez más, pudo distinguir que los sonidos eran gemidos y sofocos. Nicholas tragó y siguió avanzando, y entonces las voces comenzaron a hacerse más claras.

- "¡Ah!... una vez más... solo una más."- notó el joven hombre decir a la voz de su hermano, el cual por cierto parecía exhausto. Nicholas se sintió sonrojar un poco.

- "Es lo mismo que vienes diciendo desde hace ya media hora."- escuchó la cabeza de los Wildfire decir al chico oriental con un dejo de burla. Tal vez y lo mejor era volver más tarde.

- "Es que estás mal acomodado... ¡Y _Baron_ también!... si se acomodan los dos mejor las cosas resultaran mejor."- escucho entonces Nicholas decir a su hermano, justo cuando estaba dando media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse.

- *¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿_BARON_??????????!!!!, ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE HACIA _BARON_ EN ESE TIPO DE... DE... ACTIVIDADES????!!!!... Ah, NO!. Podía permitir muchas cosas bajo su techo, ¡MENOS ESE TIPO DE COMPORTAMIENTO!.*- pensó con turbación completa el hombre mientras trataba de evitar aquellas imágenes que azotaban su mente y lo hacían sentirse tan... tan... ¡IBA A DETENER AQUELLO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!.

Y hecho una verdadera furia, Nicholas entró sin siquiera pedir permiso al cuarto de aquellos dos, y una vez más se quedo sin saber que hacer ante el cuadro que tenía delante suyo. Justo frente a sus ojos y en el suelo, con el ambiente apenas alumbrado por la débil luz de una lámpara de aceite, se encontraba un Steven sin camisa... con un Kamatari sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un _Baron_, ambos bien acomodados sobre su espalda, mientras el rubio hacía lagartijas (y de paso Kamy estaba con la linda _Princess_ entre sus brazos y la cabeza del perro sobre una de sus rodillas). El piso parecía mojado (al parecer por el sudor de Steven, pero no era algo seguro) y podía sentirse el cuarto caliente a pesar del frío clima. Y Nicholas se sintió idiota una vez más... ya era la segunda vez desde que su hermano llegase y en una situación muy parecida a la anterior, y aquello no le gustaba para nada, se sentía tonto.

- "¡¿Nicholas?!."- preguntó Steven contrariado y confundido, puesto que no esperaba que su hermano entrara de improviso al cuarto, mucho menos que lo viese así.

- "L-lo siento."- Nicholas dijo torpemente antes de salir apresurado del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él. Una vez fuera el mayor de los dos varones Wildfire suspiró y aún con la cara roja de turbación caminó a toda velocidad, pero sin llegar a correr, el recorrido hasta su estudio.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Steven, la pareja seguí mirando la puerta con caritas confundidas; o por lo menos fue así hasta que Kamatari sintió una jalón repentino de su cuerpo cuando Steven bajó de improviso; puesto que cuando Nicholas entró, Steven estaba alzando su cuerpo del piso con todo y el peso extra y allí se habían quedado todos estáticos ante la sorpresa; más al parecer Steven no aguantó más.

- "¡Steven!... ¿Estás bien?."- preguntó preocupado el oriental mientras se quitaba de la espalda de su pareja.

- "Si, si... estoy bien."- aseguró el muchacho con un suspiró mientras se incorporaba del suelo y de pronto ponía un rostro preocupado.

- "¿Steven?."- preguntó ahora un poco menos preocupado, más igual consternado ante la actitud de su amado.

- "Es que... Nicholas no me había visto antes haciendo ejercicio físico alguno... y si además se dio cuenta del charco en el suelo tal vez y... ¿recuerdas que te dije que se supone para con él que soy una completa nulidad en cuanto a esfuerzos físicos?."- Steven preguntó a su pareja mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo, Kamatari asintió- "Bien, pues ya hace un par de días me dijo que le fue extraño verme cortando la leña contigo y Tony el otro día, que él esperaba que no me hubiese cansado mucho. No supe que decir en el momento, creo que solo sonreí como tonto para quitármelo de encima y me parece que funcionó... pero ahora. Seguro y tendrá interrogantes al respecto. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido por si me pregunta. Si se da cuenta de que tengo más habilidades de las que aparento por aquí, entonces su estúpido sentido del honor le hará cederme el control como cabeza de los Wildfire... ¡Y yo no quiero que eso suceda nunca!"- el rubio parecía preocupado.

- "Entonces pensaremos los dos en algo."- dijo Kamatari acercándose a su pareja para confortarlo- "Ya pensaremos en algo."- volvió a decir, sacando una sonrisa de su amado al final.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio, Nicholas pensaba con preocupación que tal vez no conocía a su hermano todo lo que se suponía que debía de conocerlo, y que tal vez... solo tal vez, no fuese él la persona en la cual Steven buscase apoyo si se llegase a encontrar en dificultades.

- *¿Y desde cuando se ejercita de esa manera?... Steven es torpe para ese tipo de actividades, y tal vez lo pase mal tratando de ejercitarse así; podría hacerle daño.*- pensó el mayor de los hermanos mientras la oscuridad del estudio era lentamente invadida por la luz del amanecer. Aquello en verdad era preocupante. En ese momento, mas que nunca; Nicholas estaba decidido a tener una charla muy seria con Steven concerniente a ciertas cosas, de pronto resentía con preocupación el que Steven hubiese dejado de hablarle de sus cosas durante tanto tiempo- *No he tenido una conversación con él acerca de su vida en años, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que le ha sucedido en más de la mitad de su existencia... y lo peor es que estoy consciente de que es culpa mía.*- se dio cuenta entonces Nicholas al analizar bien las cosas- *Hace mucho que los pocos hechos de su vida a los que me he expuesto han formado la opinión que tengo de él, no es por conversaciones o por pasar tiempo juntos; solo por haberlo visto con determinada compañía un par de semanas cada año... y ahora no tengo idea de lo que le ha ocurrido. Steven a regresado esta vez por completo transformado y no sé por que a pesar de que lleva mas de una semana en casa... y de seguro que hasta mi padre y mi madre se fueron sabiendo el porque con la breve estadía que tuvieron en casa durante su visita... las chicas deben saber los detalles de sobra; apuesto que hasta la servidumbre lo sabe, y yo estoy por completo desinformado de ello. ¿Cómo deje que pasase tanto tiempo?, en realidad también soy descuidado en cuanto a lo que pasa con mis hermanas.*- Nicholas razonaba cada vez con mayor desesperación, la cabeza bajo sus brazos y encima de su escritorio- *No puedo creer que haya puesto el trabajo por encima de mi familia sin darme cuenta. Tengo que arreglar esto, tengo que hacerlo... porque... porque si actúo así con Stevy ahora... con toda la familia... tal vez luego... con mi adorada Eliane... con nuestros hijos...*- pensaba ya casi con desesperación la cabeza de la familia Wildfire.

Un largo suspiro fue lo único que se escuchó en el estudio después de tantos minutos de silencio, y unos minutos después, una decidida voz murmuró.

- "Es hora de arreglar mi error, y esta vez no dejaré que mis obligaciones interfieran con mi relación familiar."- Nicholas hablaba en serio.

**********

La mañana siguió su curso, y cerca de las 8:30 a.m., un par de chibicabecitas humanas, una chibicabecita gatuna y cuatro chibicabecitas perrunas (osea, todos en superdeformet) se asomaron por la puerta del cuarto de Steven. No había nadie en el pasillo.

- "Steven..."- susurró Kamatari a su rubio- "¿No crees que estamos exagerando un poquito esto?."- preguntó con tranquilidad el oriental mientras miraba de soslayo a Steven.

- "No."- susurró muy bajito Steven como respuesta. 

Kamatari solo sonrió; y una vez que la puerta fue del todo abierta, todos los animales que acompañaban a la pareja desaparecieron en menos de un segundo mientras se dispersaban por el pasillo hacia los diferentes lugares a los que acostumbraban ir cada día.

- "Pues yo si creo que exageras Koi; tu hermano no te va a acorralar y hacer un interrogatorio solo por haberte visto haciendo lagartijas. Y ya te dije que en todo caso digas que yo te insistí que hicieras ejercicio, que yo quería algunos músculos que tocar."- dijo con malicia el chico oriental, mientras ambos se dirigían a la sala (la cual estaba vacía); y vio con satisfacción la sonrisa pícara de Steven ante la frase.

- "Pues si quieres tocar, nos metemos de nuevo y tocas todo lo que quieras."- Steven habló animado mientras abrazaba a su Kamatari y lo besaba con fervor.

- "¡Steven!."- se quejó el antiguo Juppon Gatana sin éxito.

- "¡Ey!, que tu empezaste."- dijo con buen humor el chico rubio, y entonces se quedó mirando a Kamatari fijamente, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, que el oriental por lo menos pudo distinguir que no era lujuria o algo parecido.

- "¿Que... que pasa?, ¿sucede algo malo Steven?."- Kamatari preguntó un tanto preocupado.

- "Solo que te amo... y que me encanta esa mariposa que sale de a pocos del capullo..."

- "¿Eh?, ¿mariposa?... ¡que tonterías dices!."- Kamatari se alejó de Steven un tanto perturbado por el comentario, más sin embargo sonrió una vez se hubo alejado de su amado. Pronto unos brazos lo rodearon.

- "Verdad que digo puras tonterías, ¿cierto?. Pero admítelo, aún así estás loco por mi."

- "Baaaaka!... y antes de que se me olvide, comenzamos a poner el seguro en la puerta por las noches, desde ahora hasta que nos vayamos. Y ahora vamos a desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?."

- "Si mi adorable capitán."- bromeó Steven con soltura mientras aún abrazado a su Kamatari, se dirigían ahora, ambos en dirección al comedor.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, o por lo menos tan tranquilo como podía ser en aquella casa; donde las risas, las bromas, los abrazos, las representaciones con aire teatral de lo que habían soñado la noche anterior y los comentarios sazonados con mucho picante estaban a la orden de la mañana.

Durante el resto de la mañana, tanto Matt como Kate, y Kamatari y Steven siguieron el riguroso cronograma de entretenimiento de sus hermanas. Pero cerca de la mitad de la tarde, luego del almuerzo, Maxine necesitó la ayuda de Charly y Cherry para asuntos concernientes a la hacienda, y tanto Steven como sus invitados se encontraron de pronto libres del todo.

- "No puedo creerlo... libre.. ¡Libre al fin!."- casi gritaba un chibi Steven por la emoción mientras daba saltitos por toda la sala. Kamatari, sentado en uno de los sillones, lo miraba con una gotita en la sien, ya comenzaba de nuevo. Por lo menos estaban solos, Matt y Kate habían pedido permiso para salir a dar un paseo a caballo y de seguro ya debían de estar saliendo de las caballerizas para ese momento.

- "Ya cálmate Steven, estas exagerando demasiado."- murmuró bajito Kamatari al notar de pronto a Nicholas mirarlos desde una de las entradas a la sala; o más bien dicho mirar a Steven, con una mirada un tanto enigmática.

- "Si mi vida."- Steven le hizo caso a Kamatari, pero solo para volverse y tirarse en un abrazo sobre Kamatari mientras comenzaba a comérselo a besos- "Ya me moría por estar los dos juntitos así."- murmuró Steven con una repentina muestra de pasión, sin embargo Kamatari no estaba muy feliz por la muestra repentina de cariño, ¡Estaban en la sala!.

- "¡Steven!."- Kamatari una vez más hizo uso de la fuerza para quitarse a Steven de encima, ya casi como un acto reflejo. Más al instante se arrepintió de ello, puesto que recordó que Nicholas los estaba mirando; más al mirar nuevamente al lugar donde se suponía que estaba éste, se dio con la sorpresa de que Nicholas ya no se encontraba allí.

- "¡Kamy!."- se quejó Steven con la voz de un niñito- "¡No es justo!, hace mucho que no me dejas darte ni un besito... ¡Y NO HEMOS HECHO EL AMOR EN MUCHO TIEMPO!."- se quejó el rubio medio molesto- "Quiero estar contigo, arrastrarte a mi cuarto y hacerte de todo."- ahora Steven miraba muy serio a Kamatari, aunque el seguir prácticamente encima del oriental en ese sillón no ayudaba mucho a darle seriedad a sus argumentos.

- "¡Pero estamos en casa de tu familia!."- se quejó Kamatari con disgusto también- "¿Que hay de los valores y el respeto que debes para con tus padres?... ¿Y tu hermano?. Es el jefe de esta familia, y de seguro que desaprobaría el que tuviésemos relaciones aquí."

- "Aquí no, en mi cuarto."

- "Es lo mismo, y no deberíamos de tener esta discusión en un lugar público como la sala, también es una falta de respeto."

- "Pero a nadie le importaría que lo hiciéramos incluso en medio del jardín. Eres demasiado 'respetuoso'."- Steven casi y había forzado la salida de aquel adjetivo para con su koibito- "Y al diablo lo que piense Nick; eres mi pareja Kamy, mi marido; y hasta donde yo sé ya dejamos bien en claro a la familia que somos una pareja activa, que tenemos relaciones; haces demasiado escándalo por tan poco."

- "¡Demasiado escándalo!. ¡SE TRATA DE RESPETO AL HONOR DEL HOGAR DE TU FAMILIA!, ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho algo como eso!. Mira Steven, lo que pasa en nuestra habitación en el campus, o lo que pueda pasar después en cualquier otro lugar es una cosa, pero el hogar de tus padres y toda tu familia merece respeto. Yo esperaría lo mismo de ti si se diese el caso contrario."

- "Pero... pero... ¡Si hasta estamos comprometidos!. ¡Ya deja de ser tan quisquilloso!. Por último si quieres le preguntamos a las chicas si estaría bien si tanto quieres un permiso."

Kamatari estaba sin palabras, no podía creer que Steven hablara de algo como eso en medio de la sala... ¡Y encima meter a sus hermanas en el asunto!.

- "Eres... eres... UY!."- Kamatari no pudo ni siquiera continuar, estaba muy molesto; así que se paró del sillón haciendo a Steven a un lado, respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el recibidor, camino a la puerta de salida.

- "¡¿A donde vas?!... ¡Aún tenemos cosas pendientes Kamatari!."- Steven trató de detener a su chico, sobre todo porque acababa de darse cuenta de lo enojado que estaba este- "Vamos, resolvamos esto de una vez... es una pelea tonta. ¡Por favor!."- suplicó al final el rubio, pero la única respuesta que consiguió fue una mirada enojada y un bufido antes de ver a Kamatari desaparecer por la puerta del frente, la cual fue cerrada de un azote. Steven como que se sentía un poquitín... bastante miserable por lo ocurrido- "Soy un idiota."- se dijo a si mismo el chico con tono lastimero antes de tirarse sobre el sofá a cachetearse mentalmente por su estúpido y poco controlado libido- "Un verdadero idiota."- terminó de murmurar el chico para si mismo.

----------

Mientras tanto, Kamatari caminaba hecho una furia por el jardín cubierto de nieve, en compañía de _Baron_, quien de paso llevaba a _Princess_ bien acomodada sobre la cabeza; y que se le había unido feliz a Kamatari al verlo salir de la casa. El perro movía extasiado el rabito a pesar del notorio mal humor del chico oriental.

- *¡Pero como se atreve a decir que exagero las cosas!*- mascullaba entretanto Kamatari dentro de su mente- *Soy una persona de principios, y criado con los mejores preceptos morales. ¡Uno nunca debe de comportarse de manera impropia en la casa de la familia de tu futuro esposo!... aunque claro eso se aplica a las jóvenes japonesas que están a punto de casarse... no a mi... aunque sea el uke de la relación. Prácticamente soy la novia aqui.*- pensó el chico de pronto y por primera vez, lo cual ocasionó que una ola de calor invadiera con fuerza todo su cuerpo- *¡STEVEN BAKA!*- se desquitó mentalmente Kamatari con Steven, justo antes de sentarse en medio de la nieve a hacer pucheros de frustración, puesto que tal vez si estaba exagerando un poquitito- *¡Pero es que uno no llega de invitado a la casa de una familia que te ha tratado tan bien, solo para ESO!*- trató de autodefenderse de si mismo el chico. La verdad era que estaba en un enorme dilema, puesto que por un lado él también extrañaba mucho estar entre los brazos de Steven y sentir sus besos y caricias; pero por el otro se sentía obligado, ante su educación y la amabilidad mostrada por la familia Wildfire para con él, a comportarse lo más decente que se pudiera.

Aaahhhh... la vida era demasiado dura a veces...

**********

Charly salió de la casa hacia el granero, debía de revisar algunas cosas para el inventario... ¿a quien se le ocurría hacer inventario justo ese día?... no importaba, el hecho era que estaba arruinando los planes. Charly bufó en desaprobación; más de pronto vio algo que la dejo medio sorprendida. Allí en medio del vasto terreno cubierto por la nieve, un tiritante Kamatari estaba sentado en medio del lugar dándole la espalda, con _Baron_ al costado bien acomodadito y jugando con cierta gatita atigrada. Charly tardó un momento en salir de su asombro, sin embargo apenas y hubo reaccionado, fue contenta a aprovechar la ocasión de apachurrar un rato a su lindo futuro cuñado.

- "¡Hola de nuevo Honjo!."- saludó la chica feliz justo antes de darse cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba el oriental.

- "Ah!, Charlotte-dono, no me di cuenta..."

- "Chaaaaaly!."- corrigió la joven de manera rápida- "Ya te he dicho que me llames Charly, y solo Charly."

- "Hai, Charly... lo siento."

- "Bueno, y ¿que haces por aquí sentado en medio de un lugar donde puedes pescar una pulmonía?."

- "Bueno..."- Kamatari no estaba muy seguro de que responder al respecto.

- "Entonces, ya que no tienes nada que hacer ¡Acompáñame!. ¡Nos divertiremos los dos juntos!."- exclamó con júbilo la dama al tiempo que tomaba una mano del chico oriental y lo jalaba tras de si, con lo cual Kamatari no tuvo más opción que acompañar a Charlotte.

- *Supongo que es mejor que quedarme... en medio de un lugar donde puedo pescar una pulmonía.*- pensó con ironía el chico mientras seguía a la joven, con _Baron_ y _Princess_ justo detrás de él.

En cuanto a Charly, pues conocía bien los síntomas de una pelea de pareja, así que simplemente decidió mantener ocupada la mente de Kamatari por un buen rato hasta que se le olvidase la amargura... y de paso ella podría divertirse un poquito durante el tiempo que usaba para hacer su trabajo en la hacienda n_n todos felices.

**********

Steven seguí llorando su desgracia, todo desparramado encima del sofá. Era un idiota y lo sabía, había arruinado un bonito día junto a su amado y lo sabía... sabía todas esas cosas a ciencia cierta. Lo único que no sabía era como arreglar el problema.

- "Steven idiota."- murmuró por enésima vez el chico mientras ahogaba un suspiro.

- "¿Steven?."- de pronto la voz de Nicholas se dejó oír sorprendida, puesto que el mayor de los dos hermanos Wildfire justo pasaba por la sala antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba tirado en su sala- "¿Que haces allí?."- preguntó el otro rubio a su hermano menor con curiosidad, y entonces pensó en que tal vez su hermanito se encontraba adolorido por el esfuerzo que le vio hacer en la mañana. Más cuando Steven levantó la cara del cojín donde había hundido su miseria, y vio a su hermano, Nicholas desechó aquella posibilidad. Nicholas reconoció aquel rostro, su hermano estaba deprimido.

Entonces Nicholas hizo algo que Steven no se esperaba, y la verdad incluso Nicholas se sorprendió un poco por sus actos. De seguro y se había sugestionado bien al decirse a si mismo que debía de estrechar las relaciones con Steven.

- "Ya... ven, vamos al estudio y allí me cuentas que te pasó mientras yo termino con estos papeles, que de otra forma no puedo."

- "Ah?."- fue todo lo que pudo decir Steven mientras intentaba que su quijada no chocase contra el suelo por la sorpresa. ¿Nicholas le había dicho que le cuente su problema?... ¿el mismo Nicholas que tantas veces había expresado que 'los hechos banales de la existencia de su hermano menor' no le interesaban pues andaba demasiado ocupado para eso?; ¿ese mismo Nicholas?.

- "Vamos, no te atrases."- escuchó de nuevo Steven decir a Nicholas, mientras este ya estaba por el pasillo camino al estudio.

- "S- si..."- fue lo único que murmuró el muchacho antes de ponerse en camino al santuario privado y ultra sagrado de su hermano mayor- *Y él me dijo que fuera... por voluntad propia. Y papá no está aquí para decirle que me lo diga... Esto esta raro.*- pensó el chico camino al estudio.

Steven llegó con sigilo y asomó la cabecita en superdeformet con algo de inseguridad por la puerta, hasta divisar a su onii-san sentado en aquel mismo pulcro y ordenado escritorio de siempre, analizando documentos como siempre y tomando apuntes y notas que seguramente utilizaría para cuadrar cuentas o para responder a algunas de aquellos documentos... como siempre.

- "¿Nick?... "- preguntó el chico pestañeando un poquito mientras veía a su hermano.

- "Pasa, no te quedes allí."- dijo al chico desviando su atención de los documentos por tan solo una fracción de segundo.

Steven volvió a parpadear, aquello era muy sospechoso... AH!, si, debía de recordar la historia que armó con su Kamatari lindo (snif, el mismo que no quería hablarle más T_T).

- "Gracias."- fue todo lo que el chico de ojos color cielo dijo antes de entrar de puntitas; no sin antes revisar bien que sus botas estuviesen limpias. Aún podía recordar el grito que le dio aquella vez Nicholas por ingresar al estudio con los zapatos sucios (claro que para entonces Steven tenía 13 años y estaba cubierto de barro, pero también era cierto que aún no era el estudio de Nicholas, y si estuvo así sin que fuese aún su lugar privado, ahora debía de ser peor).

Nicholas enfocó su mirada en Steven sin que éste se diese cuenta, y una gotita tuvo que resbalar por su sien al ver a su hermanito actuar como un niño pequeño asustado de recibir una reprimenda. Le ponía un cuidado exagerado a todo lo que tocaba y al lugar donde pisaba, y cuando por fin llegó al sofá, Steven se sentó derechito hasta uno de los extremos, incluso Nicholas casi y podía jurar que su hermano se había encogido en su sitio. ¿Habría el causado aquel comportamiento de intimidación en su hermano?. Nicholas suspiró, aquello de reentablar la comunicación con Steven no iba a ser tan fácil; en realidad parecía ser aún más difícil de lo que supuso, y eso que Nicholas no se había puesto las cosas muy fáciles a si mismo. Otro suspiro.

- "Entonces"- Nicholas inició la conversación, dejando por otro pequeño momento los papeles de lado. Steven estaba anonadado- "¿Que fue lo que te paso?."

- "Es que..."

- "¿Si?."- preguntó Nicholas, aunque ahora un poco más distraído, puesto que de nuevo estaba concentrado en el papeleo.

- "Es que... es que..."- de pronto Steven estaba tomando un cojín y lo ponía sobre sus piernas mientras enfocaba la atención en éste.

- "¿Que pasa?."- preguntó de nuevo Nicholas con un suspiro resignado.

- "Es que... es que... "- mirando a su hermano con ojitos llorosos- "¡Yo no quiero que mi dulce caramelito este molesto conmigoooooo!."- lloriqueó Steven arrastrando las palabras, mientras que él mismo se arrastraba sobre el sofá de terciopelo del despacho de su onii-san- "¡Y lo estáaaaaaaaa."- Steven se desesperó aún más ante aquella afirmación.

- "Si claro... ya veo."- dijo con algo de resignación y a la vez de manera distraída el mayor de los hermanos, desde hacía un rato que Nicholas se olía una respuesta como esa.

- "Es que... es que... el es tan... ¡¡¡¡¡¡KAWAIIIIIII!!!!."- dijo con ensoñación entonces Steven mientras emitía pequeños suspiritos por su amado, a la vez que se recostaba sobre el sofá y abrazaba con delicadeza uno de los cojines de manera distraída.

- "Utsukushi."- dijo entonces de pronto Nicholas, con aquel mismo tono distraído, y a la vez de corrección que ya tan bien conocía Steven, mientras revisaba algunos papeles del montón que tenía delante suyo; lo cual hizo que el más joven saliera de su trance romántico y mirara a su hermano mayor con carita de '¿Cómo?'.

- "¿Utsu... ku... ku..."

- "Utsukushi. Sería la manera correcta de decirle a tu... ejem... pareja. 'Kawaii' es la manera tradicional de decir que algo o alguien es 'bonito' o 'hermoso'... "- y entonces viendo a su ahora interesado hermanito, el mayor se aseguró- "Supongo que eso fue lo que quisiste decir... ¿cierto?."

- "Si.. si.. ¡sisisisisisi!."- aseguró entonces el joven con vehemencia, mientras se acercaba al escritorio tras el cual estaba Nicholas.

- "Bien... como iba diciendo; por lo general 'Kawaii' se usa para señalar lo que te parece lindo o hermoso... pero en el caso de que un hombre señale la 'hermosura' de algo o alguien que sea del genero masculino, la palabra más apropiada a usarse sería 'Utsukushi'."- terminó de decir Nicholas con algo de fastidio, puesto que aquella no era la conversación fraternal que esperaba tener con Steven. Aunque por el otro lado él mismo había decidido pasar más tiempo con su alocado hermanito... y aquel momento que estaban compartiendo tal vez y llevaría en un futuro a algún tipo de conversación más profunda. Uno nunca sabía y luego de evaluar la seriedad sobre la pobre relación que llevaba con su hermano, cualquier tipo de conversación era buena.

Por su lado Steven estaba en una nube... _Utsukushi_, su koi sin duda lo era... y la palabra le encantaba. Pero, ¿porqué su Kamy no le había enseñado algo tan simple?, mmmm, aunque tal vez podía usar eso a su favor... piropearlo alguna vez con aquella dulce palabrita... piropear... piropos... De pronto los ojos de Steven se iluminaron, ¡YA SABIA COMO IBA A HACER QUE SU KAMY SE OLVIDASE DEL ENOJO!!!!.

- "¡Gracias Nick!, eres mi héroe."- dijo de pronto el joven dando un abrazo furtivo a su hermano mayor antes de salir disparado del estudio, dejando en el proceso a Nicholas bastante desconcertado.

Nicholas parpadeó, y miró a la puerta ahora cerrada, por la cual había salido Steven segundos antes. Algo cálido se formo en el interior de Nicholas, Steven le había dicho que era su héroe. Increíble, el pequeño Stevy no le había dicho eso en años. Entonces el hombre suspiró, en verdad y se había alejado muchísimo de su hermano menor, ya no era tan solo una idea, era una prioridad. Utilizaría los días que quedaban de la visita de su hermano para reentablar aquella perdida relación fraternal. Pero por lo pronto tenía que terminar por lo menos con el papeleo del día si quería ver algo de eso luego. Nicholas volvió a sus documentos.

**********

Steven fue casi saltando en busca de su Kamatari. Estaba emocionado por la gran idea que había tenido, y todo gracias a Nicholas... piropos. Hacía mucho que Steven no se concentraba en piropear a alguien, era cierto que le había dicho cosas bonitas a su chico de oriente, pero habían sido frases sueltas, o dulces adjetivos; aquello iba a ser diferente. Por lo menos si lograba encontrar primero a Kamatari, el chico se le había desaparecido. Y eso que estaba buscando afuera, puesto que la última vez Steven vio al chico saliendo antes del puertazo T_T el corazón aún le dolía al recordar el enfado de su caramelito de fresa.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que por fin Steven viese a Kamatari; el chico estaba en el granero, pues lo había visto salir un momento sacando uno de los atados de heno; se veía tan lindo. Steven se acercó sigilosamente y se metió al granero sin que Kamatari o Charlotte (a quien divisó una vez estuvo dentro) lo notasen. Dios, su Kamy se veía sexy cuando trabajaba... pero eso no podía decirlo. Steven se acercó un poco más y reunió valor, pues con el enojo Kamatari seguro y le iba a...

- "¡Bien!, eres de mucha ayuda Honjo, sin ti no podría hacer el conteo rápido. Ahora vuelve a poner ese heno en el lugar de donde lo sacaste y retira este montón, necesito ver si hay espacios vacíos o también esta fila esta completa. Esta es la última"- Charly dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

- "Hai."

- "No podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos sin comida para el ganado y el resto de los animales; no sabes la enorme ayuda que me das"- dijo la dama con emoción.

Kamatari sonrió, ya no andaba de mal humor, pero aún estaba molesto. Kamatari volteó con la intención de ir por el heno que sacase anteriormente y devolverlo a su lugar.

- "Eres como un ángel bajado del cielo, el verte le da descanso a mi torturada alma."- de pronto Steven estaba frente a Kamatari, sentado sobre el atado de heno mientras veía a su pareja con ensoñación; era casi como verlo rindiendo culto.

Kamatari paró en seco, no había pensado en ver al rubio salir de la nada y presentarse frente a él así, en realidad no quería ni verlo. Pero después de lo que acababa de oír, y a pesar de que le causaba molestia el verlo; una sensación cálida se extendió por cada parte de su cuerpo en tan solo segundos. El esfuerzo de Kamatari por no mostrarse afectado por aquellas palabras, y ni siquiera darse la oportunidad de sonrojarse fue increíble... y pasó por completo desapercibida.

- "Estoy trabajando Steven, así que si me disculpas... sal de encima del heno, tengo que ponerlo en su lugar."- el chico habló lo más fríamente que pudo.

A Steven el corazón se le fue al suelo, su primer intento no había dado resultado. Suspiró mientras salía de encima del atado de heno y durante interminables y dolorosos minutos, vio a Kamatari y Charly terminar en aquel lugar y marcharse. La chica le dirigió a su hermano menor una mirada de pena, mientras que Kamatari ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo al salir, no le habló para nada tampoco; lo ignoró por completo... ¡PUES NO SE RENDIRIA TAN FACILMENTE!, si Kamatari quería jugar duro, el también podría hacerlo.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Kamatari ayudó a Charlotte en muchas cosas, puesto que el inventariado de la hacienda era un trabajo enorme a pesar de que todos aportaban; así que ambos se dirigieron a varios lugares; y a cada lugar donde esos dos iban, Steven también iba. Durante horas y horas Steven continuó con su estrategia, sin importarle la presencia de su hermana o lo que ésta pudiese pensar, no estaba para pensar en esas cosas, puesto que toda su mente y su corazón estaban puestos en las palabras que pronunciaba; puesto que en realidad todos y cada uno de los piropos que le había prácticamente susurrado a Kamatari, aún con el riesgo de recibir un golpe en el proceso, le habían salido del corazón.

- "Eres la razón de mi existencia, sin ti mi vida estaría tan vacía como el cascarón sin vida en el cual me hubiese convertido de no haber podido lograr que me dieras el si."- dijo el rubio con un dulce tono de voz mientras Kamatari y Charlotte revisaban la cantidad de leña que quedaba, sin lograr siquiera que Kamatari volteara a verlo- "¿Sabes?, tus ojos son como dos espejos llenos de luz en los cuales me regocijo cada mañana al verme en tu pupila; creo que dejaría de existir si algún día perdiese ese mirar, pues nunca más mi imagen se reflejaría de manera tan viva."- dijo minutos más tarde el chico mientras los otros dos revisaban el grano almacenado que aún quedaba, y nuevamente el chico no recibió siquiera una mirada de aprobación o desaprobación de parte de Kamatari; ¡Pero Steven estaba decidido a no rendirse bajo ninguna circunstancia!. Así que continuo y continuo sacando preciosas frases tejidas con retacitos de su alma y unidas justo en medio de su corazón, pero aún así no obtuvo nada. Por fin, luego de casi dos y media horas, el chico salió derrotado, en dirección a la mansión, mientras lloraba internamente su desgracia.

Charlotte por su parte estaba sorprendida. NUNCA creyó oír frases tan hermosas y con tanto sentimiento dichas por hombre alguno, por lo menos no sin que estuviesen predestinadas a un libro de poesía; ¡Y MUCHO MENOS POR UNO DE SUS HERMANOS!. En más de una ocasión la chica estuvo a punto de llorar de la emoción, y ni que decir que casi y no pudo controlar los escalofríos que le causaron todas las palabras dichas por su hermano, le resultaba casi imposible el creer que Honjo no se hubiese emocionado, y en realidad si no fuese porque lo observó bien y pudo notar como evitaba que saliese una lágrima de emoción luego de la primera hora, en realidad hubiese tenido que creerlo. Sin embargo Charly tuvo que guardar silencio, puesto que por un lado no creía que estuviese bien meterse en la pelea de esos dos, no tenía ni idea de que había sucedido para que llegasen a ese punto; más por el otro lado a la chica se la había partido el corazón en dos al ver a su hermano con aquella carita larga y el alma por los suelos. No meterse... ayudar... no meterse... ayudar... La situación era complicada, pero... era su hermano. Ayudar... pero sin que Honjo se diese cuenta n_n

En cuanto a Kamatari, el hombre se estaba deshaciendo por dentro. Steven prácticamente y le había rogado que lo perdonara por medio de las palabras más dulces que nunca nadie le dijese en toda su vida, y el maldito orgullo no le permitió tirarse a los brazos de su hombre y refugiarse en su pecho; tal y cual el chico había estado a punto de hacer por lo menos unas 100 veces o más. ¡KAMATARI BAKA! se aporreó mentalmente el chico cuando sintió a su amante salir en medio de suspiros tristes llenos de pesar... sin tan solo no fuese tan... orgulloso... tan... (suspiro) baka.

- "Bueno, terminamos."- anunció Charly a Kamatari, el cual miró a la joven todo desorientado, puesto que no había estado pensando en lo que hacía.

- "Ah, si... bueno, si ya no me necesitas..."- Kamatari no estaba muy feliz de no tener nada que hacer, puesto que eso significaba mucho tiempo para pensar en su grandísima idiotez.

- "Bueno, hay algo más."- Charly sonrió- "Pero primero vamos a entregarle a Max mi reporte."

- "De acuerdo."- asintió Kamatari antes de seguir a Charly.

- "Aunque mejor..."- Charly se paró en seco de pronto- "Si me esperas aquí, creo que será mejor; o más bien espérame en el invernadero que es a donde voy luego. Será más rápido."

- "Bien."- asintió Kamatari antes de ponerse en camino al invernadero.

Charly sonrió antes de ponerse en marcha a la casa una vez más.

**********

Steven se arrastraba en su desgracia por la sala, para volver a hundirse una vez en el sofá. Su vida era miserable, miserable, miserable.

No se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del frente se abrió, ni de la persona que pasó a su costado. Estaba demasiado deprimido para fijarse en su alrededor.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Maxine y Anthony, donde Maxine cuadraba los datos que le estaban llegando por fin del inventariado...

- "¿En serio?, no hay problema Charly. Cherry y yo nos encargaremos."

- "Gracias onee-san."- Charly dijo feliz.

- "Ni lo digas, no hay nada mejor que interferir en la vida de tus hermanos menores; pero como Nick no se deja..."- ambas rieron con gracia, iban a jugar a cupido.

Rápidamente Charly se dio a la partida, no sin antes echarle una nueva mirada de lástima a Steven; quien pudo notar Charlotte, estaba llorando bajito en el sofá. Un nudo se le hizo a la dama en medio del corazón. En verdad su hermano se había enamorado; lo bueno era que si era un amor correspondido... pero incluso esos necesitan una manito.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, varios en realidad; y entonces Steven se levantó por fin del sofá dispuesto a ir a su cuarto. Su Kamatari iba a volver a la habitación tarde o temprano, y él iba a hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para que lo perdonase. La pelea había sido tonta, y se había formado una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero lo último que Steven deseaba era que Kamatari dejara de hablarle de nuevo; no le importaba suplicar si con eso obtenía el perdón.

- "Steven."- entonces la voz de Maxine detuvo al joven- "¿Estás ocupado?."- preguntó la mayor de todos los hermanos.

- "No... no estoy ocupado."- el chico calmó la voz todo lo que pudo. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a otro lugar que no fuese su cuarto, pero siempre había sido incapaz de dejar de darle su ayuda a su onee-san Max, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción. Puso su mejor cara antes de voltear a ver a su hermana.

- "Que bueno, porque necesito que ayudes a Cherry a llevar unas macetas con rosas al invernadero. están pesadas y Cherry no puede sola, pero todo el mundo está ocupado con lo del inventario. ¿Puedes?."

- "Si, claro."- el chico sonrió a su hermana mayor para luego seguir a su hermana Cherry, quien iba por delante de manera muy saltarina.

Tal y como Maxine le había dicho, dos pares de macetas de con un peso considerable estaban en el portón de la entrada; cada uno con una mata más o menos grande de rosas; una de rosas amarillas, una de rosas rojas, una de rosas rosadas y una de rosas blancas. A Charly le encantaban las flores y tenía un invernadero más o menos grande, al que llamaba su tercer hijo; y lo había mostrado con orgullo a los visitantes casi de inmediato luego de iniciar las visitas guiadas.

Steven, para variar, no permitió que Cherry llevase más de una maceta, por lo cual él se las arregló para llevar tres. El único problema es que no veía bien por donde iba, así que era guiado por la voz de Cherry, quien iba detrás de su hermanito, cuidando de que éste no tropezase con nada; y fue así hasta que llegaron al invernadero.

- "¡Ya llegamos Charly! Dinos donde las quieres."- dijo un tanto fuerte Cherry apenas y llegaron al lugar.

- "Por aquí."- señaló la voz de Charlotte- "Justo por donde yo estoy, déjenlas por donde las azucenas."- terminó de indicar la dama, con lo cual Cherry comenzó a guiar a Steven de nuevo.

- "Llegamos."- anunció Cherry- "Ya puedes dejar las macetas en el suelo."- dijo la chica, con lo cual Steven bajó con cuidado las macetas- "Ahora ve a llamar a Charly para que se ocupe rápido de sus flores, luego se olvida por andar en otras cosas y nos culpa a nosotros si se le muere una sola de sus rosas."

- "Si, si..."- Steven aceptó ir, aunque sin ganas.

El chico comenzó a buscar a su hermana, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar justo allí a su lindo Kamatari; quien en ese momento estaba podando delicadamente un rosal y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro. Steven se quedó sin habla; Kamatari se veía increíblemente tierno en aquel lugar, tan concentrado... con un pétalo de rosa que había parado de alguna manera sobre su cabello corto. Steven entonces recordó aquella noche en la cual bailaron a la luz de las velas y entre el dulce aroma de cientos de flores que el chico había conseguido para su amor; recordó lo hermoso que se veía Kamatari en aquel traje sastre, y lo comparó con aquel Kamatari que se encontraba en ese momento frente a él y del todo inconsciente de su presencia... hermoso, fue la única palabra en el pensamiento de Steven... hermoso... Utsukushi...

- "_Utsukushi_..."- susurró de manera inconsciente el chico.

'Utsukushi', la palabra llegó como traída por el viento hasta los oídos de Kamatari, quien sintió su corazón acelerar. Nunca nadie lo había llamado así, no hasta ese momento, no fuera de sus sueños. Y al voltear vio a Steven mirarlo de manera penetrante y sintió su cara arder.

Steven se sentía extasiado, puesto que nunca pensó ver escena tan irrealmente adorable; porque era la única palabra posible para describir a Kamatari en ese momento... adorable. Casi y podía vislumbrarlo como en un cuadro... las flores detrás de su chico de pronto parecían salidas de un sueño, con brillos tenues pero suficientemente luminosos para darle ese toque de candidez a su amante, el cual estaba sutilmente sonrojado, mientras lo observaba con aquellos ojos temerosos. Era como verlo en un sueño.

- "Steven."- susurró Kamatari sin saber que más hacer. Sentía su corazón latir más fuerte que nunca.

Steven se acercó lentamente, y al llegar hasta Kamatari lo abrazó con dulzura.

- "Perdóname por favor, no vuelvo a pedirte de nuevo nada hasta que regresemos al campus, lo prometo; pero perdóname por favor."

- "Y perdóname tú a mi, a veces soy muy cabeza dura... y tan orgulloso."

- "Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti."- dijo Steven con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que el sonrojo de Kamatari fuese en aumento.

- "Todo lo que me dijiste hoy, fue tan hermoso; dijiste todo lo que yo más he querido escuchar de ti, todo en un solo día... en una tarde, y debí de haber estado entre tus brazos porque era lo que yo quería; y sin embargo no me lo permití a mi mismo a causa de mi orgullo."

- "Esta bien, saber que si querías abrazarme me hace muy feliz de todos modos; inmensamente feliz. Entonces, ¿me perdonas?."- Steven dijo con una sonrisa ligera mientras chocaba su nariz con la de su amado.

- "Solo si tu me perdonas a mi."- Kamatari susurró tímido.

- "Es un trato entonces."- dijo el rubio besando la frente de su chico y quitando con cuidado el pétalo intruso de la cabellera del oriental- "Ven, ven conmigo. Te prepararé un té caliente y nos comeremos un par de los pedazos sobrantes de la tarta que hicieron para el almuerzo... ¡La de fresas con crema!."

Kamatari sonrió y asintió, dejó las tijeras a un lado y se fue abrazado a Steven. Era cierto, las reconciliaciones eran la mejor parte de las peleas... pero no por eso iba a pelear seguido, en realidad no quería volver a tener una sola discusión más con Steven en toda su vida.

- "No te pareció una de las escenas más románticas que has visto en tu vida."- Cherry preguntó a su hermana desde lo alto de una escalera donde las dos habían ido a parar para evitar ser vistas por la pareja.

- "Si, y te dije que el rociar un poco de agua sobre las flores iba a terminar de dar el toque romántico al ambiente. ¿Ves?, yo se de flores."- la chica sonrió con orgullo.

- "Debo admitirlo, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que les estaba cayendo gotitas de agua encima; creo que no se hubiesen dado cuenta aún si bailábamos las dos a su costado."- Cherry sonrió con picardía- "Lástima que no tuviésemos la cámara de papá por aquí, ese era un momento para el recuerdo."

- "Como que no hubiesen aceptado quedarse como estatuas para las fotos Cherry, demora mucho preparar esos artefactos; además de que la cámara es enorme, no es para andarla llevando a todos lados como si cabiese en un bolsillo."

- "Si... es cierto."- suspiró la menor.

----------

La pareja saqueó la cocina y se llevó una tetera con agua recién hervida y un par de pedazos de tarta al granero; era el lugar ideal para esconderse y estar tranquilos. Era obvio que nada más interesante que unos cuantos besos era lo que iba a pasar, pero todos estaban felices con eso; comieron el pastel y bebieron té calientito con calma. Ya era casi de noche cuando decidieron salir de su escondite, habían conversado mucho y también habían tenido deliciosos momentos de silencio. Eran cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde, y Steven salió primero para conseguir un saco para su Kamy lindo, había enfriado mucho y no quería que éste se resfriara, por lo que lo obligó a quedarse a pesar de las protestas de éste. Además iba a ir por algo de dinero y luego a ensillar un par de caballos, había decidido llegar a su Kamy al pueblo, iban a ir a pasear por allí, y quizás le invitase un trago en la cantina (quería ver si podía emborracharlo, pero no le iba a decir nada... jojojojo ^_^ mejor era llevar mucho dinero por si acaso.)

**********

Retrocediendo una hora, poco después de las 5 de la tarde, mientras Matt y Kate descansaban de su largo paseo a caballo durante un momento bajo un desnudo árbol, sentados sobre una mullida frazada sobre la nieve y mirando con ensoñación el horizonte mientras hablaban de tonterías y trataban de imaginarse su futuro juntos entre suspiros, risas y algunas opiniones encontradas; de pronto aquella conversación fue interrumpida cuando Kate divisó a un par de sujetos conocidos a lo lejos.

- "Matt... ¡Matt escóndete!."- murmuró de pronto la chica preocupada, agradeciendo el que los caballos no estuviesen visibles.

- "¿Que sucede Kate?."- preguntó el chico preocupado, más al enfocar la mirada en la misma dirección que la de su amada, la sangre hirvió en sus venas y su expresión se endureció con ira.

- "¿Que demonios hacen ellos dos aqui?."- el chico susurró con cólera.

Dos personajes conocidos por ellos, para disgusto de ambos, habían pasado a lo lejos y en dirección a la hacienda Wildfire; eran aquellos dos hombres del gobierno japonés que habían mandado a Kamatari a aquella misión suicida hacía casi un mes; y que de paso estuvieron a punto de hacerlo desaparecer luego de cumplida la misma... ambos sabían bien que de no haber sido por el doctor Kasaki, era muy probable que su amigo no estuviese con vida en aquellos momentos.

- "Rápido, debemos de avisarle a Steven."- susurró Kate- "Pero tenemos que llegar sin que ellos se den cuenta."

- "Estamos muy lejos, y tendremos que ir por el otro camino, pero es el más largo... vamos a tener que correr. Mejor tu te quedas aquí, yo si puedo ir a galope, tu no estas acostumbrada."

- "Esta bien, pero apúrate... y no le digas a Kamatari, porque conociéndolo él mismo iría a hablar con ellos y si le dan una misión obedecerá, y no creo que nadie en las condiciones en las que él está salga a tener un encuentro como... el anterior. Pero Steven no dejara que eso suceda."

- "Si, si, entiendo. Ya me voy, el tiempo se me va, tu regresa a la hacienda despacio, y no te preocupes que estoy casi seguro que llego antes."- el chico se despidió con un beso y corrió hasta donde estaban los caballos, tras lo cual montó el suyo y de inmediato lo puso a correr.

En tanto, los dos viajeros galopaban sin mediar palabra alguna; ambos habían tenido que buscar el paradero de Kamatari-san, vaya y se lo habían llevado lejos; en verdad lejos y sin embargo ventajoso, puesto que la nueva misión de Kamatari-san estaba a menor distancia ahora.

- "Ishinozaki kaichoo (capitán), según los datos debemos estar ya dentro de los terrenos de la familia Wildfire, es probable que lleguemos a la casa principal en unos 30 minutos más señor."- dijo el más joven al dirigirse hacia su superior.

- "Hai, ya estamos cerca. Solo espero no tener demasiados problemas con aquel joven, no quedamos en muy buenas relaciones con él aquella vez."- Ishinozaki señaló de manera pensativa, tras lo cual medio sonrió, a diferencia de su compañero de viaje, quien mostró por el contrario molestia ante el recuerdo de Steven Wildfire, Ishinozaki detuvo el caballo y continuó- "Igushiken-san, adelántese y sea discreto, busque a Kamatari-san, localícelo, haga contacto y tráigalo con usted, será más fácil hablar con él fuera de los límites de la casa principal."

- "Hai, kaichoo."- el más joven asintió acatando la orden y ejecutándola en el acto. El capitán Ishinozaki se bajó del caballo y se sentó en una roca cercana a esperar.

Igushiken tardó poco más de 40 minutos en llegar a los confines de la mansión, tras lo cual ocultó el caballo y buscó con sigilo a su objetivo pero sin éxito, hasta que de pronto, poco después del anochecer, vio salir de una de las estructuras al joven rubio identificado como Steven Wildfire. El militar se acercó hasta el lugar de donde había salido el rubio, y notó una débil luz en el interior de la estructura, por lo que se aventuró a entrar, encontrando allí a su objetivo tomando un último sorbo de lo que parecía ser una taza de té.

- "Kamatari-san."- el hombre dijo de manera modulada, y sin embargo Kamatari saltó ante la mención de su nombre por aquella voz, para luego posar una mirada entre asustada y preocupada con su interlocutor- "Requiero que venga conmigo de inmediato, no hay tiempo que perder. Sígame."- dijo Igushiken antes de dar media vuelta y salir de allí.

Kamatari tragó, mordió con preocupación su labio y tras unos segundos se levantó y siguió a aquel hombre. Sin importar el lugar donde se encontrase, el servicio a su país estaba por sobre muchas cosas en su vida; por lo menos si quería permanecer en aquel país.

----------

Matt llegó tan rápido como pudo, y casi y se cae del caballo al bajar de éste puesto que el animal no había parado aún su marcha. Entró a la casa y buscó a Steven con desesperación, por suerte para él lo encontró rápido.

- "¡Steven!... Steven hay un problema."- dijo el chico casi sin aliento.

- "¿Qué... qué pasa?, ¿Y Kate?... ¡¿Le paso algo a Kate?!."- preguntó el rubio entre asustado y preocupado, debido a la actitud de su amigo y la ausencia de su amiga.

- "No, no... ella esta bien. Pero ellos están aquí, Kate y yo los vimos hace poco, venían para acá."

- "¿Ellos?."- Steven no entendía una palabra de lo que Matt le decía.

- "Los japoneses... ¡Los del gobierno japonés!. Los responsables de mandar a Kamatari a aquella misión casi suicida."- dijo el chico con impaciencia, con lo cual Steven no solo entendió, sino que comenzó a correr como loco, soltando el abrigo que llevaba en el proceso; el cual fue recogido por Matt.

Steven llegó al granero y para su completo terror lo encontró vacío.

- "No..."- susurró el chico con desesperación, justo antes de llenarse de pronto con una furia por completo fuera de control, tras lo cual se volvió por el lugar por donde había llegado apartando a la mala a Matt del camino en el proceso.

- "¡Steven!."- Matt siguió al rubio como buscando saber las intenciones de éste, pero sin resultado. Steven no le contestaba, solo mascullaba frases inentendibles.

Más Matt supo cuales eran las intenciones de Steven al verlo acercarse al cuarto donde guardaban los tesoros más preciados de la familia (una armadura japonesa, una espada Daito (espada extralarga también llamada nodachi o dai-katana), además del par típico de espadas o daisho, solo usadas por samurais, y que constan de una katana y de la wakizashi o también llamada kodachi, y un diario escrito en japonés perteneciente a la antecesora de la familia Wildfire que llegó a Norteamérica hacía ya tanto tiempo), puesto que habían sido invitados a entrar en él al día siguiente de su llegada.

A pesar de las protestas de Matt y sus esfuerzos por tratar de detener a Steven, el rubio no parecía entender razones; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo de la katana y la guardó dentro de su abrigo. El chico salió de la habitación y la cerró tras de si emitiendo un largo suspiro.

- "No le vayas a decir nada a nadie, ¿entendido Matt?... ¡Ni una palabra!."

- "Pero... pero... ¡¿Para que te llevas la espada?!, no le veo el caso. Tan solo vamos y traemos a Kamatari de vuelta... se van a dar cuenta..."

- "¡NO! tu te quedas aquí y si alguien pregunta por Kamy y por mi inventas algo, no le digas a nadie y punto. No entran allí muy seguido de todas formas, nadie se dará cuenta."- el chico ordenó tomando el abrigo que Matt había estado llevando consigo y saliendo de nuevo de la casa a toda velocidad. Ensilló a uno de los caballos y preguntó a Matt la dirección en la cual había visto a esos hombres antes. Matt solo señaló el lugar, sabía que no podía meterse en el camino de Steven.

En tanto...

Nicholas había visto a su hermano pasar a pocos metros de él sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia, y poco después su amigo Matt había pasado también. Nicholas sintió curiosidad y lo siguió, y al darles alcance vio a su hermano salir de la habitación del tesoro familiar, y escuchó perfectamente lo que éste y el joven Carter había dicho.

- "No le vayas a decir nada a nadie, ¿entendido Matt?... ¡Ni una palabra!."

- "Pero... pero... ¡¿Para que te llevas la espada?!, no le veo el caso. Tan solo vamos y traemos a Kamatari de vuelta... se van a dar cuenta..."

- "¡NO! tu te quedas aquí y si alguien pregunta por Kamy y por mi inventas algo, no le digas a nadie y punto. No entran allí muy seguido de todas formas, nadie se dará cuenta."

Y su hermano nuevamente se había abierto camino haciendo a un lado al otro joven... ¿La espada?... ¡SE HABIA LLEVADO UNA DE LAS ESPADAS!. ¿Para qué?. Nicholas entró a la habitación y notó la falta de la Katana. Nicholas se preocupó, no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que habían hablado esos dos, ¿de donde tenían que traer a Kamatari?, pero iba a entender. Esto era lo que temía, el que sucediese algo y no estar enterado de que; era hora de tener la conversación con Steven. Salió de prisa detrás de los otros dos y notó con desazón que Steven se alejaba montado en un caballo. Nicholas tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no salir detrás de Steven de inmediato, pero algo le decía que tal vez e iba a tener que sacar a su hermano de un lío grande. Fue por su abrigo y una buena cantidad de dinero, puesto que aunque no sabía en que tipo de problemas estaba metido, el dinero era un forma universal de arreglarle los problemas a su hermano menor.

- *Llevarse la katana cuando ni siquiera sabe que hacer con ella.*- pensó el mayor con disgusto y preocupación. Steven podría hacerse daño si llegaba a desenvainar la espada. Nicholas se apuró todo lo que pudo en tener lo necesario e ir rápido a las caballerizas para sacar un caballo y seguir a su atolondrado hermano- *Algunas cosas nunca cambian después de todo.*- pensó el mayor con algo de tristeza.

----------

- "Kamatari-san, esta misión es de suma importancia."- decía mientras tanto el capitán Ishinozaki al joven oriental, quien escuchaba a su superior desde hacía ya algunos minutos- "Si llega a formarse un grupo revolucionario en éste país podríamos perder prestigio internacional de saberse, y los nuevos lazos formados con tanto esfuerzo por el gobierno con otros países desaparecerían en cuestión de días. No podemos permitirlo, no podemos dejar siquiera que lleguen a las ciudades del oeste de éste país, que es a donde se dirigen. Por lo tanto su misión será capturar a los integrantes del grupo vivos... o muertos. Diríjase lo más rápido posible a la estación de trenes, ya tiene un boleto a su destino esperándolo. Utilice el nombre clave que le di para recogerlo en la ventanilla y hágalo rápido porque tiene el tiempo exacto para llegar. Lea el informe en el camino y memorícelo, luego destrúyalo, esa información no puede caer en otras manos. ¿Entendido?."

- "Hai."- fue lo único que el joven dijo antes de montar de nuevo su caballo y disponerse a partir, sin embargo.

- "Kamatari-san, antes de que lo olvide..."

- "¿Si?."

- "Al llegar a su destino vaya a la dirección que se encuentra en la última hoja del informe. Su arma estará esperándolo allí."- agregó el capitán.

- "¿Mi... arma...?"- preguntó dubitativo Kamatari, puesto que no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien.

- "Aa... su hoz, si no me equivoco."

A Kamatari le saltó el corazón en el pecho. Su hoz gigante le iba a ser entregada de nuevo... aquella misión era de vida o muerte. Kamatari se puso en camino al tiempo que pensaba en Steven, no tenía ni idea de que decirle al volver; eso siempre y cuando volviese claro estaba; pero no podía retrasarse ni desertar de la misión, puesto que aquello significaría ir contra las ordenes y perder su derecho de estadía en los Estados Unidos, y por consiguiente su separación de Steven. No, no podía permitir que lo último sucediese... ya conversaría luego con Steven y vería como explicarle; y así como su amor había hecho de todo por buscar el perdón, él haría lo mismo. Pero en ese momento solo su misión importaba.

El chico cabalgó durante más de una hora hasta llegar al pueblo, donde dejó el caballo en una caballeriza que los Wildfire tenían en el pueblo, y luego se dirigió hasta la estación de trenes. Solo tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia atrás unos minutos antes de tener que abordar el tren. Un suspiro, la felicidad y un último pensamiento por su amado fueron lo que el chico dejó en aquella ciudad cubierta por la nieve.

**********

Steven cabalgó y cabalgó en la dirección que Matt le indicó pero sin éxito. Luego de un par de horas llegó a su mente el pensamiento de que tal vez aquellas personas indeseables hubiesen llevado a su Kamatari a la ciudad para algún trabajo, así que en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, Steven cabalgó a toda velocidad camino al pueblo. Una vez allí buscó en la cantina, la plaza y cualquier callejón oscuro. No pensaba en el peligro de hacer aquello, solo le importaba encontrar a su amor y alejarlo de aquellos personajes que tan malos recuerdos le traían, y sin embargo no pudo hallar a nadie. Finalmente pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que hubiesen sacado a Kamatari de la cuidad.

- *¡La estación!.*- pensó Steven, y fue volando hacia allá.

Al pasar al frente de la caballeriza que tenían en el pueblo pudo ver al joven que cuidaba allí los caballos aún despierto.

- "Señor Steven, buenas noches. ¿También piensa dejar su caballo?... ¿El resto de la familia también?, si es así debo preparar algo de heno para los caballos."- dijo el chico con una sonrisa hacia Steven.

- "La persona que vino conmigo el otro día, ¿pasó por aquí?."

- "Si señor, dejó su caballo hace como una hora."- el chico miró con ojos interrogantes a Steven.

- "¡Si no regreso por aquí en una hora ve por mi caballo a la estación de trenes por la mañana!."- el rubio dijo apurado al tiempo que iniciaba su carrera hacia la estación, dejando a aquel jovencito con un millón de interrogantes.

- "De... de acuerdo señor."- el chico se esforzó por ser escuchado sin parecer que gritaba, más Steven ya había desaparecido.

Steven llegó a la estación y comenzó a preguntar en todas las ventanillas que quedaban abiertas, puesto que la mayoría ya había cerrado debido a lo tarde que era; y casi cuando se le estaban acabando las ventanillas, por fin le dieron referencia con respecto a alguien que encajaba con la descripción de Kamatari.

- "Su tren salió hace ya más de 30 minutos, señor."- dijo el vendedor de la ventanilla.

- "¡Y el próximo tren!."- Steven preguntó desesperado.

- "A primera hora de la mañana sale otro tren para el mismo lugar."- el vendedor dijo inalterable.

Steven se sintió morir, faltaban casi 9 horas para el siguiente tren, nueve horas de retraso para encontrar a su Kamatari... pero no había otra manera de alcanzarlo.

- "Deme un boleto para el siguiente tren."- dijo el chico poniendo decidido el dinero en el mostrador. Agradecía a su suerte el haber llevado dinero consigo, puesto que estaba seguro de necesitarlo... solo esperaba que le alcanzase para todo.

Una vez con el boleto en la mano, Steven se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar. No regresaría a casa a menos que fuese con su marido a su lado, eso era seguro.

----------

En tanto en el pueblo, Nicholas seguía buscando a esos dos, y tal y como Steven lo hiciese antes que él buscó en la cantina, la plaza, los callejones oscuros e incluso en el motel del pueblo (ese al que juró nunca ir ni siquiera con el pensamiento -_- ), pero todo fue en vano, el hombre no tuvo éxito para nada. Finalmente comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas en el caballo esperando algún signo de una pelea o cualquier otro tipo de altercado con la esperanza de encontrarlos; pero aún así no los halló. El único par de peleas fueron de un par de extranjeros que pasaron por el pueblo y un hombre que salió de la cantina demasiado bebido y confundió un tronco cubierto por la nieve con un acechador. Así que cerca de la media noche y con el cielo por completo oscuro puesto que no había luna, y con el frío calándole los huesos; Nicholas decidió pasar por la caballeriza a ver si el cuidador de caballos estaba despierto. Necesitaba algo caliente que lo reanimase para continuar su búsqueda.

Por suerte para Nicholas, el chico estaba despierto, y le ofreció una deliciosa y caliente taza de café, que Nicholas disfrutó en verdad; y sin darse cuenta y por el cansancio, el hombre se quedó dormido en la silla poco después.

Cuando Nicholas despertó era casi de mañana, y mientras se desperezaba pudo distinguir al joven preparándose para salir.

- "Buen día señor Nicholas."- saludó el chico.

- "Buen día."- el hombre saludó tratando de decidirse si seguir buscando o volver a la hacienda a ver si su hermano había regresado.

- "Bueno, tengo que ir a la estación por el caballo del señor Steven. Sírvase lo que guste señor."- el joven dijo saliendo, ante lo cual Nicholas se quedó como estatua.

- *¡La estación!.*- pensó Nicholas con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Nicholas entonces salió disparado del lugar y montó su caballo con prisa antes incluso que el joven cuidador ensillase el suyo. El mayor de los dos hermanos cabalgó de prisa hacia la estación y al llegar se apeó con rapidez y comenzó a recorrer el lugar. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo Steven en la estación?... ¡¿Qué acaso se dirigía hacia algún lado?!. Demonio de muchacho el que tenía por hermano, pero lo iba a escuchar, de eso no había duda.

Nicholas buscó y buscó. Los trenes estaban comenzando a hacer sus salidas y la gente aumentaba cada vez más; y no fue hasta un buen rato después que Nicholas divisó a Steven subiéndose a uno de los vagones de pasajeros de un tren a cerca de 20 metros de donde él se encontraba. Nicholas corrió al darse cuenta además que el tren comenzaba a moverse.

- "Detengan... ¡detengan el tren!."- gritó Nicholas mientras corría, más a lo único que atinó fue a subirse al tren con ayuda del inspector de boletos- "¿Puedo pagar el pasaje aquí?."- Nicholas preguntó sacando su dinero cuando le pidió aquel hombre su boleto, por suerte suya si se podía... Steven iba a pagar por aquello sin duda alguna, Nicholas se iba a encargar de darle un buen sermón por su comportamiento.

****

Fin del treceavo capítulo

Notas de la autora.

Etoooo........ ejem =-.-= antes de leer estas anotaciones repitan conmigo... "No puedo matar a la autora porque si no el fic nunca será terminado"; eso es, una vez más todos juntos... "No puedo matar a la autora porque si no el fic nunca será terminado"... listo, eso y la técnica de hipnosis que estoy utilizando salvarán una de mis vidas por otros cuantos días más =n.n= jejeje.

Bueno, ahora si, desde mi nueva canastita felina... HOLA TODO EL MUNDO!!!!.... (chibi se hace la loca por la larga demora para publicar este capítulo, ha decidido que si dice que lo siente la gente recordará que se ha demorado mucho). ¿Hace mucho que no me veían por aquí, ne? (... ¡Un momento, ese comentario no debió de haber sido dicho, sino mi técnica de despistaje no va a funcionar! =O.o=)... Quise decir... Que bonito día verdad... ¡Miren una pantalla de computadora!. Bueno, ejem... ¿Y, que les pareció la familia Wildfire?, jejeje, si a muchos de ustedes les ha gustado. A mi también me ha gustado mucho en verdad, por eso les di vida. En cuanto al cap, bueno yo misma me doy cuenta que esta parte esta 200% romanticona, así que espero que luego de leerla se hayan inyectado su insulina, no quiero casos de diabetes en mi conciencia, jojojojojo. Pero bueno, este fic continua... ahora una nueva misión se cierne sobre el chico oriental, y una vez más Steven lo esta siguiendo; pero ahora es un Steven furioso... ¡Y armado!... y... ¿en un tren?, bueno, lo último no tiene relevancia. ¿Que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo?, ¿que hará Nicholas cuando encuentre por fin a Steven?, ¿preguntará o sermoneará?... ¿y si pregunta... las respuestas se darán?, ¡¿que clase de nuevos enemigos tendrá ahora Kamatari?!... ¡¡¡¿PARA CUANDO SALDRÁ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO???!!!! =O.o= olviden esa última pregunta... pregunta peligrosa para chibi =-.-=U . 

Ahora, en cuanto a mails, pues tengo a muchas personas a las cuales agradecer, así que un agradecimiento general para todos... y sigan mandando sus opiniones y críticas que son importantes para mi, mi mail como siempre kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com y a mew_lady@yahoo.com, se aceptan críticas constructivas, tomatazos y demás... abstenerse de enviar virusitos mata gatitas.

chibineko chan =n.n=

Y en relación a todos los maravillosos reviews que me han enviado aqui a fanfiction.net... pues:

- Arcanine1: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS!!!, chibi emocionada. Espero que te haya gustado lo que has leído hasta ahora. En cuanto al orden en el nombre y apellido de Kamy-chan; sip, siempre lo he sabido que su nombre es Kamatari y el apellido Honjo... solo que para mis fines maquiavélicos y demás gracias de este fic necesitaba que fuese al revés =n.n= jejeje... aunque no lo creas tengo el fic completo en mi cabeza casi desde el principio, y por eso fue lo del nombre. ¡Pero gracias de todas maneras!, mira que me emociona que me corrijan, eso quiere decir no solo que lo que hago le interesa a otros, sino que puedo mejorar con lo que me digan =n.n= Gracias por el review!

- Anira Nekozukii: Hola!, pues si... demoro mucho en continuar pero lo hago. Que bueno que te caen bien los hermanitos Wildfire, Charly y Cherry dicen que tu también les has caído muy bien =n.n= jejeje. En cuanto a Nicholas, pues que te puedo decir, siempre hay uno en cada familia, pero se nota ya que es un Wildfire, ne?... y la verdad no es para que caiga antipático del todo, el chico tiene su encanto. Y en cuanto a la continuación de celoso... =n.n=U no la he olvidado, don't worry... BE HAPPY! Y gracias por el review!!!

- Elizabeth Linares: Gracias por tus palabras!!... ya pronto sigue lo que viene luego, esta historia no para hasta que el FIN sea puesto (luego del segundo Sidestory) =n.n= asi que no te preocupes. Gracias por los reviews!!!

- Tira Misu: Tira Misu!!!!, hoooolaaaa!!!, pues no te preocupes que sigo escribiendo. Espero que este cap te guste. Nos vemos!!! y gracias por los reviews!!!

- mary blue: Ale-chan!!!! jejeje, HOOOOLAAAAAAA!!!, pues bien, sin duda tus preguntas están en la entrevista, y tu también... MIRATE; POR ALLI ESTAS AMIGA FENIX!!! Jejeje, ejem... pues espero que te guste el cap, como que esta muy... demasiado dulce, pero mis patitas no querian escribir otra cosa =n.n= Como sea gracias por tus lindos comentarios mi amiga mia, soy felinamente feliz con ellos. Y gracias por los reviews!

- lizett: Que bueno que la familia de Steven te haya agradado, pues si... de allí salió y la verdad nadie se queja hasta donde yo se. Y en cuanto al hermano, no desentona, le da un matiz diferente =n.n= jojojojojo. Gracias por el review.

- raya: Pues bueno, allí te dejo un nuevo cap. Espero no haber aumentado en mi nivel de maldad por dejar a la gente esperando así =n.n= demo... bueno, soy una demorona, lo se. Me emociona mucho que me digan cosas tan refrescantes como que volvieron a leer mi fic una vez mas, gracias por eso y por tu review!.

- Devil1: Bueno!, he aqui un nuevo cap, espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review!, y espero que este cap valga la pena tb =^.^=

- usagi-hk: =Y.Y= Listoooo!!!!, chibi no quiere ser muerta por la conejita!!!!, onegai, perdóname la vida =;.;= miau, aquí esta la última parte del 13 y entras en espera del 14. Sé que he demorado demasiado y me disculpo usagi-san, solo espero que te guste. Nicholas claro que tiene su cucharoncito, y es muy cálido sin duda... solo que bueno, es un tanto cuerdo y pues... ALGUIEN TENÍA QUE SERLO!!!! jejeje. En cuanto a Kamatari, pues para que veas que su autocontrol es grande, pero tienes razón, yo tampoco sé como lo hace, yo misma estaría saltando encima de Steven con un solo guiño suyo =*n.n*= . En fin usagi-san, espero que te guste el cap, estaré atenta a pequeños temblores con alcance de una cuadra en el mundo, si notifican uno así sabré que saltaste de la emoción... GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS!!!!

- Randa1: HOLA RANDA-SAN!!!... bueno, Steven agradece que por lo menos alguien piense en él y en lo mal que se la lleva... si, él mismo quiere que dejen de darle tantas interrupciones (en realidad demasiadas) =n.n= . En cuanto a las entrevistas... CLARO!!!, si ahora mismo viene otra!... UNA ENTREVISTA EN VIVO!!!, espero que la disfrutes. En cuanto a las "Angeles gatunas de Mew", pues mi hermanita cyber-chan no quiere, y como que nos falta una integrante, sin ella no se puede... =-.-= y a mi que me daba ilusión estar junto a mi Mew-chan tan kawaiiiiii!!!!!... bueno, así es la vida. En fin, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS!!!

- nelly_cc: Gracias por palabras y el ánimo!. Bueno, como dije antes.. si pues, el saber de donde viene el rubio supongo que lo hace más interesante. Es que bueno, no le cabía entrada en otra familia ne?, =n.n= y pues Kamatari tiene suerte, porque definitivamente solo tiene ojos para él =^.^= Espero que te haya gustado este cap, lo hice con cariño. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

- Lurvin: AMIGA MIA DE MIIIIII!!!!!!! Me emocioné tanto de verte mandándome mi reviewcito!.. chibi emocionada hasta las lágrimas =;.;= mirame. Gracias por leer este fic y todos los demás también... soy una chibi happy. Bueno, la manada vuelve y con fuerza, ¡Y es que tienen una entrada por cap!, y el trece recién esta terminando =-.-= si, después de muuuuucho tiempo. Me alegro que la familia y hogar de Steven te agradasen, el chico esta loco y su dulce locura nació, se formo y maduró en ese lugar... Kamy también esta agradecido por eso =n.n= . Bueno mi amiga, el cap ya se subió y espero que te haya gustado; ya estoy con el 14 en mente y solo será de un cap, no tan largo, en realidad el único cap de 3 partes que falta es el penúltimo, osea el 16... asi que supongo que avanzaré rápido (es un decir =n.n=V). Entonces nos vemos... Y GRACIAS POR TU PARTICIPACION EN LA ENTREVISTA!!!!, un super bechito felino para ti!... muuuac. Gracias por el review!

- Angeli Murasaki: Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, espero que este cap te guste también, y pues... YA ACTUALIZE!!!! =n.n=.. GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS!

- Ashurae: =*.*= OOOHHH!!!, palabras maravillosas han salido en este review!, chibi emocionada a rabiar =.= MUY EMOCIONADA!!! ¿en serio crees que puedo pulir mas mi fic?... ¡¿Como?!, chibi quelle criticas constructivas... ¡chibi quelle mejorar!!!!. Muchas gracias en serio Ashurae, me emocinaron muchísimo tus palabras; y es cierto... es mi fic más querido y al que más cuidado y atención le pongo... es mi bebé más especial. Que bueno que aun te acuerdas de mi =n.n= porque yo si de ti. Solo me queda agradecerte infinitamente por el review que me enviaste... GRACIAS!!!

- BISHOUJO-HENTAI: ¡Ya actualice Yun-chan!!, ¡Ya lo hice!!!!... =n.n= bueno, que te puedo decir... demoro siglos, pero algún día tenía que volver, ne?, así que no te me desesperes =n.n= Y bueno, en cuanto a la herida y lo que llegue a saber o no Nicholas... viene más adelante. Solo me queda decir... GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!!

Ahora sip... solo queda una cosa y es ir a...

****

El loco mundo de la autora! =@.@= miau...

El auditorio esta lleno a rabiar, cientos de feminas y alguno que otro chico por allí esperan con ansias el momento en que el show de inicio. Pancartas, carteles, banderolas, y... ¿ropa intima?, ejem... se alzan por sobre las cabezas. Es el momento que muchos han esperado.

cyberneko da la voz, faltan solo 5 minutos para el inicio. pyroneko da un último vistazo a todo antes de dejar a himeneko y a oujineko a cargo de los controles. chibineko le da los últimos toques al maquillaje del entrevistador de hoy, así como kawaiineko terminar de retocar al entrevistado.

chibineko: Listo onii-san, te ves muy bien =n.n= (la gatita comenta emocionada mientras le pasa los chibilentecitos de media luna a wizardneko)

wizardneko: Por supuesto que si, tú siempre haces un muy buen trabajo hermanita.

Las respiraciones están al máximo, hacía mucho desde la última entrevista al elenco y esta es muy importante.

cyberneko: ¡2 minutos para empezar!. (se asoma la gatita a los camerinos tan rápido como vuelve a irse)

Todos se ponen en sus lugares, sobre el enorme sillón en medio del escenario, un mini remolino precede a la aparición del chibigatito mago sobre este. Las tenues luces son reemplazadas de a pocos por otras más brillantes... es hora de comenzar, y.....

pyroneko (presentador): ¡Bienvenidos todos aaaaaa.... "UNA TARDE CON WIZARNEKO"!... Y con ustedes... ¡wizarneko!.

Y mientras las lámparas apuntan su luz hacia el sillón, el pequeño gatito acomoda sus lentecitos de media luna y mira al público con una felina sonrisa en su rostro.

wizardneko: Buenas tardes con todos, es un placer tenerlos como compañía para pasar una agradable velada. Pero bueno, hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial. Estaunidense de nacimiento, 25 años de edad, de 1.85 metros de alto, cabellera rubia y ojos celestes. Nacido en Georgia en el seno de una familia bien acomodada, siendo el menor de cinco hermanos... Demos la bienvenida aaaa... ¡¡¡¡STEVEN WILDFIRE!!!!.

Una marejada de aplausos y vitores inunda el estadio donde tuvo que ser hecho el programa por motivos de espacio ( =-.-=V ) mientras el antes nombrado ingresa al lugar con una enorme sonrisa iluminándole el rostro; hasta que finalmente se sienta en el sillón que está al costado del de wizardneko.

wizardneko: Buenas tardes Steven, es un verdadero placer tenerte con nosotros hoy.

Steven: Hola que tal wizard, para mi también es un placer estar por aquí.

wizardneko: ¡Genial!, pero que tal si comenzamos hablando un poco sobre ti... adelante, di lo que quieras.

Steven: Bueno mi amigo, que te puedo decir que la gente no sepa ya; tengo 25 y todo eso... bueno, eso tu ya lo dijiste. Estooo... ¡Ya!, estudio leyes en la universidad, hace poco terminé mi segundo año.

wizardneko: ¡Wow!, eso suena genial; es bueno tener una profesión que te sostenga, yo soy mago de tiempo completo.

Steven: ¡¿En serio?!, suena bien. Bueno, que más... ¡Me comprometí hace poco!, jejeje, con el amor de mi vida, mi lindo Kamatari. Ya no solo somos novios, ahora también estamos comprometidos.

wizardneko: ¡Felicidades!, me alegro por ti (aunque much@s casi se suicidan al saberlo =~.~= jejeje).

Steven: Si, pero aún no vamos a casarnos. Vamos a dejar pasar un tiempo más antes de eso; aunque en mi opinión yo me uní a él para siempre hace mucho. Kamy es el amor de mi vida (suspirito).

wizardneko: Hmmm... eso me parece en realidad genial. Al parecer vas bien por la vida, y ni que hablar de la ropa, me encanta tu estilo, ¿tu mismo te eliges la ropa?.

Steven: Pues lo hago desde que salí de casa, antes quería hacerlo pero no podía porque mi hermana Cherry no me dejaba... y era un dolor de cabeza ir con ella de compras. Pero ahora que vivo solo yo mismo me elijo todo, es algo así como que visto más a mi propio estilo. Pero si hablamos de cosas con estilo, me encantan tus gafas... tienen un aire, no sé; medio gótico, se ven geniales.

wizardneko: Muy amable de tu parte. Pero veamos, que más nos puedes decir de ti... como cuales son tus gustos, algún secreto de familia y ese tipo de cosas.

Steven: Pues no sé, es lo que todos saben... ¡Adoro las fresas!, son mi comida favorita; y en secretos de familia pues no debería de decirlo.. pero... los Wildfire somos descendientes de un antiguo clan japonés llamado el clan Kaneda n__n y mi Kamy lindo fue el que me lo dijo.

wizardneko: Pues es cierto, no es información que debería ser divulgada (aunque todo el mundo lo sepa), pero que más... ¡Ya sé!, ¿porque no dejamos que público intervenga?... ¡¿Que opina el público?!.

El gatito preguntó y el público respondió con eufóricos gritos, todos estaban emocionados.

wizardneko: En ese caso, mis hermanos menores comenzarán a pasar con micrófonos por el lugar, siéntanse en libertad de preguntar lo que quieran =~.~=

Y dicho esto, chibineko, cyberneko, kawaiineko, pyroneko y seiyaneko se dispusieron a tomar en sus hociquitos un micrófono cada uno y mezclarse entre el público.

Docenas de manos y garritas se extendían por doquier, así que wizardneko se vio en la obligación de mirar entre en público para escoger, cuando de pronto su mirada se posó sobre una persona en particular, y sonrió.

wizardneko: ¡chibi!, a tu derecha... a la persona de tu derecha.

Señaló el gatito con serenidad mientras su hermanita volteaba hacia la derecha y se quedaba de piedra... era... era...

Mikki_chan (mikki_chan01@): ¡Dame aquí!... gato.- la hechicera miró a su gatita de medio tiempo con aquel fastidio de siempre mientras fruncía el ceño- Más te valía apurarte o te quedabas sin tu atún.

chibineko: ¡Si jefa!- chibi tragó mientras entregaba el micrófono ¿que hacía su ama hechicera allí?... ¿tendría que ver eso con la entrada desaparecida de su chibimochilita?... ¿llovería el día de mañana?... ¿volvería a encontrar helado con sabor a tuna?... muchas preguntas.

Mikki_chan: Bueno, primero que nada... que tal wizard, tiempo sin verte. ¿Supongo que irás a la reunión semestral de magos y hechiceros de la próxima semana?.

wizardneko: ¡Claro que si Mikki_chan!, y lindo uniforme... ¿agregada de Ravenclaw?

Mikki_chan: ¡Por supuesto!, estoy tomando clases de medio tiempo en herbología para refrescar conocimientos, tu sabes. Pero bueno, le tengo una pregunta a Steven, así que aquí va: Si tuvieras al chico más guapo de mundo ante ti junto a un golpeado Kamatari; ¿A quien preferirías?.

Steven: ¡¿Mi Kamy lindo golpeado?!. Pues obvio que estaría demasiado ocupado atendiendo a mi Kamatari e ideando como destrozar a quien le haya hecho eso a un ser tan dulce, divino e indefenso como mi dulcesito para ir fijandome en cualquier otra persona (Steven parece molesto con solo pensar en eso).

Mikki_chan: ¿Entonces preferirías a Kamatari?.

Steven: ¡Por supuesto que si!.

Y desde bastidores y bien escondido porque no dijo que iba a ir ese día al set (en realidad negó por completo su presencia allí ante Steven), Kamatari lloraba de emoción ante la respuesta.

Ahora wizardneko mira hacia el público de nuevo y ve una manito insistente agitarse enérgica de un lado para el otro. Es una joven muy alegre con corazoncitos en lugar de ojos que a las justas y evita babearse toda por Steven.

wizardneko: kawaii-chan, a la chica que está a la izquierda dos filas encima de ti, la de la pancarta con el enorme corazón que dice "Estoy loca por ti."

kawaiineko: Lo que tu digas hermanito mayor.

wizardneko: Bueno, dinos tu nombre y tu pregunta.

Loreto (debiru_chan@): SI!, SI!!!!! (mientras salta como posesa al tomar el micrófono) Ejem.. ya, listo... bueno, mi nombre es Loreto y pues.... aaahhhh???? por que eres tan liiiindoooooo?... ejem... no, ettooo quise decir... ¿como te ves de aquí a 10 años más?... Ah, ah!!!... y quiero saber si me dejan hacer un clon de tí (miles de corazoncitos saliendo de a su alrededor) xD . Por Dios!, con que te alimentó tu mamá para ser taaaaan hermoso?! ^^!

Loreto suelta el micrófono que es atrapado por una muy feliz kawaii, la joven aún no puede creer que pudo hablar con Steven en persona, esta en una nube de fantasía. Mientras tanto Kamatari llora aún más por la emoción.

Steven: n_nU Bueno... esto, pues a la pregunta de en medio, de aquí a unos 10 años, yo me veo con mi propia firma de abogados y con Kamatari a mi lado como mi socio, compañero y pareja. Espero seguir teniendo buenas relaciones con mi familia y amigos y tenerlos cerca; vivir en una linda casa llena de perros, gatos, aves y caballos... ¡Y TENER CENAS FAMILIARES POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ AL MES!!! ;_; no quiero dejar de ver a mis sobrinos crecer. Y sobre lo de mi mamá... n_____n Pues me alimentó con mucha comida muy rica, frutas, vegetales, carne... ¡Y muchas fresas!.

wizardneko: Y sobre lo del clon =~.~= pues creo que tal vez algo de magia pueda ayudar... pero solo te durará un par de días, ejemm... mejor hablamos a la salida.

Y Loreto tuvo que ser socorrida porque con lo que le dijo wizardneko casi y se desmaya.

wizardneko busca de nuevo entre la multitud y divisa a otra posible participante del público.

wizardneko: seiya-kun, la dama cubierta de fuego que esta a tu costado; si señorita fénix, usted.

Ale-chan (fenix_reborn): YO, YOOOO!!!!! *.* ... ejemm... bueno, veamos, mi nombre es Ale-chan... AH!, son tantas preguntas!!!!! Ya, quiero saber que es lo que más te gusta de Kamatari, ¡¿y también que torturas, castigos, sufrimientos y todos los etc, etc, etc le daras a la infortunada persona que trate de acercarsele a Kamatari!. n.n

Steven: Bueno *n__n* que te puedo decir, de mi Kamy precioso me gusta todo; su boquita, su nariz, sus ojos lindos, su pelito, la manera en que camina, como hacemos el a... bueno, como estamos juntos **n__n** , la manera en que habla, como se enoja conmigo, como piensa en todos... y... y... TODO!!!, adoro a mi Kamatari precioso y me gusta todo n__n ... ¬__¬xxx ¡Pero al que trate de acercársele algún día!!!! LO MATO!.

El grito de Steven fue tan convincente que todo el lugar cayó en un profundo silencio de pronto, más en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cientos de gritos de emoción se dejaron oír.

wizardneko: Gracias Ale-chan...

Ale-chan: ¡AUN NO TERMINO! O.o (la alborotada ave fénix casi e incendia el lugar por lo emocionada)... ejem.. quiero saber también... ¿Por que prefieres el pastel de fresas al de chocolate?, ¡si el de chocolate es infinitamente mejor!.

Steven: Ah!, n__n es que las fresas son mis preferidas. El chocolate sin duda es dulce y rico, pero las fresas tienen de todo un poco, son dulces y agrias a la vez, da para todos los gustos... como mi Kamy lindo *n__n* y todo el resto de cosas en mi vida, me gusta que tengan de todo. Por eso prefiero las fresas al chocolate n__~

Ale-chan: (con lagrimitas en los ojos... las cuales eran recolectadas por Mikki_chan para posteriores curaciones n__n jojojojo) T.T una maaaaaassssss....

wizardneko: De acuerdo... una más =~.~=.

Ale-chan: ^.^ Yupiiiii!!!!... ya, ettooooo *^.^* ¿De donde sacas todas esas ideas para... para... "hacer cositas" con Kamatari?... me tienes perpleja.

Steven: Ejem... jejeje, bueno... eso... *n__n* es secreto; lo único que si te digo es que mi inspiración de cada día es un refrán chino que escuché alguna vez por allí: "Un gran amante no es el que seduce a una pareja diferente cada noche; un gran amante es aquel que seduce a la misma persona cada noche de su vida" n__n.

wizardneko: Bueno, ahora si... busquemos a una participante más en el público. Ya, cyber-chan, la señorita del fondo, si... la de la chompa verde.

ZAC (zac_fanyaoi@): Hola!!!!, si, bueno... mi nombre es ZAC, soy una superadmiradora del yaoi, ME ENCANTA!!!! y tengo una pregunta para el invitado n_n : ¿Que harías si Shishio-sama regresa y Kamatari se da cuenta de que aún ama a Shishio?... se que es un caso hipotético, pero ¿pelearías por su amor?... QUIERO SABER!!!...

Steven: Que cosa???!!!! O__o... ¬__¬xx POR SUPUESTO QUE PELEARÍA!!!, con uñas, dientes, garras, espada, látigo!!!... no espera un momento, el látigo me lo guardo para otra cosa *n__n* ejem.. pero, ¡Claro que pelearía con todo mi ser para que mi pareja siga a mi lado! Kamatari es lo más importante que me ha pasado y por ningún motivo pienso perderlo, ni siquiera por el tal Shishio. NO SEÑOR!, palabra de Wildfire. 

wizardneko: Vaya!, esa fue una pregunta fuerte... pero continuemos.

Y buscando un poquito hacia el otro lado, wizarneko localiza a una pariente lejana de la manada, a su adorable y aleonada prima Lurvin =n.n=

wizardneko: ¡chibi, atrás tuyo!. 

El gatito señala ávidamente con la patita hacia donde esta se encuentra.

chibineko: ¡Lurvin-san!, que bueno verte por aquí, soy una chibi felish =n.n= hacia tiempo que no tenía una reunión con tantas parientas lejanas y cercanas =^.^=.

Lurvin (lurvinyamileth@): ¡Hola chibi!, estoy emocionada de que me hayan notado. Bueno, yo tengo unas cuantas preguntitas para Steven.

La leoncita dice con emoción mientras le es pasado el micrófono y lo toma entre sus garritas.

Lurvin: Bueno, si quieres no me contestes porque las preguntas son un tanto personales, pero igual pienso preguntar: ¿Eras ya antes de tu llegada a la universidad, ya eras todo un don Juan Tenorio, tanto con chicas y chicos?. ¿Y si no lo eras que te ocurrió para que lo fueras?.

Steven: o__O Bueno, en verdad son un poco personales, pero igual contestaré. Si, ya era bastante popular con entre chicos y chicas antes de la universidad, tuve unas 5 ó 6 parejas temporales antes de entrar al curso.

Lurvin: Wow!, increíble, y bueno, otra pregunta si se puede es que si antes de Kamatari, ¿tuviste un amor no correspondido o lo que se puede llamar un verdadero amigo?.

Steven: No, la verdad que no. Creo... no, estoy seguro de que nunca antes me he enamorado de nadie; no negaré que si ha habido atracciones fuertes con muchas personas, pero como nunca antes me había enamorado pues no he tenido amores no correspondidos. ¿Un verdadero amigo?, pues la verdad no me he juntado con las mejores amistades, debo de admitirlo aunque no me enorgullezca, la mayoría, antes de hacerme amigo de Matt Carter, me han seguido por conveniencia; así que no, tampoco he tenido verdaderos amigos hasta ahora... bueno, tal vez mi cuñado Anthony, él si me quiere como un amigo, pero nuestra relación es como de hermanos, él me ve como su hermano menor y me protege por ello, pero no sé si cuenta para ti.

Lurvin: Pues supongo que si... y pues... un par de preguntitas más =;.;= por favor...

wizardneko: Ok!

Lurvin: Yoshi! Bueno, igual que antes no me respondas si no quieres. ¿Como fue tu primera experiencia sexual con una persona de tu mismo sexo?... y pues antes de que me corten... En tu juego tu eres el cazador y tu pareja la presa, ¿¿¿¿¿alguna vez tu fuiste la presa y alguien mas fue el cazador?????.

Steven: O__O Vaya!, estoooo... bueno. La primera vez con otro hombre... y pues esto ya se lo conté a mi Kamy, porque nosotros nos contamos todo, así que supongo que no hay problema en contarlo, fue a los 16... con un profesor de mi escuela; no me enseño nunca ningún curso, pero hablábamos de vez en cuando... y pues yo le guste y él a mi, solo atracción física. Debo admitir que estuve asustado, había estado antes con una chica pero igual eso no me preparó para lo que venía; y creo que con eso respondo tu última pregunta... yo fui la presa. Estuve dos veces con él como 'la presa', pero en realidad no me gustó serlo. Descubrí que me gustaban tanto los hombres como las mujeres, pero prefiero ser el dominante n_n , por suerte a mi Kamy le gusta.

Lurvin: =O.O= Gurrr... creo que este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Y le da el micrófono a chibi de nuevo mientras procesa en su mente cada una de las respuestas.

wizarneko continua entonces y localiza a cierta gatita muy cerca de donde se encontraba pyroneko (para completo éxtasis de la siamesita)

wizardneko: ¡pyro-kun! (llama la atención del gatito) atrás a tu izquierda.

Y al voltear pyroneko, el tono rojizo de su pelaje subió aún más. Allí se encontraba una muy conocida gatita siamesa en compañía de su siempre fiel compañero canino (y uno de los pocos perros aceptados oficialmente en la manada 7) Yanse. Se trataba de Syamuneko, la hermana adoptiva de la manada 7, la cual vive en Japón.

pyroneko: Hola Syamuneko... (saluda el gatito mientras pasa el micrófono).

Syamuneko (cyntella_dojokodome@): Hola pyro-kun =*n.n*= jejeje... ¡Gracias por la oportunidad hermanito wizard!, ejem... bueno, yo tengo un par de preguntitas, quisiera saber... ¡¿Que se siente estar con uno de los personajes más cotizados por la audiencia tanto masculina como femenina?! (la gatita dice de pronto muy emocionada, tanto así que Yanse se asusta un poquito)

Steven: *n__n* Bueno, no sé que decir... no sabía eso; jejeje... creo que me hace sentirme un poquito nervioso, y vanidoso también.

Syamuneko: Ay, que mono!... pero dime, también quisiera saber ¿porqué consientes tanto a tu Kamy?

Steven: Como decirte... esa pregunta ni se pregunta; ¿acaso tu no cuidarías tu tesoro más preciado?, y bueno ¿si ese tesoro tuviese vida?, ¿no harías hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz?, ¿mimarlo y cuidarlo?. Pues bien n_n mi Kamy es mi tesoro, así que lo consentiré el resto de mi vida porque quiero hacerlo feliz para siempre.

Syamuneko suspira, que romántico... ¡Ella quiere uno así!. Entonces mientras entrega el micrófono a pyroneko hace una última pregunta.

Syamuneko (bajito): ¿Oye pyro-kun?... ¿Tienes algo que hacer después?... es que me gustaría ver una peli, pero Yanse no quiere ir =*n.n*= (la gatita se arriesga, puesto que antes del show le había sacado a kawaii que pyro no estaba saliendo con nadie).

pyroneko (un poquito nervioso): No... supongo que te puedo acompañar.

Murmura el gatito antes de irse, pues wizard estaba señalándole a otra participante del público. Syamuneko estaba muy feliz.

Ahora el turno era el de una angelita de la Fé de cabello castaño y ojitos café ya conocida por la manada =n.n=.

Yersi Fanel (yersifanel@): ¡Hola todos!, ¡hola wizard-kun!, gracias por la oportunidad, jejeje; estoy muy emocionada en verdad n_n.

wizardneko: ¡Bienvenida al programa Yersi-san!, a ver... ¿cuales serían tus preguntas para nuestro invitado de hoy?.

Yersi Fanel: Bueno, si... más de una en realidad, ¿podría?.

wizarneko: Adelante =~.~=

Yersi Fanel: Ya, la primera sería: ¿Por que antes de reformarte eras tan desinteresado? es decir, no te importaban los demás. Y de paso quisiera saber ¿Alguna vez has visto a Kamatari con su traje de Batalla? su kimono y su Hoz.

Steven: jeje, a ver... ejem, bueno. Yo mismo no sé porque era tan desinteresado antes, supongo que el que no me importase nada tuvo que ver con que nunca me faltó nada. Siempre obtuve todo lo que quise, por más pequeño que fuese, ya sea de pequeño por mi familia que me lo dio todo, o más adelante porque... bueno, mucha gente me ha dicho que tengo el encanto necesario para obtener muchas cosas. Es difícil pensar en lo que le falta a los demás cuanto a ti no te falta nada, es triste, cierto; pero es la manera de pensar de mucha gente, no solo fue mía; pero cuando Kamatari me rechazó y por primera vez sentí que no podía obtener no solo algo a alguien que quería, sino que necesitaba en exceso; pues me puse en los zapatos de los demás. Es la única forma de aprender -__- . Y bueno en cuanto a la segunda pregunta, jejeje... la respuesta está en "Celoso... ¿yo?." Durante mi participación en ese fic donde supuestamente estaré dentro de dos años de mi tiempo (el fic ya esta hecho ^__^U ) será la primera vez que vea a mi Kamy lindo con su uniforme de batalla. En cuanto a la hoz... jejeje, será un poco antes pero no te digo cuando porque arruino la historia n__n pero eso si... ¡¡¡SE VEIA KA-WA-II!!!.... mmmm, utsukushi...

Y cierto chico oriental estaba por todo y sofocado tras bastidores, ¡Steven decía cada cosa...!

Yersi Fanel: ¡Gracias por tu respuesta Steven!, pero bueno... te tengo un par de preguntitas más... ¡para la fanaticada!!!... ¿Siiiii? ;__; 

Steven: ¡Claro!, adelante.

Yersi Fanel: Bien, ejem... solo por simple curiosidad n__n ¿cuantas mascotas tienes?, ¿Alguna fobia?, ¿Tu libro preferido y por que?.

Steven: Bueno... mascotas... n_nU ya perdí la cuenta, debemos de tener por lo menos unos 20 a 30 gatos en casa, y por allí de perros desperdigados por toda la hacienda... algunos son de compañía y otros trabajan con el ganado y demás... y están mis nuevos bebés emplumaditos en la universidad; jejeje, como que son muchos para contar (incluyendo a la _Princess_). Fobias, glup... si, ¡No me gustan las agujas! __ odio las inyecciones aunque a veces sean necesarias Y__Y y me obliguen a ponérmelas. Libro preferido, pues la verdad no soy mucho de leer libros, mi lindo Kamy recién me está amaestrando en ese arte... pero cuando tenga uno te aviso n_n

Yersi Fanel: De acuerdo... ¡Y si necesitas un ángel algún día solo avísame!.

wizarneko: ¡Bueno, y ahora continuemos que aún nos queda programa!... hmm... veamos, jejeje, kawaii-chan un par de filas adelante tuyo...

kawaiineko avanza un par de filitas y encuentra a una amiga muy querida por la manada.

kawaii: Alicel!... hola, que emoción verte por aqui.

Alicel (alicel@): Hola kawaii-chan!!!!. ¿Como va la salud?, ¿todo bien?, ¿que me cuentas? ¿Te han llegado todos los abrazos y la fruta que siempre envío?.

kawaii: ¡Si!, y siempre preparo ricas ensaladas cubiertas de mucho cariño con lo que tu nos envías... aquí tienes el microfono prima Alicel.

Y kawaii entrega el micrófono a la simpática y peculiar gatita de color negro, la cual va ataviada con su mejor cintita color fucsia para el cuello, en donde lleva atado su inseparable estéreo personal (según ella suena mejor que un cascabel =n.n=). Alicel mira al invitado y sonríe, sus peculiares ojitos cambian de color con la luz de los reflectores, dándole una mirada extraña y enigmática (según la misma Alicel es su mirada de temblor, y por ello ella es una gatita temblor) mientras acaricia su símbolo de la araña que es su insignia personal, pues a veces se transforma en una linda arañita jojojojo =n.n= . Alicel esta lista.

Alicel: Hola Steven ¡guapetón de mi cucharón!, jejeje.. bueno, aquí te van mis preguntas, quiero saber ¿cuando recibas tu titulo de abogado lucharas por los derechos de los animales?, y si es así ¿le harás rebajas a los pobres e indefensos animalitos, sobre todo si son amigos y familia de chibineko? =O.O=

Steven: Wow, ¡pues mira que no lo había pensado!, ¡¡¡¡PERO CLARO!!!, si los derechos de los animales se ven en peligro, con gusto ayudaré (Steven está de superdeformet, parado sobre su sillón con un puñito levantado en lo alto; se ha emocionado mucho). Y sobre rebajas ^__~ ¡sin duda alguna!, es más, en casos críticos no cobraré nada si se trata de los amigos de la chibi jejeje.

Alicel (con corazoncitos en los ojos): ¡ESO!.

wizardneko: Y ahora seiyaneko, a la gatita morada con rectángulos verdes sobre el pelaje que se encuentra tres filas adelante tuyo, ¡si señorita!, usted misma =~.~=

seiyaneko: ¡A la orden jefe!.

Y le entrega el micrófono a la linda gatita morada.

Janendra (janendra@): Ay!, hola hola!!!!... estoy tan emocionada =n.n= he leído el fic desde hace mucho, todo todo... me conozco cada detalle que han dado, y sin embargo... pues bueno, ¡Tengo tantas preguntas!. Pero lo más importante que quiero saber es; bueno quiero saber si te vas a casar con Kamatari en una ceremonia preciosa y con toda la familia y si algún día van a terminar "eso" que se quedó inconcluso en el granero =*n.n*= y de paso si no tienes una foto con menos ropa y que colonia o perfume usas; ji ji ji. =@.@=

Steven: Bueno, pues *n__n* claro que mis planes incluyen una ceremonia, pequeña pero mágica para mi Kamy y para mi el día que nos unamos en matrimonio; quiero que todo sea especial y por supuesto que mi familia y nuestros amigos más cercanos estén allí para compartir ese día con nosotros, ese es mi sueño. (Steven terminó de decir como sumergido en otra realidad. *-__-* En cuanto a eso del granero... jejeje... espero tener mejor suerte a la próxima.

Kamatari está a punto de lanzar el grito al cielo, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre?!... y sin embargo se queda callado *¬__¬*xx.

Steven: Y pues... una foto con menos ropa... (Steven saca sus vulpinas orejitas) solo en la colección privada de mi Kamy, tendrán que preguntarle a él si quiere prestarla jojojo... y que colonia uso; pues Brut, es mi marca favorita.

Janendra: WAAA!!!!, que lindo!!!... ¡¡¡ERES EL MÁS GUAPO DE TODOOOOS!!! (gritó de pronto la gatita a la vez que sacaba una enorme pancarta que decía "¡Cásate con Kamatari!... ¡PERO YA!" y lanzaba un millón de besos hacia el invitado).

Cientos de voces se unieron al clamor de la gatita morada, muchas quieren ver ese matrimonio.. ¡PERO YA!.

Y entonces, antes de que wizardneko pudiese seguir con su búsqueda de público para participar entre aquella multitud de pancartas, gritos, besos y demás; la voz de chibi al micrófono resonó en el estadio.

chibineko: Nii-san!, ¡ellas, ellas!, ¡Es mi grupo!.

La atención general se enfocó en un grupo compuesto de chicas y gatitas superlocas que portaban todas camisetas de diferentes colores con logos iguales que decían "Yaoi Team" encima de la imagen de un chiquito lindo vestido con un diminuto topsito y un aún más pequeño short; en tanto que entre ellas se escuchaban gritos como ¡viva el yaoi!, ¡Arriba el shota!, ¡queremos lemmon! y frases similares; en tanto que cada una portaba cartelones que decían "¡Yaoi por siempre!" y debajo docenas de nombres, cada una llevaba la lista de sus personajes favoritos, además de un cartel que decía en enormes letras "¡Niños en shorts!". chibi ya había verificado que ninguna hubiese inscrito en su lista alguno de los bishonens o biseinens pertenecientes a SUS listas. La atención se centró entonces en una chica muy avivada con el cabello largo y negro atado en dos colitas muy a lo Sailor Moon y lentecitos muy kawaii se adelantó... ¡Era Limiko!, la presidenta del Yaoi Team.

Limiko (miaka_himura@): HOLA CHIBI!!!!... STEVEN!!!!, ¡¡¡Waaa!!!! (lanzo un supergrito la joven) ¡perguntas, preguntas! (dijo la chica tomando el micrófono con celeridad). ¡Quiero saber!... ¡¿Podrías volver a ponerte tu trajecito de pirata???!!! (estrellitas salían de sus ojos).

Steven: X__X ejem... pues... n__n ¡Claro!, pienso hacerlo de nuevo... pero solo con mi Kamy en la habitación.

Limiko sonrió, jejeje... lo que no sabía Steven era que igual ella se iba a enterar de todos los detalles gracias a su profunda amistad con la autora (jojojojojo), así que sintiéndose satisfecha con la respuesta continuó con una pregunta un tanto más seria.

Limiko: Genial!, bien por ti y Kamatari jeje, ¡pero también quisiera saber!... ¿Es cierto que cuando conociste a Kamatari comenzaste a vivir la vida loca?.

Steven: O__o Bueno, en general la gente dice que me he calmado desde que Kamatari y yo estamos juntos... n__n pero si te soy sincero... ¡Pues si!, desde que estoy con mi lindo panquesito siento que mi vida se ha vuelto más emocionante que antes, así que por lo menos desde mi perspectiva creo que la respuesta sería si.

Limiko mira a Steven extasiada, y no se da cuenta de que la gatita ploma con patitas blanquitas que estaba sentada en su regazo se estaba adueñando del micrófono.

kitten_suby(kitten_suby@): ¡Viva el shota!.

1/2 de la audiencia: ¡¡¡¡QUE VIVA!!!!!

kitten_suby: Jejeje... bueno, ¡Yo también tengo preguntas! (dijo la gatita eufórica mientras movía la colita de manera acompasada)... y quiero saber ¡ESTO!: ¿Por que eres tan posesivo con Kamatari?.

Steven: ¡¿POSESIVO?! x__x.... ¬__¬XX ¡Yo no soy posesivo con MI Kamy!, ¡el simple hecho de no querer que se vaya para ningún lugar sin mi y no querer que se separe nunca de mi lado NO ME HACE POSESIVO!!! (Steven parecía molesto) grrrr....

kitten_suby: Ya, ya... no era para tanto, solo fue una pregunta =-.-=U además todavía me gustaría saber ¿como haces para que TU Kamy sea tan sumiso contigo en la cama?.

Steven: *O__O* ... ejem (cambiando totalmente su actitud y tomando una postura que demostraba un poco de satisfacción mientras apoyaba el mentón entre los dedos pulgar y índice de una de sus manos) bueno, que te puedo decir... cuando uno tiene el toque (guiño) lo tiene.

kitten_suby: UY!, ya quisiéramos ver más de ese 'toque'.

Casi todo el publico: SIIIIIIIII!!!!, MAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!.

Y tras bastidores Kamatari esta que no aguanta el acaloramiento que le estaba dando... ¡Iba a matar a Steven!.

wizardneko: A ver la siguiente pregunta. Hmm, cyber-chan, ve cinco filas más arriba =~.~= a la pumita que esta a la izquierda.

cyberneko entrega el micrófono entonces a una pumita que se da unos aires muy gatunos, de pelaje rosa pálido, casi blanquicino y de un ojo azul y el otro verde que anda muy seria sin duda, aunque igual se la ve emocionada.

Lady Akiko Koori(akiko_koori@): Bueno, es un placer estar aqui. Mi nombre es Akiko Koori, y pues me intereso en hacer preguntas más bien del tipo social y laboral, así que por favor respóndame lo siguiente Steven: ¿Realmente espera que creamos que no hubo complot interno para obtener su puesto?; ¿cree usted que es justo que aquellos que trabajan tan arduamente queden opacados solo por que usted tiene un apellido distinguido?. Espero que no lo tome de manera personal, son para un trabajo que tengo =n.n=

Steven: O__O Bueno, me has dejado de piedra, nunca me puse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Veamos, no creo que haya habido un complot interno para tener el puesto que tengo... porque aún no tengo uno n__n voy en clases en la uni todavía... O_o aunque no se si mi puesto en la universidad tenga que ver con algo de eso.. ¡Espera!, ya me acordé, es una universidad de paga, y pues entran los que pueden pagarla... bueno tuve que estudiar para el examen de admisión pero no fue la gran cosa, estaba facil... ay!, ya no se ;_; Y pues, sobre mi apellido... no sé, nunca pensé en eso tampoco. Supongo que si me da mejores oportunidades, solo espero no opacar a nadie... snif, trataré de no hacerlo @_@

Steven termina medio mareado por esas preguntas mientras Akiko se sienta satisfecha. Ya tiene los datos para el cuestionario =n.n=. wizarneko mira una vez más a la audiencia, y entonces su mirada se posa inquisitiva sobre una joven sentada en la cuarta fila, algo en su aura resaltaba sobre los demás, un espíritu libre e inquisitivo que atrajo la atención del gatuno mago.

wizarneko: seiya-kun, con la señorita de la cuarta fila que está a tu izquierda por favor.

Reiko(pointe_reiko@) : Hola, mi nombre es Reiko, y mis preguntas son las siguientes: Si Kamatari te llegara a traicionar, ¿como reaccionarias?, ¿podrías llegar a vengarte de él o llegar a odiarlo?.

Steven: Tra... tra... traicionar... me... yo, yo nunca he pensado en esa posibilidad; (Steven se endereza en su asiento, se le ve muy serio ahora, y su semblante toma un tono de tristeza) yo... yo no creo poder llegar a odiarlo nunca o vengarme de alguna manera, no de él. Me sentiría triste tal vez, devastado... eso lo sé, porque así me sentí cuando creí no tenerlo junto a mi nunca, cuando pensé que mis posibilidades con él eran nulas. Pero no niego que odiaría con toda el alma a aquella persona que lo alejase de mi, y que sería mejor para esa persona nunca tenerme delante suyo, porque no sobreviviría para contarlo.

Reiko: Bueno, interesantes respuestas; y ahora un par más, ya que todos están haciendo mas de una pregunta o dos n__n; ¿Qué signo eres?, ¿Qué música te gusta más?

Steven: Bueno, creo que nadie me había preguntado mi signo hasta ahora n__n; soy Libra y a mucha honra por cierto, jejeje... nací un 27 de Setiembre. Y en cuanto a la música que más me gusta, pues me gusta la música de salón, las baladas suaves que puedes bailar junto a la persona que quieres, mientras te llenas de la música y sientes mil y un cosas, esa es la música que prefiero.

Steven contestó casi en sueños aquella última pregunta, aunque fue despertado de su ensimismamiento cuando wizardneko decidió dar oportunidad a un nuevo miembro del público presente.

wizardneko: Bueno, ahora iremos con la última persona que de sus preguntas en ésta entrevista.

En tanto que wizarneko ya tiene a alguien más en su mira, y con una sonrisa le indica a pyroneko que entregue el micrófono. La elegida es una linda gatita cruce de Abisinio con Bombay, de pelaje y ojos negros como la noche.

Kokoro (kokoro_chan2001@): Hola! (saluda eufórica la gatita) ¡Quiero hacerte muchas preguntas Steven!... no sé por cual comenzar... pero bueno pues: ¿Cuales fueron tus sentimientos en el momento en que Kamatari te rechazo? y ¿Alguna vez sentiste envidia o celos de Matt por estar cerca de tu pastel de fresas?.. ah!, ah!... y también quisiera saber, en el hipotético caso por supuesto, ¿que habría pasado si Kamatari no te hubiese aceptado?. A ver, ¡responde!, soy una gatita con curiosidad insatisfecha =^-^=

Steven (con el corazón en la mano y lagrimitas en los ojos): ¿Porque eres tan malaaaaa?... snif ;__; ¿que no sabes que si eso hubiese sucedido mi vida no sería vida?. Aún tiemblo al recordar cuando Kamatari me rechazó la primera vez, me sentí solo como nunca antes, vacío por completo y sin vida alguna aguardándome; fueron los peores días de mi vida y espero no repetirlos nunca más; porque ahora soy feliz... pero si mi Kamatari no me hubiese aceptado seguiría hundido en esa miseria, ¡y pensar en ello me asusta! (el chico tiembla). Y bueno, si alguna vez estuve celoso de Matt, si, debo confesar que si. No celoso como podría ponerme de un rival, sino por el hecho de que él tuviese su cercanía y yo no. Obvio que fue antes de ganarme su amor, el cual conservaré por siempre n__n porque si no lo logro, me muero.

Todo el público lloraba de emoción ante las palabras dichas por Steven, estaban emocionados de verdad, verdad. Detrás del escenario, cierto chico oriental también lloraba de emoción, era una promesa, nunca dejaría a ese adorable rubio loco. Kokoro se quitó un par de lagrimitas y sonrió, ella esperaba una respuesta similar sin duda.

Kokoro: Ay!, que afortunado que es Kamatari (estrellitas en los ojos y corazoncitos flotando alrededor de la gatita); ayyyyy... y dime: ¿Crees que tu hermano recapacite o intentara algo contra ustedes dos?.

Steven miró con interrogantes flotando sobre él a la gatita.

Steven: ¿Porqué iba Nicholas a hacernos algo a Kamy y a mi?.

Kokoro: =^-^= olvidalo bombón, smiuf... ¿Donde consigo alguien como tu pero en el periodo post-Kamatari? ^-^.

Steven sonrió mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. El público aplaudía a rabiar.

wizardneko: Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Gracias a todos por acompañarnos hoy durante esta entrevista tan especial!, fue un gusto sin duda pasar la tarde en compañía de todos ustedes. ¡¡¡LOS ESPERAMOS PARA UNA PROXIMA ENTREVISTA!!!!. ¡Hasta pronto!

Este capítulo fue terminado el 22 de setiembre del 2003 =n.n=


	18. capitulo 14

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo XIV: Una batalla para dos

Nicholas buscó a Steven casi desde el momento mismo en el que había subido al tren, y sin embargo ya era casi medio día y no lograba hallarlo, a pesar de estar seguro de haber recorrido todos los vagones de pasajeros dos veces completas e incluso haber prestado una mayor atención a cada pasajero la segunda vez. No, no entendía el porque no lo encontraba; estaba por completo y positivamente seguro de haber reconocido a su hermano, y también de haberlo visto subir a 'ese' tren; entonces, ¿donde estaba?. Nicholas bufó en exasperación antes de sentarse en el primer asiento libre que encontrase en la sección de primera clase, que fue donde encontró cupo libre, y justo a tiempo para pensar una vez más en su adorable hermanito menor...

- *¡Demonio de muchacho!.*- pensó por enésima vez esa mañana el cansado hombre.

- "Señor... ¿desea que su almuerzo le sea servido?."- entonces los pensamientos de Nicholas fueron interrumpidos por un joven que llevaba un plateado carrito con humeantes refrigerios puestos en elegantes charolas; así como una variedad de bebidas calientes y otras tantas alcohólicas.

Nicholas arrugó el entrecejo, esa comida siempre le había caído muy mal, casi fatal. Por lo general el hombre se aseguraba de aprovisionarse con fruta y comidas frías para un viaje, pero esa vez iba sin nada.

- "Solo un café."- el hombre dijo con desgano mientras su estómago protestaba por la decisión... llevaba sin comer desde el día anterior, pero una indigestión era lo menos que se le antojaba en aquel momento- "Con dos de azúcar."- agregó poco antes de que la humeante taza le fuese servida.

- "Aquí tiene."- el joven sirvió lo que le fue pedido con una sonrisa antes de continuar repartiendo el almuerzo en el vagón de primera clase. Nicholas suspiró.

- "¡Demonio de muchacho!."- murmuró Nicholas antes de darle un primer y reconfortante sorbo al cálido brebaje. Iba a necesitar recuperar algo de sus energías y pensar un poco más para poder encontrar a Steven, puesto que al parecer por alguna razón el chico no quería ser encontrado y de seguro se había escondido (era lo único que cabía en la cabeza de Nicholas como explicación, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Steven no se hubiese subido al tren, o peor aún... que si se haya subido y por alguna razón ya no estuviese en él. Un accidente familiar era lo último que Nicholas necesitaba en su vida; el hombre volvió a suspirar antes de dejar la taza de café en la pequeña mesita que tenía delante suyo y cerrar los ojos por un momento... si solo un momento, estaba cansado y 15 minutos de descansar con los ojos cerrados lo tendrían de nuevo en el juego de buscar a su hermano y obtener algunas respuestas... solo 15 minutos.

----------

Steven se encontraba enfurruñado; maldiciendo al mundo entero y en especial al gobierno japonés.

- "Ya me van a conocer ahora que llegue... ¡Me van a conocer!."- murmuró el chico una vez más antes de volver a pararse para practicar con la espada.

Steven se encontraba escondido en el más alejado de los vagones de carga. Una vez y su boleto fue revisado por el encargado, el chico pasó de largo todos los vagones de pasajeros, subió al techo y con el tren en movimiento bajo sus pies, saltó de vagón en vagón hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba, un vagón lleno de granos y harinas. Llevaba allí horas entre mascullando y practicando con la espada; no quería comer nada, no quería beber nada, no quería ver a nadie... ¡SOLO QUERIA UNA COSA Y ERA RECUPERAR A SU KAMATARI!. El chico dio una certera estocada al aire, repasando una vez más los movimientos más complicados del antiguo manual que describía las técnicas del clan Kaneda, y que a la fecha el chico conocía y ejecutaba con mediana facilidad.

- "Solo esperen... a que llegue..."- el chico dio un golpe con la espada hacia la parte media de su oponente imaginario- "... y sabrán..."- el chico combinó ahora parte de sus conocimientos marciales al conectar certeros golpes en lo que sería el pecho y cara del mismo oponente- "... que su mayor error..."- y el chico dio una vuelta y un movimiento con los que fácilmente hubiese cortado la cabeza de su oponente, el cual Steven imaginaba debía ya de estar de rodillas en el suelo- "... ¡fue meterse conmigo!."

Steven se concentró entonces tal y cual había hecho durante toda la mañana y enfocó su ira al entrenamiento. Una cosa era segura, esos bastardos se iban a acordar de él toda su condenada vida, y aún después de ésta, luego de la paliza que se iba a encargar personalmente de que recibieran... eso era seguro.

**********

Kamatari llegó a su destino casi un día completo después de iniciado su viaje, por lo que llegó de noche. Sin perder tiempo buscó quien le diese motivo del lugar que buscaba y casi de inmediato encontró el sitio donde contactaría a los que le darían los datos finales para realizar su misión.

Llegó al lugar medio vacilante, pero era su obligación, vacilar era lo último que le era permitido; así que tocó la puerta dos veces seguidas, espero y toco otras tres veces más; según el código que le había sido dado. Pasaron escasos segundos antes de que la puerta del establecimiento fuese abierta y Kamatari pasara al interior. Dentro se encontraban algunos hombres que vestían uniformes negros como los de aquellos con los que hasta ahora había tenido contacto. Uno de ellos se adelantó hacia Kamatari y se inclinó en señal de saludo, Kamatari hizo lo mismo.

- "Es un honor tenerlo aquí Kamatari-san, soy el capitán Hiramitsu; aquí tiene las órdenes e información que complementan el informe que tengo entendido ya le fue dado en un inicio con gran parte de la información."- el capitán Hiramitsu le entregó un sobre blanco y grueso- "El sobre no ha sido abierto, por lo cual solo usted sabrá el contenido de la información. Léala, memorícela y destrúyala después de eso; no puede caer en manos extrañas."- Kamatari miró el sobre en su mano, cerrado por un sello de cera con el símbolo del gobierno Meiji; el hombre continuó luego- "Además se nos dijo que le informásemos que encontrará datos de una identidad nueva junto con la información, la cual deberá usted de adoptar durante todo el tiempo que dure esta misión."

Kamatari miró el sobre y luego a aquellos hombres. Bueno, aquello había sido rápido en verdad.

- "Hai, cumpliré mi misión con eficiencia, no se preocupe por ello."- contestó el antiguo Juppon Gatana al tiempo que seguía a su ahora superior, puesto que éste le había hecho una seña para que así lo hiciese.

Caminaron por un pasillo largo y pronto se encontraron frente a una puerta pequeña, que al ser abierta dejó ver a Kamatari su antigua hoz; tanto gratos como dolorosos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por el capitán al volver a dirigirle a Kamatari la palabra.

- "Tome..."- el capitán Hiramitsu le entregó a Kamatari un montón de prendas de vestir- "... póngaselas por favor en el cuarto de al lado."

Y tal como le fue ordenado, Kamatari entró al pequeño cuarto iluminado por una pequeña lampara de aceite y procedió a cambiar las ropas que traía puestas por las nuevas, dejando por un momento el sobre con los datos de la misión en la pequeña mesa que, junto con una silla, eran todo el mobiliario de lugar; Kamatari se dio cuenta pronto de que el lugar debía de ser un cuarto para interrogatorios y tembló ligeramente; finalmente miró la ropa que llevaba en las manos y suspiró. El atuendo consistía de una camisa marrón oscura bastante sencilla, pantalones también marrones y botas negras, un chaleco marrón un poco mas oscuro que el resto del atuendo y un sobretodo marrón camello también bastante sencillo y para terminar un sombrero vaquero de ala ancha al parecer algo viejo, un cinturón negro para el pantalón y una pañoleta negra para el cuello; nada con lo cual llamar la atención. Kamatari finalmente observó el saco azul oscuro de Steven que para la fecha ya era suyo propio y sonrió mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la prenda.

- "Voy a regresar a tu lado, no importa como."- susurró el chico procediendo a doblar la ropa de la cual se había despojado y tomando el sobre con la importante información.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró con el capitán, el cual lo esperaba parado haciendo guardia al lado de la puerta.

- "Por favor, le pido cuide de mi vestimenta hasta que yo regrese."- pidió el muchacho, ante lo cual el otro hombre pareció entre curioso y asombrado por la petición, pero simplemente asintió.

Por último en el mismo armario de donde había sido sacada la ropa y donde se encontraban la hoz y algunas espadas; se encontraba una pequeña mochila, que fue pronto puesta en manos de Kamatari.

- "Aquí encontrará una lámpara de aceite y aceite, algo de comida seca, algunos suministros en caso de lesión y una daga en caso de ser capturado por miembros del gobierno norteamericano; recuerde que por ningún motivo deben enterarse de los movimientos de nuestro gobierno en su país, así que contamos con que hará lo necesario para evitar esto."

Kamatari sintió un golpe en lo profundo de su ser al escuchar aquello, más solo asintió ante lo que le fue dicho.

- "Bien, aquí tiene su arma y hay un caballo esperándolo en la puerta; sinceramente, le deseo mucha suerte en su empresa... no ha sido fácil tomar la decisión de enviarlo a usted, según tengo entendido ya se han perdido varios hombres."

- "Entiendo, y gracias."- Kamatari se inclinó una vez más antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta salir completamente del pequeño cuartel secreto.

Una vez fuera volvió a tomar aire con fuerza y subió al caballo, y comenzó a cabalgar de manera tranquila hasta salir del pueblo, tras lo cual buscó una cueva entre el empedrado y frío paisaje y una vez dentro levantó una pequeña fogata instalándose lo más cómodo que pudo. Kamatari buscó entonces el sobre con la información, el cual había guardado en el interior de la mochila que le habían dado, y comenzó a leer a la luz de la fogata con calma para entender lo que allí se le decía incluso entre líneas.

En si la información era bastante completa. El grupo se hacia llamar "Justice of Steel", y se componía de seis guerreros, cuatro antiguos samurais y dos ninjas que se habían vuelto sangrientos asesinos con el cambio de gobierno.

- "Más víctimas de la sed de sangre..."- susurró el oriental mientras leía el texto y de paso pensaba- *Ni bien salen del país y se olvidan hasta del idioma... ponerse un nombre en inglés, hmp!.*

Todos eran espadachines capaces, maestros que dominaban muy bien la técnica que usaban. De entre los samurais, tres de ellos utilizaban katanas, uno de ellos utilizaba una daito; y entre los ninjas, uno de ellos utilizaba garras de acero en las manos, y el otro una pequeña hoz extensible. En verdad parecían peligrosos, pero la información acerca de las técnicas utilizadas por estos harían a Kamatari más fácil la tarea de enfrentarlos. Tardó un par de horas más en leer la información del grupo, hasta que finalmente llegó a la parte donde se encontraba la información que utilizaría en su persona.

- "Taro Fujikawa... el mismo nombre que utilicé el la estación del tren al recoger mi boleto, el mismo que ya me habían dado desde antes... que originales."- Kamatari hizo un mohín y procedió a tomar la carta de identificación falsa, antes de memorizar sus nuevos datos temporales. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y volvio a revisar otra vez toda la información obtenida sobre el grupo en cuestión, y entonces corroboró que...

- "¡No dice donde se encuentran! (O__O) bueno, supongo que tendré que buscar algo de información."- y pensando en esto el chico volvió a montar su caballo y tomo camino al pueblo de nuevo, no sin antes asegurarse de que todos los papeles fueran consumidos por el fuego justo antes de apagar la pequeña fogata reanimada por el imprevisto combustible y de paso ocultar bien su hoz gigante en la misma cueva donde había pasado la mayor parte de la noche, puesto que lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención con aquella enorme arma blanca; no había tiempo que perder, y no necesitaba dormir puesto que estaba muy descansado ya que durmió bastante en el tren; y de todas maneras ya estaba amaneciendo, era mejor darse prisa.

Llegó cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer; y sin embargo ya había movimiento en el pueblo. Las pequeñas tiendas de víveres estaban siendo abiertas; en la caballeriza, un robusto hombre revisaba las patas de un caballo con la ayuda de una linterna de aceite; y delante de lo que parecía ser la oficina del comisario, un mozuelo barría el frente de la entrada con devoción. Kamatari sonrió satisfecho y se encaminó hacia la comisaría.

- "Buen día."- saludó despacio Kamatari al jovencito para no asustarlo- "¿Se encuentra el comisario?."- preguntó el oriental, ante lo cual se ganó una mirada de curiosidad del joven que se encontraba frente a él.

- "¿El comisario?... si, acaba de despertarse, y... ¿desea hablar con él?."- el muchachito parecía algo nerviosos; Kamatari volvió a sonreír y respondió con calma.

- "Si, así es; deseo hablar con él."

- "De parte de quien?."- preguntó el joven, Kamatari suspiró.

El oriental sacó entonces la carta que certificaba su identificación con aquellos nuevos datos.

- "Mi nombre es Taro Fujikawa."- dijo Kamatari bajándose del caballo y extendiendo el documento hacia el muchacho mientras se repetía mentalmente que el nombre iba primero y el apellido después- "Quisiera información sobre un grupo del que he oído, se encuentra por aquí. Trabajo para la sede japonesa del grupo de cooperación americano-japonés en los Estados Unidos."

- "Oh..."- fue todo lo que el chico exclamó; era obvio que no había entendido muy bien lo que se le había dicho por la manera en la que miraba al oriental- "Entonces buscaré al comisario, un momento por favor."- y dejando la escoba de lado, el chico desapareció en el interior de la oficina junto al documento de Kamatari.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el joven volviese a aparecer frente a Kamatari, quien se encontraba admirando la luz del sol que recién salía por el horizonte; el chico seguía con aquel mismo rostro lleno de perplejidad y el oriental realmente se esforzó para no reír por aquello.

- "Pase por favor, el comisario lo verá ahora."

- "Arigato... gracias"- Kamatari tradujo su agradecimiento rápidamente al notar que el pequeño lo

miraba cada vez más aturdido.

Kamatari ingresó a la oficina del comisario, y pudo notar a uno de los extremos de ésta otra puerta, la cual era seguro llevaba a donde se encontraba la o las celdas para prisioneros. Entonces su mirada se posó en el hombre de hosca mirada que lo observaba tan atentamente, sentado por detrás del pequeño escritorio de madera, el cual se notaba había sido golpeado por el paso de los años.

- "Creo que esto es suyo, señor... ¿Fujikawa?."- el hombre extendió el certificado hacia Kamatari.

- "Hai... si, muchas gracias; ¿señor?..."

- "Comisario Chasse; Andrew Chasse."

- "Muchas gracias comisario Chasse."- Kamatari tomó el documento, y tras doblarlo lo guardó; para finalmente tomar asiento al notar al comisario ofreciéndoselo con un gesto.

- "Entonces señor Fujikawa, ¿cuál es el propósito de su visita?. Mi ayudante me informó que estaba en algo relacionado con un grupo de bandidos de esta región, ¿es eso correcto?."

Kamatari observó al comisario; llamarlos simples bandidos no le parecía lo más correcto, pero no había motivo para desmentirlo.

- "Si, así es, son ciudadanos japoneses buscados por delitos menores en mi país, y por lo que tenemos entendido llegaron aquí de manera ilegal; y es nuestro deseo el detenerlos para llevarlos una vez más al Japón y procesarlos por abandono ilegal del país durante su juicio."- el oriental habló con firmeza y el comisario lo miró con sorpresa.

- "No sabía que efectuaban juicios por delitos menores en su país, ni que el abandono del país fuese un delito; alguna vez escuché que ustedes eran muy estrictos con sus reglas y que las condenas eran rápida, pero solo si atrapaban al criminal; y que no se daban muy por enterados de la ubicación de criminales menores. Vaya que uno no debe de creer en todo lo que oye."

Kamatari sudó una gotita, aquel hombre no había escuchado rumores tan malos después de todo... jejeje =n.n=

- "Bueno, comprenderá que el mundo está cambiando y por lo tanto nosotros cambiamos con él."

- "Bien, supongo que eso tiene lógica."- el comisario razonó.

- "Si, así es; por lo que en verdad le estaré muy agradecido si me dijese si tiene alguna información sobre este grupo de hombres, presumiblemente entre 5 y 10 personas que se movilizan juntos, y que es probable se oculten a las afueras del pueblo."

- "Si, algo de eso tengo por aquí; han atacado la diligencia un par de veces, no utilizan armas de fuego y son rápidos."

- "Oh!, esa información podría ser muy útil para mi gobierno, podremos empezar un perfil del grupo con esto. ¿Eso es todo?."- Kamatari puso su mejor sonrisa, aquello no le servía de nada, pero tal vez hubiese algo más.

- "Bueno, a ver... "- el comisario buscó en una de sus gavetas y sacó varios papeles arrugados- "Se me ocurrió hace un tiempo escribir todos los datos que me vinieron de las pandillas grandes, pero tengo todo mezclado. Al grupo del que usted de habla le puse "Pandilla oriental", y por cada dato, pongo una nota, pero está mezclado. Si desea puede revisar mis anotaciones y tomar lo referente al grupo que le interesa. Puede usar ésta mesa, aquí tiene papel y pluma."- el comisario se mostró muy cooperativo, se notaba que estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

- "Es usted muy amable comisario Chasse; esto definitivamente ayudará a mejorar los lazos entre nuestros países."

- "Bueno, si es bueno para el país es bueno para mi, y si quitan un grupo de bandidos de mi pueblo, pues mejor. Ahora si me disculpa, ya amaneció y debo de hacer mi recorrido matutino; obligaciones de rutina, así que si me disculpa."

- "Por supuesto, y gracias una vez más."

- "Si... de nada, y dejaré a mi ayudante por si se le ofrece algo."- el comisario señaló mientras se colocaba el sombrero y se preparaba para salir.

Kamatari se inclinó ligeramente una última vez en señal de agradecimiento mientras veía al comisario Chasse salir del lugar; y una vez más el oriental suspiró.

- *Bueno, creo que esto me salió mejor de lo que creía*- Kamatari pensó mientras terminaba de acomodarse ahora más relajado, y pocos segundos después empezaba a buscar anotaciones que pudiesen servirle mientras trataba de descifrar los jeroglíficos que bailaban frente a sus ojos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, el montón de papeles no era pequeño, en realidad eran un número bastante considerable de papeles, y la letra no lo hacía más fácil. Bien, seguramente iba a demorar un rato, por lo cual Kamatari se concentró lo suficiente para apurar el paso.

**********

Steven sintió a la lejanía el chirrido de los frenos del tren, y cuando abrió los ojos, notó mientras se desperezaba que el tren se movía cada vez más lentamente. Finalmente el chico entendió que el tren estaba deteniendo su marcha mientras que sus 5 sentidos cobraban vida una vez más. Entonces el rubio movió con violencia la cabeza para alejar los últimos rastros de sueño, y se preparó para abandonar aquel vagón apenas y se diese una oportunidad; por lo que apenas y calculó el chico que la velocidad era lo suficientemente mínima, saltó del mismo cuando el tren estaba a las puertas de la estación y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia los andamios para así comenzar la búsqueda de aquel que llenaba sus días de luz y amor.

Por su lado, otro rubio Wildfire miraba con pesar a través de la ventanilla del vagón de primera clase, su abordaje a aquel tren había sido en vano, puesto que su esperanza de encontrar a su hermano menor se había esfumado hacía ya varias horas; o por lo menos así lo creyó hasta que vio de manera increíblemente irreal al buscado corriendo a toda velocidad entre la poca gente que llenaba la estación del tren, con camino a la salida.

- "¡Steven!."- casi gritó Nicholas mientras sus manos se adherían firmemente a la ventana y acarreando a la vez varias miradas curiosas de personas que estaban entre dormidas y despiertas, como si de aquella manera el vidrio fuese a desaparecer dejándolo pasar a través de este para darle alcance al mencionado.

Más casi de inmediato Nicholas abandonó en loca carrera el vagón mientras pedía permiso entre aquellos que ya estaban abandonando el vehículo; mientras pensaba con consternación que todo aquel retraso no haría más que evitar que alcanzase a su revoltoso hermano.

Steven por su parte ya había salido de la estación y ahora se encontraba parado en medio del lugar sin saber que hacer, pues como acababa de darse cuenta, no tenía ni idea de a donde dirigirse a partir de allí.

**********

Mientras tanto, en uno de los vagones de pasajeros del mismo tren que minutos antes había sido abandonado por ambos hermanos Wildfire.

- "Bueno, por fin llegamos, aunque me parece que el no tomar el tren con Kamatari-san fue una pérdida de tiempo."- el capitán Ishinozaki se paró con calma y tomó el maletín con sus pertenencias que se encontraba en el compartimento sobre los asientos.

- "Espero me disculpe por eso, no era mi intensión incomodarlo."- Igushiken se inclinó con profunda reverencia ante su superior.

- "No, no se preocupe, no lo dije con esa intensión; es solo que la aversión que siente por Kamatari-san me intriga."- dijo con una apacible sonrisa el capitán, ante lo cual ya su subordinado no respondió nada.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente pero a paso rápido, y pocos minutos después salieron de la estación con aquella misma tranquilidad; sin darse cuenta que de pronto cierto personaje había comenzado a seguirlos con sigilo.

El par continuó hasta llegar al cuartel que tenían allí, y donde horas antes había estado el guerrero de la hoz. Tocaron la puerta con la misma fórmula que usase antes Kamatari y segundos después la puerta les fue abierta, con lo que ambos desaparecieron en el interior del lugar. Steven entonces trató de caminar lo más casualmente posible hasta llegar al lugar, y recordando aquella manera extraña de tocar, lo cual seguramente sería una clave para entrar, procedió a tocar, y para su júbilo, la puerta comenzó a abrirse casi al instante, cosa que Steven aprovechó para forzar su entrada al lugar.

- "¡¿Donde está Kamatari?!."- inquirió con furia el rubio una vez adentro, mientras amenazaba con la katana que rápidamente había sacado al muchacho japonés que le había abierto y el cual ahora lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y desafío.

Casi de inmediato varios hombres llegaron al lugar, incluyendo a los dos que habían arribado recientemente y que lo miraron con gran sorpresa.

- "¡¡¿¿Wildfire-san??!!."- el capitán Ishinozaki exclamó con sorpresa al ver al rubio.

- "Veo que me recuerda."- dijo Steven con un dejo de ironía y mucho resentimiento en la voz- "Para mi mala suerte yo también lo recuerdo... y ahora he venido por lo que es mío, así que les aconsejo decirme de inmediato donde se encuentra Kamatari o de lo contrario... bien, no solo este chico lo pagará."- Steven amenazó al tiempo que pegándose a la pared comenzaba a caminar al interior del lugar.

- "Más le vale soltar esa espada Wildfire-san, podría causarse daño sosteniéndola de ese modo."- el capitán Ishinozaki trató de apaciguar a Steven, pero éste parecía estar lejos de llegar a tranquilizarse aunque fuese solo un poco.

- "Oh, no... no soltaré nada; pero tiene razón en algo, alguien podría salir herido, y no seré yo... ¡Kamatari!."- llamó Steven tratando de constatar la presencia de Kamatari en aquel lugar.

- "Él no se encuentra ya aquí... es inútil que lo busque. Por que mejor no se va antes de que suceda alguna desgracia."- el capitán Ishinozaki seguía hablando en aquel tono conciliador con Steven, tratando así que lograr calmarlo.

Pero Steven no le hizo caso en absoluto, y siguió avanzando por el lugar con el joven soldado como rehén.

- "No creo que escuche razones, Ishinozaki kaichoo; lo mejor será desarmarlo ahora mismo, tomarlo por sorpresa."- dijo entonces Igushiken en japonés al capitán.

- "Si, creo que sería lo mejor."- el capitán dijo en un suspiró de resignación en el mismo idioma, puesto que lo último que él quería en aquel momento era derramar sangre de manera innecesaria; sobre todo si eso podría traerle problemas posteriores con uno de los mejores guerreros (si no el mejor) que les había sido enviado por su gobierno- "Pero trate de no dañarlo demasiado."- aumentó a último momento en un intento por prevenir una desgracia.

Steven solo sonrió mientras seguía retrocediendo al mismo paso en que había estado haciéndolo, con la espada en el cuello del soldado; mientras que los otros avanzaban. Entonces de improviso Igushiken tomó una espada guardada estratégicamente en un compartimento casi invisible en la pared, y arremetió contra Steven; lo sorprendente para éste y el resto de los presente fue que Steven no solo respondió al ataque de manera efectiva, sino que además en un limpio movimiento desarmó de manera rápida a su contrincante tomando la katana de éste casi de inmediato, y sin perder a su rehén inicial atacó al cuello de Igushiken mientras lo miraba de manera fría.

- "Hubiese resultado de haberse dado el factor sorpresa."- Steven dijo entonces a su contrincante con voz melosa y en perfecto japonés, tras lo cual mostró una sonrisa forzada y aún en japonés se dirigió al resto- "Ahora, espero que si en verdad no desean... que esto empeore; comiencen a colaborar conmigo. Necesito saber a donde fue enviado MI marido."

Todas las miradas se encontraban sobre Steven en ese momento, y sobre la firmeza de su pulso, la cual era el más claro reflejo de que hablaba muy en serio. Apenas y se escuchaban las respiraciones ya algo nerviosas, cuando la voz de Ishinozaki se dio por fin.

- "Todo lo que sabemos, es que el grupo al que persigue se hace llamar 'Justice of Steel'."- dijo el hombre con aire derrotado.

Steven sonrió mientras aún seguí mirando de manera fija a Igushiken, quien miró a su superior con sorpresa ante el hecho de haberlo escuchado revelar semejante información.

- "Me dice la verdad."- Steven preguntó tranquilamente sin siquiera mover un milímetro las espadas de los cuellos de sus rehenes, más de pronto enfocando la vista en un montón de ropa dentro de un maletín, del cual sobresalía cierto saco azul ya conocido por él.

- "Si, lo juro... es todo."

- "Bien, entonces me las arreglaré con eso."- Steven dijo al tiempo que con gran rapidez tiraba contra los otros hombres y tomaba el maletín y colocaba el asa de en su hombro derecho, para luego y con ayuda de ambas espadas ponerse en una posición que aseguraba tanto su defensa como su posibilidad de ataque- "Les sugiero que se queden donde están, o de lo contrario esta pacífica retirada puede dejar de serlo."- Steven comenzó a caminar de espaldas en dirección a la salida.

Igushiken instó a otros dos hombres a seguirlo para capturar al joven Wildfire, pero fue detenido por el capitán Ishinozaki.

- "No vale la pena tratar de capturarlo, podríamos armar un escándalo mayor al que podría formar él solo una vez fuera."

- "Concuerdo con usted."- lo secundó el capitán Hiramitsu, ante lo cual sus respectivos subordinados desistieron, aunque no muy felices por aquella decisión.

En tanto, ya fuera del pequeño cuartel secreto; Steven trataba de pensar donde dirigirse para conseguir información sobre el mencionado grupo, cuando de pronto su mente se ilumino... ¡Ya sabía hacia donde dirigirse!.

Y sin saber que hacer ni donde buscar, Nicholas se encontraba merodeando por el pueblo mientras preguntaba si alguien había visto a un hombre parecido a él, un tanto mas joven y con el cabello algo más largo... pero sin muchos resultados que digamos.

Steven empezó a preguntar entonces por la ubicación de aquel lugar donde por lo general circulaba la información de cualquier pueblo... la cantina. Básicamente no tardó nada en obtener la información de la cual requería; además del hecho de que tenía las armas para manejarse en aquel ambiente hostil: puños y dinero.

El chico llegó a su destino y aspiró hondo antes de entrar. El lugar era como cualquier otro: lúgubre, lleno de humo tanto de cigarros baratos como caros y enormes jarras de cerveza y botellas de whisky en cada mesa; las cuales eran ocupadas por sujetos que apenas alzaron la vista una fracción de segundo antes de continuar con sus propias vidas. El rubio entonces avanzó hasta llegar a la barra. Una pianola llenaba con sus notas el lugar.

- "Una cerveza."- pidió con toda la naturalidad que pudo aparentar mientras buscaba con la mirada a algún tipo con pinta de informante. Por último al llegar su pedido y no ver a nadie que lo convenciera de primer plano, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, y dijo al cantinero- "Busco información sobre un grupo de bandidos... 'Justice of Steel'."

Y de pronto todo el lugar se paralizó; más de uno volteó a mirar al rubio en la barra, algunos con miradas que obviamente preguntaban si el hombre estaba loco, otros con miradas desconfiadas, otros con incredulidad y otros simplemente lo miraron por mirar; las respiraciones y la pianola eran lo único que se oía; más pronto el ruido del lugar volvió de manera casi natural, mientras la pianola continuaba con su melodía.

- "No he sabido de ningún grupo llamado así."- el cantinero contestó de manera casi nerviosa mientras tomaba un vaso húmedo y lo secaba un tanto exageradamente, para luego dirigirse al otro lado de su lado de la barra para seguir con sus tareas normales.

Steven miró al hombre con el ceño arrugado; no le había creído una sola palabra... en realidad sospechaba que más de uno allí sabía lo que él deseaba saber e incluso más. Steven comenzó a planear rápidamente otra estrategia para sacar información de manera rápida de aquel lugar (ya que tiempo era justo lo que no tenía), cuando sintió unas presencias detrás suyo.

- "¿Y tu por que deseas saber algo sobre ese... grupo?... ¿Tienes algo que ver con ellos?."- una voz grave preguntó a sus espaldas.

- "Eso... es asunto mío."- contestó Steven con poca paciencia, estaba demasiado apurado para ese tipo de juegos, él quería ir de frente al grano y conseguir el paradero de aquellos hombres y por consiguiente de su Kamatari.

- "No deberías de hablarle así a tus mayores... niño."- la misma voz grave dijo aquello en tono de amenaza, y ante aquello Steven volteó de manera lenta y amenazadora para toparse con 3 sujetos que lo miraban de manera agresiva.

- "¿Niño?."- Steven repitió aquella palabra de manera burlona, mientras observaba a aquellos sujetos; realmente ellos no tenían ni idea de con quien se metían. Steven medio sonrió con malicia- "Miren, no tengo ganas de... mmm... jugar con ustedes en este momento. Mejor váyanse si no quieren salir en verdad lastimados."- Steven volvió a voltear hacia la barra, dándoles así la espalda a aquellos tres; en realidad no era que no quisiera, solo que estaba corto de tiempo.

- "¿Con quien demonios crees que hablas... 'niño'?."- sin embargo el hombre insistió, y antes de que Steven pudiese volver a voltear a dar una nueva respuesta burlona y mordaz, una mano se posó en su hombro volteándolo con fuerza, y un puño dio de lleno en su estómago.

Bien, ellos se lo habían buscado; fue lo que pensó Steven mientras se incorporaba del suelo e iba con todo lo que tenía contra aquellos tres hombres. Pronto todo el lugar estaba embebido en una enorme riña, donde todos golpeaban a todos y no solo las sillas, mesas y botellas salían a través de las de pronto rotas ventanas.

Un joven oriental pasó frente a la cantina montado en su caballo y se quedó durante un momento mirando el lugar de donde segundos antes salió volando una jarra que casi y se estrella contra su cabeza.

- *Este lugar si que es violento; gracias a Kami-sama que mi Steven y yo nunca nos metemos a cantinas, no quisiera estar en un lío como ese.*- pensó Kamatari mientras movía negativamente la cabeza y suspiraba; entonces decidió que no tenía más tiempo que perder y azuzó al caballo- "Vamos bonito, arre."- dijo despacio Kamatari mientras daba un par de toques con las botas a los costados del animal.

Un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos verdes salió entonces del establecimiento de abarrotes que se encontraba frente a la cantina cruzando la calle. Nicholas podría jurar haber oído una voz familiar en el lugar; la de Kamatari. Buscó con la mirada, pero a pesar de la insistencia con la cual buscaba, no localizaba una cara conocida entre la gente que circulaba por la calle. Entonces su mirada se posó en el lugar del cual venía aquel alboroto infernal y pasó por su cabeza una idea, pero pronto la desechó. Sin importar lo loco que estuviese su pequeño hermano, no era de los que se involucraban en ese tipo de peleas; tal vez si preguntaba en la oficina del comisario... era mejor averiguar por donde quedaba.

Por su parte Steven ya no sabia de donde venían los golpes o hacia donde los enviaba; solo se ocupaba de que sin importar que, nadie se diese cuenta de su posesion de dos espadas dentro del abrigo. Entonces sintió como era jalado por la solapa del abrigo, y estaba por aplicar una perfecta llave a su agresor cuando escuchó una voz decir a sus espaldas.

- "Yo te podría dar la información que buscas, por el precio adecuado."

Steven escuchó aquello y se dejó llevar, llegando finalmente a una esquina del gran salón principal de la cantina, donde de pronto vio delante suyo a un sujeto bajito y de aspecto un tanto arreglado.

- "Y exactamente... ¿cuál es el precio adecuado?."- preguntó el rubio mientras respiraba de manera profunda para tratar de calmarse; el pequeño hombre tan solo sonrió de manera zalamera, y entonces pasó por la mente de Steven la idea de que aquello iba a resultar más fácil de lo que creyó.

Mientras esto ocurría, Kamatari había galopado a toda velocidad hasta el lugar donde había dejado su hoz gigante, la cual recogió y acomodó en su montura antes de dirigirse hacia el norte de la ciudad, donde según los datos recopilados por el comisario, era probable se encontrasen aquellos a quienes buscaba.

En cuanto a Nicholas, éste llegó a la oficina del comisario, pero según el joven ayudante de éste; el comisario había salido en dirección a la cantina, pues había sido notificado de disturbios en el lugar.

- "Puede esperarlo si desea."- le había dicho el risueño chiquillo, más Nicholas solo bufó en exasperación.

- "No, no tengo tanto tiempo... iré a buscarlo."- casi gruñó Nicholas, tratando de ser consciente de que aquel jovencito no era el culpable de que el par a quien buscaba no fuese encontrado; y recordando la ubicación de la cantina del pueblo, se dirigió hacia esta a paso rápido.

En tanto, detrás de la cantina dos hombres terminaban cierto negocio no muy limpio.

- "Aqui tiene por la información gentil caballero."- dijo Steven con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas ante la satisfacción de haber obtenido lo que deseaba.

- "Es usted muy generoso señor."- contestó el otro con igual satisfacción... al observar el fajo de billetes en sus manos- "Y viendo su generosidad, me tomo el atrevimiento de molestarlo al ofrecerle un caballo, pues si desea llegar hasta aquel lugar necesitara uno... y no veo que el señor posea uno."

- "Hmmm... ¿y.. cuanto costaría ese servicio suyo hacia mi persona?."- Steven preguntó consciente de que lo que oía era verdad.

El otro hombre volvió a sonreír; ese día la dama fortuna en verdad le estaba sonriendo.

Y mientras tanto, Nicholas respiraba tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de la rápida caminata que había hecho; cuando de pronto un conocido jinete pasó delante suyo a toda velocidad sin siquiera notar su presencia.

- "¡Steven!."- gritó una vez más Nicholas sin obtener la atención deseada, mientras impotente veía nuevamente como su hermano menor se cruzaba en su camino y pasaba de largo sin poder detenerlo- "¡¡DEMONIOS!!."- Nicholas exclamó furioso mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y pensar con mente fría... -*Un caballo... necesito un caballo, ¡y rápido!.*- fue lo que cruzó por la mente de Nicholas en ese momento, y de inmediato se fue a alquilar o comprar uno- *Gracias a Dios que traje dinero conmigo.*- se repitió una vez más en el camino el joven hombre, aquello estaba resultando más complicado de lo que siquiera pudo haberse imaginado.

**********

Kamatari había galopado hasta encontrarse con la base de la quebrada que según los datos, era donde se encontraba el grupo de rebeldes japoneses.

- "Si, este debe de ser el lugar... allí está la roca en forma de cabeza de lobo que aparecía en las anotaciones..."- se dijo el chico a si mismo mientras miraba hacia la parte superior de la derecha de la quebrada- "Y al otro lado la roca de dos picos..."- se dijo una vez más al mirar hacia el otro lado.

Entonces Kamatari decidió pasar despacio por el lugar mientras observaba a todas partes con cuidado y con los sentidos bien alertas para evitar ser emboscado. Aminoró la marcha del caballo a la vez que con cuidado descubría su arma, pues esta había estado envuelta entre telas atadas con cuerdas que el oriental había retirado antes siquiera de comenzar a acercarse a aquel lugar.

- "¡Ey tú!."- de pronto una voz con acento claramente japonés llamó su atención.

Entonces Kamatari volteó y observó detrás suyo a un par de sujetos con ropas vaqueras mirarlo con miradas un tanto maliciosas.

- "Vaya, vaya... al parecer un compatriota; ¿crees que sea una coincidencia Kiminobu?."- preguntó entonces uno de ellos.

- "Habría una posibilidad, de no ser por esa, obvia, enorme arma Kozo."- el otro dijo de manera sarcástica, al tiempo que volteaba de su amigo hacia Kamatari, y mientras enfocaba su vista en el antiguo Juppon Gatana dijo con algo de satisfacción- "Parece Kozo, que el gobierno Meiji nos ha enviado algo de diversión para alegrarnos el día..."- y sacando unas garras metálicas exclamó- "No los desairemos."

Para entonces el otro rebelde había ya desenvainado su katana, la cual llevaba en un cinturón que también portaba una pistola.

Kamatari terminó de desenvolver rápidamente su hoz gigante y se preparó a contraatacar. Durante un momento, los dos contendientes de Kamatari admiraron la enorme hoz.

- "Parece que esta vez se esmeraron en enviarnos algo bueno."- Kiminobu murmuró relamiéndose los labios con cierta satisfacción.

- "Así parece."- exclamó entonces sarcástico Kamatari, justo antes de detener un avanze directo del samurai, quien había intentado dar un certero golpe con la katana a Kamatari.

- "Es rápido."- Kiminobu dijo a su compañero mientras evaluaba la situación de aquel primer cruce de armas- "Y fuerte también para maniobrar esa arma con tanta rapidez..."

- "Buscaré al resto."- dijo entonces el ninja dando un salto hacia una saliente de rocas y desapareciendo casi de inmediato, antes siquiera de que Kamatari pudiese actuar de alguna manera para evitarlo.

- "Entonces somos solo tu y yo por ahora."- Kiminobu dijo lentamente, antes de volver a embestir contra Kamatari junto con su katana.

Kamatari reaccionó interceptando el golpe de la espada con el filo de su hoz gigante, y rápidamente desvió el arma de su contrincante, tras lo cual giró de manera rápida y conectó una patada en el pecho de su oponente, con lo cual éste tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos; más rápidamente se recuperó.

- "Eres bueno."- exclamó Kamatari.

- "Lo mismo que tú, casi y es una lástima el tener que matarte; no hay buenos contrincantes en estas tierras."- el samurai sonrió con aquel sarcasmo que había mostrado desde un principio y volvió a embestir contra Kamatari.

Un nuevo choque entre los filos de las armas y Kamatari volvió a desviar la katana, más ésta vez trató de hacer que su oponente perdiese el equilibrio en una barrida, más el samurai evitó el golpe en sus piernas con un certero salto. Entonces Kamatari rápidamente golpeó el vientre de su rival con la ayuda del mango de su arma y un giro rápido sobre su propio sitio. El contrincante de Kamatari cayó al suelo, y el antiguo Juppon Gatana decidió acabar con su oponente allí mismo; dentro de sus órdenes no precisaba el llevarlos vivos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de cumplir con su propósito, una espada Daito se atravesó en su camino... ahora la batalla era entre Kamatari y 6 excelentes oponentes.

-----------

Entre tanto, Steven cabalgaba a toda velocidad; una terrible sensación se había apoderado de su ser y había invadido su pecho; una sensación ya conocida por él una vez... una terrible vez en la cual vivió espantosos momentos al llegar al final de su camino solo para ver a su pareja casi morir a manos de un asesino. Steven se aferró entonces con más fuerza a las riendas del caballo y lo hizo correr aún más rápido, sin importar como, tenía que llegar antes de que sucediese cualquier desgracia.

Y tan concentrado estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no reparaba en el jinete que lo seguía a toda velocidad justo detrás suyo. Nicholas nunca había visto a su pequeño hermano cabalgar de aquella manera, ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de hacerlo; se sentía inquieto y algo asustado de que algo pudiese sucederle a su hermanito menor.

- *Steven... que demonios es lo que esta pasando, ¡¿que es lo que no sé?!.*- se preguntaba mentalmente el hombre una y otra vez tratando de entender así lo que sucedía sin lograrlo- *¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡Está acelerando su marcha de nuevo!... el caballo podría terminar desvocado si continua haciendolo... ¡Demonios! ¡Debo de alcanzarlo como sea!.*- fueron los pensamientos de Nicholas al tiempo que él mismo aceleraba su propia marcha.

----------

Kamatari enfrentaba a sus oponentes como podía. Hacía rato que su caballo había corrido asustado por el enfrentamiento y por lo tanto la única manera de salir vivo de allí era ganándole a esos seis hombres; pero era una empresa difícil. Por un lado se enfrentaba con el filo de su hoz con cualquiera que lo atacase por delante, mientras que se mantenía en posición de defensa por la retaguardia gracias a la cadena de su hoz, aunque ésta misma es utilizada también como arma de ataque de vez en vez.

A pesar del difícil momento que pasaba el guerrero de la hoz, podría decirse que estaba manejando la situación considerablemente bien... o por lo menos así fue hasta que por azares del destino, al defenderse de un ataque del guerrero llamado Hideyuki, el cual peleaba con la espada Daito como arma de ataque; Kamatari fue a dar contra la pared de piedra que se cernía detrás suyo y por tal impacto, un gran pedazo de piedra cayó sobre su hombro lastimado, reabriendo la herida en este. Kamatari pudo sentir esto, así como sintió la sangre comenzar a bañar sus ropas, lo cual no era aún muy notorio debido a que éstas eran de color oscuro.

- *¡No!... por que ahora... duele, la herida duele*- pensó con algo de temor Kamatari mientras notaba con pesar que su rendimiento en la pelea estaba disminuyendo considerablemente por la repentina falta de fuerza que su cuerpo estaba experimentando- *No me pueden matar... ¡No ahora!... Steven...*- una inadvertida lágrima de frustración cayó por la sucia mejilla de Kamatari, quien en aquellos momentos peleaba con desesperación para salvar el cuello, y sin embargo la esperanza lo abandonaba cada vez con mayor rapidez.

- "¿Que pasa?, ¿es que acaso el pequeño espadachín Meiji se esta poniendo débil?... oh, que pena... pensé que por lo menos ahora si nos habían enviado algo bueno."- uno de los oponentes de Kamatari dijo con sorna mientras atacaba de manera cada vez más despiadada, acercándose de manera inevitable a su objetivo de cegar la vida de su oponente.

Kamatari bufó, su única oportunidad en aquellos momentos era efectuar su ataque especial, el "Midare-Benten" (conocido en ingles como "Random Spinning Attack"), esa era su carta para salir de aquel embrollo... pero necesitaba algo de tiempo y espacio, y por la manera en la cual se encontraba acorralado en aquellos momentos, eso era básicamente imposible.

- *Estoy... perdido...*- pensó finalmente Kamatari, cuando de pronto una sombra pasó por encima suyo, y mientras distinguía un caballo corriendo a uno de sus costados, una voz conocida (muy conocida) dijo con fiereza y un toque de soberbia.

- "Yo no les di permiso de tocar a MI koibito."

- "S... S... ¿Ste... ven...?."- Kamatari no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos; allí en frente suyo, y con dos espadas en una perfecta posición de ataque y defensa a la vez, Steven... ¡SU STEVEN! miraba desafiante a aquellos seis peligrosos hombres, quienes a su vez miraban a rubio con caras interrogantes.

- "¿Y este?."- preguntó alguno en japonés.

- "Ni idea."- respondió otro a la pregunta.

- "Vamos por él."- dijo el que había hecho la pregunta inicial.

Y Steven sonrió con malicia ante aquel último comentario.

- "Entonces vengan por mi."- respondió en buen japonés el rubio antes de lanzarse al ataque.

----------

Nicholas perseguía a Steven a toda velocidad y ni aún así había logrado alcanzarlo a pesar de que llevaban ya una carrera constante de mas de media hora, tal vez mas de 45 minutos.

- *¿Desde cuando Steven es tan buen jinete?... si desde que recuerdo él nunca a tenido muy buen equilibrio, a lo más y lo he visto montando las yeguas mansas en la hacienda. ¡¿Que rayos esta pasando?!.*- se preguntó Nicholas por enésima vez. Todo aquello era muy extraño, Steven estaba haciendo a la perfección demasiadas cosas en las cuales se suponía que era un verdadero inútil... ¿o era posible acaso que no lo fuese?... pero, entonces... ¿por qué?. Nicholas estaba confundido, cada vez más confundido en realidad; pero la situación, a pesar de los enredos que causaba en su mente, debía ser dejada de lado puesto que la prioridad de Nicholas era concentrarse en lo que hacia con el caballo para no caerse de este y matarse con el golpe.

Entonces un sonido llegó a oídos del hermano mayor, el sonido de gritos y metales chocando; un sonido que por lo visto también había llegado a su hermano, pues éste dirigió su caballo en dirección a la fuente de aquellos sonidos casi de inmediato, por lo cual Nicholas hizo lo mismo, dándose cuenta entonces que se encontraban en alguna especie de quebrada, cuyo fondo estaba a aproximadamente metro y medio de distancia hacia abajo, pues iban ahora por una pequeña saliente. Entonces Nicholas vio algo que lo dejo petrificado en su sitio... Steven sacó dos katanas de dentro de su abrigo y puso una de ella en su boca, mientras que con la mano libre y con el caballo aún en movimiento, se paró encima de la silla de montar en hizo al caballo saltar hacia abajo, con lo cual es pleno salto del caballo, Steven se separó con un impulso de la silla y fue camino abajo. Nicholas paró el caballo en seco y se bajó de éste con lágrimas en los ojos pensando que iba en camino a recoger los restos de su hermano, más al asomarse a ver el cadáver de su hermanito, lo que encontró fue la escena de una pelea en la cual su hermano Steven y la pareja de este se enfrentaban a seis hombres muy bien armados. Pero eso no era todo, Kamatari portaba una enorme hoz y su hermano tenía dos espadas dispuestas en una perfecta posición tanto de ataque como defensa, que pudo reconocer sin problemas... era la posición dada en el capítulo 3 de volumen número 2 que componía parte de las enseñanzas dejadas por su antepasada tras llegar a Norteamérica.

- "¡¿Qué... demonios...?!."- las palabras no salían por completo de los labios de Nicholas, quien no podía creer lo que veía.

Y mientras tanto, la batalla proseguía allá abajo. Nicholas vio a su hermano comenzar a luchar, y su manejo de la espada era impecable, así como los movimientos de artes marciales que usaba en combinación con su uso de la espada.

... Y en medio de la pelea...

- "¡Steven!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí.?!."- Kamatari preguntó ante la primera oportunidad de dirigirle siquiera una palabra al rubio, momento que llegó cuando las espaldas de ambos chocaron peleando de esta manera uno junto al otro.

- "¡Te dije que no iba a permitirte ir solo a este tipo de cosas de nuevo!... ¡Y TE DIJE QUE ERAMOS UN EQUIPO!, ¡así que ni pienses en volver a hacerme ir como loco de un estado a otro como esta vez!... a la próxima o me avisas o no vas a ningún lugar ¬__¬U."- dijo un muy enfadado Steven justo antes de separarse de Kamatari durante un momento para asestar un golpe directo sobre uno de los tres con katana, y herirlo en el brazo de derecho y acertarle una patada en medio del pecho, de manera que dejó a uno de los 6 oponentes fuera; entonces aprovechó la sorpresa de los otros ante este hecho y volviendo a acercarse a Kamatari le dio un fugaz beso al tiempo que le decía con cariño- "Por cierto... te amo n__n."- lo cual dejó a Kamatari medio idiotizado por algunos segundos.

- "¡Maldición... nos estamos dejando ganar por un par de asquerosos sodomitas!."- gritó entonces uno de los dos ninjas al ver aquello, con lo cual el ataque de los 5 integrantes con posibilidades de atacar se reanudo con mucha mas fuerza aún.

- "¡Malditos bastardos!."- gritó entonces con rabia Steven, mientras que volvía a su ataque combinado con dos espadas y se concentraba en los dos samurais que peleaban con katanas.

La batalla se reanudó aún con más fuerza que antes, y así mismo se hizo mas sanguinaria. Los ataques iban y venían, y la sangre había comenzado a fluir; ya no solo era de la herida en el hombro, sino un corte poco profundo en una pierna hacia de las fuerzas de Kamatari menguaran, mientras que Steven tenía pequeños cortes en brazos y piernas, puesto que al utilizar golpes de contacto contra sus enemigos, había recibido más de lo que deseaba con aquello.

Nicholas miraba estupefacto el espectáculo, y en especial el desempeño de Steven. Cada movimiento, cada respiración, todo... incluso la manera en la cual su cabello se movía con simetría exacta en relación a su cuerpo... todo, todo era por completo perfecto; y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Nicholas entonces se sintió humillado, engañado... y sobre todo, pequeño. Si lo que pensaba era lo correcto, no merecía el cargo que hacía ya tanto tiempo ostentaba, pues el dueño era otro. Con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas de frustración empañando su vista, Nicholas continuó mirando mudo las escenas de batalla que se cernían delante de él; quería ayudar, pero era consciente de que ante aquel nivel de pelea, el suyo era insignificante, tal cual lo era todo en su vida en aquellos momentos.

- *Nada... no soy nada.*- pensó con amargura el hombre- *Al igual que no sé absolutamente nada; no sabía quien era mi hermano, y no sé quien o qué es la persona con quien dice que compartirá su vida. Ahora veo que no es alguien común, pues sus movimientos, ¡Y su fuerza!... no, no son comunes. Nadie puede mover con tanta facilidad un arma de aquel tamaño ni romper de una patada una piedra como la que rompió de una manera tan fácil. No sé nada, oh Dios... ¡No se nada!, ni siquiera que el espíritu familiar vivía dentro de mi hermano... ni siquiera eso; Steven logró ocultarme eso... ¿que clase de hermano mayor soy?..*- pensó Nicholas con desesperación.

Y entretanto la batalla continuaba. Uno más de los integrantes de aquel grupo, el ninja que utilizaba la hoz, había sido dejado fuera de combate por Kamatari; y ahora eran dos oponentes para Kamatari y dos para Steven; pero Kamatari sentía que ya no podía más, y no pensaba dejarle todo el peso de la batalla a Steven, así que decidió que era hora de usar su mejor técnica, solo esperaba que su hombro resistiese la presión de efectuar aquello.

- "Steven, necesito que me des algo de tiempo y espacio; tengo una idea, pero cuando yo te diga abajo... pegas el pecho al suelo, y no levantes la cabeza ¡Por nada del mundo!."- susurró Kamatari a Steven, quien como la mayor parte de la pelea, se había mantenido unido espalda con espalda con Kamatari, puesto que el rubio había decidido no estar demasiado lejos de su amor, mucho menos durante aquella pelea.

- "De acuerdo."- susurró Steven, no muy complacido con la idea de dejar a Kamatari a su suerte en aquellos momentos, pero si lo que necesitaba su koi era que distrajera a los oponentes, lo haría sin chistar.

Y de inmediato el rubio se separó de Kamatari y dejando las espadas de lado, comenzó a repartir patadas y puñetes a diestra y siniestra, mientras se movía ágilmente de un contendiente a otro y esquivaba golpes de espada y demás mediante una suerte de giros y saltos.

Kamatari entonces aprovechó la oportunidad que Steven le ofrecía con tanto esfuerzo, y rápidamente tomó el mango de su gran hoz con ambas manos y grito "¡¡¡ABAJO!!!" con fuerza. Tal y cual se le había dicho, Steven se tiró al suelo y ni bien hizo esto, pudo sentir una fuerte corriente de aire encima suyo.

- "¡Midare-Benten!... AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"- gritó entonces Kamatari con fuerza, al momento de comenzar a girar su hoz sobre su cabeza al tiempo que sonreía con cansancio. Los golpes repartidos por la bola metálica en su cadena eran sin duda la carta que les iba a dar el triunfo, así como un boleto a casa en una sola pieza. La devastación del lugar fue brutal, las rocas salieron despedidas en pequeños pedazos al contacto con la mortífera bola metálica y dieron contra los oponentes; la nieve salía despedida en todas direcciones por la fuerza de choque de aquella ola de viento, y cegaba sin piedad los ojos de los rebeldes; y como si fuera poco Kamatari cesó aquello de pronto y sin dar tiempo a nadie de recuperarse dio rápidamente muerte a dos de los cuatro en pie con el filo de su hoz, mientras que con fuertes golpes por el mango de su arma asestados en los cuerpos de los otros dos que quedaban, terminó por no dejar consciente a ninguno de los que quedaban vivos.

Cuando Steven alzó la cabeza vio con gran impresión el devastador efecto del ataque de su Kamy y quedo atónito, más se despabiló al posar la vista en su pareja y verlo casi en el suelo y a duras penas sujeto de su hoz, mientras respiraba con dificultad visible.

- "¡Kamatari!"- gritó Steven mientras se levantaba de un salto e iba al lado de su pareja- "Kamy... ¿estás bien?."- susurró Steven con la voz en un hilo al notar lo empapada que estaba la ropa de su pareja por la sangre.

Más Kamatari reunió todo su valor y alzó el rostro con una sonrisa en él. Estaba vivo, y aún más consciente; ¡Y Steven estaba a su lado!, nada más importaba.

- "Si... estoy bien."- dijo el oriental mientras se levantaba con dificultad con ayuda de su hoz y unos instantes después con ayuda de Steven, quien gentilmente lo ayudó dándole como apoyo su propio ser. Entonces miró a Steven y sonrió... una sola idea cruzaba su mente en aquellos momentos- "Steven... vámonos a casa."- dijo al tiempo que abrazaba al rubio y se apoyaba en el pecho de éste.

Steven sonrió, y una cálida sensación se apoderó de su ser.

- "Si, a casa."- repitió lentamente las palabras de su amado... a casa.

****

Fin del catorceavo capítulo

Notas de la autora =n.n=

Niaaaaaa!, ya decían que me iba a demorar siglos ne??? =¬.¬= Pues bien... NO FUE ASI!!!... Muajajajajajaja, chibi a llegado con el siguiente capítulo en un tiempo menor al que de costumbre... SHIIIII!!!!.... =-.-=U claro que era un capítulo de pelea y estos siempre me salen chiquitos =;.;= pero por lo menos dejenme sentirme happy por esto.

Bueno, como dije hace un ratito en mi autoproclamación victoriosa como una autora que demoro poco entre un cap y otro (=n.n= jejeje) este fue un capitulo con algo de acción... ¡Espero que les haya gustado!. Bueno, como vieron, fue... una pelea para dos; Steven le cumplió a Kamatari su promesa y no dejo que éste fuese solo a la siguiente batalla, y pues... hizo muchas tonterías para lograrlo, pero las hizo con amor. Pero bueno, no todo fue de color rosa violento =-.-=U hay alguien que no se siente muy feliz con los nuevos descubrimientos que ha hecho, en realidad se siente bastante miserable, y pues, ya veremos como se desarrolla esto en el siguiente capítulo. Conversaciones serias, el develamiento de diferentes modos de pensar y sentir, y tal vez hasta un poquito de limón en el siguiente capítulo.

Y como siempre, sus sugerencias y comentarios son lo mas importante para mi, y pues críticas constructivas y tomatazos si ustedes lo desean, como siempre a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com, estaré esperando.

UN GRAN BECHITO PARA TODOS!!!!

con cariño

chibineko chan & family

-Devil1: =O.o= ¡¿Tu cumple?!... no me digash, todos cumplimos entonces por estas fechas... el mio tb estuvo por allí. Bueno, entonces ¡Happy Birthday! =n.n= y lo digo con cariño aunque esté algo atrasadito. Que bueno que te gusto el capítulillo anterior, pues como dije me pareció algo... bueno, hasta yo misma hubiese querido dar mash, pero creo que tan malo no estuvo del todo. Espero que este cap. te guste tb =n.n= me sentí inspirado para éste. Un bechito enorme y ¡gracias por el review!.

-Ruby Andariel Claw: ¡¡¡MALA!!!! =¬.¬=... =n.n= jejejeje, ¡¡¡AMIGA!!!! soy una chibi felish de que me hayas mandado un reviewsitoooooooo!!!!!!! (y mira que esta vez actualizo mas rápido que antes) Miau, espero que te este yendo bien en los cursillos amiga mía, y pues me avisas cuando termines con la parte III de Mi Amor Nocturno, que a esta chibi le encantaría leer esa continuación =n.n= ¡Tus personajes son tan LINDOOOSSSS!.. aunque la 2da parte es algo tristona, pero muy buena en verdad (me la enviaste antes, recuerdas) Bueno, nos vemos por allí y un gran bechito para ti.

-Janendra: ¡Janendra-san! que emoción de que me hayas enviado un reviewsito =;.;= chibi llora de emoción. Espero que el cap anterior te haya gustado, y que este te guste también que lo hice con cariñito. Un bechito para ti y gracias por seguir a mi lado por aquí y por allí =n.n=

-usagi-hk: Jejejeje... que bueno que te emocionaste, y espero que no hayas asustado mucho a tu mami. Bueno, si... por alli estuve leyendo por ese día sobre anomalías tectónicas y apareció un minitemblor, supongo que tu eras el epicentro =n.n= Miau!, chibi felish de saberlo, pero nunca descuides tus estudios Usagi-san. Bueno, espero que ya tengas respuestas a tus preguntas sobre lo que iba a hacer Steven con la espada en mano =@.@= hasta yo me pregunto de donde me salió tan loquito el muchacho; en cuanto a Nick... jejejeje, creo que te diste cuenta ya de lo que esta pasando. Espera el siguiente cap si quelles saber mash de sus reacciones, y antes de despedirme de ti... ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW TAL KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!, me emociona saber que lees mi fic, te quello mucho Usagi-san =n.n=

-Lurvin: ¡¡¡GRACIAS LURVIN!!!! chibi espera que este cap también te guste =u.u= bueno, lo de piropear a Kamy fue idea de Steven más que mía (es que mi personaje ya tiene voluntad propia a estas alturas de su vida imaginaria =n.n=), y pues en cuanto a Nick, si... esta tratando de recuperar tiempo perdido, aunque se a dado cuenta ahora que mas que años tiene que recuperar siglos =x.x= creo que cada vesh lo dejo mash traumado al pobechito. 

Miau, smiuf... y la hipnosis no funcionó... tuve que actualizar rápido =-.-=U, espero seguir conservando mi colita por ahora. Ay mi Lurvin amiga... =;.;= GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!, sabes que soy una chibi felish. Bueno, allí nosh vemosh, y tratare de seguir tb con los otros fics. Un bechito para ti.

-Angeli Murasaki: LORETO-SAN!!!! Si las gracias debo darlas yo a todas las personas que aparecieron en la entrevista =@.@= mira que fue por todos ustedes que me salió preciosa. Y bueno, que emoción haber captado tu esencia. En fin, espero que te guste este cap de paso, y la siguiente entrevista... ¡PUES DESCÚBRELO UN POCO MASH ABAJO! jejejeje, espero que te guste. Un bechito para ti y ¡gracias por el review!.

-mary blue: ¡Ale-chan!... espero que este cap te haya parecido interesante en verdad =n.n= miau!, un poco loco, y también interesante jiji, lo que sip no esta tan mielero como el anterior, pero difícil poner mucho romance por aquí. =u.u=U parece que mis técnicas fallaron miserablemente con la mayoría, como que tengo que pedir reembolso por lo que pague. Y bueno, miau!, shi tienes una cálida personalidad, y muy extrovertida también y superlinda!!!... y obvio que Mikki chan era la única que podía recoger tus lagrimitas, si son super importantes para ella =n.n= y para mi también, y bueno... para la entrevista de Kamatari (la última) voy a necesitar preguntas también, espero que quieras participar (así como el resto de personas que participaron en la anterior y si son mash pues mejor) así que te aviso cuando es. Por lo pronto un bechito de despedida y ¡Gracias por el review!.

-BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Hola Yun-san!!.. Aqui yo de nuevo para agradecerte el maravilloso reviewsito que me has enviado... mira que me sonrojas con tus palabras... que linda =*.*=. Bueno, ya el cap nuevo esta listo pero seguro querras el siguiente, miau... desde ya te digo que tratare de ponerle rápido también. Bueno, en cuanto a tus preguntas... sip, Kamatari y Steven han hablado largo y tendido, y pues sabe que fue miembro de Juppon Gatana y su papel tanto antes como después de ser el grupo desvaratado. Sobre la hoz... sip, si sabia =x.x= pero ahora incluso lo ha visto. Ah!, y antes de que se me olvide... LEI TU FIC DE GRAVI (VIVIENDO SIN TI) Y ESTA EMOSHOOOOO!!!! =-.-= aunque creo que hasta ahora no te dejo el review =;.;= , no te preocupes que te lo dejo luego; pero lo que sip, me encantó; es másh, el sufrimiento de Yuki me esta matando niña, no lo quello ver así al rubiesito (solo dos caps, que sufrimiento). Lo demás te lo pongo en un review, porque tengo un par de coshillas mash que decirte... en cuanto a los de Sailor; pues no soy muy moonie que digamos y por eso aún no me paso por allí, pero me daré una vuelta por la sección Moon para buscar tus fics. Por lo pronto... GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!... chibi emoshionada =n.n= .

-Randa1: RANDA-SAN!!!!, =;.;= me has dejado superemocionada con tu review!... gracias por dejarme participar de algo tan maravilloso como la llegada de ese pequeño y lindo miembro a la familia, de seguro que a estas alturas el Marcialito debe de estar hecho todo un juguetón, y mira que celebra cumple contigo =.= ¡¡¡Que emoción!!!. Yo también me emociono cuando me nacen periquitos nuevos (hasta ahora me han nacido 3 periquitos en total), pero no creo que sea lo mismo, porque tu gatita te pidió ayuda... aaaahh!!!... que kawaii, que lindo... un kissi para tus miausitos. Por cierto, ¡Feliz cumple atrasado!, mira que somos casi por allí (el mío fue el 27/9 =n.n=); lo dicho, todos nacemos en Setiembre (buen mes para nacer).

Miau, en cuanto al cap, si Steven saco su vena poética en el anterior, pues ahora saco la guerrera... ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! =¬.¬=U y miau... tampoco era para tanto =-.-= no van a ser tres años... solo dos y medio =n.n= jejejeje. En cuanto a tu pregunta: En "Celoso... ¿Yo?", Steven celó a Kamatari con Cho porque Kamy le habla mucho de lo lindo que fue Cho al animarlo, y lo bueno que fue por tal cosa luego de la muerte de Shishio, y lo atento que fue por tal otra antes de que lo enviasen a los E.E.U.U y asip... y pues... ya imagínate el resto y bueno, solo me queda decirte, ¡gracias por el review!, fue lo mas lindo que he recibido y fue casi para mi cumple =n.n= chibi felish.

-Zac: =@.@= bueno... espero seguir intacta, la verdad prefería el abrazo... =n.n= pero el golpe también seria bien recibido al final, jejeje... creo que soy masoquista =X.X=U. Bueno, que te puedo decir, el Kamy no puede tenerlo todo fácil (no cuando yo soy la autora, jojojojojojo) pero tu sigue nomás con el fic y ya veremos si al final me matas o no (cualquier decisión que tomes será bien aceptada), por lo pronto mi querida amiga mía de mi =n.n= pues espero que te guste el cap ¡ah!, y que me dejes usar la pregunta que me mandaste para Kamy en la entrevista a Kamy... para la cual falta pero será (es que entrevista con público, only para los principales). Por ahora te mando un GRAAAAANNNNNN bechito y un abrasho, y un ¡Gracias por los lindos reviews!

-nelly_cc: Ship... una actualización mash; jejejeje... espero que te guste el cap Nelly-san; y pues ahora tratare de actualizar mash seguido. Un bechito para ti y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!.

-Vilo: HOLA HARUKA-SAN!!!! Listo, una pelea de Kamy con su hoz (la cual estaba predestinada desde siempre =u.u= pero bueno). Espero que el cap te guste Haruka-san y pues aunque ya te lo haya dicho, gracias por todos los comentarios que has puesto para mi en el foro =*.*= chibi emocionada... ¡¡¡Y MAS AUN AL ENCONTRAR TU REVIEWSIIO POR AQUI!!! Un bechito para ti.

chibi

****

Y ahora... el loco mundo de la autora =@.@=

En una estudio, frente al ya usual público asistente a las entrevistas; dos sillones vacíos se muestran en un escenario con las luces bajas. Las personas ya impacientes esperan con avidez tanto al presentador como al invitado, y de pronto una gatita blanca con manchas negras hace su aparición para avisar que faltan dos minutos para el inicio del programa al personal encargado de las luces y demás efectos; es cyberneko, quien para variar esta a cargo de poner orden en el lugar.

Entonces un pequeño gatito blanco tipo angora entra con actitud altiva al escenario, y es seguido por un hombre quien, luego de que aquel gatito se parase justo en frente de uno de los sillones, se agacha para recogerlo del suelo y ponerlo sobre el sillón.

Entonces una voz se escucha en el estudio, es la ya conocida voz de wizardneko dando inicio al programa.

wizarneko: Y ahora en vivo desde los estudios Manada 7 presentamos... ¡Tomando el té con oujineko!... y con ustedes su presentador... ¡OUJINEKO!.

Los aplausos estallan a la vez que los reflectores iluminan el escenario y el pequeño gatito que reposa en aquel enorme sillón mira a todos con altivez a la vez que alza una patita para acallar a todo el mundo.

oujineko: Ejem... si, bueno... buenas tardes con todos; hoy tenemos a un invitado ya conocido por la mayoría de ustedes; que goza de gran popularidad entre las féminas de la audiencia y del respeto de muchos de los caballeros. Demos un caluroso recibimiento a Matt Carter... adelante Matt.

Y mientras los aplausos se dan a rabiar, el antes mencionado entra al escenario desde una de las esquinas de este y hace una reverencia al público antes de tomar asiento.

oujineko: Bienvenido al programa Matt, es un placer tenerte aquí.

Matt: El placer es mío- dice Matt con educación.

oujineko: Si... lo sé- responde entonces bajito oujineko, a lo que Matt lo ve con una ceja alzada, sin embargo oujineko no le hace caso a esto, esta demasiado ocupado mirándose en su pequeño espejito portátil mientras se sonríe a si mismo pensando que todos los presentes son mas que afortunados por tenerlo allí a él, y sigue así hasta que cyber-chan le llama la atención despertándolo así de su autoadoración- Ah!, si.. el programa- Y mirando a Matt decide comenzar- Bueno Matt, que tal si comenzamos con algunos datos tuyos... creo que a más de uno le gustaría saber alguna cosa de ti.

Matt: Como no, estaré encantado de responder a tus preguntas.

oujineko: Entonces comencemos... puedes darnos tus datos a tu gusto, tal vez con eso te sientas mas cómodo... yo sé que yo si me sentiré más cómodo.- sonrió el pequeño y peludo gatito mientras tomaba la chibitacita de té y comenzaba a beber muy ufano ya sin estar al pendiente de nadie más que de si mismo.

Matt bufó mientras entornaba aún más sus cejas, y por fin con un movimiento de cabeza decidió no hacerse de demasiados problemas.

Matt: Bueno... mi nombre es Matt Carter, y estudio Leyes, estoy a punto de comenzar el tercer año dentro de unos meses.

oujineko: Aja... si, si... muy interesante.

Matt suspiró en derrota y continuó.

Matt: Tengo 25 años y estoy a punto de cumplir los 26. Nací y crecí en la granja de mis padres en Kentucky; soy hijo único. Mmmm... mi mejor amigo actualmente es Honjo Kamatari y pues... si, creo que a Steven Wildfire también puedo considerarlo un buen amigo; y además *-__-* ahora tengo una novia maravillosa, cuyo nombre es Kate... y pues... es algo serio, y la verdad... espero que en un futuro cercano acepte ser mi compañera de toda la vida... hmmm, no sé que más decir.

oujineko: Que tal lo más importante... como tu estatura, peso, color de ojos y cabello y esas cosas; tu sabes... ¡la apariencia!.

Matt: O__o¿? ... ¿la... apariencia... importante?... bueno... si tú lo dices. En fin, Mido 1.75 metros, tengo ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro; peso unos... 65 Kg. y... ¿tengo miopía?.

oujineko: NO!... uno no dice esas cosas, no son elegantes. Más bien deberías de comprarte lentes de contacto o unos lentes más impactantes que creasen en ti una apariencia más; bueno, estilizada.

Matt: ¬__¬U no tengo idea de lo que me hablas gatito.

oujineko: =O.O= ¿Que clase de invitado me han mandado?... ¡No tiene el mas mínimo sentido del fashion!.

Matt: ¿Qué?... es algún tipo de postre... porque a mi me gusta el pie de manzana en ese caso.

oujineko: ¡¿WHAT?!... No, me niego a seguir entrevistando a este... este... ¡analfabeto del buen gusto!... yo soy del JGT (Jetset Gatuno Internacional)... ¡Exijo a alguien que vaya conmigo!.- grito furibundo oujineko en medio del set, tras lo cual llamo a su mayordomo con un chasquido de sus garritas y espero indignado en su asiento hasta que fue bajado por el mayordomo, tras lo cual se fue murmurando que como era posible que lo tratasen así.

Matt se quedo en su sitio sin saber que decir, estaba confundido por lo acontecido y entonces miró al público y se sintió aún peor, casi en estado de pánico; o por lo menos fue así hasta que sintió una cosita pequeña y peluda en su pierna, y al bajar la mirada vio a un gatito pequeñito y atigradito mirarlo con sus enormes y curiosos ojitos.

minimiau: Hoooolaaaaa!!!... yo soy minimiau, ¿tú quien eres?.

Matt: Mi nombre es Matt.

minimiau: ¡Hola Matt- onisan!!!!... ¿quieres ser mi amigo y jugar conmigo?.- pregunto el pequeño gatito extasiado, puesto que era la primera vez que había podido entrar a una de las entrevistas que hacían sus hermanos mayores, y se había muerto de la curiosidad anteriormente por saber que tipo de cosas se hacían en las entrevistas.

Matt: ¿Sabes lo que es el Fashion o el JGT?.

minimiau miró con interrogación al hombre mayor con quien estaba hablando, no tenía ni idea de que era eso, y tal vez por eso no jugaría con él; tenía ganas de decir que si, pero sus hermanitas chibi, kawaii y cyber le habían dicho que siempre dijera la verdad, asi que ...

minimiau: No... no sé- dijo el gatito con aire tristón.

Matt: Genial, entonces dime... ¿a que quieres jugar?.

minimiau miró feliz a Matt y dijo algo de perseguir pelusas en el desván, por lo que Matt encogiéndose de hombros se paró y siguió al pequeño gatito. La entrevista había terminado.

Este capítulo fue terminado el 28 de octubre del 2003


	19. capítulo 15

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico, y además contiene escenas lemmon (descripción de escenas sexuales), no es apto para menores de edad; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo XV: Verdades que salen a la luz

Steven se encontraba curando las heridas de Kamatari con calma, ya que estaban en aquellos momentos más tranquilos en una de las dos habitaciones privadas del vagón de lujo del tren que los llevaba de vuelta a la hacienda Wildfire; y teniendo en cuenta las indicaciones específicas que había dejado en relación a no ser molestados, con excepción de cuando fuese hora de que les llevasen el desayuno a la mañana siguiente (porque de la cena ya se había encargado de aprovisionarse el mismo Steven), el estar en paz con su pareja durante el resto de la noche era cosa segura.

A pesar de la poca luz que alumbraba la habitación (porque ya era de noche), Steven pudo distinguir con alivio que la herida en el hombro de Kamatari no se había abierto demasiado, y que tal y como sus heridas habían sido en su mayoría superficiales, lo mismo era con Kamatari. Aunque claro eso no fue lo que pensó en un principio cuando tuvo que hacer toda una odisea para llevarlo de regreso al pueblo casi a escondidas, solo para devolver la hoz gigante de Kamatari.

***** Inicio de un Flash Back, unas horas atrás*****

- "Pero Kamy... estamos perdiendo tiempo, nuestro tren parte en menos de una hora, y no me gusta la idea de esperar hasta mañana para tomar el siguiente. Quiero que nos vayamos ahora a casa... ¡Tú dijiste que querías ir a casa!."- se quejó Steven ante la renuente negativa de Kamatari de irse del pueblo sin dar por lo menos un reporte oral de los acontecimientos ante sus superiores, así como de devolver su arma tal y como fue acordado.

- "Lo siento Steven, pero es mi deber. Aún estoy al servicio de mi gobierno, y por lo tanto debo de seguir algunas reglas."- dijo el oriental en tono cansado.

Finalmente, aunque de mala gana y con un mohín, Steven dejó de discutir y continuo el camino junto a Kamatari, cada quien en un caballo diferente, pero no por ello menos juntos. Además, la verdad era que él también tenía que devolver el caballo que había alquilado a aquel hombre, aunque la única indicación era dejarlo amarrado frente a la cantina.

Y así llegaron ya casi al anochecer al pueblo, y tuvieron que bordearlo para evitar preguntas sobre sus pobres apariencias, o sobre la ahora obvia arma gigante que portaba Kamatari. Aunque fue casi un placer para Steven ver los rostros de aquellos oficiales japoneses al verlo vivo y coleando, y por sobretodo junto a Kamatari; y ni que decir de los rostros que pusieron al saber que la misión hubiese podido ser un fracaso sin la intervención del rubio. Aunque nadie pregunto ni hizo alguna aclaración al respecto, era por demás obvio que Steven no iba a decir nada acerca de los inusuales acontecimientos; así que luego de devolver la gran arma y después de exigir (por parte de Steven) que les dejasen el caballo hasta salir del lugar (lo iban a dejar en la estación del tren para que lo recogieran luego); el rubio se llevo con gesto orgulloso a Kamatari de allí, así como la espada que se había llevado aquella tarde y que a estas alturas consideraba ya un trofeo.

Ni bien llegaron a la estación y compraron los boletos tipo premium para la habitación privada, abordaron el tren; puesto que éste salió apenas unos 10 minutos después. Steven dio todas las indicaciones necesarias de manera bastante rápida, se adueñó de un par de cenas calientes y mandó al resto del mundo al infierno hasta el día siguiente; incluso se había asegurado de que la otra habitación del vagón estuviese vacía, y es que a esas alturas era seguro que no iba a ser ocupada por nadie. Y una vez dentro, y luego de comer ambos como si no lo hubiesen hecho en décadas (osea como un par de hambreados), Kamatari insistió en revisar sus heridas y en curarlas con extremo cariño y cuidado gracias a las medicinas que le fueron dadas por los oficiales japoneses a Kamatari antes de irse.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Y allí estaba él ahora, ya vendado y sintiéndose mucho mejor, y limpiando la sangre del cuerpo de su amado.

- "No traje la pomada para tu hombro, así que tendremos que conformarnos con limpiar la herida solo con lo que tenemos."- dijo Steven examinando el resto de la espalda y pasando un paño húmedo por esta.

- "Hmmm... vaya."- dijo Kamatari con una tristeza mal fingida en su tono de voz... en verdad había llegado a odiar esa crema, así que aquellas eran en realidad buenas noticias para él.

- "¡Eres un diablillo!... ¿Lo sabías?."- dijo entonces Steven abrazando a su chico y besando su cuello, ante lo cual Kamatari respondió con una sonrisa. Era casi un milagro, para él, el volver a sentir aquellas suaves caricias.

Steven se tranquilizó por un momento y se enfocó en su labor, y media hora después veía el perfecto cuerpo casi desnudo de su amado (solo llevaba una de sus piezas de ropa interior) ya por completo aseado y con más de una venda cubriendo las múltiples pero superficiales heridas... nada demasiado importante a excepción de un par de cortes en una pierna y el pecho... y por supuesto su antigua herida en el hombro.

- "Listo."- dijo casi en un suspiro de alivio Steven, puesto que al parecer lo que más necesitarían Kamatari y él era un buen descanso para recuperar sus energías- "Ahora a dormir, que nos lo merecemos."- Steven tomó la camisa limpia de Kamatari y vistiéndo a su amado, lo arrastró a la cama, donde ambos se terminaron de meter unos segundos después.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero a pesar del sueño ninguno estaba en realidad con ganas de dormir; y una de las manos de Steven comenzó a juguetear sobre el vientre del chico oriental, el cual estaba de espaldas contra su pecho.

- "No vuelvas a hacerme esto de nuevo Kamy, hablo en serio. Si algo te hubiese llegado a pasar..."- Steven dijo de pronto, más fue cortado por Kamatari, quien al oír las primeras palabras mordió uno de sus labios con un gesto culpable que Steven no llegó a ver.

- "Nunca. Lo sé, lo siento... pero fue tan repentino, y no supe que hacer... yo..."- Kamatari calló sin saber que otras palabras utilizar.

- "De acuerdo, entonces tenemos un trato."- cerró Steven la conversación con aquellas palabras.

Luego de eso un silencio se impuso en el ambiente por varios minutos, silencio que sin embargo no era incómodo, sino más bien relajante. Cada uno disfrutaba de la simple compañía del otro, y se sentía completo; más luego de un tiempo aquel silencio fue roto una vez más.

- "Steven... si llegas a tener algún problema en tu casa por haber venido por mi..."

- "¡No te preocupes por eso!, por Dios amor, tú te preocuparías hasta de la abeja que pasó al costado."- Steven rió ante sus propias palabras y besó con travesura el cuello de Kamatari- "No es la primera vez que me desaparezco dejando a mis invitados en casa... aunque la verdad eso era lo último que tenía pensado hacer esta vez... pero podemos alegar que nos dimos una escapadita para poder disfrutar 'realmente' de nuestras vacaciones."

- "Pero te trajiste una de las espadas de tu familia..."- dijo Kamatari de manera queda, apenado en cierto grado por las palabras de Steven.

- "Como si alguien fuese a darse cuenta por un par de días ¬__¬. Por lo general nadie entra en semanas... y no fue sino hasta hace poco que dieron su recorrido por la habitación cuando mis hermanas les hicieron el tour por la hacienda a ti y los demás; dudo mucho que alguien verifique nada hasta dentro de otro par de semanas, y la espada estará en su estante mañana mismo. Deja de preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?."- y entonces Steven de nuevo se inflamó de orgullo, muy ufano por su nueva propia espada japonesa... jojojojo.

Kamatari asintió con un suspiro, no del todo de acuerdo con las palabras de Steven, pero no tenía ningún argumento que le valiese una replica; así que solo guardo silencio.

Entonces Kamatari pudo sentir los húmedos y dulces labios de Steven en su cuello, sentirlo recorrerlo con pequeños besos; y Kamatari sonrió encantado, la verdad que había estado deseando aquello desde hacía mucho. Lejos de detener los labios de Steven, Kamatari rodeo cariñoso la cabeza de Steven con un brazo y disfruto de aquel contacto. Pero Steven no avanzaba, simplemente se limitó a disfrutar del sabor del cuello de su amante por unos minutos, antes de volver a anunciar que era hora de dormir.

Kamatari suspiró un tanto desilusionado, más sin embargo sabía que Steven estaba tan deseoso como él, pero a la vez consciente de que ambos necesitaban algo de descanso. Kamatari se volteó sobre su sitio entonces, quedando su rostro casi a la altura del cuello de Steven, con lo cual besó el pecho desnudo de su amado (porque Steven iba a dormir únicamente con pantalones esa noche) y luego se acomodó en la curva del cuello de su rubio, rodeándolo en un abrazo dispuesto a dormirse muy cómodamente esa noche... pero pasaron los minutos y lo último que lograba conciliar era el sueño; así que comenzó a juguetear con el pecho de Steven tal y cual el rubio hiciese minutos antes con su vientre.

- "Kamatari..."- la voz ronca de Steven se dejó oír.

- "¿Mmmm?."- fue la única respuesta del oriental.

- "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?."- Steven abrió entonces un ojito para ver a Kamatari con la vista muy concentrada en su pecho.

- "Tú solo duérmete."- dijo sin embargo el oriental sin dar demasiada importancia a nada más que aquello que ocupaba su campo visual.

Entonces Steven terminó de despabilarse y abrir ambos ojos solo para entornar las cejas ante el comentario de Kamatari; y en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre Kamatari pero sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y toda la longitud de sus brazos.

- "En serio amor... ¿qué es exactamente lo que crees que estas haciendo?."- le reclamó el rubio de manera burlona a Kamatari mientras lo miraba divertido.

En un principio Kamatari se mostró sorprendido por las repentinas acciones de Steven, más pronto sonrió travieso y alzándose un poco sobre sus hombros besó a Steven en los labios, y luego bajó un poco y lamió su barbilla, luego su cuello y finalmente una de las ya endurecidas tetillas del rubio; para luego volver a recostarse por completo y seguir jugueteando con el pecho de Steven, paseando suavemente sus dedos por cada uno de los músculos perfectamente delineados de éste, y bordear las cada vez más endurecidas tetillas.

- "Nada especial en realidad."- dijo Kamatari con naturalidad.

Steven aspiró profundo mientras intentaba casi en vano no temblar ante las olas de placer que su cuerpo de pronto recibía; y al percibir aquello Kamatari, sonrió una vez más con travesura y además con una sensación dormida de deseo que comenzaba a despertar cada vez con mayor fuerza, y una vez más se incorporó ligeramente sobre su propio sitio, y empezó a delinear una vez más suavemente los contornos de Steven, pero ahora lamiendo delicadamente cada rincón, besando con delicadeza y mordiendo suavemente aquellas zonas que tan bien sabía él, causaban estragos en el cuerpo de su amante.

Steven resistió todo lo que pudo, en un tiempo que le pareció placenteramente eterno, en el cual sus suspiros se transformaron lentamente en gemidos y suaves palabras que pedían más de aquello; para finalmente sucumbir ante aquello y echarse sobre el cuerpo de aquel que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Steven besó entonces a Kamatari de manera hambrienta, devorando aquellos labios, mordiéndolos con placer, lujuria y sin embargo con un toque de ternura; y su cuerpo buscando el mismo tipo de satisfacción comenzó a frotarse casi de manera involuntaria contra el del joven oriental, quien a aquellas alturas buscaba exactamente lo mismo.

Ambos amantes se devoraban uno al otro casi con locura, y hubiesen seguido así de no ser por un gemido de dolor que salió de los labios de Kamatari, y que detuvo a Steven casi en seco de sus actos. El rubio observó a su pareja llevarse una mano al vientre, donde una de las vendas se notaba algo ensangrentada, y al buscar la causa Steven dedujo que la fricción de la hebilla de su pantalón con aquella zona tan sensible en aquellos momentos fue la causa de aquello.

El rubio besó con ternura la herida luego de cerciorarse de que ésta hubo dejado de sangrar.

- "Lo siento amor, fue mi culpa."- Steven dijo en voz bajita y sin sentirse capaz de mirar a Kamatari en aquellos momentos. Su pasión se había apoderado de él en aquellos momentos y lo había cegado, y por ello había lastimado a Kamatari... ¡Había sido tan tonto!.

- "Quítate los pantalones."- de pronto la voz de Kamatari lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y las palabras pronunciadas lo hicieron reaccionar de manera brusca.

- "¿Qué?."- Steven aún no creía lo que había escuchado.

- "¡Que te quites los pantalones!... ¡¿No pensarás dejarme así justo ahora, o si?!."- Kamatari miraba a Steven como si fuese a matarlo en caso de que el rubio realmente hubiese tenido ese tipo de ideas, y sin demorar un segundo más se arrojó sobre Steven, peleándose con aquellos pantalones que de repente parecían no querer salir del cuerpo de aquel que los vestía, mientras volvía a besar con labios hambrientos a su dueño.

Pronto el par de pantalones volaba hasta una de las esquinas opuestas de la habitación, mientras que entre la pareja el fuego de la pasión volvía a encenderse una vez más, y esta vez aún más fuerte que antes; ambos se besaban los labios de manera casi desesperada, mientras que las caricias parecían no ser suficientes. Las manos de Steven acariciaban cada centímetro de la espalda de Kamatari bajo la camisa y poco a poco bajaron hasta toparse con la prenda que cubría la sexualidad de su pareja, bastaron pocos segundos para que la prenda desistiera de seguir cubriendo aquel cuerpo y Steven dejó de besar a Kamatari para observar con lujuria y fervor el miembro endurecido que clamaba por algo de atención; así que acomodándose a si mismo contra el respaldar y a Kamatari contra su cuerpo, Steven comenzó a acariciar de manera casi tortuosa aquel miembro, observando los gestos de su amado y besándolo de vez en vez en los labios y el rostro; mientras que Kamatari suplicaba cada vez por más.

- "Hacía ya mucho de esto."- Steven dijo con voz ronca y apasionada.

- "S- si... si."- Kamatari respondió casi ausente, y Steven sonrió ante aquello, volviendo a besar de lleno a su amado, y atrayendo por completo a Kamatari contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como su propio sexo rozaba y acariciaba el sexo de su tesoro de oriente, empezando a frotarse ambos el uno contra el otro una vez más.

Los suaves gritos y gemidos ahogados llenaron la habitación, casi y podía sentirse el olor a sexo en el ambiente. Kamatari se sentía más que extasiado y excitado, sintiendo las suaves mordidas de Steven en su cuello, pero necesitaba mucho más aún; así que casi de manera inconsciente se separó apenas un poco del cuerpo del rubio y bajó por un camino de besos por el torso de Steven hasta llegar al endurecido miembro de su amante, y sin dudarlo lo tomó en su boca, sintiendo el dulce sabor de éste y la manera en la que crecía y palpitaba en su boca, ante lo cual lo beso, lamió y succionó de manera aún más apasionada.

Steven aún apoyado contra el respaldar de la cama tuvo que asirse de éste con fuerza en un primer momento, más pronto con una mano guió con ansias mal contenidas el ritmo de su amado, mientras que con la otra mano empezó a trazar un camino por la espalda de Kamatari hasta su trasero, el cual comenzó a acariciar en un primer momento, para luego con un dedo ansioso empezar a preparar la entrada de su amado para si mismo, pues si de algo no tenía ya dudas era de que Kamatari iba a pertenecerle por completo esa noche.

Kamatari recibió con agrado aquella suave intromisión en su cuerpo, y los gemidos ahogados en su garganta se incrementaron. Steven entonces detuvo las acciones de su amante y en un movimiento ya privado de suavidad atrajo los labios de Kamatari nuevamente hacia los suyos, volviéndose a recostar sobre Kamatari, consciente de que no soportaría demasiado aquella deliciosa tortura y moviéndose con rapidez hacia la entrepierna del otro preparándose para lubricar la dulce y pequeña entrada al interior de su Kamy.

- "Steven... no es necesario. Solo tómame."- Kamatari casi rogó al notar la intención de Steven; más el rubio lo miró con ojos llenos de pasión salvaje y amor a la vez.

- "Llevamos demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo, no quiero lastimarte mientras hacemos el amor bebé, porque sé que no seré demasiado suave esta vez... además, saborearte esta en el contrato."- dijo con voz ronca y pícara el rubio, tras lo cual besó y lamió el miembro duro de Kamatari, a lo cual el oriental lanzó un grito echando el cuerpo por completo para atrás.

Con una sonrisa lasciva Steven separó las piernas de Kamatari colocándolas sobre sus hombros, tal y como a él le gustaba; y de manera ansiosa su boca encontró aquello que había estado buscando, tras lo cual su lengua entró por el orificio apenas dilatado de su amante. Steven decidió entonces tomarse su tiempo, y con paciencia lubricó y dilató a un Kamatari que casi y lloraba entre gemidos y súplicas por ser tomado; pero el rubio estaba demasiado concentrado el localizar cada punto de placer de su amado con sus dedos y lengua tanto entre el pequeño orificio como en el miembro de su amado, y es que llevaba demasiado sin escuchar aquellos excitantes gritos de placer por parte de Kamatari.

Finalmente las ansias de Steven le hicieron insoportable seguir esperando, y con algo de rudeza ingresó al cuerpo de Kamatari, quien a esas alturas lo recibió más que ansioso. Pasó poco antes de que los movimientos desenfrenados de ambos igualaran su ritmo, al tiempo que los gritos apasionados llenaban toda la habitación, y siguieron así hasta que al llegar al punto máximo de placer Steven llenó por completo el interior de Kamatari de su semen al tiempo que Kamatari se corría sobre el vientre de ambos, como tantas otras veces; terminando ambos abrazados, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y una maravillosa sensación de llenura en sus corazones.

- "Eso fue... eso fue..."

- "Maravilloso."- completó Steven la frase de su amante- "Completamente maravilloso. Realmente me hacías falta amor... esto... me hacía falta..."- dijo el rubio sudoroso y felizmente agotado, pero no recibió respuesta, y cuando miró el rostro de Kamatari notó con ternura que su pequeño ángel de oriente se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

Steven sonrió y con algo de pesar se separó de Kamatari. Fue hasta donde estaban los recipientes con agua y llevando uno con un poco de agua fresca y un paño limpio, limpió un poco el pequeño desastre que habían causado en aquella cama, tras lo cual se aseó otro tanto él mismo. Luego con cuidado le quito la camisa sudada a Kamatari y buscó alguna otra cosa que ponerle, encontrando así cuatro batas que estaban guardadas en el pequeño baúl clavado frente a la cama, así que le colocó una a Kamatari y se colocó otra él mismo. Ordenó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Kamatari junto con el resto de ropa que habían dejado doblada a un costado y colocó la camisa sudada en una silla con la esperanza de que se secase para el día siguiente. Luego se metió a la cama, abrazó a su Kamy y se durmió casi de inmediato con una sonrisa en los labios.

**********

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación privada del vagón; Nicholas Wildfire se preguntaba que castigo kármico estaba pagando en aquellos momentos, porque debía de ser algo realmente grande dado todo el 'largo' sufrimiento que había tenido. Y por enésima vez esa noche se preguntó a si mismo, ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que lo indujo a pedir por la habitación de lujo que estaba junto a la que su hermanito había separado al comprar su boleto en el tren?!... ah!, si... 'el no querer volver a perderlo de vista', fue la respuesta automática que se dio Nicholas una vez más... pero aún así u__u... que horror. Por lo menos de una cosa estaba seguro ahora; era obvio que Steven decía la verdad cuando le aseguró alguna vez que 'nada' que manchara el honor de la hacienda Wildfire había ocurrido o iba a ocurrir, porque ahora estaba seguro que si hubiese llegado a pasar algo la hacienda completa se hubiese enterado... escandaloso ¬__¬U.

Y ante el silencio que de pronto se extendió en el ambiente, Nicholas se sacó de encima las almohadas bajo las cuales había refugiado sus orejitas, y moviéndose desde el rincón más alejado de la habitación en relación al cuarto vecino, se acercó con cautela y tragando mientras enviaba una súplica al cielo, pegó la oreja a la pared a ver si escuchaba algo... pero ni un sonido se dio. Al parecer se habían dormido, bueno... eso quería decir que también él podría descansar por fin. Buscando una de las batas que por lo general eran dejadas como parte de las atenciones dadas a los pasajeros de lujo, Nicholas procedió a quitarse la ropa y asearse un poco antes de acostarse en lo que ahora le parecía una cómoda cama (cuando por lo general cualquier cama que no fuese la suya le parecía por demás incómoda); y mientras se refrescaba un poco, rememoraba todo lo acontecido ese día.

*****Inicio del Flash Back, algunas horas antes*****

Nicholas había observado toda la batalla que se había librado entre su hermano y el joven Kamatari, y aquella banda de al parecer... asesinos. Más de una vez tuvo que contenerse de gritar o incluso de meterse en la querella, sobretodo porque casi desde un inicio había comprendido que no hubiese estado para nada al nivel de aquel tipo de contendientes; pero no solo eso, sino la rabia y el dolor que sintió al saberse indigno del cargo que ocupaba en la familia, y más aún, haberse enterado que de su hermano solo sabía el nombre y la edad, porque por lo demás, Nicholas acababa de enterarse que Steven Wildfire en realidad le era un desconocido... y él había dejado que aquello sucediese.

Miles de pensamientos surcaron su mente mientras, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho por el temor, veía a su hermano en aquel enfrentamiento, moviéndose de manera ágil y diestra, fuerte y decidida; más todo en su mente quedó en blanco cuando al final de la querella, aquel al que conocía como Kamatari realizó una proeza que creyó era imposible para ser humano alguno. Fue una suerte que su hermano y Kamatari volviesen al pueblo de manera lenta en un comienzo, porque tardo más que un instante en recuperar la respiración y devolverse a la realidad luego del final de aquel sangriento y mortal espectáculo; y con el cuerpo aún temblándole por la impresión, siguió a la pareja a una distancia prudente. Dejó al caballo que había alquilado a cierta distancia cuando notó a la pareja bajar de los caballos, y se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar algo de la charla, enterándose por fin que Kamatari trabajaba de alguna manera para el gobierno japonés, y por lo que había visto deducía que era una especie de soldado que limpiaba el nombre de su país antes de que siquiera pudiese ser manchado... un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con tan siquiera pensar en aquello, y más aún al saber que su hermano estaba metido en aquello. Tampoco pudo dejar de observar la manera nada amigable en la que su hermano era observado, ni cuanta satisfacción le producía aquello al joven Wildfire, quien se pavoneaba cual pavo real mostrando sus plumas ante aquellos sujetos.

Nicholas pensó que lo más probable es que luego de aquello la pareja fuese a la estación a tomar un tren de regreso; ya que por lo que había observado en la actitud de aquellas personas, no iban a ser retenidos. Nicholas suspiró.

Dio media vuelta y tomando su caballo se dirigió al lugar donde lo alquilase, recogió el depósito que hizo por el animal y se dirigió a la estación, donde espero por la pareja en un lugar poco visible; y mientras los esperaba pensó en mil y un cosas que ahora torturaban su mente. Tenía que hablar con Steven seriamente, tenía que saber todo aquello que hasta hace poco ni siquiera había imaginado; quería que Steven le dijese por su propia boca todo aquello que ahora sabía y aquello que aún desconocía... pero entonces a su mente vino el hecho de que lo más seguro era que Steven protegiese a su pareja de cualquier cosa, de pronto le fue claro que la relación de Kamatari para con su gobierno le hubiese sido por demás desconocida si no hubiese escuchado algo de lo que aquellos oficiales y Kamatari se dijeron al regresar al pueblo... si no los hubiese espiado. ¿Es que aquella era la única manera que tenía de saber lo que estaba pasando?... tal vez; tal vez si no tenía material suficiente para enfrentar a Steven de frente y demostrarle que no estaba del todo desinformado, Steven tendría que terminar hablando con él. Espiar era un método bajo, y no le gustaba... pero había llegado a un punto en el cual ya nada le importaba más que saber de su hermano, que poder hablar con él... que aclarar todo aquello que estaba cubierto por tinieblas, tinieblas que él mismo había creado al alejarse tanto de su hermano menor.

Entonces los vio, por fin la pareja había llegado. Caminaban casi cojeando y sus ropas manchadas de sangre apenas cubiertas por un par de sacos largos y negros que al parecer bastaban a la mayoría para no merecer posasen la vista en ellos, más ya ni el hecho de ser observados de manera curiosa por unos pocos les importaba, ni el hecho de estar dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre casi invisible para la mayoría; pero no para Nicholas, quien de pronto estaba más que presto a correr en auxilio de alguno de ellos si llegaban a sucumbir a las heridas, el cansancio o el dolor que era más que seguro sentían en aquellos momentos. Pero nadie se desmayó, y la pareja llegó a la ventanilla y Steven pareció entonces muy excitado al comprar los boletos. Tuvo que correr hacia la ventanilla al notar la hora, y al ver en el libro la habitación separada por Steven, Nicholas entendió el porque del algarabio de su hermanito. Preguntó al vendedor si la habitación que estaba al lado estaba vacía, y aunque extrañado el vendedor ante la pregunta (y al notar que el rostro de Nicholas era casi idéntico al del joven rubio que había estado allí momentos antes), respondió que estaba vacía, ante lo cual Nicholas separó la otra habitación y una vez más tuvo que correr, pues el silbato del tren indicaba que estaban a punto de partir.

Una vez instalado dentro de la habitación, por fin pudo respirar tranquilo; y guardando el más absoluto silencio pudo escuchar los leves murmullos en los cuales la pareja hablaba. Al parecer estaba tratando cada quien las heridas del otro, respiró aliviado al escuchar la sentencia de cada uno acerca de que el otro estaba bien... eso era bueno. Dejando su abrigo de lado, se acostó en la cama mirando al techo, y pudo oír el rechinar de la otra cama... al parecer ya se habían acostado; Nicholas suspiró preguntándose si conversarían sobre algo que le dijese más sobre las actividades poco usuales de aquellos dos, y apretó los labios al escuchar las veraces palabras de Steven, y es que analizándolo, de no haber visto a Steven llevarse la espada, nunca se hubiese enterado.

Entonces poco después de que el silencio cubriese el lugar, y justo cuando Nicholas estaba a punto de sucumbir en los brazos de Morfeo, un par de gemidos llegaron a sus oídos, haciendo que sus ojos se abriesen de par en par mientras cierta inquietud iba en aumento; y pronto estaba buscando la esquina más alejada de la habitación, llegando incluso a pensar en tirarse por una ventana. De no ser por la tormenta que se había desatado fuera esa noche, Nicholas sin duda hubiese salido fuera del vagón (pues con terror constato que en el pasillo fuera de las habitaciones, los gemidos y demás ruidos se oían más fuerte). Lo único que le quedo a Nicholas fue tratar de amortiguar los ruidos con las almohadas sobre su cabeza, y pensando en mil y un cosas mientras aquello durase... que castigo por Dios, que castigo ;__;

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Nicholas volvió a suspirar, y simplemente se metió a la cama con la intención de dormir, y así lo hizo casi de inmediato. Sin duda Kamatari y Steven no eran los únicos que estaban cansados.

Y a la mañana siguiente, suaves risas y un par de "¡No Steven!", terminaron de despertarlo; sentía como si un caballo le hubiese pasado encima, la espalda lo estaba matando. Se desperezó un poco y abrió la puerta, notando su desayuno en una bandeja. Lo tomó rápidamente esperando que los otros dos no se hubiesen dado cuenta de la presencia de la bandeja a la entrada de su puerta y tras revisar su desayuno suspiró en aprobación. Tal y cual él había pedido, un café negro bien cargado y algo de fruta fresca, y un panecillo hecho con sus especificaciones... las comodidades de viajar en clase Premium. Se estiró un poco y tomó su desayuno en silencio, manteniéndose atento a lo que pudiese escuchar... que debido a la delgadez de la pared entre una habitación y la otra, era casi todo (lo cual ahora agradecía, pero anoche detestaba por sobre todas las cosas), y teniendo en cuenta que ya no había tormenta, era aún mejor.

Y esa mañana se enteró de muchas cosas que hicieron que su corazón le doliera en más de una ocasión. Al parecer Kamatari le estaba enseñando japonés a Steven, y juntos estaban practicando el estilo Kaneda... se enteró también que Steven era campeón en artes marciales en su campus, así como un atleta de primera clase, y suspiró al saber todo el tiempo de orgullo por su hermano que perdió. Escuchó sobre un tal Ryan por el cual parecían estar muy preocupados, y a quien le iban a llevar un regalo especial; escuchó sobre tantas cosas que le sucedían a Steven en sus clases, sobre un baile que se celebró hacia poco, sobre el odio de Steven hacia los militares japoneses (a quienes Steven dijo asaría si pudiese -__-), y sobre tantas otras cosas, pero sobre todo el enterarse de la magnitud de la felicidad de Steven a espaldas de éste, que la depresión de Nicholas solo pudo ir en aumento. Se sintió un mal hermano, y es que si era obvio que habían muchas cosas de las cuales nadie estaba enterado en la familia; Nicholas estaba seguro que gran parte de los sucesos más simples de la vida de Steven, de la vida amorosa de la pareja, y de que los detalles más triviales, eran del completo conocimiento de sus hermanas y sus padres; Nicholas estaba seguro ahora que hasta servidumbre estaba enterada de cosas de las que él ni siquiera sabía.

Pero aquello no era lo importante en esos momentos... ¿O si?. Habían cosas en juego, información que era de vida o muerte en aquellos momentos... pero Nicholas no podía dejar de pensar en el enorme trecho que lo separaba de la vida de su hermano, trecho que estaba compuesto sobre todo por pequeñeces. Otro suspiro.

Cuando el tren finalmente llegó a su destino ya había caído la noche; y antes de que éste siquiera finalizase su marcha, Nicholas ya estaba casi afuera, dispuesto a bajar de un salto apenas pudiese; tal cual lo hizo en realidad, apurando el paso hacia la caballeriza de los Wildfire en el pueblo, y luego yendo a toda marcha hacia la hacienda en el mismo caballo que dejase antes de partir.

Por su parte Steven y Kamatari bajaron tranquilamente del tren, y se tomaron su tiempo para volver a la hacienda; dando incluso un pequeño paseo por los alrededores antes de ingresar casi a hurtadillas, tras lo cual cada quien se fue por su lado. Kamatari fue presuroso al encuentro de Matt y Kate para avisar sobre su regreso y el de Steven en una sola pieza, para gran alegría de la pareja que casi ni pudo dormir por la preocupación durante los últimos dos días; por su parte, Steven fue a dejar la katana justo en el lugar de donde la había tomado, entrando para esto de puntillas al cuarto de armas de la hacienda, y colocando la espada suavemente dentro de su funda y luego en su sitio, tras lo cual un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios.

- "Listo, y ahora a volver con mi Kamy... ya mañana arreglamos lo de nuestra desaparición."- se dijo muy ufano el joven Wildfire mientras daba media vuelta en el cuarto a oscuras, dispuesto a salir de allí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; cuando de pronto la luz de una lámpara de aceite iluminó el lugar, dejándose ver a Nicholas sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta.

- "Creo Steven, que en realidad las cosas serán arregladas aquí... y ahora."- el mayor de los dos hermanos miraba al menor de manera seria y triste a la vez, mientras su mirada fija sostenía la mirada de Steven.

Durante un largo momento, el cual más bien le pareció eterno a Steven, un silencio casi sepulcral invadió el lugar; más apenas y recuperó el habla luego de aquel encuentro tan repentino, Steven comenzó a balbucear palabras casi incoherentes en la búsqueda desesperada de alguna explicación que dar.

Durante varios minutos, Nicholas simplemente se mantuvo quieto, escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras entrecortadas y las frases sin terminar que lograba formular su hermano; contrastándolo a la vez con la persona que había visto actuar el día anterior. En verdad que ahora volvía a ser para él, el pequeño Steven... el torpe Steven que no era capaz de dar explicaciones sobre sus actos, aquel que no sabía como obrar en momentos que necesitasen soluciones rápidas. Pero claro que ese Steven no era el real, sino era el Steven que Nicholas había conocido, el Steven superficial con el cual Nicholas se había conformado sin preocuparse en indagar más sobre su propio hermano. Nuevamente el pecho le dolió y aún escuchando los intentos de explicar la situación de Steven, Nicholas se encogió... quería comenzar la verdadera charla, una como nunca la habían tenido; pero ahora se daba cuenta que a pesar de todos los argumentos que había armado para hablar con Steven y todas las razones por las cuales iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, no tenía la más mínima idea de como comenzar una charla seria con su hermano. Su boca se curvó en una mueca de insatisfacción y negó suavemente con la cabeza; acallando así de pronto a Steven, quien no sabía el porque de la repentina negativa de su hermano y razonó que lo que estaba diciendo no lo convencía.

- "¡Pero es cierto!."- dijo Steven tratando de parecer lo más veraz posible.

Nicholas solo se paró y avanzó hacia su hermano.

- "Desde ahora tú serás la cabeza a cargo de la familia Wildfire Steven, es tu privilegio no el mío."- fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Nicholas, y Steven solo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos.

Toda la extensa charla que Nicholas había imaginado iba a tener con Steven, todas aquellas cosas que quería conversar con él, de pronto le parecían fuera de lugar... él no era quien para reclamar nada... nadie excepto un hermano mayor que no supo preocuparse por aquel que venía después que él de la manera apropiada.

Nicholas dio media vuelta con la intención de retirarse, pero fue detenido bruscamente por Steven; quien había esperado cualquier cosa menos aquello.

- "¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!... Esta bien que merezca un castigo.. ¡Pero eso es demasiado!."- reclamó entonces Steven a su hermano, para gran asombro de éste.

- "¿Castigo?. De que hablas Steven, tú eres quien debe llevar ese título no yo."- Nicholas dijo bastante confundido y de pronto molesto por las palabras sin sentido de su hermano.

- "Pero... ¡Tú eres el mayor!.. y... ¡Papá te nombró a ti!... y..."

- "¡Pero tu llevas el espíritu familiar en tu ser, no yo!."- gritó entonces Nicholas, sacando por fin de su pecho aquello que lo había venido atormentando desde el día anterior, y finalmente miró hacia el suelo, incapaz de seguir viendo a Steven a los ojos.

Steven se quedo mudo, soltó a Nicholas casi inmediatamente después de escuchar aquellas palabras como si lo hubiesen golpeado con ellas.

- "Te vi ayer..."- continuó entonces Nicholas, denotando en su voz algo que Steven nunca creyó que su hermano podía expresar... inseguridad.

- "A.. yer... ¿Cómo.. donde... ?"- Steven preguntaba casi ausente mientras trataba de asimilar la connotación de aquella simple frase.

Nicholas caminó con dirección a la salida, más solo llegó a avanzar un par de pasos, quedándose finalmente de espaldas a Steven.

- "Te vi la otra noche cuando te llevaste la espada... estabas tan molesto... que despertaste mi preocupación por ti. Pero claro, soy tu hermano mayor... además de ser el responsable por todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia, era una preocupación por partida doble... aunque lo más probable es que no me creas. Me preocupó que fueses a hacer alguna de tus locuras y que te lastimaras, o volvieses a dejar el nombre de la familia por los suelos..."- Nicholas entonces calló por un momento y negó ligeramente con la cabeza una vez más- "Pero no llegue a alcanzarte, no hasta que te vi abordando el tren. Te seguí, y fue una odisea encontrarte luego... y de pronto... estaban ustedes dos peleando contra esos... no sé quienes eran."- dijo Nicholas con un tono que denotaba que se sentía por completo ignorante de todo.

Steven escuchaba sin poder creerlo aún... había sido descubierto, Nicholas lo sabía todo... más que todo. El mayor de los dos hermanos continuó.

- "Nada de lo que tengo me pertenece Steven, todo es tuyo, es la tradición familiar... a sido así por siglos; aquel que porte el espíritu del clan de Fuego será la cabeza del clan, el regente de la familia, y después de ver tu desempeño ayer, es obvio que el portador eres tú."- entonces Nicholas volteó lentamente, y nuevamente y a pesar de todo el caos en su mente, Steven no pudo sino sorprenderse sobremanera al ver en su hermano algo que nunca creyó posible... Nicholas lo veía con lágrimas empañando su vista y amenazando con salir- "¿Por qué Steven... por qué me mentiste... a todos?."- Nicholas de pronto exigía saber la respuesta, la necesitaba desesperadamente.

Steven bajó la vista, al mirar a su hermano en ese estado se sintió bajo ante sus actos; más si lo que Nicholas quería era una respuesta pues se la daría.

- "No quiero nada de eso."- dijo entonces Steven con voz queda y de manera algo despectiva.

- "¿Qué?."- Nicholas no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Entonces algo surgió en el pecho de Steven. Su hermano lo había visto, lo sabía todo... y de pronto sintió que todo aquello que había tenido que callar por años, todo aquello que tenía dentro de su pecho, pugnaba por salir de una buena vez. Sintió que sus ojos eran ahora los empañados por las lágrimas, y le ardían como si la frustración que había llevado dentro por años quisiera salir junto a aquellas lágrimas.

- "¡QUE NO QUIERO NADA ESO MALDICION!... ¡QUE PARTE NO ENTENDISTE!."- gritó entonces Steven con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¡De que hablas!. ¡Es el mayor honor que se puede dar en nuestra familia!."- Nicholas no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- "¡Puede serlo para tí, pero para mi la sola mención del puesto ha sido siempre como si me hablasen de una condena en prisión a cadena perpetua."- Steven casi expectoró de su garganta cada palabra con un desprecio mal contenido- "Aún recuerdo cuando los escuché a ti y a papá hablar de eso la primera vez. Solo sabía que me iban a hacer una prueba de aptitudes físicas y estaba emocionado por eso... era tan pequeño, apenas un niño entrando a la adolescencia. Pero entonces los escuché hablar, escuché como mencionaban mi nombre... que era el último que faltaba, la última oportunidad de saber si el tan mencionado espíritu estaba presente en esta generación; no tenía ni idea a que se referían e incluso en un principio comencé a divagar feliz en caso de ser yo al que buscaban, yo me conocía bien y supe desde el mismo momento en que mencionaron la prueba que podría pasarla completamente sin dificultad alguna, ya había hecho cosas que requerían mucha más habilidad sin que nadie lo supiese... pero entonces te escuché hablar de las 'grandiosas' responsabilidades que ese cargo suponía... ser el jefe de familia, el responsable de cuidar por todos. Estudiar economía y no se cosas más, casarse de manera obligatoria y tener hijos, amarrarme como lo hizo papá y como lo has hecho tú ha todo eso. Puede que haya sido egoísta de mi parte, pero la sola mención de todo aquello comenzó a sofocarme; sentí que me cortaban las alas Nicholas, sentí que moriría apenas y me quitaran mi libertad."- Steven habló casi con amargura al recordar todo aquello- "Y además... te había visto durante tantos años esforzarte por ser aquello que yo no quería ni siquiera poner en mi mente"- por un momento la voz de Steven había caído a un tono que denotaba gran tristeza, más pronto retomó su entonación anterior- "No... eso no es para mi; era más fácil fingir ser un torpe y un completo inútil que aceptar aquello. No lo quise entonces y ahora mucho menos... ¡NO LO QUIERO!... no voy a perder todo lo que tengo ahora por una estúpida tradición; ¡me escuchas Nicholas! ¡NO VOY A PERDER A MI PAREJA POR UNA ESTÚPIDA TRADICIÓN!."- Steven dijo furioso, la mirada impuesta en su hermano.

Nicholas miró a Steven durante todo el tiempo que éste habló, casi sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Pero algo en el modo de hablar y de moverse de Steven le dijo a Nicholas que era más que un temor a perder su libertad lo que indujo a su hermano en un principio; hubo algo cuando Steven lo mencionó a él, cuando habló de como lo vio prepararse durante todos esos años para el puesto, que le dijo que Steven estuvo más preocupado por las emociones de su hermano mayor de lo que quería demostrar.

- "Pero... no es mi puesto..."- dijo sin embargo Nicholas, su mente se negaba aún a creer que alguien no quisiera tan loable cargo.

- "¡Pero yo no lo quiero!."- volvió a insistir Steven ya casi fuera de si, y sin poder controlarse golpeó a Nicholas derribándolo al primer contacto.

Eso sin duda despertó a Nicholas de su estupor, y entonces pudo notar por fin a Steven. Su hermano menor estaba fuera de sí, furioso como nunca antes lo había visto (ni siquiera cuando luchaba contra la banda de asesinos el día anterior), y pudo verlo volver a lanzarse contra él repitiendo una y otra vez "¡No lo quiero, no lo quiero!". Con algo de esfuerzo en un primer instante, Nicholas detuvo los puños de su hermano sujetándolo de las muñecas, más de pronto tuvo que abrazar a Steven, pues este había comenzado a llorar amargamente en el pecho de Nicholas.

- "No lo quiero... no me obligues."- sollozó el joven Wildfire aferrándose a Nicholas como si se tratase de su única salvación.

Nicholas no dijo nada, solo abrazó a Steven y lo dejó desahogarse. No entendía por completo cuales habían sido los motivos de Steven en el pasado, y tampoco los entendía del todo ahora; pero ya iba entendiendo que no iba a poder delegarle el cargo de cabeza de la familia Wildfire a Steven.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Steven se calmase, tras los cuales el joven Wildfire se incorporó del pecho de su hermano y quitándose las lágrimas de manera algo torpe se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda a su hermano.

- "Perdón..."- dijo Steven medio sorbiendo en ese momento- "No sé lo que me pasó."- aún se le notaba la voz llorosa.

Nicholas suspiró, al parecer el mal momento ya había pasado. Miró a Steven y de pronto un pequeño de 12 o 13 estaba nuevamente frente a sus ojos; esbozó una sonrisa que no sería conocida por Steven, y emulando un gesto que no había tenido durante años para con su hermano, despeinó la rebelde cabellera rubia de Steven con una mano.

- "Supongo que entonces esto se queda aquí."- dijo sin embargo retomando su eterna voz seria, la cual se había perdido casi desde el inicio de la conversación- "Es más, creo que incluso seria ridículo el retarte en combate para que te quedes con el puesto. Pero hay algo que aún quiero de ti Steven."

Steven, quien se había sorprendido bastante por la repentina actitud de su hermano, miró a éste con expectativa ante la petición que iba a hacerle.

- "No te alejes de la familia; llevaré el cargo, pero a condición de que ante cualquier problema que realmente necesite al verdadero representante, seas tú quien se presente... tal y como lo exige la tradición. ¿Es un trato?."- Nicholas se paró y extendió una mano hacia Steven.

Steven observó a su hermano, y asintiendo tomó la mano de Nicholas, la cual le había ofrecido para ayudarlo a incorporarse; además de señal de aceptación de la condición impuesta. Más luego de eso un silencio incómodo se extendió entre los dos durante unos minutos.

- "Supongo... bueno, yo... ya me voy. Buenas noches... Nick."- dijo Steven tras un largo momento, pues no se le ocurría que más decir. Más Nicholas lo detuvo.

- "Espera... espera un momento... Stevy."- dijo Nicholas denotando de pronto algo de cansancio y cerrando los ojos un rato, luego prosiguió- "No te vayas aún; quisiera... cuéntame algo de ti... lo que sea. ¿Qué tal te esta yendo en la universidad?... ¿estás en algún club o haces alguna otra actividad además de ir a clases?."- preguntó Nicholas ahora más calmado.

Steven se relajó y sonrió quedamente; y pegándose a la pared se arrastró lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, siendo seguido en este acto por Nicholas y como no lo habían hecho en años, desde que Steven era apenas un niño y su hermano adolescente conversaba con él las pocas veces que regresaba a casa en sus vacaciones. Steven sonrió un poco mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse algo rosáceas.

- "Bueno..."- comenzó a hablar Steven, al parecer se iba a tardar otro poquito más en volver a la habitación.

**********

Cuando Steven llegó a su habitación era ya bastante tarde, y como supuso, encontró a Kamatari profundamente dormido encima de las frazadas, con _Baron_ y _Princess_ junto a él y los otros perros esperando a su amo junto a la cama, los cuales comenzaron a mover emocionados las colas al ver a Steven llegar.

El rubio sonrió y acarició las cabezas de sus adoradas mascotas. Había sido una noche que le había traído mil y un situaciones increíbles en verdad; una noche que agradecía en verdad. Se estiró un poco tratando de bajar un poco la tensión en su espalda, y observó la bañera llena de agua y a Kamatari, quien visiblemente no se había aseado aún.

- "Mi pequeño... me estuviste esperando."- dijo suavemente Steven sentándose apenas a un costado de la cama y acariciando delicadamente los cabellos de su amante.

Pero ante aquel pequeño contacto, Kamatari reaccionó y se despertó un poco, mirando a Steven con la vista algo nublada aún por el sueño.

- "¿Steven?."- preguntó con voz pesada el oriental mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Steven sonrió y besó la frente de su Kamy, y pidiéndole que se quedase justo donde estaba sacó rápidamente los pijamas de ambos y los colocó junto a bañera en una silla; para luego entre risas comenzar a desvestir a Kamatari y a si mismo solo para tomar un baño rápido (el agua apenas y estaba tibia) y meterse ya limpios a la cama a dormir. Así, cuando por fin estuvieron ambos abrazados en el lecho, Kamatari preguntó con voz casi inaudible.

- "¿Por qué... te demoraste... (bostezo) tanto?."

Steven suspiró y miró a Kamatari, éste ya se había quedado dormido finalmente. Steven sonrió.

- "Tan solo... surgió algo... solo eso."- Steven medio sonrió, besó la frente de Kamatari y cerró los ojos; era hora de dormir.

----------

Mientras tanto, ya en su habitación; Nicholas suspiraba tendido boca arriba en su cama, mirando al techo en la oscuridad repasando los últimos sucesos en su vida; en verdad tenía mucho que analizar, al igual que mucho que agradecer. Otro suspiro más; no tenía mucho sueño que digamos a pesar de todo, lo más probable era que tardase un poco más en dormir.

**********

Al día siguiente una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre Steven y Kamatari; pero Steven solo se limitaba a responder que se había escapado con su koi, porque realmente había querido disfrutar sus vacaciones... y que todo era culpa de sus hermanas... jojojojojo n__n , a lo cual Charly y Cherry protestaban, alegando que esa no era la respuesta que ellas querían... ¡Además de que no era justo para ellas!. Los invitados se iban justo esa misma tarde, y eso significaba que habían perdido dos maravillosos días completos de diversión a toneladas, y tendrían que esperar hasta la próxima visita para recuperarlos... de alguna manera.

Por su parte Maxine analizó la conducta del igualmente llegado Nicholas; a quien aunque nadie preguntó a donde había ido, se asumió de manera general que había salido por negocios... bueno, no tan general, Maxine dudaba un poco sobre la gran casualidad de la vida en la cual sus dos hermanos habían desaparecido y reaparecido al mismo tiempo y sin ninguna causa común, pero no preguntó nada al respecto solo se limitó a observar... a observar de manera disimulada los pequeños cambios en la actitud de Nicholas al mirar de reojo a Steven, y aquella pequeña sonrisa que de pronto aparecía de manera fugaz en sus labios. Bueno, ya se enteraría de lo sucedido algún día n__n

El ajetreo al empacar las pertenencias de los cuatro que ya se iban no fue grande, no traían demasiadas cosas. Además había que hacer un pequeño viaje a una de las haciendas cercanas pues había un intercambio que hacerse para llevarle el pequeño regalo perfecto a Ryan, pues con suerte llegarían justo para el cumpleaños del pequeño. Al final Cherry fue a realizar esta pequeña tarea, regresando un par de horas después con una pequeña canastilla blanca adornada con un preciosos moño y florecillas secas.

- "¿Allí está?."- preguntó Steven emocionado, tomando la canasta y abriéndola apenas para echar una ojeada al interior, sonriendo complacido a ver el contenido de ésta.

- "Dámela, yo lo cuido."- dijo Kate un momento después, tras lo cual la canastilla le fue entregada con cuidado.

Finalmente una enorme caravana de despedida, que contrastaba ampliamente con el pequeño recibimiento que tuvieron al llegar; inundó el puerto de salida de la estación de trenes. Todos estaban allí, las hermanas Wildfire y Nicholas, los pequeños Jeffrey y Dianna, Anthony, Eliane, la nana e incluso la mayoría de agradables de personajes que trabajaban en la hacienda y que habían pedido por favor poder ir, sin olvidar por supuesto a la jauría de perros que no se quiso bajar de los carruajes por nada del mundo. Sin duda aquella era una despedida digna de la realeza.

- "Prometemos volver pronto."- había tenido que prometer casi con sangre Steven para poder quitarse de encima a sus llorosas hermanas, las cuales los abrazaban a todos con gran emoción.

- "Espere correspondencia de mi parte Eliane-dono, sin duda alguna tendré muchas cosas que contarle."- decía por su parte Kamatari a la prometida de Nicholas, la cual sonreía emocionada por ello.

- "Lo mismo va de mi parte, yo también sé que tendré mucho que contarle... mi amigo Kamatari."- Eliane respondía de una manera inusualmente desenvuelta y feliz en ella.

Nicholas simplemente se despidió de todos con una leve inclinación, deseándoles a todos buena suerte en el nuevo año de estudios; más al acercarse a Steven le dijo con algo de familiaridad poco usual "Hablamos pronto", a lo que Steven asintió fuertemente con un movimiento de cabeza, como lo hiciese años atrás cuando niño. Además ambos habían quedado la noche anterior con muchos pendientes por conversar... y es que si bien incluso trataron temas delicados en lo concerniente a Kamatari (aunque Steven no profundizo en algunas partes que era obvio eran parte de la vida personal del oriental), Nicholas había dejado en claro a su hermano que deseaba estar muy al tanto de lo que pasase, en especial si la milicia japonesa estaba involucrada.

Y por supuesto _Baron _se despidió de su nueva y felina hermana adoptiva con gran algarabío, y alguno que otro gimoteo.

Y cuando finalmente las dos parejas y la gatita tomaron el tren, los adioses y los buenos deseos para los viajeros y el montón de ladrirdos se dejaron escuchar aún a la lejanía.

- "Se fueron..."- Charly dijo con tristeza al ver al tren finalmente desaparecer a lo lejos.

- "Si."- fue todo lo que pudo responder Cherry ante aquello.

Entonces ambas fueron abrazadas por Nicholas, quien apoyó la cabeza de sus hermanas en sus hombros y las comenzó a encaminar a la salida, seguidos de esta manera de todo el resto de la comitiva.

- "Vamos a casa."- fue lo que Nicholas expresó al hacer aquello, y sus hermanas menores asintieron sumisamente y con aire triste. Al hermano mayor se le movió un poco el corazón en el pecho, y sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiese creer lo que fue dicho en ese momento y hasta mucho después, se dejo a Nicholas decir- "Ya les haremos una visita sorpresa más adelante."

Sin duda eso sorprendió a todos, pero también animó a las dos hermanas, quienes de pronto estaban sonriendo y planeando que hacer en la visita que apenas acababa de ser planteada. Y Nicholas se pregunto... -__-U ¿de donde había salido aquello?.

****

Fin del quinceavo capítulo

Notas de autora =^.^=

Capítulos cortitooooos... capítulos cortitoooooos... ¡Vivan los capítulos cortitooooos!. HI!!!!, bueno, una vez más vengo con un capítulo cortito... menos de 20 páginas es un capítulo cortito sin duda alguna =n.n=U espero que no les moleste que haya sido así.

Bueno, primero que nada... ejem... FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2004!!!!. Bueno, no fue extenso como ya dije, pero creo que resume lo que quería darse en este capítulito... la resolución de algunas diferencias entre hermanos y ... LEMMON!!!! (¿Ya dije Feliz Navidad a todos? =n.n= ), y pues allí dejamos por ahora la relación entre familias, y volvemos a la vida de estudiantes, a reencontrar a viejos amigos y celebrar cumpleaños... ¿será en verdad cierto eso? ¡¡¡¡QUE VIVAN LAS SORPRESAS!!!!

Y bueno, para variar... comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com como siempre, y pues a todos aquellos que me han mandado sus mensajes y reviewsitos... GRACIAS!!!... y Felina Navidad una vesh mash!!! =n.n=

Con mucho mialove

chibineko chan & family =n.n=

Pero por supuesto no podía olvidarme de todos los maravillosos reviewsitos que me han enviado, asi que a...

- Vilo: Como ya te dije antes (incluso en persona =@.@=) ¡¡¡QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPÍTULO HARUKA-SAN!!!!!, jejeje que bueno que te emocionara la participación de Kamy en la lucha junto a su hoz... gata felinamente felish por esho. Bueno, espero que también te guste este aunque sea un tantito. Y por supuesto... ¡¡¡Gracias por el review!!!.

- Devil1: =n.n= gracias por tus palabras Devil-san, tratare de seguir mejorando en cada capítulo (aunque este salió chiquito y con algo menos de acción... pero tiene otras coshitas). Gracias de corazón por tu review, en verdad me levantas el ánimo al recordarte de mi en cada capítulo.

- BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Hi again Yun-san!!!!, bueno como siempre gracias por dejarme un review, gracias por acordarte de mi y en verdad espero que te guste este capitulillo como los demás. Bueno, al 'pobre' de Nicholas creo que lo reparé un poco al final... aunque igual fui maaaaaalaaaa con él (jojojojojojo... no, no estoy arrepentida por eso), pero si quieres te lo paso para que termines de reanimar (eso sip, te lo vas a tener que pelear al menos con una docena más que quiere reanimarlo también =n.n=); nah!, que tonterías termino escribiendo. Más bien refrescame la memoria, no me acuerdo si te terminé enviando las imagenes de los personajes de mi fic (osea los fanarts que Mikki_chan ha hecho para mi), porque si no es así te los mando de inmediato, y ya te voy dejando amiga mía. Un bechito para ti =n.n=

- Ruby Andariel CLaw: Ruby-san!!! =;.;= que emoción verte una vez más por los lares de mi ficsito. En verdad estaré esperando ese super show entre mi Steven y tu Ricardo, ¡¡¡Ya me has dejado con las ganas!!!... jejeje. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap, y aunque esta vez me demoré un par de mesesitos (porque estaba estudiando para un examencito de jurado... ¡Y PASE!!!... YES!), igual no me he demorado mucho (claro que el cap es minúsculo =u.u=). Pero bueno, un bechito enorme para ti, y ¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!.

- mary blue: ¡¡¡ALE-CHAN!!!! una vez más recibir tu reviewsito fue total y absolutamente encantador =n.n=. Ah!, el Steven... sip, creo que cuando le creé la personalidad me faltó al menos media docena de tornillos, pero así y todo es encantador; Kamy te puede dar fé de eso. En cuanto a Nick, pues juzga sus reacciones por ti misma, y me cuentas que tan catatónico quedó en tu opinión =^.~= . ¡Miau!... bueno... en referencia a la entrevista de Matt... ettooo... bueno... esto... =-.-= no sé ni que decir, solo que en las entrevistas por lo general escribo lo que me sale, y esta no fue la excepción (aunque las que tienen participación del público son un tanto menos espóntaneas y más entretenidas... pero bueno); y hablando de esho, definitivamente sonrojar a Kamatari es un requisito indispensable, así que todo esta permitido y tú lo sabes. Por aqui te voy dejando mi amiga, espero que este cap no te decepcione; un superbechito felino para ti y te me cuidas... byes.

- Zac: ¡Que tal Zac!. Bueno, para comenzar... datos recepcionados y entendidos, nada de verde, todo de negro. Haces tu pregunta a Kamy al final y te lo secuestras luego... pero de allí en adelante tu seguridad personal corre por tu cuenta, esta chibi no se hace responsable de los daños hacia tu persona luego =-.-=U ejem... bueno, y siguiendo con el asunto; mi adorable cuasi representante de la casa de Slytherin por aqui, espero que ese cruciatus nunca llegue a ser ejecutado en el pobre Nicholas, porque retomándo mis palabras anteriores, y no siendo responsable por los actos del fan club de Nicholas (el cual por alguna razón desconocida para mi a ido en un considerable aumento desde la aparición de este personaje), no puedo abogar por tu seguridad personal =n.n= jejejeje. No, hablando en serio, espero que te haya gustado este capitulillo, y pues espera el siguiente, que trataré de sacarlo pronto, y recuerda que en el 17 acaba este fic (sin contar los 2 sidestories), así que la entrevista se viene pronto. Hasta pronto mi adorable ángel de la oscuridad, nos estamos viendo por allí... Y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEWSITO!!!! =^.~=

- usagi-hk: Usagi-chan!!!... niña que me has dejado super emocionada con tu review, si esta pechocho; en verdad me ha encantado enterarme de tantas cosas de ti, mira que no sabía que nos parecíamos tanto en tantas cosas. Te contaré que yo tb soy la positiva al extremo de mi grupo, si hasta se quejan a veces de mi por encontrarle a todo el lado bueno del asunto (=¬.¬= que horror, nunca imagine que se llegaran a quejar por algo como eso =u.u=... bueno), y tb soy la que anda felish saltando y maullando por todos lados, incluyendo los lugares donde no se puede saltar ni maullar... en serio nunca pensé que nos pareciéramos así en esas cositas locas de la vida (incluso en eso de no fumar, y no beber gaseosas... tu sabes la salud. Hasta hace poco tampoco tomaba nada de licor... pero ahora un vinito de vez en cuando, como que andar con las amigas que tengo me ha traido mil cosas buenas pero tambien uno que otro pequeño viciesito por alli... jujuju). Y pues... ¡¡YO TB TE QUIERO MUCHO CONEJITA DE MI CORAZON!!, me has resultado una amiga muy linda que siempre me levanta el ánimo con cada reviewsito y cada temblor... lástima que esta vez no hubo temblorcito, pero no importa porque a ti te gusto el cap pasado y con eso basta. Y bueno, tb espero de todo corazón que te guste este, como que en realidad no hubo muchas conversaciones, más bien fue una conversación entre hombres (por lo menos la principal), así con pocas palabras y hasta golpes incluidos, pero si mucho corazoncito; como que esos dos hermanos sacaron por fin a relucir lo que realmente son frente al otro... o por lo menos espero haber dado a entender eso. =*n.n*= Ah!, y espero que te haya gustado el lemmoncito, ya ves... Steven salió de su período de castidad involuntaria; así que aunque no haya habido lugar para la cancioncilla tipo western que te imaginaste la última vez igual espero que te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por considerarme tu amiga, tu también eres una gran amiga para mi y te mando mil y un bechitos. Hasta pronto conejita de mi cucharón felino.

- raya: Jejejeje... bueno raya-san, que te puedo decir... SI!!!... soy mala, mala, mala hasta mis felinos huesos; pero le tuve compasión a Steven esta vez. Espero que te guste el cap y una vez mas traté de no perderme por tanto tiempo y regresar un poquito mas rápido (aunque no tanto como la última vez). Y bueno, aunque barri bastante el piso con Nicholas este cap, como que hasta aqui llego su sufrimiento (jojojojo)... en fin. Un bechito para ti y gracias por los reviews, chibi felish al leerlos =n.n=

- Angeli Murasaki: Shi Loreto-san... actualización el 20 de octubre... y ahora otra antes de fin de año. chibi esforzandose para poder terminar el fic antes de que la Luna choque contra la tierra un día de estos =n.n= Que bueno que te gusto el cap y la actuación de cada personaje, espero que también te guste este cap, que aunque chiquito esta hecho con cariño. Ah!.. y Matt se sonrojó por tu comentario, jijijiji... Gracias por el review =n.n=

- Kula Diamond: Kula-san!!! =O.O= no puedo creerlo!. Hacía tanto que no sabía de ti, incluso cuando intenté enviarte la respuesta a tu mail hace ya varios meses, me rebotaba el correo una y otra vesh; ay Kami, que emoción saber de ti de nuevo; y aún más emoción saber que el fic te gusto hasta ahora. Pero en serio, lo que más me emociona es volver a saber de ti, ya tengo tu mailcito bien anotado, y pues gracias por reaparecerte por este loco camino mio, un bechito para ti, y por supuesto gracias por el review... ¡Y TE ME CUIDAS!!, ya no te andes comiendo las uñas, ya subí el siguiente capítulo; hasta pronto Kula-san, nos vemosh.

- Randa1: Bueno Randa-san, allí fue el desenlace de la situación de Nicholas en toda esta enredada situación; espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y pues ¡un superbechito para ti y otro para tu gatita la Randita y para el Marcialito precioso!. Gracias por tu review mi amiga, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior =n.n=

- Misao: MISAO MI AMIGA MIA!!!... nunca terminaré de agradecerte por los preciosos fanarts que me has enviado, y sin duda estan ya predispuestos para el segundo sidestory (sip, los dos) porque luego de haberlos visto no puedo imaginar ese capítulo sin tus preciosos dibujos (=;.;= ¿por qué no puedo dibujar yo igual de bonito?... smiuf). Ah!, y también me encantó conocerte, la verdad que soy una chibi muy pero muy emocionada, mira que espero que no te molestes, pero imprimí una de las fotitos y la puse en mi albumcito de fotitos de mis amigos y amigas (porque te contaré que tengo varios albumcitos de fotos, y uno es para mis amig@s... =u.u= pero mira lo que termino hablando). En fin, como ves, estoy tratando de publicar los caps cada vez más rápido, así que pronto tendre tus preciosos dibujos en la red... gracias, gracias... miles de gracias, eres un amor, ¡Te adoro en verdad!.

- janendra: Janendra-san!!!... mi querida Janendra, espero que me perdones por haber hecho sufrir a Nicky, pero mi lado malicioso no me hubiese dejado tranquila de no hacerlo =;.;=... ¡NO ME MATES!!!, recuerda que tu adoras a los gatitos y yo soy una gatita super extra adorable. Bueno, como siempre te ando debiendo mil y un mails, pero espero responderte pronto, tengo un millón de cosas que contarte (como del último periquito que me nació y todas las cosas que me pasaron para dar mi examen de jurado... ¡El cual aprobé!... =¬.¬= y aún me falta otro... y cositas como esas) ya te cuento luego. Un bechito gatuno extraespecial con mucho caramelo para ti =n.n=

- nelly_cc: Bueno, para que veas aqui otro cap másh antes de terminar el año (aunque sea por un par de dias nada mash, pero algo es algo). Bueno, servida con la acción pedida entre cierta parejita, espero que el cap te guste; y por supuesto... ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!, no sabes lo feliz que me hace encontrarlos. Un bechito para ti con cariño.

- Eyes: =O.O= Dios existe!!!!. Eyes-san!... reviviste!. No sabes lo preocupada que he estado durante todo este año ya que te me habías desaparecido. No contestabas (ni recibías luego) mails, y ni que decir que nunca llegaba la confirmación de que hubieses recibido alguna tarjetita de las que te enviaba. Eres la segunda persona que ha reaparecido para conmigo en estas fechas (debe ser la Navidad... para mi que los espíritus élficos de la navidad me escucharon y por eso Kula-san y tú han reaparecido =;.;= gata emocionada hasta las lágrimas... ahora solo me falta una persona desparecida en luegar de tres). Pero mira que no puedo creer lo que me cuentas... ¡SI LLEVAS LA VIDA QUE YO DESEO!!!... es el sueño de todo zoologo (como yo) vivir lo que tu estás viviendo, morirse de hambre y frío (o calor) y no tener ni ropa con que cambiarse mientras estas rodeada de toda esa maravillosa naturaleza. Daría lo que sea por estar en tu lugar, pero en los últimos dos años me han pasado tantas cosas que no he podido salir de expedición a ningún lugar, espero cambiar eso pronto; =;.;= y cerca del Polo Sur... ¿Estás en alguna de los grupos de expediciones internacionales a la Antártica?... bueno, creo que no hay muchos insectos por esos lares así que dudo mucho que llegue algún día a ir por allí... pero dejemos eso de lado, ¡QUE BUENO QUE HAS REGRESADO!. Ya tengo tu mailcito bien guardado en todos mis correos, así que ahora que sé que andas viva estoy que salto de felicidad por todos lados.

Ay!, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic hasta donde está, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso; y al parecer tu también te has unido al club de fans de Nicholas, pues toma un número y ponte tu insignia, que el grupo va en aumento. Que te puedo decir, es un tipo serio y sabe incluso reconocer su propia pedofilia... creo que es parte de su personalidad =n.n=U. Bueno, espero que también te guste este cap, y por supuesto... ¡¡¡FELISH NAVIDAD Y FELINO AÑO NUEVO EYES-SAN!!!, cuidate mucho y si llegan a fotografiar un insecto kawaii (de preferencia un coleóptero), ya sabes a quien le puedes enviar la foto como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños y regalo de Navidad, todo un dos en uno (por Diox, que conchuda que soy =.= ... ettoooo...). Hasta pronto mi amiga, y toda la suerte del mundo para ti por esos lares, te me cuidas muuuucho.

Bueno y en general a todos gracias por leer el fic, y pues al siguiente nivel; y ahora...

****

El loco mundo de la autora!!!! =@.@=

En un adorable escenario adornado al estilo victoriano, una mesita de té y dos sillones completan la escenografía. El público espera una vez más, pues una nueva entrevista se va a llevar a cabo. El lugar goza de un agradable ambiente, y un público compuesto en su mayoría por damas, y no era de esperarse menos... pues sobre el escenario y en luces de neón, el nombre del programa se da a conocer... "_Un espacio para nosotras"... con himeneko_. Las luces iluminan el escenario, es hora de comenzar; y una pequeña y peludita gatita blanca tipo angora mira a su público con satisfacción.

- himeneko: Bienvenidas todas una vez más a mi programa. Hoy tenemos con nosotras a una invitada muy especial, un verdadero ícono para la mujer de su época, una dama que a pesar de las pocas probabilidades de trabajo para la mujer en el campo que ella escogío sale adelante con determinación. Demos la bienvenida a la señorita Kate Wallace. Adelante Kate- exclama la pequeña gatita justo al momento de que un caluroso aplauso llena el ambiente.

Y desde uno de los extremos del escenario, Kate hace su aparición, sentándose finalmente en el sillón que se encontraba vacío.

- himeneko: Es un placer tenerte con nosotras hoy Kate.

- Kate: Gracias, en realidad el placer es todo mío.

himeneko sonríe ante la respuesta de Kate, en verdad es toda una damita; de seguro y se van a llevar bien.

- himeneko: Pero bueno, demos algunos datos de nuestra invitada antes de comenzar con nuestra charla, eso claro si me lo permites Kate.

- Kate: Por supuesto, adelante por favor.

- himeneko: Bueno, veamos; según tengo entendido mides 1.68m, tienes 22 años y vienes de una noble familia con una larga tradición de mujeres que se han dedicado a ser buenas amas de casa, esposas y madres. ¿Cómo así te decidiste a iniciarte en el competitivo mundo de las leyes?.

- Kate: Bueno querida himeneko, en verdad mi padre es abogado, y yo siempre admiré su trabajo. Desde pequeña siempre le sostuve que algún día sería una abogada tan buena como él y de seguro trabajaría junto a él en su buffe, y ese deseo se mantuvo en mi hasta que llegué a ser una persona adulta.

- himeneko: Ya veo, entonces cuando dijiste que te ibas a estudiar leyes a la universidad, estuvieron de acuerdo contigo en tu casa.

- Kate: Ay, no!... (risitas), en realidad eso no fue así para nada; durante mucho tiempo mis padres y el resto de la familia estuvo tratando de disuadirme de mi decisión; incluso empezaron a buscarme un buen partido para casarme. Pero me negué a todo eso, creo que en realidad no les deje mucha opción. Excepto porque al final quedamos en una especie de trato- Kate sonrió al recordar aquello, inclinándose un poco mientras una sonrisa era dibujada en su rostro y su cabello negro azabache, ahora corto, apenas y salía de su lugar ante el movimiento de la joven.

- himeneko: ¿Un trato?.

- Kate: Si, quedamos en que yo iría a la universidad durante el primer año como año de prueba, y dependiendo de los resultados verían si me quedaba o no.

- himeneko: ¡Pero si tu acabas de terminar el segundo año!.

Kate rió nuevamente con gracia.

- Kate: En realidad las cosas han cambiado ahora más de lo que incluso yo misma pude preveer, pues en estos momentos no hay quien le quite el orgullo a mi padre ante el hecho de que su hija es una de las primeras alumnas. Deberías de escucharlo al decir que mis notas son sobresalientes y que seguro seré su mano derecha algún día; y mi madre no deja de hablar con sus amigas sobre eso.

- himeneko: Así que son así de efusivos aún delante tuyo.- concluyó la gatita ante las palabras de la joven.

- Kate: Oh, no!... delante mio no, sino que el resto de la familia me lo ha dicho. La verdad que me emocioné mucho cuando me lo contaron.

- himeneko: ¡Eso es en verdad emocionante!. Pero dejame preguntarte, y disculpa que me meta, ¿qué opina tu familia de Matt?, porque él es tu novio formal, ¿cierto?. Incluso me dijeron por allí que te ha pedido matrimonio, así que más bien creo que es tu prometido.

Kate se sonrojó visiblemente ante aquella pregunta, a lo que la elegante gatita sonrió de manera satisfecha.

- Kate: Bueno, si... Matt es mi prometido, nos vamos a casar apenas terminemos nuestras carreras; eso ya lo hemos decidido.- la joven respondió apenas y conteniendo el sonrojo.

Una ola de exclamaciones se dio entre el público, pues todas las presentes se emocionaron ante aquellas palabras.

- himeneko: Pero no me has respondido, que es lo que opina tu familia de Matt.

- Kate: Pues bueno, aún no lo han conocido formalmente; y aunque opinan que todo fue demasiado rápido entre nosotros dos, igual creo que por lo que les he dicho de él se han formado una buena opinión inicial sobre él. Además a papá le agrada el hecho de que sea buen estudiante, además de trabajador, creo que está ansioso en verdad por conocerlo.

- himeneko: ¡Eso parece estupendo!, ¿y qué opina Matt al respecto?.

Kate sonrió un poco nuevamente al recordar el rostro que ponía Matt cada vez que ella mencionaba a su padre.

- Kate: Pues él esta algo nervioso en relación a todo esto... pero confío en que todo saldrá bien el día en que por fin mi familia conozca a Matt.

- himeneko: Pues de parte de la manada 7 y de todo nuestro público, también te deseamos la mejor de las suertes ese día.

- Kate (cada vez más apenada y sonrojada): Gracias, no se que decir.

- himeneko: No te preocupes, son nuestros deseos de corazón. Pero bueno, ya ha llegado la hora de despedirnos. ¡Gracias a todos por asistir una vez más al programa!... hasta la proóxima entrevista y ¡Felices fiestas!.

Este capítulo fue terminado el 23 de diciembre del 2003... ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!!!! =n.n=


	20. capítulo 16

****

Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón

Autor: chibineko

NOTA: Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

****

Advertencia: Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

****

Capítulo XVI: Los padres del novio... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ryan!

Faltaba menos de una hora para bajar del tren, y ya las dos parejas se estaban preparando... había mucho que celebrar en verdad.

El día, 29 de enero; cumpleaños del pequeño Ryan ¡Habian llegado a tiempo!... pero no solo eso...

*****Inicio del Flash Back, dos días antes en el tren*****

Steven y Kamatari miran una vez más con interrogación a su amiga pareja, ambos se habían estado comportando muy raros desde que el viaje de retorno a la universidad se iniciase... no... en realidad desde antes. Matt parecía estar un tanto torpe y apenado siempre, y Kate se sonrojaba con solo mirar a su novio. Extraño... muy extraño.

Steven puso entonces su carita suspicaz, sus orejitas vulpinas salieron a flote y se acercó sin verguenza alguna al par de avergonzados novios que lo miraban todos rojos, casi en llamas.

-"Muy bien... veamos... ¿que tenemos aqui?."- Steven utilizó su mejor tono detectivesco mientras hacía como si inspeccionase a la pareja.

- "¡Steven!, ya deja en paz a Matt-san y Kate-san por Kamisama. Lo siento mucho, pido perdón a ambos."- Kamatari se disculpó luego de jalar de nuevo a Steven a su costado. En verdad estaba muy molesto con el rubio.

- "¡Pero Kamy!... ¿que no ves que estan ocultando algo y no quieren decirlo?... ¡Y yo quiero saber!."- Steven se quejó muy compungido y casi a gritos, lo cual no hizo mas que poner aún más apenados a los otros dos de lo que ya estaban.

- "Que hice yo para merecer esto..."- se pregunto Kamatari, ya a si mismo, casi en un lamento.

Steven ante el comentario se acercó en actitud suplicante a su Kamy y con lagrimitas brillando en sus enormes y llorosos ojitos color cielo pidió perdón en silencio. Kamatari sonrió y besó su nariz en respuesta, Steven se abrazó a Kamatari quedándose tranquilo por fin.

Más entonces una frase sacó a la pareja de foco...

- "Le... pedí matrimonio a Kate."- Matt dijo en un susurro.

Y de pronto gritos de alegría y mil felicitaciones se escucharon salir de la habitación privada que compartía el cuarteto.

- "Pero... pero.. ¡¿Donde, como... CUANDO?!."- Steven preguntaba extasiado mientras que Kamatari abrazaba efusivamente a Kate.

Y Matt explicó entre murmullos y alguno que otro tartamudeo... había sido justo el día en el cual Kamatari había partido de la mansión sin decir una palabra a nadie. Esa tarde Matt había invitado a Kate a cabalgar por las blancas y frías praderas que rodeaban la hacienda de los Wildfire, y...

Llegaron los dos a una pequeña colina que Matt había descubierto acompañando a Tony en una de las tantas veces que había ido a ayudarlo; y entonces Matt ayudó a Kate a descender de su montura; él estaba callado y la chica un tanto confundida por el comportamiento de su novio... él acostumbraba a ser más alegre. Ambos caminaron un rato por el lugar.

Entonces Matt respiró de manera profunda y se puso delante de Kate visiblemente nervioso.

- "Kate.... Katy..."- Matt dijo en susurros casi inaudibles, Kate se asustó en un primer momento pensando que algo malo había pasado y que por eso Matt estaba así. Más entonces ante su asombro Matt se arrodilló en la nieve, y Kate sintió un terrible vuelco en el estómago- "Yo... llevamos poco tiempo juntos mi amor, pero... Steven dijo algo que era cierto la otra noche, cuando llegamos. Kate... no puedo imaginar mi vida sin tí ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo!, te tengo aqui conmigo ahora y quiero que sea así siempre... Kate... ¿Kate te casarías conmigo?. No vengo de una familia adinerada, pero soy trabajador y juro que nada te faltará, y... y te amo. Por favor di que si... di que serás mi esposa. Sé que debí esperar, ¡Ni siquiera tengo anillo!, pero... aun así..."- Matt miró de manera suplicante a los ojos de su amada.

En cuanto a Kate, pues estaba muda. No había tenido ni una pista de lo que iba a pasar, nada; y sin embargo había algo de lo que estaba por completo y 100% segura. No había otro hombre en la tierra con el cual desease pasar el resto de su vida... nadie más.

Matt esperaba estático, temblando como hoja pero sin poder mover un solo músculo; así que cuando Kate lo abrazó efusiva y llorando, ambos cayeron a la nieve sin poder evitarlo pues Matt no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Pero eso no le importaba a ninguno... ni el frío, ni la nieve metiendose y humedeciendo de manera helada su ropa; nada más importaba. Solo el hecho de que cada quien besase a la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida como si en ese beso se estuviesen fundiendo el uno con el otro... solo que quien abrazaba al otro y le daba su calor era quien poseía la otra mitad perfecta de su alma.

- "¡Si.. si quiero... SI!."- Kate se liberó un rato para contestar y luego volvieron a besarse. Y tardaron un rato en separarse y volver a la realidad. Luego ambos siguieron con su paseo tomados de la mano para luego sentarse sobre un montón de nieve bajo la protección de un árbol... y entonces los vieron, a aquellos dos que habían hecho de la vida de Kamatari un infierno, aquellos que se habían ganado el odio de todo el grupo... los hombres del gobierno japonés... y de allí sucedió todo lo que sucedió por supuesto.

Pero los detalles más privados no fueron contados, solo el hecho de que Matt había pedido el matrimonio a la mujer que amaba y que ella emocionada había dicho que si. Ahora ambas parejas estaban más que felices... todo era perfecto en el mundo para ellos.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Y unos minutos más... el vagón iba cada vez a una velocidad menor... poco a poco, solo un poco y...

- "¡Llegamos!."- Steven tomó su baúl arrastrándolo con una mano y con la otra arrastrando emocionado a Kamatari, quien descendía también con su equipaje, después del rubio y aspiraba el olor del lugar.

- "Si, llegamos. Estamos en casa Steven."- Kamatari sonrió gentil a su pareja y pronto los cuatro amigos, la gatita, el regalo en la canasta y todo el equipaje iba camino a cierto añorado centro de estudios.

El camino de regreso se les hizo placentero; ver los mismos lugares que tantas veces habían visto y que sin embargo habían extrañado tanto... la misma fuente en el centro de la plaza ahora congelada, la panadería, la pastelería, las tiendas de ropa y el mismo camino... todo era sin duda maravilloso en esos momentos, y tanto asi se concentraron en cada detalle que antes de darse cuenta el gran portón de la universidad estaba frente a ellos.

Steven pagó al cochero y entre Matt, Kamatari y Steven cargaron el equipaje mientras que Kate llevaba a _Princess_ y la canastita con el regalo. Al llegar al edificio entonces se dividieron, Kamatari y Matt volaron a sus habitaciones a dejar sus equipajes, y el de Kate fue temporalmente puesto en la habitación de Matt; en tanto que Steven volaba a la cocina a ver a mama Garret, pues le había dejado el pedido de un pastel muy especial para ese día, y con suerte ya estaría esperándolo con el pastel listo. Y treinta minutos después todos estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Josh y el pequeño Ryan con todo listo.

- "Steven no vayas a hacer un alboroto u__u mira que Ryan-chan es muy impresionable."

- "Si mi caramelito, lo que tu digas."

- "Hablo en serio."

- "Si mi vida."

- "No bromeo."

- "Si mi amor."

- "Te quedas un mes sin... ejem..."- mirada a las caras sonrojadas de Matt y Kate- "nada de nada... si es que algo le pasa al pequeño."

- "T__T lo que tu digas mi corazón."

- "Bueno... todos listos... bien, ya puedes tocar la puerta Steven."

Y Steven tocó la puerta con entusiasmo y de algo de equilibrio para no votar el pastel, tres veces y todos se prepararon. Y de pronto la puerta fue abierta apareciendo Josh del otro lado, y antes de que siquiera éste pudiese determinar quienes eran las personas que tocaban a su puerta...

- "¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ENANITOOOOOOO!!!!."- las serpentinas volaron por todos lados gracias a Matt (quien además llevaba un montón y cubiertos), el grito de Steven lleno la habitación, Kamatari (con la canasta) y Kate (con _Princess_) hicieron acto de presencia tirando pica pica (confeti) y dando un saltito al desear feliz cumpleaños, Steven entro con el enorme souffle de dos capas y completamente cubierto por una gruesa y deliciosa capa de crema chantilly y hasta _Princess_ maulló de felicidad con su pequeño gorrito de cartulina puesto en la cabeza cuando de pronto todos por fin notaron... 15 pares de miradas sobre ellos mirandolos con todas las expresiones habidas y por haber... entre ellas la mirada sonriente de Ryan quien prácticamente saltaba de emoción sobre la silla en la cual estaba, y la de completo.. bueno... no, no era posible... pero si, la de completo terror de Josh, quien miraba al grupo como un hombre mira a sus compañeros justo antes de su ejecución. Por alguna razón Kamatari pensó que si Josh no estaba llorando en ese momento... bueno, era porque era Josh y nada mas.

- "¡Señor Kamatari, señor Steven, señor Matt, señorita Kate... LLEGARON!!!."- Ryan dijo con estrellitas tintilando en sus ojitos claros y luego volteó hacia la mujer de edad madura que tenia a su lado- "¡Lo ves mami!.. yo te dije, el señor Kamatari me lo prometió y cumplió... ¡Si vinieron todos para mi cumpleaños!."- el niño estaba rodeado de regalos a medio desenvolver.

- "Si mi lindo corazón, todos vinieron... tienes muchos amigos que son muy buenos... soy tan feliz."- la señora dijo con un sollozo y alegría en su rostro, y Kamatari no pudo dejar de pensar que era casi una copia exacta al pequeño Ryan. La piel pálida, contextura frágil y cabellos largos de un dorado casi plateado.

- "Van a faltar platos y cubiertos."- fue todo lo que susurro bajito Steven aún sin salir de su asombro por completo, pero de alguna manera con su usual buen humor.

- "¡Les presento a mi familia!... miren, ella es mi mami y él mi papi."- Ryan señaló a las dos personas mayores en la habitación, la dama a su lado y un hombre robusto pero con un rostro que expresaba tanto fortaleza como bondad- "¡Y ellos mis hermanos y hermanas mayores!."- Ryan dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los cuatro recién llegados vieron a seis caballeros y cuatro damas mirarlos con curiosidad- "¿Es mi pastel?... ¿puedo comer?... ¿que hay en la canasta?.. ¡¿_Princess_ se puso gorrito para saludarme?!... ¡¿PUEDO CARGARLA?!."- las preguntas fluyeron con aquella naturalidad chirriante que caracterizaba al pequeño, y fue entonces que el cuarteto se despertó de su trance.

- "Si.. es tu pastel, y en la canasta esta tu regalo..."- Kamatari fue el que contesto avanzando hacia el pequeño mientras caminaba lento como saliendo de un sueño.

- "*___________* ¡¿MI REGALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!."- Ryan repitió emocionado y cuando Kamatari le puso la canasta en las piernas, algo cohibido por todas aquellas miradas sobre él, Ryan estaba tan emocionado que no sabia ni que hacer con la canasta.

Josh, en un suspiro, avanzo hacia el pequeño casi por reflejo.

- "P... perdón..."- salió de sus labios muy débilmente cuando sus acciones ya no le permitían dar marcha atrás y se topó con la señora Merrell.

- "No hay cuidado querido."- dijo la señora con todo bondadoso y un Josh sonrojado abrió la canasta.

Pero nada paso... y cuando Ryan asomó su rubia cabecita lanzo un gritito de emoción, y saco una temblorosa motita blanca que estaba adornada por un moño rojo que era casi del doble del tamaño que la motita. Se trataba de un pequeño cachorro de perrito faldero, aunque era demasiado pequeño incluso para ser un cachorro.

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es liiiiiiindooooooo!!!!!!!!!."- dijo Ryan emocionado y abrazo casi sin fuerza al pequeño perrito- "¿Como se llama?."- pregunto Ryan extasiado.

- "Es tuyo, tu tienes que ponerle el nombre."- Steven dijo de manera distraída mientras buscaba un lugar donde poner el pastel, y de pronto uno de los hermanos mayores de Ryan, quien lo miro de manera amena, lo ayudo despejando la mesa donde estaban varios dibujos de Ryan de forma desordenada- "Gracias."- Steven dijo con su usual simpatía y don de gente.

- "El placer fue mío."- respondió el otro con voz suave- "¿Le puedo ayudar a partir el pastel?."

- "Por favor."- y Matt se acerco con el cuchillo- "Pero primero el enanito debe de soplar las velas y pedir un deseo... es la tradición."

- "Mmmm... si, es la tradición... aunque no se si una sola vela se sostenga, esto es chantilly puro."- dijo el otro viendo el pastel de manera cómica; cuando de pronto...

- "¡_CHANTILLY_!."- Ryan dijo feliz y todos lo miraron con interrogación en los ojos- "Mi perrito nuevo se va a llamar _Chantilly_... ¿Verdad _Cookie_?."- Ryan preguntó acercando el perrito a un lado de la silla y un hociquito marrón salió de debajo de ésta y olfateo al pequeño _Chantilly_, quien a esas alturas temblaba tanto que el moño parecía estar siendo sacudido por una corriente eléctrica- "Ah!, les presento a mi perrito _Cookie_... mi papi y mi mami me lo trajeron de casa para que me acompañe porque les conté que Josh me dijo que me ayudaría a cuidar a mi mascota... ¡Y ahora tengo dos!."- Ryan estuvo muy feliz por un segundo, mas de pronto miro a Josh con ojitos llorosos- "¿Con dos también me ayudas?."- pregunto con un encantador tonito de culpa.

- "Si... también."- fue la respuesta queda de Josh, quien se había situado a una esquina de la habitación, como tratando de pasar desapercibido.

- "¡SI!."- Ryan grito de felicidad y poniéndose de pie a una velocidad moderada saltó de la silla con el pequeño cachorro en brazos y fue a pasito rápido hasta donde Josh y lo abrazo emocionado.

Más de una exclamación de asombro se dio, por aquella simple acción, entre los familiares de Ryan; y la madre del pequeño apenas y podía contener las lágrimas de emoción.

- "¿Viste eso Eduard?."- preguntó con evidente emoción sosteniendo fuerte la mano de su esposo que ahora estaba en su hombro.

- "Si Joan, si lo vi."- el hombre hablo también con emoción, pero más controlada.

Y Kamatari notó todo aquello con mirada observadora. Era cierto, en el tiempo que habían estado lejos Ryan había mejorado un tanto... pero desde que lo conociese la mejoría había sido increíble... antes ni eso hubiese podido hacer sin agitarse. Pero para aquellos que acompañaban a Ryan no era tan sorprendente como para su familia. Kamatari se alegró al ver que los efectos iniciales del tratamiento estaban estabilizándose y le permitían a Ryan volver a ser él, no lo había visto ponerse gruñón desde que entrasen a la habitación... aunque claro, no era un día cualquiera.

Por su parte Ryan estaba muy ocupado haciendo al pequeño _Chantilly_ darle besitos a papi Josh una y otra vez con una gran sonrisa al ver la sumisa aceptación de Josh ante cualquier capricho suyo... estaba demasiado abstraído para notar las miradas de su propia familia sobre él. Pero pronto su atención fue solicitada.

Steven terminó de acomodar las 22 pequeñas velitas sin alterar para nada el decorado del pastel.

- "¡Hora de soplar las velas enanito!."- Steven exclamó y fue rápido a cerrar las cortinas para dar el ambiente apropiado.

Pronto todos cantaron la ya conocida canción y Ryan se balanceaba feliz al compás, con _Chantilly_ en un brazo, Josh a su lado bien tomado de una mano (como si de alguna manera Ryan leyese inconscientemente que de no ser asi Josh estaría a un extremo del grupo), _Cookie_ a sus pies moviendo la colita y toda su familia rodeándolo... y al terminar.

- "¡Pide un deseo y apaga las velas Ryan-chan."- Kamatari exclamó con júbilo, más uno de los hermanos, el de aspecto mas serio, se adelanto.

- "Yo puedo apagar las velas."- dijo con voz calmada, pero de pronto su rostro dibujo gran sorpresa cuando Ryan se le puso en frente.

- "Mi pastel, mis velas Jhonny."- Ryan dijo con un dejo de mal humor, y una vez más la sorpresa fue general entre la familia Merrell... aquello nunca había sucedido antes.

Jhonatan Merrell, el mayor de los hermanos de Ryan, arqueó una ceja y cedió el lugar al dueño del cumpleaños no muy convencido. Ryan cerró los ojos durante un rato como pensando y luego de una pequeña sonrisa de emoción abrió los ojos y tomó todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones... y sopló. 5 velas de una sola vez.

- "¿Viste eso Celine?."- pregunto una de las hermanas.

- "Si."- dijo la otra con asombro y alegría.

Una vez más la madre de Ryan estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción. Pero eso no fue todo; Ryan tomó aire una segunda vez y sopló de nuevo casi de inmediato y pronto la mitad de las velas estaba apagada, aunque el cumpleañero jadeaba. Josh se acercó a Ryan hasta quedar sus labios a la altura de su oído.

- "Ryan... tal vez..."- pero una mirada enojada de aquellos ojitos claros le hicieron callar.

- "Mi pastel, mis velas Josh."- Ryan repitió sus palabras anteriores con aquel tono enojado y Josh supo que no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El pequeño volvió a respirar y tras un par de minutos soplo de nuevo... y luego de otro descanso una vez mas. Solo tres velas encendidas era lo que quedaba. Y cuando la última vela estuvo a punto de terminar de derretirse, fue apagada por el último soplido de Ryan y una lluvia de aplausos estalló en la habitación.

Con ayuda de Jhonatan (ya que Josh se había alejado a una distancia prudente luego de una mirada del hermano mayor), Ryan volvió a su silla y se quedo allí respirando profundo un rato en medio de los abrazos de la madre y las hermanas. Steven comenzó entonces a partir el pastel con ayuda de Kamatari y Matt, mientras Kate y dos de los hermanos de Ryan ayudaban a repartir las porciones. De suerte hubo suficientes cubiertos y platos para todos, porque Matt acompaño a Steven luego a su habitación a traer vajilla y cubiertos. Luego un poco de chocolate recién hecho y que fue traido en grandes cantidades por Mama Garret también fue repartido.

- "¿Seguro que no te quedas mama?."- Steven pregunto a la buena mujer, pero ella negó alegando que tenía mucho trabajo aún cuando el campus estuviese casi desierto.

Y luego de un par de horas todos habían sido presentados con todos, y de mayores a menores los hermanos varones de Ryan eran: el serio Jhonatan, empresario quien llevaba el negocio de la familia, a la familia y a su propia familia también; Alex, bastante serio también, algo suspicaz y trabajador, aunque por lo que pudo deducir Steven, un amante de los juegos de mesa; Jeremy, un hombre de familia bastante tranquilo y dispuesto a trabajar siempre; Taylor, comisario en su pueblo y de carácter fuerte y dominante; Andrew, emprendedor, visionario y siempre dispuesto a arriesgarse en nuevos proyectos de negocios; y David, poeta de alma y profesión, un artista como Ryan... tranquilo, soñador y muy sociable, era el que mejor se entendía con Ryan y además el único soltero además de éste. Y las hermanas de mayor a menor: Samantha, Helena, Barbara y Celine; todas damas dulces y calmadas, mujeres muy de su casa, todas casadas y con hijos pequeños... el que estuviesen lejos de sus hogares era solo por el acontecimiento que implicaba el primer cumpleaños de Ryan fuera de su hogar.

- "¿Entonces se quedaran aquí solo por tres días?."- Steven preguntó a Eduard Merrell, padre de Ryan mirando el poco equipaje de la familia que estaba todo apretujado en una esquina de la habitación.

- "Así es, no podemos dejar más tiempo solo el hogar. Todo a quedado en las manos capaces de dos de mis sobrinos; pero aún así."

- "Ya veo."- Steven meditó y notó la mirada no muy amigable de Jhonatan sobre él. Steven había notado que al igual que a él, miraba así también a su Kamy y a Josh... era obvio que no le gustaban los sodomitas... en realidad Alex, Taylor y Andrew tenían las mismas expresiones en su rostro- "¿Y donde se quedarán?... si no es mucha indiscreción de mi parte por supuesto."

- "No tengo problemas con contestar joven; en un hotel por supuesto. Buscaremos un lugar saliendo de aquí."

- "¿Piensan ir a un hotel y aún no tienen nada fijo?."- Steven puso un rostro no muy convencido, y luego negó con la cabeza- "No.. no puedo permitir que la familia del pequeño esté así. Hay muchas habitaciones vacías arriba y podemos arreglarles un par."- Steven dijo como ultima palabra.

- "Oh, no... no podríamos hacer eso."- el padre de Ryan se negó- "No vamos a invadir las habitaciones de los estudiantes joven Wildfire."

- "Insisto. Además no invaden, les daré habitaciones de mi propiedad."- Steven dijo con aquel tono suyo que no permitía replica alguna.

- "Oh!.. bueno..."- David tomo la palabra mirando sorprendido a Steven- "Eres muy amable... pero ¿estará bien que mis hermanas y mi madre duerman en un edificio para caballeros?."

- "Casi no hay nadie, y por último la responsabilidad cae de mi cuenta."- Steven dijo con una sonrisa y al parecer ya no hubo más replica.

Y Jhonatan tomo la palabra.

- "Entonces solo aceptaremos tres habitaciones... una para mis padres, una para mi y mis hermanos y una para mis hermanas. No creo correcto aceptar nada mas."- dijo el otro serio.

Steven suspiro... bueno, entonces les daría las habitaciones mas grandes por último. Asintió suavemente y la velada continuó, y Ryan estaba más que emocionado por lo decidido, pues tendría a su familia con él durante tres días completos. El resto de la tarde pasó tranquilo, con Ryan junto a sus padres y hermanos y también Matt y Kate, tan alegre que no notó el hecho de que Josh casi no había cruzado palabra con él, ni que había estado en un esquina casi toda la velada junto a Steven y Kamatari, quienes se quedaron a su lado hablando en voz baja con el muchacho.

- "Tranquilo Josh, no creo que se vayan a llevar al enanito a ningún lugar hombre; comenzando por el hecho de que no creo que Ryan acepte eso."- Steven repitió por enésima vez al abatido Josh las mismas palabras. Pero Josh solo volvió a suspirar, tomó un poco más del chocolate ahora frío y miro a Ryan con aquellos ojitos de cachorro desvalido que había llevado toda la tarde.

- "No sé lo que haré si me alejan de él, no creo sobrevivir sin Ryan... lo necesito."- Josh dijo por fin en un increíble acto de sinceridad que dejó a la pareja sin palabras. Josh no era tan comunicativo.

Y Kamatari se preocupó sobremanera, aún recordaba la nota de suicidio que había llevado a Ryan a tomar la decisión de tratarse.

- "Nadie, y quiero que me escuches muy atentamente Josh-san, absolutamente nadie podrá lograr que Ryan-chan se aleje de tu lado. Él te ama Josh-san, eso es algo que puedo decir poniendo mis manos al fuego; él mismo no aceptaría ser alejado de ti por nada del mundo. Es un adulto ahora, nadie puede obligarlo a hacer lo que no quiere, y dudo que su familia tenga pensado algo como eso."- Kamatari habló con absoluta seriedad y Josh asintió despacio, miro a Ryan reír con el pequeño _Chantilly_ aún contra su pecho (aunque ahora más calmado) y suspirando el joven decidió que debía de creer en aquello si no quería perder la cordura.

Y antes de que alguien supiese como, la noche había llegado. Todos comenzaron a despedirse mientras que Josh sacaba a los perros a dar una vuelta antes de que todos se acostaran.

- "Bueno, tengo que llevar las cosas de Kate a su dormitorio, nos vemos mañana muchachos. Hasta mañana con todos, señor Merrell, señora Merrell."- Matt se despidió con caballerosidad de los dos mayores y pronto él y Kate desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Steven se estiró, fue hasta donde Ryan junto a Kamatari y despeinando un poco al pequeño le dio las buenas noches, luego se volteó hacia la familia Merrell.

- "Bueno, vamos a mostrarles sus habitaciones entonces para que puedan acomodarse y descansar."- Steven fue a ayudar a las señoras con sus equipajes al igual que Kamatari, mientras que los varones se hacían cargo de todo lo que podían.

En ese momento Josh llegó con _Chantilly_ en brazos y Cookie sujeto por un lindo arnés de pecho.

- "¡Pero yo quiero dormir con mi mami y mi papi hoy!."- dijo de pronto Ryan con emoción parándose dejando a todos helados- "¿Verdad que puedo?."- Ryan preguntó mientras ya se acercaba al mueble donde guardaba su pijama y lo sacaba, tomaba una almohada y se dirigía hacia sus padres.

- "Claro que si hijito."- la madre de Ryan respondió más que rápido a la petición de manera encantada y abrazó a su hijo.

Steven y Kamatari se miraron y luego a Josh, él chico estaba al borde de las lágrimas, aunque si uno no buscaba ver aquello era poco probable que fuese notado.

- "¿Pero estará bien eso Joan?, hijo... no estamos acomodados, no tenemos todas las facilidades para ti como cuando dormías de pequeño en nuestra habitación."- el señor Merrell dijo un tanto preocupado.

- "Pueden quedarse aqui con Ryan."- Josh intervino de pronto- "Yo puedo dormir en otro lado."- el chico se acercó a Ryan, le dio un beso en la frente, junto las dos camas de la habitación formando solo una, saco un par de cosas y tomando a los dos perritos salió sin decir una palabra.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, incluso Ryan miró un tanto sorprendido a Josh, pero al sentir el abrazo de su madre lo olvido todo.

- "Si esta bien para ti mi amor, yo me quedo contigo."- la señora dijo emocionada y abrazo de nuevo a su hijo.

Más no así el señor Merrel quien vio al joven salir con una mirada suspicaz.

- "Querida, tu quédate con Ryan; yo ayudaré a los chicos a instalarse. Vuelvo luego"- dijo el señor y todos los demás salieron de la habitación luego de despedirse de la señora y del pequeño.

Entre todos hicieron un trabajo rápido escogiendo las habitaciones y preparando todo; en menos de una hora todos estaban listos para ir a descansar. El señor Merrel se dirigió hacia la habitación del primer piso a reunirse con su esposa e hijo, y una vez que todos se despidieron Steven y Kamatari buscaron a Josh, localizándolo en una de las habitaciones vacías cercanas a la suya propia.

- "Espero que no les moleste el que haya tomado este cuarto."- Josh dijo en voz baja y dando la espalda a la pareja, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de _Cookie_. Estaba sobre la cama en aquella habitación vacía con los dos perros junto a él.

- "No Josh-san, claro que no."- Kamatari se acercó junto a Steven al otro.- "Pero si prefieres compañía puedes dormir en nuestra habitación, es grande y hay una cama de más."- Kamatari ofreció pues le preocupaba el estado de ánimo de Josh.

Entonces Josh se encogió sobre su sitio y comenzó a sollozar de manera audible.

- "Lo estoy perdiendo... se lo van a llevar."- dijo abrazándose a si mismo, y Kamatari preocupado fue a darle apoyo a su amigo.

El oriental abrazó al chico y solo pudo decir unas pocas palabras de apoyo pues en cierta medida entendía a Josh; antes de conocer a la familia Wildfire él también había estado muerto de miedo. Aunque claro, los dos panoramas resultaron ser muy diferentes. Steven también se había acercado a Josh y había puesto una mano en el hombro del otro en señas de solidaridad. Pasó un buen rato antes de que Josh se tranquilizase y mucho más antes de que Steven y Kamatari lo dejasen solo aunque a regañadientes.

- "¿Seguro que vas a estar bien Josh?. Lo que dijo Kamy era en serio, puedes venirte a dormir a nuestra habitación si quieres, en realidad es para cuatro personas."- Steven ofreció una última vez.

- "Voy a estar bien... gracias. Prefiero estar solo si no les importa."

- "Claro. Buenas noches Josh-san."

- "Buenas noches; y gracias... a ambos."- Josh dio una media sonrisa forzada y cerró la puerta.

Se aseó un poco, se cambió con el pijama que había sacado y se metió entre las cobijas sin muchas ganas de dormir en realidad. Y pasaron los minutos, pero el sueño no venía a él; luego de casi un año de dormir con Ryan a su lado, de sentir su pequeño cuerpecito al lado y aprender a acomodarse uno al lado del otro; dormir solo se le hacia raro e incómodo. Y una hora después aún nada... y el tiempo siguió pasando cuando de pronto la puerta fue tocada sacando a Ryan de los pensamientos de Josh.

- "Podría no ser aquí."- una voz dijo al otro lado de la puerta- "Ya vámonos a dormir, es tarde."

- "No tienes por que estar aquí si no quieres David. Deja de molestar."- Josh reconoció la voz de Jhonatan, el mayor de los hermanos de Ryan, decir aquello.

Y aún cuando su instinto le decía que no lo hiciese; su educación le impidió dejar de contestar la puerta, así que sin ganas se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta notando a los seis hermanos de Ryan a punto de tocar la puerta de enfrente, todos liderados por el mayor.

- "Ah, entonces si era allí. Buenas noches señor Hiking, espero no incomodarlo con mi presencia."- Jhonatan hablo de manera seca plantándose frente a Josh.

- "De ninguna manera. En que puedo ayudarlo."- Josh dijo cansado.

El mayor de los hermanos se situó frente a él, todos estaban aún con ropa de diario y lo miraban de manera seria; a Josh se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

- "¿Podríamos pasar?, espero que no le moleste... pero verá, mis hermanos y yo quisiéramos conversar con usted, una conversación entre hombres si es que me entiende. No hubo oportunidad antes y dudo que la haya en los pocos días que estaremos aquí."

Casi todos los hermanos de Ryan tenían puestos sus ojos serios sobre Josh; solo David y Jeremy tenían miradas culpables en el rostro, David en especial quien además miraba a Josh con algo parecido a pena.

Josh suspiró y se apartó un poco dejando entrar a los seis hombres, y al ingresar estos el pequeño _Cookie_ saltó de la cama moviendo el rabito con emoción mientras que _Chantilly_ había comenzado a temblar en la cama ante tantas presencias nuevas.

- "¡_Cookie_!."- David se arrodilló y cargó al pequeño perro- "Creí que estaría con Ryan y nuestros padres; gracias por ocuparse del pequeño Josh."

Josh asintió sin decir nada, tan solo sostenía la mirada con la de Jhonatan; eso era lo que habían estado haciendo desde que entrasen. Pero pronto Josh bajó la mirada, cerró la puerta y prendió una pequeña lampara de aceite.

- "No hay esperaba visitas, así que espero me disculpen si no tengo nada para ofrecer... ni lugares donde puedan sentarse."- Josh dijo quedándose parado al lado de la puerta.

- "No hay problema, somos hombres y no necesitamos andarnos con delicadezas."- Taylor dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo sentándose en el suelo. Todo el resto lo imitó incluyendo a Josh.

- "¿Entonces?."- Josh preguntó de manera rápida, cuanto antes terminasen con aquello mejor.

**********

Ya era bastante tarde, pero Ryan aún no se dormía, aun cuando era notorio que se moría de sueño. Seguía abrazado a su madre, hablando con ella en susurros, feliz de tenerla a su lado.

- "Y entonces, Josh me llevó al baile y fue increíble... mucho más de lo que te conté en mi carta mamita. Habían puesto mis dibujos en todas las paredes; me sentí más importante que nunca... bueno, excepto la vez que Josh me dijo que yo era su mundo, porque allí me sentí enorme en verdad."- el chico bostezó una vez más mientras se esforzaba todo lo posible por mantener los ojitos abiertos.

- "Mi bebé, eso es maravilloso. Me hubiese gustado tanto poder ver aquello."- la señora dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo con delicadeza y acariciaba la pequeña matita de cabello de oro blanco que se movía contra su pecho.

- "A mi también..."- bostezo- "... me hubiese gustado.. que estuvieses allí."- Ryan dijo con su último aliento antes de quedarse por completo dormido entre los brazos de su madre, a la vez que abrazaba con cariño su pequeño oso blanco de peluche.

La señora notó que su hijo se había quedado por fin dormido, y besando suavemente la pequeña cabeza, alzó la frazada hasta cubrir por completo a su pequeño.

- "Ya se durmió Eduard, estaba tan emocionado que quiso mantenerse despierto todo lo posible. Oh querido, no puedo creerlo; es como verlo volver a la vida una vez más. Está tan fuerte y sano, más que nunca; tan cambiado y sin embargo... sin embargo..."

- "Sigue siendo nuestro pequeño. Lo sé Joan, nuestro hijo siempre será nuestro pequeño."- el señor dijo conciliador adivinando las palabras de su esposa, pues después de toda una vida juntos la conocía incluso mejor que a si mismo... la luz de sus ojos. El buen hombre besó con cariño la frente de su esposa- "Y sin embargo ya tiene una vida propia; nunca creí poder decir eso de Ryan."- continuó el señor viendo a su hijo dormir entre los brazos de su esposa, pues aunque la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, sus ojos estaban muy bien acostumbrados a aquella oscuridad.

- "No estas molesto por eso... ¿verdad Eduard?."- la señora preguntó de pronto algo angustiada. No había querido entristecer con esa pregunta a Ryan, y sin embargo se había dado cuenta muy bien de la actitud de la mayoría de sus hijos, tenía que saber si su esposo también...- "Quiero decir..."

- "No, no puedo molestarme por eso. No niego que es un poco..."- el señor suspiró mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas- "Nunca imaginé que alguno de mis hijos... que estuviese... Ah, nunca imagine que Ryan pudiese tener a otro hombre como pareja Joan; pero tampoco imagine que tuviese pareja algún día. Ninguno de nosotros pensó en Ryan con una vida amorosa y profesional, solo rogábamos por que llegase vivo al día siguiente... ni siquiera pensamos llegar a verlo de nuevo al dejarlo ingresar aquí... al dejarlo salir de casa. ¿Cómo molestarme con la vida que mi hijo ha decidido tener, si gracias a ésta tiene de pronto una oportunidad?. No Joan, no estoy molesto; es un poco perturbador, lo admito... pero a pesar de todo solo puedo dar las gracias por todo lo que ha pasado."- el padre de Ryan volvió a besar el rostro, ahora húmedo por la lágrimas, de su esposa; mientras miraba con cariño al pequeño que dormía plácidamente- "Sigue siendo un pequeño caprichoso y dulce, aunque ahora también se molesta y gruñe... pero sigue siendo mi hijo, nuestro hijo."

- "Si, nuestro bebé."- la señora se secó las lágrimas que empañaban su mirada y volvió a besar la pequeña cabecita entre sus brazos- "El chico Joshua... es un buen chico. En verdad un buen chico, Eduard; a pesar de todo siento que hemos tenido suerte. Solo alguien fuerte y bondadoso podría haber cuidado así de Ryan... alguien como tú, ustedes dos se parecen mucho."

El padre de Ryan no dijo nada, pero en realidad estaba bastante de acuerdo con su esposa. También sentía en cierta manera que las cosas sucedieron de la única manera que podían suceder para bien.

- "Buenas noches mi señor."

- "Buenas noches querida."

**********

Josh se encontraba todo lo impasible que podía, mientras se notaba a si mismo siendo evaluado por la mirada de casi todos los hombres que ahora lo rodeaban; en especial de...

- "Entonces... estás con mi hermano."- Jhonatan finalmente rompió el silencio dirigiéndose hacia Josh de manera no muy amigable.

- "¡Jhonatan!"- David recriminó a su hermano, él ya se temía aquello y no le gustaba -__- pero era el menor y no podía hacer gran cosa en contra de todos sus hermanos.

- "No te metas en esto David, nadie te pidió venir."- Taylor expresó no muy amigablemente sin quitar un segundo la vista de encima de Joshua.

David le lanzó una mirada fea al comisario, pero esta fue ignorada. Josh suspiró, una vez más se dijo que cuanto antes terminase con eso seria mejor, y dicho aquello dijo.

- "Si, Ryan y yo somos pareja."- si querían respuestas se las daría, eso era todo.

David miró a Josh con una sonrisa algo triste, y Jeremy bajó la mirada sin decir nada; pero los otros cuatro no tomaron aquella respuesta muy bien, a pesar de que era la esperada.

- "¿Y se puede saber porque demonios metiste a nuestro hermanito en tus perversiones."- Jhonatan no estaba feliz en lo absoluto.

- "Amo a Ryan, y no tengo ningún problema en afirmarlo al igual que él. Y no es perversión, estamos enamorados, queremos pasar la vida juntos... es mi pareja y eso es todo."

- "¿Y supongo que te sientes su dueño cuando lo toqueteas y te aprovechas de él verdad?."- Taylor de pronto comenzó a hablarle a Josh con un tono sarcástico y nada amigable- "Apuesto a que te encanta tener sexo con alguien tan pequeño e indefenso como Ryan. Me enfermas. No sé como pero lo voy a alejar de un enfermo como tú."

A Josh la sangre se le heló en las venas, mientras veía sus peores pesadillas volverse realidad.

- "¡Taylor!, no hables de aquello de lo que no sabes."- David por fin enfrentó con todo a su hermano, se puso delante de éste con cara de pocos amigos- "No sé con que cara dices eso, tu que eres un maldito mujeriego, es a tí a quien le gusta tener el dominio sobre mujeres débiles. Ese hombre es la pareja de nuestro hermano Ryan, y hasta donde yo veo lo trata bien. Debería de darte verguenza, ¡A todos ustedes!. Venir en medio de la noche para acosar al hombre que nuestro hermano eligió para compartir su vida. Nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuese porque Ryan escogio a alguien de su mismo sexo, siento vergüenza ajena por todo esto."- David ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, cosa no muy frecuente en él.

- "David mejor te vas."- Jhonatan se había parado y enfrentado a su hermano menor con las mejillas arreboladas. Estaba avergonzado porque sabía que las palabras de David eran verdad, y sin embargo- "Estas molestando."

- "¡NO!. No tienes el derecho de hacer esto ¡Ninguno de nosotros lo tiene!. Nadie se metió con alguno de nosotros cuando decidimos estar con alguien, cuando decidiste casarte, cuando decidí comprometerme ¡NADIE!, y eso es porque somos hombres. Ya bastante soporte al ver como amedrentaban a los esposos de nuestras hermanas antes de sus bodas y no dije nada a pesar de que me pareció terriblemente injusto lo que hacían, pero Ryan no es una mujer, es un hombre; así que si esto sigue me aseguraré de que Ryan lo sepa por la mañana."- David habló en un tono de amenaza bastante genuino, y se volteó para ver a Josh, quien lo miraba sorprendido- "Por favor Josh, te pido perdón en nombre mío por todo esto, yo no estoy de acuerdo para nada con ellos. Si te debo hablar con la verdad, se me hizo un poco... extraño, si supongo que esa es la palabra; cuando me enteré de ti y tu relación con mi hermanito, pero en sus cartas el parecía tan feliz, te describía con tanto cariño; no puedo hacer nada más que agradecerte por hacerlo feliz, es el pequeño de la familia y aquel a quien más quiero. Por favor sigue haciéndolo feliz sin importar que."- y dicho aquello se dio media vuelta, volvió a mirar amenazador a los demás y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida- "Tienen 15 segundos para salir del cuarto antes de que decida cumplir con mi amenaza a primera hora de la mañana."- y diciendo aquello salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás seguido de Jeremy, quien desde un principio no había querido estar en ese lugar.

Los cuatro restantes se miraron entre si y luego dieron media vuelta a la salida, sin embargo tanto Jhonatan como Taylor le dieron una última mirada a Josh.

- "En realidad no creemos que seas lo mejor para Ryan."- Jhonatan dijo sin ningún miramiento.

- "Si fuera por mi, te alejaría de él tanto como fuese posible."- Taylor dijo con desprecio.

Y finalmente todos salieron de la habitación, dejando a un tembloroso Josh al borde de las lagrimas... se lo iban a quitar.

**********

Al día siguiente Ryan seguía tan animado como el anterior, y si se podía estaba aún más feliz que durante su cumpleaños. Su madre iba a hacer galletas en la cocina del señor Steven y todos iban a ayudar. Y era justo allí donde todos estaban, el la habitación de Steven y Kamatari, la cual era más como un pequeño apartamento.

Toda la familia Merrell había observado bastante sorprendida el lugar completo al ingresar, admirándose de cada detalle. Y al llegar a la pequeña pero bien surtida cocina, la madre de Ryan al igual que las hermanas de éste, habían lanzado exclamaciones de alegría.

- "Es perfecta."- había dicho la madre, y luego de que Kate trajese un par de docenas de mandiles que fueron facilitados por mama Garret, y que los ingredientes necesarios fuesen comprados por Matt y Steven en el mercado; tanto damas como caballeros estaban haciendo alguna cosa.

Kamatari y Steven rayaban el chocolate y las nueces para las galletas, las chicas junto a Kate hacían las mediciones de los ingredientes, y Matt y los hermanos de Ryan mezclaban todo con gran fuerza, Josh engrasaba los moldes y todo aquello bajo la supervisión de la señora Merrell; finalmente Ryan sería el encargado de prelimpiar los recipientes pasando el dedito por todos lados y saboreando la dulce masa cruda (su trabajo favorito n__n).

En cuanto al señor Merrell, observaba todo y a todos sentado desde una esquina, sintiéndose tranquilo al ver a su familia completa y animada... aunque no tanto. Al estar observándolo todo en silencio pudo notar al joven Joshua mucho más abstraído que el día anterior, casi en un mutismo completo; a David lanzando miradas preocupadas en dirección a Josh y otras tantas muy enojadas para con sus hermanos; y por último a Jhonatan, Taylor, Andrew y Alex intercambiando miradas de complicidad entre ellos... miradas que conocía muy bien y que le hacían suponer que era lo que había pasado. No le gustaba nada.

Luego de casi dos horas de trabajo, finalmente todo lo que hacía falta era esperar que las galletas se hornearan, sacarlas y meter las siguientes; y asi tres tandas completas de galletas. Iban a salir mas de 6 docenas y eso quería decir que todos tendrían deliciosas galletas durante los próximos días. Todos se sentían satisfechos con el trabajo, Kamatari estaba muy feliz porque ya sabía como hacerle galletas a Steven, quien estaba disfrutando por anticipado del sabor de las galletas junto a Ryan, quien tenía toda la mano y parte de la carita embadurnada con la dulce masa.

- "Esto esta delicioso."- Steven dijo extasiado mientras se metia un poco mas de masa con pedacitos de pecana.

- "Mmm... ¡si!."- Ryan le dio otra probada a su dedito, y entonces buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar a Josh- "¡Josh! ven aquí, tu también prueba."- Ryan pidió con una sonrisa, y de pronto el ambiente se tensó luego de aquellas palabras.

Sin poder evitarlo, Josh se paró desde el rincón donde se había recluido y fue camino a Ryan y Steven, quien miraba de reojo todo, dándose perfecta cuenta de lo que pasaba; a diferencia de Ryan quien no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

Josh llegó hasta donde Ryan con la intención de tomar un poco de masa en su dedo, para luego probarla y retirarse discretamente de allí; pero Ryan se le adelantó poniéndole uno de sus deditos por completo cubierto de masa delante del rostro.

- "Prueba."- dijo sonriente como solo él podía serlo, y el corazón de Josh se aceleró y lloró de felicidad y de abatimiento.

Josh probó delicadamente la masa en el dedo de Ryan, sintiendo al hacer esto un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo, el cual le gritaba que quería abrazar a Ryan e irse de allí con él entre sus brazos.

- "Esta deliciosa; las galletas van a salir muy ricas."- dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

- "¿Más?."- Ryan preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos, pero Josh negó con la cabeza- "Bueno... yo si quiero."- Ryan probó otro poco y sus mejillas pálidas volvieron a colorearse por la felicidad de probar su dulce preferido... las galletas de mamá- "Siéntate conmigo Josh, casi no has estado conmigo en estos días... ¿ya no me quieres?."- dijo de pronto el pequeño, dejando al otro sorprendido y con un dolor en el pecho.

- "No.. claro que te quiero, como crees."- Josh respondió casi de inmediato sentándose al otro lado de Ryan, y el más pequeño recostó con placer la cabeza en el hombro del hombre al que amaba mientras le daba otra probada a los restos de masa que casi desaparecían del recipiente más que nada gracias a Steven.

El ambiente se tornó más tenso aún, y justo cuando se sentía que algo iba a explotar.

- "Aw!, ¡¡¡se acabó la masa!!!! T_T ahora tendré que esperar a que las galletas estén listas."- Steven lloró su desgracia mirando el recipiente ya limpio y listo para ser bien lavado.

Josh entonces limpió el rostro y manos de Ryan con un pañuelo blanco que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

- "Me voy a lavar el pañuelo, ¿si?. Ya vuelvo Ryan."- Josh salió del lugar con la cabeza gacha.

Ryan miró el sitio antes ocupado por su adorado Josh y suspiró.

- "Anda muy triste... ¿será que no le gustan las galletas?, aunque no creo, siempre se come todas las que puede cuando compramos."- Ryan estaba muy consternado.

- "Tal vez se esta resfriando."- Steven dijo con un guiño travieso al pequeño- "Y tu deberás ser su enfermero... para cambiar de papeles, ¿tu sabes?."- el rubio dijo con un tono de complicidad que hizo sonreír a Ryan con las mejillitas sonrojadas.

Y mientras todo aquello sucedía en el cuarto de Steven y Kamatari, nadie notó que una segunda persona salió por la puerta.

Josh ya había salido del edificio con jabón y una cubeta, y a paso rápido entraba a la pequeña pero pulcra edificación que se usaba como lavandería. Habían varios lavaderos con fregaderos incorporados, y un sistema de tuberías que proporcionaban un chorro de agua en cada lavadero; aunque ahora no funcionaban ya que el agua estaba congelada por la baja de temperatura. Durante el invierno, si alguien se atrevía a lavar, debía de sacar agua de un pequeño pozo instalado a las afueras de la edificación, y calentarla de ser posible, para no congelarse las manos. Josh ya había calentado un poco el agua directamente en su pequeña cubeta, había fregado con paciencia todos los pañuelos sucios que tenía del día y los había enjuagado; todo sin prisas. Y al final se sentó a esperar que secasen; el rostro triste y una actitud por completo desmoralizada... esperaría por siempre de ser posible... no quería volver a ver tal vez por última vez a su pequeño duende del viento.

- "Se va a tardar."- una voz sacó a Josh de sus pensamientos.

- "Señor... señor Merrell..."- el joven estaba sorprendido.

- "¿Se puede?."- el hombre preguntó señalando un lugar junto a Josh y éste tan solo bajó la mirada sin decir nada en forma de afirmación. El señor se sentó; y por varios minutos el silencio reinó. Finalmente el padre de Ryan rompió el silencio con una pregunta bastante directa- "¿Cual fue la amenaza que te hicieron mis hijos?. Oh, no me mire así joven, son mis hijos, pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo que hagan me parecerá siempre lo adecuado. Quiero saber que fue lo que le dijeron."- el hombre habló serio.

Josh bajó nuevamente la mirada, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y suspiró evitando un gemido de dolor.

- "Que se llevarían a Ryan."- el más joven no pudo evitar sonar desesperado, aún cuando trató por todos los medios de evitarlo.

El padre de Ryan suspiró cubriendo su rostro con una mano.

- "Eso no va a pasar, no podríamos llevárnoslo... aunque quisiéramos. Ryan no lo permitiría; además, estoy consciente de que hacer eso significaría firmar la sentencia de muerte de mi hijo, y no pienso hacer eso por nada del mundo joven Joshua; mis hijos y mi esposa son lo que más quiero en el mundo, haría de todo por ellos... en especial por Ryan."- el hombre miró los blancos pañuelos colgados con nostalgia y retomó la palabra sin mirar a Josh- "No diré... debo de ser sincero, no diré que me alegra la relación que tienen, me parece... extraña... bizarra, es difícil de aceptar; pero le diré algo que nunca oculté a nadie en mi familia excepto a Ryan, nunca pensé verlo llegar sobre los 20 años, mucho menos verlo mejorar de pronto. Lo intentamos todo, y aún así la muerte pendió sobre su cabeza año tras año... cuando le permití entrar aquí, lo hice pensando que la despedida en la estación sería la definitiva. Lo que quiero decir... es que a pesar de que me duela, renuncié al derecho que tenía sobre mi hijo cuando lo dejé ir, porque pensé que no sobreviviría y lo acepté... a pesar del dolor que eso me causo; pero usted joven hombre, de alguna manera, tomó lo que yo dejé... y ahora no tengo derecho a quitarle aquello, ni yo ni nadie más en mi familia; en especial porque no creo que mi hijo me lo perdonase nunca. Ya no tengo derecho sobre su ser, no pienso perder su cariño. ¿Entiende lo que le quiero decir?."- el padre de Ryan preguntó con voz grave aún sin mirar a Joshua.

Por su parte Joshua temblaba en silencio, mientras una lágrima corría solitaria por su mejilla. En cierto modo sentía que le daban el regalo más grande, de nuevo; y por el otro sabía que acababan de darle oficialmente la responsabilidad que el ya poseía y tanto deseaba.

- "S.. si, señor."- Josh contestó con voz temblorosa.

- "Bien, quería dejar eso en claro. Esos muchachos siempre sobreprotegieron a Ryan en demasía, aún más que a sus hermanas; pueden causar desastres solo con las palabras."- el señor Merrell aspiró hondo y se paró sin decir palabra alguna; giró hacia la salida y se fue en silencio.

En cuanto a Josh, volvía a la vida una vez más.

Esa noche luego de cenar, todos se llevaron sus raciones de galletas con mucha alegría (lo cual hizo en extremo feliz a la señora Merrell a su vez); prepararon todo el equipaje de los Merrell para partir al día siguiente por la tarde (el tercer día de su estadía); y Ryan tampoco durmió junto a Josh esa noche. Las hermanas de Ryan insistieron en querer a su hermanito para ellas esa noche, para engreírlo y contarle cuentos y apapacharlo como hicieron siempre; y por supuesto Ryan quedo encantado con la idea. Josh se las arregló para llevar un colchón extra para Ryan a la habitación que las jóvenes ocupaban, así como las cobijas suficientes pues la noche se había tornado bastante fría en realidad (tal vez fuese a nevar), y al osito blanco de peluche de Ryan. Así que una vez más el joven durmió solo, aunque ahora en su propio cuarto y en su cama, sintiendo el aroma de Ryan en la almohada y contentándose con la compañía de los dos perros que ahora pertenecían a Ryan y que los acompañarían en adelante; una vez más fue victima de la falta de sueño, pero esta vez estaba mucho más tranquilo... así que al final logró dormir un poco, y soñar con Ryan.

**********

Y a la mañana siguiente...

- "Dudo mucho que salgan los trenes hoy de la estación."- Matt dijo con aprensión.

- "Dudo mucho que siquiera pudiésemos llegar a la estación a tiempo."- Steven miraba el panorama con una gotita.

- "Debe de haber sido la nevada más grande de este año."- Josh dijo con un suspiro.

- "Pero tenemos comprados los boletos para hoy."- la señora Merrell dijo con preocupación.

- "No se preocupe señora, nosotros iremos a ver ahora mismo si están saliendo los trenes de la estación y volvemos apenas se pueda."- Kamatari dijo con una sonrisa y volando a su habitación por su abrigo y el de su rubio loco, volvió y tomando la mano de Steven partió en busca de información que pudiese servirle.

- "Lo mejor será quedarnos hasta que ellos vuelvan. Vamos hijo, no te hará bien estar en la corriente de aire."- el señor Merrell dijo a Ryan, quien estaba bien abrigado, casi como un esquimal (para variar =n.n=U); y todos volvieron a meterse al edificio.

Pasaron casi 4 horas antes de que Kamatari y Steven volviesen de su travesía; y cuando lo hicieron estaban casi congelados y pidiendo algo caliente a gritos.

- "Todo fue paralizado hasta mañana; hay demasiada nieve en las vías y los trenes no partirán hoy.". Steven dijo medio temblando mientras ingería de a sorbos chocolate caliente recién hecho por la señora Merrell- "Pregunté por los que habían comprado boleto para hoy, y logramos hacer que los cambiaran para mañana."- terminó de decir aún temblando.

La señora Merrell suspiró aliviada y la tensión entre los varones pareció disminuir un poco. El señor Merrell entonces tomó la palabra.

- "Entonces pido algo apenado, que nos dejen pasar una noche más aquí... si no es mucha molestia."

- "¡Como cree señor!... por favor, ustedes pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen; después de todo son familia del enanito y eso cuenta como si fuesen nuestra familia también."- por supuesto Steven tomó la palabra como siempre y habló con aquel dejo de autoridad juguetona que adoptaba en casos como aquel. El padre de Ryan agradeció con un gesto y la madre de Ryan abrazó a Steven con cariño; en muy pocos días les había tomado gran cariño a aquellas personas que rodeaban a su pequeño hijo menor. Por supuesto Steven recibió el abrazo con gran satisfacción.

- "Pero las cosas ya están empacadas de nuevo, y así se quedaran. Solo se sacará lo que se necesite, de lo contrario perderemos tiempo en volver a alistarnos."- Jhonatan dijo al resto de sus hermanos y hermanas en el momento, y todos aceptaron su palabra.

Así que un día más de compañía con la familia Merrell se dio; en el cual Ryan fue mimado por sus hermanas y madre, jugó con sus perritos, se abrazo a Josh y volvió a ser mimado por su madre; hablaba con sus hermanos e intercambiaba trabajos durante un día más con David; así Ryan podía ponerle imágenes a la poesía de su hermano, y David podía ponerle bellas palabras a los dibujos de Ryan (era uno de los juegos favoritos de ambos cuando eran niños, y aún lo era). En tanto que Matt y Kate la pasaron tranquilamente juntos, para variar; Steven se la pasó correteando a Kamatari cuando nadie los veía, o animando el lugar mientras estaban en compañía; Kamatari se la pasó huyendo entre sonrisas de Steven, o de lo contrario aprendiendo a cocinar un poco más mientras ayudaba a dos de las hermanas de Ryan en la cocina de la universidad a preparar en almuerzo.

Y más tarde...

- "¡Hmmm!, el almuerzo está delicioso caramelito. Te ha salido ¡Riquisimo!."- Steven dijo con cariño a Kamatari mientras todos estaban tomando sus alimentos en el comedor de la universidad como en días pasados; y los poquisimos alumnos que se quedaron ese año ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la gran familia.

- "No lo preparé yo Steven, a las justas y corté algunas verduras. Fueron en realidad Helena y Celine quienes deben recibir el crédito; son unas expertas en la cocina."- Kamatari le sonrió a Steven cuando éste hizo un puchero inicialmente y luego le lanzó un guiño discreto.

- "Muchas gracias señor Kamatari, favor que nos hace."- Celine dijo un poco sonrojada por el comentario y Helena la secundó en el agradecimiento.

Todos comieron en abundancia, incluso Ryan comió un poco más de lo usual, tal y como había estado haciendo durante esos días, pues al parecer el volver a probar el sabor de la comida de casa le había abierto el apetito. Y luego de eso, las otras dos hermanas de Ryan lavaron la vajilla con permiso de mama Garret, en tanto que el resto se iba a descansar una vez mas, como los días anteriores para bajar el almuerzo. Matt, Kate, Steven y Kamatari se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones; en tanto que los padres de Ryan y sus hermanas hicieron lo propio. Ryan fue llevado por Josh a su habitación; y el chico alto y callado suspiró por fin con un sentimiento de tranquilidad al sentir que tenía a Ryan una vez más solo para él, que podría estar tranquilo aunque fuese unos minutos.

- "Creo que comí mucho Josh... estoy lleno."- Ryan se echó en la cama rendido y se restregó los ojitos en un suspiro.

- "Entonces duerme un rato mientras bajas el almuerzo. Te hará bien tomar una siesta."- Josh dijo en el tono conciliador que Ryan conocía tan bien.

- "Si Josh."- Ryan ya estaba abrazando a _Cookie_ y casi estaba dormido.

- "Espera, antes debes de tomar tu medicina. Vamos, abre la boca."- Josh ya se había acercado con la cuchara y un vaso con agua para después de que tomase la medicina.

Ryan hizo una carita de disgusto, pero sabía bien que era por la mejora de su salud. Miró a Josh con una sonrisita adorable y se tomó la medicina sin dudar como siempre, aunque al final hizo un gesto de disgusto... como siempre. Se tomó el agua y se acostó con sueño.

- "Me estoy mejorando ¿verdad Josh?, me estoy poniendo bien."- Ryan dijo a las justas despierto.

- "Si mi ángel, te estás poniendo bien."- Josh abrazó a Ryan delicadamente y besó su sien. Le sonrió a un Ryan que lo miraba con esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido- "Vamos duerme, te hará bien descansar."

- "Me estoy poniendo... aaammm, bien para ti Josh. Te quiero mucho, nada me pasará, pero tampoco nada a ti ¿de acuerdo? Nunca te debe de pasar... ajummm... nada a ti."- Ryan dijo de pronto, y Josh sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Pronto Ryan cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido junto a su perrito.

Josh observó dormir a Ryan sintiéndose un poco intranquilo. Suspiró, besó a Ryan en la frente una vez más y se acostó a su lado, con los dos perros al medio.

- "De acuerdo."- dijo quedamente sin estar seguro del porque de las palabras de su pequeño. ¿Que era lo que él sabía para haber dicho tal cosa?, nunca antes se había expresado así. Se sintió intranquilo y fue a buscar en su libro favorito cierta carta que alguna vez escribiese. Aún estaba allí, doblada de la misma forma en que la dejase, nadie la había tocado. Su carta de despedida al mundo en caso de que su pequeño se fuese de su lado. La volvió a guardar en el mismo libro y lo abrazó mirando a Ryan con culpabilidad en sus ojos.

- "Pero no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo. Simplemente no puedo."- los murmullos salieron cargados de desesperación- "Y acabo de prometerte no cumplir lo que yo mismo me prometí ¿que hago mi vida?."- Josh suspiró, dejó el libro con la nota en el mismo lugar de antes y volvió al lado de Ryan- "Por supuesto... las promesas que te hago a ti son mucho más importantes que las que me hago incluso a mi mismo. Duendecito hermoso, no tienes idea del predicamento en el que me has puesto; solo hay una solución, debes vivir para siempre."- Josh volvió a besar a Ryan en la frente y se acostó a su lado suspirando; él mismo se encargaría de aquello... Ryan viviría para siempre.

Entonces la puerta fue tocada despacito y Josh se apuró a pararse y atender; encontrando a David del otro lado.

- "Hola, ¿y Ryan?."- el chico preguntó con buen humor y educación.

- "Está dormido."- Josh contestó parcamente como siempre, aunque con algo de simpatía pues David era una persona muy amable a su parecer.

- "Oh!, entonces supongo que vuelvo luego, ¿en dos horas?; bueno... las veces que Ryan tomaba la siesta no dormía mas de dos horas ¿sigue igual?."- el chico preguntó con una sonrisa.

- "Sigue igual."- Josh asintió también con una débil sonrisa al deducir que aquello era cierto, su pequeño no dormía más de dos horas por las tardes, a menos que hubiese tomado medicamentos que le diesen sueño.

- "Entonces así será; ¿le dices que vuelvo cuando se despierte?."- David preguntó y recibió como respuesta de Josh un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. David se despidió y se marchó alegremente. Josh suspiró y volvió con Ryan. La tarde pasó tranquila.

Y ya avanzada la tarde, el edificio donde el grupo pasaba la mayoría de sus horas estaba otra vez llenando de vida y algarabía los rincones. Las dos parejas amigas de Ryan y Josh se habían reunido una vez más junto a la familia Merrell; y Steven había decidido hacer una pequeña celebración de despedida con un poco de ponche de fresas y pequeños sándwichs de queso y jamón. Todos conversaban entre si animadamente, de alguna manera en muy pocos días se habían creado relaciones de simpatía entre aquellas personas, en especial de la señora Merrell hacia los amigos de su hijo, puesto que por sobre todo estaba profundamente agradecida para con ellos, y no dudaba en demostrarlo con demostraciones abiertas de cariño y mimando en especial a Steven, quien se dejaba mimar con todo el placer del mundo. Para las 8:30 de la noche todos se iban cansados a descansar; la nieve había bajado durante el día y no había atisbos de nevadas para ese día, así que seguramente no habría problemas para tomar el tren al día siguiente.

- "Dormiste con mamá y papá, y pasaste la noche dejándote mimar por nuestras hermanas. Si nos quedamos esta noche, exijo que te quedes a dormir con nosotros, es nuestro derecho; casi no hemos conversado hermanito."- Alex dijo con una sonrisa traviesa a Ryan para después mirar a Jhonatan y guiñarle un ojo en complicidad- "Tengo o no razón, querido hermano mayor."

- "En realidad bastante razón. Yo también quisiera pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo Ryan antes de irme; has sido acaparado por mamá durante casi todo el tiempo y eso no me parece justo."

Ryan miró a sus hermanos y sus mejillitas se pintaron de carmesí mientras sonreía con gracia.

- "Si, si... un campamento con mis hermanos. Sería el segundo ¿verdad?."- Ryan recordó entusiasmándose ante la idea. La única vez que sus padres le dejaron pasar una 'noche de hombres' junto a sus hermanos fue en su cumpleaños 19. Sería bonito recordar.

- "¡Nos vamos a divertir como nunca!."- Taylor exclamó animado.

- "Voy por mis cosas."- Ryan dijo animado también cuando miró de pronto la carita desolada de Josh- "Ah!, ¿también vienes Josh?... ¿verdad que si?."- el pequeño preguntó con emoción. Josh lo miró tristemente aunque de manera disimulada.

- "Es una reunión con tus hermanos Ryan, creo que lo mejor es que la pasen ustedes juntos para que tengas un recuerdo más con ellos. Yo estaré bien."- Josh tomó durante unos segundos la mano de Ryan y suspiró; luego sintiendo la mala mirada de los hermanos de Ryan sobre él dio media vuelta suspirando- "Voy por tus cosas."

Pero no llegó más que sacarlas de la habitación, Taylor se hizo cargo de las cosas de Ryan y Jhonatan se hizo cargo de Ryan; el único que volteó a ver a Josh antes de desaparecer por la escalera fue David, quien una vez más le lanzó una mirada de disculpa por el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

Y al llegar a la habitación de los chicos, los colchones en el suelo fueron puestos en desorden según el lugar en el que cada quien quería estar, la cama fue puesta a disposición de Ryan y de David, quien era el que estaba más apegado a su hermanito, como siempre; y ni bien cada quien se puso lo que era considerado como su pijama para una noche fría como esa (Ryan y David sus pijamas, Taylor como siempre tan solo en pantalón sin importarle que afuera estuviesen 15°C bajo cero, Jhonatan por allí, y así), comenzó la conversación.

Se tornó un ambiente agradable, los hermanos le hablaban a Ryan como pocas veces de sus vidas en familia, los solteros de sus últimas conquistas, y David de vez en vez abstraía a Ryan de toda conversación y hablaban de arte, de literaruta y de la bella naturaleza mientras los otros estaban demasiado ocupados riendo de sus hazañas propias. Y aunque Ryan no lo notó y David si, más de una vez el tema de volver a casa fue puesto en la conversación para Ryan... pero Ryan no parecía interesado, en lo absoluto; es más, daba toda una perorata sobre lo maravilloso que le había sido llegar a estudiar a aquel lugar y conocer a tanta gente que él consideraba tan maravillosa, y la lista era por supuesto encabezada por Josh. Luego de algunas horas de aquello y ya casi por las dos de la mañana, los hermanos se rindieron por el momento y se dedicaron a conversar de cosas sin mayor relevancia... y de mujeres. A esas alturas Ryan escuchaba muy interesado, cosa que le pareció un poco raro a más de uno pues ese tipo de conversación nunca había llamado la atención del pequeño, pero era demasiado obvio su interés en aquel momento. De pronto Ryan levantó la mano de manera insistente y todos callaron. Jhonatan tomó la palabra.

- "¿Que es lo que sucede Ryan?, ¿tienes alguna pregunta acerca de algo?."- el otro inquirió con curiosidad.

Y Ryan bajó de la cama y se sentó al lado de Jhonatan en su colchón, se acercó a él hasta estar nariz con naricita y dijo muy serio.

- "¿Qué es lo que les hace querer tener sexo con alguien?... ¿Como le hace mi cuñada para tenerlo contigo?."

Jhonatan miró a Ryan asustado, y no era el único. Todos estaban con expresiones de desconcierto y pasmosidad en sus rostros (¿y aun tengo que decir que sus quijadas estaban en el suelo?); todos excepto David, quien tan solo miraba a Ryan con asombro en su rostro y las cejas ligeramente más alzadas de lo normal.

- "Pero... que... como... ¡¿Por qué infiernos me preguntas eso hermanito?!."- Jhonatan preguntó apenas y recobrándose de la terrible y pasmosa sorpresa que le fue escuchar algo como eso salir de los labios inocentes de su hermanito menor.

- "¡Porque quiero hacer que Josh se acueste conmigo y no lo consigo!... Aceptó ser mi novio en un tris, pero no quiere tener sexo conmigo porque cree que me matará si lo hacemos."- Ryan puso una carita enojada, hizo un puchero y cruzó con furor los brazos sobre su pecho- "¡Y yo quiero estar con él si o si!... no soy un muñequito de porcelana, sobreviviré... ¬__¬ lo sé porque ya se lo pregunté al doctor sensei Kasaki, e incluso hice que tuviese una conversación con Josh... ¿y crees que acepta? ¡NO!. Me cuida, me mima, hace todo lo que le pido; pero a la hora de querer algo más que un beso se queda estático como una columna, me hace un cariño en la cabeza y me pone mi pijama, me acuesta y buenas noches, hasta mañana. u__u Yo sé que si quiere porque las 6 veces que llegué un poquito lejos se fue a dar una ducha de agua fría tan rápido que casi se metía con ropa a la tina... n__n así que usando las tácticas correctas si lo consigo."- de pronto Ryan miró a Jhonatan con su carita de cachorrito triste y se acercó a él con lagrimitas en los ojos- "Por favor Jhonny, esto es importante para mi... ¿Verdad que si me cuentas como se hace?."

Y allí estaban cinco personas petrificadas, una suplicante y una destornillándose de la risa en la cama.

- "T... Tu.. ¿Tú fuiste... quien le pidió a... él... ser novios?."- las palabras salían incrédulas de la garganta de Jhonatan, y Ryan lo miró curioso.

- "¿Que mamita no te dijo?... si se lo conté en una carta.. y David también lo sabe. ¡Claro que yo se lo pedi! Josh es muy tímido para pedirme cualquier cosa n__n es por eso que es tan lindo. u__u aunque antes yo creí que solo había aceptado porque no puede decirme que no, *__* pero ahora se que es porque me ama mucho, mucho, muuuuuuucho. Y yo amo a Josh."- Ryan tenía pequeños corazoncitos tintilando en sus ojitos claros mientras pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a su Josh.

En tanto que cinco pares de ojos se posaron en el penúltimo de los hermanos.

- "David... ¿Tú... sabías?."- Taylor preguntó con voz no muy amigable, y el otro carraspeó para dejar de reírse tanto y poner una actitud de indiferencia.

- "¡Claro!... ya les dijo Ryan, mamá me lo contó... ¿que a ustedes no?. Ah!, esperen; es cierto cada que mamita trataba de contarles sobre Josh siempre tenían algo que hacer y no podían escucharla. Pero que hermanos tan trabajadores tengo."- el poeta dijo con un tono de burla más que obvio, y Ryan miró a sus hermanos.

- "¿No pudieron saber porque siempre andaban trabajando?."- Ryan los miró a todos triste, pero entonces se animó y poniéndo una carita de felicidad extrema y mientras sus mejillitas se tormaban carmesí bajo la tenue luz de las dos lámparas que los alumbraban, Ryan exclamó - "¡Entonces les contaré todo tal y como fue!. Ay, que emoción; es la primera vez que soy yo el que cuenta sobre estos temas a ustedes en lugar de ser el que escucha... veamos.. ¿donde comienzo?... ¡Ah si!, en el tren en el que partí de casa luego de despedirme de ustedes..."

Ryan comenzó a narrar así la historia de su amor con lujo de detalles; y mientras que David se acomodaba en la cama con intención de dormir con todo el placer del mundo, los otros cinco hermanos de Ryan escuchaban con las bocas abiertas lo que su inocente y tierno hermanito les contaba. No, no podía ser posible... en la mente de Jhonatan no cabía que fuese Ryan y no aquel Joshua quien hubiese iniciado aquella relación, quien hubiese jalado al otro a ese tipo de amor tan... tan... bizarro. Pero era cierto, Ryan lo estaba contando por su propia boca, sus padres y David ya lo sabían desde siempre... y ahora él lo estaba escuchando. Bajó la cabeza derrotado al comprender por fin el porque no podría hacer a Ryan volver a casa para salir de las garras de aquel hombre; simplemente porque no era Ryan el atrapado, era el tal Joshua, y ambos parecían más que felices con su papel en la vida del otro. Jhonatan suspiró sabiendo que lo escucharía todo, sabiendo que había perdido... sabiendo que su pequeño hermano ya no era tan pequeño ni desprotegido después de todo.

**********

Y al día siguiente la despedida fue a lo grande. Ryan fue vestido una vez más como un pequeño esquimal... uno con mucho sueño pues apenas y había dormido, pero insistía en ir a despedirlos a todos a la estación. La comitiva no se hizo de esperar, y para las 2 de la tarde todos estaban en la estación incluidos perros, gatita y parejas amigas.

- "Cuídate mucho bebé. Quiero que comas bien, que te abrigues mucho y que sigas todas las instrucciones del médico. No puedo esperar al día en que reciba carta tuya, así que sigue escribiéndome seguido."

- "Si mamita."- Ryan se abrazó a su madre y luego a su padre, quien a pesar de no hablar mucho lo decía todo con una mirada cariñosa.

- "Joven Joshua, fue maravilloso conocerlo al fin. Por favor, me gustaría que de ser posible el próximo año Ryan y usted fuesen a casa a celebrar su cumpleaños. ¿Lo intentaran, verdad?."- la señora abrazó a Josh efusiva, y éste a las justas asintió con la cabeza suavemente al sentirse de pronto petrificado ante la muestra de cariño de aquella amable mujer.

Las hermanas se despidieron felices de Ryan y sus amigos, y algo tímidas de Josh; en tanto que los hermanos varones (a excepción de David) a las justas y miraron a los demás mostrando una especie de pena cada que Josh se les ponía en frente.

- "Cuide bien a mi hermano Josh, cuento con usted. Se que no me defraudará."- David mostró una enorme sonrisa que dejó a Josh un tanto alelado, pero como siempre el joven respondió afirmativamente a la petición. 

Pronto la familia abordaba el tren y se despedía por última vez, en tanto que Ryan movía una de las patitas de _Cookie_ en despedida. Minutos más tarde el tren se perdió en el horizonte.

- "Fue una visita muy bonita. Tienes una familia muy agradable Ryan-chan."- Kamatari dijo con una sonrisa mientras que la comitiva se dirigía a tomar un carruaje de vuelta al campus.

- "¡Si!, y las galletas de tu madre son geniales."- Steven dio coro a la afirmación de su koi con la suya propia.

Ryan sonrió recargándose en el pecho de Josh al acomodarse en el carruaje, y quedándose dormido durante el camino. Le había encantado tener a su familia con él, pero mucho más aún le gustaba tener a Josh, y se alegró de hacerle ver a sus hermanos quien era en verdad su amor y quien era él mismo. ¿Creyeron acaso que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba? n__n ser un poco más débil y pequeño no quería decir que era tonto, se había dado cuenta de todo perfectamente... del malestar de Josh, de los intentos de sus hermanos por alejarlo de allí y de los intentos de David por que aquello no se diese. Pero ¿para que decirlo directamente y causar solo más malestar entre todos los involucrados?. Él tenía su manera de hacer las cosas y le resultaba bien, en aquel mismo momento estaba abrazado a Josh e iba directo a los brazos de Morfeo. Era feliz y tenía todo lo que podía querer... bueno, no todo, pero ya encontraría la manera de convencer a Josh algún día. Por ahora, simplemente... era feliz.

**********

Los días pasaron, y antes de que nadie pudiese notarlo Marzo hacía gala de su presencia. Eran días pacíficos y agradables, llenos de felicidad y perfección; eran días como cualquier otro y el simple hecho de serlos era una bendición. El invierno llegaba a su fin, ya no habían heladas y pronto todo volvería a estar verde de nuevo.

Era de mañana y los pajaritos cantaban alrededor; Kamatari se asomó a la ventana, con _Princess_ en los brazos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Acababa de terminar de cambiarse con su ropa de diario pues ya mas temprano había hecho sus ejercicios regulares con Steven y se sentía vivo como nunca en su vida. Aspiró el frío pero refrescante aire del lugar.

- "Mmmm... que bella mañana _Princess_, ¿te gustaría bajar luego a jugar con _Cookie_ y _Chantilly_?."- Kamatari le preguntó a la minina, la cual sin embargo no le hizo mayor caso, pues su vista estaba enfocada en una ramita seca y quebrada que se movía apenas por el viento justo frente a sus ojos, tambaleándose en la gran rama del árbol que cubría apenas la ventana. Kamatari sonrió al ver a la gatita estirar una garrita para tratar de atrapar la movediza ramita, cuando unos brazos fuertes y conocidos rodearon su cintura.

- "Que sonriente; que guapo te ves así mi caramelo."

- "No puedo evitarlo si _Princess_ es tan linda, y si te tengo a ti a mi lado. Soy feliz Steven."- Kamatari expresó sus pensamientos reconfortándose en el abrazo.

- "Tan feliz como... ¿para que hagamos algo rápido en el sofá?."- el rubio preguntó con voz pícara y perversa. Kamatari se salio de su abrazo y lo miró con molestia mal fingida.

- "¡Pero que boca la suya señor Wildfire!... que vergüenza, ¿con esa boca besa a su madre?."

- "No últimamente... pero me conformo con besarte a ti."- Steven sonrió tentador, pero su expresión cambió cuando Kamatari no siguió el juego.

- "Con esa boquita... no gracias. Sabes que me gustas mas cuando eres un caballero."- el chico oriental abrazó a su pareja con dulzura y le estampó un beso rápido en los labios- "Cuando eres todo un galán te pones mucho más sexy."- dijo entre los brazos del otro.

- "Todo por ser sexy para ti. ¿Y que quieres hacer hoy?, aún faltan dos semanas para el comienzo de las clases y hay que aprovecharlas ¡al máximo!."

- "Mmmm... pues no sé, hemos hecho de todo en estos días. Me has llevado a pasear, hemos visitado tiendas, hemos salido de picnic en la nieve... Un día en casa seria un buen cambio."- Kamatari miró a aquellos ojitos color cielo con ternura.

- "Un día... ¿en que parte de la casa?."- de pronto Steven tenía aquella expresión casi malévola, y Kamatari entendió demasiado bien lo que el otro quería decir.

- "No seas abusivo Steven... déjame descansar."- se quejó el otro, pero la verdad no podía quejarse. 

No solo los días eran buenos, el sexo además era fantástico entre esos dos; en muy poco tiempo Kamatari había conocido gracias a Steven facetas, posiciones, sensaciones y mil cosas más que no sabía siquiera que existieran. Era increíble pero Steven le había satisfecho incluso las fantasías que Kamatari no sabía eran suyas.

Más las palabras de Kamatari solo hicieron que un Steven en superdeformet lo mirara con ojitos llorosos y perrunas orejitas caídas; mientras en su rostro se divisaba un pucherito.

- "Lo siento, no quise ser abusivo."- Steven miró culpable a Kamatari, quien sentía que el culpable era él mismo.

- "¡Baka!... no eres abusivo, y si fuera así en verdad te rogaría por más. Pero preferiría dejar alguna cosa para la noche, ¿no crees que es mejor esperar un poco y luego disfrutarlo más?."- Kamatari besó con pasión a su rubio y el otro sonrió.

- "Te a-mo."- Steven dijo feliz. Para él también la vida era perfecta.

Entonces el rubio se separó del oriental, lo besó en la mejilla y tomando su abrigo se lo puso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- "O_O Steven ¿A donde vas?."- Kamatari preguntó preocupado.

- "Si nos vamos a quedar necesitaremos provisiones. Unas Magdalenas, unas medialunas; algo salado, té también porque ya se nos acabo... vuelvo en un par de horas."- Steven le guiñó un ojo a su Kamy y salió del lugar con una enorme sonrisa.

Kamatari suspiró satisfecho y decidió relajarse, así que tomando un libro se sentó a leerlo con tranquilidad en su ahora sillón favorito. Más 10 minutos después la puerta sonó.

- "¿Quien será?."- Kamatari se dirigió a la puerta despreocupadamente, pero al abrirla sintió su corazón dejar de latir. Un joven con el uniforme de la embajada japonesa estaba frente a sus ojos.

- "¿Kamatari Honjo?. Traigo un mensaje para usted, por favor firme aquí."- el chico le entregó una carta sellada con cera a Kamatari y le dio un cargo para que firmase.

Kamatari miró el sobre en su mano y el cargo con el sello oficial de la embajada, todo eso le daba muy mala espina. No podía ni reaccionar.

- "Por favor señor, le pido que se apure. Se me ordenó darle esto mientras no estuviese en compañía del hombre identificado como Steven Wildfire."

Kamatari abrio los ojos al escuchar aquello.

- "¿Que... que quiere decir con eso?."- preguntó mortificado.

- "Mire señor, solo sigo órdenes, y he tenido que esperar más de dos días para entregarle esto. Por favor."- el chico pidió serio al ex-Juppon Gatana, y Kamatari firmo el cargo y lo entregó. 

El mensajero se retiró rápidamente y Kamatari se metió de nuevo, sentándose en su sillón y mirando la carta con desconfianza. Finalmente el sello fue roto y Kamatari tomó aire para leer la carta, la cual era pequeña, y sin embargo el corazón amenazó con pararsele para siempre al oriental.

- "No... NO, ¡NO!... ¿porque?..."- fueron las únicas palabras de Kamatari mientras las lagrimas llenaban sus ojos y la carta era arrugada... porque... ¿porque ahora?.

****

Fin del decimosexto capítulo

****

Notitas de la autora descarriada =@.@=

Nyah!... hello everybody! Aqui una linda chibineko que viene a anunciar... ¡Prepárence para el capítulo final!, jojojojojo. Shi, les guste o no les guste; el próximo capítulo en el conclusivo, el final de esta saga... ¿el ultimo que escribiré? =¬.¬= Nah, ya saben que habra alguito más luego de eso; así que las personas que me han escrito suplicando que no termine nunca jamás este fic =u.u= bueno, eso es algo que no puedo cumplir... pero no es el fin del mundo my friends =;.;= a quien engaño, yo también estoy con penita de terminar este fic luego de tanto tiempo, pero por el otro lado es una satisfacción. Aún no es la despedida así que no me voy a poner melodramática, a estas alturas quien sabe para cuando saque el último cap =.= jejejeje, con lo puntual que yo soy.

En fin, como decía al inicio ¡Preparence porque el prox. cap es el final!. ¿Que será lo que dice en esa carta de mal augurio?, ¿Cómo reaccionará Kamatari?. Bueno, todo eso será respondido en el cap final, al igual que la solución del problema porque ¡oigan!, soy una gata de finales felices y no pienso cambiar a estas alturas de mi vida; así que no hay sorpresas en ese aspecto... ¿ya les arruiné el final? =-.-= sorry, creo que estoy un poco baka hoy. En cuanto a la imagen que adorna este capítulo, pues doy las gracias encarecidas a mi adorada y linda ¡¡¡¡MISAO!!!! shi mi niña, te dije que ponía tus imágenes hasta el último sidestory pero no pude evitarlo; estaba tan bella que en lugar del collage que iba a poner de todas las otras fotos preferí poner tu obra preciosa =*.*= y esa encantadora _Princess_ que hiciste, el mundo tenía que verla.

Ahora shi un bechito felino para todos y recuerden; tomatazos, críticas constructivas y demás a kawaii_chibineko@yahoo.com o a lady_chibineko@yahoo.es , que esta chibi es felish con sus comentarios.

Kula Diamond: =n.n= Bueno, me demoré un poco en subir el cap 16 =u.u= nada nuevo en mi, pero pues gracias por desearme felices fiestas, en realidad la pase muy bien. Debo agradecerte además por mandarme la dirección donde esta tu manga, esta kawaii =n.n= dibujas genial amiga. Y bueno, ya para terminarla... no se si vuelva a ser mala de nuevo y me demore =;.;= por favor no te pongas mal por eso, aguanta que hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Un superbechito para ti y pronto nos leemos =non=

Bishojo Hentai: Nyah mi amiga, yo soy peruana de Lima, vivo en Lima shi =n.n= y a mucho orgullo por cierto. Miau... gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, en verdad me hace feliz que te guste mi forma de escribir, y mira ya actualice una vesh mash. Gracias por tu participación en este cap y pues... =u.u= no me maltrates por favor mucho al Nick que aun lo necesito para un par de escenitas por aqui y por alla xD.

Yersi Fanel: Aish amiga ¡Gracias por tu saludito navideño!, como siempre eres un corazón de melón =n.n=

Eyes: ¡Gracias por tu buen deseo de Año Nuevo! =@.@= te juro que si estornude durante la noche xD. Nyah, chilena mira que lindo, andamos cerquita... yo soy peruvianita, somos vecinas =n.n= un dia hasta puede que nos conozcamos que emoción. Nyah, en serio que suerte la tuya, yo daria lo que fuese por poder estar todo el tiempo entre arañas de patas largas y peludas e insectos de todos los colores, formas y tamaños para ir tras ellos y atraparlos con mi red y meterlos a mi frasquito de alcohol con glicerina =-.-= aish esos momentos maravillosos de la vida gatuna mia que añoro tanto... que coshas; aunque si te entiendo lo del baño, eso TODAS lo extrañamos luego de una temporada de trabajo en el campo.

Y bueno, me alegro mucho que te gustase el capitulo 15, jejejeje... la verdad me alegro de que haya sido un buen regalito de navidad para todos los que quiero tanto, por supuesto incluyendote a ti Eyes linda. Y por supuesto espero que este capitulito loco te haya gustado también. Un bechito y muuuuuuchos abrashos para ti. Thanks por el review my friend!

Vilo: =*.*= ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi amigo!!!!!!!... que felicidad como siempre recibir tus palabras. Nyah, que bueno que te haya gustado la transición del Nicholas inicial al de esta etapa (esperate al Nicholas final xD). Nyah, hace tiempo que no te veo my friend, espero que andes bien. Un superbesho para ti y te me cuidas muuuucho. Gracias por el review!

usagi-hk: Adorada conejita de mi cucharon gatuno!!!. Uish, 4 dias sin ordenador =.= eso es una pesadilla, si lo sabre yo =;.;= duele en el alma ¡Pero ya lo tienes nuevamente desde hace mucho y eso es genial!. Nyah, me ha hecho felish sin duda tu review como siempre =*.*= eres una luz en cada capítulo para mi ¡Te adoro!... y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 15; al Nick con sus líos vivenciales y al Kamy loco con sus ansias de 'stevinizarse' un poco (xD esas palabras que me invento que horror). =x.x= Oye amiga, en serio que tienes una imaginación enorme... mira que ya te imaginaste toda una escena en el campus... demo no va a ser tanto asi, ya la verás en el siguiente cap, a ver si te gusta; por lo pronto ya tengo de tu parte una canción western, una romántica y una de café... que habrá sido esta vez =@.@=.

Bueno, hablemos de gatitas; la _Princess_ obvio que tiene su canastita ya en casa, es cierto lo que tu dijiste... no seria muy cómodo para la pobre andar durmiendo en una cama tan movida =-.-=U asi que shi, duerme aparte, y me maullo que te maullara que extraoficialmente si extraña mucho al Baron, dice que le encantaba andar sobre el hocico perruno del can negro. Y en cuanto a otros encargos para ti, te mandó galletas de la señora Merrell el Kamy ya que no hizo ningún pastel de fresas por ahora; pero en cuanto haga uno te envia tu porción =n.n=.

Me voy despidiendo por ahora mi amiga, espero que este cap. tan sencillo te guste en verdad, no es la gran cosa, pero es que el cumpleañitos de mi Ryan lo merecía. Un bechito para ti y gracias por el bello review ¡Soy feliz!. Beshos, beshos... *Muac, muac*

Janendra: ¿Y te gusto el regalo del nene? =n.n= jejejeje, gracias por el review mi amiga mia de mi, aish Janendra que bueno que te gusto todo, =u.u= incluyendo donde hago sufrir mas al ya muy sufrido Nicky; shi ya se que le estoy dando con palo, garrote, bate de beisbol y todo lo demas pero no lo puedo evitar =*n.n*= adoro tanto a mi personaje que simplemente el torturarlo es un placer xD. Nyah... y pues no te me mueras pero el sgte es el ultimo capitulo... =O.O= Oh, no!... AMBULANCIA UNA DESMAYADA!!!!! =O.O= ya se nos esta yendo... NOOOOOOOOO... uf, sobreviste, ya contaba una amiga y una lectora menos... =-.-= bueno, a Nick se lo hubiese peleado una menos xD . Nu, en serio.. gracias por tu participación en este cap y espero que todos anden felices con sus autografos... los mishos, tu pez y tu mi amiga del alma. Gracias por el review my friend, nos andamos leyendo luego =^.~= Y mira... ya saque el sgte cap xD

Lurvin: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado mi amiga!, shi pues, ambos hermanos son muy diferentes en verdad, pero eso es lo que le da estilo a la familia... creo =n.n= . Pues lo del padre de Josh, no lo se... no lo había pensado, mira que más bien involucre a la otra familia en el asunto; espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. 

Por cierto ¡Muchas gracias por tu bella tarjetita! Me encanto en verdad, me alegro el corazón Lurvin-chan. Tanto años de conocernos, en verdad te has vuelto medio indispensable para mi. Un superbechito y un abrazo con todo mi miaulove para ti y ¡Gracias por el review!.

Angeli Murasaki: =*.*= Mira esas casualidades de la vida Loreto-san, a ver que pases por casualidad por aqui una vez más y de nuevo te topes con un cap nuevo xD... aunque esta vez si me demore. Bueno, ¿Te gusto?, espero que si. Sabes, eres la única fan de Kate que le ha echado barras a la entrevista =n.n= aish que orgullo, Kate y yo te lo agradecemos; y estoy superfeliz de que el Lemmon pasado te haya gustado tanto. Un besho y un agradecimiento de parte de Chantilly por esperar con tanto ánimo su aparición por aqui, ya que estabas esperando a saber que era el regalito de Ryan. Gracias por el review mi amiga y un besho para ti con cariño.

nelly_cc: Aish, no me tienes que agradecer por el sosiego que le di a esos dos mi amiga, lo hice porque andaba amenazada de pena de muerte por cierto oriental que tenia su hoz contra mi felino cuello =-.-= eso inspira a cualquiera a meter el lemmon =.= que yo me haya dado el credito despues debe quedar entre nosotras xD. Gracias por tus deseos para mi en este año y sobretodo gracias mil por tu lindo review. un beshito para ti y te me cuidas.

Zac: =-.-= que bueno que cuentas con guardia privada mi amiga, porque la necesitaras en la prixima xD, sera genial. Gracias por tus porras, jejeje... ese "Sigue, sigue" anima a cualquiera (chibi con sus pomponsitos haciendole coro a la barra a ella misma jojojojojo). Shi pues, Nick ya esta mas sereno al parecer y shi... el final se acerca (en realidad viene al siguiente cap xD). Nos vemos en el siguiente cap y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!

Randa1: Holas Randa mi buena amiga mia!... aish, que emoción el recibir tu largo y maravilloso review, gata feliz. Pues si, ya paso el conocer a la familia Wildfire y todo el asunto resulto al final mejor incluso de lo que comenzó, incluyendo a los dos hermanos tan diferentes entre si. Y pues alegrate que ya se dio un cap nuevo =n.n= espero sacar el final pronto, aunque no prometo nada.

=O.O= ¡Que emoción lo que me cuentas del Marcialito! mira que tiene un hermanito n///n que mono, que lindura =;.;= algun dia yo tambien tendre un gatito... smiuf... Pero que buena madre resultó ser Randa, mira que adoptar al Tony asi y tratarlo con tanto cariño, en definitiva la naturaleza esta llena de bondad, y solo en Randita se puede notar. Espero que a estas alturas esten los dos sanitos y muy juguetones, pero no destructores... dales a todos tus mishos un enorme beshito de mi parte en las cabeshitas.

Pues en cuanto al fic "Lazos", como ya sabes terminó bien hace como un mes y se que te gusto el final. Me seguire esforzando en todo lo que le siga y si lees algo de eso espero que te guste... y no te me andes desmayando por alli xD. Un bechito para ti mi amiga y gracias por todo.

Verito: ¡Hola Verito!, aish pues yo tampoco se como llegaste al fic pero ¡Que bueno que lo encontraste!... =*.*= que emocion recibir tu review. Pues aqui sigo adelante y entrego un nuevo cap =n.n= espero que te guste... y desde ya... Diox, si leiste todo de principio al final de un tiron, pues mis respetos porque este fic resulto ser un libro ¡ENORME! =n.n= que bueno que te gusto.

mary blue: Hola Ale-chan! Nyah, espero que no te moleste que me tomase la libertad de sacarte por aqui xD es que ya te puse en el club de fans de Nick... yo se que le tienes cariño. Bueno, espero haber contestado algunas de las preguntas pasadas como "llegaran a tiempo para su cumpleaños?, es cierto que Matt le propuso matrimonio a Kate?? cuando nos llegara la version oficial??"; y pues a las otras ya veremos cuando les daremos respuesta... pero si habra no te preocupes. Gracias por tus preguntitas para el Kamy y mil gracias por sobre todo por el reviewsito que me enviaste ¡Soy felish! =*.*= felinamente felish. Un enorme besho para ti y nos seguiremos leyendo ¡Byes!.

Tira Misu: Nyah!... bueno shi, al pobre Nicholas lo he tratado mal ¡Mea culpa!, pero... pero... ¡Es que lo quiero tanto que martirizarlo es una prueba de mi amor! xDDDDDDDD jejejeje, si lo se, soy una pesadilla de escritora. Bueno, ya supiste que paso en el cumple y pues espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien. Gracias por el review mi amiga, y un bechito para ti.

Yuki-chan: ¡Que emoción ver un review tuyo por aqui!, aunque igual yo sabia que leías cada capítulo, pero igual es emocionante =*.*= Me alegro sobremanera que te haya gustado, que te sientas enganchada y pues... tantas cosas lindas. y shi, ya se termina =u.u= pero nada dura para siempre... osea, "No hay mal que dure 100 años ni lector que lo resista" xDDDDD aunque a mi mal le faltaban 97 años mas para llegarle a hartar a alguien jujuju.

Bueno, espero que este nuevo cap te guste, me he esforzado en el ¡En serio lo he hecho!... y pues sobre Ryan, esta en el procesos =-.-= no se puede apurar a la ciencia. Bueno mi amiga, gracias por el review y no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste... NOS VEMOS!

Reiko Noriko: Aish Reiko, que lindas tus palabras u///u me sonrojas, me desmayo... no es para tanto. Bueno, la verdad no me habia puesto a pensar en eso de un fic con la mayoria de personajes como originales y que sea dificil de escribir hasta que tu me lo expusiste =¬.¬= en realidad... ¡QUE VERGUENZA!... me das demasiado credito, pero mil gracias por tu confianza en mi y tu apoyo. La verdad que el fic esta en todos lados hasta el 13-II por culpa de las imagenes... tengo la imagen del 14, del 16 y 17, pero las del 13-III y la del 15 me faltan, siguen en fabricación; no esta muerto... el fic andaba de parranda xDDD. Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y una vez más gracias por el review. ¡Eres un sol!

Lyu Lestrangue: Nyah!... que emoshion encontrar un review tuyo Jose-san!!!... =;.;= aunque al parecer esta incompleto, pero sigue siendo un super regalo... ¡Gracias!. Después de tanto tiempo es superlindo en verdad, y pues si yo se quienes son tus favoritos.. y andamos en las mismas, aun no encuentro al Steven de mis sueños =u.u= es mas que dificil, casi imposible... pero bueno. Gracias por el review, y espero que este capítulo te guste tambien. Un super beshito felino para ti con mucho miaulove!!!

****

Y ahora en el loco mundo de la autora 

=x.x= ¡Un hecho sin precedentes!... algo nunca antes visto y sin embargo por todos esperado... ¡Hoy es día para que reciban un autografo de nuestros chicos! =n.n= o les den algo especial si es que quieren... ¿se habrá enterado alguien? =O.O= ¿Pero que ven mis felinisticos ojitos? ¡¿De donde salieron esas enormes colas que estan frente a mi canastita felina?. ¡Que alguien llame a seguridad!

Y al frente de la canastita... (osea al estudio **_"Canastita felina" _**xDDDD)...

Nicholas: ¬_¬ Steven, ¿como infiernos permití que me convencieras de hacer esto?.

Steven ríe mientras sus vulpinas orejitas se asoman por su cabecita en deformet. Nicholas suspira mientras toma otra foto suya y la dedica a una más de aquellas locas que lo veían con ojitos en corazón... en el mejor de los casos. La mayoría le clavaba unas miradas no muy lindas encima... ¿cuantas veces más tendría que repetir que era un hombre comprometido en matrimonio?

Un golpe efectuado con un montón de fotos cae sobre la rubia cabecita, y con lagrimitas en los ojitos color cielo, Steven mira a su koi mirarlo de manera retadora.

Kamatari: No molestes a tu nii-san Steven ¬_¬ o ya sabes lo que sucedera.

Steven pone carita de pena y se concentra de nuevo en su ruma de fotos para autografiar y en el montón de chicas que hacian cola para recibir su autografo y lo miraban con caritas de... bueno, no muy santas.

Al otro lado, Josh firma en silencio a pesar del griterio a su lado, mientras no deja de vigilar a Ryan, quien esta con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y animadamente da autografos llenos de dibujos a todo el mundo. Oh!, que felicidad. Y al otro lado un solitario Matt firma con algo de miedo ante aquella fama inesperada que de pronto tenía ante si y que la verdad no deseaba.

Matt: Katy... ¿donde te has metido?.

Y en las largas filas...

Cierta conocida fenixita estaba bien acomodada en su lugar en la fila para pedir autografor a Nicholas, vigilaba cada paso dado en dirección a su ídolo de dorada cabellera.

Ale-chan: ¡Solo dos personas!... que emoción, que emoción... ¡SOLO UNA PERSONA! XvX creo que me muero... ¡¡¡¡AH!!!... ME TOCA, ME TOCA...

La fenixita se le pone delante a Nicholas y lo mira con un rostro de amor incondicional, lo cual hace que Nicholas mire a la señorita en llamas con una gotita.

Nicholas: Si... ¿A quien va dirigido el autógrafo?...

Ale-chan: ¡A mi!... mi nombre es Ale, o Mery Blue... *v* pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras Nicky lindo.

Nicholas: Ah... si... entonces para Ale-chan, con cariño de Nicholas Wildfire. Tome la foto autografiada, espero que le guste.

Nicholas le entrega la foto a Ale y roza las plumitas de su alita de plumas rojas y doradas haciendo que Ale se sonroje y casi se desmaye.

Ale-chan: Ay... creo que nunca me volveré a lavar esa alita... *v* ¡Te amo!, soy de tu club de fans... QUIERO FOTOS DE TU MATRIMONIO CON ELIANE...

Ale dice mientras se la llevan con camilla a la seccion de atención a fans emocionadas y casi desmayadas.

Y por otro lado, una linda jovencita hacia fila para su autografo de Steven, mientras que su mochila hacia fila para su autografo de Kamatari =n.n=U

nelly_cc: A ver... creo que ya termine... ¡Listo!.

Dos fotografías suyas estaban en sus manos, había decidido que no solo quería autógrafos de sus fos personajes favoritos, sino que quería que éstos tuviesen algo especial de su parte. Por fin llegó su turno para la fila de Steven, y de suerte a su mochila le faltaban tres personas más para llegar a Kamatari.

Steven: ¡Yoho linda señorita! n__n digame el nombre de tan bella figura a quien tengo el honor de entregarle este autógrafo por favor.

Como siempre Steven lanzó una de sus miradas arrebatadoras e hizo que nelly_cc se sonrojara hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

nelly_cc: Bueno, que diga a nombre de nelly_cc...

Steven: *__* Nombre bello como bella la persona que lo lleva... que inspiración, eso pondré en la foto.

nelly_cc: *__* tu también eres bello guapura; pero mira... yo te doy un autógrafo también; así estamos pares.

Steven: ¡¿Para miiiiiii?!. ¡AY QUE EMOCIÓN! A ver que dice, ejem...: "Eres un hermoso Adonis y Kamy tiene una suerte inmensa al tener a alguien que lo apapache y consienta tanto como tú. Esa sonrisa colgate es realmente seductora ahora sé porqué Kamy no puede resistirse jejeje la verdad quién podría hohohoho. Me harías muy feliz si me mandaras un besito... claro con el permiso de tu Kamy." O__O Pero que bello regalo, y tengo una sonrisa Colgate, jujujuju. A ver monada, con gusto te doy tu besito.

Y dicho aquello Steven se paró y le dio un superbeso en la mejilla y otro en la mano a nelly_cc, tanto así que tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse.

nelly_cc: Ay... yo, bueno... gracias... esto... me voy por alli (nelly_cc señala la otra fila y comienza a caminar como en una nube, Steven le manda un guiño y va a la siguiente persona. Entonces nelly_cc llega a la fila de Kamatari, se pone su mochila y mira que aun faltaban dos personas para llegar)

En tanto en la fila de Nicholas; una gatita morada con triángulos verdes esperaba emocionada por su autografo, en tanto que sus tres camaradas gatos estaban bien estampados en las filas de Matt, Kamatari y Steven, su pez Aragon estaba en la fila de Josh y una notita en la espalda de alguien en la fila de Ryan guardaba su sitio.

Janendra: ¡Ay que emoción mi Nick!, mio de mi =O.O= que lindo.

La cola avanzo rápido y de pronto Janendra estaba frente a su ídolo de todos los tiempos, y sin dudarlo se tiró encima de él acurrucándose en los brazos del rubio y ronroneando de placer.

Nicholas (por completo sin saber que hacer): Estoooo... señorita... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?.

Janendra: Si te haces gay me harás feliz por el resto de mi vida y todas las que me quedan también =*.*=

Nicholas: X__X Estooooo... a nombre de quien el autógrafo.

Janendra (aún bien acurrucada y haciendo pequeños sonidos gatunos de satisfacción): prrr... Janendra, tu fan incondicional, amante de todo tu ser, creyente absoluta de tu total perfección y gatita que se muere por ti.

Nicholas: X___XU oh... de acuerdo, para Janendra...

Nicholas hizo el autografo despacito pues tener a Janendra bien colgada de su cuello no le hacia fácil el escribir el autografo. Pero lo terminó y se lo dio.

Janendra: =o.o= ¡Aún falta!

Nicholas (cada vez más sonrojado): ¿Falta?...

Janendra: SI!... falta para Abad y para...

Y en la fila de Josh, un pecesito en su pecerita mira a Josh con una cara de adoración total y suspirando sus burbujas; mientras que Josh lo mira con una gotita y sin saber que hacer. El pecesito le da una lista a Josh con los nombres de las personas a las que tenía que hacerle autografos, aún con la misma carita de adoración; y Josh lee alli que dice muy claramente que de entre todos los autografos, uno muy especial y con muchos corazones debe ser destinado a Aragon. Josh suspira... corazones... corazones -___-

Janendra dio los nombres de todos sus acompañantes gatunos y del pecesito y las instrucciones para cada autografo. Nicholas suspiró sabiendo que aún la tendría encima durante un buen rato... 45 minutos después, Janendra salía feliz del lugar con autografos de todos los firmantes, y un muy buen recuerdo de la casi media hora que estuvo bien abrazada al cuello de Nicholas =*.*=

y regresando con nelly_cc en la fila de Kamatari...

Kamatari: Muy buen día señorita, ¿a quien le tengo el placer?.

nelly_cc miró con ojitos brillantes a Kamatari y le dijo en un suspiro

nelly_cc: Para nelly_cc, admiradora empedernida y fanática abnegada.

Kamatari: n____n será un placer señorita.

nelly_cc recibió el autografo con estrellitas tintilando en sus ojitos y con cariño le dio una foto a Kamatari también.

nelly_cc: Este es para usted.

Kamatari: ¿Para mi? O__O ¿y que es?, oh! una foto suya, y tiene algo escrito: "Te felicito por como has sabido sobrellevar todos los acontecimietnos de tu vida y por haberte brindado una nueva oportunidad. Soy una grán fanática tuya y me encanta la manera en que manejas esa gran hoz. Sé que no es necesario que te lo diga pero ...eres realmente sexy!! Te adoro Kamatari-san!!!"

Kamatari se sonroja todo y con las mejillas teñidas de carmín toma una mano de nelly_cc y le sonrie.

Kamatari: Es precioso, gracias.

nelly_cc sonríe y nuevamente sale de la fila caminando como en una nube... la vida podía ser buena.

Mientras tanto una señorita vestida de negro se acerca sigilosamente a Kamatari y le pide su autógrafo. Tiene una sonrisa muy confiada y lo mira muy seductoramente.

ZAC: Para Zac por favor... tu fiel admiradora.

Pero en su mente anda otra cosa, esta buscando el momento adecuado y mira a todos lados, parece que nadie la detendria... pero entonces una figura vestida de ninja del Oniwabanshuu aparece, una jovencita que la mira con enfado y se pone a un costado de Kamatari a manera de guardián... ¡Es Misao! (la artista del fanart de este capítulo O__O). Zac la mira y suspira en resignación, ya habrá tiempo en la entrevista; con una sonrisa agradece el autografo y se retira del lugar.

Kamatari: Misao, ¿seguro que andas bien?... no has comido ni descansado en todo el dia.

Misao: Estoy muy bien... sigue y no te preocupes por mi n__n

Mientras tanto en la fila de Nicholas nuevemente, una jovencita aparecía de la nada y obviando toda fila se tira sobre Nicholas con un gran salto dejándolo casi shockeado y sin respirar, pues tan fuerte era el abrazo que lo estaba asfixiando.

Nicholas: Se... señorita... ¿puedo... ayu-dar... la?.

Yun (bishojo hentai): No, yo solo queria tirarme encima tuyo ¡Un poquito más!. Aunque el autografo suena bien... ¡tanto como llevarte conmigo al final del día!

Nicholas vuelve a suspirar, aquello se estaba transformando en un pandemonium

En tanto que a la entrada del lugar de autógrafos, llega un grupo muy colorido liderado por una gatita syamesa, y seguido de un perrito muy simpatico y algo grande, una chica rubia con cara de pocos amigos y una chica de pelo lila que de pronto había clavado sus ojos nada amistosos sobre Steven a la lejanía, y lo miraba con cara de 'Te voy a matar ¬_¬ lo hare, lo hare... lo hare.'

La gatita suspira, mira alrededor notando la gran cantidad de gente. Iba a ser difícil terminar con todo, pero lo harían.

Syamuneko: Bueno gente... a separarse y creo saber como nos ira bien: Cyntella, tu vas donde Matt y Nicholas; Kotaro, te toca donde Ryan y Josh...

La chica del pelo lila de pronto interrumpe de mala gana.

Kotaro: ¡¿Como que donde Ryan y Josh?!... ¡Yo quiero al guero! ¬_¬ Lo voy a hacer pagar por meterse con mi madre Kamatari grrrrr.... quiero su cabeza... 

Syamuneko: Que esta es otra dimensión, aquí Kamatari no es tu madre-padre, no esta con tu papá y tiene otra vida =-.-=

Kotaro: ¡Nada! El desteñido es MIO.

Syamuneko: Ya tienes tus asignaciones... no iras donde ningún Wildfire y es todo. Yan-sé; a ti te tocan Steven y Kamatari.

La chica rubia mira a la gatita y saca cálculos.

Cyntella: ¿Y tu?, nosotros estamos con todo el trabajo y tu no tienes a nadie ¬_¬xx

Syamuneko: ¡Falso!... yo tengo alguien importante a quien pedirle autógrafo.

El perro suspira al notar de quien hablaba Syamuneko.

Yan-sé: Syamu, no creo que pironeko de autógrafos.

Syamuneko: =;.;= no me digas eso que ando ilusionada... =O.O= ¡Espera, alli esta!... ¡PIROOOOO!.

Y la gatita desaparece tras una nube de polvo que fue lo único que quedo tras divisar al gatito de pelaje en flamas.

Kotaro: Te cambio de firmantes perro.

Yan-sé mira a Kotaro y se va corriendo a la fila de Steven antes de que le digan nada más.

Kotaro: ¬_¬ Perro traicionero, me las va a pagar... grrrr.... se la va a ver con mi 'Abanico Takuden'

Cyntella: Ya dejalo, vamos a hacer las filas, recabar los autógrafos... ¬_¬ y nos preparamos luego para la entrevista.

Ambas asienten y como dos profesionales van hacia sus lugares respectivos...

Mientras tanto, más adelante en la fila de Steven, una damita muy emocionada se tira sobre Steven igual que lo hiciese otra sobre su hermano antes.

Kymberly: *__* Steven por fin ¡Que emoción!... ¡Quiero mi autógrafo!... ¡¡¡AHORA!!! ¡weeee!

Steven (muy feliz y alborotado como siempre): Pues será un placer si me dice su nombre bella señorita.

Kymberly: Kymberly... Kymberly Benton... ¡Yo quiero, rápido!.

Kymberly aún sigue en el cuello de Steven y a éste no parece molestarle en absoluto, el resto mira feliz pues al parecer aquella chica no seria la última... ¿porque habría de serlo?

En tanto que de pronto en el set, cierta angelita de luz aparece vestida al mejor estilo Kamatari del Juppon Gatana y saca tanto su hoz gigante como una espada láser al mejor estilo Star Wars, y comienza a sacar a medio mundo de su camino hasta su ídolo; en tanto que misteriosamente la música de ~Heart of Sword~ suena de fondo desde que la angelita apareció.

Yersi Fanel: ¡Quitense de mi camino!... vamos, muevanse; ángel de luz kamatarisado pasando... ¡Que se muevan!.

Las alitas blancas se mueven con elegancia mientras la angelita llega hasta donde Kamatari y lo mira con total adoración, le extiende un papel hecho de fibras de oro con la imagen de Kamatari repugada en el.

Yersi Fanel: *__* ¿Me lo firmas?... a que si, ¿verdad que si?.

Kamatari mira a la angelita con una sonrisa y toma el papel de oro, firmándolo con gran placer.

En tanto, cierta conocida leoncita se hecha muy placidamente en la mesa de Ryan y lo mira mientras escoge con una garrita uno de los autoretratos dibujados por Ryan para su firma, y mientras el pequeño decora con placer el autografo la leoncita lo mira y comienza a hablarle, haciéndole de pronto una pregunta muy importante.

Lurvin: Oye Ryan... ¿Que opina tu familia de Josh?.

Bueno, en realidad Lurvin ya sabía la respuesta pues ya se habia leido el capítulo... pero quería saberla del propio Ryan.

Ryan: Bueno linda leoncita n___n mi mamá quiere mucho a Josh, mi papá también, y mi hermano David también... al resto le falta adaptarse pero yo se que terminaran queriendolo... ¡En serio!

Lurvin miro a Ryan y sonrió de forma felina, se despidió y se formó en la fila de Joshua esperando su turno, y cuando por fin llego repitió lo mismo poniéndose en la mesa de Josh y eligiendo un modelo de los retratos de Josh que habían sido dibujados pro Ryan con mucho cariño la noche anterior. Lurvin miró a Josh, sabía que el chico no era de hablar... asi que preguntó de frente

Lurvin: Dime que opina tu padre respecto a tu relación con Ryan.

Josh quedó impactado durante un momento, sin saber que hacer, decir o como actuar. Luego bajó la mirada apenado.

Josh: Mi padre... no sabe... sobre Ryan...

Josh le entregó rápidamente a Lurvin el autografo dejando a entender que no quería más preguntas. La leoncita siguió su camino hacia Nicholas y aprovechando llegar hizo todo una vez más.

Lurvin: Oye ¿no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar tras las paredes?.

Se puede apreciar a Nick sonrojado mientras Lurvin le guiña un ojo. Lurvin sonrie coqueta y sigue con el interrogatorio.

Lurvin: Bueno, dime entonces cuando planeas hacerle la visita sorpresiva a tu hermanito y si vas a llevar a tu amada contigo.

Nicholas: ¿Y quien le aviso sobre eso señorita?.

Lurvin se limitó a sonreir con picardía dando a entender que era ella quien hacía las preguntas y no al revés. Nicholas bufó.

Nicholas: Quizas pronto... y tal vez la lleve... pero, no estoy seguro aún.

En tanto en algún lugar lejos del gentío.

Syamuneko: Entonces piro-chan... ¿verdad que me das muchos autografos?.

pironeko mira a syamuneko muy apenado, pero con cariño toma la libretita y comienza a llenar, más que un autografo, toda una dedicatorio especial para la gatita; la cual suspira embelesada mientras mira con corazoncitos en los ojitos a pironeko.

Y en la fila de Kamatari...

Yan-sé: Y uno especial para syamuneko... y uno para Cyntella Kodome... y otro para...

Y en la de Steven...

Lurvin: Y entonces, ¿para cuando te casas con Kamy aunque solo sea de palabra y delante de tu familia?.

Steven: Ay mishita, espero que pronto porque no veo la hora de sentar un hogar *__* para comer Kamy-chan y pastel de fresas todos los días, jujujujuju

Steven ríe juguetón mostrando sus orejitas vulpinas y un colmillito en el proceso, Lurvin mueve la colita encantada... solo le faltan dos autografos más.

Y así la tarde continua... esto parece que no tiene cuando acabar; por cada persona que se va dos nuevas llegan. ¿Será que podré tener a mis personajes de vuelta para el último capítulo?... bueno, supongo que luego lo descubriran =n.n=

Este capítulo fue terminado el 24 de marzo del 2004


	21. capítulo 17

**Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón**

**Autor: chibineko**

**NOTA:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

Capítulo XVII: El día que tu amor llegó a mi corazón 

Un cortito antes de comenzar el capítulo

Nah... bueno, esta chibi sabe que esperan leer que es lo que ha pasado luego de la terrible carta recibida por Kamy... ¡Ya viene eso!, pero antes tengo que presentarles algo importante... ¡Esto esta pasando a muchos, muchos... MUCHISIMOS KM DE DISTANCIA!... bueno, donde exactamente no se O.O es un lugar secreto...

**PLANEANDO EL SECUESTRO DE KAMY **_(por Zac Nekozukamori, angel de maldad)_

En un lugar oscuro como la misma noche, un grupo de personas se halla alrededor de una gran mesa, la tenue luz de antorchas ilumina el lugar.

Joven: que tienes planeado Zac

Zac: pues verán queridos colegas, pronto será la entrevista a Kamatari, será lo perfecto para llevárnoslo

David: pero toda la prensa estará ahí

Zac: pues en eso entra Lestat

Lestat: y yo que hago

Zac: simple, se supone que eres una archi famosa estrella de rock, pues iras todo cubierto y con gafas, luego te pondrás de pie y preguntaras lo que sea, ahí entras tu Claudia

Claudia: y yo que hago

Zac: pues diras en voz alta "tu eres Lestat" entonces todos dirán "¿nani?" y mientras se forma un ratito el barullo entro yo

Hombre: pero ama ¿como hará para llevárselo?

Zac: muy fácil, por eso le trabaje su capa de invisibilidad al 4 ojos de Potter, así que llego hasta él, le aplico un_ desmaius_ y me lo llevo

Lucius: no eres tan fuerte

Zac: te recuerdo papá que tengo sangre vampira, así que da fuerza extra

Draco: por cierto ¿donde anda Severus?

Zac: ya llegara, oye Louis ¿y Armand?

Lestat: porque él tiene que saber ¬¬

Zac: ya, no te pongas celoso

Louis: me dijo que esta reclutando mas vampiros

Marius: oye ¿pero tanto para un simple secuestro?

Zac: si claro, muy simple va ser, te recuerdo que deberemos lidiar con una multitud de fanaticas enfurecidas, además de contar con esa niña de Misao que la ultima vez se interpuso en mi camino, y otro hecho es una cosa rubia, Steven, ese rubio nos va jorobar bastante el plan, no dejara que se lleven así de facil a su Kamy, aunque pronto será mío wuajajaja!!!!!!!!!

Hombres ancapuchados: ¡Merlín salve a gran ama Zac!

Severus: ya deja de hacer tanta bulla

Zac: papi

Armand: ya llegue con mas refuerzo

Zac: ese es mi Armand caracho

Marius: te recuerdo que es mío ¬¬

David: y que yo soy de él ¬¬

Zac: pero que él solo quiere a Louis

Lestat: ¬¬

Louis: ¡ jejejeje

Lestat: pues les recuerdo que Louis es solo mío

Zac: ya no empiecen, además que Marius, tu andas tras mi viejo Sevy hace un buen...

Lucius: ¬¬, Sevy es mío

Severus: ya déjense de eso, ¿tienes listo el plan?

Zac: sip, uds. serán el muro de contingencia, apenas salga con Sevy me recibirá Marius, de ahí tanto vampiros como mortifagos estarán ubicados en sitios estratégicos para evitar que la masa nos alcance

Lestat: ¿se puede matar?

Zac: no creo que chibineko nos deje, aunque si les esta permitido dejarlos desmayados, en caso de los vampiros, pues dejarlos en sueño hipnótico

Draco: y que si ellos nos atacan

Zac: obvio que eso pasara, pues solo podemos defendernos

Lestat: ¿ni una probadita de sangre?

Zac: no ¬¬

Lestat: ¿nadita nadita?

Zac: nones ¬¬

Lestat: así nadie querrá trabajar

Zac: luego muerdes cuantos cuellos quieras, pero primero lo primero

Severus: quizás una poción en sus vasos nos ayuden

Zac: excelente idea papi, así los dejamos dormidos y nos resulta mas fácil

Claudia: supongo que tendrás un plan B en caso que este no resulte

Zac: of course

Lestat: ¿como que no resulte? soy un dios de la música

Zac: pero a veces los cristianos pierden la fé

Lucius: y cual es ese plan

Zac: pues veran.........

chibineko: o.O No me pregunten que fue eso... YO NO ESTOY ENTERADA DE NADA!, yo solo pasaba por aqui escribiendo y de pronto paso eso.... TvT ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mi capítulo final?!.

... Ahora si, comencemos con el capítulo 17

Steven regresaba feliz a su destino. Estaba ya por llegar a su habitación, y lo mejor era que había demorado realmente muy poco en su travesía; lo que creyó serían más de dos horas no fueron más que hora y quince más o menos más tiempo con su adorado Kamy. Tarareando una alegre melodía entro a la habitación, más al abrir la puerta su melodía murió al igual que su buen ánimo.

- "K... ¿Kamy?."- Steven murmuró confundido, mientras veía a un congelado Kamatari mirarlo con una maleta a medio hacer sobre el sofá- "Cariño... que... ¿que significa esto?."- Steven dejó las compras de lado y se acercó a Kamatari realmente despacio, mientras veía la maleta con la ropa de Kamatari, sus libros y demás; y trataba de decirse a si mismo de manera convincente que aquello era un mal sueño.

Por su parte Kamatari se mordió un labio de manera disimulada por tan solo un momento, y de repente habló con una voz fría que no parecía la suya propia.

- "¿Que no es obvio?... me voy de aquí. Verás, creo que ya fue suficiente de esto, así que es hora de terminar y seguir adelante... fue divertido, lo admito; sin embarg..."

- "¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!."- Steven cortó a Kamatari en su discurso, el cual estaba a punto de arrancarle el corazón, y en un movimiento desesperado tomó a Kamatari por los hombros y lo hizo mirarlo a la cara; o por lo menos eso intento- "¿Como que divertido?... ¿Como que te vas?."- Steven se sentía enfermo de pronto, y su piel perdía color a cada segundo- "¡Deja de jugar que no me gusta esto!. No entiendo, no te puedes ir... Kamatari ¡MIRAME!, ¡HABLAME!, ¡EXPLICAME!."- Steven exigió en medio de sus gritos.

Más Kamatari no contestó, tan solo se soltó del agarre de Steven, y le dio la espalda. Respiró profundo y tomó una prenda de ropa que había caído al suelo al momento que vio a Steven entrar por la puerta.

- "Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto Steven, me voy, no es tan difícil de entender... espero que tengas una bonita vida."- Kamatari tragó, tratando de reprimir un sollozo, lo cual hizo de manera efectiva; al tiempo que se regañaba a si mismo por haber sido tan lento... ¿Porque tuvo que quedarse tanto tiempo llorando en el sillón?... ah, a quien engañaba... aparte de a Steven ¡Oh su pobre Steven!, el corazón se le hacía pedacitos al oriental, pero aquello era lo mejor... las ganas de volver a llorar eran cada vez más fuertes.

Hacía tan solo 20 minutos que había comenzado a hacer su maleta, aunque claro... solo se llevaba aquello con lo que había llegado; nada de lo que Steven le había dado, simplemente no podría hacerlo... su corazón no lo resistiría, como estaba a punto de no resistirlo en el momento presente. Sabía que Steven le estaba diciendo algo, sabía que su rubio amado suplicaba, podía sentirlo a sus espaldas, podía sentir las lágrimas gotear en la alfombra... pero no iba a voltearse a verlo... no iba a escucharlo ¡Aquello era lo mejor!. Tomaría su maleta y se iría con _Princess_... se iría para siempre con... la niña de ambos. Las manos le temblaron a Kamatari, tragó cerrando la maleta sin importarle ya si lo tenia todo o no, no podía soportar ni un minuto más, no sin desarmarse todo. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas mientras giraba tratando de no ver a Steven para poder salir de allí, correr lejos y comenzar a llorar como todo su ser se lo exigía.

Pero no pudo, unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon dejándolo sin escape.

- "¡Steven suéltame!."- Kamatari casi grito mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su pareja, pero de pronto no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Steven tiró de Kamatari, echándolo al sillón y poniéndose sobre él.

- "¡MALDICIÓN HONJO! ¡NO TE SUELTO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS EN MI CARA Y A LOS OJOS QUE YA NO ME AMAS, QUE TODO SE ACABO!."- Steven temblaba pero no exactamente de furia, así como no era furia lo que originaba sus gritos; sino el miedo mezclado con terror más grande que había sentido en toda su vida.

Y allí estaban por fin, un par de ojos mirando a los otros; y todo el poco aplomo que Kamatari reunió se escurría con las lágrimas que brotaron de sus enrojecidos ojos, los cuales dejaron a Steven mudo de repente.

- "¡Suéltame!."- Kamatari comenzó a gritar entre llanto y forcejeo, más un ahora mucho más asustado Steven se negaba a hacerlo.

- "¡No! ¡No se lo que pasa, pero esto no es normal!... no puede serlo."- Steven dijo en tono suplicante mientras abrazaba a Kamatari a pesar de los golpes que caían sobre él- "Dime que pasa, no me lo ocultes mi amor. No me merezco esto."- Steven lloraba de dolor y angustia; pero no podía perder sentido de lo que hacía, Kamatari no dejaba de lanzar golpes desesperados para librarse de sus brazos.

Pero Kamatari no dijo más, tan solo trató de liberarse con más fuerza hasta que lo consiguió; y al hacerlo trató de llegar desesperado hasta la puerta, ya sin importarle su maleta ni nada más. Pero no llegó lejos, Steven se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con una desesperación cada vez mayor por mantenerlo quieto y lograr parar aquella pesadilla, y fue en el suelo, entre el forcejeo, que un sobre medio amarillento salió volando del abrigo de Kamatari.

Entonces todo se congeló de nuevo. Kamatari miró con terror como el sobre volaba, y la mirada de Steven fue de la de Kamatari al sobre. Y pronto una nueva lucha se dio, una por alcanzar el sobre que tanta tensión había generado segundos antes... y fue Steven el vencedor.

- "¡No!"- Kamatari trató de manera infructuosa de recuperar el sobre, pero Steven lo tomo, y abrió casi despedazándolo.

El rubio comenzó por ver los kanjis, y luego el sello que ostentaba en la parte de atrás. Una carta del gobierno japonés... ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Que nos los iban a dejar en paz nunca?!. Rompió el sobre en su afán por sacar la carta en el interior, y aunque aún no podía leer a la perfección todos los Kanjis, entendió los suficientes para descifrar de manera aproximada lo que decía en si.

- "Te... te ordenan volver... y... y me mencionan... que... que no me entere, que te castigarán... no, que me castigarán a mi de saberlo... que... oh, Dios... ¿Kamy?"- Steven volteó a ver por fin a Kamatari, quien lo veía lloroso y tembloroso; y antes de que Steven pudiese decir palabra alguna, el chico oriental se desmoronó en su sitio, entre llantos amargos. No podía hablar, el dolor era demasiado para Kamatari, así como lo era para Steven, pero éste último reaccionó casi por instinto y envolvió en sus brazos protectores a su amante, tratando en vano de calmar su llanto- "No... no llores mi vida. Lo resolveremos, en serio... no llores..."- Steven dijo y sin embargo las lágrimas también acudían a sus ojos.

En tanto, en los cuarteles de inteligencia en la Embajada de Japón en los Estados Unidos...

El capitán Ishinozaki acababa de recibir noticias del mensajero recién llegado, y simplemente ¡No podía creer que todo aquello hubiese sucedido sin su conocimiento!... Pero sabía de que se trataba todo aquello. Simplemente fue hasta la oficina principal, donde sabia que encontraría a su mejor subordinado, y también el que tenía la cabeza más dura.

- "Igushiken-san."- lo llamó con voz neutral al llegar a su escritorio y encontrarlo trabajando en él. El oficial alzó el rostro mirando a su superior inmediato- "¿Me permite un momento en la sala de descanso? Quisiera hablar sobre un asunto importante con usted."- el hombre dijo en el mismo tono neutral.

Igushiken asintió y se paró de inmediato, siguiendo a paso marcial a su superior, sin siquiera preguntar o cuestionar la repentina llamada. Llegaron al lugar de destino y el capitán tomó asiento, señalando uno contiguo al suyo para que su oficial lo imitase; e Igushiken tomó asiento y miró a su capitán con aquel rostro desprovisto de todo sentimiento que siempre llevaba consigo.

- "Hace cerca de media hora llegó un mensajero... el cual llevó, según acabo de ser informado, una carta de los altos mandos al agente Kamatari. Me parece que usted debía ser informado de ello también."- el capitán Ishinozaki miró interrogante a su subordinado, mientras este procesaba la información.

- "Le agradezco señor que me diese la información."- el oficial respondió. Ishinozaki suspiró.

- "Y quisiera que me dijese, a menos que fuese confidencial, de que se trata todo esto. El soldado mensajero se disculpó por no haber llegado antes, aún cuando su salida se registró dos días atrás. Alegó que fue debido a las órdenes que recibió, las cuales fueron dadas por usted. ¿Es cierto eso?"- el capitán miró de manera inquisitiva a su oficial.

- "Afirmativo señor. El soldado tuvo órdenes específicas de no entregarle al agente Kamatari el documento, a menos que lo encontrase solo, y en especial sin la presencia del ciudadano norteamericano conocido como Steven Wildfire."- Igushiken respondió aquello con la misma voz desprovista de cualquier emoción.

- "Y digame Igushiken-san, ¿Sabe usted de que se trata el documento?."- el capitán Ishinozaki tenía una ligera sospecha, pero deseaba creer que su oficial no había sido tan estrecho de mente como al parecer lo era después de todo.

- "Si señor. Se le ha mandado la orden inmediata de retorno al agente Kamatari hacia el Japón, con su subsecuente instalación en un nuevo puesto bajo nuevas órdenes."- el oficial respondió, y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, un pequeño atisbo de satisfacción se asomó en su mirada.

- "¿Y me puede explicar usted si tiene conocimiento del porque han decidido tal cosa los altos mandos?."

- "Afirmativo. Debido a que piensan que la relación actual del agente Kamatari con el ciudadano norteamericano Steven Wildfire entorpecerá su desempeño y pondrá en duda su lealtad hacia nuestro gobierno, por lo cual más que un arma a favor del gobierno, podría volver a ser una amenaza."

El capitán Ishinozaki suspiró de nuevo. Ya... ahora estaba demasiado claro, comenzando por el hecho de que el único que pudo dar informes que diesen pie a aquel pensamiento de parte de los oficiales del Alto Mando estaba frente a si.

- "Muchas gracias Igushiken-san, ahora puede volver a sus labores."- el capitán se paró haciendo un saludo marcial, el cual fue respondido por el oficial, que poco después procedió a retirarse.

Ishinozaki esperó entonces unos segundos antes de sentarse de nuevo. Igushiken era un excelente oficial, pero a veces podía ser un dolor de cabeza. Volvió a suspirar mientras se preguntaba si al enterarse el joven Wildfire de todo aquello, lograría mantener la cabeza de Igushiken pegada a los hombros del mismo... bueno, eso tal vez... de lo que estaba seguro era de que acababa de perder al mejor agente que el gobierno había enviado a los Estados Unidos desde que los lazos entre ambos países comenzaron a darse de manera tímida. Bueno, cada cosa a su tiempo; por lo pronto tenía que asegurarse de evitar una catástrofe de proporciones mayores para cuando todo el asunto explotara; si Igushiken no fuese tan cerrado de mente y tan homofóbico, aquello no estaría sucediendo. El capitán se llevó una mano a la cabeza, una jaqueca de esas comenzaba a presentársele... un té, necesitaba un té.

Mientras tanto, algunas horas más tarde; el manto de la noche se asomaba por el cielo, y en el cuarto en penumbras, Steven seguía abrazando a su niño en el mismo sitio donde unas horas atrás este se desmoronara entre lágrimas y llanto. Le había tomado bastante el calmarlo, varias horas en realidad; primero el llanto desconsolado, luego los sollozos interminables. Finalmente Steven logró entre besos, caricias y palabras de apoyo y cariño lograr que Kamatari dejase de llorar... más no así hacerlo hablar. Kamatari simplemente se negaba a hablar sobre lo sucedido, tan solo estaba aferrado a Steven, pero este no iba a quedarse así y dejar las cosas como estaban.

- "Mi vida..."- susurró quedamente mientras estrechaba el abrazo- "por favor, tenemos que resolver esto."- repitió por novena vez desde que Kamatari se calmara, pero en contestación Kamatari solo negó aferrándose más a la protección en el regazo del rubio, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas por un momento, y luego simplemente calmándose sin decir palabra... como lo había hecho las otras ocho veces, y Steven pensó que iba a tener que esperar para intentar de nuevo, pero Kamatari entonces se incorporó un poco.

- "No tengo salida, me tengo que ir..."- Kamatari dijo con la voz ahogada.

- "¡No digas tonterías!."- Steven evitó que el oriental saliese de entre sus brazos, lo cual al parecer era la intención del otro y hundió el rostro el el cuello del chico- "No puedo vivir sin ti... ya no puedo."- dijo como afirmando su punto de vista.

- "Steven..."- Kamatari dijo en un susurro- "Steven, tu no entiendes... te amo, eres mi vida. Si esto solo fuese por mi, no me importaría quedarme aunque eso significase mi muerte."- Steven quiso replicar algo, pero Kamatari lo acalló tapando su boca con la mano, y continuó- "Pero si se trata de ti... yo no quiero que te hagan daño."- de nuevo las lágrimas empañaron su vista.

El rubio tragó, miro a su amado.

- "Pero yo no quiero que te apartes de mi... no lo permitiré."- ambos sabían que estaban dando vueltas sobre lo mismo, pero... ¡Eran sus corazones los que hablaban!- "Debe de haber alguna salida."

- "No... no la hay, es una orden directa del gobierno Meiji, eso quiere decir que no dudarán en enviar a quien me obligue en caso de resistirme, y que acabe con quien este en medio."- Kamatari miraba a Steven aterrorizado ante la idea que el que estuviese en medio fuese su pareja.

- "Pero..."- Steven miró a Kamatari, calló por un rato hasta que de pronto el rostro se le iluminó- "¡Entonces huiremos!... no podrán hacernos nada si no nos encuentran... huiremos para siempre... pero juntos. ¡Es perfecto!."- Steven miro al oriental, pero este solo acarició su mejilla triste.

- "No... si hacemos eso lastimarán a los que amo... a los que amamos. A nuestros amigos, a tu familia... la familia y los amigos que tanto amo, y que me hicieron sentir tan especial. Steven... yo no podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa alguno de tus hermanos, tus padres... aquellos que me dieron tanto en tan poco tiempo; yo... yo... "- entonces los ojos de Kamatari se bañaron de nuevo en lágrimas y se abrazó a Steven desesperado- "No me quiero ir Steven... ¡no quiero!."- Kamatari lloriqueó contra la camisa del rubio, deshaciéndose en llantos de dolor.

Steven volvió a abrazar a Kamatari mientras suspiraba en derrota sin saber que hacer, lo único que sabía por el momento era que tenía que abrazar a su amado, darle apoyo... y encontrar la manera de estar junto a él para siempre... ¿pero como?. Steven se mordió un labio desesperado. Mientras que al otro lado del cuarto, debajo de un mueble y hecha un ovillito de pelos, una gatita ya más calmada, pero aún asustada, sentía las ondas tristes llenar la habitación.

Varios días pasaron de aquello, días en los cuales a Kamatari no se lo había visto por ningún lugar, y a Steven... bueno, a él si lo habían visto, pero el hombre parecía más muerto que vivo, casi un Zombi. Andaba cabizbajo por las instalaciones del edificio donde vivía, y ahora compraba por mandado, pidiendo de vez en vez a algún compañero que pasase por allí que le hiciera el favor y de paso se ganase algo de dinero. Matt estaba preocupado ¿Qué nuevo problema tendría su amiga pareja?, las veces que se había cruzado con Steven había estado a punto de preguntarle; pero la manera en la que el otro se veía, así de decaído, simplemente le cortaban el habla y solo atinaba a sonreír de manera un poco tonta. Kate también estaba preocupada, no había podido ver a su amigo en varios días, Steven siempre decía que Kamatari estaba dormido o con dolor de cabeza.

- "¿Crees que debamos preguntarles en serio?."- Matt reafirmó otra vez su pregunta ante su amada, aunque al ver las llamitas de seguridad en sus ojitos bellos ya le daban la respuesta. Ambos se encontraban en una banquita a la puerta del edificio de habitaciones donde vivían los chicos.

- "¡Claro que si!, ya estoy cansada de no saber que pasa... ¡Preguntaremos hoy mismo a como de lugar!, si necesitan ayuda con algo ¡Deben saber que nosotros ayudaremos!."- Kate estaba muy decidida.

- "¿Aunque ellos no quieran?."- Matt pregunto bajito y con una gotita en la sien y varias más en sus anteojos.

- "¡Por supuesto!."- Kate miró ya casi enfadada a Matt, el cual al final tan solo atinó a sonreír torpemente alzando un poco los hombros.

Entonces un coche que hacía ya un rato había sido visto a lo lejos por la pareja se estacionó finalmente frente al edificio, hecho que sorprendió bastante a la pareja, aunque no tanto como el ver quienes bajaban del coche. Kate abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras Matt se dirigía a recibir a los recién llegados igual de impactado.

- "¿Nicholas?..."- Matt dijo sin poder creer ver quien se bajaba del coche.

El hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes miró a quien lo había nombrado, e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a manera de saludo, mientras volvía su atención al coche y extendía una mano, la cual pronto fue tomada por otra más delicada, y del coche salió Eliane, quien brindo una sonrisa cálida a quienes veía. Más pronto ella también tuvo que centrar su atención en el coche, pues un pequeño era puesto en sus brazos.

- "Ay!... cielos, que torpe me siento hoy."- Charlotte musitó mientras se sobaba la cabeza, la cual se había golpeado ligeramente mientras bajaba del coche junto con la pequeña Dianna en tanto que Jeffrey se agazapaba feliz en los brazos de su tía Eliane. Finalmente con la ayuda del conductor, y de Matt, luego de despertar de su sorpresa, Nicholas bajó un par de maletas del carruaje, pagó al conductor y el carruaje desapareció momentos después.

- "Bueno... anuncié antes de que se fueran de la hacienda, que pronto haría, tal vez, una visita por aquí."- Nicholas dijo algo incómodo ante las insistentes miradas de Matt y Kate, los cuales finalmente llegaron a ponerse un tanto sonrojados tras el comentario.

- "Si, lo sentimos Nicholas... es solo que las cosas están un poco raras últimamente."- Matt comento avergonzado, aunque Nicholas alzó una ceja suspicaz.

- "¡Pero no se queden allí, pasen!."- Kate dijo recuperando su energía habitual, mientras tomaba de un brazo a Eliane y la introducía al edificio para estudiantes varones- "Supongo que no habrá problema en que se queden... por cierto, ¿cuanto piensan quedarse?, si no es indiscreto de mi parte preguntar... lo que pasa es que de seguro Steven y Kamatari insistirán en que se queden aquí, es muy cómodo y hay muchas habitaciones a disposición. Si la familia del pequeño Ryan se quedo sin inconvenientes, dudo que sea diferente con ustedes."- la chica hablaba con mucha soltura a Eliane y a Charly, quienes la escuchaban encantadas aún cuando no sabían a quienes se referían.

Desde atrás, se pudo escuchar un suspiro de Nicholas y una risita ahogada de Matt. Entonces alguien les salió al paso antes de llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Era Joshua, quien se quedó mirando sorprendido al caballero que tanto se parecía a Steven.

- "Lo... lo siento."- dijo algo aturdido al darse cuenta que se había quedado a medio pasillo, impidiendo el paso de los otros.

- "No te preocupes Josh."- Kate contestó casi al instante- "Les presento a Joshua, ya les habíamos hablado de él y del pequeño Ryan durante nuestra estadía en la hacienda ¿recuerdan?, el pequeño cachorro era un regalo de cumpleaños para el pequeñin."- Kate dijo alegremente, y pronto junto a Joshua se encontraba Charlotte, mirándolo fascinada con su nena aún en brazos.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, o alguien más pudiese decir palabra alguna, Ryan se apareció casi de la nada, mirando a todos con tanto interés como el que presentaba aún Charly. Y recorrió a cada nuevo personaje con la mirada, mientras sostenía a _Chantilly_ entre sus brazos, y sonrió al llegar a Nicholas.

- "¡Usted se parece mucho al señor Steven!... ¿es familiar suyo?."- como siempre una pregunta directa, algo indiscreta pero también dada con bastante ternura. Nicholas no supo que responder.

- "Y este es Ryan."- Kate presentó finalmente al niño.

- "¡Qué monada!."- Charly por fin dijo con gran excitación y fue a abrazar eufórica al pequeño, para gran alegría de Ryan, pues adoraba los abrazos.

Eliane estaba un tanto avergonzada pero sonriente, Kate muy animada, Ryan encantado al igual que Charlotte, Josh confundido, Matt lo presenciaba todo con mansa aceptación y Nicholas... pues Nicholas es Nicholas; él tan solo suspiró de manera cansina.

- "Tenía pensado declinar la oferta de quedarnos."- Nicholas habló quedamente con Matt mientras se alejaba un poco más del barullo que formaban su hermana y aquel chiquillo sonriente y donde el resto se unía (incluyendo a los gemelitos)- "pero al ritmo que lleva esto, la noche nos alcanzará aquí; y es mejor ir aprovechando el tiempo. Disculpa Matt, pero me harías un gran favor si me guías a las habitaciones de mi hermano."- Nicholas dijo cargando las maletas y con un rostro resignado.

Matt sonrió apenado una vez más y asintió; y alejándose de los demás, los dos hombres comenzaron a subir las escaleras de manera relajada, y de pronto Nicholas y Matt habían iniciado una conversación.

- "Y ante todo..."- Nicholas dijo de pronto terminando las primeras escaleras- "Porque comentaste momentos antes que las cosas andaban raras."- el rubio miró al otro con interés.

- "Si, bueno; es que su hermano y Kamatari andan algo desaparecidos."- dijo el otro, y con repentina incomodidad prosiguió- "Es decir... siempre andan desaparecidos, pero esta vez es peor... ahora las pocas veces que los hemos visto Katy y yo, siempre andan cabizbajos... o más bien dicho, Steven es el que anda cabizbajo; a Kamatari no lo hemos visto. Y cada que preguntamos que sucede, Steven cambia el rumbo de la conversación. Estamos preocupados."- Matt termina de decir justo cuando estás por llegar al tercer piso- "Por aquí."- señala guiando a Nicholas, hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto que es el destino, y una vez allí Nicholas agradece y toca la puerta con firmeza mientras procesa la información obtenida.

Y si el hombre mayor pensaba que tal vez algo pudiese no andar bien como lo sugería el amigo de su hermano; cualquier duda de ello se disipa al ver el rostro no solo sorprendido, sino demacrado de su pequeño hermanito menor frente a si.

- "Ni... Nick..."- Steven dice sin poder creérselo.

- "Necesito tres habitaciones."- el otro dice sin preámbulos, lo cual deja desconcertado a Steven.

- "Amm... claro."- el otro esta bastante confundido por lo que se ve, pero le da los números de tres habitaciones que puede utilizar, allí mismo en el tercer piso.

- "Vuelvo enseguida."- declara el mayor y se va junto con Matt, quien no entiende gran cosa. Al llegar a las habitaciones, y constatar que estén en un estado aceptable para ser usado por damas y niños, deja sus cosas y mira a Matt- "Muchas gracias, creo que me las arreglaré yo solo; voy a hablar ahora un rato con Steven, te agradecería mucho si te encargaras de mi hermana, mi prometida y mis sobrinos."

- "Hmm... si, claro; no hay problema."- Matt dijo algo apabullado por la manera en la que Nicholas manejaba las cosas, y no sin darle un vistazo hacia la cercana puerta de la habitación de Steven; procedió a ir con los demás.

Entonces Nicholas se dirige de nuevo a la habitación que ahora sabía era la de su hermano, y toca la puerta, ahora más suavemente. Y esta se abre y deja ver el rostro de Steven, quien aún no lo podía creer.

- "Es... es cierto."- el más joven dice mirando a su hermano mayor- "Si estás aquí..."- de pronto el rostro del chico se contrae en dolor ante la vista de su hermano, sus ojos se humedecen, su barbilla tiemble; y lo siguiente de lo que Nicholas esta conciente es de que su hermanito esta firmemente abrazado a él, llorando como no lo hacía desde que era un pequeño al cual le asustaban los fantasmas- "Onii-chan"- Steven susurra y Nicholas preocupado se introduce al interior con el bulto entre sus brazos y cierra la puerta para luego dirigirse hacia un sillón que localiza en lo que parece ser la sala.

Aún abrazando a Steven, mira hacia toda la habitación y ve una puerta entreabierta que lleva a una habitación en penumbras, donde distingue a alguien metido en la cama.

- "Steven... ¿Que sucede?... ¿Esta enfermo?."- pregunta desconcertado descubriendo que la figura dormida es la de Kamatari.

Steven alza el rostro mirando hacia donde su hermano mayor miraba, y niega mientras trata de secarse las lágrimas infructuosamente.

- "Me... me lo quieren quitar... no se que hacer."- Steven por fin se ha desmoronado. En todos los días que ha estado junto a su niño oriental en aquel problema, él había sido el fuerte, el que secara las lágrimas, el que tratara de apaciguar todo. Había sido Steven la roca en la que Kamatari se había apoyado para no perder la razón, pero ahora que su hermano mayor estaba allí, casi como por milagro; Steven se había permitido sacar de su pecho todo el dolor que sentía casi como mil puñales buscando refugio en él... era simplemente horrible.

- "Steven, de que hablas."- Nicholas miró a Steven, y pronto tenía a su hermano menor llorándole de nuevo en el pecho. Sintiéndose extraño, Nicholas abrazó al menor y le permitió desahogarse, no fue hasta mucho después que Steven volvió a hablar, tratando de explicar lo que ocurría.

- "Lo siento..."- Steven musitó con la voz quebrada, secándose las lágrimas y dando un vistazo rápido a la otra habitación, sintiéndose aliviado de ver a su pareja aún acostado, y esperando que aún siguiese dormido- "Es que... llegó esa carta... y luego todo se puso mal. Nick... onii-chan.. yo... no sé que hacer."- Steven sonaba desesperado.

- "Primero que nada."- Nicholas entonces separó a Steven un poco de si y lo miró de manera seria, mientras se acomodaba los lentes- "Tranquilizate, no vamos a conseguir nada, ni siquiera que yo entienda que pasa, si no te tranquilizas."- el mayor miró al menor de manera aún más seria y Steven asintió- "Bien, y ahora vamos por partes, porque si no estamos mal. Explicame que carta, que es lo que dice."

Steven gimoteó y sacó un papel ya bastante arrugado de un bolsillo de su saco. Estaba junto a otro más, lleno de garabatos.

- "Estoy... tratando de traducirlo todo... pero, no puedo."- Steven miró el papel casi con odio por un segundo, y la verdad más que no poder, no había tenido las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo- "Y Kamatari no me lo quiere leer, quiere que se lo devuelva; pero me da miedo hacerlo, porque se puede ir entonces de verdad y... no... no lo..."- Steven de nuevo se bañaba en lagrimas, y Nicholas suspiró.

- "Tranquilo... dame eso."- el hermano mayor tomó el papel y miró los elaborados Kanjis con los garabatos romanizados que tenían estos al lado y suspiró una vez más- "Le ordenan volver, y especifican que no te diga nada sobre eso. Aquí dan una fecha límite, y dicen que de no obedecer las consecuencias serán tan graves para ti como para él."- Nicholas se tornó preocupado, en tanto que Steven lo miraba sorprendido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor- "Te recuerdo que a diferencia tuya, yo si tomo en serio mis estudios de idiomas extranjeros."- el mayor hizo una mueca al recordar la facilidad de Steven para aprender idiomas casi con memoria fotográfica, a comparación de lo mucho que había sufrido él mismo con alguno que otro... pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso- "Steven, esto es serio."- Nicholas estaba examinando el panorama general.

- "Lo sé."- Steven se encogió en su sitio, casi haciéndose un ovillo en el sofá- "Y lo peor es que mi Kamy se quiere ir... casi lo hace. Le dieron eso cuando yo salí a comprar, y llegue mucho antes de lo que dije, y él ya salía con su maleta... pero lo impedí y sin embargo... no sé que hacer..."- Steven hablaba de manera atropellada mientras sentía que su hermano lo miraba con algo parecido a lástima mezclada con preocupación- "Y todas mis ideas no sirven"- continuó Steven desesperado- "¡Nada de lo que pienso sirve!."- Steven gritó impotente, y de pronto un ruido los hizo voltear a los dos. El grito había despertado a Kamatari, quien se había incorporado de la cama y miraba hacia la sala como buscando saber lo que pasaba.

Steven ser mordió el labio sintiéndose entre nervioso y culpable, Nicholas en cambio miró con interés al que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Kamatari pronto llego al umbral de la puerta, y enfocó en su vista a Nicholas; y al igual que Steven lo hiciese en un principio, lo miró con gran incredulidad.

- "Ni... ¿Nicholas-san?."- Kamatari aún envuelto en una frazada e incluso en su bata, pues ni se había quitado la pijama; veía al mayor de los dos hermanos sorprendido, mientras sostenía contra su pecho a _Princess_.

Por su parte Nicholas le devolvió la mirada y de paso un saludo mediante un simple asentimiento con la cabeza, como era su costumbre; tras lo cual procedió de manera calmada a pedirle a Kamatari que tomase asiento a su lado junto con Steven.

Kamatari abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada le vino a la mente; así que finalmente asintió y caminó lentamente hasta el sofá. Y durante ese pequeño trayecto fue observado de manera profunda por Nicholas, quien no creyó poder ver a alguien tan descompuesto como lo estaba Kamatari sin estar enfermo.

- "Bueno, iré directo al grano, pues tiempo es lo que menos tenemos. Kamatari, mi hermano me ha dado una descripción de los últimos hechos, incluyendo esto."- dijo enseñando la carta, y Kamatari perdió aún más color, miró a Steven quien tan solo bajó la mirada tomándole una mano consoladoramente, y volvió su vista a Nicholas. No sabía que decir, y tampoco hubiese podido, pues Nicholas continuó- "Aquí hay una fecha límite para que usted se presente en la embajada de su país con sus pertenencias y aborde un barco que lo lleve de vuelta, y ese límite se vence a final de este mes, ni siquiera faltan dos semanas para eso. Sea lo que sea que se vaya a hacer, hay que decidirlo de una vez."- el mayor dijo sin contemplaciones; y tanto Kamatari como Steven sintieron sus corazones dar un vuelco de dolor y desesperación.

El silencio reinó entonces por varios segundos, hasta que un gimoteo por parte de Kamatari lo rompió; pero actuando casi por impulso Steven abrazó a su chico con fuerza y le susurró palabras de amor. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente... ya no.

- "No... no tengo más salida."- Kamatari dijo entonces mirando a Nicholas- "Ya lo pensamos todo... fugarnos, rebelarnos... pelear... nada serviría, porque siempre alguien resultaría herido. Steven o uno de los que quiero... no puedo arriesgarme."- el chico aspiró hondo y miró a Nicholas desconsolado- "Me tengo que ir, no hay otra salida."

Steven entonces fue el que entró en pánico, negando aquello una y otra vez de nuevo; mientras Nicholas bajaba la mirada escuchándolos discutir, escuchando los argumentos fugaces de cada quien. Los desesperados de Steven, los lógicos de Kamatari. Pero todo se detuvo de pronto cuando se escucharon unos toques a la puerta.

- "Nicky, ¿estás allí?."- Charlotte llamó entonces a la vez que los balbuceos aunados a palabras entrecortadas de los niños se escuchaban- "¿Podemos pasar?."- la dama volvió a insistir.

Nicholas miró entonces a los otros dos y en un suspiro se paró a abrir la puerta sin siquiera preguntar, encontrándose entonces con un tropel de personas, no solo con las que había llegado. Allí estaban además de Charlotte, Eliane y los niños, también las dos parejas amigas; y todos dirigieron miradas preocupadas hacia la pareja del interior.

- "La señorita Kate nos contó a mi y a Josh que el señor Kamatari y el señor Steven han estado tristes últimamente."- Ryan dio por explicación, y sin esperar una invitación todos entraron y se acomodaron donde pudieron, para semiexasperación de Nicholas y algo de turbación de la pareja- "¿Qué es lo que pasa señor Kamatari?, sabe que Josh y yo siempre los ayudaremos en lo que podamos, no tenemos secretos entre nosotros... somos todos amigos."- el pequeño dijo en nombre de todos los presentes.

Y ante tales palabras, Kamatari no pudo sino volver a soltarse en llanto entre los brazos de Steven, ante las miradas preocupadas de todos. Nicholas tan solo avanzó hasta tomar asiento junto a Eliane. Al parecer y a pesar de ser un recién llegado allí, tendría que dar las explicaciones de lo que estaba sucediendo; solo que se tendría que cuidar de no soltarle información sobre la verdadera vocación del oriental a su hermana o a su prometida... no sabía si el resto estaba enterado del verdadero motivo del chico en su país.

- "Bien, el asunto es el siguiente... y Charlotte por el amor de Dios, no me interrumpas."- el mayor dijo a manera de advertencia- "A Kamatari le han mandado un ultimatum para regresar al Japón de manera definitiva, lo cual significaría no volverlo a ver; y no hay lugar a reclamos. Y no tenemos idea de que hacer."- Nicholas resumió para comenzar- "Eso fue hace algunos días por lo que tengo entendido, y aunque ya han buscado una solución, ni Steven ni Kamatari la han encontrado."- miró al resto- "Solo hay plazo hasta fin de mes. Eso es todo."- miró a Charly, quien miraba a Kamatari horrorizada, luego a Eliane quien a duras penas sostenía el llanto. Nicholas la abrazó y tranquilizó- "Pero ahora hay más de dos cabezas pensando, y creo que estamos en mejor estado mental por el momento que ellos dos... ahora comiencen a dar ideas."- el mayor terminó con ello lo que tenía que decir. Un silencio enorme se hizo antes de que la sala se convirtiera en un salón de debates por las próximas casi dos horas.

Se hizo y repartió té, y Nicholas maldijo entre dientes la falta de café en ese lugar. Se hicieron mil planes que terminaron siendo descartados uno por uno, al final no se tenía gran cosas entre manos.

- "No hay solución, solo me queda irme."- Kamatari dijo finalmente mirando a un aterrorizado, casi petrificado Steven ante esa idea- "Amor... es lo mejor, así nadie sufrirá con esto, por lo menos no después de un tiempo."

- "¡NO!."- Steven negó con vehemencia- "NO puedo creer que digas eso luego de todo lo que hemos pasado... ¡NO lo acepto!."- Steven casi rogaba más que imponía. Entonces cerró los ojos, tragó con dificultad y miro a todos- "Me voy contigo."- soltó entonces lo que pensó que era la única salida.

- "¡¿QUE?!."- ahora era Kamatari el que estaba petrificado- "¡No! no puedes hacer eso, tú... tú tienes tu vida aquí... ¡No puedes!, la idea de que tú vayas a oriente esta descartada."- Kamatari no quería ni pensar en lo que podía pasarle a Steven de llegar a vivir en un lugar donde el simple hecho de tener en sus venas la sangre que tenía, era suficiente para ordenar su muerte.

- "¡Claro que puedo!."- sin embargo Steven insistió- "Renunciaré a todo... mi apellido, mi nacionalidad.. ¡Todo!."- el rubio dijo desesperado.

- "Un momento... ¿que fue lo que dijiste Steven?."- Nicholas de pronto interrumpió a su hermano.

- "¡No me vengas con que no se puede!, no admito separarme de mi koi bajo ningún precepto ¡No lo haré!."- Steven se defendió, Nicholas suspiró en fastidio.

- "No, no... lo que dijiste... ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso desde un principio?!... es tan simple."- el mayor sonrió y suspiró aliviado- "Tan simple en verdad."

Todos lo miraron un poco aturdidos ¿de que hablaba Nicholas?. El hombre sin embargo parecía estar maquinando algo, estaba pensando o por lo menos eso supieron los que lo conocían.

- "Onii-san... si tienes algún plan por favor ¡dímelo!... ¿Qué no ves que me estoy muriendo aquí?."- Steven dijo teniendo de pronto un poco de esperanza, al igual que Kamatari, quien veía al mayor sin aliento.

- "Es simple... tan solo comiencen a aplicar aquello que estudian."- dijo Nicholas apoyándose contra la pared, y viendo el rostro de confusión de todos procedió a explicarse mejor- "Apliquen la ley en su favor... es tan simple como dar un examen y presentar algunos papeles legales... solo debe nacionalizarse ciudadano norteamericano."- el hombre dijo mirando la reacción de Kamatari, quien tan solo atinó a abrir la boca en asombro- "No es algo en realidad tan fácil como lo estoy poniendo, no se da de manera regular, así que los trámites no están muy organizados; la mayoría de los que vienen a buscar fortuna de otros países no acostumbran hacerlo... tan solo entran y ya; y es que en el oeste no hay gran control por parte del gobierno, y la cantidad de inmigrantes es enorme. Pero en su caso, es la solución. Deberá renunciar a la nacionalidad que tiene ahora, eso si; pero que es más importante para usted Kamatari ¿ser japonés o poder quedarse... con mi hermano?."- Nicholas no estaba cómodo haciendo aquella pregunta, pero no podía poner su comodidad delante en aquel momento.

Kamatari miró a Nicholas, luego a Steven, y una vez más a Nicholas.

- "Steven."- dijo sin dudarlo, mientras apretaba la mano de Steven en la suya.

- "Bien, en ese caso comenzaremos desde ahora... yo redactaré una carta de renuncia de Nacionalidad para su Embajada y luego otra de pedido de Nacionalidad para la nuestra. Por supuesto que la carta incluirá respaldo de la familia Wildfire, eso influirá un poco, pero ustedes tendrán que hacer la mayoría del trabajo. Kamatari, deberá estudiar para el examen de nacionalización; por lo menos ya tiene la parte legal cubierta y con ello lo que abarca el conocimiento de la constitución y las ramas gubernamentales, pero deberá aprender también sobre la historia, ya veremos eso... y todo el resto también. Habrá que informarnos donde podemos obtener todos los papeles necesarios y las instituciones donde obtener las legalizaciones correspondientes y bien... poco a poco se hará; y recuerden que el día de la Independencia es el día de la Juramentación, así que contamos con poco más de tres meses para esto. ¿Están conmigo?, ¿les parece bien?."- Nicholas había estado dictando todo mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro, tal como hacia cuando repartía órdenes para realizar las tareas del día en la hacienda; no fue hasta que paró su caminata y miró a los presentes, que se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban asombrados.

- "Am... si... si, claro."- Kamatari de pronto esbozaba una sonrisa, pero entonces de nuevo su rostro se nubló- "Mmm... bien, supongo entonces que conseguiré un trabajo... pero... Steven."- miró a su pareja- "Ya no voy a poder seguir viviendo aquí."

- "¡¿Que?!."- Steven, quien hasta hace un momento parecía haber recuperado su espíritu, de nuevo lo perdía- "¡¿De que hablas?!."- el rubio miraba al oriental desconcertado.

- "Voy a perder mi subvención Steven, no podré seguir estudiando aquí."- dijo el otro y sin embargo sonrió- "Esta bien, no es una gran perdida. Conseguiré un apartamento y un trabajo, estaremos juntos de una forma u otra... tan solo que ya no será como compañeros en una firma de abogados... pero... quizá pueda hacer algo luego. Ya veremos luego... en serio..."- Kamatari le sonrió a Steven, y de nuevo un ambiente triste inundaba el lugar, aunque ya sin la tensión anterior.

- "No."- dijo entonces el rubio- "¡No lo acepto!."- Steven se cruzó de brazos- "Eres un excelente estudiante... y serás un gran abogado... ¡No puedo aceptar esto!."- entonces miró a Nicholas- "Pon lo que me toca de herencia para pagar sus estudios Nicholas... aún controlas mi fideicomiso, se que lo harás hasta que termine la carrera... pero te lo estoy pidiendo por favor."- Steven parecía hablar en serio.

- "No seas tonto Steven."- Kamatari se quejó- "Ese dinero es para algo realmente importante, no para gastarlo en mi."

- "¡Pero tu eres lo más importante para mi!."- Steven se quejó ante la negativa de Kamatari de aceptar el dinero.

Entonces un agotado Nicholas, que tan solo quería acabar ya de una vez con tanto escándalo para poder seguir con su vida; intervino con un tono de 'Y esto es lo definitivo'. Se dirigió primero a Steven.

- "¡Tu! Ese dinero es para tu futuro, no comenzarás de cero cuando salgas de aquí, y no hay lugar a reclamos."- Steven iba a abrir la boca cuando Nicholas continuó con Kamatari- "Usted... hmmmf... seguirá estudiando aquí; si en verdad es ya parte de la familia, el que yo subvencione sus estudios es como una inversión a largo plazo; ya verá como devolverme el dinero cuando este ejerciendo."- el hombre dio un laaaaaargo suspiro y movió los hombros tratando de destensar su espalda; el día había sido agotador.

Entonces por último Nicholas se dirigió hasta su prometida y extendió una mano.

- "Vamos, te prometí enseñarte la Facultad de Contabilidad, donde yo estudié. En un par de horas anochecerá, será mejor apurarnos."- Nicholas le sonrió de manera imperceptible a Eliane, pero esta reconoció el gesto y le devolvió una sonrisa tímida mientras colocaba su mano en la de su prometido y se paraba, para ser rodeaba por el abrigo de Nicholas. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Nicholas se detuvo y musito por sobre el hombro- "Charlotte, has que Carter te muestre las habitaciones donde nos quedaremos, escoge la que quieras para ti y los niños... y Steven, eres el orgulloso tío de un saludable varoncito... vinimos a anunciarte que con un par de semanas de retraso, ya se unió a la familia Maxwell Robert Chepard"- y salió de allí. Todos se quedaron mudos mirando la puerta que ya había sido cerrada tras la pareja, durante un muy largo tiempo; hasta que Ryan cortó el silencio.

- "Esto es fantástico."- dijo visiblemente emocionado- "¡Ya todo se solucionó!... Ah!, y sobre las lecciones de historia de las que habló el señor hermano mayor del señor Steven nn será todo un honor para mi el darle clases."- el pequeño dijo chirriante.

Kamatari casi no podía creer la suerte maravillosa que tenía de pronto, era como si un Kami del cielo hubiese mandado ayuda en su momento más desesperado.

- "Se... se solucionó... ¡No puedo creerlo!."- Kamatari abrazó a Steven, llorando de felicidad y ya no de tristeza. Steven lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se sentía en verdad agotado. Kamatari miró a Ryan- "Gracias Ryan-chan... claro que me encantará tomar esas lecciones, en serio que si."- el cansancio en su voz era evidente.

Todos lo notaron, así que Ryan decidió que quería irse con Josh a su habitación, y Charly decidió que ahora si que quería seguir viendo los trabajos de Ryan, ya que de una artista a otro, estaba encantada con el trabajo del pequeño. Luego de un rato solo Matt y Kate se quedaron con la pareja.

- "Bueno chicos, será duro combinar los preparativos de la nacionalización de Kamatari, con el semestre de estudios que esta por comenzar... pero ayudaremos para que todo salga bien."- Matt dijo y calló un momento, luego dijo algo dolido- "Pudieron confiar en nosotros antes... tanto Kate como yo hubiésemos hecho de todo para poder ayudar."- Kate asintió a aquella afirmación; tanto Kamatari como Steven se disculparon sintiéndose culpables- "Ya... ya pasó; mejor duerman lo que queda del día para que estén mejor por la mañana. Si necesitan algo, me avisan e iré enseguida."- Matt ofreció de corazón.

- "Es cierto, además tu familia estará por lo que queda de la semana Steven, así que es mejor que tengan las fuerzas para soportarlo; y además ya mañana comenzaremos a hacer un buen cronograma para encargarnos de todo. Verán que sale bien."- Kate le sonrió a sus amigos, y pronto la pareja se despedía de los dos chicos, que quedaban solos en la sala junto a la bolita de pelos entre los brazos de Kamatari.

- "Ya amor... ya todo esta mejor."- Steven acarició el rostro de Kamatari ordenando el flequillo de éste- "Y cuando todo se solucione, iremos a darle un gran abrazo de bienvenida a nuestro nuevo sobrino, ¿Si?."

Kamatari asintió, y se abrazó a Steven. Pronto los dos, agotados, se acostaron en su cama; teniendo nuevas esperanzas en el mañana.

Tal y como Matt y Kate habían predicho el día anterior, ni bien amaneció el día fue todo un ajetreo. Comenzando por el hecho de que la alacenita de Steven estaba más que vacía, y mientras Kamatari ordenaba el gran desastre de la habitación, el rubio tuvo que ir a hacer compras. Por su parte, Nicholas andaba demasiado embelesado junto a Eliane en el campus (cosa realmente rara en él) y Charlotte y lo niños prácticamente y habían acampado en el cuarto de Ryan y Josh, y acaparado toda la atención del pequeño; grupo al cual se había unido una alegre Kate y había sido arrastrado Matt, por lo menos durante la mañana. Y por la tarde, los cuatro estudiantes de derecho ya consultaban los datos para poder matricularse en el siguiente semestre; ya se habían dado las fechas de matrícula para la próxima semana y se habían adelantado horarios para escoger. Los chicos andaban super ocupados en ello, al igual que Josh, quien hacía su horario y el de Ryan mientras el pequeño seguía conversando con Charly de lo más feliz.

- "La lista de libros de consulta para este semestre es enorme."- Matt dijo en un suspiro mientras revisaba la enorme lista de dos caras completas que había sido publicada en el panel para que lo alumnos la copiaran aparte en sus cuadernos de notas.

- "La lista de cuadernos y demás útiles es enorme."- Steven se quejó mirando a su vez el número de cuadernos para cada cosa en cada materia. Ya imaginaba todo el peso que llevaría en su morral.

En cambio Kamatari no se quejaba, hasta el día anterior creía que no iba a volver a vivir nada de aquello, así que estaba simplemente encantado.

Entonces Nicholas se apareció sorpresivamente entre la multitud y llegó a inspeccionar que hacía su hermanito.

- "Bueno, por lo visto en realidad ha mejorado tu interés en los estudios."- el mayor le medio sonrió al menor- "En verdad me alegro."

- "O.o gracias..."- Steven dijo un tanto abochornado, y siguió copiando lo poco que le faltaba, así que terminó pronto- "¿Y Eli?."- el chico preguntó.

- "Repasando la lista de útiles que necesitaré."- Nicholas dijo muy tranquilo.

- "¿Útiles? O.O."- Steven repitió sorprendido- "¿A que te refieres?."

Nicholas sonrió apenas; era divertido, debía de admitirlo, ver a su hermanito tan aturdido.

- "Habrá un curso de actualización en técnicas de administración de un par de semanas de duración en Mayo; me inscribí porque es bueno actualizarse."- Nicholas respondió tranquilamente como siempre- "Supongo que me darás alojamiento en los cuartos de estudiantes durante ese tiempo, ¿verdad?."- Steven se quedó sin palabras, en tanto que Kamatari, quien ya había terminado de copiar su parte de la lista y se había unido a la conversación hasta el final, respondía afirmativamente a aquella pregunta con algo de penita.

Luego de eso Nicholas desapareció de nuevo, aunque a lo lejos, luego de un rato, lo vieron paseando con Eliane a paso lento. El cuarteto se dirigió a la base (el cuarto de Steven y Kamatari) y pasaron un par de horas arreglando horarios, y luego introdujeron horas para los estudios de historia de Kamatari.

- "Vamos a perder algunas clases cuando tengamos que viajar para legalizar papeles."- de pronto Steven comentó- "Por favor, nos guardan la tarea; intentaremos hacer todo eso antes de que se den las exposiciones."- el rubio miró a Matt y este asintió.

- "¿Cómo que perderemos?. Steven, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés a mi lado para apoyarme, pero no permitiré que pierdas clases por mi culpa y..."- Kamatari no pudo seguir hablando, Steven lo había callado con un beso (para turbación de sus amigos).

- "Estamos juntos en esto... en todo, y no hay lugar a réplicas."- Steven dijo conciliador- "Más bien concentrémonos ahora en lo más importante, que és terminar de matricularnos, dejar a todos los profesores avisados para que nos perdonen las faltas y luego viajar apenas y podamos."- un abrazo y fin de la discusión, una vez más Kamatari se sintió increíblemente afortunado.

Y el resto de la semana se pasó entre rápido y lento, con tantos planes y tantas cosas por hacer. La familia Wildfire se retiró durante el fin de semana, al comenzar la siguiente se dio todo el alboroto de las matrículas y el conseguir plazas en los grupos de prácticas; y discutir con los profesores sobre el asunto de las prolongadas faltas que tendrían, las cuales serían permitidas siempre y cuando los dos involucrados dieran fe de sacar excelentes notas a fin de semestre. Ambos empeñaron su palabra.

Y antes de que nadie se diese cuenta, las cartas de solicitud y renuncia de nacionalidad para una embajada y otra habían sido enviadas, las planillas de requisitos estaban siendo llenadas y los dos chicos comenzaron su viaje de un lugar a otro entre trenes y carruajes, para conseguir a todos los que debían dar sus firmas para conseguir la meta deseada (Y aquí chibi pone un mapita antiguo de E.E.U.U. de finales del siglo XIX y en el se ve una línea roja que da un trazo largo para allá, y vuelta para aquí, y otra vuelta por allí... y... . me estoy mareando... ¡Aish miren!, se hizo un lacito! xD etooo... siguen por allá... aish, parece que demorarán demasiado, smiuf.)

Segundo descanso en el capítulo xP

Bueno, mientras la pareja anda viajando... ¿Y ahora yo que hago?... esto... ¡Ya sé!, voy a dar una llamadita un ratito a villa Kodome a ver que hace mi hermanita Syamuneko . (chibi llama, pero nadie contesta... bueno, claro, están en el Japón antiguo... pero esas maravillas del mundo de los fics permiten la comunicación interfic xD... en fin, ¿Por que no contestarán?) (Nota: Esto pertenece al universo del fic de Ashley Ketchum "La Venganza del Samurai", que puede ser encontrada en www . fanfiction . net / s / 1539888 / 1 / o en la sección de fics de la página 'Corazón de Espada' http : corazondeespada. cjb . net . es un fic que me encanta, donde Kamatari tiene también una vida muy interesante y la verdad lo recomiendo.)

**Los planes en Kodome** _(por Syamuneko, mascota oficial de la "Hitokiri de Kadylle, Cyntella Himura")_

El sitio es Kodome. Desde hace un buen rato se escucha ruido en lo que es el Dojo Kodome.

-Solo un poco mas… un poquito mas…

-Kotaro, que haces?

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

La hija de Battousai se asoma a la habitación de Kotaro, quien rápidamente esconde lo que parece todo el arsenal de guerra de E.U. ¬¬U.

-¡¿Se puede saber porque todo eso?! OO

-Nomás, es… el armamento que enviaremos la próxima semana al campamento del Ashita Gummi, eso -UU

-De verdad es solo eso? ¬¬

-Segurito, Cyntella Sempai -Uuuuuuuuu

La chica rubia levanta lentamente los ojos y los rueda, mientras la chica de cabello lila suelta un globito blanco. Cyntella se aleja murmurando cosas, y sobándose los brazos.

-A donde vas Cynte?

La chica voltea para verse con la siamesa.

-Draco-sama me quiere llevar a entrenar un poco mas…

-A entrenar?! Ah, no, que no sabe que tenemos una cita MUY importante en menos de 10 minutos!!!???

-De que lo sabe lo sabe… pero o entreno 5 minutos mas, o Kami-san se va a trepar en las paredes de nuevo… necesito mejorar mi Tensen ¬¬U

-Oh… vale… pero llegas rápido, vale Himura??- La chica rubia se aleja levantando una mano en señal de acuerdo, mientras a la gatita le sale una gota en la cabeza- humanos…

Mientras, de nuevo en el cuarto de la chica Seijuro Kamatari…

-……… un poco de cianuro… neh, muy detectable… mejor arsénico, ese aun no lo sabe detectar, hasta dentro de 50 años… : D… y si, me llevaré mis lazos de gimnasia, con extra filo… mis batanas y mi mini daga de plata, seguro servirá… ese rubito me las va a pagar todas!!!

Del pasillo, rápidamente se aleja una sombra grande.

-Uhu… que miedo- Yan Sé sale de la casa y se detiene ante un policía de ojos verde esmeralda, con aspecto frágil y femenino

-uh…?... ah, Yan Sé, eres tu! -

-Hola Shalim… como va Saitou en Kyoto?

-Porqué preguntas por mi papá? OO… no creo que venga por aquí…

-Es que… se de alguien que esta premeditando un asesinato .U

-Uhu?... Cyntella de nuevo? OO

-neh, que va, la hija de los mariscos

-Mariscos?... de que tipo?

El perro levanta los ojos, el hijo de Saito era demasiado ingenuo aún.

-No niño, me refiero a Kotaro

El chico abre levemente los ojos y comienza a reír.

-No te preocupes, si Cynte-chan va a ir… no creo que se le escape -

-Espero que tengas razón… o lo próximo de lo que nos enteraremos, es que los rompehuesos del staff de Chibi van a recibir una buena dosis de dolor…

A lo lejos, se van acercando al dojo de vuelta la chica rubia, y un joven muy apuesto, de cabello y ojos negros como la noche.

-ya pasaron los 5 minutos? ¬¬

-Hola Sya-chan… asi es, ya son los 5 -

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta, Draco

-No hay problem… esta vez lo hizo mejor -

-Err… señor Draco?

-Si Shalim?- dijo con voz muy amable

-¿Qué es un "marisco"? OO

El aludido abre mucho los ojos, se pone de mil colores y comienza a reír, mientras el oji verde solo le sale una gota en la cabeza

-err… creo que tengo que prepararle la cena a mi espos... Nos vemos al rato!!!

El adulto se aleja, mientras la gatita da muchas vueltas. En esos momentos, la chica de cabello lila, sale de la casa con su mejor kimono, que parece mas ancho que de costumbre.

-ya me estaba preocupando!!... nos vamos, por favor?

-Claro Syamu… ya vamonos

El grupito se aleja, Syamu metiendo prisa y murmurando: -vamos retrasados, vamos retrasados y todos los demas de la manada nos van a ganar… ah, eso si! Si alguna descarriada se acerca a mi Piro lo pagara!!!. Yan sé, solo va algo distanciado de Kotaro que no deja de verlo de manera dulce… esa dulce mirada envenenada. Cyntella, solo camina con su traje de combate y su katana, preparada para defender a Steven-san si algo llegase a suceder… y en la parte de atrás, Kotaro va sonriendo y murmurando:- nomas lleguemos, me meto por la puerta trasera… como soy tan delgada y pequeña, me iré por el ducto de ventilación… tomare la hoz de mi madre…. Y con ella le daré el golpe de gracia a Steven… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!... pero si eso no funciona, tengo mis otras miles de armas para acabar con ese guerito, roba madres ..

chibineko: Gracias Syamu-chan por este lindo regalito!!! nn

Bueno, y volviendo al fic...

Los meses han pasado ya (si!, ya...), y luego de muchos viajes agotadores, luego de lograr legalizarlo todo y obtener la fecha para el examen del chico oriental, luego de todas los trabajos extras que tuvo que hacer la pareja para recuperar las notas perdidas y todas las horas que Ryan enseñó a Kamatari lo necesario de Historia de los Estados Unidos, demostrando que el niño no solo era un maestro tan dulce como era de suponerse, sino también bastante estricto y exigente; finalmente el día de dar el examen llegó a finales de Junio, y tanto Kamatari como Steven están que se mueren de nervios por ello... y ni que decir del gran número de personas que están metidas en el asunto también.

Kamatari se encontraba abrazado por Steven, en un pasillo que estaba próximo al aula donde daría el examen. Y allí metidos estaban también Ryan, Josh, Matt, Kate e incluso el mismo Nicholas, que a simple vista era el único que mantenía la calma. Además estaban otras 16 personas más, al parecer Kamatari tendría tres compañeros de examen.

- "¿Quieren tranquilizarse por el amor de Dios?, no van a conseguir nada poniéndose así."- el mayor pidió por enésima vez, luego bajó a un tono más conciliador- "Lo va a hacer bien Kamatari; le recordaré esto el próximo mes cuando vaya usted y el resto de los presentes a mi boda."

Kamatari tuvo que sonreír finalmente ante el comentario del hermano mayor de su pareja, y asintió respirando profundo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. La verdad que era que tenía que dar bien el examen y conseguir la nacionalidad norteamericana si o si; el problema que se había hecho debido a la renuncia a su nacionalidad japonesa había sido ENORME, y ni que decir que las visitas de parte de los oficiales japoneses fueron varias y no muy amigables; y lo que sacó al final de todo eso fue la advertencia de los oficiales. Si no conseguía pasar el examen, como sus antiguos compatriotas estaban seguros iba a pasar; sería devuelto de todas formas, aunque ahora en calidad de traidor. Eso no ayudaba mucho a Kamatari a tranquilizarse.

Finalmente un hombre entrado en años salió del salón y llamó a los cuatro que iban a presentar el examen. Kamatari miró una última vez a Steven antes de ingresar hecho un manojo de nervios.

Las horas pasaron, y los nervios iban en aumento minuto a minuto. Steven se paseaba de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado mientras el resto lo veía... y Ryan se dedicaba a dibujarlo. Y de pronto, cuando la tensión en el ambiente se hacia cada vez mayor, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a los que habían entrado antes. Todos fueron corriendo hacia el chico oriental, que salía de allí medio sonámbulo.

- "¡¿Y?!."- la pregunta salió de Steven como activada por un resorte.

- "Me darán el resultado en tres días."- Kamatari suspiró- "Fue más difícil de lo que pensé... estoy cansado Steven, vamonos a casa."- el chico pidió al tiempo que todos ya comenzaban a retirarse.

Y tratando de seguir con normalidad todo, los chicos volvieron a clases, Nicholas fue a avisar al resto de la familia por mensaje telegráfico y luego volvió al hotel donde Eliane lo esperaba, puesto que se estaba quedando con ella en la cuidad... por supuesto en habitaciones separadas; y finalmente tres días después...

La puerta de la habitación de la pareja fue tocada, y Steven se levantó del escritorio donde estaba estudiando para abrir.

- "Carta para el señor Honjo Kamatari, debe firmar aquí por favor."- el chico extendió un cargo con el sello gubernamental. Steven miro aquello algo nervioso y tomó el sobre, firmó el cargo y despidió al chico. Kamatari salió del baño.

- "Escuché la puerta amor... ¿quién era?."- el oriental preguntó secándose la cara con una toalla.

Steven lo miró nervioso enseñando el sobre.

- "Ya llegaron... tus resultados."- el rubio avanzó hasta poner el sobre en las manos del destinatario- "Bueno, ábrelo."- Steven trató de sonreír, Kamatari lo imitó.

- "S-si... claro."- el chico rasgó con cuidado el sobre, y tomó la carta, pero el tan solo desdoblarla le tomó un esfuerzo único. Kamatari leyó el contenido...

El día es 4 de Julio, y en el cielo se pueden ver bellos fuegos artificiales que han sido importados de oriente saliendo de todas las plazas centrales de cada ciudad. Es de noche y la gente celebra, ya sea en sus casas o en fiestas en grandes mansiones, dependiendo de lo que cada quien puede organizar. Bailes, banquetes... es un día para un país independiente... y también.

- "Wa!... ¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!."- Ryan suelta un poco más de confeti por aquí y por allá junto a un montón de serpentinas, no ha parado de hacerlo en toda la noche; y lo mejor es que esta haciendo a Josh seguirlo de un lado al otro ¡Adora cuando eso sucede!.

En el salón de baile de la universidad, que ha sido rentado por la familia Wildfire; Matt y Kate bailan embebidos uno en los ojos del otro, en tanto que Nicholas mira a la que pronto será su esposa en tan solo unas pocas semanas, mientras ésta baila con un joven oriental vestido con un traje de etiqueta color azul oscuro.

- "Te dije que todo iba a salir bien."- Nicholas le repite a Steven una vez más con una voz neutral, mientras lo mira de reojo antes de volver la vista a su amada.

Steven sonríe ahora calmadamente; hacía tan solo un par de horas que habían vuelto de la juramentación de Kamatari ¡Ahora era un ciudadano norteamericano con todas las de la ley! y ya nadie podría alejarlo de su lado. A pesar de que aún faltan algunas semanas para que acabe el ciclo universitario, esa noche es noche de fiesta, y nada en su vida podría estar mejor.

Avanza hacia Kamatari pero se detiene cuando entre sus piernas se escabullen _Princess _seguida por _Cookie_ ¡Vaya carisma que tiene esa pequeña gatita con los perros!. Sigue avanzando, su corazón ríe de contento mientras más observa a su koibito. Llega hasta donde el joven oriental y la pequeña dama.

- "¿Me permitiría este baile con su pareja?."- Steven pregunta con una sonrisa, y Eliane sonrojada le otorga la mano de Kamatari, ambos chicos se ven el uno al otro en completa adoración en tanto que Eliane empieza a bailar de manera lenta con Nicholas.

Steven intenta decir algo pero no puede, las palabras no le salen de los labios, y sin embargo puede sentir que Kamatari sabe lo que cruza su mente; así como él mismo intuye lo que cruza por la mente de su amado. Ambos se sonríen. En el interior de Steven una melodía... una letra comienza a embargarlo por completo; música que lo llena de un sentimiento fuerte, casi pasional, que inflama su espíritu.

_**All For Love **_

_by Bryan Adams featuring Rod Stewart and Sting _

_When it's love you give _

_(I'll be a man of good faith.) _

_Then in love you live. _

_(I'll make a stand. I won't break.) _

_I'll be the rock you can build on, _

_Be there when you're old, _

_To have and to hold. _

_When there's love inside _

_(I swear I'll always be strong.) _

_Then there's a reason why. _

_(I'll prove to you we belong.) _

_I'll be the wall that protects you _

_From the wind and the rain, _

_From the hurt and pain. _

_Let's make it all for one and all for love. _

_Let the one you hold be the one you want, _

_The one you need, _

_'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all. _

_When there's someone that should know _

_Then just let your feelings show _

_And make it all for one and all for love. _

_When it's love you make _

_(I'll be the fire in your night.) _

_Then it's love you take. _

_(I will defend, I will fight.) _

_I'll be there when you need me. _

_When honor's at stake, _

_This vow I will make: _

_That it's all for one and all for love. _

_Let the one be the one you want, _

_The one you need, _

_'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all. _

_When there's someone that should know _

_Then just let your feelings show _

_And make it all for one and all for love. _

_Don't lay our love to rest _

_'Cause we could stand up to you test. _

_We got everything and more than we had planned, _

_More than the rivers that run the land. _

_We've got it all in our hands. _

_Now it's all for one and all for love. _

_(It's all for love.) _

_Let the one you hold be the one you want, _

_The one you need, _

_'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all. _

_(It's one for all.) _

_When there's someone that should know _

_Then just let your feelings show. _

_When there's someone that you want, _

_When there's someone that you need _

_Let's make it all, all for one and all for love. _

Y por alguna razón Steven comenzó a recordarlo todo, desde el primer día que vio a aquel chico mirarlo desde una ventana del segundo piso del edificio de estudiantes, y todo volvía a su mente. Los primeros pensamientos nada santos que cruzaron por su mente al ver a aquella belleza de oriente, las primeras palabras que intercambiaron, la primera vez que se tocaron... la primera vez que se amaron. No, no fue como en un cuento de hadas, no fue perfecto; pero Steven ahora sabía que no cambiaría un solo segundo de lo vivido. Sonrió de manera deslumbrante, lo sabía por el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de su amado y se acercó lo suficiente solo para rozar una nariz con la otra, mientras aspiraba el aroma amado. En su corazón se revivió el sentimiento que lo embargó cuando luego de amarse por segunda vez, Kamatari le dio el si como respuesta e inició su relación, borrando todo atisbo del enorme dolor que el rubio sintió al creer aquello del todo perdido; cada sonrisa y cada lágrima luego de eso estaban tatuados en su alma, cuando Kamatari le reveló la verdad de sus procederes, cuando lo vio caer por primera vez bajo el filo de una espada prometiéndose no volver a dejar que eso pasase, cada minuto que paso junto al otro estudiando, entrenándose, peleándose y amándose; cuando se convirtió en su compañero de armas y ya no solo de lecho, haciendo su unión aún más fuerte. Steven sonrió y tomando a Kamatari de la cintura le hizo dar una vuelta pegándolo más aún a si mismo.

- "Steven..."- por fin la voz amada lo sacó de sus cabilaciones. Kamatari lo miraba interrogante- "¿Sucede algo?."- el chico preguntó y se sorprendió un poco cuando Steven sonrió como divertido mientras le daba otra vuelta.

- "Mmm... no, supongo que no... o tal vez si, creo que soy feliz."- le guiñó coquetamente un ojo. Kamatari sonrió refugiándose aún más en los brazos del otro.

- "Yo... también soy feliz."- miró a Steven- "Prometo dar lo mejor de mi... no defraudaré a nadie. Gracias."- Kamatari no encontraba más palabras, o más bien dicho no podía decir más... un nudo cerraba su garganta, pronto las ganas de llorar volvían a empañar su visión, pero Steven besó sus ojitos como pidiéndole que no lo haga.

- "Ey, yo se que serás el mejor... siempre. Y no me llore, a ver, quiero ver esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta."- y Kamatari sonrió.

- "Steven...?"- Kamatari volvió a llamar, el otro que lo tenía ahora bien protegido entre sus brazos y contra su pecho solo contestó con un "Hn?"- "Gracias... por no dejarme cumplir la promesa que me hice a mi mismo..."- dijo de pronto Kamatari, sacando al otro de foco por completo; Steven entonces buscó la mirada de Kamatari, pero antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa el otro terminó de decir- "Gracias por lograr... que el amor volviera a tocar mi corazón... gracias por insistir aunque yo me negaba... gracias por llegar a mi."- ahora si Kamatari no pudo evitar una lágrima, y Steven no sabía ni que decir, no creyó escuchar aquello, estaba anonadado.

- "Yo..."- si, completamente mudo.

Y antes de que aquello pudiese cambiar; un chirriante Ryan llegó correteando de nuevo al salón, de donde había salido momentos antes y se paró en medio de este.

- "¡Todos reunidos para la foto!."- el niño anunció mientras Josh traía un pesado equipo fotográfico y comenzaba a armarlo siguiendo unas instrucciones que traía un papel.

- "¿Foto?."- todos los demás se miraron sorprendidos entre si, puesto que no habían pensado en eso.

- "¡Si!."- a Ryan le brillaron los ojitos - "Una amiga mía que estudia fotografía me esta haciendo el favor nn nos tomará a todos una foto de grupo. ¡Acomódense en el centro del salón!."- pidió cada vez más alegre; mientras iba hasta donde Matt y Kate y los jalaba al centro, luego lo mismo con Eliane y Nicholas, quien al final suspiró en derrota. Por suerte Kamatari y Steven habían estado bailando cerca del centro del salón.

Una vez que todo estuvo armado, Josh se acercó tomando su posición junto a Ryan; quien a su vez estaba junto a Matt y Kate, quienes estaban al lado de Steven y Kamatari a cuyo lado estaban Nicholas y Eliane.

- "Pero yo no veo a ninguna fotografa."- Nicholas se quejó al ver que la cámara no tenía a nadie que la manejara.

Y sin embargo Ryan dijo tan solo unos segundos después.

- "¡Sonrían todos!."- y un cegador flash inundó el lugar, pero la fotografía quedo perfecta, en especial porque en ella, cierta pareja se miraba a los ojos, pero se notaba que en sus miradas ponían sus corazones.

Y cierta gatita fotógrafa sonrió con satisfacción, pues estaba orgullosa de lo que consideraba su mejor trabajo... ¿O no kawaiineko?

kawaii: . miau...

Y bueno... tenía que llegar este momento...

Fi...

No, no!!!... esperen... esto... dos meses después, en Kyoto-Japón.

- "¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTOOOOOO????!!!!"- un hombre alto y delgado vestido con un traje azul de policía golpeaba la mesa con el puño, luego de hacer retumbar a toda la estación con su grito; haciendo ahora que el cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarrillos ya acabados cayera al suelo.

Otro hombre, vestido con ropas entre rojas y amarillas que parecían más bien una oda al fuego, se encoge de hombros mientras que no sabe que responder.

Saito ruge en frustración. Según tenía entendido le iban a mandar al chico raro ese de regreso. No era que le gustara la idea, pero era un guerrero fuerte; y sin embargo no llego la fecha programada... ni después tampoco, y en su lugar llegaba... llegaba... ¡ESO!. Prendió un cigarrillo furioso mirando la carta y la nota adherida a esta, mientras Cho buscaba el lugar de la habitación más alejado de su jefe. Volvió a mirar la carta con desprecio, una carta que con trazos cursis explicaba el porque no iba a poder volver.

De tan solo recordar la última parte Saito sentía nauseas... sobre todo con lo de 'corazoncitos'... ay su hígado. Suspiró resignado mientras se deshacia de la colilla del cigarro que se había fumado en tiempo record y prendía otro nuevo; observó la carta de nuevo antes de hacerla una bola de papel y tirarla al tacho y entonces miró peligrosamente a Cho, quien se preguntaba que tan malo sería el castigo si salía despavorido en ese momento sin el permiso de su jefe de salir de aquella oficina n.nU... bueno, al final ese día al parecer iba a ser... bien, uno de esos días.

_"Queridos amigos de Kyoto:_

_Sé que me esperaban alli, pero como han de saber también, me será imposible volver. He pedido la Nacionalidad Norteamericana y la he conseguido, y ya tengo también medios propios (por asi decirlo) para continuar con mis estudios. Sé que estoy siendo desagradecido, no es mi intención... pero estoy siguiendo a mi corazón, es por eso que no vuelvo. Quisiera contarles a todos que ahora estoy más que feliz, que estoy enamorado, que he conseguido al mejor de todos los hombres en la tierra... que por fin tengo una verdadera familia propia, que ya no estoy solo. Por eso, cuando reciban esta carta tengan por seguro que soy feliz; pero eso no quiere decir que los he olvidado. Todo lo que he hecho es para poder conservar mi felicidad, pero eso si... si algún día les soy necesario con urgencia por favor haganmelo saber, que yo ire allí para ayudarlos. Eso es todo lo que quería decir._

_Hasta pronto_

_Honjo Kamatari_

_OO Ah si!, lo olvidaba (olviden mi despedida anterior n.n)... por cierto ¡Estoy comprometido!, mi boda no será en breve, pero tengan por seguro que están todos invitados._

_Miles de besitos y muchos corazoncitos_

_Honjo Kamatari de Wildfire nn"_

FIN Notas de la autora 

TERMINEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TT.TT Voy a llorar, nunca pensé que este día se diera... tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero antes de comenzar y ponerme a llorar como una loca, quiero poner los creditos... asi que aqui vamos:

Autora del fanfic

-chibineko chan

Autores de los fanarts

-chibineko chan (kawaiichibineko yahoo . com): capítulos 5, 6 y 9

-Mikkichan (mikkichan01 yahoo . com): capítulos 8, 11, 12, 13-I, 13-II, 13-III, 14,

-Tabris Morissette (tabrismorísete hotmail . com): capítulo 10

-Reith IV (reithiv hotmail . com): capítulos 15 y sidestory 1

-Karinaoi Charat (karinaoichara t hotmail . com): capítulo 17

-Misao (direngreyjp hotmail . com): capítulos 16 y sidestory 2

Autoras de los planes de secuestro

-Misao (direngreyjp hotmail . com)

-Zac Malfoy (zacshonenai hotmail . com)

Invitada especial como guardaespaldas de Kamatari

-Misao (direngreyjp hotmail . com)

Muchisimas gracias también a todos cuantos participaron en las entrevistas a Kamatari y Steven: Mikkichan, Loreto, Ale-chan, ZAC, Lurvin, Syamuneko, Yersi Fanel, Alicel, Janendra, mis amigas kawaii del Yaoi Team, Lady Akiko Koori, Reiko, Kokoro, Nellycc, Misao, Koraima y Cristin-chan

Mis eternos y profundos agradecimientos a todas las páginas que tienen o alguna vez tuvieron este fic entre su galería de fics, y lo mismo va si en un futuro alguien mas lo publica

- Pagina de Sailor Rukawa: Gracias Sailor Rukawa (mierdaasquerosa hotmail . com)

members. Fortunecity . com / cielovioleta / index2 . html

- Sortilegio: Thank you Alicel!!! (alicel entelchile . net)

sortilegio . cjb . net

- Fanfiction . cl: gracias Rydia Ninako (rydianinako yahoo . com) y Pia

fanfic . dreamers . com

- Corazón de Espada: Mi linda Yersi!! . (yersifanel hotmail . com)

http : corazondeespada . cjb . net / (kamatari-RK)

- Khyori: khiory hotmail . com

www . fortunecity . es / sopa / luciérnagas / 814

- Gracias Viri-chan: (azukalan hotmail . com , liraweasley hotmail . 

- Portal Yaoi: Te extraño mucho Aoi Limón!! T.T (portalyaoi hotmail . com)

members . tripod . es / portalyaoi

- Página de Karinaoi Charat: Gracias mi querida Karinaoi!!! )

http : www . geocities . com / famycharat

- Itzukiai: Gracias Tamahome (bentonkimberly hotmail . com)

http : webcindari . com / itzukiaiyaoi /

- Amor Yaoi: Gracias Marfil!! (marfil iloveyaoi . com)

http : www . amoryaoi . com / indice . htm

- Fanfiction . net

Y por supuesto, lo más importante de todo: Miles de gracias a todos los que me mandaron los cientos de mails y reviews por este fic a lo largo de estos poco más de tres años. Aún quedan dos sidestories más por hacer, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme triste porque siento que una parte de mi se va con la palabra FIN puesta al final de este capítulo. He conocido muchísima gente maravillosa gracias al hecho de crear este fanfic, docenas de personas que he conocido en el MSN, algunas que conocí en persona en mi propio país y que vi saltar frente a mi al decir que yo era chibineko (eso va por ti Linda ¬¬ me dejaste toda roja ese dia hace casi dos años), y como olvidar que conocí a mi hermana gatuna Kitten por este fic (¡¡Chrissi te extrañooooooo!!!!... ;.; te seguiré mandando cartas a España) y por ende a todo el Yaoi Team. Por supuesto también a cada nueva adquisición de la manada 7 como mi hermanita Syamuneko n.n y mil gatunas más, soy felish!! Y no puedo dejar de decirlo... estoy demasiado feliz de haberlos conocido a todos y cada uno de ustedes; a cada cual que me escribió diciendo que quería un Steven para si, que adoraban a Ryan, que querían matar a alguno que otro personaje... todos, todos... en verdad son de lo mejor que me ha pasado.

También a quien estuvo a mi lado desde que ideé este fic a quien se lo conté mucho antes de escribir la primera letra siquiera, la que siempre me impulsa a seguir con una expresión adusta y ceño fruncido . Nyaaaah, shiiiiii... a mi ama hechicera de medio tiempo, mejor amiga y casi hermana... nop, MI HERMANA, Mikkichan, quien siempre esta a mi lado en cada momento felish y triste.

Demasiado me ha pasado, termine la carrera, perdí seres queridos y conocí nuevas personas, me mudé de canastita felina, me hice de nuevas mascotitas, mi familia creció, me hice tía, me hice independiente... demasiadas cosas, y pues todo eso lo exprese en su tiempo, en cada capítulo... mis locuras, mis tristezas, mis alegrías y el hecho de que estoy loca como cabra. En verdad, gracias a todos.

Aun faltan dos... SI, DOS!!!, capítulos más... dos sidestories que tratare de sacar lo antes posible, pero de por si tenia que poner todo esto. Gracias una vez mas a tods, sin ustedes no hubiese podido lograrlo... GRACIAS!.

Con mucho cariño y miaulove en verdad

chibineko chan

Y ahora si... lo que todos esperaban... creo .

El loco mundo de la autora!!! 

Los nervios la están matando. Ese día es el día... el día "E"... ¡El de la Entrevista Principal! O.o y ella es la encargada. chibineko esta que se come las garritas de puros nervios, pasea de un lado al otro detrás del telón, cuando de pronto una presencia a sus espaldas casi la hace saltar al techo.

-chibineko: Wa!... ay! onii-san ;.; me quieres sacar el alma, no me hagas eso- la gatita respira de nuevo tratando de normalizar el pulso.

Entonces wizardneko la mira con una sonrisita tranquilizadora, y le pone una patita en la cabeza.

-wizardneko: Ya ya imouto; lo vas a hacer bien ya verás. Eres la líder de la manada ¡sabes lo que haces!, no habrá problemas. Además todos están en sus posiciones detrás del escenario, en la sala de sonido... todo va a salir bien.

-chibineko: ¡¿Pero que dices onii-san?!. Mira ese mar de gente alli afuera . creo que son incluso más que los que estaban en la gran entrevista anterior ¡Y para colmo esta vez seré yo la entrevistadora!... u.u siempre que he estado en el set ha sido de ayudante o algo por allí... tengo nervios nii-san ;.;

chibi esta aterrorizada, casi catatónica . y wizard la mira con una sonrisa tranquila... bueno, quedaban unos minutos, a ver si la tranquilizaba.

En tanto, en el camerino del invitado principal...

Kamatari se da los últimos toques. Lleva unos pantalones y un saco beige, y un sueter crema que cae muy bien. Se siente cómodo, pero eso no quita que esté nervioso. Se peina por enésima vez mirándose con detenimiento al espejo ¬¬ es su imaginación o hay un mechón de cabellos que se le esta rebelando.

Entonces alguien más entra al ): 10 minutos para salir al escenario Kamatari-san. Recuerde que una vez que salgamos, yo lo estaré cuidando; así que no se debe de preocupar por nada de nada. Soy su guardaespaldas personal.

La joven anuncia feliz, y se sienta en una banquita al lado de su amigo y protegido y lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Kamatari: Arigatou Misao-san, confío plenamente en usted.- Kamatari suspiró, bueno, ese mechón era lo de menos; entonces volvió a ver a la joven- La verdad u.u es que me estoy muriendo de nervios Misao-san.- el chico confesó.

-Misao: O.o y eso?. Usted es muy querido ¡No tiene de que preocuparse!.

Kamatari sonrió quedamente, pero pronto suspiraba y un temblor nuevo lo recorrían.

-Kamatari: Pero... es que... ¡No sé si pueda contestar preguntas como lo hizo Steven! oo me dan penita.

-Misao: o.o! ou... bueno. A ver, pensemos.- La chica se pone a pasear de un extremo al otro del camerino cuando vuelve a sentarse al lado de Kamatari con el rostro radiante- ¡Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es practicar!- la pequeña dice muy feliz.

-Kamatari: Pra.. ¿practicar?.

-Misao: Hai! a ver... yo seré el público. Ejem... comencemos.

La joven se sonroja un poco pues ella también tenía después de todo unas preguntitas para Kamatari. Finalmente la chica se acomóda y levanta la mano.

-Misao: ¡Yo, yo!... ¡yo tengo unas preguntas!.- exclama rebalsando emoción.

-Kamatari: H... hai... la chica del traje Oniwabanshuu- Kamatari la señala.

-Misao: Bien... aquí va mi pregunta nn ejem; señor Kamatari, ¿nunca le dieron ganas de ser él quien posea a Steven en sus momentos de intimidad?, o sea, ¿nunca le dieron ganas de hacer suyo a Steven?

Ni hay que decir que el pobre de Kamatari se puso ROJO, VERDE, AZUL, AMARILLO, etc, etc, etc; con esa pregunta... hasta le faltó el aire... y miró a Misao casi con terror.

-Kamatari: xX Que... ¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?!.

-Misao: uu el tipo de pregunta que segurito le hacen allí afuera

-Kamatari: OO esto... ¡ay en que me metí por Kami-sama!- Kamatari respira profundamente, y se llena de toda la tranquilidad que puede... porque sabe que Misao tiene razón- Bueno... veamos, ejem. La verdad uu No, nunca me han dado ganas... porque... porque mouuuu... me gusta ser.... uke- Kamatari terminó de decir aquello con la voz en un hilo ¡Que difícil!

-Misao: ¡Yoshi!, eso estuvo bien (Wiiiii, una de sus preguntas respondidas! n-n) ahora vamos a la siguiente.

-Kamatari: O.o ¡¿Que hay más?!

-Misao (muy seria): ¡Por supuesto!, eso ni lo dude Kamatari-san, serán más de una pregunta por persona conociendo al público ávido de saber.

-Kamatari: -

Misao toma aire, mientras piensa que de todas las preguntas que tiene en mente, solo tendrá oportunidad para una más. Finalmente se decide.

-Misao: Bueno, aquí va otra; ejem... ¿Algun día piensan adoptar a un hijito?

-Kamatari: Oo Un... adoptar... ¿hijito? (¡Ay por Kami que preguntas!) P..pues... la verdad... No, creo que no había pensado... aunque uu Steven se ve muy bien junto a los niños... ¡Ay Misao-san esto será horrible!... voy a hacer el ridículo ;;

-Misao: Tranquilo Kamatari-san, yo lo apoyaré... y la verdad... esto... yo tengo, que confesarle algo.

-Kamatari: ¿Confesarme algo? Misao-san, dígalo con confianza... usted es muy buena conmigo, muy importante para mi n-n no importa lo que sea, estará bien.

Misao mira para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie escuche.

-Misao: Bueno es que yo le tengo que decir... Kamatari-san lo mucho que lo amo, lo sexy que es y me encantaría darle muchos besos y abrazos, yo estoy enamorada de usted, y si no fuera homosexual... bueno... eso quería decirle (Misao roja como un tomate) pero me alegro con solo ser su amiga nn Y también me gustaría pedirle que me perdone por haberlo lastimado en la batalla del Aoiya, es que en ese entonces yo no lo conocía y que quiero que sepa que nunca fue mi intención lastimarlo, además, la que le fracturó la rodilla fue Kaoru, no yo, pero igual espero que todavía no me guarde rencor por eso, y también quiero que sepa que lo quiero muchísimo, y me encantaría estar ahí en la ceremonia del casamiento de él y el lindo de Steven.

Ahora si Kamatari andaba en un casi shock, pero trató de calmarse.

Kamatari: Yo... no sé que decir.. gracias Misao-san, en verdad esto ha significado mucho para mi... sus palabras, las guardaré siempre en mi corazón y... será un honor que vaya a mi matrimonio.

Kamatari le sonrió grandemente a Misao y le depositó un besito en la mejilla justo un momento antes de que pyroneko entrara al camerino.

-pyroneko: Hora de salir a escena n.n

Ambos se pararon entonces, Misao asegurándole a Kamatari que se veía perfecto, mientras el chico seguía deshaciéndose en nervios.

El escenario esta en medio de un auditorio lleno a rabiar; las pancartas, los carteles, las porras... Todo es un barullo enorme y por supuesto la vigilancia es también enorme.

chibineko sale entonces al escenario, el cual se ilumina a su llegada. Va hasta el chibimicrófono y mira a todo el público.. ¡Que nervios!, pero entonces la mirada serena de su nii-san a un lado del escenario la tranquiliza.

chibineko: Bueno... solo puedo decir... ¡Bienvenidos todos y denle un gran saludo a nuestro invitado especial!. ¡Adelante Honjo Kamatari!

Un mar de aplausos y vitores se deja oír cuando el joven delgado y de cabellos ahora más cortos que en un inicio entra al escenario; en tanto que una ninja muy eficaz se aposta a un lado del mismo observando que todo esté bien.

Kamatari se sienta bastante nervioso, de pronto una lluvia de flores esta cayendo sobre él, y eso lo hace sentir especial es cierto, pero definitivamente los nervios se lo están comiendo vivo. Mientras chibineko se sienta en su silloncito, y le colocan el micrófono; al igual que al antiguo Juppon Gatana.

Y mientras eso sucede, un grupo liderado por una siamesita, encuentra por fin sus asientos, unos bastante preferenciales gracias a la ayuda de la manada.

-syamuneko: Wa!, llegamos a tiempo, que bien ahora solo me falta ver a mi pyro para ser feliz.

-Yan-sé: Pues yo ya soy feliz, mira que linda se ve chibi en el escenario

-Cyntella: Mou, ya callense los dos ¬¬ no puedo concentrarme así.

-Kotaro: WA!, ¡¡allí esta!! ¡¡¡Mamá aqui!!!- comienza a hacer señales muy emocionada.

-Cyntella: Que NO es tu madre... entiéndelo.

-Kotaro: ¬¬

Pero antes de que la chica de pelo lila pudiese reclamarle algo a su sempai, otra voz se dejó oír por sobre el gran resto de voces. La de alguien que estaba justamente aún más cerca que syamu y su grupo al escenario.

-Steven: ¡¡¡¡¡KAMY MI VIDA TE AMOOOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡SOY TU FAN NUMERO UNOOOO!!!.- el chico se encontraba allí junto a Matt, Kate, Ryan y Josh... y... y... ¿Que hace allí Nicholas? O.o ¡¿Está amarrado y amordazado o me parece?!... ou, también tiene un cartel y dice: "No estoy aquí por voluntad propia... ¡Auxilio, hay muchas locas a mi alrededor! ¡¡¡SOY UN HOMBRE COMPROMETIDO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!!"... ejem . bueno.

-Kotaro: Grrrrrr

Y bueno, de vuelta al escenario.

-chibineko: Bienvenido Kamatari, es un ENORME placer tenerte con nosotros el día de hoy.

-Kamatari: Ni lo digas chibi, el placer es todo mío nn y los nervios también. Pero lo más importante, antes que nada quiero dar gracias a todos por estar aquí, y por haberme apoyado tanto.

El público grita a rabiar, y más que nadie Steven, quien tiene de pronto un cartel con proposiciones no muy decorosas para su pareja; cosa que Kamatari esta tratando de ignorar por el momento... pero Steven disfruta sabiendo que la mayoría de ese sonrojo en su amor es por su culpa.

-chibineko: Bueno Kamatari, hay muchas cosas que preguntarte en verdad, pero hoy hemos decidido hacer un programa muy pero muy especial, y es por eso que esta vez no haré ninguna pregunta, todas las hará el público. Claro que si quieres decirnos alguna cosa de ti antes de comenzar con las preguntas eres libre de hacerlo n.n después de todo este espacio es exclusivo para ti.

-Kamatari esta rojo, no sabe que decir. Mira al público, ya de por si era bastante difícil tratar de luchar contra el pánico escénico que siente estando allí... ¡Y ahora tiene que hablar por si solo!... tranquilidad, esta mirando un remanzo de agua, es un pez en medio del agua cristalina... con muchos ojos mirándolo. Mou!, si él no era así, ¡No le afectaban antes las multitudes! uu y a Steven le gusta más cuando se suelta y... ya bueno... a tranquilizarse.

-Kamatari: B-bueno, la verdad- toma un respiro- No hay mucho que decir de mi.. que creo uu ya ustedes deben saber. Soy... un ex-miembro del grupo conocido como Juppon Gatana, y... ahora soy cuidadano norteamericano y... soy feliz.- Kamatari sonrie de manera divina, y un 'Aw' se escucha recorrer el estadio completo.

-chibineko: Bien, bien... supongo que eso lo resume todo n.n entonces, ¡arranquemos con las preguntas del público!... claro, si no te molesta.

-Kamatari: No claro, adelante.

El grupo de gatitos que conforman la manada 7 esta listo con los micrófonos en sus hociquitos, y se distribuyen de manera uniforme por el lugar, tratando de decidir a quienes les darán al final la oportunidad de satisfacer sus dudas; y es que la cantidad de manos y garritas levantadas es ENORME. chibineko por su lado mira también, por fin se decide por alguien.

-chibineko: Ah!, a ver seiya-chan, pásale el micrófono a la linda conejita que esta a tu derecha por favor!- chibi mira a la conocida conejita con los ojitos brillándole.

En tanto, la conejita se revuelve feliz en su sitio estirándo las patitas para tomar el micrófono que le esta siendo alcanzado.

-Usagi-hk(usagimenta): Hola!, hola chibi... hola todos!!!- la conejita Usagi exclama feliz mientras el lugar se mueve un poco ante su emoción, y es que... . es una conejita crea minitemblores.

-chibineko: Tranquila usagi!, nos vas a hechar abajo el set . esto... bueno. Amiga mía me encanta que estes aquí, y por lo visto tu esgince ya se curo n.n es una maravilla saberlo. Pero por favor, dinos cual o cuales son tus preguntas.

chibi ya esta más relajada al hablar desde el comienzo con una amiga tan querida, y pronto mira a Kamatari, que podría jurarse esta sudando frío mientras espera por las preguntas que se le harán.

-Usagi-hk: ¡Muy bien!, aqui van mis preguntas, y es que son dos y te las hecho de golpe . jejeje. ¿Por casualidad no tendrías un huequecito para una conejita verdad? Soy muy buena, no hago ruido, no molesto, no me quejo, soy suavecita, como poco, soy alegre y soy una gran conejita guardiana! No podré ladrar o hacer ruido pero puedo dar unos susto de muerte y producir minitemblores¡ ¿Hay un sitito? Mi madre te daría muy buenas recomendaciones mías… bueno, esa fue la primera; y la otra es que quisiera saber si te interesarían unas clases de cocina ? ¡yo sería tu profesora¡ Te enseñaría a cocinar todo lo que te apetezca, incluido todo el dulce que Steven pueda comerse jejeje, cualquier cosa menos conejo! ¡Eso sería como cocinarme a mi misma! ¡Qué horror! ¿Sería canibalismo?... mmm… lo siento ya me voy desviando del tema ¿Te gustaría Kamy-san? Steven podría participar también!

Luego de dar a conocer sus preguntas, la pequeña Usagi se queda muy quietecita esperando las respuestas, y el lugar completo estaba en silencio... o por lo menos hasta que cierto rubio en el público gritó a todo pulmón...

-Steven: ¡Acepta! ¡ME MUERO POR COMERTE EN EL POSTRE!.

El lugar completo estalló en gritos jubilosos y demás mientras tods en el público pedían que Kamatari aceptase.

-Kamatari (rojo como un tomate super maduro): x-xU ejem... esto... bueno Usagi-san la verdad ¡Siempre he querido tener una conejita mascota! n.n y supongo que aunque una conejita guardiana es ideal, más que nada quiero una para poder abrazarla y mimarla ¡Y usted cumple con los requisitos!. Cuando este lista por favor, habrá un huequito con usted al lado de una familia amorosa ¡La mia!. Y en cuanto a lo segundo n.n ¡Claro que me gusta la idea! la verdad no soy muy bueno en la cocina occidental, pero se que puedo mejorar ¡Y con su ayuda se que lo hare!.

Y bueno, durante los siguientes minutos la unidad antiminitemblores actuó eficientemente y ningún miembro de la manada, invitado o participante del público resultó herido de manera alguna O.o

Y una vez que todo se hubo tranquilizado, se localizó a una segunda participante que se notaba que en verdad estaba entusiasmada y era a todo dar. kawaiineko le pasó con mucho gusto el micrófono, el cual fue tomado entre sus calurosas alitas.

-Ale-chan(fenixreborn): ¡¡¡Hola de nuevo!!! - La fenixita desbordaba entusiasmo, el cual no solo se debía a que estaba en el show, no solo se debía a que estaba por hacer preguntas una vez mas... ¡Sino porque le había comprado a Steven 30 minutos a solas con Nicholas para después del programa!... pero eso ya es otra historia- ¡Estoy tan emocionada!, no saben cuanto nvn ¡¡¡feliz en verdad!!. Ay bueno, pero no la hare larga... sé que no el show tiene un horario limite v y no queremos que dure de más (mirada a Nicholas, que de pronto se sentía aún más nervioso). Ejem, bueno... estas son mis preguntas: ¿Que se siente tener que ser el encargado de controlar a alguien tan... impredecible, como Steven?; ¿ x verdad que el chocolate es mas rico que las fresas????, ¿que es lo que planeas para tu futuro?. Bueno, eso es todo, se que son muchas preguntas pero v no puedo evitarlo.

Ale-chan entrega el micrófono y nuevamente la atención se centra sobre Kamatari; quien esta un poquito sonrojado aún.

-Kamatari: Bueno... esto... veamos. Si, son muchas preguntas, pero son todas muy buenas creo... a ver. La primera n.nV bien, si... Steven en bastante impredecible; ¬¬ ahora mismo me hace pasar unas verguenzas terribles O.O ¡Steven guarda eso! (de pronto Steven ha sacado la microbatita de Kamatari con un cartel que dice 'Para después del show') uu ay, Kamisama... en que iba. A si, a veces me siento bastante turbado con lo que hace, no lo puedo controlar tanto como quisiera pero... debo ser sincero; es esa impredecibilidad lo que lo hace especial y me llena el alma de calor casi todo el tiempo; así que lo que siento es fortuna, me siento afortunado de tenerlo ¬¬U aunque a veces hace cada cosa (Kamatari toma un respiro, mientras el público grita a rabiar por la respuesta... parece que habra mucha gente sin voz para el dia siguiente). Y bien ¡el chocolate es riquísimo!... pero las fresas ya tienen un significado especial para mi . Y en mi futuro... quiero formar un hogar más centrado del que ya tengo, el cual por cierto me hace muy feliz; quiero terminar mi carrera y ejercerla a conciencia; quiero poder superar todos los obstaculos que se me presenten y superarme a mi mismo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, deseo lograr ser tan feliz siempre como lo soy ahora.

Bien, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, aquellas respuestas le habían llegado a muchos al corazón y más de una lágrima había caído... todos estaban muy felices.

Nuevamente se dio la busqueda de quien podría ser quien diera la o las siguientes preguntas. Una mano se hizo sobresalir por entre otras, y una chica muy mona tomó el micrófono que le ofrecía oujineko.

-Koraima(koraimahstar): Buenas noches, mi nombre es Koraima, y quisiera hacerte una pregunta Kamatari una que me ronda desde hace muuuuucho tiempo. Ejem, verás, lo que yo quisiera saber es: Kamatary ¿alguna vez Steven se ha cansado de sus sesiones nocturnas contigo o es que el muchacho es insasiable? ya que parece que nunca esta cansado en ese aspecto y se me hace que se contiene solo porque tu ya te cansastes.

Oh mine! de pronto Kamatari perdió el aire en sus pulmones, y es que... ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?!. Pero entonces recordó las preguntas que le había hecho Misao, y su advertencia. TT.TT el tormento comenzaba. ¿Como le hacía Steven para contestar eso?.

-Kamatari: B-bueno Koraima-san... yo... yo no sé, es decir... cuando Steven y yo... y luego él... y luego por la noche... yo... yo... (¡¿Porque tanto problema si solo era un si o un no?! resonó en la mente del oriental, Porque no sabes que responder Kamatari se respondio de inmediato) no sé.

Finalmente Kamatari dijo con una vocesita minúscula mientras bajaba la vista todo sonrojado, por lo que no notó que alguien se acercaba al escenario sin ningún problema y tomaba el micrófono.

-Steven: Bueno dulzura, creo que como preguntaste por mi, debo ser yo quien te conteste... con el permiso de mi Kamy y de chibi por supuesto- y aqui Steven se voltea y calla a un Kamatari a punto de protestar con una sonrisa de esas que derriten a cualquiera, aunque por si acaso Steven se aleja un poquito n-n- Verás, la respuesta a tu pregunta es un enorme y rotundo NO. Eso nunca, ¡JAMAS! no me cansaré de hacerle el amor a mi Koibito nunca jamás en lo que nos quede de vida... y eso es todo.

Steven se acerca a poner el micrófono en las manos de un casi paralizado Kamatari y le da un besito fugaz en los labios antes de volver a su puesto entre la lluvia de aplausos que se escucha en todo el lugar, y la de flores que caen a su paso.

En tanto cyber-chan ya ha encontrado a alguien nuevo a quien pasarle su micrófono, se trata de una prima de la manada, ¡Es la leoncita Lurvin!.

-Lurvin(lurvinyamileth): Hola todos!!!, hola chibi, que tal Kamatari! (manda un besito volado al invitado). Bueno pues, yo también tengo una preguntita, a ver si me la contestas . ejem, y aqui va ¿Vas a trabajar para el gobierno japonés durante toda tu vida o hay algún plazo que tienes que cumplir?, y por cierto ¿te han dicho lo lindo que estas el día de hoy y lo kawaii que sales en los fics? especialmente en las escenas de poca ropa o tal y como Dios te echo al mundo (Lurvin espera que Steven no se le abalance por tal comentario a su koi).

Una vez más Kamatari esta rojo como una grana, pero respira profundo mientras sonrie. Esta vez la turbación no es tan grande.

-Kamatari: B-bueno... nn esto, por tu segunda pregunta muchas gracias, nunca pensé que me dijeran que me veo, ejem... lindo.

-Todo el público: ¡¡¡PERO SI LO ERES!!!

-Kamatari: OO oh... bueno, gracias. Esto, retomándo; no, no voy a quedarme trabajando toda mi vida para el gobierno Japonés, en realidad hace poco que renuncié a ello. En un principio no tenía idea de cuanto duraría, tal vez lo hubiese hecho toda mi vida, pero ahora eso ya ha cambiado. Ahora tan solo soy un cuidadano común y corriente n-n

Lurvin agradece y vuelve a mirar de reojo a Steven para ver si va a lincharla... pero caso contrario, el chico esta más que animado, y ha sacado una nueva pancarta que dice "¡Yo también opino que tus mejores escenas son en las que tienes poca o ninguna ropa!" xP

Los gatitos siguen buscando a quien darle el micrófono, mientras una persona entra tardíamente al set.

Mikkichan: Hmp, espero no haberme perdido mucho otra vez terminé mis clases tarde y el bus tardo una eternidad en llegar... ¡Diantres!.

En eso, wizardneko encuentra justo a la persona adecuada para pasarle el micrófono.

wizarneko: Por favor señorita, sientase libre.

Una joven de ropas negras toma el micrófono, y se para mirando a Kamatari de manera bastante sugestiva, y a Misao de manera casi retadora; mirada que es devuelta con la misma intensidad por la joven Oniwabanshuu.

-Zac: Bueno Kamatari, yo quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas. ¿Aún ama a Shishio-sama?, ¿Que haría si Shishio-sama regresa y le dice que lo ama y siempre lo amo?.

-Kamatari: Con referencia a Shishio-sama (el rostro de Kamatari se torna un tanto nostalgico) pues fue alguien importante, más que nadie en mi pasado... pero no, no cambiaria lo que tengo ahora ni por todo el oro del mundo, ni por todos los deseos... ni por el hombre que significo para mi el mundo (se escuchan son gimoteos y sollozos reprimidos en el público). En cierta medida tal vez nunca deje de amarlo, es parte de mi; pero yo ya no iría a el y eso es definitivo. Muchas gracias por su pregunta

Kamatari esta algo melancólico, pero en cierta manera siente que al decir aquello por fin en voz alta, se ha librado de un peso que llevaba encima.

Ahora himeneko es quien selecciona a una asistente del público a quien le entrega el micrófono.

-Nellycc(nellycc): ¡Hola Kamatari! que tal, ¡esto es emocionante! Verás, me moría por hacerte estas preguntas, así que preparado o no, aqui te voy. Dime que piensas de una reunión con los ex-Juppon Gatana.

-Kamatari: ¡Una reunión! pues la verdad eso me encantaria, ¡Si!, es una excelente idea. Me gustaría mucho ver a mis antiguos compañeros y presentarles a mis nuevos amigos. Bueno, por lo menos sé que los que aún están vivos se llevarían bien con quienes ahora enriquecen mi vida. Pues la respuesta es que me encantaria.

-Nellycc: ¡Que bien!, pues te tengo otra pregunta Kamy-chan bello; dime: ¿Qué es lo que más disfrutas en la intimidad con Steven? hohohohoho.

La joven rió perversamente tras su pregunta, y devolvió el micrófono esperando la respuesta... al igual que el 100 del público restante.

-Kamatari: Ah... yo... lo que.. ¿más disfruto? OO B-bueno... yo... - Kamatari trata de buscar apoyo en la mirada de Steven, pero éste ¡Esta esperando también una respuesta con mucho interés!. Por Kami, esta solo en esto- Pues... (rojo y mas rojo) me gusta... que... que Steven... me... ac.. acaricie... como me... acaricia. (bien, eso había costado mucho en realidad)

Un halarido de felicidad se escuchó provenir de Steven, y Kamatari ya no sabía ni donde meterse.

pyroneko andaba buscando por allí a quien darle el micrófono; cuando su gatuna mirada se cruzó con la gatuna mirada de alguien demasiado conocida para él. Su pelaje se tornó más rojo de lo habitual, y sin pensarlo demasiado sus patitas se encaminaron solitas para donde aquella gatita y el resto de sus acompañantes.

-pyroneko: oo Hola syamu-chan

-syamuneko(cyntelladojokodome): ¡pyro!

chibineko mira desde su sitio con una gotita, aish lo que le faltaba... así nunca iban a terminar.

En tanto al lado de los inmovilizados mininos, un perro veía la escena muy divertido, en tanto que una chica rubia y otra pelilila bufaban en exasperación; a lo que la pelilila ya sin poder aguantarlo más tomó el olvidado micrófono ¡Era hora de hacer sus preguntas! Y así Kotaro Seijuro Kamatari, hija en otra dimensión (lease fanfic xD) de Honjo Kamatari y Draco Seijuro (como sucedio sepa Dios), tomó aliento alzando la mano.

-Kotaro: Es mi turno gatita ¬¬ déjame hacer mis preguntas (la joven no parecía estar de muy buen genio ese día, o por lo menos mientras le hablaba a chibi, porque al posarse su mirada en Kamatari eso cambió por completo)

Por su parte Kamatari notó a esta niña que cierto aire familiar se le daba, que andaba vestida con un lindo kimono y que de pronto lo veía con estrellitas en los ojos. n.nV vaya niña rara.

-Kamatari: Bueno, adelante señorita... esto...

-Kotaro: ¡Soy yo!, ¡Kotaro!... ¿que no me reconoces?.

-Kamatari: O.O debo de hacerlo... bueno; esta bien Kotaro-san, adelante con sus preguntas por favor.

Kotaro toma aire, la verdad que tiene un mar de preguntas que hacer, pero una por sobre las demás. Sus ojos se posan en cierto rubio que también la mira algo confundido, y casi y se ponen rojos de furia.

-Kotaro: Bueno, esto... es personal 00... necesito un poco de ayuda... me gusta un chico... como le hago para agradarle?... o para que no me rechace porque mi mami y mi papi son representantes de el otro bando.

-Kamatari: ¿Representantes del otro bando?... ¿Que pertenecen a alguna organización militar?- el oriental pregunta confundido.

-Cyntella: No, no... ella se refiere al tercio perdido del mundo!!! XD La gran tortilla!!... ambos son hombres.- la rubia interviene.

-Kamatari: O-O Oh!, ya veo... entonces tu madre es hombre como tu padre nn bueno, primero que nada supongo que con la edad que tienes y llamándolos padres a ambos llevan mucho tiempo juntos, felicitalos de mi parte. Y ahora retomándo tu pregunta, pues lo que te aconsejo es que seas tu misma, que le digas lo que sientes cuando estes preparada y que no le mientas respecto a tu familia. Si en verdad te merece y quiere, entonces te aceptará con todo lo que venga en el paquete, incluyendo la familia. En fin, te deseo mucha suerte, y recuerda que estar enamorado y ser correspondido es una de las experiencias más bonitas, y es mejor aún cuando se da naturalmente; así que paciencia y disfruta del momento.

-Kotaro: T.T Gracias, pero... entonces... ¿no te acuerdas?... mami... (la niña esta algo depre, y eso tan solo la pone más furiosa contra cierta persona, así que completamente furiosa comienza a gritar) ¡¡¡¿¿Cómo puedes andar con el rubio descolorido??!!! ¡¡¿¿Qué le viste!!!??? ademas de que te trata como basura ¡¡¡tu lo perdonas!!!

-Kamatari: O-O ... X-X ¿Qué, como? (ahora más que nunca el oriental no entiende)

-Steven(con sus orejitas de perrito aplastadas y en chibi): . ¿Y ahora yo que hice?... juro que soy inocente. T.T

Pero entonces la chica rubia se levanta y baja de un tirón a la pequeña pelilila medio abochornada.

- Cyntella: Perdón, perdón... es que no esta bien de la cabeza, a veces dice cosas sin sentido (mirada asesina hacia la más joven ¬¬x), más bien yo también quisiera hacer una preguntita (la joven rubia toma aire tratando de tranquilizarse)

Cyntella Himura Kamiya, hija de los finados Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya en su universo alterno, practicamente había sido criada por los padres de Kotaro y adoraba a Kamatari pues a sido lo más cercano a una madre que a tenido, es su héroe-heroina... pero este no es el Kamatari que ella conoce y quiere tanto, es... es... alguien diferente Ni siquiera sabe quienes somos... ¬¬ y Kotaro no lo entiende

-Cyntella: Bueno, ¿por qué decidiste ser esto... asi como eres? ... bueno, creo que es una pregunta que la mayoria desea saber.

Una vez el público se une emocinado respondiendo afirmativamente, olvidandose de los incidentes anteriores; a lo que Cyntella aprovecha en sentarse sobre Kotaro para terminar de tranquilizarla.

-Kamatari: nn Bueno, si... creo que te entiendo. Y pues, supongo que... tan solo sucedió. Soy lo que soy y me acepto así, y lo más importante es que me acepte yo mismo antes que nadie. Me gustan los hombres y no las mujeres, y para mi es lo normal. A veces no puedes luchar contra tus preferencias, de lo contrario uno se vuelve una persona que se llega a sentir culpable por todo y eso no es lo que quiero. En fin... creo que esa sería mi respuesta.

-Cyntella: me parece justa, y bien si no le importa quisiera hacer otra: ¿Que te gustaria de regalo de cumpleaños?

-Kamatari: Oh!... bueno. Cualquier cosa que sea dada de corazoón me parece un buen regalo. Pero si debo decirlo . hay una cosa que siempre he querido, quiero una muñeca de porcelana, de esas de colección O.O son tan bonitas, me encantan; quiero una para poder observarla todo el día y ver cada pequeño detalle... ¡Eso sería perfecto!

Cyntella le sonrie a la versión más joven de su protector, y le extiende de nuevo el micrófono a pyroneko, pero este anda aún embobado mirando a syamuneko y viceversa, por lo que Cynte opta por dar una pequeña patada a la gatita a ver si se despierta ¬¬

syamu mira el micrófono, luego a Cyntella, luego a pyro, luego a Kami y al resto del auditorio ¿Es que le tocaba hacer una pregunta?, en fin... pensó en algo rápido, ¡Ya estaba!.

-syamuneko: Ejem... bueno, Kamatari mi pregunta es ¿porque le gustaba Shishio?... esta bien que era todo un pedazo de cuero cuando joven y le dio su merecido a Itzuka por traidor... pero... estaba quemao!!!

Y luego de esto syamuneko movió las orejitas y se arrimó a pyro de nuevo, perdiéndose de nuevo la parejita en su propia realidad.

Kamatari sonrió, vaya que no estaba siendo una entrevista tan aterradora como pensó en un inicio.

-Kamatari: Eso es fácil de responder (pequeña sonrisa) es el interior y no el exterior de las personas lo que me importa... y mi señor Shishio era un hombre integro y que defendia sus ideales... eso es todo.

Pero tras aquella respuesta una chica comenzó a mover la mano muy pero muy insistentemente. Era una chica muy peculiar; grandes ojos negros, con lentes redondos y grandes, que le cubran casi toda la cara, con el cabello hasta las rodillas y de color azul, con orejas en punta, con una mochila gigante que parece pesar una tonelada. chibi se fija en ella y aprovechando que seiyaneko andaba por allí le indica con la patita que le pase a aquella joven el micrófono. Más al tomarlo la joven ve agresivamente a Kamatari, y casi con la voz en cuello pregunta con desesperación evidente.

-Cristin(criyecoba282): No en serio!!!! ¿QUE LE VIO QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE EL?!!. Es decir Shishio era un ser ¡MALVADO Y HORRIBLE!. Pero también me pica saber ¿como tenia pensado enamorarlo?, es que supongo que no lo hizo porque no le llegó la oportunidad.

Kamatari una vez más esta sorprendido ¡Si que le hacen preguntas sobre Shishio-sama. El joven suspira.

-Kamatari: Bueno, lo que dije antes fue en serio. Yo me enamoré de él por sus convicciones y su forma de ser... uu así como fueron las acciones de Steven las que me enamoraron finalmente y no su físico (aunque debo de admitir que influyó); pero la verdad, es que debo confesarlo... -- nunca tuve idea de como lograr en realidad el amor de Shishio-sama. Lo único en lo que pensé fue en lograr ser el mejor para ser digno de él, pero el pequeño Soujiro siempre fue el mejor... así que bueno. Creo que no tenía nada entre manos en realidad. (una vez más Kamatari sonrió con tristeza)

Esta vez una dulce angelita de fé es quien obtiene el turno del micrófono; y sonrie encantada.

-Yersi Fanel(yersifanel): Hola de nuevo!, hay que emoción ¡Hola Kamatari!, bueno... aqui te tengo una pequeña lista de preguntas!, respondeme las que quieras, a ver: 1° ¿Quien te diseñó tu Kimono de combate?, ¿Donde aprendiste a usar la hoz?, ¿cual es tu libro preferido? y por que; ¿que clase de música te gusta mas? (Mi preferida es el New Age, Era rulez! XP) ¿Tocas algún instrumento?. Bueno, eso seria todo y por supuesto ¡Me encantas y siempre será asi, soy tu fan!.

-Kamatari: Ou!, veo que venía con las preguntas preparadas. veamos; mi Kimono fue diseñado por la familia que me entreno, por así decirlo; hablo de la familia Kamatari; y como me encantó el diseño me lo quede; y allí mismo aprendí a usar la hoz gigante, puesto que era el arma tradicional de la familia. ¿Mi libro favorito?, no puedo responder del todo ultimamente ando de libro de derecho en libro de derecho; pero pienso seguir leyendo mucho, y seguro pronto tendre uno, y en cuanto a música, pues... me encantan los vals me traen lindos recuerdos. Y no, no toco ningún instrumento, pero me encantaría aprender guitarra. Bueno, espero que estés satisfecha con mis respuestas linda angelita nn

Y si, Yersi estaba muy pero muy feliz.

Mientras tanto, wizard ve a una conocida refunfuñando entre el público y se le acerca amenamente.

-wizardneko: Mikkichan!, hola como estas! (saluda muy alegre)

-Mikkichan(mikkichan01): ¡wizard!... nah, estoy que quiero hacer una pregunta hace rato y no puedo ¬¬ todo por llegar tarde ¡Pero no fue mi culpa!.

-wizard: Pues todo solucionado, aqui tienes el micrófono.

El gatito le pasa el micrófono a la joven hechicera y esta sonrie, se presenta y mira a Kamatari fijamente.

-Mikkichan: Muy bien, es una sola pregunta, muy concisa así que con un sí o un no basta. Ejem, ¿Has pensado en hacerte la cirugía en Marruecos?, bueno... ya sé que con van con la época o el anime... más bien sería la cirugía en Suiza creo... nah, como sea. ¿Lo harás?.- y Mikki espera la respuesta.

-Kamatari: ¿Cirugía?... ¿Marruecos?. Si yo no estoy enfermo ¡Ni sé donde queda ese Marruecos? . de que me hablan.

-Mikkichan: Hablo de la operación de cambio de sexo.

A Kamatari le da un shock de esos colosales, pero a pesar del enorme murmullo que se forma en todo el lugar, nadie tiene tiempo de reaccionar, porque otra pregunta se da al instante por parte de una integrante del colorido "Yaoi Team"

-Kittensuby: (kittensuby) nada!, mi pregunta es más importante... ¡Necesito la respuesta o moriré!, y lo que quiero saber es ESTO: ¿Qué poses probarán para la Luna de Miel?, y nada a medias por favor ¡QUIERO DESCRIPCIONES EXPLICITAS Y CON GRAFICOS DE SER POSIBLE!.- la gatita pidió muy seria.

Los gritos del público por conocer las respuestas a las preguntas hechas no se hicieron esperar, aunque Kamatari ya se estaba sintiendo más que mal.

-Steven: ¡Yo puedo responder a la última!.- Steven dijo a través de un altavoz y realmente emocionado.

En tanto que de pronto un alboroto enorme se comenzaba a formar y ls miles de fans de pronto perdían el control.

-Janendra(janendra): Ey!, no es justo... yo aún no he hecho mi pregunta; quiero que Kamatari me explique de forma detallada y clara cómo es la ropa interior que trajo de Japón! Nunca entendí como era. Vamos con una explicación consistente lo entendería. además que sea rápido porque luego tengo una cita con alguien... (aunque no entiendo porque tengo que esperar media hora para pasar mi hora completa con Nicholas... pero bueno, no importa, el tiempo ya fue comprado . ya le pague a Steven para tener mi cita soñada- fueron los pensamientos de la gatita morada con triangulos verdes en el pelaje)

Una vez más Kamatari pasaba por todos los colores del rojo para luego palidecer mientras que Steven hacia de todo para dejar entrever que eso también lo podía contestar con lujo de detalles.

Y en medio del gran alboroto una pumita rosácea pálida se escabulló entre los guardias hasta llegar a Kamatari y plantarle un gran beso en los labios, cosa que dejó entonces a todo el mundo en silencio.

-Lady Akiko Koori(akikokoori): Guurrr... yo solo quiero saber ¿A qué hora te encuentro sin estricta vigilancia?.- la pumita le guiñó un ojito a un Kamatari en shock.

Entonces un hombre con grandes gafas oscuras y un saco enorme se paró y señaló a Kamatari.

-???: ¡Creo que se ha desmayado!.

Y de pronto una niña se paró.

-niña: ¡¿Que tú no eres el famoso cantante de rock Lestat?!

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Kamatari ya tenía ojitos de espiral mientras comenzaba a desmayarse ¡El lugar estaba hecho un caos!, y en ese caos varias personas pronto comenzaron a poner sus planes en marcha.

Una pelilila se liberó de su rubia sempai y fue tras una igualmente rubia cabeza, pero cuando estaba por llegar a Steven, una marejada de fans se pusieron en medio corriendo como en estampida, ¡Pero eso no la detendría!, buscaría otro medio ¡ya vería ese rubio roba madres!. En tanto que un grupo de hombres en capas negras que habían estado distribuidos por tooooodo el público de pronto actuaba como si se les hubiese dado una orden al unísono.

-Zac: Bien!, es mi oportunidad. Ahora si no te me escapas Kamatari de mi vida.

Con todo listo para tomar su objetivo, Zac fue en línea recta hasta el oriental, pero una muy lista Oniwabanshu pronto se encontraba frente a ella con todos sus sentidos alerta.

-Misao: Creo que tu y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes.

Las dos se miran con fuego en los ojos, y unos segundos después comienza el enfrentamiento. Es casi mortal el ver como las dos chicas se enfrentan; una con sus mejores armas ninjas, la otra con su varita y hechizos de magia oscura. . Wow, alucinante.

La confusión es cada vez mayor, aunque por allí hay unos que otros que se las pasan comiendo palomitas mientras ven el espectáculo.

-Mikkichan: Mmm, ahora si me alegro de haber venido, esto se ha puesto divertido O-O Ou!, mira ese hechizo ¬¬ no tan bueno, a mi me sale mejor. ¿Palomitas?

-kittensuby: Si gracias comadre o.o oh!, mira... ¡¡¡Ryan se lanzó a los brazos de Josh y lo esta besando!!! jeje, justo lo que quería ver ¡ese es mi tipo de acción!.

-Mikkichan: u-u sin comentarios... ñam, ñam... ¡Ey vendedor!, otra bolsa de palomitas por favor.

-wizardneko: Si, son deliciosas. Pídeme una a mi tambien por favor. .

Lo que parecen ser ¡¿Vampiros?!... ay cielos, no sé, pero tratan de llegar hasta Kamatari ¡Y Steven esta perdido del panorama!. Esto es demasiado... a la pobre chibineko esta a punto de darle algo ¡Todo es un caos!.

-syamuneko(moviendo su colita muy gatunamente): ¿Entonces para mañana por la noche?

-pyroneko: Si, claro... me encatará ir al cine contigo de nuevo uu

Cada vez un mayor número de cosas salen volando de aqui para allá... ¡¿De donde salen tantas cosas?!... ay, un momento, parece que se esta despejando. Zac y Misao siguen en su batalla personal, hay grupitos por aqui y por allá conversando de sus asuntos, Cyntella logró amarrar a Kotaro al parecer con MUCHO esfuerzo y... y... O.o ¡KAMATARI HA DESAPARECIDO!... ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!.

En tanto, en las afueras del estudio; un sujeto encapuchado sale cargando un bulto en un saco que se mueve mucho; pero a pesar del esfuerzo que se nota está haciendo para mantenerse en balance, no disminuye su apresurado paso. Llega hasta lo que parece una caballeriza y efectivamente saca un caballo, de pronto el nudo del saco se deshace y de él sale la cabeza de un furioso Kamatari.

-Kamatari: ¡No se lo que pretenda, pero juro que apenas logre soltarme la va a pasar MUY mal!- el oriental amenaza con ira en la voz, pero su expresión furiosa desaparece completamente cuando el encapuchado descubre su identidad.

-Steven: Pues, yo en realidad no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Ahora se un buen cautivo y deja a tu secuestrador encargarse de todo- dice con voz sexy mientras amordaza a Kamatari y vuelve a cerrar el saco, tras lo cual finalmente pone el corcél en marcha y se pierde en el horizonte.

Y bueno... ahora si, este es el FIN xP

A Lyu Lestrangue, Eri mond licht, Ashley Ketchum1, Kawaii-Galatea, Eyes, Elizabeth, misato-chan, Yuki-chan, Janendra, Umi-chan, Ashurae, Ami Mercury, Vilo Chan, Koraima, Reith IV, Zac Malfoy, Velia, Reiko Noriko, Lurvin, Kula, usagi-hk, mary blue, nellycc, Angeli Murasaki, Devil1 y BISHOUJO-HENTAI; aish chicos, disculpen si esta vez no les contesto uno por uno sus reviews, pero me los he leido todos y me han encantado ;.; en serio... pero es que este cap esta medio de locura... es que... es que... BUAAAAA!!!!, es mi final!!!, el final de la saga y de mucho y la verdad (chibi apapacha a todos y cada uno de los nombrados) sin ustedes y todos sus lindos reviews, sean extensos o cortitos, no hubiese podido lograrlo. Son el atún de esta gatita... que digo atún, . el salmón fino xD aish, ya desvario. En serio, son mi fuerza y por ello les agradezco. Prometo que en el primer sidestory si contestare los reviews que me toquen, pero igual... miles de beshos para todos ustedes, mis adorados amigos . gracias.

El bello fanart que se ve en este capítulo fue hecho nada mas ni nada menos que por Karinaoi Charat (karinaoicharat hotmail . com ) ¡¡¡Gracias mi amiga!!!

Este capítulo fue terminado el 19 de Agosto del 2004


	22. Sidestory I

**Título: Cuando el amor vuelve a tocar el corazón**

**Autor: chibineko**

**NOTA:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad exclusiva de su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Nota2:** Este sidestory esta dedicado a mi gran amigo Renamon (Alejandro-san estoy con muuuuuuucho cariño n.n para mi chico favorito)

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic del tipo yaoi, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico, y además contiene escenas lemmon (descripción de escenas sexuales), no es apto para menores de edad; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

Sidestory I: La noche que te di mi amor 

El verano esta en su apogeo, el sol brilla y calienta a todo y a todos, y no solo eso... ¡las vacaciones de verano por fin están a la vuelta de la esquina!. Es el último día de clases de ese semestre y todos están realmente encantados; agotados por los exámenes y exhibiciones, es cierto... pero sin duda encantados.

Y entre los muchos estudiantes que están volviendo a sus habitaciones, una pareja también lo hace, a pasito lento y entre las sonrisas de uno y los asentimientos y suspiros del otro, que no va poder pasar unas vacaciones como las que desea en realidad. Joshua Hiking tiene que asistir a un viaje para poder obtener la nota que lo ayudara a pasar el curso de "Mitología y leyendas aborígenes". En realidad le encanta el curso, pero la idea de viajar durante dos semanas dejando solo a Ryan no le gusta nada.

- "¡Josh!."- una vocecita se quejó a su lado sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, y allí Ryan estaba parado mirándolo seriamente- "No escuchaste nada de lo que dije Josh."- un puchero, que sin embargo luego fue seguido por una sonrisa- "Ya deja de preocuparte, no estaré solo. El señor Steven y el señor Kamatari se quedarán durante las vacaciones, no van a viajar como lo hicieron el año pasado al Japón; y me cuidarán... cosa que ya no necesito en realidad."- Ryan sonrió dulcemente, y es que en su casi tercer año de tratamiento, las cosas no podían andar mejor... si, su casi tercer año de tratamiento, así como su casi tercer año de universidad, y lo más importante de todo... su casi tercer año de noviazgo con su dulce Josh. Ryan estaba en su nube.

Josh quiso replicar algo, pero Ryan no lo dejó. Lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para llegar corriendo a su destino en la habitación del primer piso que los había visto quererse durante esos casi tres años.

Al llegar Ryan suspiró abriendo la puerta para ser recibido por los dos pequeños compañeros que ya tan habituados estaban a la vida en el lugar.

- "¡_Cookie, Chantilly_!."- Ryan abrazó a sus perritos y se echó en la cama- "A partir de mañana es un mes y medio completo de descanso nn bueno, para ti será un mes nada más... ¿Oye Josh?, ¿que crees que debamos hacer para cuando vuelvas?."- Ryan se volteó sobre su estómago y miró a Josh, quien estaba sentado en una silla mirándolo de manera embelesada- "Yo quiero ir a la piscina ¡Solo fui una vez el año pasado!, quiero ir por lo menos dos veces este año."- el chico había extendido una mano con dos dedos, que más que nada parecía una V de la victoria.

Josh sonrió quedamente.

- "Iremos a la piscina cuando vuelva."- el chico suspiró... no, no le gustaba la idea de irse, pero a pesar de todos sus argumentos, al final sabía que tenía que hacerlo... lo había discutido además largamente con Ryan y había perdido la batalla.

- "Y también iremos a comer helados, a pasear a la ciudad y ¡a comprar libros!"- Ryan seguía enumerando las cosas en su lista de pendientes para cuando Josh volviese, pero ahora andaba mirando al techo, de espaldas al colchón... la verdad se veía muy animado.

Más Josh pronto ya no escuchaba, se había perdido una vez más en la belleza de su pareja. Y es que el chico más alto no podía creer lo hermoso que se veía su niño, era como si la edad lo hiciera ser aún más adorable, más tierno, más deseable... Oo un momento, ¿de donde había salido eso?. Josh movió la cabeza enérgicamente para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

- "¿Sucede algo Josh?."- Ryan pregunta entre intrigado y divertido, y es que últimamente su novio hacía eso muchas veces... quedarse viéndolo para luego mover así la cabeza y luego decir.

- "No, nada... tonterías mías."- las palabras de Josh habían sido repetidas en coro en la mente del más frágil... y es que esa respuesta también se había hecho ya bastante habitual.

- "De acuerdo."- Ryan sonríe y abraza a _Snow Angel_, su querido osito de peluche.

- "Voy a comenzar a empacar mis cosas."- Josh anuncia y se para yendo hasta la cómoda, y comienza a sacar camisas, pantalones cómodos, ropa interior... todo lo que creía necesitaría para esas dos semanas, pero solo lo necesario.

Ryan suspira observando a Josh, y sonríe para si mismo. Esos tres años habían convertido a su muy guapo Josh en un hombre realmente arrebatador y masculino; y no había lugar a dudas de que Ryan se sentía completamente afortunado de tenerlo todo para si mismo. Y sin quererlo se puso a revisar todo lo que había sucedido en esos tres años, desde que conociese a su amado al subirse al tren; y es que la vida había sido buena, había puesto en su camino a sus ahora muy queridos amigos Kamatari, Steven, Matt y Kate, quienes en ese momento estaban ya en su penúltimo año de universidad y con cada vez más trabajo encima, y sin embargo siempre estaban para él; había logrado no solo sobrevivir, sino comenzar a realmente vivir; había logrado ser de los mejores en sus dos carreras y por último y sin embargo aquello era lo más importante, había conseguido una vida perfecta. Si... la vida había sido buena.

Ryan se estiró, mirando a Josh... o más bien su bien formado trasero nn ese que le gustaba pellizcar a veces por las noches haciendo saltar a Josh en la cama. uu lo único malo era... que hasta el momento seguía siendo virgen... ¡Era lo único malo!. Ryan se desinfló como un globo, aunque volvió a inflarse cuando a Josh se le cayeron unos lápices debajo de la cómoda y tuvo que ponerse a gatas para recogerlos... ¡Que vista!.

- "Bonito."- el chico susurró y Josh volteó a verlo.

- "¿Dijiste algo duendecito?."- Josh preguntó solicito.

- "Hn!, nop nada."- Ryan sonrió dulcemente, y Josh continuó con lo suyo.

Una vez más Ryan se puso sobre su espalda mirando al techo, y ocasionalmente a Josh y su... bonito trasero. Un suspiro seguido por otro ¿porque Josh no quería tocarlo?. Habían hablado los dos juntos con el sensei Kasaki hacía mucho, Josh sabía que no habría problema en hacer el amor... según el doctor no podrían muy seguido, por lo menos por el momento, pero su fortaleza era cada vez mayor, su fragilidad había disminuido... ¡¿Que esperaba?!... una invitación era obvio que no, Ryan ya lo había hecho y Josh declino torpemente... hacía de eso un año.

_Cookie_ ladró juguetonamente sacándole un zapato de las manos a Josh y lo hizo perseguirlo por un rato, en tanto que _Chantilly_ se escondió nervioso bajo la cama. Ryan no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el espectáculo; pero luego su mente viajó a otras cosas... como su conversación con Kamatari hacía unos meses atrás. Ambos chicos habían ido a almorzar al pueblo a inicios de la primavera solos, y habían luego ido a pasear por el parque sentándose bajo un gran árbol, y entre una conversación y otra habían terminado hablando de cosas muy pero muy personales... sexo entre estas cosas.

- _Bueno, el ser el pasivo de la relación no significa esperar a que el otro de siempre el inicio.-_ Kamatari había dicho muy sonrojado entre todas las cosas que habían conversado, cuando el niño se quejo por enésima vez de que Josh no daba el paso decisivo en ese aspecto.

Esa frase se había quedado en la mente de Ryan, pero debía de admitirlo... no había tenido el valor de hacer algo él mismo. Pero iban a estar separados dos semanas... ¡Dos semanas!. Desde que se hicieron novios no habían estado separados ni dos días. Ryan volvió a suspirar, miró a Joshua de reojo y lo que vio fue ese lindo trasero, la espalda ancha y el cabello acariciable ¡Rayos!, la decisión debía de ser tomada... Ryan quería entregarse a su amado, en verdad quería.

- "Amm... Josh."- Ryan se paró y se colgó del cuello de su amado cuando éste se incorporó al escucharlo decir su nombre.

- "¿Que pasa duendecito?."- Josh acaricio el rostro de Ryan y besó su linda naricita.

- "Voy un rato donde el señor Kamatari, no tardo."- dijo entonces luego de un rato, dulcemente sonrojado.

- "Claro, dejo esto aquí, luego lo termino.."

- "No, quise decir que voy solo... es que quede en verme con él para planear lo que haremos durante esta semana."- una ligera empinada y un beso en los labios a su amado- "Vuelvo en unos minutos.- un guiño coqueto y Ryan salió dejando a Josh un tanto... fuera de foco.

El más pequeño salió todo lo apurado que podía hacerlo, y es que aún su condición no le daba para trotes. Poco a poco llegó al tercer piso dando un gran suspiro al llegar a su destino, y tocó la puerta de manera natural.

- "¡Voy."- la conocida voz con acento oriental se dejó escuchar, y unos segundos después Kamatari abría la puerta- "¡Ryan-chan!."- Kamatari no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ante la inesperada visita, más pronto sonrió abriendo más la puerta y dejando pasar al más joven- "¿Que te trae por aquí?."- preguntó curioso mientras le brindaba asiento al chico.

- "Bueno..."- Ryan se sentó y casi de inmediato comenzó a revolverse algo nervioso en su sitio- "Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar... algo muy personal, pero solo puedo pedirle consejo a usted señor Kamatari."- el niño dijo finalizando con un suspiro y mirando hacia cualquier lado con las mejillas arreboladas.

Kamatari miraba al pequeño sin entender del todo lo que pasaba; pero cuando iba a preguntar sobre el misterioso asunto, la cabecita de Steven se asomó por una puerta, dejando notar al gatito bebé que estaba sobre su cabeza.

- "¿Que pasó amor, quien era?."- el rubio preguntó de primera mano pero la respuesta le vino sola al ver a su amigo sentado en uno de los sillones- "¡Ryan!."- salió por completo, dejando ver ahora a _Princess_ entre sus brazos, y fue a saludar al otro, mirándolo con rostro curioso.

- "Buenas señor Steven, hola _Princess_, hola pequeño _Prince_."- saludó acariciando la cabecita de la cría de la gatita, uno de los 3 gatitos que había dado en su primera y única camada hasta el momento.

- "Bueno, no esperábamos visitas pequeño, ¿Que te trae por aquí?, ¿Y Josh?."- Steven pregunto bastante curioso en realidad mientras miraba a todos lados.

Ryan se encogió otro tanto mientras sus mejillas se teñían color escarlata, y trataba casi en vano de disimular su nerviosismo... aunque con lo despistado que Steven estaba en el momento era fácil que no se diese cuenta.

- "No... Josh esta abajo, no vino conmigo... esta... esta arreglando su maleta para el viaje de curso que hará."

Un largo "Oooooooh." salio de los labios de Steven, quien pronto se puso a observar al niño con detenimiento.

- "Entonces ¿viniste tu solito a vernos?."

- "Aja..."

- "Mmm... ¿y para que?."- Steven se sentó inquisitivo al lado de Ryan mirándolo con ojitos curiosos y orejitas vulpinas.

Ryan miró entonces a Kamatari con una mirada suplicante, pasando sus ojos de Steven a la puerta y nuevamente a Kamatari.

- "Enanito... ¿me estás escuchando? pareces distraído. ¿Necesitas algo?."- Steven volvió a preguntar y Ryan se sonrojó entonces aún más de lo ya sonrojado que estaba, lo cual acaso y parecía ser imposible.

- "Yo... yo... iba a hablar con el señor Kamatari de, esto... algo sobre..."- Ryan no encontraba las palabras, se sentía bastante incómodo de pronto.

Por fin entonces Kamatari suspiró en lo que pareció entender el asunto.

- "Ah, si!.. ahora recuerdo que quedé con Ryan-chan para hablar sobre un asunto, vaya que estoy distraído. Es el cansancio que me han dejado los exámenes."- Kamatari hizo un gracioso mohín para ratificar lo dicho- "Esto... Steven, mi vida... creo que Josh-san necesita tal vez ayuda para el equipaje, así ¿Que tal vez si mientras Ryan-chan y yo conversamos, tú lo ayudas?."

Steven miró a Kamatari ahora mucho más confundido.

- "Mi vida, solo se va por dos semanas, y el viaje es de estudios, no de diversión... y encima no es hasta mañana. No creo que necesite mi ayuda para solo una maleta de equipaje ¿Que no recuerdas que dijo que no pensaba llevar tal vez más que una de sus bolsas grandes de lona como mucho?."- Steven replicó inocente.

Kamatari entonces cambió su mirada dulce por una muy fastidiada.

- "Steven..."

- "¿Si mi cielo?."

- "¡VE!... ahora... por favor."- lo último lo dijo en un tono más suave aunque de manera forzada, aunque no por eso Steven había bajado el repentino nerviosismo que de pronto lo inundó. Y pensar que hacia poco menos de un año se había enfrentado a todo un grupo rebelde en Japón a muerte, y aún Steven no podía con Kamatari cuando éste le ordenaba algo.

- "A..ah... si, claro cielito... ya voy."- y tras una breve sonrisa y con una gran gota en sus sienes, Steven, _Princess _y _Prince_ salieron del apartamento como un rayo, aunque luego Steven volvió por un segundo para dejar a los gatos dentro de la habitación y volvió a irse de manera increíblemente veloz.

Kamatari volvió a suspirar, esta vez tranquilizándose del todo, y fijó su atención en Ryan, quien aún lo miraba nervioso. Se paró acercándose a chico y se agachó hasta quedar de cuclillas frente a él.

- "Ryan-chan... ¿que sucede?, estas muy nervioso."- Kamatari tomó las manos pequeñas entre las suyas y miró a Ryan a los ojos, ojitos claros que pronto se desviaron de los orientales.

- "Quiero... quiero pedirle que... yo.. usted... emmm.."- Ryan volvió a removerse nervioso en el asiento, apretando en sus pequeñas manos, parte de las otras que envolvían las suyas propias.

- "Ryan-chan me estas asustando."- Kamatari a su vez apretó las manos de Ryan un poco más fuertemente, pero pronto suavizó el agarre así como su mirada- "¿Tiene que ver con el viaje de Josh-san?... no te preocupes, el volverá pronto y seguro que lo hará más que gustoso, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

Ryan miró a Kamatari y sonrió levemente mientras negaba de manera lenta en silencio.

- "No, no es eso... es que hoy... hoy será... hoy será el día."- dijo el más frágil perdiendo el aliento.

Kamatari lo miró en un inicio con duda pues no entendió bien, no procesaba lo dicho por el niño.. pero pronto las mejillas cada vez mas coloreadas de Ryan y sus manos temblorosas le hicieron entender a que se refería, y Kamatari no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente ante aquel entendimiento.

- "R-Ryan.. chan..."- Kamatari miró de manera profunda al más joven.

- "Por eso yo... yo necesito su ayuda. Yo no quiero otro rechazo... por favor."- Ryan miró a Kamatari con los ojos en amenaza de llanto, las mejillas aún más arreboladas que antes, y se notaba que estaba asustado.

Entre tanto en el primer piso...

toc toc toc

¨- "Josh... ¿estás allí?..."- Steven pregunto y la puerta fue abierta en respuesta, dejando a un Joshua extrañado ante la presencia del rubio- "nnU me mandaron a darte una mano con tu equipaje."- el rubio dijo con una mano tras la nuca, a lo que Josh solo asintió y abrió más la puerta, dejando así pasar al rubio."

- "Yo... yo quiero entregarme a él, quiero que se lleve lo que puedo darle, quiero quedarme con su olor en mi piel... lo necesito."- Ryan tembló de nuevo y Kamatari lo abrazó.

- "Entonces no necesitas que te diga que hacer, tu solo lo sabrás en su momento... esta noche."

- "Yo... yo quiero que me diga como dejarlo sin oportunidad de irse como siempre lo hace. Por favor..."

- "Hmm... bueno Ryan-chan, es que Josh te ama mucho y tiene miedo de lastimarte... eso hasta yo lo sé. Y tú... bueno, esperar a que él de el primer paso es lo que siempre haces... pero... bueno..."- el sonrojo de Kamatari era más que evidente, el chico miró a un lado- "Hay un momento, un punto del acto en el que no hay vuelta atrás... debes excitarlo, impedir que diga que no... uu aunque eso es casi aprovecharse de él."

Kamatari miró a Ryan, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo pararse guiándolo al cuarto que compartía con Steven. Se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron en ella, al lado de la cómoda de Kamatari, el cual abrió un cajoncito del mueble y sacó de allí un pomito cilíndrico y achatado de metal, y tras un suspiro se lo puso a Ryan en las manos.

- "Primero hay que ver que no te lastime, porque si llega a pasar Josh-san nunca se lo perdonará, tu lo sabes. Ryan-chan, para lograr lo que quieres tienes que llevar a Josh-san más allá de la razón... tu.. tu debes excitarlo, eso ya te lo dije... osea... tocarlo y, pues... no habrá tiempo para que te prepares a menos que lo hagas antes. Eso es lubricante; tú.. mmm, bueno tú mismo deberás lubricarte sin que él lo sepa ¿entiendes?, es que, si él te va a... bueno, a hacer suyo... ¿estás entendiendo lo que te digo?."- Kamatari miró a Ryan bastante alterado, toda la conversación le causaba mucha vergüenza, pues nunca había hablado de aquello con nadie más que Steven,y por lo general era Steven quien hablaba muy holgadamente de sexo con su koibito mientras ponía en práctica todo lo que decía, y no daba pie a Kamatari de decir palabra alguna.

Ryan por su parte miró a Kamatari, y luego al pomito en su mano (vaselina- fresa) y luego una vez más a Kamatari, y de pronto parecía que tanta sangre se acumulaba en su rostro que iba a estallar... más aún así asintió de manera enérgica ¡Claro que entendía! ¿como no iba a entender si al ver a Josh desnudo más de una vez se había imaginado como iba el asunto tras informarse un poco de como era tener sexo... como no saber si alguna vez el mismo se había tocado un poco imaginando que era Josh quien lo hacia, suplicando por saber como se sentiría tener a Josh dentro del cuerpo... tal vez dolor, tal vez placer... definitivamente felicidad. Si, si lo sabía.

Kamatari suspiró una vez más... hacia mucho tiempo que no suspiraba tanto en un solo día; miró hacia un lado, luego a Ryan.

- "Es... es nuevo, no lo he usado para nada... ahora es tuyo."- dijo refiriéndose al pomito metálico- "Pero... no sé como ayudarte a que tomes a Joshua-san desprevenido... lo siento."- se disculpó un muy avergonzado oriental.

En cambio Ryan mirando el pomito de vaselina en su mano se sonrojó a más no poder; tras lo cual abrazó a Kamatari.

- "Gracias... por todo. No sabía a quien recurrir."- dijo el más pequeño con la voz en un hilo, y luego miro (si aún era posible) mucho más apenado a su acompañante- "Quisiera... si no le molesta señor Kamatari; quedarme un rato más aqui... es que allá no voy a poder tener la mente clara."- dijo refiriéndose obviamente a su propia habitación.

- "Claro... por supuesto que puedes, siéntete libre."- Kamatari le sonrió una última vez antes de tomar en sus brazos a _Princess_, quien se encontraba a sus pies seguida de sus tres cachorritos; para luego salir de la habitación.

Ryan suspiró de nuevo, si... había mucho que pensar... demasiado tal vez.

Ya era de noche, y la luna se extendía por todo el cielo. La verdad era una bella noche iluminada por la luz clara de la luna; y Ryan miraba por la ventana de su habitación, en la cual se encontraba en aquellos momentos solo, puesto que luego de terminar su equipaje hacia tan solo unos momentos, Josh había salido a pasear a los perritos por la zona de los bosques del campus; cosa que por lo general hacían ambos, pero esa noche Ryan había alegado sentirse un tanto cansado. Por supuesto que Josh no dijo palabra alguna para que fuese con él... y ahora Ryan veía a sus tres amores volver por la vereda iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Durante la casi media hora que había tenido de soledad, sus pensamientos habían terminado de tomar forma; ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Se apresuró a meterse a la cama y arroparse.. él ya tenía puesto su pijama.

- "Duendecito, ya volvimos..."- Josh dijo ni bien la puerta era abierta, y se sorprendió al ver a Ryan en la cama- "Pequeño ¿estás mal?... tal vez deba ir por el doctor Kasa..."

- "¡Josh!... ¿Por qué se supone que estoy mal si me ves metido en la cama?. Tan solo aproveche para bañarme mientras tú y los niños estaban fuera y me cambie... es todo. Estoy algo cansado."- y para ratificar eso Ryan bostezó lagrimeando un poco, para luego tallarse los ojos- "Hoy tuve 5 exámenes entre mis dos carreras, cada vez es más difícil aunque no me quejo nn pero tengo un poco de cansancio, que me aumento luego de comer la cena uu tu sabes... estómago lleno..."- Ryan hablaba sin parar, como era usual en él, y eso tranquilizó a Josh, quien evitó que siguiera con su discurso dándole un beso suave en los labios a su pequeño.

- "Entonces me voy a bañar yo también y luego vendré a la cama a dormir... trata de esperarme despierto."- le dijo a su pequeño tesoro mientras lo despeinaba un poco y volvía a darle un último pequeño beso en los labios, y tomando una toalla limpia y seca del cajón de blancos se dirigió al baño.

Ryan entonces suspiró, sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, pues el momento había llegado.

Se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo teniendo en cuenta su gran nerviosismo en ese momento y que el pantalón del pijama se le enredo en las piernas, y esperó hasta escuchar el agua de la ducha caer. Guardo su ropa de dormir y sacó el pomito de vaselina que había escondido bajo la almohada, tragando nervioso mientras lo abría con manos torpes. Miró una última vez hacia la puerta del baño y procedió a untar un dedo en la vizcosa sustancia, mientras todo el cuarto se impregnaba de un sutil aroma a fresas silvestres. Pronto tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir ante la invasión que efectuaba en su propio cuerpo... y es que le dolía un tanto... pero no como le había dolido las otras veces. ¡Vaya maravilloso descubrimiento el de la lubricación! ¬¬ y él ni eso sabía uu le faltaba mucho aún por saber, solo rogaba el poder aprender todo eso junto a Josh. Estuvo así Ryan por tan solo un par de minutos, hasta que creyó que sería suficiente y guardó la vaselina tras limpiarse la mano con una pequeña toallita con la que envolvió el pomito para ponerlo en el cajón, y luego procedió a meterse desnudo a la cama y arroparse hasta arriba, de suerte que solo sus ojos se veían, junto con la mata de cabello platinado que adornaba su cabeza.

Sus mejillas le ardían mientras tenía la vista fija en la puerta del baño. Sabía que Josh pronto saldría de allí y que se metería a dormir a la cama... desnudo; tal y como lo hacía todos los veranos, y es que Josh era muy caluroso. Claro que Ryan había visto a Josh desnudo muchísimas veces, y lo había tenido así para el solito... pero aún con Josh desnudo en la misma cama, si él andaba cubierto de ropa hasta las orejas era muy difícil cualquier cosa, y Josh siempre revisaba que tuviese toda la ropa necesaria para no enfriarse, y con una abrazo tranquilo y afectuoso toda oportunidad de pasión se iba cada noche por el caño. Esa noche no sería así, sería diferente... esta vez Ryan sería más rápido... y el solo saberlo lo estaba excitando más que cualquier otra cosa hasta el momento.

Pronto el agua dejó de oírse caer, y se escuchó movimiento dentro... Josh seguro se estaba secando y pronto iría al lecho que ambos compartían. Ryan tembló en expectación. Y así cono Ryan lo había predicho, Josh salió del baño con únicamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura, disponiéndose a dormir como cada noche. Se sentó en la cama sonriéndole a Ryan, pero repentinamente comenzó a oler el lugar.

- "Que raro... huele como a... fresas."- Josh olisqueó un poco más como tratando de asegurarse, más al final solo se encogió de hombros- "Parece que la extraña colonia del señor Steven se quedo pegada... pero no la sentía antes... raro."- razonó el chico, y desembarazándose de la toalla se metió entre las sabanas sonriéndole a su dulce e inocente amor- "Ven duendecito, me aseguraré que tu pijama este bien en la espalda, no quiero que te de un aire por la noche."- Josh comenzó a acercarse el más pequeño como siempre lo hacia.

Entonces Ryan, por completo rojo, se acercó a Josh hasta el punto de un contacto corporal... y el moreno se quedó medio estático en su sitio al sentir un contacto de piel a piel que hizo que una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera por completo. Una melodía sonaba en su mente, acompañando cada acción, se sentía en el mismo cielo mientras se acurrucaba poco a poco contra el cuerpo de Joshua como un cachorro en busca de calor.

(Inicia como música de fondo la canción **_"Kiss From A Rose" _**de Seal)

- "R.. ¿Ryan?... ¿Qué... hac...? Mmhgmm."- Josh no pudo terminar la frase, pues un tembloroso Ryan se había subido un poco sobre él, capturando sus labios en un beso que para ser forzado no se sentía como tal.

Josh estaba impactado, sus brazos tiesos a sus costados y los ojos cerrados en un verdadero impacto. Para ser sinceros, Josh hubiese podido quitarse a Ryan de encima sin problemas; pero su cuerpo no le respondía; en realidad comenzaba a actuar por si solo... poco a poco rodeo a Ryan en un abrazo mientras correspondía el beso que se había transformado en un dulce transmitir de sentimientos y caricias; y fue así hasta que Ryan necesitó aire y el beso se rompió.

- "Ry.. Ryan.."- comenzó a decir Josh- "No... no esta bien esto... duendecito, yo... no creo que estes listo."- el más grande comenzó a decir mientras miraba a su pequeño novio a los ojos, el cual aún estaba protegido por su abrazo.

Ryan se mordió un labio mientras bajaba la mirada al pecho de Joshua, y Joshua se sintió mal por eso, pero aún no se sentía en completo control de su propio cuerpo, y ese era el problema... sabía que ya podían hacer el amor, pero también sabía que mientras tomase a Ryan podría perder el control y forzarlo más de lo que el pequeño resistiese, ese era el problema. Josh acarició el cabello de Ryan, le sonrió y le besó la mejilla mientras suplicaba que su cuerpo no se rebelase, pues podía sentir el cuerpo completo del más pequeño como una caricia sobre su piel; y eso lo estaba excitando sobremanera.

- "Vamos Ryan... te pondré tu pijama."- Josh inició el proceso de levantarse tratando de dejar a Ryan a un costado; más las acciones que Ryan tomó en ese momento lo dejaron una vez más estático en su sitio, mientras sus ojos se cerraban de manera violenta.

Ryan se negaba a que sus intentos de esa noche fuesen otro fracaso, no quería que Josh se fuese sin que ambos se entregasen por completo. Sin decir palabra alguna de protesta ante el accionar de su pareja y pronto amante, Ryan se acercó de manera tranquila pero decidida al cuello de Josh y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos y a lamer con suavidad; mientras una de sus manos fue directo a donde nunca antes había ido, tomando en esta el miembro grande y cada vez más duro de Josh y comenzando a masajearlo con suavidad y algo de temor... pues a pesar de la cercanía que habían tenido todos esos años nunca se había atrevido a hacer aquello; y con el otro brazo se aferraba en un intento desesperado que suplicaba que no lo apartasen de donde se encontraba. Inconscientemente comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Josh, inconscientemente comenzó a gemir entre los besos que le daba al amor de su vida, y poco a poco bajó hasta el pecho del más grande, deleitando su boca con los sabores nuevos que de pronto tenía para sí.

- "R... Ryan... no... no lo hagas..."- Josh suplicó en un último vestigio de cordura antes de abandonarse a aquello que había deseado por tantos años; y pronto sus gemidos comenzaron a entrelazarse entre los de aquel que tanto placer le daba; sus brazos atrajeron a Ryan un poco más a su cuerpo y sus manos recorrían la espalda de piel suave que ahora estaba a su alcance.

Ese era el momento que Ryan había estado esperando, por fin sus más caros anhelos se hacían realidad al sentir las caricias íntimas de Josh en su cuerpo de aquella manera, y soltó el poco raciocinio que aún sostenía a duras penas, entregándose finalmente a sus propias pasiones. La cordura se había ido, había sido despedida por la felicidad que ahora lo llenaba todo y solo dejaba espacio para la pasión y el deseo.

Joshua de pronto giró en la cama junto con Ryan, quedando encima del más frágil, a quien pronto comenzó a probar pues las caricias ya no eran suficientes... su cuello, su pecho; los sonrosados botoncitos que se asomaban en su hasta entonces inmaculado pecho que apenas y había sido testigo de unas pocas caricias y ahora era azotado por el dulce tormento que los labios, dientes y lengua de Josh ofrecían.

- "Aaaaah... Jo.. Josh..."- Ryan gimió aquel nombre una vez más entre todas las veces ya exhaladas, y su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente ante una desconocida sensación hasta ese momento. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la cabellera de ébano mientras sus ojos apenas entreabiertos trataban de fijarse en los movimientos de su amado, el cual lamía casi con desesperación alrededor del ombligo, como si de aquello dependiese su existencia entera- "Te... amo... Mmmm, ah!."- una vez más Ryan fue invadido por un maravilloso espasmo de placer.

Con toda la fuerza que era capaz de generar, tiró de la oscura cabellera hasta lograr atraer de nuevo a Josh. Quería sentirse entre sus brazos, quería sentir una vez más los labios de su amado en los suyos absorbiéndole el alma a través de un beso. Pronto los dos rodaban sin control sobre las blancas sabanas, un cuerpo contra el otro buscando tocar y ser tocado. Aquello era el cielo.

Las manos de Josh aferraban y exploraban a la vez, tocando cada rincón anhelado y amado durante tanto tiempo, haciéndolo de manera torpe y ansiosa, yendo desde la espalda y por la línea de la columna hasta llegar al pequeño pero firme trasero, y seguir más allá. Y de pronto una mano suya sintió una textura aceitosa y algo viscosa, y sin control sobre nada comenzó a explorar, sacando del pequeño entre sus brazos ahora gritos ante la intromisión.

- "¡Josh!... no... no pares, ¡Josh, sigue!."- eran de repente las palabras casi suplicantes que salían de los labios de Ryan mientras sentía aquella dulce tortura. En respuesta Josh tan solo exhaló un gemido ronco mientras probaba con ansiedad la piel del hombro de su pequeño amado.

Ryan se aferró aún más en su abrazo, y las sensaciones en su cuerpo lo hicieron prepararse inconscientemente para lo que vendría; así sus piernas se abrieron y acomodaron a los costados de las caderas de Joshua y de alguna manera las caricias de su amado comenzaron a relajarlo poco a poco, pues en realidad su cuerpo estaba bastante tenso.

Una mano ansiosa de Ryan volvió como por instinto a posarse en el miembro de Joshua, ansiando conocer la textura y escuchar los gemidos ahogados de su dueño; en tanto que su propio cuerpo ardía sin control. Suplicaba, pedía por aquello que aún no conocía pero ansiaba conocer.

- "Josh... mmn, por favor."- las palabras le salían del corazón- "Amame... hazme tuyo por favor."- los gemidos entrecortaban todo, pero los cuerpos ya se entendían solos.

En un suspiro Josh se acomodó, sacando los dedos ansiosos del interior de su pequeño, besando ahora esos labios casi sin control... y antes de siquiera poder pensarlo mejor, entraba en el cuerpo de Ryan como movido por fuerzas poderosas e invisibles... las fuerzas que emanaban del corazón de ambos y que por fin se unían y entremezclaban luego de tanto tiempo. Ahora los dos cuerpos eran uno, ahora eran uno en todas y cada una de las formas posibles, corazón, alma, cuerpo... ya nada volvería a ser igual, y quizás así era mejor.

La estrechez del cuerpo de Ryan no solo hacia la invasión del cuerpo más pequeño difícil, sino también un agonizante placer para Josh; pero a pesar de aquello no fue tan difícil... por alguna razón aquel primer toque íntimo fue hasta cierto punto suave, toda una ida al paraíso. Y sin embargo Ryan no pudo dejar de sentir algo de dolor, y las lágrimas no pudieron dejar de asomarse en su mirada, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en el recibimiento.

- "Aaaaah... Josh... des-pacio... ngh."- las pequeñas manos se aferraron a la ancha espalda mientras Joshua calzaba dentro de Ryan como si hubiese sido hecho a su medida desde un inicio.

Y sin embargo Josh ya no escuchaba, pronto la danza empezó, y poco a poco... entrando y saliendo, a veces rápido y otras lento; Joshua comenzaba a saciar por primera vez un poco de toda la sed que sentía por su pequeño amor.

El movimiento entre ambos pronto les parecía algo eterno, algo que había sido desde siempre y seguiría por la eternidad como algo perpetuo, perfecto... pero no era así del todo. Los minutos pasaban y Joshua comenzó a sentir aquella corriente eléctrica en su espalda hacerse mas fuerte, e ir a través de todo su cuerpo exigiéndole llegar a la cumbre final del placer... y pronto. Por fin Joshua comenzaba a reaccionar, a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría... miró el rostro de Ryan, aquel rostro sonrojado al máximo, que daba señales de placer... de amor... de dolor. Nunca se había visto tan hermoso a los ojos de Josh y sin embargo Josh nunca había sentido tanto miedo como lo estaba sintiendo en aquellos segundos entre mágicos y aterradores.

- "Josh... yo... yo ya no... ¡Aaaah!."- Ryan se arqueó contra el cuerpo de su amado y Josh sintió la dulce semilla de su pequeño expandirse entre ambos vientres.

Y aterrado se dio cuenta de lo que vendría mientras sentía como apretaba más en su abrazo a Ryan de manera incontrolable, y a la vez sabía que se controlaba apenas y de milagro... ¿pero por cuanto tiempo podría hacerlo?.

En un gemido de inconformidad, dolor y frustración Joshua salió de dentro del pequeño cuerpo y tambaleante se paro de la cama y se alejo casi como si lo persiguiese el demonio en dirección al baño, donde la puerta se cerró de improviso y con fuerza; para completa incredulidad de Ryan, quien de pronto sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar. ¿Es que acaso tan mal había estado?... iba a perder ahora a Josh por aquello. Lágrimas inundaron sus ojitos claros, pero no iba a dejarse derrotar asi, no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban, NO IBA A PERDER A SU AMADO.

Con dificultad se paró de la cama, y se dirigió al baño abriendo la puerta... lugar donde se quedo parado incrédulo al ver la escena que se desataba. Allí estaba Joshua metido en la tina, masturbándose para terminar con lo iniciado en la cama, corriéndose apenas unos segundos después, tras lo cual se abrazo a si mismo llorando en silencio y agitado... pero pronto un murmullo salió de sus labios.

- "Ryan... Ryan lo siento... lo siento tanto."- Joshua no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del mas joven en el marco de la puerta.

- "¿Tan... tan mal estuve?."- Ryan preguntó entonces lloroso desde la puerta, y cuando Josh levantó la mirada sorprendida y apenada vio a Ryan deshacerse en llanto en su lugar, mientras se sentaba desnudo en el suelo.

- "¡Ryan!."- Josh no lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse y correr a abrazar a su pareja, tratando de reconfortarlo y secar sus lagrimas aun cuando él mismo aun derramaba otras tantas.

- "Yo... lo siento. Josh yo... quería hacerlo bien... quería hacerte feliz."- Ryan trataba desesperado de hacerse entender, aun cuando el aliento comenzaba a faltarle. Pero un beso dulce de Josh sobre sus labios hizo que muriesen todas las palabras por venir.

- "Ryan... fue increíble. Nunca pensé que pudieses darme algo tan perfecto... hermoso. Fue el mejor regalo."- la mirada de Joshua directo a la de Ryan respaldaba cada una de sus palabras.

- "Entonces.. ¿por que?."- Ryan no entendía, aunque eso comenzaba a no tener importancia... estar abrigado por los brazos de Joshua mientras aquella mirada lo terminaba de calentar, lo hacían sentirse de nuevo en el cielo.

- "Porque me entro miedo Ryan. Yo... yo quería llenarte de mi, quería terminar de ser uno contigo... quería apretarte tan fuerte contra mi cuerpo que... Ryan, hubiese podido matarte, asfixiarte... romperte los huesos... tantas cosas; ¿no entiendes lo aterrorizado que estoy con la idea de lastimarte?."- entonces la mirada y la voz de Joshua se volvieron mas serias y preocupadas, y aún llenas de un terror que había surgido en su voz y mirada que parecían no querer irse- "Es por eso que me he contenido todo este tiempo duendecito, he tratado de controlarme... en serio, pero no puedo lograr medir mi fuerza aún en momentos tan... tan... no sé, extremos. Tengo miedo de lastimarte mi amor, no te lo quise decir antes porque sabia que ibas a renegar de esto."- Josh continuo silenciando a Ryan con un dedo en sus labios cuando el más pequeño quiso replicar algo- "Perdoname por no decírtelo antes, se que te hice sufrir y sentir inseguro, pero te conozco... hubieses hecho de todo para demostrarme que mis temores eran infundados y yo hubiese cedido mucho antes con solo una mirada tuya... como siempre sucede. Mira nada más esta noche. No se suponía que te haría el amor aún, ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacerte el amor algún día, sabes que me basta con estar a tu lado; y sin embargo acabo de estar contigo, hicimos el amor... bebé... bebé no llores. Ryan..."- Joshua atrajo a Ryan en un abrazo cuando éste comenzó a llorar sin control, preocupado de haber herido los sentimientos de su pequeño.

- "Te amo."- fue todo lo que se escucho en un susurro desde el interior de aquel abrazo protector. Joshua suspiro aliviado, y besó la rubia cabecita que pronto se alzo haciendo que sus miradas chocaran de nuevo- "No me hiciste daño... tu nunca me harías daño, jamás Josh... y lo que hiciste hace un rato lo demuestra. Solo necesitamos... esto... práctica. ¿Verdad?."- ahora las mejillas de Ryan estaban por completo teñidas de carmesí al preguntar aquello, y Josh no pudo más que enrojecer por completo y voltear la vista al final.

- "Mmm... si.. supongo que si... pero... de a pocos, que sean momentos muy especiales."- Josh apenas y podía decir aquello, volteó de nuevo con el rostro todo sonrojado a ver a su pareja, quien le sonrió ahora plenamente, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a cesar.

- "Siempre serán especiales, porque todo lo que hago contigo es especial."- la sonrisa de Ryan por fin volvió a iluminarse, y aquella promesa fue cerrada con un beso entre dulce y apasionado.

Pasaron un par de minutos más antes que Joshua se parase de nuevo llevando consigo a Ryan, y lo sentó en el borde de la tina para asear el amado cuerpo con un paño húmedo, luego él simplemente se hecho encima un balde de agua fría y se secó, y llevó a Ryan en brazos a la cama.

- "Hoy no quiero dormir con pijama."- Ryan rehusó ponerse su ropa nocturna habitual cuando Josh se dirigió a la cómoda e hizo el intento de abrir el cajón de los pijamas- "Quiero que tu me abrigues Josh."- extendió los brazos como un niño pequeño pidiendo un abrazo mientras Josh no podía mas que sonreír y asentir derrotado al pedido de su amante.

Ryan se envolvió una vez más entre los brazos de Josh, adquiriendo cada quien un poco del calor del otro.

Por varios minutos el silencio se apoderó del lugar, solo el sonido de las respiraciones y el roce de las sábanas contra los cuerpos que apenas y se movían eran lo que se escuchaba. Pero una vez mas las palabras se hicieron presentes entre la ahora tranquila pareja.

- "Me gustó Josh... me gustó mucho... nunca pensé..."- Ryan no podía terminar, la pena lo embargaba en gran medida, solo se aferró más a Joshua.

- "Lo sé mi pequeño, yo... siento lo mismo."- Joshua estrechó un poco el abrazo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sentía la risita como un burbujeo bullir desde donde se encontraba Ryan.

- "Bien... entonces estamos bien ¿verdad Josh?."

- "Más que bien Ryan."- Josh miró a su niño a los ojos, ojos apenas y visibles por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, pero que Josh conocía tan bien que podría incluso verlos estando por completo a oscuras.

- "Bien... porque ahora estoy seguro, tendrás un lindo recuerdo mío mientras estés en todos esos lindos lugares a los que irás."- Ryan sonrió de manera casi infantil... pero de manera súbita Josh se incorporó apoyado en un codo, mientras su expresión tranquila se iba.

- "Ryan... yo no pienso ir a ningún lado, me voy a quedar a cuidarte."- la seriedad en la voz de Joshua demostraba que lo decía muy en serio.

- "Tu no puedes hacer eso Josh. El que pases el curso depende de esta nota, no voy a dejar que tu expediente tenga una tacha solo porque si... yo estoy bien."- ahora fue Ryan quien se incorporó sentándose, mirando seriamente a Josh, quien suspirando prendio una de las lámparas de aceite para luego mirar a Ryan a los ojos... preocupado.

- "¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso Ryan?!... lo que acabamos de vivir, todo esto ¿crees en serio que puedo irme así después de algo tan grande... especial... INMENSO. Ryan, eres mi vida, no puedo... no quiero, yo..."- pero Josh no pudo continuar, ahora era Ryan quien lo silenciaba con un gentil pero firme dedo en sus labios mientras lo miraba seriamente.

- "Sé lo que significó esta noche, lo que significa para ti... porque significa lo mismo para mi. Hoy comienza una nueva etapa para nosotros en lo que tenemos, hoy te amo más que ayer, y deseo poder amarte mucho más mañana... pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que delegues tus responsabilidades Josh. Me sentiré mal si te quedas, porque quiero que entiendas; me entregué a ti hoy para que me sientas contigo mientras no estemos juntos... porque ese fue el motivo que impulso nuestro primer momento especial... porque cuando vuelvas y me cuentes sobre todo lo que viste quiero saber que sentiste que estaba a tu lado, y que lo que vea a través de tus ojos sea como haber estado allí porque de alguna manera realmente estuve contigo. Josh... no voy a dejar que te quedes y pierdas el semestre, y no voy a dejarlo a discusión. No esta vez."- Ryan habló seriamente, como pocas veces lo hacía pero que no daba para replicas.

Josh miró a Ryan derrotado, suspiró y extendió los brazos en los cuales Ryan se refugió rápidamente, cambiando su expresión seria por la misma soñadora de siempre. Unos minutos después Josh apagaba la lámpara de su mesita y todo volvía a estar en calma.

- "Buenas noches Josh... sueña con los angelitos."

- "Buenas noches amor... sabes que siempre sueño contigo."- Josh dijo como cada noche en respuesta a aquel último ritual que celebraban ya de diario.

Los suspiros comenzaron a acompasarse, pronto el sueño los invadiría a ambos... pero entonces Ryan se movió en el abrazo de su amante.

- "Josh..."

- "Si mi vida, ¿que pasa?."

- "Me gusta tu trasero."- unas pequeñas risitas traviesas acompañaron aquella aseveración.

OO

BLUUUUUUUSHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Al día siguiente Ryan despertó sintiéndose aún en un mundo de fantasía. Aspiró profundo y pudo sentir el aroma de Joshua a su costado, pero al abrir los ojos sabía bien que éste ya no estaría allí... y sin embargo no pudo sentirse triste, pues a partir de ese momento sin importar donde estuviese ninguno de los dos, el otro lo acompañaría siempre. Se estiró perezoso y miró hacia el lugar de la cama que pertenecía a su novio adorado, y sus ojitos brillaron en felicidad al notar algo que no supuso antes... una pequeña rosa blanca encima de un sobre cerrado se encontraban en la almohada de Joshua. Su corazoncito latió en emoción al estirar la mano para tomar aquella flor y el sobre. El aroma de la rosa lo llevo a un rincón del paraíso, y pronto sus manos ansiosas abrían el sobre.

_"Mi amor... lo que me diste anoche... el que tú te me dieras anoche, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme nunca. Ryan, volveré pronto, esperame. Hasta entonces, me voy a este viaje, pero mi corazón se queda contigo. Te amo Ryan, te he amado desde siempre y te amare hasta el fin de la eternidad... esperame._

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Josh."_

Ryan sonrió feliz, abrazándose un ratito, sintiendo que era Josh quien lo abrazaba.

- "Yo también soy tuyo Josh... te esperare, lo haré siempre."- dijo Ryan para si mismo en voz baja y de manera soñadora, para luego suspirar y acurrucarse entre las sábanas.

Entonces la puerta fue tocada, y Ryan sonrió mientras se ruborizaba, pues sabía de quien se trataba.

- "Adelante señor Kamatari, la puerta esta abierta."- dijo Ryan en su usual tono feliz, mientras se sentaba con algo de dificultad, pues las consecuencias de sus acciones nocturnas comenzaban a presentarse.

Kamatari pasó de manera tímida, miró a Ryan y aquella enorme sonrisa en su rostro y suspiro en alivio, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al saber de antemano porque era aquello.

- "Supongo que preferirás quedarte en cama hoy, ¿neh Ryan-chan?."

- "Bueno... pero solo por hoy."- Ryan dijo animoso, mientras un par de perritos juguetones saltoneaban a los pies de Kamatari, y unos ojitos color cielo se asomaban confundidos desde la puerta, donde Steven no entendía nada de nada de la conversación y aquellas miradas de complicidad.

En tanto, en la estación del tren...

Todos los alumnos del grupo de viaje ya habían subido al tren, y se acomodaban en sus asientos.

- "Muy bien señores, acomoden sus cosas, si quieren revísenlas antes de terminar de acomodarse en sus asientos. Pasaré lista mientras tanto por última vez antes de que el tren comience su marcha, estén atentos a su nombre."- el profesor encargado dijo de manera severa mientras tomaba la lista entre sus manos y una pluma y comenzaba a llamar a los alumnos.

Joshua escogió un asiento junto a la ventanilla, y haciéndole caso al profesor tomó su maletín y metió la mano en este para tantear que todo estuviese en orden, nada roto o derramado. Entonces algo llamo su atención, algo peludo que no recordaba haber metido... por lo menos no sabía que había metido nada con aquella contextura... tal vez Ryan. Intrigado sacó levemente aquel objeto extraño y su corazón comenzó a latir más que rápidamente al ver de lo que se trataba. Era el pequeño osito de Ryan, era _Snow Angel_ quien lucia un lindo cartelito en su cuello que decía _"Abrazame cuando necesites compañía"._

- "Ryan..."- susurró Josh antes de abrazar con efusividad a su pequeño nuevo compañero de viajes.

- "¡Hey Hiking!"- uno de los chicos de pronto llamó la atención de Josh, mirándolo algo hilarante al verlo abrazar el osito, luego se volteo y dijo a voz en cuello- "¡Aquí esta señor!... abraza su oso de peluche."

Una risa general se dio en el vagón ocupado por el grupo de estudiantes universitarios, en tanto que Josh se sonrojaba por completo. Más luego una sonrisa vino a su rostro.

- "Presente profesor."- dijo con calma mientras se acomodaba en su sitio sin soltar en ningun momento al pequeño peluche.

Finalmente el tren se puso en marcha, y Josh aún ensimismado miraba por la ventana, en tanto que en sus pensamientos solo se daba una frase

- Esperame Ryan, volvere pronto a tu lado... quedate en tanto con mi corazón

Fin del primer sidestory 

**Notas de la autora y de paso una minivista a su loco mundo.**

En la discoteca de moda **_"Gatitoz",_** un animado grupo celebra el exitoso final de toda una saga. Así, bailando al ritmo de **_"Genesis of the next"_** (ending de Cyborg 009), la manada 7, todo el elenco de "_Cuando el amor...",_ y todos los invitados especiales a las entrevistas; disfrutan al máximo de aquellos momentos de paz.

A los lejos puede verse a la linda Syamuneko bailando con pyroneko muy animadamente... n.nU en el interior de un espacio cercado por la gatita, con enormes carteles que decíabn "_PYRO ES MIO Y SOLO MIO" _en letras bien grandes... jeje. Mientras que chibineko se la pasaba moviendo la colita junto a su adorado Yan-sé, el perrito de su corazón.

Al otro extremo podía verse al pobre Nicholas siendo acechado por tooooooodo su GRAN grupo de fans en tanto que éste trataba por todos los medios y de manera infructuosa de dejar en claro que ya estaba comprometido. Otro tanto mas allá, Ryan disfrutaba de la compañía de Josh, y Steven... -- bueno, Steven hacía de las suyas demostrando el motivo del porque era considerado tan sexy... . que manera de bailar mi diox.

Entonces chibineko por fin se da cuenta de que los lectores también presentes en la disco la miran con atención U

chibineko: Nyaaaaah... hello everybody U Lo sé. lo sé, me demoré un milenio para poner este primer sidestory GOMENNASAIIIIIII!!!!! No me queda otra cosa que decir -.- pero eso si, lo hice de corazón, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño pedacito de limón entre esta pareja . quien sabe y después me animo a poner un poquito mas en el segundo y último (si... lo siguiente ya es lo último) sidestory.

Antes de comenzar, sé que lo puse en una notita al inicio, pero Rena-san, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo . a pesar de que siempre estuvo en mis planes xD pues desde que presente a la pareja, hace ya mas de dos años que me pedías este momento y nunca lo olvidaste... ;.; gracias en serio por ser tan lindo mi amigo . y aunque este capítulo es para todo el mundo, sabes que es en especial para ti.

Bueno, un avance de lo que vendrá a continuación... . Steven sigue haciendo de las suyas, Kamatari sigue sufriendo por las de Steven... bueno, en realidad todos sufren por lo que hace Steven a veces xD el niño no puede evitar las locuras (u.u ok, ok... no es tan niño... especialmente no luego de todos los años que han pasado) y bien... es un vistazo a la vida de ambos por ultima vez, asi que preparense para reir un ratito.

Y bueno, solo me queda agradecer una vez mas a todo el mundo, y de paso pedir un favor . meti a Steven y a Nicholas en un concurso al mejor personaje original en un fanfic . votarian por alguno de ellos?... shi, shi?... la dirección es http : groups . msn . com / AnimeAwardsporHayi-OS1 y pues a ver si votan... ¡VOTEN! . please. Y cuando lo hagan digan que los envie yo y que le hice promocion al concurso en el fic (xD que horror, como me he vuelto de fresca). Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... Ya saben, criticas, sugerencias, comentarios a ladychibinekoyahoo.es y a 

Antes de despedirme, diré que la música de fondo para este capítulo pertenece a la banda sonora de la película "Batman Forever" y es cantada por Seal... ¡ME ENCANTA ESA CANCION!, es una de mis favoritas en verdad, y para quien lo quiera... allí va la letra.

_**"Kiss From A Rose" **_

_**Por Seal**_

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_ove remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know'_

_That when it snows'_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby'_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh'_

_The more I get of you'_

_Stranger it feels' yeah. _

_And now that your rose is in bloom. _

_A light hits the gloom on the grey. _

_There is so much a man can tell you'_

_So much he can say._

_You remain'_

_My power' my pleasure' my pain' baby _

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny. _

_Won't you tell me is that healthy' baby_

_But did you know'_

_That when it snows'_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby' _

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh' the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels' yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom. _

_A light hits the gloom on the grey' _

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey'_

_I've been kissed by a rose _

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey'_

_...And if I should fall along the way_

_I've been kissed by a rose _

_...been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you'_

_So much he can say._

_You remain_

_My power' my pleasure' my pain. _

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny' yeah _

_Won't you tell me is that healthy' baby._

_But did you know'_

_That when it snows'_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby' _

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._

_Ooh' the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels' yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom' _

_A light hits the gloom on the grey. _

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh' the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels' yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom _

_A light hits the gloom on the grey _

Now that your rose is in bloom' 

_A light hits the gloom on the grey. _

Y ahora luego de dejar abandonados los reviews el capitulo anterior... ahora si lo contesto tooooodooooo como siempre... aunque solo los de este capitulo ;.; gomen.

La imagen de este capítulo pertenece a Reith IV (reithiv (arroba) hotmail . com)

Este capítulo fue terminado el 30 de Noviembre del 2004

- Elena: Gracias por tus felicitaciones mi amiga! . me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y tambien la entrevista final. Mil beshos para ti y espero nos sigamos comunicando por aqui y por alla. Gracias por el review mi niña mosha!

- Ashurae: xD Gracias por tus comentarios del lindo caos que armé jejeje son cosas que no puedo evitar. Por cierto . me encantaron los fuegos artificiales, estuvieron geniales... los vi desde mi canastita. Bueno, si el capitulo final del fic te parecio corto supongo que este sidestory te lo parecio tambien u.u es que este si lo hice cortito, pero de corazón, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por el review!

- Angeli Murasaki: Ya ya, tranquila... si hay un epilogo, aqui hay uno y otro después (chibi le frota la espaldita a su amiga para que se tranquilice mientras le pasa los Kleenex). Ya, que mira que aun faltan mas finales felices... . necesitare un cargamento enorme de Kleenex... jejeje, mentira... gracias por el review mi niña y bueno, no es que no vaya a haber mas, solo que ya se acabo ( . de acuerdo, eso no sono muy convincente) pero muchas gracias por todo el apoyo en tus reviews... GRACIAS! Y bueno, si xD no leiste hasta el final... que compulsiva (yo soy igualita, xD no se de que me quejo), pero una vez más gracias por tantas felicitaciones n.n espero merecerlas en verdad.

- usagi-hk: ¡Conejitaaaa!!! . ¿que tal la vida en la familia Wildfire-Kamatari? xD espero que la estes pasando bien, Kamy me ha dado muy buenas referencias de ti, esta encantado con tenerte. Dice que le encanta lo suavecitas que estan tus orejitas siempre xD y que eres muy linda por prestarle de tu acondicionador para Princess n.n veo que son buenas amigas tu y ella xP. Nyah, por lo que lei en tu último review, también veo que tuviste unos dás agitados alla en la feria del comic xD se parece a la feria del libro que tenemos aqui en mi cuidad allá por finales de julio e inicios de agosto ò.ó para lo cual siempre tengo mis reservas de dinero listas para comprar buenos libros a precios baratos y luego quedarme gustosamente en la bancarrota jejeje, igual que todo amante de los libros que en verdad se precie de serlo. Y sin duda a mi también me pasa cada cosa, en especial los últimos dos años en los que he comprado mis decks de cartas de "The Lord of the Rings" o de "Yu Gi Oh!" (viva Kaiba y su deck!) pues he tenido mis momentos para la posteridad xD.

Nyah, mi niña no te me pongas triste, sabes que todo llega a su fin, pero que seguire con otros fics aunque siga demorandome una eternidad en actualizar cada cosa -- eso no sono muy bien. Pero bueno ahora te agradezco GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!! . me encanto recibir tus felicitaciones. Y desde aqui escuchando "Historia de un sueño" de La oreja de Van Gohg me despido de ti y te veo en el proximo sidestory n.n

- Zac Malfoy Snape: No se acabo el mundo! o.o Increible xD y eso que dijiste que Steven era lindo jajaja, si vieras la cara de celos que puso Kamy :p te mueres. Smiuf, gracias amiga mia por seguir el fic, por tooooodos los reviews y agradezco tb que no te hayas caido del asinto nn no quiero lesionadas xD. Te seguire viendo por alli, a ti y al resto de la mancha vampirica... y bueno xD todo es mejor de noche, asi que cualquier celebracion se hara de noche, no te preocupes. Mil beshos y abashos y siempre me tendras por alli loqueando... asi que mash beshosh.

P.D.: :p ya me anime xD

- Randa1: Mi amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... . aish, mi linda amiga Randita, mira que te extraño a pesar de que te leo de vez en vez por el foro. Bueno, aqui esta el primer sidestory y aunque no es nada de lo que se imaginaron por alli en el MSN . diox, que imaginación la de ustedes xD muy buena continuación, casi y podia imaginarlo toooodo, y fue un imaginar muy largo. Pobre Kamy, ya me lo quieren poner de niñero de dos en lugar de un niño problematico. Bueno, espero que de todas maneras te guste, y pues falta un side... o.o ojala y lo saque antes del 2005 xD no prometo nada. Nyah, bueno, nos seguimos viendo por alli nena, un beshito para ti, para Ikki y para Tenshi xD (esos son tus personajes? xD ya no me acuerdo... . un dia espero que continuemos jugando en el foro). Beshos de parte de toooooda la camada para ti n.n y mil beshitos mas de mi parte... again xD

- Eyes: Nyaaaaaah, hola nena! . espero que esta felicitación para ti por el termino de tu carrera te esté llegando a buen tiempo FELICIDADES A TI TAMBIEN!!!!. n.n Gracias de parte mia por tus felicitaciones para el fic y para mi también o.o fui una chibi emocionada en verdad xD se que aun no te agrego a mi MSN, lo haré pronto. Beshos mil para ti y gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Y gracias por el review!

- BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Hola nena!, no te pongas triste... bueno, si todo acaba algun día, pero a esto le queda un pedacito de minivida más n.n no te preocupes tanto... y aún no dejaré de escribir, te lo prometo... hay otros fics por realizar. Bueno gracias por el review y mil beshitos para ti y un super abrazo... te me cuidas mucho.

- Sailor-V: Hola mucho gusto! . como dices, más vale un review para mi que nada en verdad, ¡estoy emocionada de que te hayas animado a escribirme uno! Bueno, ahora si... pues la verdad no le he dado un corte abrupto a la historia u.u se supone que el crossover con "Celoso..." es un par de años después del final de la saga... bueno, tal vez un año y medio después. . fue algo asi como una introducción tardía... y a la vez . luego de 17 capítulos que en realidad son más xD como que no es tan abrupto :p si me han dicho que escribo barbaridades xD y no se como no se cansan de leerme soy una exagerada escribiendo... ¡Y ME ENCANTA!. Bueno, en cuando al lemmon de Joshua y Ryan n.n aqui se dio... y también el epílogo es el siguiente sidestory, asi que habrá también, no te preocupes. Más bien miles de gracias por escribirme ;; me emociono conocerte, eres muy simpatica . gracias por el review.

Te mando un bechito felino con muuuucho miaulove como despedida xD

- Syamuneko: Sis!!!!! (chibi vuela donde Syamu y la apapacha al mejor estilo felino). Tu siempre rondandome por aqui, mira que lindaaaaa . dale un beshito a Yan-sé de mi parte . dile que me encantó bailar con él. . meses y meses y no te he enviado las imagenes, hoy las llevo al trabajo a ver si te envio las cosas de una vez soy una olvidadiza... bueno. EN fin nena, nos seguimos viendo. ¡Sigue cuidando de pyro muy bien!, mira que mi hermanito esta bien atado a ti (literalmente, afloja un poco la correa sis! xD) y yo lo quello mucho. Nosh vemosh sis!!!

- Mito sam: Hola!!! . como tash! bueno, en relación a la extensión de otros capítulos supongo que podría de alguna manera tomarse el último como cortito xD o será que leíste rapido. :p como sea nena, gracias por el review, gracias por esperar y leer el cap y todo n.n espero que este te guste... nos vemos en el siguiente y último sidestory. UN BESHO PARA TI!

- nellycc: Nellyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . GRACIAS POR TUS LINDAS PALABRAS AMIGA MIA!. ;.; me has hecho llorar... nu, no voy a dejar de escribir hasta que tenga 80 años xD y pues que bueno que te gusto el final y también que te hayan gustado mis otras obras en serio . que emoción. Espero que este side te guste :p no pretendia escaparme de nada, lo juro ( U rayos, no se pudo escapar... smiuf...) :p nosh seguimos viendo nelly, mash beshos para ti.

- Yuki-chan: xD a mi tampoco se me va a olvidar como me exigian por cada cap :p la verdad que fue divertido . escribir este fic fue una de las cosas más divertidas que he hecho y una super experiencia... gracias por compartirla conmigo junto a tantas maravillosas personas más.

Siiiiii, los sidestories son capítulos extras, el primer sidestory es el que acabas de leer n.n supongo que ya uno de tus pedidos esta listo el segundo es el epílogo de la serie xD tu campaña funciono. Gracias por el review de ahora, por haber compartido conmigo cada capítulo y por ser parte de algo tan especial Yuki-chan n.n desde lo profundo de mi felino corazón también te doy las gracias.

- Reith IV: SMIUF! . si es una de mis maravillosas artistas! . a todos les han gustado tus trabajos nena . el fanart de este cap tambien es tuyo n.n es el dibujo que hiciste de Steven todo mooooshooooo. Nyah, los dibujos si salen Reith mosha, solo que en fanfiction no salen, sino en las otras paginas donde publico y solo publicando uno tuyo causo sensación, imagina cuando publique este segundo dibujo :p

Bueno... si recuerdo la noche que termine este capítulo, no llovia pero si hacia frio n.n pero yo no estaba triste, sino muy felish. xD lo que me dio risa fue la adaptación del la canción de Suarez Vertiz al barco de Kamy y Steven ME ENCANTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! n.n Bueno, bueno... a los negocios :p puesh shi, hay más lemmon, aqui hubo una muestrita y sabes que?, creo que pondre otro tantito en el final :P jejeje, para que no se queden con las ganas. Aqui ya avance un tanto de los sidestories, falta otro tanto... espero que te guste este tantito nn preparate para reir con el epílogo, espero que te guste mucho cuando lo publique (¬.¬ algun dia). Por lo pronto no se como agradecerte tooodo lo que has hecho por mi, en verdad fuiste muy linda al apoyarme en el fic. Mil beshos y abrashos felinos para ti, y gracias de nuevo ERES LA MEJOR!

- Kaede Sakuragi: SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! . Mi Subaru, fanatica empedernida de las parejas HanaxRukawa y SeishiroxSubaru neh? . como no serlo, si son lindas parejas.. ¡TIENES NUEVO MAIL!, hacia siglos que no sabia de ti, te he extrañado mucho y YO TAMBIEN TE QUELLO MUSHO!!!. Me alegro que el final te haya gustado, y espero que este side te guste tambien . nosh estamosh viendo nena. Un kiss para ti con cariño de mi.

- ERI MOND LICHT: Shiiii, tendre una vida muy feliz GRACIAS!. nn que bueno que te gusto el final, me alegro aunque eso de dormirse tarde con trabajo al dia siguiente no es bueno . trabajas como zombi al dia siguiente, si lo sabre yo xD. Bueno, sere felish de verte por otros fics, mil beshos para ti de mi parte y tambien te deseo muchas suerte en tu vida y que seas siempre MUY PERO MUY FELISH!

- Velia: TT.TT VELIAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (chibi salta y se abraza llorando a Velia ;.;) Como es que te salio algo tan bonito, no sabes como mi corazoncito se ha estremecido con tus palabras -- no merezco tanto, no soy tan buena. Pero saber que de alguna manera te di la patita para que te sintieses mejor en algun momento me hace sentir feliz. Gracias por compartir tus bellos sentimientos conmigo, por darle un sentido tan profundo a mi trabajo y por obsequiarme con un pedacito de tu corazón... te quello mucho Velia. Gracias, gracias... mil mil gracias.

- Janendra: Janendra! . supongo que para ahora si lo habrás leido completo neh? ;; no te pongas triste.. falta un sidestory, sacare a tu Nicholas alli, te lo juro. Yo tambien te quello mucho, I love you my friend! n.n nosh vemosh pronto.

- Megumi Gabbiani: O.O Hola Megumi! una persona nueva más, que emocionante! No sabes lo bonito de tu review nena, porque si leise asi un fic de un genero que no te gusta y te ha gustado tanto es como un super logro para mi, eso quiere decir que no soy tan mala escritora y que mis queridos niños casi hijos tienen un poco más de vida al estar en la mente de alguien más. GRACIAS! O.O En serio te gusto tanto como para leer mis otros fics? ;; juro que llorare de emoción, en serio.

Bueno, sobre Josh y Ryan.. pues aqui un poquito de lo que ha pasado con ellos, y sobre Steven y Kamatari nn prometo que sabrás mucho más de sus vidas en el siguiente side, que es el epílogo y trata más que nada de ellos. Solo me queda agradecerte de corazón por tu review MUSHAS GRACIAS!, y pues espero que nos comuniquemos alguna otra vez nn eres muy simpatica, y además sincera excelentes cualidades.

Beshos a montones

chibi


End file.
